


Gênio Invisível  (Unseen Genius)

by Silverladys



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance, Suspense, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 182,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverladys/pseuds/Silverladys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brielle, uma mulher com o dom da premonição, sente que um grande desastre ameaça a ópera de Paris. Mas o que acontece quando ela se vê cara a cara com o próprio Fantasma da Ópera?  FANFIC TRADUZIDA com permissão da autora original, Kay Blue Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unseen Genius](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35555) by Kay Blue Eyes. 



**Gênio Invisível**

**(Unseen Genius)**

por Kay Blue Eyes

 

**Prólogo**

Era tarde da noite no coração da cidade.  O sol há muito havia se escondido atrás do  horizonte, fugindo da fumaça sufocante do céu por mais uma noite curta. Uma cerração pesada e sombria rastejou para fora do Sena, estendendo-se lentamente pelas ruas e cobrindo as pedras do chão com uma camada escorregadia de umidade. Sombras de pessoas vestindo roupas escuras cortavam os círculos de luz lançados pelas lâmpadas da rua, indo para seus negócios com a eficiência desesperada dos pobres.

 

Aninhado entre os prédios em ruínas do quarteirão, fachos de luz saíram das tendas esfarrapadas e   de uma pequena feira cigana. Ao primeiro olhar, o calor da luz que brilhava através das tendas coloridas dava a impressão de boas vindas e alegria; porém depois de um pouco de observação  a fachada se quebrava. A profusão de posteres pintados e tendas ornamentadas mostravam óbvios sinais de desgaste; a tinta estava desbotada pela idade e o espesso tecido à prova de água das tendas estava rasgado e roído por ratos. O cheiro gostoso de carne assada nas fogueiras misturava-se com o intenso fedor de lixo podre e lama pisoteada.

 

Igualmente estilosos e maltrapilhos, os ciganos proprietários cuidavam de seus respectivos estandes; seus olhos escuros examinavam a multidão numa busca constante de possível lucro. Mas um homem, e uma tenda amarela e esfarrapada em especial, sobressaíam-se dos outros. Ele era alto, algumas polegadas  maior que seus companheiros. Sua boca larga de lábios finos tinha os cantos permanentemente puxados para baixo devido a uma vida de caras feias, e seus olhos não tinham somente a ganância por ouro de seus companheiros, mas também uma acentuada crueldade. De pé diante de sua triste tenda, com os braços carnudos cruzados sobre o peito, o homem lançava um sorriso arreganhado para cumprimentar as multidões que passavam.

 

_Venha, boa gente! _berrava _Venham ver um terrível espetáculo! Algo tão único, tão inimaginável que não pode ser visto em nenhum outro lugar do mundo! Só uma chance na vida!_ abaixando a voz num murmúrio conspirador, chamou um grupinho de adolescentes: _Venham, senhoritas. Venham ver o meu Filho do Demônio!

 

As garotas deram uma parada incerta, olhando para o selvagem cigano com curiosidade e temor.  Enquanto conversavam agitadas entre si, tentavam espiar por trás do enorme cigano. Finalmente, torcendo a ponta da fita branca no cabelo, uma das meninas sorriu e deu um passo à frente:

_Está bem! Eu gostaria de ver_declarou ousadamente.

 

Devagar, as outras meninas também se adiantar, seguindo a líder com um ar apreensivo. Uma jovem de lindos cabelos ruivos demorou-se lá fora, torcendo a borda de sua capa entre os dedos. Seus olhos passaram desaprovadores pelo cigano e depois pela tenda, antes dela suspirar pesadamente e atravessar a entrada. Pestanejando no interior escuro, a garota manobrou para ficar na frente da multidão.

 

Uma grande jaula de forro ficava sobre uma plataforma no centro do interior da tenda. Um cheiro forte de palha velha e úmida impregnava o interior, fazendo a maior parte das garotas apertar o nariz, com nojo. Ignorando o cheiro com uma expressão determinada, a garota ruiva virou-se para ver o cigano entrar a passos largos, com um pequeno chicote de montaria na mão. Movendo-se para um lado da jaula, o homem lutou com um cadeado enferrujado e depois abriu uma pequena porta. Entrou na jaula, inclinou-se e bateu com o chicote numa figura encolhida e imóvel sobre o chão. Um gemido baixo veio da forma agachada quando o cigano abandonou a bravata e deu-lhe uma perversa chicotada. A mulitdão deu um arquejo coletivo quando viu a figura no chão era uma pessoa e não um animal.

 

Com a boca abertar de surpresa e horror, a ruiva aproximou-se e segurou as barras da jaula. Olhando para baixo, captou o brilho de dois olhos fitando-a na escuridão. Lentamente, a figura obrigou-se a levantar, revelando-se um garoto de cerca de treze anos. Equilibrando-se sobre braços finos como pernas de aranha, o menino ergueu uma mão suja para ajustar o saco grosseiro que cobria sua cabeça, de modo que os buracos para os olhos ficassem sobre o rosto. Suspirando pesadamente, olhou as pessoas que cercavam a jaula com uma aceitação cansada, agarrando um pequeno macaco cinza de brinquedo a seu lado.

 

Como se fosse sua deixa, o cigano esticou o braço e agarrou a grosseira máscara do garoto. O menino deu um uivo fraco e lutou para se soltar de seu captor, depois imobilizou-se completamente. O homem bateu nele de novo e riu:

_E agora preparem-se para a terrível aparição do Filho do Demônio! _anunciou, arrancando-lhe a máscara com um floreio. 

 

Os gritos perfuraram a mente do garoto como uma bala através da carne, deixando sangue e devastação em sua passagem. Embora a reação das pessoas fosse esperada, talvez até compreensível, o menino não pode evitar o terror que lhe percorria o corpo. Concentrando-se em si mesmo, como frequentemente fazia quando o mundo exterior se mostrava horrível demais para suportar, o menino pensou num belo sonho que tivera.

 

Visualizando o brilho de um laço de seda, o ruflar de um vestido de algodão azul e um sorriso contido, ele remexeu as limitadas lembranças de beleza que possuía; as mesmas com as quais sonhara momentos atrás. Lutou por um momento para fazer o sonho mais nítido. As imagens que conheciam haviam sido uma vez tão claras para ele, porém agora recusavam-se a formar mais que vagas impressões. Cada dia parecia que ele perdia mais de seus sonhos e memória para o desespero que o cercava; do jeito que estava, mal podia recordar a época de antes que chegara ao acampamento cigano. Triste pela perda, o garoto cessou de lutar e concentrou-se nas poucas imagens que ainda podia projetar através do olho de sua mente. Tão absorvido ficou pela fantasia que mal sentia o chicote do cigano em seus ombros.

 

Somente quando o homem arrancou a única posse do garoto, este finalmente abriu os olhos, voltando à realidade com o coração pesado. O sonho de fitas e sorrisos evaporou-se enquanto ele olhava a expressão de luxúria de seu captor.

 

_Seu monstrinho! Está tentando me arruinar? Todas elas fugiram porque você me obrigou a bater demais! Coopere da próxima vez ou vou matá-lo de pancada!_ olhando para o brinquedo em suas mãos, o cigano deu um sorriso cruel _Mas ameaças nunca funcionam com você. Acho que está na hora de lhe dar uma lição de verdade_levantando o boneco, o cigano segurou a cabecinha dele e começou a torcer, obviamente para fazer o macaco em pedaços. 

 

Uma fúria cega ferveu dentro do corpinho do garoto, enquanto via o cigano tentar despedaçar o brinquedo. Faixas vermelhas cruzaram sua visão enquanto ele pulava sobre os pés com uma corda que quase magicamente apareceu em sua mão. Dentes arreganhados, toda a consciência parou, queimada pelo vermelho de sua raiva.

 

Quando finalmente voltou a si, encontrou-se de pé sobre o cadáver do homem que o prendera há tanto tempo. Curvou-se e silenciosamente pegou o brinquedo caído e a máscara amassada. Não se arrependia de haver matado o homem; na verdade, abençoava a liberdade que sentia agora correr pelo seu sangue, mas temia ser descoberto e sofrer o castigo.

 

Um pequeno arquejo do lado de fora da tenda o fez erguer a cabeça. Uma garota ruiva e muitos anos mais velha que ele estava do lado de fora da jaula, os olhos presos no cadáver aos pés do menino. Congelado de terror, ele esperou que ela gritasse e avisasse do seu crime. Quando ela avançou e estendeu-lhe a mão, ele não soube o que fazer.

 

_Venha comigo rápido ou eles o prenderão!_ ela murmurou enquanto agarrava o braço dele e o puxava para fora da jaula.

 

Enquanto fugia com a garota pelos fundos da tenda, ele ouviu os gritos das pessoas descobrindo o corpo atrás. Correram juntos pelas ruas de Paris até que as pernas do garoto arderam e seus pulmões ameaçaram ter um colapso. Finalmente, a menina reduziu o passo e conduziu-o até o lado de um imenso edifício. Abriu uma pequena porta gradeada e empurrou-o para dentro de um espaço escuro e cavernoso.

 

_Não tenha medo_ela sussurrou _ Estes são os porões do teatro de Ópera. Guardamos coisas velhas aqui. Você pode ficar pelo tempo que precisar, mas ninguém deve saber que está aqui. Ninguém pode saber que eu o trouxe pra cá. Você precisa ser como um fantasma, ou não estará em segurança.

 

Olhando para o ambiente ao redor, Erik estendeu a mão e roçou os dedos ao longo de um rolo de seda descartada. Suspirando com o toque do tecido, fechou os olhos. Alguma coisa dentro dele há muito tempo quebrada ergueu-se e pareceu se recompor. Ele sentia como se finalmente houvesse encontrado o seu lugar.

 

_Um fantasma?_repetiu em tom sonhador _Sim... isso será ótimo.

 

De repente, as paredes inclinadas e peças sombrias de cenário estremeceram e começaram a se curvar como se estivessem bêbadas. Partindo-se num milhão de pedaços, a imagem de escuridão rompeu-se nas costuras. Arquejando para respirar, uma mulher jovem acordou num arranco, seus olhos percorrendo o quarto mal-iluminado. Levando a mão trêmula à testa, ela se concentrou no coração disparado enquanto as lembranças do sonho piscavam e depois sumiam.

 

_Droga. De novo não... 

 

 


	2. Uma Palavra de Aviso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma misteriosa mulher visita a Ópera.

 

**Uma Palavra de Aviso**

 

O relógio tiquetaqueava monotonamente ao fundo, enquanto Brielle Donovan sentava-se estóica no escritório do gerente da Opera Populaire, com uma expressão impassível que escondia a impaciência crescendo em seu peito. Trajando um vestido preto simples, o colarinho perfeitamente ajustado sob o queixo, a jovem irlandesa formava uma imagem sóbria, dando a impressão de ter muito mais do que vinte e cinco anos. Um chapéu de veludo preto inclinava-se, segundo a moda atual, de lado no alto da cabeça, cobrindo de propósito o cabelo branco preso severamente num coque preso na nuca. Para completar o traje despretensioso, havia um par de óculos esquisitos, com as lentes pintadas de preto, sobre seu nariz, que protegiam seus olhos claros do sol que entrava por uma janela próxima.

Brielle suspirou e olhou o relógio. Os gerentes, com os quais não conseguira marcar uma entrevista, já a tinham obrigado a esperar quase uma hora, e ela, apesar do seu ar sereno, não era paciente. Mais acostumada a ações decisivas e resultados rápidos, achava muito difícil ficar sentada sem fazer nada, aguardando. 

 _Eu devia ter escrito uma carta. Foi tolice não fazê-lo._  pensou, remexendo-se ansiosa na cadeira larga de couro listrado, embora fosse impossível ficar confortável, já que as barbatanas de baleia do espartilho se enterravam em suas costelas.

Enquanto suspirava de novo, sua máscara de calma cuidadosamente contida começou a rachar nas bordas. Começou a silenciosamente fazer uma lista das tarefas que a esperavam em casa para passar o tempo, mas o exercício só contribuiu para irritá-la ainda mais.  _Primeiro, preciso limpar a minha escrivaninha. Está quase virando um desastre natural. Depois, é claro, preciso limpar o celeiro e botar a roupa no varal. Meu Deus, parece que não há horas suficientes no dia. Ach, nem pense nisso!_

Só de pensar em tarefas domésticas já sentia calafrios na espinha. Não fazia segredo de que ela era péssima dona de casa, e embora se esforçasse para melhorar, sabia que jamais encontraria a satisfação na cozinha que tão bem definia o sexo feminino. Mais irritada do que antes, Brielle começou a tamborilar as unhas no braço da cadeira, acrescentando um novo ritmo às batidas do pêndulo dentro do relógio.

 _O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui?_  perguntava-se, ansiedade enrugando a pele cor de pérola de sua testa _Isso é besteira, com certeza._  

Suspirou novamente, erguendo os olhos cinzentos para o relógio pela centésima vez e notando que já haviam se passado cinco minutos. Seus lábios em forma de coração começaram a se apertar irritados enquanto ela fervia, sua impaciência esfriando-se em raiva e transformando seus olhos em lascas agudas de gelo.

 _Mas realmente, o que eu deveria esperar? Claro que teria de aguardar uma eternidade neste escritório empoeirado. Essa gente de teatro é famosa por ser irresponsável e pouco prática em geral,_ remoeu em silêncio, tentando ocupar sua mente com qualquer coisa que não fosse o motivo para sua visita impulsiva ao teatro de ópera. Era mais fácil lidar com a raiva do que com a ansiedade que revolvia suas entranhas.   _Eu devia ir embora..._

E ainda assim, permanecia sentada porque, apesar de suas reservas, a mulher de cabelos brancos viera à Ópera aquela manhã com o propósito urgente de falar com os gerentes do teatro. A viagem fora impulsiva na melhor da hipóteses, tendo partido de manhã do seu lar rural nos arredores de Paris quando não suportava mais ficar longe. A informação que trazia, sabia, era vitalmente importante; dissera isso ao secretário do gerente ao chegar. Porém, apesar disso fora deixada esperando num dos bagunçados escritórios do gerente como se fosse um simples moleque de rua.

Girando a aliança de ouro no dedo anular esquerdo, discutia silenciosamente consigo mesma.  _Com certeza não teria importância se eu fosse embora. Posso estar enganada, afinal. Tudo isso pode ser uma grande perda de tempo. Eu decididamente posso estar enganada. Mas... de novo... e se eu não estiver?_

Abanando a cabeça, enojada com a própria indecisão, Brielle finalmente se levantou, agarrando rapidamente a bolsinha de mão e a capa de inverno. Com um floreio, girou a capa sobre a cabeça e acomodou-a sobre os ombros. Dirigiu-se até a porta, afivelando a capa enquanto andava, e mal percebendo aonde ia enquanto lutava com o fecho. Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu, quase acertando sua cabeça.

A pessoa que entrava arquejou com o quase acidente e segurou-a rapidamente pelo cotovelo quando Brielle cambaleou para trás.

_Pardon me, mademoiselle _o homem de cabelos brancos disse apressadamente, dando-lhe um rápido sorriso antes de largá-la e virar-se para fechar a porta.

_Perdoe o meu atraso. Há muitos... assuntos que surgem quando se gerencia uma Ópera. Eu sou Mounsieur André, um dos gerentes daqui_ afirmou, enquanto movia-se para trás da imensa escrivaninha de mogno que dominava o pequeno aposento e sentava-se. Os olhos dele, embora agitados por alguma preocupação desconhecida, rapidamente deslizaram pelo corpo dela, fazendo um ligeiro inventário do corte e estilo do vestido, antes de se erguerem até o rosto. Satisfeito por ela ser uma dama de posses razoáveis, ele abriu a boca para falar mas parou, surpreso com a cor incomum do cabelo dela.

Brielle apenas aceitou as desculpas com uma inclinação de cabeça e moveu-se rigidamente até o seu assento, ignorando propositalmente o espanto dele. Estava acostumada aos olhares. As pessoas não entendiam por que um rosto tão jovem deveria ser coroado por cabelos branco-neve que eram mais adequados a uma mulher idosa, nem se acostumavam com o pálido tom de neblina dos seus olhos. Suas cores sempre causavam um pouco de confusão aonde quer que ela fosse. Ela era estranha, aceitava isso e seguia em frente, sem permitir que algo tão trivial como sua aparênca atrapalhasse o seu dia-a-dia. Tinha coisas muito mais importantes com que se preocupar...  como pensar no que ia dizer exatamente, agora que sua rota de fuga fora cortada.

Segurando firmemente a bolsinha no colo, Brielle fitou o chão; sua mente corria enquanto a incerteza tomava conta. Suas feições de uma perfeição clássica mantinham uma expressão neutra e fria, embora ela tentasse desesperadamente recordar o discurso que havia preparado durante a ida de carruagem até a Ópera. Havia sido capaz, esperava, de construir algumas sentenças que partilhavam o seu conhecimento sem fazê-la parecer uma lunática; mas agora que tinha de repetir tudo em voz alta, as palavras lhe fugiam da cabeça.

_Mounsieur Andre _ começou _Meu nome é Brielle Donovan _seu francés tinha um charmoso sotaque irlandês.

Ele concordou com a cabeça; a vaga recordação do nome da família passou-lhe pela mente. No seu círculo de relações era comum citar nomes da alta sociedade em cada conversa. Por isso, não ficou surpreso ao reconhecer o nome Donovan como sendo de uma família rica e estrangeira. Seus olhos cansados e apressados ergueram-se para fitar o rosto dela com respeito, seu interesse pela aparência da mulher atiçado. Pensativa, Brielle ergueu seus grandes olhos para fitar os dele. Saber que agora tinha a atenção dele restaurou-lhe um pouco da confiança.

_Sei que meu pedido para falar com o senhor pareceu muito estranho, numa mensagem tão curta, mas preciso contar-lhe algo de grande importância_começou, na esperança de que seu tom de voz não lhe traísse a insegurança.

Andre fitou-a confuso por um momento, obviamente tentando adivinhar o que ela ia lhe revelar. As rugas de preocupação perto de seus olhos destacaram-se em alto-relevo enquanto a estudava, porém ele permaneceu em silêncio, permitindo que ela continuasse. Ela pigarreou e expeliu ar, para se acalmar. _Não acredito que vou tentar dizer isso a ele. Meu Deus, vou ter sorte se ele não chamar a polícia. Isso é... pra mim já parece loucura e sou eu quem vou dizer! Mas alguém tem que avisá-lo. Eu só tive o azar de ser a pessoa que vai fazer isso._

Endireitou os ombros e continuou:  
  
_Mounsieur, eu vim avisá-lo. Fui levada a acreditar que esta Ópera está em grande perigo. Há um desastre iminente. O senhor precisa fazer algo logo ou pessoas serão mor...

Enquanto recitava seu discurso parcialmente lembrado, a cara de André começou a se fechar. A fachada educada que afetara deixou seu rosto e as olheiras ficaram ainda mais escuras enquanto ele ficava branco de raiva. Levantou-se num pulo e em segundos contornou a imensa escrivaninha. O homem de cabelos brancos agarrou um dos pulsos finos de Brielle e obrigou-a a levantar sem hesitação:

_Quem lhe mandou dizer essas coisas?_Andre sibilou olhando em torno, examinando com os olhos cada canto escurecido por sombras. Dando uma boa sacudida no braço dela, exigiu que respondesse _Quem?

Brielle fitou-o de queixo caído, chocada e temporariamente muda com a explosão. Desacostumada a ser tratada com menos do que o respeito devido ao seu sexo, endureceu-se com o agarrão e dois pontos vermelhos mancharam-lhe as faces pálidas. Seguiu-se um momento tenso, antes que o choque dela se tranformasse em indignação e depois em raiva. A fúria brilhou em seus olhos, deixando-os duros e escuros como pedras de rio, mas seu rosto acomodou-se novamente numa máscara de calma, perdendo toda a expressão enquanto a irlandesa erguia suas defesas e se preparava para a batalha. Devagar, ela estendeu a mão e arrancou os dedos dele do seu pulso, empurrando-lhe a mão.

_Vim por minha própria vontade, mounsieur. Ninguém me mandou lhe dar notícias tão tristes. E não tenho nenhum prazer em estar aqui, mas fui compelida a vir _fez uma pausa, olhando feio para ele abertamente, de um jeito que não era próprio numa dama _Mas vejo que meu aviso deve ser redundante, já que o senhor está bastante perturbado, se seu comportamento serve como indicação. O que aconteceu aqui para levá-lo às raias da violência?

Brielle não pode deixar de notar que o rosto já pálido do gerente perdia completamente a cor, com a pergunta dela. André cruzou os braços na defensiva, ignorando a pergunta:

_Onde obteve essa informação?_ sua raiva se transformou no que parecia ser pânico.

Ela havia esperado atravessar esse incidente sem que ele fizesse justo essa pergunta. Esfregando o pulso onde ele a agarrara, Brielle estacou.  _Aí vem. Ele vai pensar que estou maluca. Eu realmente não deveria ter vindo..._

_Mounsieur, vai parecer loucura, tenho certeza. Não posso lhe dizer exatamente como sei, mas tenho de lhe assegurar que eu sei apenas que alguma coisa horrível vai acontecer aqui _como Andre continuou a fitá-la, ela prosseguiu, constrangida _Ocasionalmente... eu tenho sonhos que dão pistas sobre coisas que estão por acontecer._encolheu-se por dentro de tão absurdas que as palavras soavam a seus próprios ouvidos e aguardou a reação de Andre.

O gerente soltou o ar de maneira sibilante e arrumou o casaco antes de falar. O pânico que as palavras dela inicialmente haviam causado retraía-se rapidamente, dando lugar ao que só poderia ser descrito como alívio divertido:  
  
_Oh? E quando a senhora teve esse sonho?

Um pouco espantada com aquela reação tão calma, Brielle hesitou:  
  
_Hã... bem, sonhos, na verdade. Por volta da semana passada ou antes venho tendo...

Concordando com a cabeça como se ouvisse com atenção, Andre a interrompeu:

_E o que a senhora sonhou exatamente? Que destino negro nos aguarda?

Brielle sentiu o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto e abanou a cabeça:

_Não consigo lembrar muitos detalhes depois que acordo, mas...

_Madame..._ele suspirou, e um tom paternal surgiu em sua voz _Já chega de brincadeira. A senhora não pode fornecer detalhes porque esta história é só um figmento da sua imaginação _parando nesse ponto, Andre arrumou o casaco.

_Mounsieur, eu juro que não estou mentindo. Minhas preocupações são reais!_Brielle contestou, mesmo que a descrença do gerente ferisse seu orgulho.

André abandou a mão para pedir silêncio e continuou, como se ela não tivesse falado:  
  
_Tenho muito respeito pelo nome da sua família, mas é evidente para mim que seus pais a criaram com rédeas um pouco soltas. Seu marido sabe que a senhora está aqui?

Ela ficou tensa com essas palavras e cerrou os punhos dos lados do corpo:

_Mounsieur, eu não sou casada, sou...

André cortou-a, em tom de riso:

_Ah... que pena... uma moça tão bonita como a senhorita e sem marido. Não admira que seja dada a devaneios.

O queixo da irlandesa endureceu visivelmente; ela chegou a paralisar de raiva com aquela grosseria:

_Meu marido morreu há quatro anos, Mounsieur _resmungou entredentes _Ele era oficial do exército. Uma bala exigiu sua vida antes que sua tarefa estivesse terminada. Eu não sou casada porque sou viúva!

André ficou quieto, e um pouco de arrependimento passou-lhe pelo rosto antes que ele recuperasse a compostura que lhe restara:

_Eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas a Ópera está segura, asseguro-lhe. Seu... pressentimento estava errado. Logo nos livraremos de todos os fantasmas que habitam este lugar _sorriu com essa idéia _Seu aviso não é necessário. Talvez a senhora devesse se reunir às suas amigas. Tenho certeza de que elas apreciarão as suas predições.

Brielle arquejou, ultrajada, mas antes que pudesse protestar ele a conduziu para fora do escritório, com uma das mãos firmemente plantada nas costas dela. Assim que a deixou no corredor, deu-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça e se virou, batendo-lhe a porta na cara. Ela ficou do lado de fora, os olhos duros como aço.

_O senhor não sabe o que faz, Mounsieur! Está enganado em acreditar que estão seguros! _gritou, seu sotaque acentuado pela raiva.

Expelindo o fôlego, Brielle ouviu suas últimas palavras balançarem agourentamente no ar frio do corredor pavimentado com pedras. Deu as costas à porta e cruzou os braços, sentindo um frio na espinha. O nervosismo de Andre parecia tê-la contagiado, pois subitamente sentia que estava sendo vigiada. Olhando para todos os lados no corredor silencioso, hesitou por um momento antes voltar-se devagar e descer o seu caminho até a saída.

_Não que eu esperasse alguma coisa diferente_murmurou para si mesma _Quem em seu juízo perfeito acreditaria nesse tipo de história, vinda de uma  estranha que esteve vagando pelas ruas? Eu certamente não acreditaria... se estivesse no lugar dele.

Enquanto tirava um par de luvas de inverno da bolsa, Brielle mordeu preocupada o lábio inferior; a vergonha a fez esquecer temporariamente porque se incomodara em vir, em primeiro lugar. É de admirar que ele não tenha me expulsado antes. Oh, Deus... que humilhação.

Na porta de saída, ela parou, olhando por cima do ombro para as escadarias de mármore maciço da entrada principal. Seu olhar moveu-se lentamente pelas sombras que cruzavam o aposento deserto, enquanto toda a preocupação e incerteza que vinha experimentando nos últimos dias atacavam-lhe os sentidos. A mesma sensação de terror que assombrava seus sonhos lhe subiu à garganta, quase deixando-a sem ar. Seus olhos se suavizaram, perdendo a frieza da raiva enquanto a ansiedade tomava conta, e seus punhos se cerraram em antecipação a um horror iminente.

_Tolos..._sussurrou _Logo seu mundo cairá sobre suas cabeças e eles ainda não sabem.

Mordendo de novo o lábio inferior, deu as costas para a opulência do teatro e saiu para o sol de um dia de inverno, sabendo que não podia fazer nada para convencer os outros do que sabia. Empurrando os óculos pintados mais para cima do nariz, apressou-se a entrar numa simples carruagem negra que a aguardava no meio-fio.

Um homem escondido nas sombras viu a figura negra de Brielle desaparecer pela porta e no inverno lá fora. Havia escutado o interessante diálogo entre seu estúpido gerente e aquela estranha moça.

 _Então eles pensam que vão se livrar de mim em breve? p_ ensou, enquanto um esgar feroz repuxava-lhe os lábios e revelava uma fila de dentes brancos e perfeitos.  _Que absurdo..._

Os olhos azuis do homem brilharam com uma intensidade assustadora enquanto ele fitava o nada, perdido no caos de seus próprios pensamentos. Logo seu plano de tomar o que já era seu por direito seria colocado em ação. A abertura de Don Juan, sua ópera, estava marcada para o final da semana.  _Eles se acham tão espertos. Tentando fazer trapaça com o trapaceiro. Mas eu conheço seu jogo..._

Seu esgar se alargou, distorcendo-lhe o lado esquerdo do rosto numa expressão grotesca e à beira da loucura; o outro lado da careta retorcida permanecia escondido sob a suave máscara branca que cobria-lhe a face direita. O efeito do couro branco sem emoções com tamanha fúria era inquietante e apenas realçava a instabilidade e o desespero do homem por trás da máscara.

Erguendo a mão para ajeitar a máscara com um gesto tão praticado que era quase inconsciente, o homem misterioso continuou a fitar sem ver a entrada principal da Ópera. Respirou fundo, numa tentativa passageira de controlar seus pensamentos.

Seu esgar se afrouxou, e sua expressão ganhou o olhar vazio de um homem desesperado. Por um momento, sua mente acalmou-se e sua raiva regrediu, deixando um grande abismo de tristeza e arrependimento livre para espalhar-se em torno dele. A punhalada aguda de seu amor rejeitado o atingiu então e o abismo se alargou, ameaçando engoli-lo completamente nas trevas.  _Ela não me quer. Talvez nunca tenha querido. Eu a amei todo esse tempo, mas ela... ela não me quer._

Contraindo o rosto enquanto a dor ganhava vida dentro dele, o homem fugiu da calma e da razão, abraçando novamente o fogo protetor de sua fúria devoradora. Enquanto sua mente passava rápida pelos cacos de seu coração, ele se concentrou nas palavras da estranha mulher de um momento atrás. Repetindo-as sem parar para não ter de pensar em mais nada, esvaziando sua mente para que as palavras dela e somente essas palavras ecoassem interminavelmente dentro de seu crânio:  _"Logo seu mundo caíra sobre suas cabeças"._

 _Cairá sobre suas cabeças... sobre suas cabeças... Sim... isso pode ser arranjado._  pensou, enquanto seus lábios repetiam em silêncio as palavras, uma terrível idéia encheu sua mente febril.

Ele olhou para cima, onde o fantástico candelabro pendia no aposento ao lado, e a careta se transformou num sorriso sombrio. Com o último passo de seu plano tomando forma em sua mente, ele girou nos calcanhares e desceu por um corredor lateral. E com um floreio de sua elegante capa negra, o Fantasma da Ópera desapareceu nas sombras.

 


	3. A Ameaça Escondida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brielle investiga a Ópera. Mas será que existe mesmo um fantasma?

 

 

Apenas três dias separavam o Teatro de Ópera da produção da recém-criada ópera Don Juan. O caos habitual durante os últimos dias que antecedem uma estréia fora multiplicado dez vezes pela misteriosa criação da peça. Uma espécie de tensão desesperada pulsava em todos os ensaios, deixando os cantores no limite; seus olhos constantemente subiam para a escuridão acima deles. Ninguém, do mais forte assistente de cenário à mais cínica faxineira, ousava aventurar-se fora do seu alojamento sozinho. Viviam como se estivessem sitiados por alguma força invisível.

Metade dos cantores do teatro estivera no baile de máscaras, quando o Fantasma entregara sua peça brandindo uma espada. Haviam tido o singular infortúnio de saber que havia mais a temer do que sombras e ar por dentro das paredes da Ópera; à luz trêmula das lâmpadas de gás, reinava algo mais substancial do que um fantasma, e era o homem mascarado que agora assombrava seus pesadelos.

A estranheza da peça em si nada fazia para acalmar o medo, apenas para aumentá-lo. Repleto de tensões e frustrações sexuais, o trabalho feria a sensibilidade de todos os envolvidos, e ainda assim tinha o poder de instilar admiração até no coração mais empedernido. O fato de que o próprio Fantasma escrevera Don Juan e exigira um elenco bem específico para a sua criação era a faísca necessária para acender todos os ânimos dentro da Ópera, como um barril de pólvora.

Christine mais uma vez seria a soprano principal, como estava estipulado nas indicações da primeira página do libreto, um fato que soltara muitas línguas. Já era de conhecimento comum entre o pessoal da limpeza que Christine fora raptada pelo Fantasma no início do ano; estivera sumida durante uma noite e a metade do dia seguinte. Baseando-se nessas estranhas circunstâncias e no tratamento preferencial que ela geralmente recebia, muitos começavam a acreditar que a jovem diva estava mancomunada com o homem que vinha ativamente atormentando a Ópera.

Aqueles que realmente conheciam Mademoiselle Daaé riam-se dessas infundadas acusações. Eles sabiam que era mais provável Carlota aprender a representar durante aqueles três dias do que Christine fazer mal a alguém de propósito. Ela era jovem demais, quieta demais para tais boatos serem verdade. Seu coração era um livro aberto, diziam: facilmente lido e escrito. Os defensores de Christine expressavam mais abertamente suas opiniões do que os que fofocavam contra ela, por isso não era difícil para os interessados colherem informações sobre a jovem cantora e seus recentes infortúnios.

_Vocês realmente acreditam que um fantasma não só raptou uma de suas cantoras como também escreveu uma ópera? _Brielle indagou um tanto sarcasticamente. Um pesado silêncio respondeu ao olhar que lançou às duas jovens coristas com quem esbarrara. Quando elas concordaram enfaticamente, a mulher revirou os olhos.  _Isso está me deixando louca. Como alguém pode acreditar em tanta besteira? Desafia completamente a lógica._

Brielle retornara à Ópera aquele dia em grande agitação, mas não podia ficar longe com a consciência limpa, sabendo que os gerentes estavam colocando o teatro inteiro em perigo. Devagar, ela continuou:

_E vão encená-la daqui a três dias?

Mais uma vez as garotas concordaram, deixando de sorrir.

_Sim, Madame, temos que encenar. Os novos gerentes estavam errados em desafiá-lo. Aqui ele tem olhos em toda a parte. Ninguém está seguro quando o Fantasma espreita_ a pequena e loura corista sussurrou enquanto seus olhos dançavam nervosamente para as vigas lá em cima. Brielle ergueu uma sombrancelha, seguindo o olhar da moça para a escuridão sobre elas. Apenas o silêncio respondeu aos olhares inquiridores.

Cerrando os punhos sobre os quadris, Brielle abanou a cabeça para as duas garotas apavoradas à sua frente. Sentia-se na obrigação de esclarecê-las sobre a tolice daquelas fofocas de teatro.

_Ouçam-me com atenção, _ começou com voz firme _Não há coisas como fantasmas. Eles são meros fragmentos da imaginação ou vestígios da dor de alguma pessoa enlutada. A ciência vem conseguindo provar coisas notáveis: a existência de formas de vida microscópicas, a evolução, a própria idade do mundo, e mesmo assim nenhum cientista conseguiu achar evidência alguma sobre fantasmas. A conclusão lógica é que eles não existem.

As duas garotas fitaram-na, boquiabertas com seu tom de comando e incapazes de responder. Ninguém falara abertamento sobre tais coisas desde que a lenda do Fantasma começara.

_... Portanto é seguro dizer que seu Fantasma da Ópera deve ser algo inteiramente diferente. É mais provável que isso que vocês temem seja um lunático que fugi... _ um estrondo atrás das três mulheres interrompeu Brielle. As duas coristas soltaram gritos agudos e desapareceram no escuro corredor que levava aos bastidores, deixando-a sozinha.

A jovem de vinte e cinco anos virou-se na direção do barulho com as mãos erguidas para se defender. Algumas mechas de cabelo branco escaparam dos grampos, caindo-lhe no rosto enquanto ela esperava algum tipo de ataque. O coração batia com força enquanto a área em torno, contagiada pelo medo das coristas. De repente, o culpado pelo barulho apareceu à luz e miou. Brielle relaxou aliviada quando um gato listrado e gorducho trotou na sua direção e se esfregou em sua saia verde-escuro. Ela se curvou e apanhou o felino, coçando-lhe as orelhas.

_Menino levado, derrubando as coisas e assustando o coro. _um pequeno sorriso enfeitou seu rosto habitualmente impassível enquanto acariciava o gato, esperando que seu coração se acalmasse _Talvez você seja o verdadeiro Fantasma da Ópera. Não? Não creio que metade do pessoal daqui percebesse a diferença. E você com certeza me deu um belo susto, apesar do que eu disse.

O gato fitou-a com seus grandes olhos dourados, sem entender qual era a graça.

Ela suspirou e soltou o bichano, lembrando o motivo da sua volta à Ópera.  _Preciso descobrir o que está causando esta horrível sensação em minha cabeça. Está ficando pior a cada dia que passa, mal consigo pensar em outra coisa.Os sonhos estão ficando insuportáveis._  Sua crescente preocupação era visível em seus olhos enquanto andava fatigada pelo corredor, com o gorducho gato atrás.

Esperara que sua intervenção há alguns dias atrás houvesse aplacado sua consciência: às vezes, dar um aviso era o suficiente para dissipar seus estranhos pressentimentos. Mas não desta vez. Apesar do seu humilhante encontro com Mounsieur André, as últimas noites haviam sido atormentadas com pesadelos horríveis demais para serem lembrados pela manhã. Horas antes do amanhecer, Brielle acordava molhada de suor e com um grito na garganta. E não sabia por quê. Odiava não saber por quê.

Com o passar dos dias, os sonhos haviam se tornado mais claros. Podia lembrar dos assentos de veludo vermelho dentro da Ópera e do calor de um fogo terrível vindo de cima. Tirando esses dois detalhes, Brielle ainda estava no escuro quanto ao futuro do teatro. Foram mais os sonhos que qualquer outra coisa que a trouxeram de volta à Opera Populaire : estavam deixando-a completamente maluca.

No início da manhã, depois de acordar de seu último pesadelo, Brielle havia se perguntado em como entrar na Ópera, mas suas preocupações foram infundadas, pois havia sido de uma simplicidade chocante: fora só entrar. Havia esperado ser detida ao vaguear pelos bastidores, mas ninguém sequer a olhava duas vezes. Na verdade, não havia ninguém ali para impedi-la. Agora, Brielle fitava um estranho grupo de animais empalhados, dispostos no meio de uma floresta de altíssimas colunas gregas. Com uma coluna de cada lado dela, podia sentir uma tensão pairando no ar.  _Meu Deus, a história daquelas garotas deve estar me contagiando... de repente me sinto um pouco nervosa. A maioria do elenco deve estar em seus camarins, com medo do fantasma. Pobres tolos..._

Tirando os óculos escuros de um bolsinho do seio, Brielle entrou numa área iluminada atrás do cenário, aliviada em se ver livre daquelas peças descartadas de cenário. Havia chegado ao corredor onde ficavam os camarins dos cantores principais.  _Acho que a Christine de quem todos falam deve viver aqui. Toda essa conversa sobre fantasmas e raptos... Eu deveria estar na fila pelo papel de Lunática Número Um deste lugar,_  o pensamento a fez rir baixinho. Levou imediatamente a mão à boca, abafando o som.

Seu riso se tornou um arquejo assustado quando a porta no fim do corredor se abriu, batendo violentamente contra a parede. O barulho da madeira estalando ecoou pelo corredor, fazendo Brielle dar um pulo. Uma garota muito jovem, com cachos escuros caindo selvagemente pelos ombros, recuou lentamente da porta. Era evidente, mesmo à distância, que a pobrezinha estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.

_Como posso traí-lo, Raoul? _ a garota soluçou para a pessoa dentro do camarim _ Ele me guiou durante os piores anos de minha vida, deu-me sua música quando eu agonizava em silêncio! _ sua voz se alteou, perigosamente próxima da histeria enquanto ela recuava mais. A luz vinda da porta iluminava-lhe o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

_Eu não posso fazer isso! Não posso acabar assim! Por favor, não me peça isso, Raoul! _ cobriu o rosto em agonia e começou a chorar violentamente. Virando-se ainda com o rosto nas mãos, a garota disparou pelo corredor, quase esbarrando em Brielle antes de desaparecer numa esquina.

Um belo rapaz, com os cabelos louros presos num rabo de cavalo, saiu do camarim aos gritos:  
  
_Christine! É o único jeito! Christine! _ o grito do homem se transformou num grunhido de frustração, seus jovens olhos azuis brilhantes de preocupação e conflitos internos. Ficou olhando na direção que Christine tomara por um instante, antes de perceber que não estava só. Com um susto, notou Brielle a uma curta distância dele; endireitou-se subitamente e pigarreou, tentando em vão recuperar alguma compostura na frente da estranha.

Brielle mordeu o lábio inferior sob o olhar do rapaz, sentindo que acidentalmente presenciara uma cena pessoal que não deveria ter sido vista por um estranho. Sua risada anterior se fora de todo, deixando no lugar a máscara de porcelana que ela normalmente aparentava. 

_Perdoe-me. Não foi minha intenção me meter em sua... conversa. _ seu sotaque suavizava naturalmente as palavras.

Raoul abanou a cabeça o mais bondosamente que pôde.

_Não se desculpe... Madame. _notou o singelo anel de ouro na mão dela _Quando muito, nos metemos com a senhora _ tirou os olhos do rosto dela para fitar o corredor por onde Christine desaparecera. Endireitou o casaco e preparou-se para seguir a antiga namorada de infância.

Ao passar por Brielle, esta pegou-se agarrando a manga do casaco do rapaz, levada por alguma força desconhecida. Ele se virou, a irritação transpirando sob seus modos naturalmente gentis, porém a sinceridade nos olhos dela o acalmou.

_Por favor, Mounsieur. O que quer que aconteça durante os próximos três dias, não se esqueça de ser compassivo. É importante que, mesmo nas trevas onde não houver ninguém olhando, que o senhor tenha compaixão_ a estranheza das palavras que saíam de sua própria boca fez Brielle corar. Rapidamente, largou o rapaz e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo por trás da orelha.  _De onde veio isso? Nem conheço esse homem!_

Raoul fitou-a confuso por um instante, até que um olhar de compreensão apareceu em seu rosto. Seu queixo ficou tenso, e seus olhos se endureceram enquanto ele os desviava do rosto dela para o quarto de Christine.

_Infelizmente, Madame, algumas situações pedem para se esquecer a compaixão. Tais gentilezas estão perdidas para com aqueles que venderam a alma a Satã. Eu não serei fraco diante de alguém assim, não quando ele causou tanto sofrimento! _sua voz gentil tomou um tom perigoso, embora seus olhos traíssem uma leve tristeza.

Brielle abriu a boca para replicar, porém Raoul abanou a cabeça e recuou:

_Perdão, Madame, mas preciso me retirar. Ainda há coisas a serem feitas _ virou-se para sair atrás de Christine, mas parou no meio do corredor e voltou-se para Brielle _Aceite o meu conselho, Madame: deixe este lugar amaldiçoado antes que ele contamine a  _sua_  vida também! _e com isso, ele foi embora.

Uma vez sozinha, Brielle soltou uma série de pragas nada próprias de uma dama, muitas das quais aprendidas com seu irmão Conner há muito tempo atrás. Depois de desabafar, alisou a saia de veludo verde e se recompôs.

_Essa situação é um completo fiasco! _rosnou para si mesma. Acostumada a pensar em voz alta sempre que estava só, deu largas ao hábito enquanto tentava meditar sobre sua presente situação _Meus avisos caem sobre ouvidos surdos! Embora eu não possa culpá-los - nem eu mesma sei do que os estou avisando. Esse Fantasma da Ópera apavorou todo mundo. Não acredito que tantos adultos engulam uma história tão ridícula; dou graças às minhas boas estrelas por não ser tão crédula!

Suspirou e dirigiu-se para onde, segundo se lembrava, ficava o palco. Enquanto se aproximava de seu destino, os altos e baixos de um coro de vozes ficavam cada vez mais fortes. Brielle parou à esquerda do cenário, estranhamente cativada pelos sons que emanavam das bocas daqueles que ensaiavam, esquecendo a raiva. Apoiada contra a parede, sentiu suas preocupações se dissiparem nas quase mágicas ondas de som que emanavam sobre ela.  _Engraçado..._ pensou, distraída  _Nunca pensei que gostasse de ópera._

As ricas vibrações dos barítonos e altos davam ênfase aos agudos alcançados pelas sopranos, todas as notas se mesclando em perfeição numa complexa melodia que até Brielle, que não tinha talento musical, percebia que era genial. Pôs a mão no coração enquanto seus olhos se cerravam quase contra a vontade. Nunca tivera uma reação tão forte a qualquer tipo de música antes. Era quase como se as notas carregassem em si mesmas a essência de todas as emoções humanas.

Brielle achou-se quase subjugada por um momento, até que um ruído estranho chegou aos seus ouvidos, acima da música. Um barulho suave de alguma coisa flutuando, acompanhado pelo rangido áspero de velhas cordas, vinha do escuro das vigas, bem acima de sua cabeça. Perguntando-se o que era, abriu os olhos claros e olhou para cima. Depois franziu a testa e tirou os óculos escuros, tentando enxergar na escuridão do teto. Um pequeno objeto vinha flutuando das sombras, e quando caiu aos seus pés ela viu surpresa que era uma carta.

Curvou-se automaticamente para apanhá-la, virou-a e franziu de novo a testa ao ver o selo, na forma de uma caveira de cera vermelha.  _Que esquisito. Este lugar revela continuamente novas variações de estranheza._ Olhou mais uma vez para cima antes de abrir a carta, depois sua curiosidade natural venceu. As rugas em sua testa se aprofundaram, depois se congelaram em fúria ao ler as palavras:

_Prezada Madame Donovan,_

  
_Suas visitas à minha Ópera têm sido cada vez mais divertidas. Primeiro, o pequeno interlúdio com o meu estúpido gerente, e agora, fofoca com as miseráveis coristas. Acho muito estranho que uma mulher de posição tenha um comportamento tão vulgar. E acho extremamente impróprio para uma senhora, Madame, meter seu nariz onde não é chamada._

_Por ora, tenho certeza de que a senhora começa a perceber que seus esforços são em vão. Lógica e ciência não têm poder por trás dessas cortinas. Tente o que quiser, mas não poderá perturbar os planos que já estão sendo postos em prática._

_O melhor que pode fazer é ir embora imediatamente._

_F.O._

_P.S. Tome cuidado, Madame. A Ópera é famosa por seus acidentes._

A linguagem da carta revelava a inteligência do autor, e no entanto as palavras em si haviam sido escritas de maneira extremamente simples, como o autor não tivesse prática em escrita formal.

Uma ameaça velada pairava por trás da educada gramática de cada palavra. Foi essa ameaça sutil que deixou a mulher furiosa: nada podia incitar mais a sua ira do que intimidação. Lentamente, Brielle amassou a carta com um punho branco de tão cerrado, e voltado para cima.

_Está enganado a meu respeito, senhor! Não sou um desses tolos a que está acostumado. Ameaças infantis e cartas misteriosas não significam nada para mim! _Brielle atirou a carta no chão _Eu não serei intimidada! E permita-me lhe deixar bem claro: se o senhor tentar ferir qualquer pessoa deste teatro, eu o esganarei com minhas próprias mãos!

Voltou-se então, as saias girando, e começou a procurar a entrada principal da Ópera. Já descobrira o suficiente por aquele dia. Sabia agora que, misturado aos boatos que cercavam o Fantasma, havia um fio de verdade. Em algum lugar daquelas histórias havia uma pista para a razão da Ópera estar em perigo.  _Agora que já falei com todos, sei que alguma coisa horrível irá acontecer quando Don Juan for encenado. Posso sentir isso. Tudo está de algum modo interligado._

Com a cabeça teimosamente erguida, Brielle saiu apressada dos bastidores do teatro para a grande área de recepção. Pôs mais uma vez os óculos escuros, escancarou as portas principais e saiu furiosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um par de olhos sombrios acompanhou a saída tempestuosa da mulher, perdendo por um momento seu brilho de fúria traída. Bom humor, mais do que maldade, iluminou o olhar do Fantasma por vários instantes, suavizando suas feições até que simpáticas linhas marcassem os cantos de seus olhos. Não estava acostumado a ser alvo de uma linguagem tão ferina.  _E vinda de uma mulher... Ela até ameaçou me estrangular com suas mãos nuas. É de morrer de rir._

Logo foi interrompido em seus pensamentos por uma nota desafinada vinda do palco. O homem de cabelos escuros encolheu-se visivelmente com o som, e seu bom-humor desapareceu como um sopro de fumaça. Rapidamente o calculismo e a violência voltaram ao seu olhar. Enquanto ele se balançava para as vigas mais altas pendurado por uma simples corda, pensou mais uma vez na interferência da estranha jovem, desta vez com raiva:

_Vamos ver, Madame, até que ponto vai a sua coragem. Oh, sim, vamos ver.


	4. Sem Alternativa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia da estréia de Dom Juan Triunfante. Será que as previsões de Brielle vão se confirmar?

 

**Sem Alternativa**

Enquanto o distante sol de inverno se punha devagar por trás do horizonte parisiense, uma fila de elegantes carruagens começou a se juntar diante da entrada principal da Opera Populaire. Homens elegantes e mulheres elaboradamente vestidas saíam devagar de seus coches e subiam as escadas em frente ao prédio, demorando-se apesar do frio, para olhar abertamente para seus companheiros de classe. 

A Ópera se animava no escurecer crescente; cada janela do prédio de dez andares estava iluminada, dando as boas vindas aos frequentadores que chegavam. Poucos se demoravam o suficiente para apreciar a genialidade da própria construção; o frio invernal e o desinteresse conduziam a todos para o corredor principal. Se parassem por um momento,  os dramáticos cortinados barrocos e as estátuas de mármore maciço pelas quais passavam teriam deixado qualquer pessoa inteligente sem fala. Mas claro, ninguém se importava em parar, pois dentro do teatro havia um drama totalmente diferente à espera.

Era de conhecimento comum que a alta sociedade parisience levava muito a sério as Artes. Pelo menos é o que parecia, pois qualquer aristocrata rico digno de ter seu nome mencionado jamais perdia uma estreía. Muitos, na verdade, disputavam o número limitado de camarotes que ladeavam os dois mil assentos do teatro, desejosos da exposição que essa posição proporcionava. Na realidade, nenhum parisiense rico se importava muito com o talento dos cantores ou a genialidade do compositor, pois a Ópera servia como uma vitrine para as útlimas modas e as mais belas mulheres de sangue azul. Era um lugar para se ver e ser visto.

Enquanto se pavoneavam pelas escadas até a entrada, as mulheres olhavam umas às outras com ar calcunista, avaliando o talhe e a finura de suas companheiras de classe e juntando cada migalha de informação para narrar as mais saborosas mais tarde, no moinho das fofocas. Sussurros maldosos voavam para todos os lados na multidão, a cada carruagem nova que chegava. Inveja e disputas mesquinhas rolavam soltas entre as mulheres cobertas pelos vestidos e jóias mais caros e as que chegavam a pé em suas roupas domingueiras. *

_Meu Deus, o que aquela tolinha está vestindo? É inacreditável, se aquele corpinho fosse mais decotado até Satã poderia olhar dentro dele_uma jovem nobre sussurrou cruelmente por trás de seu leque rendado para a amiga.

A mulher com quem ela conversava riu e balançou a cabeça para fazer seus brincos de diamante brilharem:

_Sem dúvida! Mas acho que seu marido também está apreciando a vista.

Com o comentário, o sorriso malicioso da primeira mulher repuxou-se numa careta azeda. Fechando o leque com um estalo, marchou até um homem baixinho e calvo, e arrancou-o de perto da ruiva voluptuosa com a qual ele conversava. Marido e mulher subiram juntos até o corredor, trocando reprimendas discretas atrás de dentes cerrados e um leque vaporoso.

Os homens na multidão mostravam não ser melhores do que suas companheiras, embora  suas táticas para examinar os outros fossem menos óbvias. Em vez de discutir sobre roupas, eles fitavam abertamente as mulheres ou os cavalos de raça das carruagens dos outros homens. Aqueles que traziam as peças mais vistosas pelo braço ou à frente de seus coches eram invejados calorosamente e respeitados de má vontade. Para eles, status era apenas outra competição a ser vencida e a Ópera servia como perfeito campo de batalha.

Por essa razão, muito poucos dos esnobes que vinham para a apresentação daquela noite se importavam com a nova ópera, seu autor desconhecido ou os boatos que cercavam o teatro. Sensacionalizadas pelos jornais parisienses, as histórias de estranhos acidentes e sopranos raptadas; e a existência de um fantasma servia apenas para conversinhas interessantes antes que o espetáculo começasse. 

Enquanto as sombras cresciam, uma simples carruagem negra parou na frente da Ópera, perdendo-se em meio aos coches de cores vivas já enfileirados. Sem esperar que a carruagem avançasse até o local apropriado, na frente das portas principais, um belo homem com cerca de trinta anos saltou bruscamente do veículo; suas botas atingiram a calçada de pedra com um estalo alto e sem dignidade. Enquanto se virava para ajudar sua acompanhante a descer, seu cabelo ruivo até os ombros fazia reflexos vermelhos sob os últimos raios do sol poente. Muitas damas presentes, chocadas pela impaciência da chegada dele, voltaram-se para olhá-lo, e não demorou que seus olhares reprovadores se transformacem em miradas de apreciação.

Embora o recém-chegado se vestisse como um cavalheiro, tinha o corpo de um trabalhador vulgar. Era alto, de ombros largos, o talhe de seu casaco de noite incapaz de esconder decentemente os músculos bem talhados. Seu queixo era quadrado e forte, seu nariz levemente adunco, elementos que dariam a seu rosto um ar severo se não fosse pelo perpétuo sorriso que lhe curvava os cantos da boca e iluminava seus olhos verdes. Mas eram seus modos que mais chamavam a atenção. Havia uma animação e energia em seus gestos que o situava a um mundo de distância dos cavalheiros entediados e gorduchos que circulavam em torno.

A mulher a qual ele carinhosamente assistia também era atraente o bastante para voltar mais que algumas cabeças. Pilhas de cabelo branco coroavam um rosto de beleza fria e feições tão perfeitamente proporcionais quanto as de uma escultura grega. O nariz era reto e aristocrático, enquanto as bochechas e o queixo eram arredondados, permeando suas feições com uma doçura que sua expressão séria não conseguia esconder. Seus lábios cheios estavam tensos nos cantos, sem sorrir. Enquanto o companheiro era dinâmico e mutável, ela era a própria quietude, com movimentos graciosos como neve caindo numa noite de inverno.

Ela parou para olhar a multidão que se juntava, com olhos luminosos da cor exata de um mar agitado pela tempestade. Desviou o olhar e suspirou profundamente, antes de abanar suas saias de ceda cinza e aceitar o braço de seu acompanhante. O homem sorriu com o contato e seus olhos se iluminaram com risos, porém o rosto da dama permaneceu impassível, exceto pela pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas enquanto fitava novamente a multidão diante dela.  O homem atravessou o braço e aliviou-a da enorme bolsa negra que carregava. 

O belo casal afastou-se da carruagem e caminhou com ar descuidado até a entrada da Ópera. A mulher de cabelos brancos ergueu a mão e distraidamente ajustou o pingente de prata em seu pescoço enquanto examinava a arquitetura do teatro com ar prazeroso. Muitas das outras mulheres deram risadinhas malvadas porque a moça não usava pedras preciosas e fitava boquiaberta a Ópera, como uma camponesa. Também notaram divertidas a tentativa da jovem de usar uma velha peruca empoada; que atrevimento, usar cabelo branco numa época tão moderna. Novos ricos eram sempre divertidos. Tudo aquilo as fazia especular o que aquele homem tão encantador  estava fazendo ao lado dela.

_Brielle, relaxe _o homem disse carinhosamente, inclinando-se de modo que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir _Isto foi idéia sua, afinal.

Sorriu para ela e continuou:

_Devo confessar que fiquei bem chocado com o seu pedido. Você sempre odiou essas demonstrações frívolas de status. Mas preciso dizer que fiquei feliz em cavar dinheiro de uns sujeitos que me deviam favores pra conseguir estes bilhetes. Nada é mais divertido que corromper a chatíssima vida social da minha irmã com um pouquinho do meu tino social.

_Francamente, Conner! Isto é sério. Você sabe muito bem porque eu vim esta noite._Brielle exclamou, apertando o braço do irmão enquanto passavam por um grupo de damas cacarejantes. Baixando a cabeça, ignorou deliberadamente a sensação de olhos julgadores que a seguiam escada acima.

Apesar da fachada composta, Brielle sempre se sentira pouco à vontade em grandes multidões. Tendo crescido no interior da Irlanda, onde a superstição fazia parte do cotidiano, suas estranhas cores sempre haviam atraído atenções indesejadas. Houvera boatos de que ela não era humana e sim um changeling** deixado pelo Povo Pequeno para causar confusão nas aldeias. E como se não bastasse, ela dizia coisas estranhas aos aldeões, coisas que mais tarde acabavam acontecendo. Acidentes de fazenda, más colheitas e mortes prematuras assombravam seus sonhos e às vezes se espalhavam durante as horas em que estava acordada, convencendo a todos que ela realmente fora enviada pelo Diabo.

Cedo havia aprendido a nunca falar o que sabia. Mas mesmo seu silêncio não impedia as crianças da aldeia de seguirem-na no caminho e na volta da escola, provocando-a com palavras e ocasionalmente com pequenas pedras. Não havia como se defender quando se era cercada dessa maneira. E depois que ela chegou em casa com um machucado acima do olho direito, seu pai fez as malas de uma vez por todas e passou a levar a família com ele em suas viagens, de modo permanente. 

Tudo isso acontecera há muitos anos, e a pequena cicatriz mal se notava agora;  porém grandes multidões ainda a deixavam nervosa. Mais do que nervosa, na verdade. À medida que o número de pessoas aumentava, Brielle ia ficando cada vez mais desconfortável e dolorosamente tímida. Era uma reação visceral que nenhuma lógica ou autodisciplina conseguia curar. Às vezes, quando a proximidade da turba se tornava intensa demais, ela sentia sufocada, como se as paredes de corpos lhe arrancassem o ar dos pulmões.

Baixando instintivamente a cabeça, Brielle tentava evitar ser notada enquanto continuavam a subir; procurava ignorar o bem-conhecido pânico que lhe apertava o coração e a vozinha incessante de dúvida que murmurava em seu pensamento:  _"O que estou fazendo aqui? Não devia ter dito nada. Isto foi um erro. Não passa de sonhos, nada mais... São apenas sonhos..."_

Ignorando completamente a autoreprimenda e expressão lúgubre de Brielle, Conner continuou como se ela não tivesse falado nada: 

_Eu tinha esperança de que você usasse um pouquinho de cor hoje. Não tenho palavras pra expressar como odeio cinza e preto. Seria demais pedir um toque de rosa ou talvez um bonito azul? Você sempre ficou tão linda de azul, Bri. Como um dia de inverno..._fez uma pausa e olhou o corte sombrio e a cor do vestido dela; seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco _Já faz quatro anos, Bri. Não acha que já é tempo de seguir em frente?

Evitando o olhar do irmão, Brielle tocou a medalha de São Judas no pescoço. Ele tinha razão, fazia quatro anos que John havia morrido; o período de luto considerado obrigatório pela sociedade - um ano - já havia passado há muito tempo. Ela não precisava mais usar preto; seria aceitável que usasse roupas coloridas ou até se casasse de novo. Mais que aceitável, na verdade. Sendo uma mulher no meio dos vintes anos e com uma criança pequena, era mais que esperado que ela arrumasse um homem para tomar conta da casa. Não era apropriado que lutasse pela vida sozinha.

Mas Brielle não suportava nem pensar nisso. John fora o único homem fora de sua família que não a fazia se sentir louca ou uma aberração. Ele fora paciente e bondoso, seu porto seguro quando os pesadelos chegavam e ela acordava a casa toda aos gritos. Ele a amara apesar de tudo. E Brielle preferia agarrar-se à perda, por mais que doesse, do que apagar as lembranças dele. Não queria esquecê-lo e nem esquecer o jeito como ele a fazia se sentir. Para ela, jamais haveria o momento adequado de seguir em frente e deixar John para trás. Não havia prazo final para seu luto e nunca haveria.

A dor sussurrou-se em sua mente como uma velha amiga, e seus olhos se escureceram com lágrimas não derramadas. Incapaz de responder por um momento, abanou a cabeça. Como frequentemente acontecia, a tristeza começou a tomar o lugar do pânico e de tudo o mais.

_De que jeito, Conner? Eu não posso _murmurou.

Assustado pelo sofrimento na expressão dela, Conner fez uma careta. Caminharam em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto ele procurava qualquer coisa que a distraísse da melancolia da qual parecia jamais conseguir se livrar.

_Sabia que eu tive de chantagear um cardeal pra poder comprar os bilhetes desta noite?

Brielle olhou o irmão por um instante e não respondeu. Então, devagar, seus olhos voltaram à vida e a incredulidade substituiu a tristeza:

_Que diacho você quer dizer?

Aliviado por ter conseguido distraí-la momentaneamente, Conner deu um sorriso largo:

_Acontece que ele gostava de ministrar os sacramentos às garotas do bordel de Madame Florence.

Brielle soltou o fôlego e fez cara feia para Conner:

_Não vejo nada de errado nisso...

Rindo, Conner passou o braço pelos ombros pequenos da irmã, aproximou a boca do ouvido dela e baixou a voz:

_Não seria nenhum problema se o pessoal envolvido estivesse usando roupas.

Brielle aspirou o ar, escandalizada e socou o braço de corner; o rubor instanteamente fez seu rosto pegar fogo:

_Você... é... impossível! _exclamou, pontuando cada palavra com um soquinho no peito do mano  _Todos os santos mártires devem chorar o dia inteiro quando pensam na sua alma imortal!

Conner desviou-se do alcance dela e continuou a rir:

_Sabia que você ia gostar dessa história.

_Deixe de bobagem, seu  tolo. Não acredito em nada do que está dizendo. 

_Que é isso, Bri, você sabe que eu só minto aos domingos.

Ignorando-o, Brielle ergueu o queixo e começou a subir a escadaria da Ópera, deixando Conner para trás. Ele apressou-a segui-la, correndo a seu lado enquanto ela continuava a ignorá-lo. Brielle lançou-lhe um olhar e repuxou os lábios com irritação.

_O que eu não entendo foi porque você insistiu em vir comigo._desabafou subitamente _Sou perfeitamente capaz de me cuidar. Preferia que você tivesse ficado em casa com Aria._depois de uma pesada pausa, ela diminuiu seu passo altivo _Este problema é meu, Conner.

_Ah, é problema seu? _ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, os olhos verdes dançando _Você sabe muito bem que eu a conheço. Acha mesmo que conseguiria enfrentar sozinha esta multidão?

Ela abriu a boca, frustrada, porém ele a cortou:

_Além do mais, que tipo de irmão mais velho eu seria se não olhasse por você?

_Um que presta atenção _ela resmungou _Eu já lhe disse que não sei o que vai acontecer hoje. Pode ser qualquer coisa. Pode ser também, o que é mais provável, nada. Você e Aria são toda a família que me restou, Conner. Se algo acontecer com você por causa das minhas alucinações idiotas, eu não sei o que...

Ao ouvir essas palavras, o sorriso de Conner desapareceu , subsituído por uma carranca feroz:

_Não fale de si mesma desse jeito, Bri. Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que já tive o prazer de conhecer. Eu confio nos seus instintos. Se você sente que vai acontecer alguma coisa errada aqui, é porque vai. Você sempre soube coisas antes delas acontecerem. Isso não pode ser explicado por alucinações, pode? E eu quero estar aqui para ajudar tanto quanto você! Não esqueça que você também é a minha única família!_lembrou-a, enquanto atravessavam as portas principais e entravam no corredor iluminado.

Piscando porque a luz atacava seus olhos sensíveis, Brielle deu um suspiro culpado:  
 

_Me desculpe, Conner. Não pensei em como você se sentia.

Conner aceitou as desculpas com um balançar de cabeça e baixou os olhos para ela; seus olhos verdes se suavizaram.

_Estou contente que você esteja aqui _ela deu-lhe um sorriso raro e brilhante, enquanto ele apertava sua mão, para tranquilizá-la. Apoiada nele, Brielle sentiu suas preocupações afrouxarem. Pelo menos por um instante.

Conner suspirou e olhou com curiosidade para os opulentos arredores:

_Numa coisa você tem de dar crédito aos franceses..._ começou muito sério  _Eles são especialistas em roçar os limites da decência._ e riu, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para os nus em alto-relevo que decoravam as escadas principais.

Por um momento, Brielle pensou em ficar chocada com a insistente indecência de Conner, mas desistiu. De que adiantava? Ele estava sempre roçando as barreiras de se tornar um completo patife. Além do mais, era mesmo engraçado.

Abafou com a mão a risadinha que ameaçava escapar por causa do comentário. Seu irmão era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiam quebrar o véu de luto que parecia separá-la eternamente do resto do mundo. Ele a fazia esquecer que ela era diferente dos outros, esquecer o que ela havia encontrado e perdido. Estar com ele sempre a fazia sentir-se jovem novamente. Lembrava-a de uma época em que contavam histórias de fantasma um para o outro no escuro, e trocavam caretas na mesa do jantar. Sempre a lembrava de uma época em que haviam sido felizes, antes da morte da mãe e depois do pai, antes dela enterrar o marido e ter de criar sua filha sozinha.

Mas, como sempre, o riso em seus olhos morreu, deixando sua expressão meio vazia embora ela continuasse a sorrir:

_E  _você_ é especialista em decência? Acho que foi você, querido irmão, que correu bêbado e nu pelas charnecas escocesas depois do seu aniversário de dezoito anos _replicou, na esperança de embaraçá-lo com a lembrança.

Porém, longe de se envergonhar, Conner atirou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada; as sardas espalhadas em seu rosto destacaram-se agudamente à luz das lâmpadas.

_Eu tinha esquecido disso, Bri!  O uísque escocês é o melhor do mundo!

Brielle revirou os olhos e puxou-o escadaria acima:

_Venha. Vamos sair desta multidão. Já estou farta dessas  velhotas ricas me olhando feio.

_"Se fossem só velhas ricas que a olhassem eu não me preocuparia tanto. Ela nem percebe que os homens não chegam a notar seu cabelo. Seu rosto os distrai demais."_ pensou, mostrando rapidamente os dentes para um nobre francês que lançava olhares indecentes a Brielle. O homem se assustou com aquele comportamente nada cavalheiresco e deu-lhes as costas. Brielle continuou puxando o braço sem perceber o que acontecia acima de sua cabeça; e também sem saber o que acontecia por trás das cortinas do teatro.  

Christine sentou-se na frente do grande espelho de seu quarto, olhando distraída para seu reflexo pálido. A manga de sua fantasia de camponesa espanhola pendia ignorada de seu ombro claro. Como num transe, a garota nem percebia a atividade ao seu redor. Duas assistentes jovens ocupavam-se arrumando seus cachos para a apresentação iminente, porém ela nem as notava.  Limitava-se a fitar o espelho que agora guardava tantas recordações, boas e ruins. Uma única lágrima escapou pelos seus grandes olhos castanhos e escorreu-lhe pela face. Ergueu a mão trêmula e enxugou-a, enquanto se levantava. Depois tirou um momento e inspirou fundo várias vezes, na tentativa de acabar com o tremor que tomava conta de seu corpo inteiro.

Aquela noite, ela sabia, destruiria o homem que fora seu guardião e mentor durante anos. Quebraria o coração dele em mil pedaços e, ao fazê-lo, quebraria uma parte do seu, também. A afeição e respeito que sentira antes por seu anjo haviam se retraído diante do homem ciumento e temperamental que viera a conhecer. Seus atos possessivos e impulsivos a haviam apavorado muito mais que a visão de seu rosto. Mas não via outra alternativa. Se quisesse ser feliz, precisava fazer o que Raoul dizia. E ela queria desesperadamente ser feliz. Feliz com seu lindo e gentil Raoul.

Christine deu as costas ao espelho e entrou como sonâmbula no corredor. As asssistentes seguiram-na de perto, dando os últimos retoques em seu cabelo e traje antes que chegasse a vez dela entrar em cena.

Ela não ia mentir a si mesma e dizer que o rosto de seu Anjo não a repugnara. O choque de ver sua deformidade a deixara sem fala, aterrorizando-a até o fundo da alma. Jamais na vida imaginara que um ser humano poderia ser tão feio, que feições normais poderiam ser tão distorcidas. Mesmo agora, pensar nisso fazia seu coração bater apressado e seu estômago se revirar. O que vira no lado direito do rosto fora um contraste horrível com o esquerda. Uma grande decepção, pois o lado direito era notavelmente bonito. Queixo forte, nariz reto e aristocrático e intensos olhos azuis criavam juntos uma imagem de perfeição.  _"Porém a face direita..."_

Justo quando começava a se perder em pensamentos, viu Raoul sair de um corredor lateral, o rosto tenso. Christine abandonou suas meditações ao vê-lo e caiu em seus braços. As duas assistentes jovens retiraram-se, deixando-os a sós.

_Raoul, estou com medo _ ela soluçou enquanto ele a acalmava e beijava-a gentilmente na testa.

_Ficará tudo bem, Christine. Depois desta noite, poderemos ficar juntos.

Ela concordou com o rosto em seu ombro, antes de separar-se dele com relutância.

_Estarei vigiando na platéia. Haverá guardas em todas as portas. Ele não poderá machucar mais ninguém _Raoul conduziu-a até a coxia e deixou-a nas mãos de um dos membros do elenco. Langou a ela um último olhar encorajador, depois se virou e correu para tomar seu lugar na platéia.

Christine torceu as mãos enquanto as luzes do teatro diminuiam e as dos holofotes aumentavam. As cortinas levantaram, revelando os membros do coro num cenário inspirado no Inferno. Chamas de madeira e jatos de fumaça artificial fizeram a platéia arquejar de surpresa, mas quando o coro começou a cantar, todos os outros sons silenciaram. 

Piangi, o tenor principal, tomou seu lugar cantando sua parte com o primeiro barítono. O obeso cantor desapareceu logo atrás de uma cortina vermelha, dando a deixa para Christine entrar em cena.  Enquanto ela adentrava a luz, seu tremor parou e uma expressão sonhadora tomou seu rosto ansioso. Afinal de contas, ela era uma atriz extraordinária.

_"Que o Céu me perdoe pelo que devo fazer."_ pensou.

______________________________________________________________

* roupa domingueira, ou roupa de domingo : antigamente, as pessoas - em especial as com pouco dinheiro -  reservavam as melhores roupas para ir à missa aos domingos. 

** changeling - criança feia, geniosa, retardada ou considerada "esquisita" (como Brielle), que seria deixada pelas fadas no lugar de um bebê humano. Essa lenda era mais conhecida na Irlanda, embora seus registros venham da Roma Antiga. 

 

   
  
---


	5. Um Desastre Além da Imaginação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brielle e Conner se preparam para assistir Dom Juan Triunfante, sem ter idéia da armadilha preparada por Raoul e Christine.

Um Desastre Além da Imaginação

 

Brielle lançou um sorriso nervoso para o irmão quando as luzes de gás enfraqueceram no teatro. É isto. Por favor... por favor, que eu tenha me enganado este tempo todo.

Lentamente, as cortinas se retraíram, revelando os cenários magnificamente elaborados. Duas escadas em caracol emolduravam o palco acima de chamas feitas de maneira tão realista que pareciam arder de verdade. Depois de uma rápida pausa, os membros do coro foram surgindo e tomaram suas posições em torno de uma lareira circular, sob o balcão sustentado pelas duas escadas. Logo o som de muitas vozes elevou-se em perfeita harmonia, quebrando o silêncio do teatro. A audiência acomodou-se para assistir a ópera com binóculos dourados.

As cenas de abertura rapidamente revelaram a trama sem desperdiçar uma única nota ou fala no processo. Brielle sentiu-se facilmente envolvida pela história, puxada para dentro das cenas emocionais e rápidas apesar da ansiedade que nublava sua mente. Acomodou-se mais para a frente no assento, com os olhos bem abertos enquanto via Don Juan desaparecer atrás de uma cortina; pensava no que aconteceria com a pobre garota contra a qual ele tramava. 

As lembranças de seus sonhos horríveis e do desastre que prometiam desvanecia-se à medida que ficava cada vez mais absorvida pelo drama diante dela. Diversas vezes Brielle arrancou-se mentalmente do mundo encenado no palco, censurando-se que não estava ali para assistir a uma ópera. Seu motivo para estar ali era mais sério e merecia sua completa atenção. Tirando os olhos do palco, olhou em torno, para as lâmpadas de gás que iluminavam a platéia, tentando ignorar a peça. Mas a todo momento a música atacava sua resolução como um assassino à noite, cortando sua concentração. Voltou os olhos para o palco, como se fosse guiada por uma mão invisível.

Uma garota havia pisado no palco e sua voz chegava sem esforço até os camarotes mais afastados. Com surpresa, Brielle reconheceu nela a garota que vira nos bastidores três dias atrás. Christine... era o nome dela, eu acho. pensou, enquanto um dedo sutil de pavor interrompia seu interesse na peça. Não posso deixar de sentir que ela e aquele rapaz que passou são muito importantes para o que vai acontecer hoje. Mas como... o que vai acontecer?

Agarrou os braços da cadeira e lançou um olhar ansioso em torno, estudando o resto da platéia atrás de alguma pista para explicar-lhe seus enigmáticos sonhos. Mas nada de incomum aparecia. A audiência continuava sentada como se estivesse congelada no tempo, os olhos presos no palco, o teatro inteiramente quieto exceto pelo frufru dos leques de algumas senhoras. Conner virou ligeiramente a cabeça em sua direção e lançou-lhe um olhar estranho. Ela devia ter feito algum barulho, pois ele continuou a fitá-la como se ela estivesse criando barba.

Uma melodia nova e mais sombria começou a insinuar-se no tecido da Ópera assim que a voz angelical de Christine silenciou; trompas e tambores franceses lentamente substituíram a pureza do violoncello. Atraída pelo tom ameaçador que emanava do poço da orquestra, Brielle voltou os olhos preocupados para a ação no palco. Conner murmurou alguma coisa, mas tudo que ela fez foi abanar a cabeça. Enquanto seus dedos se enterravam no veludo vermelho dos braços da cadeira, o coração de Brielle começou a trovejar, deixando-a sem fôlego.

A cortina sob a qual Don Juan havia anteriormente desaparecido foi violentamente puxada para trás, justo quando a música mudava. Uma batida pulsante e um dueto de cordas mais profundo e violento sobrepuseram a melodia idealista que Christine acabara de cantar.

Por trás da cortina agora abertaum homem posava altivamente, seu rosto mascarado inclinado de leve enquanto ele fitava Christine com intensidade. Seu cabelo preto estava puxado para trás do rosto, um rosto escondido por uma máscara negra. Sua roupa, um traje negro finamente costurado, enfatizava sua cintura estreita e os longos músculos de seus braços e pernas. Um canto de sua boca ergueu-se num sorriso de triunfo, enquanto ele pisava no palco com a graciosidade de um gato selvagem. Ele fluía pelo palco; seus movimentos mal pareciam deslocar o ar e seus olhos brilhavam sob a máscara, sem nunca deixar Christine.

Havia algo sinistramente errado na maneira como ele andava até a cantora, no inclinar de sua cabeça e olhar fito, como se quisesse comê-la viva se chegasse até ela. Brielle nunca vira nada igual em sua vida e não tinha certeza se ele estava só atuando. Sua testa começou a suar, enquanto ela olhava. Um pavor sufocante elevou-se e cresceu como um tumor em sua garganta até ter certeza de que sufocaria com a terrível pressão. Seus pesadelos lembrados pela metade começaram a sussurrar em sua mente, mas ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do palco.

Quando Christine virou a cabeça para olhar para o homem, deixou o queixo cair e recuou vários passos, em pânico. Era evidente que de algum modo aquele homem tomara o lugar do obeso Piangi, mas Brielle achou estranho que Christine permitisse que tal coisa a fizesse esquecer de atuar. Em contraste, a platéia não pareceu ligar para a mudança; as senhoras, principalmente, começaram a assistir com mais interesse do que antes, porém algo no estômago de Brielle se agitou.

Não sabia porquê, mas algo naquele homem de cabelos escuros aguçava seus sentidos ao extremo, dando-lhe uma percepção maior das coisas à sua volta. O som das lâmpadas de gás sibilando no candelabro acima, o ar quente roçando em seu rosto; mas, acima de tudo, cada detalhe do estranho homem no palco, sua curiosa forma de mover-se, seu olhar selvagem, seu corpo esguio. Cada detalhe gravava-se a fogo em sua memória.

Mesmo à distância, sua presença se destacava; pelo simples fato de estar ali, parecia eclipsar todos os outros personagens do palco. Quando os olhos dele percorreram a platéia, um lampejo de energia percorreu a espinha de Brielle, como se houvesse tocado em eletricidade. Pressionou o estômago com a mão, numa tentativa de acalmar sua estranha reação, antes que alguém percebesse seu rubor subindo pescoço acima. E ainda assim, o terror crescia. "O que há comigo?" pensou.

Naquele preciso momento, o mascarado abriu a boca e emitiu os sons mais gloriosos que Brielle já ouvira. Todos seus pensamentos estacaram de repente. O peso da ansiedade que pesava em seus ombros derreteu, dando-lhe a sensação de flutuar. Nunca na vida se sentira tão fraca e nunca na vida não dava a mínima. Conseguia respirar de novo, seu coração continuava a correr porém mais com alegria do que com medo. Não havia nada para se preocupar. A única coisa que precisava fazer naquele momento era ouvir, ouvir àquela voz.

O rubor que Brielle havia tentado reprimir começou a tingir suas bochechas de rosa. Sentia-se quente, fervendo, até. A voz dele era um fragmento do Céu. Chegava até a alma, trazendo emoções à superfície, até mesmo do seu guardado coração. Os olhos de Brielle cerraram-se contra a vontade dela, suas sobrancelhas nevadas flutuavam contra o rosto ardente. Pela segunda vez aquela semana, sentiu-se esmagada pelo esplendor e intensidade daquela ópera bizarra.

Os súbitos arquejos escandalizados em torno acordaram Brielle de sua momentânea embriaguez. Abriu os olhos sonhadoramente, virou a cabeça e viu que o irmão estava boquiaberto. Olhando de volta para o palco, começou a captar algumas das palavras que estavam perturbando a platéia.

Cada frase pingava escancarada sexualidade. Chocada, Brielle levou a mão ao coração galopante; nunca ouvira tais insinuações pronunciadas num teatro público. O rubor que já havia em seu rosto brilhou, deixando-a ainda mais corada. Mas apesar de seu embaraço natural, não conseguia tirar os olhos do casal no palco. A maneira como se moviam juntos, como Christine se derretia ao toque dele: era mágico. Era erótico.

E enquanto Christine começou a cantar, Brielle voltou bruscamente a si mesma. O terror percorreu novamente seu corpo, como uma tempestade no mar: negro, aterrorizante e frio. Brielle sentiu-se doente à medida que a pressão em sua garganta crescia, recusando-se a ser reprimida e distraindo-a da apresentação. Levou a mão trêmula à têmpora direita, tentando livrar-se da confusão criada pela música. A pulsação entre suas têmporas começou a bater no ritmo da Ópera enquanto os minutos se passavam. Christine e o homem misterioso estavam lentamente subindo uma escada sobre o palco. A tensão sexual da música crescia a níveis insuportáveis, assim como a pressão na cabeça de Brielle se tornava intolerável.

De repente, o mundo girou nos eixos e Brielle atirou-se para trás no assento, a pressão por trás de seus olhos quase fazendo-a desmaiar. Sua cabeça desceu para trás, sobre o encosto da cadeira. Os grandes olhos cinza fitaram o impressionante candelabro acima dela, o corpinho subia e descia enquanto ela lutava para respirar.

Muito de longe, sentiu o irmão tocar seu braço. Ele a chamava pelo nome, ela sabia, porém mal podia ouvi-lo acima do rugido em sua mente. As imagens de seus sonhos piscaram violentamente numa claridade cegante através de sua cabeça, passando por seus olhos repetidamente. O calor de um fogo terrível vindo de cima... Oh meu Deus!

Uma melodia gentil e suplicante agora tocava no palco, mas nada fazia para acalmar o pânico que corria nas veias de Brielle. O mascarado acariciava suavemente o rosto de Christine.

Arrancando as mãos do irmão de cima dela, Brielle cambaleou para se levantar, os olhos ainda presos na imensa lanterna no alto, esquecendo completamente as pessoas no palco. Sua boca abriu-se involuntariamente e um grito terrível partiu de suas cordas vocais no exato momento em que Christine Daae arrancava a máscara do homem misterioso. Uma onda de horror passou pela platéia, tanto em reação ao grito de Brielle quanto ao rosto horrível do homem.

Christine ficou parada diante dele, os olhos arregalados e tristes enquanto deixava a máscara cair de seus dedos entorpecidos e quicar no chão. Erik sabia que uma expressão de incredulidade estúpida deveria estar impressa em seu rosto; infelizmente, no momento não conseguia formar nenhum pensamento coerente quanto mais controlar a expressão facial. Uma parte dele esperava secretamente que Christine não fizesse sua parte no plano do Visconde. Que ela não servisse de isca para sua captura. Essa pequena parte retraiu-se e morreu dentro dele enquanto ouvia sua máscara girar a seus pés.

O grito aterrorizado da audiência abalou as teias de sua mente. Passara-se apenas um segundo desde que Christine revelara seu rosto para o teatro inteiro, mas para Erik uma eternidade havia se passado.

_Erik... eu..._ela tentou falar, mas ele não lhe deu a chance de continuar.

O rosto dele imediatamente se transformou; foram-se a dor e a surpresa, vaporizadas instantaneamente pelo inferno branco da sua fúria. Os olhos azuis cintilando de violência, Erik avançou com a velocidade de uma víbora dando o bote. Agarrou o pulso de Christine e puxou-a contra seu corpo, os lábios retraídos num esgar cruel. Ela se debateu em vão, enquanto ele envolvia sua cintura com um aperto de torquês.

Erik voltou o rosto descoberto para a multidão, encolhendo-se por dentro com os gritos de terror que vinham das filas da frente. Seus olhos ardentes viram os guardas correndo para o palco, enquanto ouvia uma infinidade de vozes gritando apavoradas com sua aparência. Podia sentir centenas de olhos postos nele, em seu rosto; vergonha como jamais sentira antes inundou-o, chegando a deixá-lo sem fôlego. Toda a raiva e amargura que sentira em sua vda multiplicou-se uma dezena de vezes, protegendo seu coração partido da humilhação e dor que lhe tiravam o ar. Como se atrevem! Como se atrevem!

A voz de uma mulher elevou-se mais alta que a dos outros, mais levada pelo terror que por repugnância. Ao buscar a fonte do som na multidão, seus olhos caíram sobre uma mulher quase familiar, com incomum cabelo branco. Sua mente ensandecida reconheceu-a como a jovem que estivera xeretando na Ópera alguns dias atrás e que o divertira tanto.

Então ela está aqui... veio como havia prometido... Curiosamente, Erik notou que a estranha moça nem sequer olhava na sua direção; em vez disso, ela olhava para cima horrorizada, lembrando-o do que viria a seguir.

Durante os últimos três dias, Erik havia se debatido sobre dar ou não o toque final ao seu plano. Mesmo em seus momentos mais sombrios, parecera-lhe excessivamente cruel usar tamanho terror apenas com o propósito de criar uma distração. Mas agora, com tantos fitando-o horrorizados, todos os pensamentos de bondade se vaporizaram por trás de uma cortina de vergonha e fúria. Se querem gritar, então lhes darei um motivo.

Sacou uma adaga e deu uma cutilada rápida numa grossa corda amarrada à sua direita. Os fios do cabo se romperam e destrançaram, até que ele se partiu em dois. Sobre as vigas do teatro, dúzias de roldanas gemeram ameaçadoramente enquanto a corda subia, arrebentando outros suportes com a força da sua viagem. Lá em cima, o candelabro deu um rugido agourento enquanto descia por vários metros, aos arrancos. A multidão lá embaixo rapidamente esqueceu o homem deformado no palco quando todos os olhos se voltaram para cima, num arquejo coletivo.

Erik lançou um sorriso de triunfo para Raoul, que se levantava num dos balcões do teatro. O jovem visconde parecia em pânico, porém Erik, em sua ira, não percebeu. Tudo o que sentia era a alegria da vitória. Ele tinha Christine e Raoul logo não teria nada.

Puxando uma alavanca escondida, Erik abraçou Christine apertado, protegendo-a enquanto um alçapão se abria sob seus pés. A gravidade agiu e os dois mergulharam na escuridão sob o palco. O grito de Christine foi abafado quando os painéis escondidos deslizaram de volta no lugar, cobrindo a entrada do labirinto embaixo.

Christine tentava se livrar do terrível aperto de seu Anjo enquanto ele a arrastava pelas entranhas da Ópera. Porém todos os seus esforços eram em vão; sequer atrasavam o passo dele. Ela já testemunhara antes a força incrível de Erik, mas nunca imaginara que teria de lutar contra ele, sozinha.

Ele esbravejava com ela agora, cada palavrão enfatizado por uma sacudida violenta da tocha em sua mão esquerda. Christine já o vira furioso antes, porém as emoções que o dominavam agora estavam além de qualquer coisa que ela já havia visto em outro ser humano. A intensidade das mesmas deixou-a num silêncio apavorado, enquanto ele continuava a arrastá-la.

À medida que atravessavam corredores intermináveis e escadarias em caracol, o frio do submundo começou a se infiltrar em seus ossos. Christine não conseguia impedir os tremores que sacudiam seu corpo. Enquanto o frio a entorpecia, enquanto o aperto de Erik se estreitava um pouco mais em seu pulso, Christine sentia o medo se dissolver no calor da raiva que crescia em seu coração. Nunca tivera uma personalidade forte, um fato que conhecia e aceitava; mesmo assim, naquele momento sua alma rebelou-se contra o destino que seu Anjo decretava para ela. Christine soube então que faria o que fosse preciso para ganhar sua liberdade, para conseguir a felicidade que merecia.

A jornada para o esconderijo de Erik era surpreendemente longa. Sete andares de passagens subterrâneas ficavam entre a superfície e seu lar gelado. Quando ele empurrou Christine para dentro do bote à espera, ela não tinha mais forças para lutar. Estendeu-se exausta no fundo do bote enquanto ele remava pela vasta rede de câmaras inundadas que compunham o vasto lago subterrâneo, mas seus olhos escuros mostravam em silêncio sua repulsa e rebelião, olhando-o feio. Ele há muito se calara, porém Christine sabia que aquele silêncio de forma alguma indicava que sua raiva havia abrandado. 

Logo, o bote bateu no fundo raso de pedra do pequeno cais em frente ao lar do Fantasma. Christine sentou-se rápido, erguendo o olhar para Erik enquanto ele atirava o remo para um lado e saía do bote. Ele se virou em sua direção e ela se encolheu, esperando que ele a levantasse dali à força. Ficou surpresa quando ele apenas ofereceu-lhe a mão.

Quando ela hesitou, ele praguejou, irritado:

_Droga, mulher, pegue a minha mão. As escadas são escorregadias _sua voz ainda estava rouca de tanto xingar e também por causa da raiva mal disfarçada, mas uma nota de preocupação era evidente. 

Christine levantou-se, meio insegura, e tomou a mão que ele lhe oferecia. Ele a ajudou a sair; sua mão demorou-se na dela, antes de relutantemente soltá-la. Aquela gentileza inesperada diminuiu a crescente raiva de Christine. A bondade dele sempre fizera nela aquele efeito: era difícil ficar zangada diante de tanto carinho.

Mesmo assim, enquanto ele se afastava em silêncio, Christine pegou-se novamente apoiando-se em sua raiva. Era a única coisa capaz de mantê-la forte contra o magnetismo da personalidade dele. Não seria seduzida de novo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nota da Tradutora: a canção sensual cantada por Erik é Point of No Return, do musical e da versão cinematográfica de 2004. Originalmente, o trecho que tanto escandalizou a platéia aparecia aqui, antes da autora reescrever algumas partes da fic. Mas não faz falta, uma vez que a letra pode ser encontrada facilmente no Google, já traduzida.


	6. Fogo Vindo de Cima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A previsão de Brielle se torna real, e ela precisa ajudar as pessoas em pânico.

**Fogo Vindo de Cima**

 

Lá em cima, o candelabro deu um rugido agourento enquanto descia vários metros, aos arrancos. A multidão embaixo rapidamente esqueceu o homem deformado no palco e todos os olhos se voltaram para cima com um arquejo coletivo. Brielle recuperou o bom senso e fechou a boca com um estalo; curvou-se rápido e apanhou uma grande sacola preta do chão.

A pressão pulsante em sua cabeça dissipou-se como uma neblina matinal ao sol, deixando os fragmentos mal lembrados de seus sonhos entrarem em foco. Eles apareciam nítidos em sua mente agora, como se fossem uma série de fotografias. Ela viu o candelabro inclinar-se enquanto o teto rachava, lançando uma chuva de gesso sobre a multidão paralisada. Viu-o libertar-se de seus suportes e espatifar-se sobre a platéia. Viu corpos enegrecidos torcerem-se em agonia em meio às chamas, ouviu gente gritando até o ar incendiar-se em seus pulmões.

Viu tudo como se já houvesse acontecido. Mas não havia. Ainda tinham tempo. 

_Corram, corram! O candelabro está caindo! _gritou a plenos pulmões, empurrando o cavalheiro à sua esquerda na direção do corredor lateral.

O homem assustou-se ao ser tocado, saindo do pânico e entrando em ação. Brielle olhou por cima do ombro enquanto avançava e viu Conner bem atrás dela. Seu alíveio sobrepujou o crescente pânico ao vê-lo, mas seus pensamentos permaneciam sombrios.  _Vai cair a qualquer momento. Não vai dar tempo!_

Parecendo ler o pensamento dela, Conner pulou na fila de cadeiras na frente deles e começou a enxotar seus ocupantes para o corredor. Em segundos, já tinha limpado metade da fileira; seu tamanho e voz forte ajudavam-no a chamar a atenção e ser obedecido.

Bem lá em cima, o candelabro gigante oscilou mais uma vez, derramando cascatas de gesso como flocos de neve, depois cedeu à gravidade e mergulhou em direção à platéia aterrorizada. As elaboradas camadas de cristal facetado tilintaram enquanto ele caía, dando um som de fundo estranhamente inocente à terrível cena.

A multidão não olhava mais para cima horrorizada; o súbito movimento do candelabro fez todos se mexerem. Em meio segundo, os bem-nascidos membros da audiência transformaram-se, cedendo ao pânico animal que saturava o ar. Cavalheiros bem vestidos passavam sem cerimônia por cima de jovens senhoras para chegar às saídas; senhoras rasgavam os vestidos umas das outras e empurravam seus vizinhos enquanto fugiam. Naquele momento, todas as ligações de afeto foram esquecidas num frenético desejo de salvar as próprias vidas.

Ainda tentando tirar as pessoas do caminho, Brielle viu-se empurrada para um lado e outro, perdendo controle de seus próprios movimentos; a onda de corpos que corria para as saídas a arrastou. Ela sempre fora pequena; o alto de sua cabeça mal chegava a 1 e 53 e assim a multidão a deixava quase cega, pois não conseguia ver o que acontecia por cima dos ombros das pessoas pressionadas contra ela. Naquele mar de ombros e peitos, não tinha nem como saber quanto tempo restava até o candelabro cair.

_Conner! Onde está você! _gritou sem fôlego, acima das vozes em pânico.

Deu uma cotovelada no histérico cavalheiro ao lado dela, que tentava tirá-la de seu caminho. Vagamente, conseguiu ouvir uma voz gritando seu nome, mas não podia localizá-la no meio do tumulto.

Enquanto corpos jogavam-se contra o seu, a aversão natural de Brielle às grandes multidões fez seu coração pular ainda mais na garganta, deixando-a sem ar. Empurrou freneticamente as pessoas que a cercavam de todos os lados, mas a multidão parecia apertá-la ainda mais. Por um momento, a única coisa que restou em sua cabeça foi a necessidade de sair dali. De respirar. Lutou ferozmente com aqueles que teriam prazer em passar por cima dela e, com dificuldade, conseguiu permanecer de pé.

Uma explosão ensurdecedora assinalou o impacto do candelabro quando este caiu nas primeiras três filas do teatro. Brielle, juntos com os outros à sua volta, caiu de joelhos com a força da batida. Ficou atordoada no chão por um momento, antes de conseguir se reerguer. Sentiu o peso do joelho de alguém que rastejava sobre suas pernas, ouviu muitos passos de pessoas que levantavam e fugiam. Desajeitadamente, Brielle sentou-se e olhou em volta atordoada, seus ouvidos zumbindo dolorosamente por causa da onda de choque.

O aposento aparecia e desaparecia, numa visão de bêbado, enquanto ela pestanejava para o caos em torno. Fumaça espessa e negra vinha do poço da orquestra em grandes rolos, escurecendo o palco e rapidamente preenchendo o grande espaço acima de sua cabeça. As luzes irregulares das chamas dançavam logo abaixo. Estranhos gritos e resmungos emanavam do coração do fundo à medida que os instrumentos abandonados pela orquestra sucumbiam ao calor; as cordas se libertavam das cravilhas e o metal superaquecido se retorcia irregularmente entre as chamas.

Brielle esticou a mão e agarrou o braço de uma cadeira para se apoiar. Usando o apoio, ficou em posição ajoelhada e depois em pé, enquanto a tontura e desorientação a deixavam.

A pressão de corpos em torno dela reduzira-se durante os momentos em que ficara deitada em choque, por isso conseguiu se virar facilmente e ver chamas famintas engolindo completamente o poço da orquestra. Que Deus repouse suas almas se alguém ainda estava lá. Terríveis gritos torturados partiam da frente do teatro, acima do sibilar e rugir do fogo. As vozes dos feridos logo sobrepujaram as dos fugitivos, enchendo o teatro com arquejos de dor e súplicas apavoradas.

Brielle olhou para uma saída próxima; a necessidade de escapar do barulho e da fumaça tomara conta de seus sentidos. Deu vários passos apressados na direção da porta aberta, o coração pulsando frenético sob suas costelas e o ar entrando e saindo como uma serra de seus pulmões o tempo inteiro. Mas depois reduziu o passo e parou, virando a cabeça devagar para olhar a destruição atrás.

O calor do crescente inferno atingiu-a no rosto, causando a sensação de que a pele de suas bochechas e nariz haviam se esticado sobre os ossos. Piscou contra a luz cegante do fogo e pode divisar as silhuetas de pessoas espalhadas pelas fileiras. O medo pôs suas garras nela, movendo-se como um ser vivo em suas entranhas. A saída e o ar fresco adiante a chamavam.

Mais uma vez, seus olhos se voltaram para as pessoas que ainda estavam dentro do teatro; para aqueles que jaziam no chão agarrando seus ferimentos, seus lamentos ecoando no ar. Como poderia deixá-los para atrás?  De que adiantava tudo aquilo se ela se virasse e fugisse agora?

Suas sobrancelhas abaixaram e ela fechou os olhos para se acalmar. Suas mãos tremeram enquanto lambia os lábios e dava as costas à saída. Agarrando a sacola de couro preto num aperto de branquear a mão, cambaleou na direção do fogo.

Brielle parou de repente e largou a bolsa no chão ao ver uma mocinha correndo selvagemente pelo corredor com as saias em chamas. Correu atrás dela e agarrou-a por trás; as duas caíram, porém Brielle recuperou-se rápido e usou as próprias saias para apagar as chamas que lambiam os tornozelos da outra moça. A jovem explodiu em lágrimas de alívio enquanto Brielle a ajudava a levantar.

_Você não está muito ferida, por isso saia depressa daqui. Diga a qualquer um que escute, lá fora, que precisamos de ajuda. Há muitos feridos que precisamos tratar imediatamente. Compreende?

A garota fez que sim, ávida de escapar do fogo que crescia sobre o palco.

Enquanto ela fugia pela ala principal, Brielle virou-se e pegou a sacola de couro. Abrindo-a, tirou vários rolos de gaze, uma garrafa de uísque forte, um par de tesouras afiadas e um kit de suturas. Havia empacotado todas essas coisas no início do dia, de seu próprio equipamento médico de casa.

Juntando os suprimentos médicos, moveu-se pelas fileiras da platéia, socorrendo rapidamente os feridos assim que chegava até cada um. Seus movimentos logo se tornaram automáticos, enquanto enfaixava e esterilizava feridas e queimaduras. A maior parte das pessoas que atendia podiam sair do teatro sozinhas, mas havia alguns para quem andar era difícil.

Aqueles que podiam andar ou rastejar ela praticamente empurrava na direção das saídas, na esperança de que escapassem com suas próprias forças. Mas à medida que o número de acidentados graves redobrava, Brielle começou a sentir a pressão de ser uma só.  _Não tenho forças suficientes para levar essa gente pra fora. Não posso fazer mais nada por eles aqui. Eles precisam ir a um hospital._

O cavalheiro idoso em quem ela estava colocando talas a fitava atentamente:  
  
_A senhora é enfermeira?_indagou educadamente, notando a sua competência.

_Não, senhor _ela respondeu com uma serenidade forçadíssima, obrigando-se a ignorar o calor e o rugir do fogo às suas costas.

Percebendo a confusão do homem, continuou com um pouco de hesitação:

_Meu pai foi cirurgião militar durante muitos anos. Eu cresci assistindo o trabalho dele. Com frequência visitava-o nos hospitais e passei muito tempo lendo textos médicos nos consultórios que ele teve.

O homem fez um aceno de cabeça e deu-lhe tapinhas na mão:   
  
_Que coisa horrível para uma moça tão bonita.

Brielle fechou a cara, pois não fora nada horrível. Fora instrutivo. Quando sua mãe morreu, Brielle ainda era muito pequena e seu pai teve de criar os dois filhos sozinho. Sem nada para ajudá-lo a não ser suas próprias lembranças e educação, ele a criara mais como um filho do que como filha; ensinara-lhe botânica, anatomia, medicina e matemática. Ele encorajara o desenvolvimento analítico e independente de sua personalidade, comprando-lhe microscópios e livros médicos em vez de fitas e vestidos de aniversário.

Quando ela ficou mais velha, ele chegou a levá-la no trabalho, onde ela não só testemunhou cirurgias e doenças diversas mas também ajudou-o a assistir os pacientes. Foi ao lado dele que ela viu a devastação que uma bala de canhão podia causar no corpo humano, estilhaçando ossos e rasgando a carne num instante, sem deixar outra escolha a não ser a amputação. Isso quando o soldado tinha sorte.

Mas com frequência ele não tinha tanta sorte. Como resultado, Brielle ficou familiarizada com a morte desde a adolescência. E nunca deixava de se espantar como num momento um rapaz estava ali, com o coração batendo, pulmões respirando, pensamentos e emoções fluindo por sua mente, e no momento seguinte não estava mais. A centelha que lhe dera vida e animação se apagava e ele simplesmente se fora.

Ela fora criada vendo as maiores crueldades nos corredores e alas daqueles hospitais, e como resultado nada mais a surpreendia. Não importa quão medonha fosse uma coisa, sempre havia visto pior.

_Não, Mounsieur, não foi horrível._murmurou enquanto enfaixava o tornozelo do homem apertado com uma longa tira de algodão _Sempre fui grata pela minha educação. Mesmo que tenha sido muito incomum.

Parecendo pouco convencido, o homem encolheu-se de dor quando ela deu um nó apertado para manter a bandagem no lugar:

_Eu diria que ensinar-lhe essas coisas deixaria a senhora em desvantagem. Quando teve tempo para aprender assuntos mais adequados a jovens damas?

Brielle avaliou longamente o homem com os olhos. Houvera uma época em que uma afirmação dessas teria acendido seu temperamento e causado uma resposta pronta. Mas agora sentia apenas uma irritação passageira que mal causava rugas em sua testa; como tudo o mais, a raiva era apagada por seu coração partido.

Desviando o rosto do homem, Brielle começou a enrolar a bandagem:

_Também recebi esse tipo de educação _resmungou, com um pouco de desgosto colorindo seu tom de voz.

Durante muitos anos assumira que se tornaria médica, como seu pai. Havia absorvido cada partícula de conhecimento que conseguia a fim de atingir sua única meta. Mas, quando tinha treze anos, um dos colegas de seu pai explicou que não era correto moças cursarem a escola de medicina. Que ela jamais seria aceita em seleção alguma. As tendências femininas a manifestações emotivas e sua aversão aos fatos mais sórdidos da vida tornavam isso impossível. E nenhuma dama bem educada poderia ser submetida a um paciente masculino e sua anatomia sem cair em desgraça.

Fora um golpe descobrir que, não importava o quanto aprendesse ou fosse habilidosa, jamais seria considerada outra coisa além de uma mulher brincando de médico.

Foi nessa época que seu pai começou a insistir que ela aprendesse assuntos mais adequados ao seu sexo. Ele se curvara às sugestões gentis de colegas e de suas esposas, acreditando que cometera um erro na educação dela; que a havia criado para uma vida de decepções.

Assim, ela aprendeu a bordar almofadas e pintar aquarelas, enquanto planejava em segredo provar que todos estavam errados. De alguma forma, ela seria uma exceção às regras. De alguma forma, seria levada a sério e poderia ajudar pessoas. Mas então seu pai adoeceu gravemente e seguiu sua mãe até sepultura, e suas esperanças de triunfo e de uma brilhante carreira evaporaram-se no nada. Ela e Conner foram deixados sozinhos no mundo.

O velho lhe lançou um sorriso paternal:

_Bem, de qualquer modo, a senhora trabalha melhor que meu filho, Madame, e ele é médico de verdade. 

Ela respondeu à afirmação com um meio sorriso e abanou a cabeça. O homem sorriu com ela, sem perceber as emoções sutis escondidas pela sua expressão.

_Dê-me um pouco desse uísque e poderei ajudar a senhora. Me aposentei há dois anos, mas acho que ainda consigo trabalhar bem. Um médico jamais esquece, eu acho.

Ela concordou, grata pela ajuda, e ajudou-o a se levantar. Ele mancou devagar sobre o tornozelo torcido até outra pessoa machucada, a poucos metros.

Agora que tinha ajuda, Brielle endireitou-se, cansada, e limpou o suor da testa. Seu vestido cinza-prata estava manchado de sangue e o intricado penteado no alto da cabeça estava se desfazendo. Mechas de cabelo branco pendiam-lhe ignoradas sobre o rosto enquanto ela distraidamente limpava as mãos na saia.

Brielle parou por um momento, observando exausta o antes belo teatro. Flocos de cinza flutuavam no ar, amontoando-se nos bancos de veludo vermelho como neve suja. Ela podia até senti-la em seu cabelo e ouvir os flocos sussurrarem em seus ouvidos. Lutou contra a fadiga enquanto seu coração se acomodava ao compasso normal. Até respirar era difícil no ar pesado e quente.

Tirou os olhos do palco ao ouvir o sotaque inconfundível do seu irmão acima do sibilar das chamas. Um sorriso aliviado atravessou seu rosto quando viu Conner entrar correndo com os bombeiros em seus calcanhares. Ela ergueu a mão e abanou devagar, para chamar sua atenção através da fumaça.

_Conner, aqui! Precisamos de macas pra carregar os feridos!

Ele fez que sim e virou-se para o chefe dos bombeiros a fim de fazer o pedido. O gorducho marechal do fogo saiu do teatro para recrutar alguns nobres para servir de carregadores.

Conner correu para o lado da irmã, que passava para o velho médico um rolo de gaze.

_Está ferida? _indagou tenso, examinando o rosto dela.

_Estou bem _Brielle respondeu apenas; a presença do seu irmão fez sua voz tremer um pouco _Este sangue não é meu.

_Deus, Bri. Quando perdi você de vista, quase perdi também a cabeça. Eu prometi te proteger e em questão de segundos te perdi_Conner explodiu; a culpa e a ansiedade produziam linhas brancas em seu rosto.

_Você não poderia ter feito nada, Conner. Fui apanhada pela multidão. E eu sei que você foi buscar os bombeiros_ ela ficou olhando uma linha de pessoas passar baldes de mão em mão pelas alas do teatro. A agua começou a ser espirrada sobre as chamas a intervalos regulares, criando grandes colunas de vapor, mas finalmente começou a diminuir _Você fez tudo o que podia. Tenho certeza de que seus atos salvaram muitas vidas.

Ele sorriu, a insegurança diminuindo rapidamente.

_Ora, é claro. Você não poderia esperar nada menos _respondeu com arrogância, estufando o peito. Sua bravata ganhou um sorriso cansado da irmã.

_Está bem, herói _suspirou, empurrando-o de leve _Vá fazer alguma coisa útil e me deixe voltar ao trabalho!

Ele franziu o nariz sardento e girou nos calcanhares para ajudar a tirar os feridos do teatro. Virou-se de novo na porta e gritou bem alto:

_Eu teria te dado um abraço, lass, mas você está feia como a Morte!_ e com isso desapareceu; suas palavras animadores aliviaram um pouco o pânico no peito dela.

Brielle virou-se, mais calma agora, na direção do fogo, procurando por outros necessitados de ajuda. Seu olhar rapidamente varreu as fileiras do teatro, depois subiu para o palco. Pestanejou através da fumaça espessa e assustou-se ao ver o corpo de um imenso homem deitado a poucos metros do candelabro.   _Como foi que não o notei!_

Agarrou as saias e correu até a frente do teatro, evitando cautelosamente as chamas na primeira e segunda fileiras. Colocou as mãos sobre o palco e içou-se, até conseguir colocar um joelho na borda. Havia escolhido uma parte relativamente segura do palco, mas ainda tinha que evitar tacos de madeira incendiados para chegar até o homem.

Ajoelhando-se, sacudiu o homem pelo ombro e chamou por ele. Quando ele não se mexeu, ela sacudiu com mais força, preocupada. Hesitava em mover aquele corpanzil, mas conseguiu girá-lo até que ficasse de costas. Instantaneamente, viu que ele estava morto. Seu rosto gordo não tinha nenhum movimento; seus olhos estavam parados. Ele estava obviamente vestido com um traje de Don Juan.

 _Será um dos atores que não escapou do candelabro?_  Era o primeiro morto que encontrava no teatro. Abanou a cabeça tristemente enquanto se levantava. Só então percebeu a corda enrolada no pescoço dele e a pequena pistola em sua mão.

Curvou-se de novo para examinar o homem mais de perto, quando um estranho som chegou até ela, acima do crepitar do fogo. Enquanto escutava, lembrou-se de pipoca estourando sobre uma chapa quente. Aos poucos, essa imagem agradável se desvaneceu enquanto dava vários passos até a borda do palco. A imagem de madeira se quebrando e libertando-se dos pregos assaltou seus sentidos, fazendo seu rosto perder a calma. E o som estava cada vez mais alto.

Brielle olhou para baixo, chocada, quando a madeira se curvou sob seus pés. Com um arquejo, cambaleou para o lado, com o coração na garganta, sufocando o grito que lhe subia à boca. Oh não... nãonãonão! O palco não pode estar se desfazendo! O fogo nem chegou tão perto...

A mulher de cabelos brancos ficou completamente imóvel, ofegando em inspirações curtas. Fechou os olhos apertados, rezando para que o horrível som parasse. Quando os grunhidos cessaram, ela mordeu os lábios e abriu os olhos. Um sorriso aliviado começava a enfeitar-lhe o rosto pálido quando a madeira debaixo dela cedeu. Em segundos, ela sumiu. O único vestígio de sua presença no palco era o buraco por onde havia caído.

 


	7. Salvação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brielle se perde nos porões da Ópera, mas não está sozinha.

Salvação

 

O som do silêncio absoluto pode ser ensurdecedor para aqueles que não estão acostumados. Foi esse silêncio que lentamente trouxe Brielle de volta à consciência. Sua mente grogue lutava para voltar do desmaio ao qual estivera submetida nas próximas horas. Com um gemido, começou a tomar consciência do estranho lugar que a cercava. Estava caída de bruços em cima de uma pilha de tecidos de algodão áspero. O cabelo comprido até a cintura caía livremente sobre os ombros, e tinha certeza de que suas saias estavam em farrapos. Aonde estou?

Desorientada, Brielle mudou de posição e deitou de costas, soltando uma golfada de ar pelos dentes quando seu corpo maltratado protestou dolorosamente. Abrindo os olhos devagar, preparou-se ser assaltada por todo o tipo de imagens chocantes; mas, assustada, descobriu que não podia ver nada. Aos gritos, sentou-se e abanou as mãos na frente dos olhos:

_ESTOU CEGA!

Imediatamente, começou a soltar um repertório de imprecações que faria um marinheiro corar de vergonha. Quando seus olhos começaram a se acostumar à escuridão, caiu em silêncio, sombras vagas destacando-se no escuro em frente a ela. Bri soltou um suspiro aliviado, um pouco envergonhada de sua tola explosão.

A lembrança do que acontecera antes vinha voltando devagar; enquanto isso acontecia, Brielle levantou-se dolorosamente. Em sua cabeça ainda via o fogo consumindo o poço da orquestra. Pondo a mão sobre a cabeça dolorida, lembrou-se de ter subido ao palco para socorrer o homem que vira lá. O horrível som de madeira caindo ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. Olhando para cima, tentou localizar o buraco por onde caíra, mas seus olhos não percebiam nenhuma luz vinda de cima.

_Devem ter apagado o gás enquanto eu estava inconsciente. _resmungou, tentando descobrir alguma coisa sobre o lugar onde estava. Empurrou uma longa mecha de seu cabelo nevado para trás da orelha e apurou os olhos.

A pilha de tecidos de algodão grosseiro sobre a qual caíra se tratava de muitas e antigas cortinas de teatro. Virou-se e viu pilhas sobre pilhas de velhos cenários e caixas de roupas descartadas. Seu movimento levantou a camada de pó que cobria o chão. Calafrios percorreram-lhe a espinha ao se dar conta de que há anosninguém pisava naquele lugar.

Brielle envolveu-se com os braços para se proteger do frio, depois se afastou das cortinas, tateando com a mão. Tossindo por causa do ar empoeirado, conseguiu encontrar a parede oposta e moveu-se ao longo dela, até bater contra uma porta. Rindo, abriu-a com cuidado:

_Ótimo, achei a porta. Agora, dêem-me alguns anos e acharei a saída.

Erguendo os olhos para o teto pelo qual havia caído, hesitou na porta.

_Conner já deve ter tirado todo mundo de lá. Assim que chegarem a um hospital ficarão bem.

E mesmo assim não podia deixar de pensar se não deveria ter feito mais alguma coisa. Talvez eu devesse ter trazido mais medicamentos ou amarrado melhor aquela tala...

_Droga, Brielle, pare de fazer suposições! Você não é perfeita! Pare de pensar nisso. _ e com um resmungo, passou pela antiga entrada.

Tropeçando no escuro, apalpando com a mão a parede de pedra, moveu-se em silêncio ao longo do corredor. O farfalhar de suas saias rasgadas era o único som naquelas trevas. À medida que uma quantidade considerável de tempo se passava sem que encontrasse outra porta ou alguma escada, começou a duvidar de que acharia alguma saída sem ajuda.

Suspirando, apoiou as costas na parede para pensar no próximo passo. Sem dúvida, vaguear pelo escuro às cegas não adiantava muito. Sacudiu a cabeça, odiando não poder fazer aquilo sozinha.

Batendo o punho com frustração na palma da mão, deu de ombros e continuou a percorrer o corredor. Com alívio, encontrou outro corredor atravessando o seu e virou à esquerda, na esperança de encontrar alguma escada. Tornou a virar à esquerda, depois mais uma vez. Só então percebeu que o corredor em que estava descia, e não havia como voltar atrás!

Brielle correu as mãos pelo cabelo e rosnou. Não estava acostumada a falhar, e aquela situação a deixava louca.

Estava quase praguejando de frustração quando foi interrompida pelo som de uma voz distante. Tirou as mãos do cabelo e virou o rosto na direção do som, retardando cada movimento para localizar melhor a direção. A voz estava ficando mais alta. E quando a luz de uma tocha distante surgiu, Brielle disparou na direção da mesma.

_Olá! Espere por mim, por favor! Estou perdida e ... _ diminuiu o passo, subitamente, quando uma terrível sensação pesou no fundo de seu estômago. Embora não fizesse sentido, ela sabia que o estranho era encrenca. O homem que segurava a tocha virou-se então na direção dela, surpreso com a sua aparência. Seu rosto suíno era coberto por uma barba eriçada e preso a um corpo baixo e roliço. Parando a alguns metros de distância do homem, ela sentiu o cheiro de gim em seu hálito. A voz no fundo da mente de Brielle gritou em alerta.

Ele havia pulado quando ela chamara, mas quando a viu deu um sorriso desdentado. Deu um passo na direção da garota e ergueu a tocha mais alto, olhando-a com malícia.

_Ora, olá, beleza _começou, com os olhos brilhando _Você me deu um susto. Parecia um fantasma, aí no escuro. Mas agora que te vi tá na cara que não é fantasma. Diga, doçura, você viu o Fantasma correr pra cá? Quero pegar a recompensa pela cabeça dele antes que os outros o achem primeiro.

Brielle fez que não, subitamente desejando não ter encontrado aquele homem repulsivo.

_Não? Não viu ele? Droga. Sabe, aposto que pagariam muito bem por ele, vivo ou morto. _ sacou uma faquinha do bolso _Espero encontrá-lo primeiro, nunca matei ninguém antes. Mas esse fantasma é um espinho na garganta do pessoal daqui; se alguém merece morrer é ele.

Brielle escutava o homem paralisada. Aquele sujeito obviamente bebera muito, e não sabia como lidar com ele. Principalmente depois dele confessar que planejava um assassinato.

_Não vi ninguém, mounsieur. Na verdade, estou perdida. Poderia por favor me indicar a saída?

O homem riu da sua pergunta, soltando uma chuva de perdigotos:

_Ora, vejam só se não é uma dama cheia de modos finos!

Alguma coisa mudou em seus olhos enquanto ele a fitava; parecia que uma nova idéia idéia se filtrava em sua cabeça. Brielle remexeu-se inconfortavelmente. O olhar dele a fazia sentir-se despida, quase suja.

_Ei, minha dama fina, quer procurar o Fantasma comigo? Prometo que vou cuidar bem de você.

Brielle não pôde evitar uma careta com a insinuação.

_Não obrigada, mounsieur. Vou encontrar meu caminho. Obrigada pelo oferecimento. _ Brielle permitiu que o gelo que lhe corria nas veias chegasse à sua voz e recuou, tentando fazer uma retirada rápida. Ansiava agora pela escuridão da mesma forma que ansiara pela luz, minutos atrás.

O homem moveu-se com surpreendente velocidade para sua bebedeira. Avançou e agarrou Brielle pelo braço, cortando-lhe a retirada.

 

_Ora, sua coisinha insolente_ rosnou, seu hálito fazendo-a engasgar_ Eu lhe faço uma boa oferta e você me joga ela de volta na cara! _sacudiu o braço dela, fazendo os dentes da moça chocalharem. Ele deu um passo para frente e prensou-a contra a parede_ Eu acho que não fui bem claro._riu, acariciando-lhe o lado do corpo com o polegar.

 

Àquele contato indesejado, Brielle empurrou furiosamente o peito do homem com toda a força que seu corpinho frágil lhe permitia. O bêbado cambaleou dois passos para trás, deixando cair a faca, mas logo recuperou o equilíbrio. Avançou de novo na direção da moça, sem perceber a frieza de aço nos olhos dela.

_Deixe-me em paz, mounsieur, ou terei que machucá-lo.

Ele apenas riu e tentou agarrar seu braço de novo com a mão carnuda. Brielle arreganhou os dentes ameaçadoramente e atirou-se para a frente. Seus movimentos pegaram o homem de surpresa, pois ele esperava que ela se recuasse, mas o álcool o impediu de parar a tempo. Brielle estava a centímetros dele em segundos. Agarrou-lhe a gola da camisa manchada de suor e enterrou um joelho em sua virilha, usando seu impulso e o do homem para dar mais força ao golpe.

O rosto do homem perdeu imediatamente toda a cor, e ele desabou no chão em silêncio. A tocha voou de sua mão e quicou no chão. Suas mãos fecharam-se sobre a virilha enquanto ele se torcia em posição fetal. Um gemido fraco finalmente escapou de seus lábios descorados.

 

Brielle friamente se curvou para apanhar a tocha e olhou para o rosto dele. Seus belos lábios em forma de coração lentamente formaram um sorriso maldoso:

_Eu avisei, seu bastardo mordido de pulgas! Mas obrigada pela tocha. Tenho certeza de que será útil. Agora, pode apodrecer no escuro. Considere-se com sorte que eu esteja ocupada no momento, ou lhe apresentaria meu irmão_ endireitou-se, girou nos calcanhares e saiu pelo corredor, a luz da tocha fazendo sua sombra dançar nas paredes à sua frente. A frieza de sua expressão rapidamente deu lugar ao pânico; a bravata anterior foi esquecida e voltou a se autorecriminar mentalmente. Oh meu Deus... essa foi tão perto...como pude ser tão burra? Eu tinha que ir atrás daquele homem no palco! Devia ter percebido que era tarde demais pra ele. Mas não, eu tinha que ir ver, e agora olhe onde me meti. Estou correndo sozinha sem ter como sair. Sou tão estúpida!

Assim que virou uma esquina, começou a correr, querendo ficar o mais longe possível daquele bêbado. Logo que ele recuperasse os sentidos ficaria furioso, e ela não queria estar por perto quando isso acontecesse. Movendo as pernas com tanta fúria que suas saias flutuavam atrás dela, correu loucamente pelo corredor, ignorando a sensação de queimadura nos pulmões e o perigoso tremular de sua tocha roubada.

 

Brielle correu até não poder mais, até o medo não poder levá-la a dar mais um passo. Seu pulso batia frenético na garganta enquanto se apoiava pesadamente na parede, a tocha pilhada pendente em sua mão. Deu uma risada nervosa e levou a mão ao coração, que galopava. Subitamente se sentia grata pelas lições de luta que Conner lhe dera quando eram mais jovens. Próprias ou não para uma moça, elas haviam se provado muito úteis.

Enquanto o coração de Brielle voltava ao normal, ela fechou os olhos fatigada e deslizou até o chão, deixando a cabeça cair para trás e apoiar-se na pedra fria atrás de si. Seu corpo estava chegando ao limite. Todos os músculos latejavam da corrida, e sabia que tinha uma porção de contusões devido à queda do palco.

Pior que essas dores, no entanto, era a dor aguda que pulsava em sua cabeça. Era quase como se seu cérebro estivesse sendo moído; ergueu as mãos e pressionou as palmas contra as têmporas. A pressão diminuiu a dor por um momento, permitindo-lhe que respirasse sem arquejar. Isso quase sempre acontecia quando tinha um de seus sonhos ou pressentimentos; era quase como se sua mente se rebelasse contra as coisas que via. Às vezes, acontecia instantaneamente; outras, levava horas para acontecer. Sabia que a dor passaria ligeiro, sempre ia embora depois de mais ou menos meia hora. Porém agora, não sabia de nada além de seu inferno pessoal.

O som de um gemido fraco começou a se filtrar lentamente através da dor de cabeça. De início ela ignorou o som, imaginando que viesse de sua própria garganta. Mas, à medida que a dor ia diminuindo, percebeu que não era ela quem gemia. Ergueu a cabeça cuidadosamente de cima dos joelhos e olhou na direção do corredor.

Escutando atentamente, perscrutou as trevas além do anel de luz criado pela tocha. Franzindo a testa, parou quando o gemido deu lugar a soluços de cortar o coração. Nunca em sua vida Brielle ouvira algo mais desolador; nem mesmo quando era pequena e viajava com o pai pelos campos de batalha, se sentira tão tocada por um simples som. Seu coração fortemente guardado condoeu-se um pouco.

Brielle esticou o braço e apanhou a tocha do lugar onde a pusera. Esfregando a têmpora para diminuir a dor, levantou-se devagar e começou a andar na direção do som com a tocha ao nível dos olhos. Enquanto andava, o caminho começou a subir. Uma sensação de alívio inundou-a ao perceber que estava sendo impelida de volta à superfície.

A alegria que sentia logo acabou, pois o choro se tornava mais alto a cada passo que dava. A garganta de Brielle começou a coçar, e ela tossiu várias vezes antes de perceber que o ar se tornava mais denso. A luz da tocha não descrevia mais um imenso arco luminoso ao seu redor; a fumaça o reduzira a um pequeno círculo sobre seu corpo. Brielle rapidamente cobriu a boca, tossindo com violência. A fonte do gemido parecia estar agora bem à sua frente, mas não conseguia enxergá-la.

_Olá?_ gritou no escuro. Com o som da sua voz, os soluços cessaram imediatamente.

_Há alguém aí? Se estiver ferido eu posso ajudar.

Só o silêncio respondeu. Ergueu a tocha mais alto, embora a fumaça começasse a queimar-lhe os pulmões.

_Por favor, se houver alguém aqui, temos que deixar este lugar imediatamente. Devemos estar sob o teatro, e a fumaça vem entrando aqui há horas. Precisamos que sair antes que fiquemos sufocados! _ suas últimas palavras terminaram num grasnado, e tentou desesperadamente limpar a garganta.

Ninguém respondeu. Silêncio total no ar. Então um som de engasgo seguido por tosse violenta a escuridão. O gemido recomeçou, acompanhado por resmungos. Tendo perdido a fonte dos sons, Brielle marchou para a frente, às cegas porque a tocha não fornecia mais visibilidade através da fumaça.

De repente, seu pé tropeçou em alguma coisa macia no chão. Ela bateu contra a parede e deixou cair a tocha. Outro gemido veio do chão quando se virou na direção do homem caído sobre a passagem.

Ele jazia de bruços sobre a pedra fria, os braços protegendo a cabeça. Sua camisa branca _ a única coisa dele que Brielle conseguia ver claramente em meio ao escuro e à fumaça _estava em farrapos e pendia frouxamente de seu corpo. Parecia ter sofrido alguma grande desgraça. Aqueles miseráveis caçadores de recompensa devem tê-lo confundido com o Fantasma.

Brielle ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e pôs a mão em seu ombro:

_Mounsieur, está ferido?

Ele retraiu-se ao toque, e a mulher sentiu-o erguer ligeiramente os ombros. Virou-se para ela e respondeu; sua voz estava rouca pela fumaça, confusa e meio delirante:

_Christine? Não me deixe... por favor _ e deixou-se cair de novo, desta vez de costas. Uma tosse seca sacudiu seu corpo enquanto ele deixava escapar outro gemido.

Brielle hesitou ao ouvir o nome familiar, depois colocou a mão na testa do homem. Sua pele queimava com uma febre terrível, mas ela podia sentir um tremor sacudindo o corpo dele, como se tivesse frio. Quando o homem se retraiu ao seu toque, Brielle mudou de posição, pondo uma mão sobre seu peito para chamar a atenção dele. Correu os dedos pelos restos esfarrapados do que fora provavelmente uma fina camisa de algodão, percebendo de repente que a mesma estava empapada de água. Não admira que esteja doente, suas roupas estão encharcadas!

_Mounsieur, o senhor está com febre. E se ficar tempo demais nesta fumaça, vai lhe fazer mal aos pulmões. Pode ficar de pé? _ puxou gentilmente o braço dele.

Um grunhido saiu do homem caído.

_Deixe-me, sua miserável. Será que um homem não pode morrer em paz? _ tirou as mãos dela do seu braço com um tapa e voltou a ficar imóvel.

Brielle deu um suspiro irritado, porém o som logo se transformou numa tosse violenta. Rudemente, puxou o homem pelo braço, obrigando-o a sentar-se. Ele se virou em sua direção, e ela sentiu-o endurecer-se de surpresa com aquele comportamento insolente.

_Não posso deixá-lo aqui, mounsieur. E não podemos ficar. _ levantou-se, agarrando-lhe o braço bem torneado _Por isso tem que levantar antes que nós dois sufoquemos.

Brielle podia sentir o homem olhando-a feio, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio, talvez tentando manter o foco de sua mente febril. Não parecia estar acostumado a discutir com outro ser humano, quanto mais uma mulher estranha. Ele tentou de novo soltar o braço, mas as pequeninas mãos dela eram como tornos apertados sobre seu bíceps.

_Meu bem-estar não é da sua conta. Seria vantajoso para a senhora me deixar imediatamente. Não desejo ser removido.

Infelizmente, aquilo não pareceu afetar Brielle do jeito que ele tencionava; quando muito, endureceu sua resolução.

_Seus desejos não são da minha conta, mounsieur. Mas, já que tropecei no senhor, sua vida é! Agora levante ou serei forçada a arrastá-lo pelos cabelos!

O homem silenciou diante da ameaça. Seu espanto o deixou temporariamente obediente, e Brielle conseguiu fazê-lo levantar antes que ele percebesse.

Ela soltou seu braço, e colocou o dela mesma em torno de sua cintura. O homem se retesou ao contato, mas permaneceu abençoadamente em silêncio.

_Pode botar seu braço em meus ombros, monsieur. Talvez esteja fraco com a febre; apóie-se em mim se precisar.

Podia sentir a hesitação a paralisá-lo, por isso ela mesma cuidadosamente colocou-lhe o braço sobre os ombros. O topo de sua cabeça chegava justamente ao queixo daquele homem irritante; Brielle era o apoio perfeito para ele. Seus corpos se encaixavam como as peças de um quebra-cabeça.

 

Embora não pudesse vê-lo no escuro, Brielle podia sentir os olhos dele queimando o topo de sua cabeça. Endireitou-se desajeitadamente, pouco à vontade com aquele intenso escrutínio.

Brielle lançou um olhar à forma escura dele e devagarinho deu um passo, guiando-o enquanto se movia. O homem misterioso moveu-se também, porém, inesperadamente, seus joelhos cederam. Os dois cambalearam antes que Brielle conseguisse se ajeitar e suportar seu peso; ele praguejou ferozmente quando ela não parou e deu outro passo.

_Já não expressei meu desejo de ser deixado aqui? Agora, por causa de seu comportamento, Madame, estou submetido à humilhação de ser guiado por... _ uma tosse interrompeu o homem, cortando o que ele ia dizer. Apesar de sua evidente resistência à idéia, seu corpo pesava contra o dela enquanto continuavam a descer o corredor.

A fumaça se tornava mais espessa à medida que o corredor subia em direção à superfície. Os olhos de Brielle começaram a arder por causa do ar, e sentia o homem tossindo de novo atrás dela. Ela sabia que precisavam encontrar a saída, e rápido; mas, apesar de seu jeito confiante ainda não fazia idéia de como escapar daquele labirinto.

O par cambaleava próximo a um caminho de duas mãos. Enquanto escolhia um lado, Brielle sentiu o homem hesitar ligeiramente e inclinar a cabeça na direção do outro. Parou de repente, com uma nova idéia:

_Sabe como sair daqui, mounsieur?

_É claro. _ ele crocitou.

Brielle rangeu os dentes de raiva:

_Por que não disse antes? Estamos prestes a sufocar e o senhor esconde uma coisa dessas?

O homem meramente deu de ombros antes de responder:

_A senhora não perguntou, Madame.

Brielle estufou-se como um peru, furiosa, mas a réplica que se formava em seus lábios foi interrompida quando aspirou fumaça demais, causando tosse. Ela se dobrou sobre si mesma, cambaleando ligeiramente. O braço do homem instintivamente apertou-se em torno de seus ombros, apoiando-a, apesar de sua fraqueza.

Quando ela se recompôs, lançou um olhar furioso ao homem que apoiava:

_Por favor, mostre o caminho, mounsieur.

Ele concordou apenas, pois a discussão o esgotara, e indicou-lhe o corredor que ela não escolhera. Com as indicações dele, os dois continuaram a vagar pelo escuro. A fumaça ficou impossivelmente ainda mais espessa.

A cada minuto que passava, o homem se apoiava ainda mais sobre seus ombros. Sua cabeça estava ainda mais baixa, e ele arrastava os pés. A máscara de calma de Brielle rachou-se ao olhá-lo. Podia sentir a pele dele começando a suar. Ele está muito doente. E sabia que não conseguiria carregá-lo se ele desabasse completamente. Resistindo ao desejo de autopreservação de se apressar e fugir, Brielle concentrou-se em manter o passo. Sabia que se andasse mais ligeiro o homem não conseguiria acompanhá-la; poderia até se salvar, mas teria de deixá-lo para trás. Era inaceitável.

_Só um pouco mais, mounsieur. Por favor, continue mais um pouco.

O homem concordou distraído com a cabeça, mas não respondeu.

Lutando para exergar além das sombras impenetráveis, Brielle foi totalmente apanhada de surpresa quando colidiram com o que parecia ser uma porta. Sequer percebera que haviam chegado ao fim do túnel. Apertando a cintura do homem com o braço, Brielle tateou em busca de um trinco, e quando o encontrou abriu a porta com um empurrão. Uma lufada de frio atingiu seu rosto; riu, aliviada, e aspirou bem fundo o ar fresco. Devagar, eles saíram pela porta, ambos arrastando os pés de cansaço.

Piscando à luz de um poste próximo, Brielle parou na saída, momentaneamente atordoada pela claridade da rua lá fora. Em algum momento, durante as horas que havia passado sob os porões do teatro, havia começado a nevar. O mundo exterior agora estava coberto com uma camada limpa de flocos brancos que brilhavam à luz das lâmpadas da rua. Brielle saiu, cambaleando. Pela abertura atrás dela, saiu uma espessa fumaça negra, da qual haviam escapado por pouco; esta agarrou-se às roupas deles enquanto os dois pisavam na neve.

Logo que se afastou um pouco do teatro, o homem que apoiava caiu ao chão como uma boneca de trapos. Brielle caiu junto com ele, arrastada pelo braço ainda agarrado a seus ombros. Ela ergueu as mãos para suavizar a queda e aterrisou sobre o calçamento coberto de neve com um grunhido. Ajoelhando-se com dificuldade, Brielle arrastou-se até o homem misterioso, o qual havia virado de lado e descansava o lado direito do rosto sobre o braço. Ela tocou-lhe a testa e ficou assustada com o calor escaldante da pele dele. Sua febre progredira muito rápido.

Inclinou-se sobre ele e sacudiu-o, o cabelo solto roçando-lhe o rosto:

_Mounsieur, abra os olhos, não durma ainda. Espere mais um pouco.

Ele obedeceu, abrindo lentamente os olhos azuis embaciados pela febre. Olhou para cima, fitando confuso o rosto dela. 

_Fique acordado, mounsieur, vou buscar ajuda_Brielle assegurou.

Ela começou a se levantar, mas o homem estremeceu e sua mão deslizou pela neve para agarrar-lhe o pulso. Apertando os dedos, ele implorou-lhe silenciosamente que não o deixasse. Brielle voltou-lhe seus grandes olhos cinzentos e com um leve sorriso tocou-lhe gentilmente o rosto. O homem aspirou ar bruscamente ao ser tocado. 

_Prometo que voltarei logo. Tem a minha palavra. Não vou abandonar o senhor.

Ele a olhou confuso por longos instantes, em silêncio. A neve que caía no ar da noite por trás da cabeça dela dava-lhe um brilho etéreo, porém foi mais o tom sério de sua voz do que a aparência irreal que o confortou. Lentamente, seus olhos se cerraram e ele largou sua mão. Brielle levantou-se rapidamente, juntou as saias e saiu correndo pela noite nevada, gritando por socorro.

Enquanto seus passos silenciavam na distância, o homem misterioso foi deixado sozinho em amargo silêncio. Bruscamente, ele tirou uma máscara branca de um bolso interno de sua camisa esfarrapada. Com suas últimas forças, colocou-a sobre o lado direito do rosto, tapando a deformidade que a escuridão da Ópera, e depois o chão coberto de neve, haviam escondido anteriormente. Com um suspiro, mergulhou então numa abençoada inconsciência.


	8. Lembranças

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik delira e recorda seu passado.

**Lembranças**

 

 

Erik sempre soube que passaria a eternidade no Inferno. Desde a infância, nunca haviam lhe dito nada além da profundidade e extensão dos seus pecados. Primeiro as condenações sussurradas por sua mãe, depois o Cigano e seus violentos insultos encheram sua mente com a sombra da culpa e a raiva que mais tarde se condensariam na ira do Fantasma. Ambos, de um modo ou outro, haviam forjado o homem destinado à danação no garoto inocente que ele fora. E Deus, Erik soubera, quando era jovem e acreditava nessas superstições tolas, há muito o havia esquecido, condenando-o a uma vida de miséria e sofrimento. Por que esperaria que depois de sua morte fosse diferente?

Ainda assim, mesmo em seus momentos mais sombrios, nunca havia imaginado que os fogos do Inferno fossem tão agonizantes. Sentia cada fibra de seu ser saturada com um calor inimaginável. O inferno castigava seu corpo, cada chama esticava sua pele sobre o corpo agitado, como a pele de um tambor. O suor semelhante a uma lava que inundava os vales e recessos de seu corpo nada fazia para aliviar o sofrimento; ele estava literalmente queimando vivo.

Apesar da terrível temperatura escaldante, Erik não conseguia ver as chamas que supostamente o queimavam. Estava suspenso, sozinho, sobre um mar de trevas mais completas do que as que ele conhecera sob a Ópera. Era esmagadora, essa escuridão, mais do que qualquer noite sem estrelas; destruía até a lembrança da luz do dia, tornando impossível qualquer pensamento coerente.

Erik arqueou o corpo quando outra onda de sofrimento o invadiu. Ele gemia e cerrava os dentes tentando conter o pranto que lhe subia à garganta. Podia sentir suas mãos agarrando um tecido macio à sua volta, mas sequer podia se perguntar por que aquilo estava ali. Em algum lugar, um relógio marcava as horas, porém não havia sinal dele em seu pesadelo.

Justo quando Erik tinha certeza de não conseguir mais agüentar, outra presença se deu a conhecer. Uma mão fria atravessou as chamas e acariciou-lhe a testa ardente; os dedos pequenos e delicados tocaram seu rosto com uma gentileza inteiramente desconhecida. Ele quase chorou com aquele pequeno alívio, virando o rosto instintivamente para a presença misteriosa. Aos poucos, a tensão em seu corpo castigado começou a ceder; ele afundou de volta no travesseiro de penas sob a sua cabeça. 

_...calma. Calma, calma. Estou aqui. Chhh. Estou..._uma voz suave e musical distraiu-o das ondas de calor, soando abafada, como se viesse de muito longe. 

As vogais enroladas e consoantes vagas da voz fundiam-se perfeitamente no ar, mas em sua confusão, Erik não conseguia compreender os sons. A linguagem, que sempre lhe viera tão facilmente, agora estava além de sua compreensão. A voz continuou a falar calmamente, enquanto a mão em sua testa se recolhia. Logo em seguida, a mão deu lugar a um pano úmido e frio. Outro pano foi colocado sobre seu peito nu. Erik pulou com o choque dos panos encharcados, depois suspirou e relaxou contra os lençóis debaixo dele. Os dedinhos delicados haviam encontrado os seus; dedos frios gentilmente acariciando a palma de sua mão, acalmando sua mente partida.

A voz silenciou depois de algum tempo; suas palavras de conforto dissolveram-se numa quietude gradual e aparente. Inquieto com o silêncio, Erik fez uma careta e voltou o rosto na direção de onde pensava ter vindo a voz. Parecia-lhe vazia, aquela quietude, e ele começava a se perder em sua vastidão, afundando cada vez mais no poço negro de seu coração partido e mente febril. Pensamentos sobre Christine brotaram dentro dele como os galhos sufocantes de alguma planta parasita dos trópicos, espraiando-se por seu peito e envolvendo seu coração com um abraço mortal. 

Lembrou-se de como os olhos de Christine, geralmente tão tristonhos, acendiam-se quando ele falava através do espelho; como o rosto dela brilhava com expectativa. Ela voltara à vida sob a sua tutela, aguardando por horas só para ouvi-lo falar, cantando como ele a ensinava, sua voz trazendo glória ao nome dele. Fora tudo por causa dele. Ou assim o pensara, porém não mais. Ele a perdera, e com ela perdera toda a felicidade que possuía.

A dor da perda apertou seu coração até mal poder respirar. Doía mais do que a ardência de seu corpo. Essa dor sugava sua alma, deixando-o vazio; tirando-lhe a esperança de sentir qualquer coisa que não fosse aquela imensa e negra dor. Cada inspiração doía, cada batida de seu coração era uma ferroada porque significava que teria de viver sem ela. Ele não podia suportar.

Ele nunca mais veria de novo seu rosto, nunca mais a ouviria cantar. Fazia-o sentir como se estivesse se afogando, morrendo sozinho e no escuro. "Não pense nela. Não pense nela!" implorou em silêncio a si mesmo, querendo desesperadamente libertar-se daquela agonia insuportável. Gemendo, Erik virava sua cabeça de um lado para outro, numa tentativa inútil de tirar o belo rosto de sua ex-aluna da cabeça, porém os olhos tristes de pomba continuavam a assombrá-lo. 

De longe, a voz reconfortante de antes interrompeu o silêncio, invadindo as paredes opressoras da tristeza com o humm-humm de uma canção desconhecida. Retesando-se com o som, Erik sentiu a agonia de seu coração partido ceder gradualmente, não mais mordendo seu peito com angústia; os pensamentos sobre Christine, sua traição e  defeitos, desapareceram de sua consciência.

O humm parou momentaneamente, enquanto os panos agora quentes de sua cabeça e peito eram substituídos por outros frios, depois recomeçou, mudando audivelmente para uma suave canção de ninar. As palavras, embora Erik não pudesse entender, moveram-se sobre ele como as ondas claras e refrescantes de um rio, lavando o calor infernal e pensamentos amargos. A canção possuía uma qualidade estranha e mística, que atraía sua alma de compositor, distraindo-o de sua miséria. Por alguns momentos felizes escutou as notas e flutuou com a meloda, seu cérebro gratamente em branco. A escuridão que o cercava pareceu se retrair, não o envolvendo mais como uma mortalha, e por aqueles poucos segundos roubados permitiu que a música consolasse seu coração. 

Pestanejou e um quarto nada familiar entrou em foco. Uma lâmpada a óleo simples ficava sobre uma mesa próxima ao seu leito; acesa, porém fraca. Arrastando o olhar, começou a perceber  vagamente outros objetos : um armário, algumas cadeiras espalhadas, um fogo queimando numa lareira. Encolheu-se para escapar das chamas e fechou os olhos por um instante. Sabia que havia chamas perto dele; vê-las só tornava seu sofrimento maior.

Outro pano frio foi colocado em seu peito, a cantoria agora parecia mais próxima. Ansioso para saber de onde vinha a voz, Erik lutou contra a exaustão e entreabriu os olhos novamente. Uma mão deslizou dentro da palma aberta da sua, que jazia caída ao lado dele. Ele fitou aquela mão por um instante, depois seguiu com o olhar pelo braço acima, até um rosto borrado. Olhos grandes e calmos lhe devolveram o olhar, embora o resto das feições permanecesse desfocado. 

_Chris...tine?_ Erik indagou com voz rouca, sentia como se houvesse engolido vidro _Por favor... Christine...

A cantiga de ninar parou bruscamente e o rosto desfocado aproximou-se, pois a jovem se inclinava; suas feições lentamente tornaram-se mais claras. Erik conseguiu divisar os traços de uma boca e um nariz. Mas não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles olhos. Eles o mantinham cativo, brilhando numa aguda claridade enquanto o resto permanecia sem forma. Não eram os lindos olhos escuros de Christne, mas eram suaves e cinza como neblina matinal.

_Não, querido. Não é Christine.

Erik contraiu o rosto e agarrou a mãozinha enquanto sentia a tristeza apossar-se dele. Sentia uma umidade na face que nada tinha a ver com o pano úmido na testa.

_Calma, meu bem. Calma agora. Descanse... Apenas descanse um pouco. Não chore..._ ela apaziguou, seu olhar triste agora, o cinza escurecendo para um tom de pedra umedecida pela chuva. 

"Dorme, dorme, Grá mo crhoi. Aqui no joelho da mamãe. Os anjos estão olhando por ti..."

O contorno de uma mulher materializou-se em sua mente. Aos poucos, a lembrança difusa clareou e solidificou-se no rosto e corpo de alguém que ele reconheceu; alguém que conhecera muito bem, mas em que não pensara por décadas: sua mãe. No olho de sua mente, viu a lembrança dela virar-se para ele e sorrir; sorrir como nunca fizera na vida real. Era lindo o seu sorriso, iluminando-lhe o rosto com um brilho quase etéreo.  E por um momento Erik quase acreditou que o sorriso fosse para ele; só por um momento. Porém a feia realidade infiltrou-se em sua mente enquanto lembranças reais matavam o sonho. A alegria dela desapareceu e algo feio surgiu em seus olhos.

A mãe de Erik fora uma mulher de beleza incomum. Seus luminosos olhos azuis e cabelo macio e escuro sempre chamavam a atenção; por isso acabaram atraindo o homem que fora o pai de Erik. Seu pai supostamente também tivera um belo rosto antes de morrer jovem. Pareciam feitos um para o outro, perfeitos juntos; talvez por isso Erik fora uma decepção tão grande. Se tivesse nascido de pais feios, sua vida teria tomado um rumo diferente?

Fora por causa da mãe que Erik adquirira sua profunda e insaciável sede por beleza. Ele crescera amando todas as coisas agradáveis ao olhar, pois a beleza sempre fora negada aos seus mais profundos desejos. Sua mãe sempre lhe negara qualquer demonstração de carinho; seu rosto glorioso sempre ficava tenso quando olhava na direção dele. Mesmo com ele usando máscara, ela nunca o olhava com outra coisa além de repugnância, incapaz de fingir o amor pelo qual ele sempre ansiara. 

Consequentemente, o desprezo dela levara Erik a fugir do único lar que conhecera. Havia vagado pela floresta durante horas, rezando secretamente para que a mãe viesse atrás dele; mas claro que ela não o fez, abandonando-o à sua sorte como sempre.

Ele acabara entrando no acampamento de ciganos que passavam por ali, atraído pelas luzes e pelo cheiro tentador da comida. Eles o alimentaram e lhe deram um lugar para dormir, porém o preço por essas amenidades estava além do que poderia imaginar. Fora obrigado a exibir seu rosto distorcido para espectadores curiosos, a fim de ganhar a vida.

Só tinha nove anos quando sua mãe o deixara fugir sozinho à noite. Maldita mulher cruel. Ela não podia saber o inferno a que o condenara pelos próximos cinco anos. Mesmo se soubesse, Erik duvidava que isso houvesse mudado seu destino. Na época, seu rosto já estava levando a mulher à loucura; era obcecada em manter sua máscara de pano firme no lugar. Checava-a umas vinte vezes por dia. Não, jamais terminaria de outra forma. 

Remexeu-se, inquieto com o caminho que suas lembranças tomavam. Quase podia sentir o tecido áspero de sua primeira máscara. Ergueu a mão e lentamente correu os dedos sobre o couro macio da máscara que usava agora. Abriu os olhos quando ouviu um suspiro à sua esquerda. Surpreso de ver os contornos quase familiares de um quarto mergulhado na penumbra, em vez da escuridão à qual se acostumara, franziu a testa.

Virou um pouco a cabeça, fatigado até por aquele simples movimento. Uma mulher estava sentada junto à cama com a cabeça apoiada no colchão, junto ao seu quadril. Seu longo cabelo branco estava solto, espalhado pelos lençóis ao lado dele. O rosto da mulher estava voltado na sua direção e suas adoráveis feições brilhavam rosadas, à luz da lareira. O suspiro que ouvira devia ter partido dela. E ainda assim, parecia terrivelmente exausta, mesmo dormindo; as olheiras escuras e a ruga de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas testemunhavam em silêncio profundos cuidados.

Erik indagou-se momentaneamente o que a estaria preocupando. Ela parecia tão triste que devia ser algo terrível. Vagamente, Erik recordou as notas suaves de uma cantiga de ninar enquanto via a mulher dormir, embora não soubesse porque aquilo lhe viera à cabeça. 

Depois de fitá-la por mais alguns segundos confusos, Erik desistiu de indentificá-la, embora algo no rosto dela puxasse por suas memórias. Mas sua mente recusava-se a cooperar.

Seu olhar caiu para onde o cabelo dela jazia, próximo à sua mão. Era pálido e brilhava como o sol na neve. Ele moveu os dedos de leve, até que uma mecha fluiu sob seu toque. O contato sedoso daquele cabelo entre seus dedos era como o Paraíso, e ela parecia um anjo. Foi quando Erik soube que aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo para atormentá-lo. Jamais havia acariciado antes o cabelo de uma mulher e jamais o faria. Ele era um dos condenados ao Inferno. Nada tão bom seria seu para tocar. Cansado, Erik fechou os olhos e instantaneamente voltou à tumba de seus próprios pensamentos.

Por mais tristes que tivessem sido seus primeiros anos de vida, de modo algum o haviam preparado para o tempo que passaria na feira cigana. Aqueles anos haviam sido os mais terríveis de sua juventude: nunca estivera tão perto da morte quanto naquela feira. O espancamento diário e a desnutrição quase haviam destruído seu corpo jovem. Geralmente só comia o que era atirado através das barras de sua jaula pelas pessoas que passavam. Na maioria das vezes, não comia nada.

O cigano que o mantivera em seu poder tinha dois amores em sua vida. Ele amava o gim com uma paixão profunda e duradoura. E amava o chicote. Não fazia diferença se espancava um garoto ou um animal; a dor é universal, e ele adorava ser a causa da mesma. Até hoje Erik tinha as marcas do seu abuso na infância: longas cicatrizes esbranquiçadas atravessavam seus ombros poderosos. Fazia muito tempo que não lembrava delas. Passara anos tentando esquecê-las.

Agora parecia que seu cérebro febril não conseguia evitar as lembranças. A escuridão em que ele flutuava foi dando lugar a cores berrantes, que se derramavam no olho de sua mente. Um terrível odor atacou seus sentidos. Ele jamais conseguira esquecer aquele cheiro, uma mistura de comida podre, lixo e fezes de animais. Agredia os olhos e revoltava o estômago.

As cores que giravam em sua cabeça se tornaram mais lentas e finalmente se aquietaram, formando uma cena terrivelmente familiar. Diante dele estava o interior de uma tenda amarela e imunda. Uma parte da tenda estava ligeiramente erguida, permitindo-lhe ver a feira lá fora. Quase podia sentir a palha sob seus pés e as barras da jaula em suas mãos. Suas costas ardiam da lembrança das chicotadas.

O corpo de Erik se tensionou ao lembrar da dor que experimentara nas mãos do cigano. As velhas cicatrizes em suas costas começaram a queimar com o poder das antigas memórias; ele gritou quando o som familiar de couro curtido contra carne ecoou dentro de sua cabeça. Revirando-se na cama, lutou contra a lembrança como nunca lutara na realidade.

Ele urrou de fúria quando um par de mãos delicadas agarrou-lhe os ombros, tentando parar sua agitação. Erik atacou cegamente o seu agressor, as costas de sua mão fazendo contato com carne quente e sólida. Houve um arquejo de dor e as mãos sobre ele instantaneamente o soltaram. Ele continuou a combater desesperadamente os demônios de seu passado; suas mãos pareciam garras erguendo-se no ar, suas pernas enroscavam-se nos lençóis.

Uma voz suave falou-lhe por cima do fogo e do sangue que rugiam em sua cabeça, e cantou de novo a triste melodia que ele vagamente lembrava. Erik lentamente aquietou-se, exausto de sua luta selvagem e acalmado pela cantiga de ninar que flutuava no ar. Deu um pesado suspiro, voltando à prisão de sua mente e deixando o corpo dolorido ser acalmado pela curiosa canção estrangeira.

A febre dava uma imensa clareza até às suas lembranças mais remotas. Muitas coisas não queria lembrar, algumas de suas piores lembranças vinham daquela tenda. Não houvera um simples momento de paz durante aqueles horríveis anos passados na feira. Nem um simples ato de compaixão humana.

A fraca lembrança de olhos jovens e arregalados fitando-o através das barras interrompeu seus pensamentos sombrios. Eles se destacavam na memória, aqueles olhos semelhantes a lâmpadas que o fitavam sem o menor sinal de repugnância ou de terror. Olhos tristes e sem medo. A mente de Erik tentou se focar naquela lembrança, mas o som de música de piano começou a interromper seus pensamentos. Sentiu-se aplacado pelas notas suaves, embora a febre voltasse mais uma vez a queimar seu corpo inteiro.

Erik lentamente abriu os olhos. Olhou para cima, atordoado, para um dossel de veludo suspenso sobre sua cabeça. Abaixou os olhos e viu que toda a cama era cercada pelo mesmo tecido espesso, exceto por uma pequena fresta. Uma coluna de intensa luz solar entrou por ela, fazendo-o apertar os olhos.

De repente, uma voz aguda gritou à distância e a música parou instantaneamente, a última nota flutuando no ar:

_Aria, o que foi que eu disse sobre tocar piano tão alto com um  paciente em casa? _ uma mulher gritou em inglês, de algum lugar da residência. O silêncio seguiu sua pergunta. Então, uma acalorada discussão começou entre a mulher e um homem.

Foi o homem quem começou a briga. Falava em voz baixa, mas chegava perfeitamente clara ao quarto de Erik:

_Bri, francamente, você não pode esperar manter um estranho em casa. Eu sei que aquela noite na Ópera foi difícil, mas você não pode cuidar de todo mundo!

Houve um suspiro exagerado quando ela respondeu:

_Conner, eu tentei colocá-lo num dos hospitais com as outras vítimas, mas ninguém o quis. Ele estava tão doente que aqueles retardados sugeriram que eu o levasse até o necrotério e esperasse! Eu prefiro morrer a ficar sentada assistindo alguém falecer na minha frente!

_Você não sabe nada sobre esse homem, Bri! Ele pode ser perigoso! E se ele acordar e fazer alguma coisa terrível com você, ou até mesmo com Ária?

Erik não podia ver as duas pessoas brigarem, mas sentia a tensão crescente, enquanto um pesado silêncio seguia a última pergunta.

_Você sabe que eu jamais poria Aria em perigo. _ a voz dela era segura e lógica_Ele não vai acordar nem fazer nada durante um bom tempo. Deve ter ficado naqueles porões durante mais tempo do que eu; se o tivéssemos deixado em outro lugar, estaria morto agora.

_Isso já é outro assunto, Brielle. Você está se matando de cuidar desse homem. Você tem que dormir pelo menos uma vez! Já faz uma semana, e eu nem sei como é que você ainda se agüenta de pé. _ a preocupação suavizava a voz do homem.

_Eu sei, Conner. Prometo descansar hoje. Eu tive que ficar com ele porque... _fez uma pausa, soando de repente exausta _Porque não acho que nem mesmo um estranho mereça morrer só. Estou atônita que ele tenha conseguido viver por tanto tempo.  Parece estar sentindo muita dor, e não só da infecção. Ele também tem pesadelos, e fica repetindo um nome sem parar. Me parte o coração. 

_Bri, seu coração é bom demais pro seu próprio bem. O que é que eu vou fazer com você, lass? Não posso permitir que um estranho fique aqui sozinho com você e com Aria.

_Receio, Conner, que neste instante você não possa dizer nada sobre o que eu faço. _Brielle respondeu; um tom determinado esfriava sua voz _ Compreendo a sua preocupação, mas já decidi; por favor, tente entender.

Um grunhido irritado veio do homem:

_Discutir com você é como bater a cabeça num muro de tijolos! Faça o que quiser, então! Esqueça que eu toquei no assunto!

O som de uma porta batendo ao longe encerrou a discussão. A casa mergulhou no silêncio.

Erik suspirou, cerrando os olhos. Não fazia idéia de onde estava ou como havia chegado ali; obviamente não estava mais em casa,  ou em qualquer outro lugar sob os porões da Ópera. A luz do sol jamais tocara aquele lugar. Porém, aqui, ela se filtrava por entre as cortinas que cerravam a cama. Fazia muito tempo que ele não acordava com a luz do sol nos olhos, e havia esquecido como era bom.

Virou-se de lado devagarinho, surpreendentemente esgotado por esse simples gesto. Erik deslizou a mão sobre os lençóis até a cortina, roçando-a com os dedos compridos. Agarrou os tecidos e puxou-os para o lado devagar. O sol passou pelas bordas escuras do cortinado e iluminou-lhe o rosto pálido. Enquanto os raios dourados aqueciam sua pele, um tímido sorriso enfeitou-lhe o rosto.  _Meu Deus, já faz tanto tempo... Esqueci a falta que sentia disso. Simples luz do sol..._

Por um momento, tudo o mais desapareceu e apenas o melhor restou em Erik. Ele era um homem que podia encontrar alegria na luz, que sentia prazer nela. Naquele instante, o Fantasma da Ópera deixou de existir. Ele era simplesmente Erik.

Relutante, soltou a cortina e afundou de volta contra os travesseiros. O tecido drapeado voltou ao seu lugar, deixando-o uma vez mais nas sombras. O momento se passara e suas lembranças mais recentes, ainda que vagas, voltaram aos seus pensamentos.

O rosto lacrimoso de Christine encheu sua visão. O coração de Erik começou a bater com fúria ao lembrar de sua traição. Apesar de seu amor por ela, apesar dos anos passados ensinando-a, ela o deixara apodrecer sozinho na escuridão. Encantadora e cruel Christine. Ele começou a tremer com o poder das suas emoções, o ódio infundindo mágoa e solidão. Odiar era mais fácil que sofrer.

  
Enquanto jazia sobre a cama, sua mente prosseguia, tentando tirar algum sentido das lembranças que o atacavam. Erik podia ver o jovem Visconde à sua frente, o nariz dele mal chegando ao seu pescoço. Ele viu Raoul lutar contra as cordas que o prendiam, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas.

Inesperadamente, lembrou-se dos lábios de Christine contra os seus, o contato suave lentamente se transformando numa pressão faminta. Embora houvesse paixão, alguma coisa na lembrança era estranha. Ainda podia sentir os lábios dela tremerem contra os seus, não com necessidade mas com medo. Fora por causa desse terror sutil que ele a deixara ir. Seu amor por ela não podia suportar a idéia de forçá-la para sempre em seu abraço e por isso a deixara ir; permanecera sozinho na escuridão com a qual estava tão acostumado, decidido a morrer. 

Depois de Christine partir com seu namorado, a memória de Erik falhava. Não podia lembrar exatamente do que acontecera. Correra para dentro da escuridão, seu coração partido tornando cada respiração dolorosa, cada passo difícil. Lembrava-se do cheiro da fumaça e depois de mais nada além de um terrível inferno sem chamas.

De algum modo, havia conseguido fugir da Ópera, a julgar pelo que o cercava no momento. Como isso acontecera estava além do seu conhecimento. Enquanto tentava furiosamente extrair a lembrança de seu cérebro, a imagem de uma figurinha pálida inclinando-se sobre ele flutuava. Apesar de seus melhores esforços, não conseguia focar a angélica imagem.

Erik foi mais uma vez interrompido em seus pensamentos quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Ele abriu os olhos e ficou tenso, enquanto pisadas leves encaminhavam-se para sua cama. Através da abertura entre as cortinas, podia perceber a silhueta de uma mulher pondo uma bandeja na mesinha de cabeceira. Ela casualmente se virou e puxou as cortinas.

 Erik assustou-se e puxou os lençóis para cima, cobrindo seu peito nu assim que elas se abriram. Sua outra mão instantaneamente tocou sua face amaldiçoada, descobrindo que estava segura sob a máscara. A mulher deu um pulo com seu movimento súbito, erguendo a mão para acalmar o coração agitado. Fitando a estranha com uma pontada de pânico, Erik rapidamente avaliou se ela podia representar algum perigo.

De baixa estatura, seu corpo de ossos pequenos e delicados vagamente lhe lembrava Christine, porém algo quase imperceptível em sua postura acabava com a semelhança. Esta mulher tinha os ombros jogados para trás e as costas perfeitamente retas, fazendo uso de cada centímetro de sua altura e criando um ar de autoridade calma. Surpreso com isso, Erik ergueu o olhar.

O cabelo claro da mulher estava puxado para trás numa trança simples; o sol detrás dela produzia um halo amarelado em torno de sua cabeça. Ela estremeceu ligeiramente e virou o rosto, saindo da frente do sol; os raios deixaram seu cabelo revelando que não era de um louro claro, como Erik inicialmente pensara, mas de um estranho tom de branco -neve. Parecia ter uns vinte e quatro ou vinte e cinco anos; suas feições eram suaves e perfeitamente simétricas, a boca de lábios cheios e em forma de coração, o nariz reto e ligeiramente arrebitado, como o rosto de uma antiga escultura grega. E no meio disso tudo havia um par de olhos grandes e frios, de um cinza aço, os quais fitavam os seus com uma calma estranha, sem piscar. Não eram os olhos de uma mulher jovem; não eram melancólicos nem sonhadores. Eram os olhos de um guerreiro, endurecidos por algum passado difícil ou tristeza profunda, fitando-o como se pudessem chegar aos cantos mais remotos de sua alma.

Era estranhamente linda, aquela mulher; parecia mais uma criatura mística feita de neve e gelo do que uma mulher mortal, e por um momento Erik ficou atônito demais para se mover. Então, chocado com seu fascínio automático, expulsou tais pensamentos. Estreitou os olhos para a mulher e obrigou-se a olhá-la de acordo com o que Christine lhe ensinara.

Estava errado. Aquela mulher não era de outro mundo nem mágica: era apenas diferente, sua palidez esquisita e estrangeira, e Erik não se sentira atraído por ela. A indicação de força que vira em sua postura e expressão era apenas uma ilusão criada por sua mente confusa. Não passava de outra mulher de coração volúvel. Nenhuma ameaça.

E Erik percebeu, sem muita surpresa, que seus expressivos olhos cinzentos o evitavam. Christine se comportara da mesma forma depois de ter visto seu rosto, jamais olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. A raiva que sentia pela jovem soprano foi facilmente transferida para a mulher diante dele. Ele praticamente podia sentir seu estômago encolher-se da vergonha que sentira então infiltrando-se em seu sangue, sentir a picada aguda da mágoa e o calor da raiva impotente. Arreganhando os dentes contra sua luta interior, Erik forçou a vergonha a retrair-se e trouxe a raiva mais à tona. A raiva que sentira pela jovem soprano foi facilmente transferida para a mulher diante dele. Deixou cair a mão que segurava sua máscara para o lado.

Quando ela voltou a cabeça e olhou sem jeito para a bandeja que trouxera, ele reconheceu a mulher que xeretara pela Ópera a semana inteira. A descoberta deu a Erik uma expressão feroz: aquela mulher invadira sua Ópera sem licença e desprezara seus avisos com inacreditável insolência. Na sua raiva, esqueceu convenientemente a maneira temerária como ela fitara as trevas e que o olhara nos olhos um instante atrás. Fazia anos que ninguém o encarava sem medo. 

Abriu a boca e admoestou a jovem dama, sem sequer pensar:

_Qual é o problema, não suporta nem olhar? Sua sensibilidade feminina deve ser terrivelmente frágil para impedi-la de me olhar nos olhos, mesmo com a minha máscara!

 


	9. Fogo e Gelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik e Brielle finalmente se conhecem

Fogo e Gelo

 

 

Brielle atravessou o quarto que havia sido seu e pôs sobre a mesa de cabeceira a pesada bandeja que equilibrava. A discussão que tivera com o irmão ainda pesava em sua consciência.

Desde que eram pequenos, Conner sempre tentara protegê-la o melhor que podia; agora que eram adultos, o hábito ainda perdurava. Eu não devia ter sido tão ríspida com ele. Ele está só pensando no meu bem-estar. Se pelo menos não tivesse que ser tão irritante!

Suspirou, abanando a cabeça, e puxou o cortinado da cama. Quando o homem puxou os lençóis, ela pulou de susto: não esperava que ele despertasse tão cedo.

Passara a última semana cuidando do estranho dia e noite, tentando mitigar a infecção que lhe minava o organismo. Durante aquele tempo todo ele jamais recuperara totalmente a consciência.

Ele estivera encerrado num mundo de pesadelos e lembranças, gritando à noite por piedade para algum mal desconhecido. Brielle ficara a seu lado dia e noite, rezando para que ele não morresse em tamanho sofrimento. Usara todo o seu conhecimento médico, mas nada parecia ajudar; somente quando segurava sua mão ou umedecia sua testa escaldante ele conhecia alguma paz. Como uma criança, acalmava-se com seu toque e suas cantigas de ninar.

Agora que o homem estava totalmente acordado, seus olhos a queimavam com uma intensidade que ela nunca vira antes. Ele tem olhos azuis, pensou, distraída, enquanto seu olhar caía para o peito dele. Um fraco rubor apareceu em suas faces em resposta ao olhar daquele sujeito. O que há comigo? Estive olhando pra ele a semana inteira; não há nada diferente.

Desviou os olhos instantaneamente para evitar o embaraço, sem perceber que sua ação fazia o estranho fechar a cara. Quando ele falou, o timbre de sua voz trouxe arrepios à sua espinha:

_Qual é o problema, não suporta nem olhar? Sua sensibilidade feminina deve ser terrivelmente frágil para impedi-la de me olhar dos olhos, mesmo com a minha máscara!

Os olhos dela fuzilaram instantaneamente. Ele fez uma cara zangada, esperando a reação da moça.

A expressão quase amigável de Brielle se fechou; foi como se uma cortina caísse por trás de seus olhos, transformando-os em poças congeladas num rosto de pedra. Brielle ergueu o queixo altivamente, cerrando as mãos apoiadas nos quadris e fitou aquele abusado sem piscar:

_É algum costume francês insultar sua anfitriã antes mesmo de ser apresentado?_ indagou friamente. Aparentemente, suas palavras não eram a resposta que o estranho esperava, pois sua expressão irritada se transformou em surpresa.

Sem pausar, ela continuou:

_Eu esperava que seus modos horríveis fossem devido à sua doença, mounsieur. Mas parece que o senhor é um bruto por natureza.

O queixo do homem caiu, ultrajado pelo comentário; ele parecia não saber como reagir.

_...E o senhor deveria saber que desviei os olhos para proteger o seu pudor. O senhor está nu como no dia que veio ao mundo, por baixo desse lençol! _ virou-se e apanhou um termômetro da bandeja. O estranho olhou incrédulo para ela, depois puxou ligeiro o lençol para conferir se era verdade.

_Por favor, abra a boca. Preciso checar sua temperatura. _Brielle disse muito calma, inclinando-se para ele com o termômetro pronto.

 

Corando, Erik recuou ao seu avanço. Estendeu um braço para manter Brielle à distância e puxou as cobertas mais para cima sobre o torso. Nunca estivera despido na frente de uma mulher, e só conseguia pensar nisso no momento.

 

_Fique longe de mim, sua miserável! _ chiou, furioso com o rubor que lhe esquentava o rosto.

 

_Não faça fiasco, mounsieur. O senhor não tem nada que eu não tenha visto antes.

De modo algum essas palavras o ajudaram a se sentir melhor.

_Que tipo de gente educa um pedaço de garota tão sem feminilidade? Nunca vi uma mulher com menos pudor!_ gritou, deixando cair o braço cansado.

Brielle empertigou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar intimidador:

_Minha educação foi excelente, mounsieur. E agradeço o seu elogio.

_Não foi elogio! _ ele retrucou, sem saber mais o que dizer. Sua voz alteava-se perigosamente.

_Mas claro que foi. Eu sempre quis ter nascido rapaz. Homens podem fazer tudo o que querem, desde ir à escola de medicina até andar pelos porões da Ópera e insultar as damas que os salvam. Agora, quer abrir a boca e aceitar este termômetro, ou terei de usar outro orifício para tirar sua temperatura? _ Brielle ergueu as sombrancelhas brancas, e com um sorriso malicioso tamborilou o termômetro na palma da mão.

Teimosamente, Erik manteve a boca fechada, lançando um olhar feroz àquela mulher irritante. Um músculo em sua face esquerda se contraiu enquanto a batalha de vontades prosseguia em silêncio por vários instantes. Ela pode estar acostumada a intimidar o irmão, mas não vai fazer isso comigo.

Bri deu de ombros e pôs um joelho no lado da cama:

 

_Muito bem então, boyo*. Vire-se e faremos do jeito mais difícil!

 

Erik escancarou a boca, pasmado com aquele desrespeito a tudo o que era decente, e Brielle imediatamente empurrou o termômetro para dentro dela. Manteve a mandíbula dele cerrada com um dedo, e consultou o relógio de bolso, monitorando cuidadosamente até o momento de retirar o termômetro.

Lançou um rápido olhar para o homem furioso, e não pôde evitar um sorriso:

 

_Eu jamais faria uma coisa tão terrível_ explicou _Só precisava que abrisse a boca durante tempo suficiente para eu checar sua temperatura.

 

Os olhos do homem chamejavam de fúria. Ergueu a mão trêmula e agarrou-lhe o pulso delicado com um aperto de tenaz.

_Como se atreve... _rosnou, com a voz tremendo de raiva. O termômetro quase caiu de seus lábios apertados.

 

Brielle parou de sorrir, seu rosto voltando à fortaleza fria. A marca escura sob o olho parecia mais proeminente à medida que a cor sumia de seu rosto.

 

_Solte-me, boyo. Posso agüentar a sua boca suja, mas não tolerarei nenhuma violência. Ou me solta imediatamente ou lhe mostrarei o que é herdar um temperamento irlandês.

 

Um momento de tensão seguiu suas palavras enquanto os dois, sem tirar os olhos um do outro. Os dela gélidos como um dia de inverno, os dele brilhando com intensidade.

Finalmente, Erik caiu em si e soltou-a. Nunca em sua vida havia levantado a mão contra uma mulher, e aquela garota não seria exceção. Um bruto ele poderia ser, às vezes, mas não era um monstro.

Em resposta, ela tirou o termômetro de sua boca. Deu-lhe um olhar rápido e levantou-se da cama.

 

_Meus parabéns, sua febre baixou. _murmurou casualmente, virando-se e pondo o pequeno instrumento na mesa de cabeceira. Sua calma exterior indicava que a fricção do momento havia passado, porém seu olhar duro lhe traía a raiva.

Levantou a bandeja com uma das mãos, Brielle deu as costas ao homem atordoado e encaminhou-se para a porta:

 

_Devia repousar um pouco agora, mounsieur. É importante que o senhor não se canse até estar totalmente recuperado.

_Você não espera que eu fique aqui!

Brielle voltou-se, com um sorriso desagradável:

_Ninguém o está impedindo, mounsieur. O senhor poderá sair assim que puder caminhar pela porta da frente.

 

_Então sairei imediatamente! Devolva-me as roupas que roubou!

_Eu não roubei nada, seu bobo. Suas roupas estão dobradas em cima da cômoda. Tenha boa sorte tentando vesti-las.

Mais uma vez Brielle deu-lhe as costas, balançando sua luminosa trança branca sobre o ombro. Ouviu o homem lutando para se sentar e hesitou.

_A propósito... qual é o seu nome?

Erik fitou-a espantado, esquecendo todas as idéias de fuga. Quase nunca em sua vida alguém lhe perguntara o seu nome. Em geral se referiam a ele como o Fantasma da Ópera. A maioria nem se importava. Aquela moça parecia desconhecer as regras que sempre haviam ditado sua vida.

_Erik _ murmurou, seus olhos confusos evitando os dela. Limpou a garganta e retificou, um pouco mais alto: _Meu nome é Erik.

Brielle inclinou a cabeça, suavizando o olhar apesar de sua expressão impassível.

_Prazer em conhecê-lo, Erik. Meu nome é Brielle. Posso escrever à sua família para que não se preocupem?

Caindo para trás sobre os travesseiros em exaustão, Erik virou a cabeça e franziu o rosto:

_Não há ninguém neste maldito mundo que se preocupe comigo. Por isso, guarde sua pena e sua enlouquecedora piedade para outro.

Embora as palavras de Erik fossem intencionalmente cruéis, ela só conseguiu ouvir a tristeza agonizante escondida nelas. Embora a expressão dele fosse dura como a máscara que encobria metade do rosto, ela percebeu o vazio nos seus olhos cansados.

_O senhor parece cansado _ disse serenamente, cuidando para que sua voz não traísse o que vira por trás das defesas dele _ Descanse agora. Se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei no quarto ao lado. Só precisa me chamar. Doces sonhos, Erik.

 

E com isso, Brielle saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Erik foi deixado remoendo o irritante encontro.

Devagar, a despeito de sua raiva, seus olhos se cerraram. Com um suspiro, acomodou-se sobre os travesseiros e mergulhou num sono surpreendemente calmo, a voz de Brielle ecoando em sua cabeça: Doces sonhos, Erik, doces sonhos...

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

*boyo - boy (garoto), em irlandês, usado de forma pejorativa _ segundo Kay, insinua que o insultado está sendo infantil. ;)


	10. Chorando Sobre o Leite Derramado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik descobre que Brielle não é tão calma quanto parece.

**Chorando Sobre o Leite Derramado**

 

 

O dia seguinte amanheceu frio e escuro. Nuvens espessas deslizavam pelo céu, lançando sombras cinzentas e deprimentes sobre o mundo abaixo. O vento uivava contra os vidros das janelas, fazendo-os chachoalhar em suas molduras, e o horrível barulho ecoava por toda a casa. A neve rodopiava loucamente com o vento, escondendo o mundo exterior das janelas congeladas.

Brielle sentou-se, sonolenta, quando a janela de seu quarto se escancarou, batendo nas paredes com um estrondo. Resmungando, a jovem passou sobre o corpinho moreno deitado ao seu lado e correu para fechar a janela.

Enquanto lutava para alcançar os ondulantes painéis de vidro, o vento entrava por sua fina camisola de algodão, enregelando Brielle até os ossos. A neve caía sobre o cabelo amassado, coroando sua cabeça com minúsculas gotas brilhantes. Com uma praga silenciosa, Brielle teve que pendurar-se a meio corpo da janela para finalmente agarrar o trinco e prender as vidraças. Firmemente, bateu o trinco no lugar e envolveu-se com os braços.

Pulando de um pé para o outro para se aquecer, voltou para a cama. Sentou-se na borda e pôs a mão carinhosa sobre a cabeça escura da criança que ainda dormia. A garotinha suspirou no sono e se virou, colocando um polegar gorducho na boca. Brielle sorriu e esfregou o dedo no rostinho de bebê, antes de voltar a se erguer e ir até o armário. Abriu as portas e suspirou. Sendo uma mulher prática, não usava mais as cores vivas e os babados de quando era garota. O hospital de veteranos, aonde fazia seu trabalho voluntário, não era lugar para rendas e pérolas.  _Céus, ser prática às vezes é tão chato. Não que eu queira impressionar alguém, mas mesmo assim..._

Apanhou uma jaqueta simples azul-marinho e uma saia combinando e acomodou-as em silêncio sobre o espaldar de uma cadeira. Tirou a camisola pela cabeça e vestiu uma camisa* limpa. Careteando, envolveu a cintura com o espartilho e amarrou-o na frente. Apenas mulheres com criadas de quarto possuíam espartilhos amarrados atrás, e Brielle decididamente não tinha tempo para essa bobagem, ainda que a fortuna da família de seu finado marido pudesse ter permitido o luxo.

Entretanto, fora decidido há anos que ela teria de viver fora da bolha que a riqueza criava, quando os poderosos Donovans não a aprovaram para seu filho mais novo. Mesmo depois da morte de John, Lorde e Lady Donovan haviam se recusado a ajudar sua nora enlutada e grávida. Somente Andrew, o irmão mais velho de John, lhe dera apoio. Oferecendo-lhe um lugar para viver e usando seus contatos para mantê-la em segurança. Se não fosse por ele, ela seria pobre e um fardo para Conner. 

Agora estava acomodada num estilo de vida confortável, com uma felicidade que seria imprópria para a esposa de um rico nobre inglês. Tinha uma boa casa, um trabalho que a satisfazia e uma amorosa vida familiar. Ela tinha tudo o que uma jovem viúva poderia desejar... tudo.

Enfiando rapidamente uma blusa branca junto com a saia e jaqueta, foi até a porta e deixou o quarto em silêncio. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo branco e ondulou-os numa trança frouxa.

_Que dia deprimente_resmungou, ao passar por uma janela. Abanou a cabeça e pôs a chaleira no fogo.

Nunca fora um gênio doméstico: suas habilidades culinárias haviam sido, em outra época, inexistentes. Seu pai não a criara num ambiente que exigisse muita feminilidade; na verdade, ele a tratara mais como um filho do que como uma filha, aprofundando a educação dela bem além dos padrões e permitindo-lhe acompanhá-lo no trabalho. Porém a natureza perfeccionista de Brielle exigia excelência em tudo, apesar de seu total desinteresse pelo assunto.  Brielle passara incontáveis horas suando sobre molhos empelotados e tortas queimadas quando era mais jovem. O resultado fora uma habilidade passável na cozinha, se não digna de mérito. De outro modo, preferia limpar uma ferida infeccionada a fazer um bolo.

Os resultados de seus esforços aquela manhã foram um mingau doce de aveia e frutas picadas, e levaram só uma hora e meia. Brielle considerava-se com sorte por não ter botado fogo em nada. Tirando o mingau do fogão, despejou-o numa tigelinha e colocou numa bandeja junto com um pouco da fruta.

Pegou a bandeja com cuidado e deixou a cozinha, dirigindo-se até a porta do quarto que até recentemente havia sido seu. Hesitou na porta, apurando o ouvido para quaisquer movimentos lá dentro.

O quarto estava silencioso e assim fora também durante a noite, o que permitira a Brielle apreciar sua primeira noite de sono sem interrupções em cerca de uma semana. Dormir numa cama fora uma experiência celestial após uma semana cochilando numa poltrona de orelhas. Havia se mudado do quarto do estranho agora que ele recuperara a consciência: teria sido impróprio ficar, e não tinha certeza se teria conseguido dormir direito sabendo que, a qualquer momento, ele poderia abrir aqueles incríveis olhos azuis e olhar para ela. Por alguma razão inexplicável, ele a deixava dolorosamente cônscia de suas próprias ações. Durante o curto espaço de tempo que havia conversado com o homem, seus olhos haviam queimado através dela, multiplicando dez vezes sua timidez natural. Era de enraivecer.

Apoiando a bandeja no quadril, levantou o punho e bateu na porta. Esperou um pouco, depois bateu de novo. Dando de ombros, abriu a porta e entrou; mal dera dois passos e quase tropeçou em Erik, que estava caído no chão.

Brielle rapidamente largou a bandeja em cima de uma cômoda e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, colocando a mão entre suas espáduas.  _Ele tem belos ombros..._  Um rubor instantaneamente coloriu seu rosto com o pensamento, embora cuidasse para não demonstrar seu embaraço.

_O senhor está bem? O que aconteceu?

Erik voltou a cabeça e fuzilou-a através do buraco da máscara. Com um sacudir de ombros, fugiu ao toque dela:

_Estava apenas tentando fugir deste maldito lugar. Só que, quando estava na metade do caminho até a porta, descobri que levaria uma semana para sair da casa!

Brielle revirou os olhos e procurou puxar o lençol que ele estivera arrastando mais para cima, sobre os quadris. Quase viu o traseiro do homem antes que sua discreta ação o cobrisse suficientemente.

_Um bom dia pra você também, Erik._ cantarolou alegremente, sabendo que o irritaria _Venha, vamos tentar levantar.

Com um suspiro cansado, o homem concordou sem discutir, enquanto ela lutava para ajudá-lo a levantar. Brielle sabia que seu orgulho deveria estar sofrendo por estar tão fraco: que homem gostaria de ser amparado por uma mulher? Com isso em mente, começou a tagarelar sobre o tempo para distraí-lo de sua presente situação.

O par chegou até a cama antes que o assunto tempo se esgotasse. Erik afundou gratamente nos travesseiros enquanto Brielle arrumava os cobertores por cima dele.

_Assim é melhor. _ virando-se, ela atravessou o quarto para pegar a bandeja _Fiz seu desjejum. O senhor não comeu nada desde que chegou aqui e deve portanto estar faminto. É só mingau, infelizmente. Não quero revoltar seu estômago.

A sombra de um sorriso passou rapidamente por seu rosto enquanto tentava novamente ser amigável. Mesmo a menor rachadura em sua gelada a deixava pouco à vontade. O homem simplesmente a sobressaltava.  _Não me sentia tão estranha perto de um homem solteiro desde que conheci meu marido._ O pensamento a fez esquecer o embaraço: a antiga dor era um sentimento poderoso.

Erik limitou-se a olhar feio.

_Não estou com fome _resmungou.

_Está brincando, com certeza. Você não come há uma semana!_Brielle exclamou, pegando a tigela e sentando na borda da cama.

O rosto de Erik imediatamente se alterou com aquele desrespeito às suas palavras. Com demasiada freqüência uma bela mulher ignorara seus desejos, o ignorara. Embora Brielle fosse o oposto físico de Christine com suas cores pálidas, era uma válvula de escape fácil para a agonia de seu coração partido.

_Já disse que não estou com fome!_gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões, tirando a tigela das mãos de Brielle com um tapa. O mingau espalhou-se sobre suas saias limpas quando a tigela virou sobre o colo da moça.

Um instante de silêncio chocado seguiu sua rápida ação. Brielle cobriu a boca aberta com a mão enquanto fitava a sujeira que agora cobria sua roupa. Erik tomou fôlego para continuar sua tirada, mas a inesperada mágoa nos olhos dela o deteve.

Não havia pensado antes de agir; seu temperamento e angústia emocional haviam ditado seus atos. Mas agora que os olhos de Brielle reluziam com lágrimas de frustração, uma pontada de culpa enrolou-se no fundo de seu estômago. Seu comportamento frio era enganoso: sob as camadas de serenidade havia uma mocinha cansada. A exaustão a deixava emocional, também.

Erik abriu a boca, porém antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, Brielle lentamente se levantou, agarrando a tigela com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram brancos.

Ficou de pé rigidamente, piscando para reprimir as lágrimas, o lábio inferior tremendo visivelmente. Muitos segundos se passaram antes que o choque perdesse a força, enquanto suas feições mudavam drasticamente.

Devagar, um rubor furioso subiu pelo pescoço pálido, tingindo suas bochechas de vermelho vivo. A dor em seus olhos desapareceu como uma sombra ao sol, porém inesperadamente seu rosto não voltou a se congelar numa máscara de calma; em vez disso, uma fúria incontrolável esquentou seus olhos em aço derretido. Havia oficialmente perdido o controle.

Brielle voltou os olhos para o homem na cama; dos lados do corpo, suas mãos se cerraram enquanto seu olhar percorria as feições assustadas dele. Num movimento fluido, se virou e atirou a tigela em cima da bandeja, com tanta força que a mesinha onde a última estava apoiada balançou, e Erik teve certeza de que iria se quebrar.

Virando-se de novo, Brielle deu um passo ameaçador em direção à cama, seus lábios descobrindo os dentes num rosnado:

  
_Seu... seu... brutamontes de cabeça oca... seu pulguento filho da puta! Como se atreve, mounsieur, me tratar de maneira tão horrível? O que lhe dá o direito de ficar deitado aí insultando todos os meus atos, quando tudo o que fiz foi tratá-lo com o maior respeito? Eu aturei as suas caras feias e a sua língua afiada, passei noites sem dormir apenas para ser tratada pior que um animal. Até sofri a sua violência quando você estava com febre, sem dar uma queixa!_terminou, apontando selvagemente o olho roxo.  _E eu trabalhei quase uma hora nesse maldito mingau!_

Enquanto as palavras jorravam de sua boca, sua voz se alteou até se transformar num grito, o sotaque borrando seu francês com a agitação.

_Nenhuma má ação fica sem castigo, portanto não serei mais o seu menino de pancadas!** _urrou, quase furando o peito de Erik com o dedo _Dê um passo fora da linha, diga uma palavra suja e receberá o merece! Uma boa bota no fundilho!

Girando nos calcanhares, rumou até a porta, batendo-a com tanta força que vários quadros caíram da parede e se espatifaram no chão. Erik ficou só e atordoado com o despertar da fúria de Brielle. A ira dela fora completamente inesperada, devido ao seu aspecto habitualmente calmo.  _Águas paradas correm profundas..._ ele pensou.

Brielle deslizou pela casa, balançando a trança selvagemente a cada passo que dava. Seu coração ainda palpitava com a raiva que corria em suas veias.  _Não acredito que explodi assim! Há anos não ficava tão zangada! Mas é claro que ele mereceu... Nunca conheci alguém tão desagradável..._ Diminuindo o passo, abriu a porta do quarto que estava usando temporariamente. Fechou-a silenciosamente atrás de si e foi direto até armário para apanhar uma roupa limpa. Nem começara ainda a se despir, quando uma sonolenta voz infantil quebrou o silêncio da manhã:

_M-mamãe, com quem v-você t-tava g-gritando?_ a pergunta foi feita em inglês claro, porém gaguejado.

Brielle virou-se. Seus lábios apertados relaxaram num sorriso afetuoso quando seus olhos caíram sobre a criança sentada na cama. O cabelo da menininha estava todo arrepiado, e seu rosto de querubim ainda estava corado do sono.

_Desculpe se acordei você, querida. Mamãe não estava gritando com ninguém.

A menina fitou Brielle com olhos incrédulos. Era surpreendentemente perceptiva, apesar da tenra idade de três anos e meio.

__G-gritou com o homem que t-tava d-dormindo? _ indagou, pulando da cama e trotando até a mãe, com o polegar na boca.

Brielle bufou enquanto removia a jaqueta e saia:

_Aria, quantas vezes já lhe disse para não entrar no antigo quarto da mamãe?

_Muitas_ Aria murmurou sobre o polegar, esfregando os olhos ainda sonolentos _M-mas eu não fui lá...

_Oh, não? Então como sabe sobre o "homem que tava dormindo"?_indagou a mãe, pondo um vestido quente de algodão cinza.  
  
_Eu s-sonhei com ele ontem de n-noite._tirou o polegar da boca_Posso b-botar meu v-vestido rosa hoje?

Brielle parou de abotoar a frente do vestido:

_Como assim, querida?Aria deu um largo sorriso, mostrando o buraco por onde há pouco tempo perdera um dente.

_E-esqueci. _disse distraída, agarrando as saias da mãe e sacudindo-as _Por favor, d-deixa eu botar o v-vestido rosa!_choramingou, já farta daquela conversa.

Brielle concordou com um suspiro, ganhando um grito deliciado. Aria correu para sua cômoda, abriu uma gaveta, tirou o vestido e puxou-o desajeitadamente sobre a cabeça. Rápida, Brielle acorreu para ajudá-la a enfiar os bracinhos nos buracos certos, com uma destreza nascida da prática.

_P-Posso tocar p-piano hoje?_Aria indagou, girando pelo quarto para ver a saia de babadinhos rodar sobre os joelhos.

_Sim, mas espere até depois do almoço._Brielle falou distraída, dirigindo-se à porta enquanto terminava de abotoar o vestido.

_P-posso ir d-dizer oi pro ho-homem que tava dormindo?_ a garotinha indagou timidamente, tendo esperado até Brielle se distrair de novo com os botões para perguntar.

_Po... não! Não pode, não! Ele é um homem muito, muito mau. Você não iria gostar dele._Brielle disse com firmeza, e um pouco da raiva anterior voltou à sua voz.

Aria fez bico, e suas sombrancelhas escuras abaixaram-se dramaticamente sobre os grandes olhos cinzentos.

_M-Mas você disse p-pra eu ser b-boazinha com todo mundo!

_Podemos fazer uma exceção nesse caso. Arianna, pare de me testar. Eu já disse que não!

_M-Mas ele tá m-muito triste, m-mamãe. Como v-você por causa do p-papai. V-Vai ver que é p-por isso que ele é m-mau!

Brielle estacou e virou-se para olhar a filha, que saltitava em direção à cozinha. A menina sempre tivera um sexto sentido nato em relação a certas situações ou pessoas, mas à medida que os anos passavam, suas percepções vinham se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes. Aria podia ser morena como o pai, porém estava se tornando evidente que era bem filha de sua mãe.

_De qualquer jeito, ele é muito desagradável e talvez mamãe tenha que gritar com ele de novo. Por isso você não tem licença de incomodá-lo, Aria.

_Tá booom!_Aria cantarolou, mais interessada agora nos pedaços de maçã sobre o balcão.

Infelizmente, Brielle não tinha o incrível talento da filha para esquecer e perdoar. Ao contrário, tinha a habilidade de guardar rancor durante anos. Enquanto se sentava e assistia Aria devorar sua refeição matinal, ficou remoendo as ações de Erik:  _Triste o meu traseiro... Eu reconheço um bruto quando vejo um! E até ele se desculpar, vou tratá-lo com o mesmo respeito que ele vem me mostrando!_

__________________________________________________________________________

* N. T: "Camisa", além da roupa que conhecemos, também era o nome dado ao que hoje chamaríamos de combinação.

**Menino pago para ser castigado no lugar de um príncipe quando este ia mal nos estudos; o mesmo que bode expiatório.

 

 


	11. Esquecer e Perdoar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto pensa em como pedir desculpas a Brielle, Erik recebe uma visita.

**Esquecer e Perdoar**

 

 

Uma semana arrastou-se com torturante lentidão. Erik jamais estivera tão entediado em sua vida. Mesmo durante seus primeiros dias debaixo da Ópera, antes de estabelecer a lenda do Fantasma, sempre encontrara maneiras de se distrair. Porém esse lugar, embora de longe mais confortável que os porões do teatro, estava levando-o à loucura. Dia e noite, a única coisa que tinha para ocupar sua mente era o conforto de seus pensamentos - o que não era conforto algum.

 

Os dias haviam se acomodado numa desagradável rotina. Brielle aparecia na hora das refeições, depositava uma bandeja com comida na frente dele e saía imediatamente. Uma hora mais tarde, voltava para tirar os pratos. Nunca mais, desde que Erik a agredira há sete dias atrás, ela lhe dissera uma palavra. Porém, quando ele cautelosamente lhe pedira roupas, ela lhe trouxera um par de calças limpas e uma camisa simples de algodão na próxima refeição. Era boa para ele, apesar da raiva.

 

Nem ao menos uma vez seu rosto traíra a fúria que ela obviamente ainda escondia. Era expressiva como uma estátua e fria como uma pedra. O retorno de sua fachada de gelo era de dar nos nervos; a despeito de si mesmo, ele sentia falta de seus sorrisos tímidos - o que, claro, o deixava furioso.

 

O silêncio dela aumentava sua culpa crescente. Levara dias para ver a atrocidade das suas ações, porém não conseguia se obrigar a tocar no assunto. Alguma coisa na mágoa que vira nos olhos da moça silenciava quaisquer palavras que pudesse dizer. Jamais pedira desculpas a qualquer outro ser humano em toda a sua vida, e e agora que era necessário não sabia como fazê-lo. Tudo em que pensava enquanto jazia na cama parecia trivial, comparado às lágrimas que ela quase derramara por causa de sua crueldade.

 

Ainda pior que as pragas e observações cortantes que lançara contra a pobre garota haviam sido as suas violentas explosões. Mais violentas do que chegara a saber. Em sua raiva, Brielle lhe revelara que ele não apenas a agredira com palavras, mas também com o punho; tinha o olho preto para provar, e Erik tinha certeza de que ela jamais teria mencionado o assunto se não tivesse perdido a calma.

 

Durante a semana, ele viera a descobrir que ela era boa demais para lhe jogar aquele tipo de culpa na cara intencionalmente. Sem mais nada para se ocupar, decidira observar sua anfitriã com grande atenção, e aprendera assim muitas das suas peculiaridades.

 

Ela escondia suas emoções por trás de feições serenas para se proteger, porém ele percebera que Brielle estava longe de ser uma criatura calma. Suas raivas eram intensas, suas alegrias absolutas. Várias vezes ouvira seu riso pelos corredores, assim como seus gritos ultrajados. Porém, mais estranhas ainda era a sua tendência à timidez; esta acontecia nos momentos mais estranhos, e com freqüência na presença dele. Isso traía o quanto Brielle era vulnerável na verdade, e tornava sua violência contra ela ainda mais horripilante.

 

Oh, e como se sentia culpado! Havia batido numa mulher e, embora estivesse fora de si por causa da febre quando isso acontecera, ainda se sentia mal em saber. É verdade que passara a vida chantageando e aterrorizando todos aqueles que viviam na Ópera de Paris, mas nunca fora pessoal; quando muito, havia sido negócios e ninguém saíra ferido.

 

Ao menos haviam sido negócios até que o amor o cegara. Amor por Christine e por sua voz angelical - e, mesmo então, não fora sua intenção machucar ninguém, tudo dera terrivelmente errado. Deus, como sentia saudade dela, apesar de sua traição e brutalidade não intencional ao fugir da Ópera.  _Pare com isso! Não pense mais nela. Ela o abandonou para morrer sozinho na escuridão. Não a deixe mais envenenar sua mente!_

 

Erik suspirou e virou para o lado, voltando os olhos para fitar a paisagem coberta de neve lá fora, através da janela. Pela altura do sol sabia que a tarde começava, porém o dia já parecia ter durado uma eternidade. Não sabia se conseguiria agüentar mais uma hora confinado com seus próprios pensamentos. Cada vez que pensava em Christine, seu coração se partia novamente, e aquela semana em nada ajudara a mitigar a dor. Nem a música do piano o distraía mais.

 

A monotonia lentamente criava teias em seu cérebro, iguais às que uma solitária aranha criava num canto do quarto. Erik sentia-se cada vez mais mole a cada dia que passava sem ter nada para ocupar seu poderoso intelecto. Apesar da extensão da sua culpa, foi o tédio que o levou a pensar num pedido de desculpas.

 

Sentando na cama, tirou seus pensamentos da Ópera e do que acontecera duas semanas atrás para tentar resolver seu problema imediato.  _Com certeza uma apologia não pode ser assim tão difícil_ , pensou, unindo as sombrancelhas em concentração  _Afinal, ela é mulher; tenho certeza de que posso convencê-la de que não tive a intenção de virar aquela maldita tigela._ Esticou os lábios, considerando várias maneiras de pedir desculpas.

 

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta do quarto se abriu. A ausência da educada batida na porta o assustou: Brielle sempre batia antes de entrar. Não conseguia ver quem entrara no quarto por causa do cortinado espesso nos pés da cama, mas podia ouvir pisadinhas leves atravessando o quarto.

 

Os passos foram diminuindo à medida que se aproximavam da outra ponta da cama e então pararam; era quase como se a pessoa estivesse caminhando na ponta dos pés. Erik tinha certeza de que Brielle não era o tipo de mulher que faria isso, portanto a conclusão natural era que um estranho entrara no quarto. Isso o colocou instantaneamente em alerta.

 

Brielle tratava a estranheza de sua máscara como um simples fato. Nunca parecia notá-la, quanto mais perguntar a respeito. O que podia dizer? A moça era excêntrica. Porém duvidava que um estranho fosse tão compreensivo; a possibilidade de ter de aturar algum idiota boquiaberto o deixou furioso. O corpo de Erik se tensionou sob os lençóis.

 

Os músculos de seus ombros se enrijeceram sob a camisa emprestada enquanto escutava os passinhos suaves contornarem um canto da cama. Passou-se um instante, enquanto seus olhos percorriam o quarto em busca do intruso. No entanto, ninguém apareceu. Ele respirou aliviado.  _Devo estar ficando maluco,_ pensou distraído, fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça no encosto da cama.

 

Acabara de voltar seus pensamentos às suas temidas desculpas quando sentiu nitidamente um peso sobre o colchão, no lado oposto da cama. Seus olhos se abriram e com um pulo ele recuou, quase caindo no chão.

 

Mal começara a se endireitar quando uma risadinha infantil quebrou o silêncio. Seu queixo caiu ao ver uma meninazinha sentada na borda da cama. A criança tinha cabelos negros até os ombros, presos com uma fita verde, e grandes olhos cinzentos. De alguma forma, suas feições pareciam estranhamente familiares.  _É quase uma cópia de Brielle._

 

Os dois se olharam em silêncio durante muito tempo, Erik surpreso demais para falar e a criança ocupada demais examinando-lhe o rosto. Ele aguardou pelo momento em que a carinha da menina se contrairia com medo da sua máscara: crianças sempre mostravam suas emoções mais abertamente que os adultos. Elas não tinham escrúpulos em jogar insultos, eram a face mais cruel e honesta da humanidade. Porém, o temido momento não veio; a criança permaneceu ali sentada, sorrindo para ele.

 

Fechando a cara, Erik finalmente recuperou a voz:

 

_Quem diab..._parou um instante, sentindo-se estranho em praguejar na frente da criança_Digo, quem é você? O que quer?

 

A menina olhou-o confusa, segurando nervosamente os lençóis.  
  
_V-você fala mais gozado q-que a família do papai. E e-eles são d-da Inglaterra._disse em inglês gaguejado, e pôs o dedo na boca. A carranca de Erik não parecia ter nenhum efeito sobre ela.  _Diabos se ela não é irritante como Brielle!_

 

Erik repetiu a pergunta em inglês fluente, ainda que com um leve sotaque. O sorriso da menina se alargou sobre o polegar em sua boca:  
  
_M-meu nome é Arianna Donovan. Eu m-morava na Irlanda, m-mas mamãe odeia a família esnobe do papai e por isso m-moramos aqui. De onde você vem? V-você tem uma v-voz bonita, m-mas ainda fala gozado._ fez uma pausa para respirar, depois continuou:_Mamãe disse p-pra eu não v-vir aqui, e se ela me pegar aposto que n-não vou ter sobremesa. V-você é mesmo mau? É o que a m-mamãe diz. _com essa última frase, Arianna se calou, esperando pacientemente pelas respostas para o monte de perguntas que conseguira formular em dois fôlegos.

 

_Será que todas as crianças falam tanto assim? Ou esta é especial?_  Erik pensou, completamente tonto. Mal sabia como responder.

 

_Se você não deveria estar aqui, não seria melhor ir embora? E sim, sou horrivelmente mau. Sua mãe está certa em avisá-la.

 

Aria limitou-se a fitá-lo incrédula, mais uma vez ignorando sua cara feia:  
  
_V-você não parece tão mau_ disse, chegando mais perto. Erik recuou com o avanço, puxando mais os lençóis sobre o peito.

 

_Aparências podem ser enganosas._rosnou.

 

Rindo, Aria recuou até ficar com o bumbum para fora da cama. Balançou várias vezes as perninhas até que os pés alcançaram o chão, e saiu correndo do quarto:  
  
_V-você é e-engraçado!_gritou, deliciada _Mas t-tenho que ir a-agora, ou mamãe vai me p-pegar! E-ela tá me ch-chamando!

 

Surpreso com aquela retirada, Erik abanou a cabeça.

 

_Eu não ouvi nada._falou, distraído, um segundo antes de ouvir a voz de Brielle quebrar o silêncio da casa.  _Como foi que ela soube... Espere um momento: Brielle é a mãe dela?_

 

A criança desapareceu pela porta, deixando-a levemente encostada. O som de seus pés calçados de meias abafou-se no corredor. Pouco depois, o barulho familiar das botinhas de salto baixo de Brielleapressado até a porta. Houve uma batida na porta e em seguida a jovem entrou correndo no quarto, seus olhos cinzentos rapidamente percorrendo o lugar antes de se deterem em Erik:

 

_Por acaso viu uma garotinha correr pra cá? Por algum motivo ela está achando engraçado se esconder de mim hoje. Quem diria que a palavra "banho" pudesse fazer crianças desaparecerem!_com um bufo, passou a mão pelo cabelo, puxando para trás algumas mechas que haviam se soltado da trança. Ao ver o olhar aparvalhado de Erik, rapidamente deixou cair a mão e pigarreou.

 

No momento em que Brielle entrara em seu quarto, o coração de Erik havia pulado no peito. A presença dela o lembrara que precisava pedir-lhe desculpas, e rápido; pelo menos foi o que disse a si mesmo para explicar sua estranha reação.

 

_Hã, não, não vi nenhuma criança hoje._replicou ligeiro, protegendo sem saber porquê a garotinha que lhe fizera uma visita. Brielle não pareceu convencida, pois curvou-se para espiar debaixo da cama, como se soubesse que ele mentia.  _Diabos se essa mulher não lê o meu pensamento!_  Erik pensou.

 

_Olhe aqui, boyo, _ela começou, vermelha de raiva _Já faz uma hora que estou caçando esse demoninho pela casa inteira. E se eu não puser logo as mãos nela não vou ter tempo pra terminar o jantar, o que significa que você vai passar fome!_deu um passo ameaçador na direção da cama_Portanto é melhor " fessar" já, ou vai ficar a pão e água!  
  
_Ohh, está falando daquela garotinha de cabelos escuros que esteve aqui? Sim, ela veio me fazer uma visita, mas foi embora antes de você chegar._Erik admitiu, uma expressão divertida adornando suas belas feições. Não podia deixar de rir do ar irritado de Brielle, e a frustração dela apagou o nervosismo causado por sua pendente apologia.

 

Com um rosnado, Brielle virou-se para sair, mas a voz de Erik a deteve:

 

_Espere um momento, tenho algo a lhe dizer. _começou, sentando na cama_Venho pensando no assunto já faz algum tempo, e acho que esta é uma boa hora para discutirmos a respeito.

 

_Oh, é uma boa hora pra você, não é?_ela indagou sarcástica, virando-se na sua direção e cruzando os braços.

 

_Sim. Você está aqui agora; e como o que tenho a dizer a envolve, é uma boa hora._Erik disse apressado, o nervosismo voltando ao fundo de seu estômago, agora que tinha a atenção de Brielle. Nem percebia a irritação que ela não se dava ao trabalho de disfarçar.

 

Pigarreou, antes de continuar:

 

_Não estou acostumado a pedir coisa alguma. Por isso, de certo modo você deve ficar feliz com o que tenho a lhe pedir._ esticou os lábios em concentração, cerrando as sombrancelhas_Não sou totalmente cego ao fato de que você tem cuidado muito bem de mim durante estas últimas semanas._parou um instante, sem saber como continuar.

 

Brielle revirou os olhos e pediu paciência aos céus enquanto ele parava, obviamente fazendo rodeios. O ego de Erik era algo que ela jamais vira igual.

 

_Chegando ao ponto, _ele continuou, erguendo os olhos para ela _estive pensando no incidente com o mingau que aconteceu a semana passada, e queria deixar claro que não pretendia derrubar a tigela de suas mãos. Foi um acidente, por isso peço que tente apagá-lo da memória._terminou, achando que sua parte estava completa.

 

Para sua surpresa, Brielle não parecia nada comovida pelos seus esforços.

 

_Ora, esse foi o pior pedido de desculpas que já tive o azar de ouvir. Você age como se eu devesse me sentir grata pela sua simples tentativa de dizer que sente muito.

 

Não era o que Erik esperava ouvir.

 

_Mil perdões! Não sabia que você tinha padrões tão altos. Deveria ser suficiente o fato de que tentei, já lhe disse que não estou acostumado a pedir nada! _replicou, ultrajado.

 

Brielle cerrou os punhos sobre os quadris, preparando-se para a briga:

 

_Deveria ser óbvio pra você que meus padrões são muito baixos. Afinal, deixei você entrar em minha casa, não foi? E eu nunca disse que você teria que ser bom em pedir desculpas, apenas que se desculpasse, e você não fez nada disso!  
  
_E o que acha que estou fazendo! Já falei que não queria derrubar aquele mingau em você!_ele urrou, livrando-se dos lençóis e procurando ficar de pé.  
  
_Sim, e a estrada para o Inferno está pavimentada com boas intenções. São nossos atos que falam mais alto de nosso caráter. E o seu se mostrou muito falho! Você tem se comportado horrivelmente, mas pelo menos aja como adulto e admita!_ela replicou, seu rosto lutando para manter a calma que procurava aparentar.  
  
_Não admito nada! Afinal, se tivesse prestado atenção aos meus desejos em primeiro lugar, aquela tigela nunca teria sido virada!   
  


Brielle avançou até ficar a alguns centímetros de Erik, que se apoiava numa das colunas da cama.

  
_Então a culpa é minha?_sibilou, abanando um dedo no rosto dele.  
  
_Rabugenta, teimosa... bruxa!  
  
_De todos os homens arrogantes, egoístas, cabeçudos...

 

_Ha! E não é geralmente a culpa da mulher? Não foi Eva quem seduziu Adão com o fruto do conhecimento?_ ele rosnou, empurrando-lhe o dedo.  
  
_E não é típico de homem citar a Bíblia quando lhe convém?! Agora me escute, e com atenção, _ ela rosnou entredentes, o sotaque quase deixando seu francês ininteligível _Não tente me convencer que um pedido de desculpas é uma tarefa tão monumental que não consiga fazer! É o seu orgulho que o impede, e não a apologia em si! Enquanto não pedir desculpas serei um espinho na sua garganta vinte e quatro horas por dia!  
  
_Isto é o que eu ganho por tentar ser um cavalheiro! Uma mulher histérica berrando insultos a plenos pulmões e...

 

_OHH! DIGA SÓ DESCULPE!!_ ela gritou, puxando o cabelo com as mãos.

 

_ESTÁ BEM! DESCULPE!_ ele berrou-lhe de volta na cara, com calor nos olhos suficiente para fazer o sol suar.

 

Caíram em silêncio, um fitando o outro com uma intensidade capaz de abrir um buraco numa chapa de aço. Devagarinho, Brielle começou a relaxar, sua respiração se tornou mais lenta e seus olhos esfriaram para temperaturas mais calmas. Quando um sorriso radiante iluminou-lhe o rosto, Erik apenas pôde fitá-la, atordoado.

 

_Não foi tão difícil assim, foi? Na próxima vez poderemos pular a luta de boxe e passar direto para as desculpas.

 

_Você me provocou de propósito?_ele indagou, chocado com aquele descaramento.

 

_De modo algum._Brielle deu-lhe umas palmadinhas amigáveis no peito, como faria para acalmar um cavalo. Erik aspirou bruscamente quando ela o tocou, desacostumado a qualquer contato humano.

 

Uma eletricidade inesperada correu pelas pontas dos dedos de Brielle quando estes roçaram a camisa de algodão. No mesmo instante, ela recolheu a mão como se tivesse se queimado, olhando Erik rapidamente para ver se ele notara seu estranho comportamento. Uma emoção intensa e indizível brilhou nos profundos olhos azuis e depois desapareceu sob a superfície. Brielle olhou para o lado, fingindo que não percebera nada, e deu um passo para trás, tomando uma distância segura.  _Que sensação estranha é essa?_ pensaram ambos ao mesmo tempo, antes de simultâneamente atribuírem aquilo às emoções da briga recente.

 

_Talvez devêssemos aproveitar esta oportunidade para recomeçar_Brielle disse muito calma, ainda sorrindo _Tenho certeza de que nós dois apenas começamos com o pé errado. De agora em diante, vamos tentar pelo menos ser civilizados um com o outro... com cuidado, quem sabe possamos até nos tornar amigos. 

_Amigos...?_Erik repetiu tristonho, como se a palavra fosse um conceito em outra língua que não pudesse compreender. 

_Subitamente ele parece tão triste,_  ela pensou, diminuindo o sorriso. Concordando com a cabeça, estendeu a mão: 

_É claro. Tenho certeza de que poderemos ser amigos se nos esforçarmos em não gritar. Eu tento se você tentar. Combinado? 

Erik pestanejou, confuso. Lentamente, seus olhos desceram para a mão oferecida, depois voltaram para os suaves olhos cor de neblina.

 

_Você é a mulher mais estranha que eu já conheci _resmungou, abanando a cabeça _Não importa o quanto eu tente entendê-la. 

Continuou, quando ela franziu a testa:

_O que quero dizer é que vou tentar ser mais civilizado.. mas não sou do tipo amigável..._Brielle começou a baixar o braço, constrangida, mas ele instintivamente adiantou-se e segurou sua mão _Mas combinado. Ficaria feliz em ter você como amiga. 

Com suas palavras, Brielle novamente iluminou o rosto num lindo sorriso, e sacudiu vigorosamente, a mão dele antes de soltá-la: 

_Combinado, então_ com um suspiro feliz, dirigiu-se até a porta. 

Hesitando na saída, voltou-se de novo e olhou para ele, que havia sentado exausto na cama:  
  
_Imagino que você esteja terrivelmente entediado. Gostaria que eu trouxesse alguns livros pra ler, junto com o jantar?  
  
_Pelo amor de Deus, sim! _ele exclamou, fazendo-a rir enquanto saía, deixando a porta aberta pela primeira vez desde que Erik chegara a sua casa. Por alguma razão, Erik não conseguia reprimir o sorriso que se alargava em seu rosto. E no momento não ligava.  
  
---


	12. Aprendendo a Ser Amigável

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brielle é mais do que uma dona de casa e mãe, mas é difícil ser uma mulher adiante do seu tempo.

Aprendendo a Ser Amigável

 

Tarde da noite seguinte, Brielle estava curvada sobre a escrivaninha, rabiscando furiosamente numa folha de papel já quase cheia. Pilhas de livros cercavam-na, tanto sobre a escrivaninha como no chão. A luz do lampião coloria seu rosto com um suave brilho amarelado, fazendo brilhar os óculos empoleirados no nariz. O brilho feroz em seus olhos e guarda-pó branco que usava davam a perturbadora impressão de um cientista louco trabalhando.

Brielle parou de escrever um momento e voltou a atenção para um livro médico; consultou várias linhas com o dedo, depois retomou a pena. Tamborilando o instrumento contra o lábio inferior em concentração, deu voz aos pensamentos antes de voltar a escrever:

_Eu não acredito que a junta médica rejeitou minha proposta de novo. Malditos tolos preconceituosos! Se pelo menos lessem meu trabalho, saberiam o que estão perdendo. Mas não, é só ver Madame Donovan escrito em cima, e botam meus papéis de lado. Gah! Estou farta dos homens e de sua estupidez!

_Você sempre fala sozinha ou esta é uma ocasião especial? 

Brielle quase deu um pulo quando uma profunda voz masculina quebrou o silêncio da noite. Voltando-se rapidamente, suspirou aliviada quando seus olhos bateram em Erik e não num ladrão. Ele estava de pé, com o ombro apoiado no umbral da porta e os braços cruzados, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios cheios. 

_Você quase me matou de susto! _ela arquejou, pondo a mão sobre o coração palpitante. O aspecto desarrumado dele em nada contribuía para acalmar seus nervos. 

_Não era a minha intenção. _Erik começou, áspero, mas com o olhar feio dela deu uma tossida e recomeçou _Quero dizer, não sabia que havia alguém acordado. 

_Oh, tudo bem._ela fez um gesto com a mão_Você caminha como um gato, só isso, eu não ouvi nada. 

_Não gosto muito de fazer barulho. E não queria perturbar ninguém._deu de ombros, fitando os óculos dela. 

Percebendo seu olhar, ela rapidamente tirou os óculos do nariz. Mais uma vez ele a fazia sentir-se constrangida.

_Foi por isso que esperou até as 11 da noite para dar um passeio?

_Sou notívago, e precisava esticar as pernas._Erik começou, na defensiva, depois relaxou quando Brielle revirou os olhos. Piscando com a luz do lampião, deu um passo à frente, tentando ver por cima do ombro dela: 

_Mas o que está fazendo acordada tão tarde?

_Ohh, nada de mais._ ela disse rápido, escondendo os papéis com o cotovelo. Não conhecia Erik há muito tempo, mas não acreditava que ele fosse do tipo tolerante. Na verdade, ele parecia bem intolerante, e não achava inteligente dar-lhe munição extra para criticá-la. 

_Está mentindo. Não haveria razão nenhuma para esses livros se você não estivesse fazendo alguma coisa com eles._inclinou a cabeça para o lado, lendo o título de um livro enquanto adentrava a biblioteca_"Anatomia do Sistema Circulatório"? Um pouco pesado para se ler antes de dormir. 

_Quanta perspicácia, Erik. Mas não acho que seja da sua conta o que faço com meu tempo._dando-lhe as costas, começou a arrumar a bagunça da escrivaninha. 

Erik deu um profundo grunhido e cruzou os braços mais uma vez. 

_Ora, ora, que comportamento antisocial. Não foi você quem me propôs sermos civilizados um com o outro?

_Claro, mas parece que a tarefa é difícil para nós dois. Você sabe como me irritar. 

_Um talento que procuro reprimir. E não mude de assunto. Acho que lhe perguntei sobre o que está trabalhando. 

Marcando uma página num dos livros, Brielle fechou o volume bastante usado. Voltou-se para olhar para Erik, só para vê-lo de pé bem atrás dela. Sua proximidade era inquietante. 

_Está tentando me dizer que acha interessante o trabalho de uma mulher?

_Feh, não. Acho o seu trabalho interessante._ Erik disse com um resmungo, trazendo uma cadeira para perto da escrivaninha. Movia-se devagar, porém sua graça natural disfarçava a fraqueza remanescente da febre. 

_Não sei se percebe, mas você é muito incomum._disse, sentando junto dela, seus olhos cristalinos fitando o guarda-pó que a moça usava sobre o simples vestido verde. 

Brielle não sabia se devia se sentir insultada ou lisonjeada com aquelas palavras ambíguas. 

_Oh? Incomum, eu? E como chegou a esta conclusão?

 

Só então o sorriso arrogante desapareceu:

_Bem, como me deixou sem nada pra fazer durante a semana passada..._ o olhar sombrio dela o obrigou a parar_Até agora, devo acrescentar._disse, tossindo_De qualquer jeito, estive observando você e seus hábitos para passar o tempo. Sou um bom observador, e não é preciso ser gênio para descobrir que você é diferente das outras pessoas. 

Desviando o olhar intenso dele, Brielle fitou a escrivaninha, puxando distraidamente sua trança branca. 

_Não, não é preciso ser um gênio para ver que sou diferente._disse com tristeza, escutando muitos dos significados subentendidos em suas próprias palavras. 

A súbita melancolia em sua voz confundiu Erik, que respondeu instintivamente tomando um tom mais gentil: 

_Foi você quem me tirou da Ópera_murmurou, sua voz suave como uma carícia no silêncio do aposento iluminado pelo lampião _Não lembro bem o que aconteceu, apenas que havia tanta fumaça que eu não conseguia respirar...

 

_Sei também que você cuidou de mim durante a semana em que estive com febre. Na ocasião pensei que fosse sonho, mas lembro da sua voz falando comigo tarde da noite. Às você cantava, eu acho, uma espécie de canção de ninar. Você me segurou quando me agitei com pesadelos, e cantou até mesmo depois que bati em você, não foi?_calou-se, fitando a marca quase apagada sob o olho direito dela. 

Sem pensar, esticou o braço e percorreu com os dedos a pele amarelada, seus olhos fitos nos dela. Mais uma vez uma faísca elétrica o ar entre eles, ao seu toque. Brielle podia sentir o calor dos dedos dele mesmo depois que Erik retirou a mão; de alguma forma, naquele meio segundo, ela sentiu como se o houvesse conhecido durante toda sua vida, como se seu toque fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Brutalmente, pôs esses pensamentos de lado.  
Voltando à sua cadeira, ele deu de ombros:

_Nenhuma mulher comum faria essas coisas. Por isso, acho interessante saber em que você anda passando tanto tempo.

Brielle o fitou incrédula, enquanto ele sorria.

_Promete não rir se eu contar?_perguntou, insegura. Nenhum homem, além de seu irmão, jamais se interessara antes por suas idéias, nem mesmo seu finado marido. A maioria achava difícil enxergar além do seu rostinho bonito.

_Oh, pelo amor de Deus, apenas diga!

_Não use esse tom comigo._Brielle replicou, passando os papéis nos quais estivera trabalhando para o canto da escrivaninha, para que ele pudesse vê-los melhor. 

_Esta é a minha última idéia, na qual já venho trabalhando há cerca de um mês. Foi rejeitada pela junta médica do hospital, mas sei que estou certa._examinou os papéis até achar o que procurava. Segurando um diagrama do coração, começou: 

_A doutrina médica corrente afirma que a morte ocorre no momento em que o coração pára de bater. Entretanto, fui levada a acreditar que o cérebro continua vivo por vários minutos, depois disso. Se um médico pudesse fazer o coração voltar a bater, a morte poderia ser evitada em alguns casos de doença ou ferimentos graves. 

_Está me dizendo que pode trazer pessoas de volta à vida? _Erik interrompeu, incrédulo. 

_Claro que não. Só que aqueles que pensamos estar mortos podem não estar e ser salvos. Não é cem por cento garantido, se uma pessoa está destinada a morrer ela morre. Mas sei de muitos casos que foram dados como perdidos e poderiam ter sido salvos com as técnicas que desenvolvi. 

Quando Erik permaneceu em silêncio, Brielle continuou:

_Um dos métodos que propus envolve uma descarga elétrica direto no coração para fazê-lo voltar a bater._suspirou, abanando a cabeça_Me disseram que seria uma falta de respeito com o morto. Então propus que o médico continuasse a bombear o sangue pelo corpo, pressionando o peito da pessoa até o coração voltar a bater, mas também não aprovaram essa idéia.

 

Erik folheou em silêncio algum dos papéis que ela lhe passou. Diagramas detalhados ilustrando os procedimentos e pesquisa de suporte estavam organizados sobre as páginas que ela escrevera. Estava surpreso de ver o quanto aquela pesquisa fazia sentido. 

_Por que rejeitaram as suas pesquisas?_perguntou de repente, olhando-a de modo inquiridor.

_O que você acha? Uma mulher propondo novos procedimentos aos médicos não é bem recebida. Por isso me ignoram.  
_Que pena. Isso é fascinante, genial até, dado meu escasso conhecimento de medicina. 

Um sorriso radioso apareceu no rosto de Brielle. 

_Obrigada. É a coisa mais bondosa que já me disseram. 

_Não tome isso muito a peito. Eu apenas disse a verdade. _ele rosnou, pouco à vontade. 

_Mesmo assim, foi gentil._ela pegou os papéis de volta e empilhou-os ordenadamente sobre a escrivaninha_Você sabe ser encantador quando quer. Gosto mais assim. 

Uma carranca passou pelo rosto dele, depois se suavizou. 

_Suponho que isso seja um elogio. 

_Claro que é, foi essa a minha intenção._Brielle disse docemente, empurrando sua própria cadeira com um rangido ao se levantar.

_Uma coisa que devo dizer sobre a nossa trégua recente é que a casa está muito mais silenciosa, sem gritos. 

_É, está mais tranqüila agora. Aprecio seus esforços para ser agradável; sei que o quanto deve ser difícil pra você. _ela disse, reprimindo o riso.

 

Levou alguns segundos para Erik perceber que ela o estava provocando. Quando percebeu, um leve sorriso quebrou sua característica seriedade, iluminando seus olhos e fazendo simpáticas ruguinhas aparecerem nos cantos da boca.

_Mais do que imagina, considerando o temperamento de minha companhia. _disse, tentando fazê-la sorrir mais de propósito. Já percebera o quanto Brielle ficava perigosamente linda quando sorria.

A risada que ela estivera reprimindo se soltou e ecoou alegremente na biblioteca, antes de Brielle abafá-la com a mão. 

_Ah, então você tem senso de humor. É bom saber disso. Os irlandeses adoram uma boa piada. 

_E os franceses gostam de rir dos outros. 

Ela abanou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. 

_Pare, não me faça rir mais. Vai acordar Aria. 

_Então sugiro que nos separemos._ele disse, levantando-se, o cansaço começando a aparecer em seus olhos. Fez uma leve mesura para Brielle e caminhou altivamente até a porta. 

_Espere... 

Com o pedido dela, ele parou na porta, seu corpo fundindo-se com a escuridão e a brancura de sua máscara destacando-se em relevo contra as sombras.

_Quer vir jantar amanhã? Digo, na mesa, não em seu quarto. 

Subitamente percebendo que podia estar parecendo oferecida, Brielle dobrou nervosamente as mãos na frente do corpo:

_É que achei que seria mais comfortável. E você é hóspede nesta casa, por isso me sinto mal em não ter perguntado antes. Não precisa vir, é claro. Foi só uma sugestão, já que paramos mesmo de irritar um ao outro; mas se preferir, posso continuar a trazer sua comida...

Ele suspirou dramaticamente:

_Quanto tempo vai levar até fazer a pergunta? Se quiser, posso sair por uma hora e depois voltar quando você estiver pronta. 

Brielle olhou-o feio por causa da gozação. 

_Está bem. Quer jantar conosco amanhã?

_Seria um prazer._ Erik disse com simplicidade, desaparecendo nas sombras da casa adormecida. 

_Boa noite, Erik._a moça disse, depois que ele saiu. 

Depois de um curto silêncio, a voz dele respondeu, hesitante:

_Boa noite, Brielle.


	13. Olhe Quem Vem Para Jantar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velhos sofrimentos voltam à tona...

 

 

Brielle sentou-se nervosa à mesa, espiando ocasionalmente seu misterioso hóspede. A comida em seu prato permanecia quase intocada. De alguma forma, a presença dele a deixava nervosa demais para comer, e assim empurrava a comida no prato sem ao menos dar uma mordida. Aria, depois de perceber o estranho comportamento da mãe, também começou a olhar para Erik. Entretanto, a criança ainda não tinha senso de discreção, e fitava-o com a boca meio aberta. 

Enquanto lançava-lhe outro olhar furtivo, Brielle não pôde deixar de notar como ele era diabolicamente bonito. Tinha feições que atraíam o olhar : malares altos, nariz longo e estreito, e olhos bem separados com longos cílios. Brielle nunca vira cílios assim antes, nem em homem ou mulher. 

Sim, ele tinha um rosto de tirar o fôlego. Um rosto, pensou ela, que dava vontade de descobrir seus segredos. E ele parecia ter muitos. O menor deles era a máscara branca que cobria o lado direito de seu rosto, a qual Brielle quase não notava mais. O que havia por baixo dela nem lhe passava pela cabeça. 

A despeito de seu rosto, eram os olhos que causavam maior impressão. Possuíam um tom de azul indefinido, que sempre mudava de acordo com sua disposição. Naquele momento, estavam frios e penetrantes, como estilhaços de gelo num rio congelado refletindo um céu de inverno. Eram tão frios que queimavam. Brielle indagou-se como ele poderia viver com tamanha intensidade dentro de si mesmo; era, pensou, como tentar fitar o sol.

 

Em algum momento da noite ele cessara com seus sorrisos maliciosos e suas farpas quase amigáveis, e construíra uma fortaleza sobre sua alma. Seu rosto estava plano e vazio como uma paisagem de inverno. A mudança a confundia: fazia-a sentir-se exposta.

O pensamento de que na verdade não conhecia aquele homem ecoava em sua mente, recusando-se a ser posto de lado. Enquanto o estudava, percebeu o quanto ele era grande, sentado à sua mesa. Seus ombros eram largos e bem torneados; podia ver-lhe os músculos se movendo sob a camisa que lhe dera, cada vez que ele se mexia. Se ele quisesse, sabia, poderia parti-la ao meio como se fosse um palito de dentes. 

_Quer mais purê de batatas?_ indagou afinal, incapaz de suportar mais o silêncio. Ele apenas fez que não, recusando a oferta enquanto fitava a escuridão lá fora pela janela. 

Um novo pensamento veio a cabeça de Brielle, que perguntou abruptamente:

_Está se sentindo bem?  
  
_Sim. Apenas não dormi bem ontem à noite. _ ele respondeu friamente. 

_São seus sonhos agitados ou a sua personalidade agitada que está deixando você tão chato hoje?_ ela finalmente perdeu a paciência e seu tom de voz tomou uma frieza ártica. Se ele queria construir um muro, ela faria um igual, tijolo por tijolo. 

Erik voltou para ela aqueles olhos ardentes, enquanto lentamente punha o garfo ao lado do prato. Seus modos à mesa eram impecáveis.  
  


_Eu lhe disse que meus sonhos eram agitados?_ inquiriu, franzindo a testa. 

_Ma-ma-mamãe lê pensamentos!_Aria explicou, antes de voltar à sua observação silenciosa do hóspede, o queixo sujo de purê. 

Uma surpresa divertida passou rapidamente pelo rosto dele: 

_Oh?  
  
_É claro que não! Aria, que coisa feia pra se inventar!  
  
_Eu não ta-ta-tava inventando! 

Brielle bufou e fez um gesto com a mão, olhando para Erik: 

_Você não falou nada, mas não é preciso pensar muito para concluir que pesadelos sejam a causa da sua insônia.   
  
Na verdade, o que dissera não fora uma simples suposição. A informação aparecera de súbito em sua mente, como que sussurrada pelo vento. 

Erik permaneceu em silêncio, mas seus olhos brilhavam como um dia de inverno. Ele a fitava com tanta dureza que parecia estar abrindo um buraco através de sua testa. Brielle remexeu-se, mais uma vez sentindo a ameaça que jazia adormecida naquelas belas mãos de músico quando elas se cerravam.  _Ele está fazendo de propósito para me assustar._  

Como sentia falta de seu marido, John, em momentos assim, quando o medo começava a oprimir seu peito, tirando-lhe o ar! Sua expressão dura suavizou-se ligeiramente quando a antiga dor a invadiu, afastando o medo com facilidade. 

O sussurro misterioso flutuou de novo em sua consciência, enquanto retribuía o olhar feio de seu paciente: 

_Todos sofrem perdas, Erik. Peço que não desconte a sua em mim._disse, repetindo o que dizia a voz em sua cabeça, sem saber o que aquilo significava. 

_O que você sabe sobre perda! _ ele sibilou com os lábios apertados de raiva, os olhos brilhando.  
  
_O que eu sei sobre..._o choque a impediu de repetir tolamente as palavras dele. 

Os dois se fitaram em silêncio durante meio segundo _ele com raiva, ela com uma expressão fria, se não ligeiramente surpresa. Lentamente, Brielle curvou a cabeça, juntando as mãos no colo. Ao erguer a mão para cobrir os lábios trêmulos, seu coração começou a apertar-se dolorosamente em seu peito. A pressão crescente trancou-lhe a garganta, e seus olhos lacrimejaram. 

Erik olhou surpreso quando ela ergueu a cabeça com brilhantes lágrimas nos olhos. A raiva que queimava nos olhos dele apagou-se rapidamente, enquanto Brielle lutava visivelmente para impedir aquelas lágrimas de caírem. 

_Ma-mamãe, não chore!_ Aria implorou, assustada com a demonstração de fraqueza da mãe. Suas palavras ganharam um sorriso forçado da dama branca, antes que esta voltasse sua total atenção para o homem do outro lado da mesa. 

_Comparada a outras pessoas, suponho que a minha vida tenha sido terrivelmente fácil, mas não se engane, pois eu também tenho a minha parcela de dor! _ sua última palavra tiniu no ar, depois se quebrou enquanto as lágrimas começavam a correr-lhe livremente pelo rosto. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. 

_Brielle, eu...

 

Ela o interrompeu, murmurando através das mãos: 

_Eu tinha dezoito anos quando me casei. Eu era tão jovem, e John foi o meu primeiro amor. Ele me fazia sentir que não era tão estranha, e eu o amei por isso. 

Ele tentou de novo, a culpa por suas palavras impensadas e cruéis revirando-se no estômago. As lágrimas dela o faziam sentir-se um monstro.  
  
_Brielle, por favor, eu... 

_Silêncio! Você vai ouvir! 

Erik instantaneamente se calou.   
  
_Já estava casada há cerca de um ano quando John decidiu ajudar financeiramente a nossa família se alistando no exército, e seu irmão foi com ele. Disseram que era o seu dever, e nada do que falei os fez mudar de idéia. Tolos... 

_À medida que o dia de sua convocação se aproximava, um terrível pressentimento se apossou de meu coração. Eu sabia que eles seriam feridos, e implorei a John para que ele não fosse. Implorei de joelhos... mas mesmo assim ele partiu. Logo depois de um mês ele levou um tiro. Foi tão estranho poder quase sentir a morte dele mesmo antes que me avisassem! O dia em que Andrew, o irmão de John, veio me avisar da morte dele foi o dia que descobri que estava esperando um filho. John nem sequer soube que ia ser pai! 

A sala de jantar caiu num silêncio pesado enquanto suas palavras. Brielle afundou-se na cadeira e deixou as mãos caírem sobre o colo. Ergueu seus olhos para os dele: 

_Por isso, não se atreva a achar por um momento que você é a única pessoa no mundo que tem um coração sangrando! Desespero é universal, seu bufão egoísta com cérebro de minhoca, e não se esqueça disso! 

Aria fitou boquiaberta a mãe, levando uma colherada de feijões verdes à boca.

  
Pela primeira vez na vida Erik não sabia o que dizer. Nunca imaginara que houvesse tamanha dor escondida por trás da fachada fria de Brielle. 

_Eu sinto muito._começou tristemente, sentindo-se tolo com o olhar acusador de sua anfitriã _Falei sem pensar. Fui cruel porque você me faz lembrar o que perdi. 

A dureza no olhar dela sumiu, e a moça enxugou o rosto com a mão. 

_Sua apologia é apreciada, mas você já se desculpou antes sem mudar seu comportamento. E eu subitamente perdi o apetite._ disse, afastando a cadeira da mesa e levantando-se. 

_Termine sua refeição, mounsieur. Minha filha e eu temos que deixá-lo. Aria, venha comigo. 

Aria ficou de pé na cadeira e pulou para o chão, pegando a mão da mãe. Enquanto Brielle deixava altivamente a sala com a filha atrás, a menina virou a cabeça e mostrou a língua para Erik. Ele ficou sozinho na sala de jantar.

Com um rosnado, o homem cobriu os olhos em frustração.  _O_ _que há de errado comigo? Num momento estou calmo e no próximo coisas horríveis saem da minha boca._  

Passou muito tempo sentado, censurando-se. Lá fora, a neve começou a cair na escuridão da noite. Seus pensamentos autodepreciativos pararam de repente quando uma sombra passou pela janela. Erik franziu a testa, mas pestanejou com a luz do lampião. Levantou-se num pulo quando a sombra passou rápida pela outra janela da sala de jantar.

Apagando rapidamente o lampião, Erik abaixou-se de modo a não ser percebido enquanto acompanhava a sombra que se movia lá fora. Saiu em silêncio da sala de jantar, desceu o corredor e chegou à biblioteca. Podia ter agido como um bruto, mas diabos o levassem se permitiria alguém rondar a casa de Brielle.

Uma das janelas da biblioteca acabara de ser aberta quando Erik chegou à porta. Uma rajada de neve entrou enquanto um par de mãos agarrava o peitoril. Várias pragas flutuaram com o gemido do vento, enquanto um corpo era içado para dentro. 

Erik atravessou o aposento num piscar de olhos: algo na idéia de um homem invadindo a casa de Brielle o deixava furioso. Atirou-se sobre o ladrão com um rosnado, os punhos voando; um grito de surpresa veio do homem, seguido por outra série de palavrões. Quando os ossos do punho de Erik fizeram contato com seu queixo as pragas do homem pararam de súbito. 

Uma bota cortou a escuridão e alojou-se no estômago de Erik. Ele caiu no chão, vendo pontos coloridos; cambaleando, ficou de novo de pé e atirou-se de novo sobre o intruso, fazendo uma chave de braço. Um cotovelo acertou seu queixo, mas ele não largou.

Os movimentos do ladrão começavam a ficar mais lentos quando o aposento subitamente se iluminou. Erik virou a cabeça e viu Brielle na porta, parecendo atordoada. Ela quase largou o lampião ao correr na direção deles. 

_Pare! Erik, largue-o!  
  
Obviamente ela não entendia a gravidade da situação.

_Brielle, peguei este homem invadindo a casa!

_Já chega. Solte-o!

Pensando que fosse um engano, Erik obedeceu. Ergueu-se dolorosamente e limpou o sangue do lábio partido. Para sua completa surpresa, Brielle ajoelhou-se perto do intruso e ajudou-o a levantar. O ladrão fitou Erik com ferozes olhos verdes.

_Que está fazendo? Enlouqueceu? Ele tentou...

Virando-se na direção de Erik com um sorriso constrangido, Brielle pôs a mão no ombro do intruso. Olhou nervosa de um para outro, como se esperasse que fossem se atracar novamente.

_Erik, quero que conheça meu irmão mais velho, Conner.


	14. Primeiras Impressões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik conhece Conner, o "ladrão".

Brielle postou-se nervosamente junto de Conner, segurando-o pelo cotovelo. O peito do ruivo arfava em busca de ar, enquanto ele esfregava o pescoço. Ao contrário da irmã, herdara um temperamento explosivo que se acendia e apagava facilmente, e ela se preocupava, dada a promessa de violência em seus olhos, que ele fosse atravessar o quarto e atacar o hóspede de novo. 

_Erik, quero que conheça meu irmão mais velho, Conner. 

Ao ouvir isso, Erik empalideceu. Para total surpresa de Brielle, um lento rubor começou a subir pelo pescoço daquele homem impossível, colorindo seu rosto com vergonha. Passou o peso do corpo de um pé para outro, parecendo encabulado pela primeira vez que ela o conhecera. Que adorável, pensou a jovem antes de rapidamente pôr o pensamento de lado. O que estava pensando? O homem era um grosso: meia hora atrás ele a fizera chorar, afinal! A emoção causada pela briga ainda estava em suas estranhas. 

Voltando a fitar o irmão, apertou seu braço e arriscou um sorriso: 

_Conner, este é Erik. É o homem que encontrei na Ópera e... 

_Eu sei quem ele é, Bri!_Conner rosnou, lançando dardos para Erik pelos olhos, enquanto limpava o sangue do nariz _Fui eu quem trouxe esse infeliz pra cá, afinal. E pra que diabos serve uma irmã que prevê o futuro SE ELA NÃO SABE QUANDO EU VENHO?_terminou, com um berro de chacoalhar os ossos.

Fazendo uma careta, Brielle permaneceu imóvel, embora seus olhos estivessem nublados de embaraço. Lançou um rápido olhar para Erik e corou. Beliscou o braço de Conner, falando pelo canto da boca: 

_Quer por favor não gritar sobre... hã... assuntos familiares na frente do meu hóspede? 

Conner enrugou a testa e olhou para Erik, que por sua vez havia retomado a compostura e permanecia ali com uma postura de rei, a despeito de sua boca ensangüentada. Voltou a olhar para a irmã e enrugou mais ainda a testa; depois endireitou os ombros e imitou a pose de Erik, cruzando os braços: 

_Qual é o problema, Bri? Ora, acho que você está corando! Mas a pergunta é: por quê?_indagou, desconfiado. 

Uma nuvem passou pelo rosto de Brielle com o tom zombeteiro do irmão. A implicação de que tinha algum motivo para sentir vergonha a apavorava além das palavras; há muito já deixara de se incomodar com o que os homens pensavam dela e de suas anormalidades, ou, ao menos, tentava. Tais táticas eram úteis para proteger o coração da maior de todas as fraquezas femininas: o Amor. Amara uma vez e a perda desse amor quase destruíra sua sanidade, lançando-a num poço de desespero. O fato de que estava envergonhada a irritou ainda mais. 

Pondo as mãos sobre os quadris na sua típica pose de batalha, carregou contra o irmão: 

_Não se atreva a falar comigo desse jeito, Conner Sinclair! Sou sua irmã, não sua criada! 

_Bri, quando disse que me sentiria melhor se você tivesse alguma proteção, estava me referindo a um cachorro!_ o homem gritou, gesticulando selvagemente. Toda a cor de seu rosto sumia com a raiva, destacando suas sardas em relevo. 

Ao ver a violenta gesticulação de Conner perto de Brielle, Erik deu um rápido passo à frente, com olhos frios e pregados no ruivo. Os gêmeos pararam de se encarar e se voltaram com surpresa: o mascarado parecia pronto a socar Conner assim que uma das mãos do rapaz voasse para o rosto de Brielle. 

Vendo a morte nos olhos dele, Brielle colocou-se rápido entre os dois homens e lançou a Erik um sorriso rápido porém tranqüilizador. Aquilo aparentemente acalmou o mascarado, pois seu olhar perdeu a frieza e foi substituído pela indiferença habitual. Certificando-se de que Erik não pretendia mais matar seu irmão para tentar protegê-la, Brielle virou-se para Conner e cutucou-lhe o peito. Deus do céu, já estava cheia dos homens e de seu orgulho masculino! 

_Aonde foi que você arrumou esses modos deploráveis? Foi VOCÊ, querido irmão, quem entrou pela janela da minha biblioteca! Erik estava apenas tentando impedir um ladrão de invadir a casa. Você deveria agradecer a ele por nos proteger, em vez de berrar insultos e acusações! 

Surpreendentemente, a carranca desapareceu do rosto de Conner enquanto ele fitava Erik, ainda desconfiado. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos pedindo a Deus por paciência; depois, apertou o cavalete do nariz e fitou ali tenso, meditando as palavras de Brielle. Vira com seus próprios olhos que o que ela dissera era verdade : seu estranho hóspede havia tentado protegê-la. Até, parecia, dele mesmo. Com um bufo abriu os olhos, o brilho de violência sumindo da tempestade verde do seu olhar:

_Ah, diabos se você não tem razão._ deu um suspiro dramático, e um sorriso lentamente substituíu sua expressão furiosa. Sua raiva desaparecia da mesma forma que chegava, embora a suspeita ainda colorisse seus olhos com um profundo verde-escuro.

Passando a mão desajeitadamente pelo cabelo ruivo já desgrenhado, deu um passo na direção de Erik: 

_Obrigado por proteger a honra, virtude e goela terrível de minha linda irmã. Fosse eu um ladrão de verdade, teria certamente desistido depois de levar um de seus socos, sir. Você quase arrancou minha cabeça dos ombros! _riu, esfregando o queixo. Estendendo a mão, atravessou a sala em três passos, com Brielle nos calcanhares: 

_Permita que me apresente adequadamente, sir. Sou Conner Sinclair. 

Com o avanço de Conner, Erik ficou tenso: suas mãos de ossos delicados se cerraram dos lados do corpo e seus lábios se estreitaram, preparando-se para outro ataque. Um momento de tenso silêncio se passou enquanto os dois homens se fitavam, Conner com a mão estendida estudando Erik atentamente e Erik em alerta, esperando por um golpe que não viria. 

Brielle mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto via os dois se estudando como gatos estranhos num beco. Conner lentamente começou a franzir a testa, com a mão ainda no ar. Erik procurava parecer indiferente, mas a tensão em sua postura e olhos revelava seu desconforto. 

Conner pigarreou e começou a baixar a mão; Brielle pôde ver uma expressão de desapontamento passar rápida pelo rosto dele. Embora Conner tivesse um temperamento volátil e perdoasse com facilidade, Brielle receava que, nas circusntâncias, o estrago feito aquela noite fosse irreparável. Como os dois poderiam se entender depois de um primeiro encontro como aquele?

Quando começava a perder a esperança, Erik subitamente relaxou e apertou com firmeza a mão de Conner. 

_Prazer em conhecê-lo, sir. Sua irmã tem falado a seu respeito com freqüência durante as últimas semanas. Ela fala muito bem. 

Conner sorriu antes de soltar-lhe a mão e cruzou os braços frouxamente: 

_Ha, Brielle falando bem de mim? Devia estar bêbada. Ela sabe muito bem que eu sou um patife!

_Oh, você não é, Conner! Pare de inventar histórias._Brielle bufou, revirando os olhos cor de fumaça. 

Conner inclinou-se rápido e deu-lhe uma palmada brincalhona, mas Brielle esquivou-se, parecendo irritada e aborrecida com aquela tolice. 

_Ah, que é isso, lass, você e papai sempre tiveram a mesma opinião de que todos os músicos são frívolos e imprestáveis! 

Erik ergueu a cabeça, interessado, com surpresa evidente em sua voz: 

_Você é músico? 

_Sim, e dos bons! Em geral, toco violino._riu do ar confuso de Erik_Você parece surpreso. 

_Bem, assumi que, sendo parente de Brielle... 

_...que eu seria alguma coisa chata, como médico ou cientista? _Conner abanou a cabeça _Brielle puxou ao papai, na família. Eu puxei à mãe. Ela foi atriz antes de conhecer nosso pai._coçou o queixou, pensativo_Embora, surpreendentemente, Brielle tenha puxado à mamãe por um lado, não foi, Bri?

_Conner!_Brielle sibilou. 

_Nossa Brizinha foi a melhor bailarina da Irlanda. Não foi, Bri? Embora não se possa imaginar, pela maneira como ela age. 

Brielle passou a mão sobre os olhos, suspirando: 

_Conner, não é educado discutir assuntos pessoais com alguém que você acabou de conhecer. Além do mais, não é hora de eu dar uma olhada no seu nariz? Pode estar quebrado.

_É verdade?_ Erik perguntou de repente, os olhos fitos nela fazendo uma nova onda de rubor colorir o rosto da moça. 

O calor do olhar dele era como uma carícia em sua pele; aqueles olhos lhe causavam uma sensação estranha no estômago, quase como uma cócega. Ela não gostou muito.

_Sim, dancei durante algum tempo, mas, depois que fiquei mais velha, ficou claro que continuar nisso seria inadequado. As artes são consideradas aceitáveis apenas para homens, assim como a ciência. Mas prefiro ser considerada uma rata de livros a uma meretriz, por isso escolhi a ciência!_ergueu o queixo perigosamente alto e estreitou os olhos para os dois homens, desencorajando mais perguntas.

Conner fez uma careta e olhou para Erik; ficou surpreso ao ver que o olhar ameaçador de Brielle tinha pouco efeito sobre o mascarado. Um fato que o impressionou e preocupou. 

_Tio Co-Co-Conner!_um grito agudo veio do corredor, atraindo a atenção de todos. 

Aria correu para dentro da biblioteca de braços abertos, em direção a Conner. Com um largo sorriso, ele se agachou e apanhou-a, balançando-a no ar. A garotinha gritou, deliciada e agarrou-se ao seu pescoço.

_Vo-você vai t-tocar o vi-vi-vi... (violino) _a excitação trancava a garganta da menina, deixando suas palavras ininteligíveis. Aria cerrou os dentes, enquanto a garganta lutava para expelir a palavra presa em algum lugar entre a cabeça e a língua. 

_Hoje não, doçura. Já é muito tar..._ parou de repente, com ar incrédulo _Droga! Ei, Bri, eu já volto; com toda essa excitação esqueci meu violino lá fora na bendita neve!_ e com essa saiu como um jato, levando uma risonha Aria aos sacolejos em seu quadril. 

_Posso jurar que ele ama mais aquele violino do que qualquer coisa._ Brielle disse com afetuosa irritação. 

Um silêncio confortável acomodou-se entre Erik e Brielle, como uma manta de retalhos num dia frio. Com um sorriso, ela se virou para o hóspede, mas deixou imediatamente de sorrir ao ver o estado do rosto dele. Durante o curto espaço de tempo em que os dois homens haviam estado lutando, Conner conseguira ferir Erik no lábio inferior e inflingir um hematoma em sua bochecha esquerda. 

Abanando a cabeça, Brielle atravessou o aposento sem tirar os olhos da boca ferida. Sua mente a traiu de novo ao notar que, mesmo em seu aspecto desgrenhado, ele permanecia atraente. Desviando os olhos daqueles lábios duros, Brielle tirou um lenço de rendas do bolso. 

Erik recuou quando a moça aproximou o tecido de seu rosto; ela parou e sorriu-lhe. 

_Você está sangrando._quando ele apenas a olhou em silêncio, Brielle corou_Não se preocupe, tenho a mão muito leve. 

_Tenho certeza que sim._ ele disse calmamente, seus olhos queimando com uma expressão indefinida. 

Mordendo o lábio em concentração, Brielle cuidadosamente limpou-lhe o sangue do rosto. Estavam tão perto um do outro que o hálito dele roçava o rosto da moça. Embora seus movimentos fossem estritamente medicinais, ela não podia deixar de sentir a intimidade criada pela proximidade deles e seu próprio toque sobre o rosto do homem. 

Um estranho desânimo apossara-se dele quando os dedos de Brielle roçaram seu rosto; ela achou ter visto alguma coisa passar rapidamente pelos olhos dele, o eco de alguma tristeza ainda não superada; depois nada mais apareceu. O rosto dele tornou-se uma máscara. 

Brielle recuou, quebrando a tensão entre eles: 

_Você tem sorte de não precisar de pontos, mas acho que deveria pôr gelo no rosto._ murmurou para quebrar o silêncio. Erik limitou-se a inclinar a cabeça, para mostrar que ouvira. 

Um grito triunfante partiu da entrada, anunciando o retorno de Conner e seu violino. Brielle dobrou o lenço ensangüentado e dirigiu-se à porta da biblioteca: 

_Bem, é melhor eu pôr Aria na cama antes que Conner a deixe frenética demais.

_Então boa noite, Brielle._ Erik disse, seu rosto mais uma vez impassível.

 

Brielle acenou com a cabeça e deixou a biblioteca às pressas; quando chegou ao hall de entrada, já estava ofegante. A presença de Erik começava a ter uma influência crescente sobre seus sentidos : uma influência estranha e perigosa. Pondo a mão sobre o coração palpitante, recompôs as feições e atravessou o hall para pegar a filha.


	15. Professor e Aluna

Erik estava sentado na biblioteca, tentando em vão ocupar-se com um bom livro. De longe estava falhando na tarefa. O sol pela janela à sua esquerda, aquecendo seu rosto e iluminando as páginas do livro em seu colo. Ele suspirou, entediado, fechou o livro e colocou-o sobre a mesa ao lado. 

Tamborilando os dedos no braço da cadeira, percorreu o aposento com os olhos pela centésima vez aquele dia. A biblioteca, como o resto da casa, era confortável e bem arrumada. Cada item ali fora escolhido com cuidado e mostrava o bom gosto do decorador. 

Curiosas bugigangas estrangeiras adornavam as prateleiras: um dragão oriental acomodava-se orgulhosamente próximo a uma feroz máscara africana, e em outro canto Erik tinha certeza de ter visto uma cabeça encolhida. Intrincados tapetes persas jaziam sobre os tacos de madeira polida do chão, abafando os sons que vinham do resto da casa e dando ao quarto uma estranha sensação de isolamento. A mobília era surpreendentemente simples, desprovida de todos os adornos frívolos da moda corrente, e no entanto o design limpo e despretensioso das mesmas era elegante. Ele tinha certeza de sua fascinante anfitriã estava por trás da decoração simples, ainda que um tanto excêntrica, da casa. A mulher parecia não ter um osso de trivialidade em seu corpinho miúdo.

Sim, a biblioteca era o lugar perfeito para se ficar só; por esse motivo era seu aposento preferido. Acostumado à solidão, Erik achava frustrante encontrar-se subitamente jogado no meio do turbulento convívio com a família Donovan/Sinclair. Ele estava completamente fora de seu elemento.

Os dois irmãos eram tão diferentes um do outro em personalidade quanto em aparência: Conner passava da raiva ao sorriso num piscar de olhos, e Brielle era serena e gélida como uma montanha até que alguma coisa quebrasse sua casca invernal e fizesse a paixão aflorar à superfície. Suas características opostas freqüentemente levavam um a insultar o outro; duas ou três vezes ao dia os dois discutiam, porém nenhum deles parecia estar realmente zangado. Acabara percebendo que as brigas eram mais como um jogo que os dois gostavam do que uma verdadeira demonstração de raiva. Em resumo, aquela gente era louca. 

Piores que as briguinhas incessantes eram as freqüentes demonstrações de afeto entre os dois irmãos. Erik nunca estivera perto antes de pessoas que mostrassem carinho abertamente: cada beijo no rosto e palmada brincalhona servia para esclarecê-lo mais sobre como eram famílias de verdade _e oh, como ele sentira falta de uma durante toda a sua vida! Deus, como ansiava por um simples contato, o roçar de uma mão em seu ombro... 

Ou a pressão suave de dedos delicados roçando meu lábio inferior, enquanto olhos cinzentos se concentram em remover o sangue do meu queixo... Erik levantou-se de um pulo, desconcertado com o pensamento errante que flutuava em sua mente. Já fazia cinco dias desde a chegada de Conner; os machucados causados no primeiro encontro dos dois haviam se reduzido a um amarelo pálido. Já se passava cinco dias desde que Brielle gentilmente limpara seu rosto e ele ainda não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

O choque causado pelo contato dela ainda fazia seu sangue pulsar cada vez que ele a olhava; os pontos aonde os dedos dela haviam roçado sua pele ainda queimavam do seu toque. Desconfiava de que a garota não fazia idéia do poder contido num simples toque seu, e de certo modo a odiava - odiava-a por sua beleza sem esforço e sua sensualidade não-intencional. 

Erik jamais conhecera o toque de uma mulher até conhecer Christine. No início, sua relação fora estritamente de professor e aluna. Ela sequer soubera que ele era real, ele era o seu anjo, e, na época, Erik preferia assim. Mas um dia tudo mudara: um dia ele olhara para sua jovem aluna e ficara cego, surdo e burro com o que vira. 

O rosto de Christine tinha a beleza fresca e juvenil de uma menina, um rosto que contrastava com as escuras profundezas de seus olhos cor de canela. Ela sabia que sua beleza atraía o olhar masculino; e ele sabia agora que Christine desejara essa atenção em algum recôndito secreto de sua alma, por causa da terrível saudade que sentia do amor do pai. Erik havia preenchido aquela posição paternal por muito tempo, mas acabara não podendo deixar de notar a mulher que ocupara o lugar de sua aluna. 

Quando esse dia chegou, quando ele a viu como fêmea, soube com uma certeza que o chocou até que sua vida mudara irrevogavelmente por causa daquele pedacinho de mulher. Oh, como ele a amara, como a desejara! E agora está tudo acabado. Pare de pensar nisso como um cachorrinho apaixonado! Eu deveria saber, pensou amargamente enquanto andava pelo aposento. Monstros não são feitos para ser amados. No mundo real, a Bela jamais escolhe a Fera. 

E mesmo agora, depois de tudo que acontecera, seu coração se rebelava contra aquele fato. E ele recordava o fogo correndo por seu sangue ao roçar de um lenço de rendas, e a visão de bondosos olhos cinzentos. 

Estremeceu violentamente, expulsando os pensamentos indesejados. Maldito seria se deixasse o desejo nublar seus olhos de novo! Maldito seria se deixasse o coração frívolo de outra mulher rejeitá-lo novamente, condenando-o ao seu inferno pessoal, a um lugar onde o sol queimara até virar cinzas e ele jazia gritando no escuro. 

Carrancudo, dirigiu-se até a porta da biblioteca e abriu-a com violência, incapaz de suportar por mais tempo o silêncio daquele lugar. Enquanto o eco de madeira batendo contra madeira se dispersava no ar, seus ouvidos sensíveis captaram música de piano. As notas confiantes indicavam uma mão hábil e bem treinada, mas em momentos estranhos soava alguma nota desafinada, fazendo-o encolher-se. 

_Estranho..._ murmurou, juntando as sobrancelhas sobre os selvagens olhos azuis _ Tinha certeza de que Brielle disse que estaria fora pelo resto da tarde. E o palhaço do irmão dela ainda está tentando arrumar a destruição causada esta manhã. 

A jovem dissera alguma coisa sobre cumprir suas tarefas no Hospital de Veteranos ali perto, e saíra cedo aquela manhã, deixando a casa nas mãos de Conner. Uma decisão que fazia Erik duvidar seriamente da sanidade de Brielle.

Mal a cabeça nevada desaparecera pela porta da frente, o caos total irrompera na casa. Atônito, Erik assistira Aria atravessar a porta da sala aos gritos segurando um maço de papéis sobre a cabeça; enquanto ela pulava pelo corredor, folhas de papel se soltavam da sua mão e se espalhavam pelo soalho, fazendo um rastro. Segundos depois da menina passar, Conner viera berrando a plenos pulmões e tentando recuperar os papéis que ela pegara, mas tropeçara nos próprios pés e caíra de cara no chão. Rindo, Aria fugira para o quarto ao lado, levando uma boa vantagem de Conner quando este se levantou. 

Na ocasião, Erik não pudera deixar de sorrir com o azar de Conner, embora tivesse disfarçado o sorriso antes que alguém visse. Estava feliz por não ser ele a correr atrás da criança: a energia dela o deixava cansado só de olhar (um pouco da fraqueza da febre ainda permanecia em seu corpo), mas tinha que admitir que, do ponto de vista do observador a menina era uma figura. 

A manhã toda se passara assim, horas e horas de gritaria infantil e o som de passos trovejando pela casa. Quando não pudera mais agüentar, retirara-se para a biblioteca, embora jamais fosse admitir que era para se esconder de um terror de três anos e meio. 

Agora que pensava a respeito, a casa estivera bastante quieta já fazia algum tempo. Exceto, claro, pela melancólica música de piano que vinha agora da sala. Ele descobriu-se lentamente caminhando na direção da música; fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia o doce som de cordas se mesclando em perfeita harmonia que deixou-se levar. 

Parou do lado de fora da sala, apoiando a mão no umbral com a cabeça inclinada, escutando a melodia ondular tristemente pela casa; descobriu que não queria interromper os doces sons. A música era baixa, lamuriosa e ligeiramente familiar. Alguma coisa se agitou, depois se acomodou no lugar certo dentro dele enquanto as notas ondulavam no ar: algo que julgara ter morrido dentro dele aquela noite na Ópera. A música em sua mente recomeçou a tocar, substituindo o silêncio que seu coração agoniado lançara sobre sua consciência. 

Depois de muito tempo, endireitou-se e abriu a porta em silêncio, esperando ver Conner sentado ao imenso piano no meio da sala. O que viu paralisou-o de surpresa. 

A figurinha sentada na frente das teclas mal ocupava um quarto do espaço do banco. Os pezinhos calçados de meias balançavam-se no ar, incapazes de alcançar os pedais. As mãozinhas gorduchas de bebê esticavam-se o mais que podiam; novamente ela deixou escapar uma nota, por não conseguir alcançar as teclas adequadas. O suave sol de inverno iluminava a criança por trás, perdendo-se na escuridão de seu cabelo. 

Erik deu um passo para dentro da sala, incapaz de se deter: a música dominava a essência de sua alma. Seu pé pisou uma tábua solta e um rangido partiu da madeira ofendida. A música parou abruptamente. 

Grandes olhos cinzentos encontraram os seus sobre o piano. Sentia-se estranho com aqueles olhos estudando-o tão atentamente: eram os olhos de Brielle. Aria deslizou as mãos do teclado e dobrou-as no colo, transformando-se de prodígio de volta num bebezinho. 

_Olá, Aria._Erik disse calmamente quando a menina olhou para ele, mordendo o lábio inferior como a mãe freqüentemente fazia. Ele franziu a testa, inteiramente no escuro sobre como falar com uma criança. 

Quando ela permaneceu em silêncio, tentou de novo, espremendo suas já limitadas habilidades sociais: 

_Não sabia que você tocava piano._ tossiu, estranhamente nervoso por estar sozinho com a menina; uma parte silenciosa de sua mente aguardando que ela abrisse a boca e gritasse, aterrorizada por sua presença. 

Com suas palavras, a expressão solene desapareceu do rostinho. Aria sorriu-lhe timidamente: 

_Eu n-não toco muito b-b-be..._a última palavra lutou para sair, mas pareceu incapaz de passar pela língua. Desistindo, frustrada, ela cerrou os dentes, e seu rosto ficou vermelho. 

Alguma coisa na tristeza que escurecia aqueles olhinhos o comoveu, abrindo uma minúscula rachadura na fortaleza em torno de seu coração. Antes que a dúvida o segurasse, ele atravessou a sala e sentou-se no banco ao lado da criança. 

_Quem lhe disse isso? Achei que você tocava maravilhosamente.

Passou-se um momento antes que Aria voltasse a olhar para ele, com um sorriso no canto da boca: 

_M-mentira._ disse devagarinho, como se tivesse medo de que aquela única palavra não saísse direito. Como foi bem-sucedida, continuou: _M-minhas mãos são m-muito pequenas! _exclamou, erguendo as mãos na frente do rosto para mostrar seu tamanho. 

_E seus pés não alcançam os pedais._ele provocou, surpreso de ver como era fácil falar com a criança. Ficou secretamente deliciado quando Aria sorriu-lhe de novo _Mas não se preocupe, daqui a alguns anos nada disso será mais problema. 

Ela fez beicinho: 

_É m-muito tempo! 

_Oh, você ficaria surpresa de ver como passa ligeiro. 

Aria limitou-se a fazer bico, cética. 

Fez-se um silêncio agradável, o vento lá fora murmurando contra a vidraça congelada. Erik estudou as próprias mãos em seu colo, ouvindo os sons da casa. Pela primeira vez não se sentia pressionado a dizer alguma coisa.

Subitamente, Aria se virou para ele e puxou-lhe a manga: 

_V-você toca m-m-mú... (música)._ fechou a boca traiçoeira e olhou-o insegura, como se esperasse que ele risse. 

Embora aquelas palavras dissonantes lhe agredissem os ouvidos, o rosto de Erik permaneceu impassível. A criança relaxou quando ele não fez comentários sobre sua fala: 

_Sim, eu costumava tocar algumas músicas. 

_V-você toca p-piano?_ perguntou excitada, pegando-lhe a manga com a outra mão.

Ele olhou para aqueles punhozinhos agarrados no tecido solto de sua manga e pegou-se sorrindo: 

_Sim, eu toco piano. 

_T-toca a-alguma coisa? N-ninguém quer t-tocar comigo! 

Erik baixou os olhos para as teclas bastante usadas a centímetros de suas mãos e ficou sério. Conseguiria tocar de novo agora que estava sem a mulher que o inspirara durante os últimos anos? Poderia tocar sem lembrar dela?

Automaticamente, suas mãos se ergueram e apoiaram-se sobre as teclas frias do piano, ainda que sussurros duvidosos saltassem em seu cérebro. Fechou os olhos, a música em sua mente sufocando tudo o mais. Seus dedos pressionaram as teclas, tirando a primeira nota do instrumento com uma ternura que ele raramente revelava. 

Sentiu Aria junto a ele, largando sua manga, enlevada. Céus, havia quase esquecido como era bom sentir o marfim do teclado sob suas mãos, ouvir o som de sua própria música ecoando em seus ouvidos! Virando a cabeça, deu um sorriso radiante para Aria, e ela sorriu de volta. 

Atordoado com o êxtase que sempre sentia ao tocar, Erik começou a passar de uma música para outra, mudando a expressão do rosto de acordo com o tom das mesmas. Aria deu um gritinho deliciado quando ele fez um ar sombrio e a música se tornou mais grave; de repente, mudou para uma peça mais leve, e seu rosto adequou-se ao ritmo com sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso dramático. 

_V-você é e-engraçado!_ a menina gaguejou entre risos, pressionando as bochechas deliciada.

_Você é a única pessoa do mundo que acha isso!_ele disse sorrindo.

_M-mentira. _ela respondeu, levando o polegar gorducho à boca. Fechando os olhos, apoiou a cabecinha escura contra o corpo dele, deixando-o num silêncio chocado _Eu g-gosto do j-jeito que você fala. _suspirou _É m-macio c-como mu-mu-música. 

Erik ficou rígido: a pressão leve de uma cabeça macia contra seu braço lhe era totalmente estranha. Finalmente, voltou a cabeça e olhou para a criança aninhada a seu lado, sentindo-se aceito pela primeira vez na vida, como se não fosse um monstro afinal. A sensação era boa. 

_Aria, você já teve aulas de música?_ perguntou suavemente, baixando a voz para adequar-se à súbita melancolia da menina.

_N-N-Não. 

_Por que não? Tenho certeza que você tocaria ainda melhor. 

_Sou b-burra demais pra ter a-aulas de m-música. 

A fúria instantânea que irrompeu em suas veias pegou Erik de surpresa. Lembranças das gozações sofridas em sua própria infância cruzaram sua mente. 

_Quem disse que você é burra? _rosnou, os olhos azuis brilhando perigosamente. 

Ela o olhou, assustada com seu tom de voz. 

_Tio Andrew, ele é irmão do p-papai. E-Ele quer que eu v-v-v-vá pra uma e-escola especial porque eu f-falo d-devagar._ seu rostinho se ensombreceu de repente _M-mamãe chorou q-quando ele d-d-disse isso.

 

Ajoelhou-se e pôs a mãozinha em concha perto da orelha de Erik:

_Tio Andrew é um m-monstro!_sussurrou, como se fosse um segredo _F-Foi por causa dele que m-mataram p-papai. E ele quer c-casar com m-mamãe!

Alguma coisa na última parte dos seus sussurros irritou Erik ainda mais, especialmente porque esse Andrew parecia ser um grande cretino. Erik não podia conceber alguém baixo a ponto de chamar uma criança de burra fazendo a corte a Brielle. 

_Só porque você fala devagar não quer dizer que seja burra._disse com firmeza. 

Aria voltou a sorrir. 

_É-É o que a m-mamãe diz. Ela f-fala que as p-pessoas não são sempre o-o que p-parecem. 

_Sua mãe parece ser uma senhora muito inteligente. 

Aria sorriu de novo, esquecendo sua frustração num piscar de olhos, como só uma criança consegue. 

_Ela já tentou arrumar um professor para ajudar com a sua fala? 

_J-Já, mas eles e-eram malvados c-como o tio Andrew. 

As engrenagens mentais de Erik entraram em ação, revirando a idéia que se formava em seu cérebro. 

_O que acharia se eu me oferecesse a ajudá-la a falar melhor? 

O grito irrompeu instantaneamente dos pulmões da criança enquanto ela se agarrava mais uma vez à manga dele, pulando sobre o banco até este sacudir. Erik ficou momentaneamente estupefato com a completa falta de compostura da menina. Era refrescante, na verdade, não ser tratado com cautela. 

_Acho que isto é um sim._murmurou enfiando um dedo no ouvido, com medo de ter ficado surdo. 

_M-Me ensina um pouco agora!_Aria sussurrou excitada, porém, antes que Erik pudesse responder, o rangido da tábua solta anunciou outra presença na sala.

_Ora se vocês dois não fazem um lindo quadro juntos._ disse uma voz jovial, assustando-os. 

Erik ergueu a cabeça e viu os olhos risonhos de Brielle, por trás dos óculos escuros. Ela estava parada na porta, ainda usando uma pesada capa de viagem e luvas pretas, o lustroso cabelo branco preso no alto da cabeça num coque frouxo. Quando seu olhar desceu para os lábios cheios, ele rapidamente voltou os olhos para o piano. Ela tinha uma boca tentadora, especialmente quando sorria como agora. 

Percebeu logo que, apesar de seu aspecto e palavras alegres, ela estava fatigada, embora seus olhos permanecessem meigos e ternos ao fitarem a ele e à menina. E, por um rápido momento, uma tristeza passou por eles. 

Falando pelo canto da boca, ele removeu as mãos de Aria de seu braço: 

_Talvez outra hora, criança._ seu ar amistoso tornou-se frio, recuperando as reservas sob o olhar de Brielle. 

_Boa tarde, Brielle. Teve um dia proveitoso no hospital? 

A mulher apenas abanou a cabeça, cansada demais para se zangar com a acidez velada na voz dele. 

_Não, mas tanto faz lá ou aqui. Obrigada por cuidar de Aria, não precisava. Conner sempre fica de olho nela, mesmo quando está arrumando a própria bagunça.

Erik deu de ombros, enquanto Aria pulava do banco e corria aos saltos na direção da mãe: 

_M-mamãe, Mr. Erik s-sabe tocar p-piano! 

_É mesmo? Puxa, tio Conner vai ficar feliz de saber disso! 

_É-é! Posso ir c-contar pra ele? 

_Pode, sim. 

Com isso, a garotinha desapareceu pela porta, chamando o tio. Erik e Brielle encontraram-se de repente imersos num silêncio tenso, quase elétrico. 

Ele observou a mulher respirar fundo e entrar na sala; ergueu desafiante o queixo, pronto para receber uma condenação por ter chegado tão perto da criança. Quando Brielle sentou-se ao seu lado, no banco, ficou tenso. Não gostava daquela proximidade, fazia-o sentir-se estranhamente quente. 

_Você toca muito bem._ ela começou, insegura, obviamente rodeando o assunto que desejava abordar. A qualquer segundo ela vai me pedir pra ir embora por ter me aproximado de sua filha. 

_Sempre achei que você tivesse as mãos de um músico._ ela disse. Quando tomou uma das mãos de Erik nas suas, ele ficou completamente atônito. 

_Obrigada._Brielle sussurrou, melancólica, parecendo prestes a chorar. Seu aperto nas mãos de Erik era gentil. 

_Pelo quê?_ ele cuspiu, perturbando-se ao ver lágrimas boiando nos belos olhos de Brielle. 

_Perdoe-me: estava ouvindo a sua conversa. _ela virou o rosto, até Erik poder ver-lhe somente o perfil _Obrigada por ser tão bom para a minha filha, por tratá-la de maneira justa. Ela geralmente não fala com pessoas que não conhece bem; fica frustrada, e as pessoas podem ser cruéis. Mas eu a ouvi falando com você... ouvi a sua oferta para ajudá-la a falar melhor... _ voltou a olhar para ele, com um sorriso cansado _Você é um bom homem, não é? Mesmo que se esforce para não ser. 

As sobrancelhas de Erik se juntaram e ele lentamente puxou de volta a mão:

_Você não faz idéia de quem eu seja!_ disse automaticamente, as palavras saltando de sua boca mesmo antes que seu cérebro as registrasse. A mágoa que apareceu no rosto dela foi surpreendente. 

_Esqueça o que eu disse, então!_ ela falou áspera, mal fazendo uma pausa antes de continuar _Posso lhe pagar, se quiser! 

_Me pagar? 

_Sim, para dar aulas a Aria. Afinal, sendo um grosso incorrigível, você não quer que interpretem suas ações como bondosas! E já que prefere agir como um estranho, talvez eu deva tratá-lo como um e pagar por seus esforços! 

Erik percebeu de súbito o quão profundamente devia ter ferido os sentimentos de Brielle. Parecia perfeitamente calma, porém ele sabia que ela devia estar furiosa como nunca estivera em sua presença. Levantou-se devagar, apenas o banco do piano a separá-los. Brielle empertigou-se quando ele deu um passo e cobriu a distância entre eles. 

_Brielle, eu... 

_Não se atreva! Não ouse me pedir desculpas! Eu não vou aceitar!_gritou sem recuar, chegando ao ponto de espetar um dedo no peito dele. Com um rosnado ele agarrou-lhe as mãos, segurando-as firmemente contra sua camisa e detendo aqueles movimentos irritantes. 

_Cale a boca e escute!_latiu, fazendo-a parar, surpresa. _ Eu já me sinto um canalha por ter sido tão cruel, não precisa ser tão dramática e me fazer sentir pior! Às vezes eu me pego dizendo coisas que não tenho a intenção. Deus sabe que estou tentando controlar meu temperamento, mas sua boca esgotaria a paciência de um santo! 

Brielle pestanejou, a raiva mal escondida emergindo, depois sumindo de seu rosto. A proximidade de seus corpos logo se tornou demasiado evidente: cada vez que ela respirava, seu peito roçava contra o dele. Erik subitamente esqueceu o que ia dizer. Seus olhos, como se tivessem vontade própria, desceram para os lábios entreabertos da moça. Sentiu as mãos dela relaxarem, até pousarem moles sobre suas clavículas. Outro minúsculo tijolo caiu de suas muitas defesas.

_Erik_ ela suspirou _ O que quer que você esteja escondendo... _fez uma pausa, mordendo o lábio com ansiedade _Você tem que aprender a esquecer. Se deixar isso apodrecer dentro de você por mais tempo... vai devorar a sua alma até restarem apenas trevas. 

Ele não compreendia como aquela mulherzinha, em tão pouco tempo, aprendera a conhecer o seu pensamento. 

Um urro partiu de algum lugar do corredor, seguido pelo troar de dois pares de pés vindo em direção à sala. Erik imediatamente soltou Brielle, dando um pulo para trás como se a pele dela o tivesse queimado. Ela levou a mão trêmula à cabeça como que atordoada com aquele recuo, no preciso momento em que Conner irrompeu sala adentro com Aria nos calcanhares.

Ao ver o olhar na cara do irmão, Brielle deu um passo à frente. Ele parecia disposto a brigar.

_Conner, por que essa correria?

Conner plantou-se na porta, com um brilho selvagem nos olhos. Apontando um dedo para Erik, deu um sorriso ameaçador:

_Como se atreve, sir! O senhor me deve desculpas! 

Erik lançou um rápido olhar a Brielle, sentindo como se os dois houvessem sido pegos fazendo alguma coisa escandalosa. Mas não fazia idéia do que poderia ter irritado o ruivo.

Silenciosamente, cerrou os punhos nos lados do corpo, preparando-se para a briga iminente. Oh merda.


	16. Aprendendo a Dançar

Aprendendo a Dançar

 

_Conner, por que essa correria?_ Brielle indagou trêmula, irritada com o jeito como sua própria voz soava fraca, mesmo aos seus ouvidos. Erik, o desgraçado, estava levando-a à loucura com suas respostas malcriadas e suas desculpas tocantes. Fazia anos que ninguém a deixava assim, e tinha certeza de que estava vermelha naquele momento. Maldito!

 

Aparentemente escolhendo ignorar a irmã, Conner plantou-se na porta com um sorriso selvagem. Apontando rudemente para Erik, exclamou de repente:

 

_Como se atreve, sir? O senhor me deve desculpas!

 

Sem tirar os olhos do irmão, Brielle podia sentir Erik ficar tenso atrás dela. Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios da moça à idéia de ter de medicar os ferimentos dos dois de novo.

Desde que Conner chegara, há cinco dias atrás, os dois andavam se evitando. Nenhum deles, parecia, estava acostumado a dividir seu espaço com outro homem.

 

Deus, constantemente ficava estupefata sobre como eram realmente estranhos os machos das espécies; tinham uma simplicidade complexa em seus atos e pensamentos que a surpreendia até hoje. Embora, para ser justa, queria crer que a principal razão para que Erik e Conner não se dessem era suas personagens completamente opostas. Os silêncios sombrios e tristonhos de Erik chocavam-se violentamente com a atitude turbulenta e cômica de Conner.

 

Apesar disso, não toleraria brigas em sua casa. Infelizmente, se a expressão sombria de Erik era alguma indicação, não conseguiria detê-los.

 

_Desculpas, sir? _Erik indagou educadamente por trás de Brielle, dando um passo à frente _E pelo que, posso perguntar, devo lhe pedir desculpas?_ embora suas palavras fossem suaves havia mordacidade nelas, denunciando a tensão que dominava seu corpo.

 

Conner concordou vigorosamente, e sua expressão de súbito alterou-se para um sorriso aberto:

 

_Você é músico e não me disse!

 

Um momento de silêncio seguiu a frase, antes de Brielle erguer a mão para abafar uma risada de alívio. Graças a Deus. Olhou para Erik por cima do ombro, e imediatamente perdeu o controle ao ver a expressão dele. Sua boca habitualmente dura estava escancarada, suas sombrancelhas sérias comicamente erguidas.

 

Quando a gargalhada explodiu por trás de sua mão, Erik lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. A imagem dele tentando parecer ofendido apenas a fez rir mais.

 

_Desculpe _ela conseguiu dizer entre risinhos_É que você ficou tão surpreso!

 

Devagar, Erik relaxou enquanto ela continuava a lutar contra a hilaridade do momento; a raiva sumiu de seus olhos azuis ao fitar o rosto corado da moça. Brielle subitamente parou de rir quando um sorriso brincou nos cantos daquela boca severa. Puxa, ele era lindo quando não estava olhando feio pra ela!

 

Conner, não notando a interação sutil entre Erik e Brielle, deu um passo à frente. Aria saltitava perto dele, agarrada numa caixa preta de violino.

 

_Tem que me dizer, o que é que você toca? Só piano ou um pouco de tudo?

 

Brielle sorriu com o excitamento na voz do irmão. O coitado passara a infância inteira com uma irmã que não sabia juntar duas notas; devia ser terrivelmente emocionante para ele ter um colega músico tão perto.

 

No momento em que os olhos de Erik deixaram seu rosto e se viraram para seu irmão, Brielle percebeu que estivera segurando o fôlego. Trêmula, expeliu o ar e levou a mão ao rosto em fogo. O que havia nele que a deixava tão constrangida? Seus olhos ardentes? Seus silêncios perspicazes?

_Eu toco qualquer coisa que produza música._ Erik respondeu arrogantemente. Sua resposta recebeu uma risada do ruivo, que atravessava a sala. Uma risada que imediatamente fez o mascarado fechar de novo o rosto.

 

_É mesmo?_ Conner indagou entusiasmado, postando-se na frente do outro homem e esfregando as mãos de contentamento, como uma criança.

 

_Eu não diria se não fosse verdade._ foi a resposta tensa, os lábios de Erik apertando-se com a proximidade de Conner e sua atitude impertinente.

 

Ignorando o tom nada amigável na voz do outro homem, Conner deu uma palmada no ombro de Erik e sorriu:

 

_Excelente! Não posso lhe dizer como estou excitado de saber que há outro músico na casa. Não é que eu não goste de cutucar as teclas com Aria, mas ela ainda não sabe ler uma simples nota musical.

 

_Eu n-não gosto daqueles p-papéis ch-chatos!_ a menina gritou como se fosse sua deixa, agarrando a perna da calça do tio_ Também não g-gosto do v-violino!

 

Conner deu uns tapinhas na cabeça da criança e sorriu.

 

_Calma aí, amor. Ninguém aqui vai obrigar você a pensar de outro jeito.

 

Satisfeita, Aria sorriu também e passou-lhe a clino. Endireitando-se com a caixa preta nos braços, Conner acenou em direção a duas poltronas:

 

_Vamos, sente-se. Não sei o quão familiarizado você está com violinos,_começou, baixando a voz para um sussurro enquanto se sentava e soltava os trincos da caixa _mas tenho certeza de que este será um .

 

Quando Erik continuou de pé no mesmo lugar, os braços teimosamente cruzados, Brielle adiantou-se.

 

_Desculpe a excitação de Conner. Com seus horários apertados, não é sempre que ele tem chance de conversar com outros músicos num nível pessoal. Ou de exibir seu violino.

 

_Eu não estou exibindo, Brielle! Meu violino é genuinamente interessante!

_Claro que é._Brielle respondeu sorrindo, antes de olhar de novo para Erik e colocar uma mão gentil em seu ombro. Ele se endureceu momentaneamente ao seu toque e relaxou em seguida. Como ela continuava a sorrir-lhe em expectativa, o homem carrancudo lentamente descruzou os braços, suspirando, e atravessou a sala para sentar-se junto de Conner.

 

Enquanto os rapazes se acomodavam próximos um ao outro, Erik de cara fechada e Conner sorrindo, Brielle tirou a pesada capa de inverno que ainda vestia. Estava surpresa, na verdade, que Erik houvesse cedido em lidar com a tolice de seu irmão. Era uma prova de que ele ao menos estava tentando se comportar e controlar o seu gênio, o que a deixava extremamente feliz.

 

Os olhos dele voltaram-se rapidamente para ela com um brilho de acusação, antes de descerem para o violino que Conner segurava agora. O sorriso de Brielle aumentou ao ver o rosto de Erik corar de surpresa. Quando o queixo dele caiu, Conner deu uma risadinha.

 

_Eu lhe disse que era interessante.

 

_Interessante?_ Erik gaguejou, passando um dedo ao longo do instrumento _ Você sabe o que é isto?

_Claro que sei. Um dos melhores trabalhos de Stradivarius. Não é uma visão adorável?_Conner exclamou, erguendo o objeto da sua afeição de modo que o sol da tarde desse uma coloração quente à rica madeira de mogno e fizesse brilhar as camadas de verniz.

 

_Eu só vi um igual. Um dos violinistas da Ópera, anos atrás, possuía um desses violinos, mas nem mesmo o dele era tão bom quanto esse!_ Erik murmurou, baixando a voz com respeito pela obra-prima diante dele. Com os olhos brilhantes de admiração, esticou hesitante a mão e passou os dedos pelas curvas e esculpidas por um artesão morto há muito tempo atrás, incapaz de manter as mãos longe do instrumento.

 

Conner deu um sorriso malicioso ao ver a ternura nos olhos de Erik.

 

_Acho que não preciso lhe perguntar, mas... gostaria de experimentar?

 

Assustados olhos azuis saltaram para o rosto sorridente do ruivo. Uma insegurança quase infantil passou rápida pelas feições duras de Erik.

 

_Você... você me permitiria tocar com essa maravilha?

 

Conner, ficando sério, fez que sim com a cabeça:

 

_É claro, sir. Seria uma honra para um colega meu dar vida a essas cordas. Em troca peço apenas para lhe fazer justiça.

 

Brielle viu emoções complexas passarem rápidas como a luz de uma vela por trás dos olhos de Erik durante um momento de silêncio. Uma bola dura de emoção inesperada formou-se em sua garganta quando o homem de cabelos escuros apanhou lentamente o violino das mãos de Conner.

 

Acomodando o violino sob o queixo, Erik levantou-se e aceitou o arco que Conner lhe passou. Parou um instante, ajeitando o arco sobre as cordas, seus olhos ternamente buscando Brielle do outro lado da sala. Um calor passou pela espinha da moça quando aqueles olhos tempestuosos se fixaram nela. Então ele sorriu, quase fazendo-a desmaiar, enquanto tirava a primeira nota celestial.

 

Apressadamente, Brielle buscou uma cadeira e afundou o corpo mole nela, quando os olhos de Erik finalmente a deixaram. Aria aproximou-se e sentou-se em silêncio no colo da mãe; as duas se acomodaram, já enlevadas pelos sons irreais que emanavam do violino. Envolvendo a filha com os braços, Brielle inclinou a cabeça para o lado, apoiando-o rosto na cabecinha de Aria.

 

As primeiras melodias que deslizaram pelos dedos Erik não se assemelhavam a nada que Brielle tivesse ouvido antes: eram ricas, profundas e sombrias, apelavam aos recantos mais escuros de sua mente. Então, de alguma forma, com o lamento do violino a envolvê-la, os pensamentos de Brielle voltaram-se para seu dia no hospital.

 

Lentamente, enquanto seus olhos se cerravam, o pranto do violino se transformou em outro som: os gemidos de corpos dilacerados e espíritos quebrantados encheram sua mente. O corpo de Brielle entorpeceu-se quando os gemidos se altearam, uivando em cada parte de seu cérebro, batendo contra o interior de seu crânio, gritando, gritando!

 

De longe, ouviu a música de Erik se tornar mais suave, e forçou-se dolorosamente a abrir os olhos antes que a imagem de uma parede manchada de sangue tomasse foco em seu pensamento. Um tremor começou dentro de suas entranhas, subindo à tona até que suas mãos estremeceram levemente sobre os ombros de Aria.

 

Respirando fundo, parou as mãos e recompôs sua expressão, empurrando todos os pensamentos sombrios para o lado. Seu rosto relaxou numa expressão de paz, enquanto a música de Erik, agora uma melodia suave e calmante, começava a apagar os horrores do dia.

 

Ergueu os olhos e assustou-se ao ver o olhar intenso de Erik fito nela do outro lado da sala. Preguiçosamente, ele tirou a última nota como se não quizesse fazê-lo. Com um floreio final, terminou a música, baixando o violino para o lado do corpo. Engraçado, Brielle não notara antes, mas ele estava ofegante, quase como se o esforço de criar a música houvesse exaurido seu corpo.

 

Aria pulou do colo da mãe, com os braços atirados para o alto:

 

_Você é b-bom como o tio Co-Co-Conn..._ gritou, excitada demais para se aborrecer por não conseguir terminar a frase. Correndo para Erik, agarrou-se à perna de sua calça, enfiou o dedo na boca e sorriu para ele.

 

Brielle levantou-se e sorriu ao ver Erik remexer-se, pouco à vontade com a atenção da menina. Era óbvio que ele não estava acostumado a lidar com crianças, porém tinha um talento natural para isso. Aparentemente, ele tinha muitos talentos que ela ainda não conhecia.

 

Rindo, Conner deu uma palmada no joelho e levantou-se:

 

_Maravilhoso! Diabos me levem se você não tiraria meu dinheiro se tivéssemos de competir um com o outro. Há anos não ouvia nada tão original. Você era violinista na Ópera?

 

Pego desprevenido, Erik disfarçou a surpresa com outra carranca:

_Não vejo como isso possa ser de sua conta. Eu...

 

Brielle tossiu,arqueando as sombrancelhas brancas na direção de Erik. Irritado, o homem fechou a boca e estreitou os olhos, um músculo em seu rosto pulsando com a raiva. Ela estava se certificando que ele manteria a promessa de ser civilizado, mesmo que tivesse que pegar no seu pé a cada instante.

 

Relutante, Erik devolveu o violino para Conner, tomando cuidado com o instrumento apesar da irritação:

_Não, eu não era violinista na Ópera _grunhiu entredentes, o esforço de controlar os comentários cortantes tensionando suas costas e ombros. Devagarinho, como ar saindo de um balão, forçou-se a relaxar, e um sorriso malicioso de "dane-se!" curvou-lhe os cantos da boca:

_Eu era mais como um consultor para os gerentes._ disse, o sorriso alargando-se.

 

Conner concordou revirando os olhos.

 

_Ah, gerentes! Eu preferiria trabalhar num poço de cobras venenosas. Como você agüentava?

 

O rosto de Erik se iluminou, como se o assunto de gerentes desagradáveis houvesse finalmente quebrado o gelo entre os dois músicos:

_Mal conseguia manter minha sanidade intata, asseguro-lhe.

 

Conner deu uma gargalhada exuberante e bateu-lhe nas costas. Se o olhar de Erik era alguma indicação, ele não sabia como reagir àquele contato amigável.

 

_Você tem um grande senso de humor para um velho excêntrico! _observou o ruivo, um sorriso diabólico iluminando seus olhos com o comentário.

 

_Como?

 

Rapidamente voltando a atenção para a irmã, Conner atravessou afetadamente a sala e envolveu a cintura fina da moça com o braço.

_Brielle, minha adorável lass!_diante daquelas palavras, Brielle não pôde evitar o sorriso _Aqui estamos nós, permitindo que nosso pobre hóspede se encarregue de todo o entretenimento desta noite. Deveríamos nos envergonhar.

 

_Não posso perder tempo me envergonhando de mim mesma: estou ocupada demais tendo vergonha de você!

_Ah, palavras de amor de minha bondosa e bela irmã._ Conner suspirou, o riso que estava retendo fazendo seu estômago tremer _Vamos, Brielle: é nosso dever de irlandeses mostrar a esse filho da França um pouco de diversão de verdade!

 

Ela parou de sorrir quando uma suspeita do que viria a seguir passou por sua cabeça.

 

_Absolutamente não.

 

_Vamos, Bri. Só desta vez. Vamos lá!

 

_Não. Está completamente fora de questão! Estou cansada, Conner, trabalhei o dia inteiro.

 

Sorrindo como um louco, Conner arrastou-a até o centro da sala.

 

_Mais uma razão para ceder! Sabe que eu não vou te deixar em paz até você concordar!

 

Então ela percebeu que Conner estava importunando-a para fazê-la esquecer os eventos desagradáveis do dia. Erguendo os olhos para pedir ao céu por paciência, ficou em silêncio por um instante. Depois, com um suspiro dramático, baixou-os para o irmão.

 

_Está bem._ quando o ruivo deu um berro de vitória e dançou pela sala ela olhou feio_Mas só um pouquinho. Ou juro por Deus que...

 

_Brielle, querida, não é bonito jurar._ Conner cortou-a alegremente, fazendo Erik e Aria se sentarem, o homem confuso e a menina exultante.

 

_Vou começar bem devagar._ o irmão disse, ajeitando o violino.

 

Cerrando as mãos sobre os punhos, Brielle deu uma risadinha arrogante:

 

_Não se incomode, boyo. De qualquer jeito vou deixar você comendo poeira.

 

Confuso com o diálogo entre os dois irmãos, Erik inclinou-se e cochichou para Aria:

 

_Você sabe o que está acontecendo?

_M-mamãe vai d-dançar!_ Aria murmurou, os olhinhos cintilando de excitação. Com um gesto de cabeça, Erik voltou a acomodar-se, cruzando os braços. Seu rosto estava impassível, porém seus olhos brilhavam de interesse.

 

_Ha! Essa é a Bri que eu conheço e amo!_ Conner apoiou o arco nas cordas, fazendo o instrumento voltar à vida. Seus dedos borraram à vista, movendo-se de uma corda a outra mais rápido que o olho humano poderia acompanhar, o arco quase serrando as cordas. Enquanto tocava uma alegre cantiga pastoral, seu pé batia no ritmo.

 

Brielle sorriu com a velocidade da música, percebendo o desafio. Estreitando os olhos para o irmão, sentiu o coração bater apressado, com a excitação do momento. Abaixou-se e ergueu as saias acima dos tornozelos; uma altura imprópria, mas de repente não se importava. Como era bom não se preocupar, ceder à tolice da juventude! As coisas haviam sido mais simples, antigamente.

 

Mantendo os cotovelos dos lados do corpo, começou a mover os pés, porém sem mover o torso. Suas botas de montar trovejaram no tapete persa quando aumentou a velocidade e emparelhou com o ritmo de Conner. Riu alto, enquanto aquele passo rápido fazia o suor brotar em sua testa.

 

Aventurando um olhar em direção a Erik, ficou levemente embaraçada ao ver a admiração no rosto do homem. Para crédito dele, os olhos azuis estavam fitos em seus pés e não nos tornozelos, como inicialmente esperara. Parecia nunca ter visto antes uma dança irlandesa tradicional.

 

Sacudiu as saias e executou uma série de chutes rápidos. Depois, estendeu a mão e tirou Aria para dançar; a garotinha aceitou alegremente. Diminuindo o passo para compensar a inexperiência da filha, Brielle largou as saias e começou a dançar uma valsa, fazendo a filhinha girar e girar, até a criança rir deliciada. Conner instantaneamente mudou a irlandesa para algo mais apropriado, acompanhando os passos de Brielle e Aria com uma suave melodia.

 

Enquanto o par rodopiava no centro da sala, seus rostos brilhavam à luz do sol de inverno. Farta daquele passo lento, Aria largou a mãe e saiu girando, até cair sentada, tonta demais até para andar. Mas continuava a rir, num som claro e musical, livre da gagueira que atormentava sua fala.

 

Pondo a mão sobre a testa para acalmar a própria tontura, Brielle não pôde deixar de rir. Olhou para onde Erik estava sentado e sorriu para ele. Enquanto estivera dançando, ele havia se inclinado na cadeira, com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas e o queixo numa das mãos.

 

Há semanas Brielle não o via tão à vontade. Um sorriso enfeitava-lhe as feições duras, e quando Aria caiu sentada, Brielle viu uma risada encher seus olhos normalmente sombrios. Talvez fosse essa alegria incomum nele que a fez subitamente esquecer a vergonha e ousadamente dirigir-se a ele.

 

Quando se aproximou da cadeira de Erik, aqueles olhos risonhos ergueram-se para os dela. Estendeu a mão para ele, antes que perdesse a coragem:

_Quer dançar comigo, Erik?

O brilho nos olhos dele diminuiu, nublado por confusão. A estranha vulnerabilidade que demonstrara quando Conner lhe ofereceu o violino retornou:

 

_O que disse?

_Dance comigo. Uma valsa é para dois.

 

Como se não pudesse acreditar em seus ouvidos, Erik ficou boquiaberto, deixando cair as mãos para o colo.

 

_Não sei dançar _ disse, o rubor manchando suas bochechas _Quero dizer, nunca precisei aprender.

 

_Tudo bem. Acho que então você vai aprender hoje, pois preciso de um parceiro._ Brielle falou, sorrindo com aquela insegurança tão atípica dele. Inclinou-se, pegou uma de suas mãos e obrigou-o a levantar. O pobre homem estava tão embaraçado e tão ocupado tentando disfarçar isso que nem discutiu.

 

Em silêncio, Brielle tomou a mão direita de Erik na sua esquerda:

_Esta é uma dança estruturada. Sua mão direita na minha e sua mão esquerda na minha cintura.

 

Quando ele apenas a olhou, ela tomou-lhe a outra mão e a colocou na própria cintura.

 

_Os passos não são difíceis, depois que você pega o ritmo._disse, falando por cima do som do violino _Acompanhe-me.

 

Brielle deu o primeiro passo; Erik seguiu-a depois de meio segundo de hesitação. O par cambaleou um pouco quando seus passos não se combinaram. Com um sorriso, Brielle reposicionou os próprios pés e recomeçou.

 

Moveram-se lentamente descrevendo um arco pela sala. A cabeça dele inclinava-se para acompanhar os pés. Depois de vários giros, começaram a mover-se mais rápido, à medida que Erik ficava mais familiarizado com os movimentos da valsa.

 

_Você aprende rápido, Erik. É um dançarino nato._ Brielle riu, erguendo os olhos para o rosto dele.

 

_D-dançarino que nem a m-mamãe!_ Aria gritou de seu canto, ganhando outro sorriso de Erik.

 

_Acha que consegue conduzir agora?_Brielle indagou, soprando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos.

 

_Vamos ver, não vamos?_ Erik respondeu, mordendo o lábio em concentração quando trocaram as posições.

 

Novamente diminuíram o passo, enquanto Erik se acostumava com a nova posição. Ele rapidamente adaptou-se à mudança e começou a girar Brielle com confiança. Enquanto se moviam mais rápido e a sala borrava em torno deles, o tempo pareceu correr devagar.

 

Nada de fora permaneceu naquele momento. O hospital, as preocupações de mãe viúva, tudo desapareceu na alegria de dançar com um amigo. À medida que a confiança de Erik aumentava, ele começou a improvisar passos. Ousadamente, fez Brielle inclinar-se até ficar com a cabeça a apenas alguns centímetros do chão. Ela deu um gritinho de surpresa e agarrou-se a ele, para manter o equilíbrio.

 

Conner gritou em exuberante aprovação da ousadia do mascarado. A própria Brielle explodiu numa gargalhada quando Erik endireitou-se com ela; agarrou-se a ele, lutando contra a tontura, depois deu-lhe um soco no ombro, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa senão rir.

 

Aparentemente, alguma coisa especial naquele momento _a expressão dela, ou seu riso, quebrou uma parte das reservas de Erik. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e explodiu numa gargalhada. Seu corpo sacudia-se com a intensidade do som, e Brielle teve a experiência única de sentir as vibrações da alegria dele através daquele contato.

 

_Não sabe dançar, sem dúvida!_ conseguiu dizer entre risos, erguendo seus olhos para os dele.

 

_Como disse, eu aprendo rápido._ ele brincou, parando de rir enquanto seus próprios olhos desciam para a boca sorridente da parceira.

 

Naquele momento, Brielle se deu conta quão próximos estavam realmente um do outro. Quando Erik a erguera de volta, os braços dela haviam de algum modo envolvido o pescoço do homem. Seu corpo estava agora inteiramente pressionado contra o dele, e um dos braços de Erik ainda estava em sua cintura.

 

A descoberta foi chocante. Não por causa da intimidade daquele contato, mas porque percebeu que estava gostando.

 

Imediatamente, soltou-se do abraço deixando cair as mãos do pescoço para o peito dele. O mascarado soltou-a gentilmente quando ela recuou, mas ao olhar para o lado, Brielle teve certeza de captado um anseio perigoso nos olhos dele. Perigoso e emocionante.

 

Aria, abençoada menina, quebrou o clima correndo e se jogando na perna de Erik. Ele se assustou um pouco com aquele peso batendo nele, porém logo seu rosto se suavizou ao olhá-la. Brielle afastou-se dele, tentando desesperadamente acalmar o tremor em seu estômago.

 

_M-Minha vez! Dance co-co-co-comigo!_ exigiu Aria, como só uma criança exigiria.

 

Com grande seriedade, Erik pareceu considerar demoradamente o "pedido". Aria começou a choramingar e puxar-lhe a perna da calça, mas parou quando ele pôs a mão em sua cabeça e disse:

_Seria uma honra dançar com uma garotinha tão linda.

 

Deliciada, ela sorriu-lhe alegremente, pondo o polegar na boca.

 

Brielle sorriu melancólica com a cena. Erik era tão bom para Aria. Apesar de seu mau-humor, ele era um bom homem, não estava errada. E suas raras porém crescentes demonstrações de bondade derretiam o gelo que ela pusera em torno de seu próprio coração. Não gostava muito disso; tais coisas eram perigosas para uma mulher que jurara jamais gostar de outro homem.

 

Quando Conner acomodou de novo o violino sob o queixo, os olhos dela voltaram-se para o relógio sobre a lareira. Com um arquejo que atraiu a atenção de todos, praguejou alto:

 

_Deus do céu! Não pode ser tão tarde! Nem sequer comecei o jantar!

 

E com isso fugiu da sala. Fugia das perturbadoras sensações que se agitavam em seu corpo, mas acima de tudo fugia daquelas que se agitavam em seu coração. Correu para a cozinha, a fim de preparar alguma coisa simples para todos, torcendo para que ninguém tivesse percebido o verdadeiro motivo da sua saída apressada.

 

Expirou o ar, trêmula, e passou as mãos pelas saias enquanto ouvia o violino de Conner recomeçar:

 

_De agora em diante preciso ter mais cuidado. Manter a distância... ser só amigável e mais nada. Deve ser realmente simples. Não deve?


	17. Confissões de Inveja

Março já estava no fim, mas o inverno ainda não acabara no campo, perto de Paris. Neve até os tornozelos cobria o chão em ondas, um oceano gelado suspenso no tempo. O branco sumia à distância, atingindo os muros de pedra à beira da estrada e cobrindo as campinas próximas à cabana dos Donovan.

 

Minúsculos rastros de animais sem nome cruzavam-se sobre o quintal aberto entre a casa e o pequeno celeiro, marcando a paisagem prateada. Pés humanos também haviam deixado sua marca naquela brancura: pegadas deixavam riscos escuros entre a casa, o celeiro e o pequeno lago congelado entre os pinheiros.

 

O lago ficava atrás da casa, refletindo a luz fria do sol de inverno, a superfície riscada por marcas brancas de patins. Um mês se passara desde a noite em que Erik e Brielle haviam dançado, os dias mesclando-se no conforto da crescente familiaridade.

 

A batalha de vontades na família diminuíra consideravelmente. Conner e Erik estavam mais à vontade um com o outro, capazes de abordar seu amor em comum pela música quando forçados a conversar. Secretamente, entretanto, Erik ainda considerava Conner uma anomalia na raça humana. Ninguém podia ser tão aberto e despreocupado em relação à vida. A natureza sem reservas do ruivo era inquietante; seus constantes sorrisos, enganadores. Embora bem escondido, havia mais no irmão de Brielle do que ele deixava transparecer: uma inteligência feroz queimava por trás daqueles olhos sorridentes.

 

Brielle, embora mais reservada, era quase tão ruim quanto o irmão. Seus olhos luminosos suavizavam-se com bondade genuína, ainda que cautelosa, à medida que o gelo em sua personalidade se derretia com o passar das semanas. A mulher sumia todas as manhãs às sete em ponto e voltava às três da tarde, deixando a filha aos cuidados do irmão irresponsável e dele mesmo, praticamente um estranho. E ultimamente Conner nem estava mais em casa; uma turnê o levara para longe, deixando Erik sozinho com Aria. Tamanha confiança era assustador. Era estupidez. Era encantador.

 

E ainda assim Erik não conseguia se obrigar a confiar nela. Não conseguia considerar-se seu amigo, como Brielle tão facilmente se referia a ele. Estava além da sua capacidade, e mesmo que uma secreta parte sua ansiasse dizer aquela palavra, amigo, a alguém, sabia que não merecia.

 

Apesar dos altos e baixos de Erik com os membros mais velhos da família Sinclair/Donovan, fora Aria quem conseguira a afeição de seu coração reservado. Erik havia passado todas as manhãs do último mês com a menina, ensinando-a como prometera.

 

Erik sempre fora um excelente professor, um talento surpreendente, dada sua natureza solitária. Esperava o melhor de seus alunos e podia ser cruel em sua metodologia; Christine, lembrava-se, muitas vezes fora levada às lágrimas por causa de suas aulas. Entretanto, em seu primeiro dia com Aria, Erik descobrira que tais métodos não eram exatamente adequados para ela.

 

Uma observação cortante de sua parte obtivera a resposta mais estranha da criança. Ela calmamente abriu seus lábios de querubim e gritou com toda a força dos pulmões, antes de se atirar no chão batendo com os pés. Erik entrou em pânico, achando que ela estava tendo algum ataque, até que Conner calmamente entrou no aposento com o nariz enfiado no jornal. O ruivo apenas olhou para ele e sorriu, como se dissesse: "Hoje o problema é seu!"

 

Espantado, Erik percebeu que o comportamento de Aria deveria ser normal, considerada a indiferença de Conner. Assim, fez a única coisa que um homem pode fazer quando confrontado com uma criança que grita: ignorou-a até que ela se cansasse e parasse o escândalo.

 

Ele aprendeu duas coisas do episódio: a primeira, que Aria era sem dúvida uma criança e não um adulto em miniatura; a segunda, que precisava mudar drasticamente seus métodos. Com o passar dos dias, foi tornando suas observações mais gentis, até que elas se transformaram em palavras de encorajamento, e relaxou sua carranca tensa para um sorriso fácil.

 

As mudanças que Erik sentia dentro de si refletiam-se em sua aluna: a cada dia ela fazia um novo progresso. A cada dia as palavras saíam com mais facilidade da prisão de sua boca traidora. E a cada dia ele sentia as reservas de seu coração ruírem ao seu redor, a escuridão morrendo à luz da compaixão entre as paredes da casa dos Donovan.

 

Um súbito vento gelado entrou pela gola de seu casaco emprestado, tirando-o de seus devaneios. O frio lembrou-o do motivo para se aventurar ali fora em primeiro lugar; com um encolher de ombros atravessou o pequeno quintal, seguindo as pegadas que levavam ao velho celeiro. A construção localizava-se a cinco pés da casa, cinzenta e desgastada pelo tempo. Uma das portas pendia ligeiramente dos gonzos.

 

Parou um instante na frente da porta, levando a mão enluvada à madeira áspera. Ao seu toque, a porta mexeu-se um pouco, rangindo lamentosamente. Já fazia muito tempo que ninguém untava as dobradiças - pelo menos, qualquer um que houvesse morado ali e fosse forte o bastante para cuidar daquele modesto pedaço de terra. Erik tomou uma nota mental para perguntar a Conner se eles tinham alguma graxa que pudesse usar para silenciar as dobradiças. Falando nisso, a pilha de lenha estava baixando; talvez também pudesse rachar algumas toras.

 

As dobradiças continuaram a ranger enquanto ele abria totalmente a porta. Esperou que o cheiro dos animais o invadisse; em sua mente, o mau cheiro da feira, de feno podre e animais imundos encheu suas narinas e revirou seu estômago com más lembranças. Visões de frias barras de ferro e tendas amarelas e desbotadas passaram rápidas por sua cabeça, como mariposas em torno de uma lanterna. Um instante de pânico fez seu coração palpitar enquanto permanecia ali de pé na porta aberta, o frio do inverno mal atingindo a escuridào do celeiro.

 

Mas, enquanto o vento penetrava a lã espessa de seu casaco, o fedor esperado não veio. É verdade que sentia o cheiro dos animais, porém era... saudável, num todo. O ar estava cheio com o aroma doce de palha limpa e madeira velha. O pânico dentro dele cessou, e entrou apressado, fechando a porta atrás de si.

 

Seus olhos rapidamente se ajustaram ao interior mal-iluminado, enquanto desviava-se cautelosamente da pequena carruagem negra perto da porta. Um dos dois cavalos da família ergueu a imensa cabeça e olhou para Erik através da baia com grandes olhos úmidos, enquanto o homem passava. Uma vaca mugiu na outra ponta do prédio, seu lamento seguido por uma risada que soava como sinos, e que logo se transformou numa suave cantiga.

 

A triste melodia ia se tornando mais alta enquanto ele passava ao longo da fila de baias, em direção ao outro lado do celeiro. Virando a esquina da última baia, Erik viu Brielle sentada num banquinho, ordenhando uma vaca marrom. Luz fria entrava pela única janela, localizada próxima às vigas, iluminando o cabelo nevado de Brielle como se fosse um halo. Enquanto cantava, a jovem inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, apoiando o rosto na vaca.

 

Por alguma razão, Erik hesitou em deixar as sombras perto das baias, não querendo perturbar a tranqüila cena diante dele. Apesar de seu silêncio, Brielle subitamente parou de cantar e levantou a cabeça, olhando para ele através das trevas. Sorriu, um pouco acanhada:

 

_Faz muito tempo que está aqui?

_Não. _ ele disse simplesmente, apoiando as costas na última baia _Você sempre canta para a vaca quando a ordenha?

_Bem... ajuda a acalmá-la. _ela começou, embaraçada de saber que ele estivera escutando _Sei que não tenho voz para ópera, mas...

 

_Não, não tem._ Erik começou, surpreso com a mágoa nos olhos dela. Continuou, rápido_Talvez seja melhor. É perfeita para cantigas de ninar e danças irlandesas.

 

Contente com o elogio, Brielle virou o rosto para esconder o rubor em suas bochechas e continuou a ordenhar. O barulho ritmado dos jatos de leite enchendo o balde preencheu o silêncio ligeiramente desconfortável entre eles.

 

_Diga-me, você é boa em tudo, Brielle? Ou só vi as coisas que você faz melhor? _Erik perguntou, com uma ponta de sarcasmo tornando sua voz mais grave_Você parece não ter medo de quase nada.

_Não seja bobo_ ela riu_Sou péssima em muitas coisas. E com certeza tenho medo.

_Não seja modesta. Odeio quando as pessoas fazem isso_ Erik suspirou.

Brielle pareceu surpresa:

_De que está falando?

Ele tomou impulso, empurrando-se da baia aonde estivera apoiado, e deu um passo na direção da luz:

_Você salva estranhos inconscientes de teatros e faz amizade com eles; você escreve papéis médicos, dedica seu tempo ao hospital, governa uma casa e finalmente, você também ordenha vacas. O que é que você não sabe fazer? Ainda não a vi recuar diante de coisa alguma. Diga-me algo de que tenha medo!

_Parece com inveja, Erik._Brielle disse pensativa, apoiando de novo o rosto no corpo da vaca.

Ele soltou um bufo que a fez sorrir.

_Inveja de uma mulher - por favor!

Ela ignorou a arrogância em sua voz:

_Não precisa ser malcriado. E há muitas coisas de que sou incapaz. Não importa o quanto eu tente, não consigo ouvir música no ar, como você parece fazer.

_Talvez, mas nem todos têm talento para a música. E você não respondeu à segunda parte da minha pergunta.

_Não tenho que lhe responder nad..._ começou a moça, antes de perceber que sua irritação causara um brilho divertido nos olhos do mascarado _Está bem, se eu lhe disser não vai mais tocar nesse assunto?

_Claro, se é o que deseja.

_Tenho medo de ser inútil _ela deu de ombros, depois fechou a boca e lançou-lhe um olhar cortante. Passado um momento, um riso fraco escapou de seus lábios apertados _Eu estava só pensando como é estranho você pensar que eu possa fazer tudo, já que sou eu que tenho inveja de você.

_Como é?_as sombrancelhas dele desceram sobre seus olhos faiscantes.

_Achei que fosse óbvio _Brielle disse com tristeza, parecendo não notar o quanto ele estava chocado_Eu não tenho talentos naturais. Não nasci com uma paixão dentro de meu ser como você e Conner, e até mesmo Aria. Todas as minhas habilidades vêm da observação; acho que pode-se dizer que meu talento é imitar os outros._lentamente, tirou os olhos do chão e ergueu-os para o rosto dele _Pessoas como você fazem tudo parecer fácil.

_Não brinque comigo, Brielle. _ele respondeu tenso, subitamente ficando zangado. Ela nada sabia de sua vida; se soubesse, tinha certeza de que não diria coisas tão infantis e ignorantes _Você não pode honestamente dizer que deseja..._fez um gesto vago no ar, com a intenção de apontar a sua máscara, mas por alguma razão o olhar dela o deteve.

_O quê, Erik?_Brielle indagou áspera, parando de ordenhar_Vá em frente, diga. Você vem andando louco pra dizer, há semanas. _ Quando ele permaneceu teimosamente em silêncio, abanou a cabeça irritada, derrubando várias mechas de cabelo sobre o rosto _Como é que eu posso admirar os seus talentos se o seu rosto é tão desfigurado? Não é isso que queria dizer?

_Cale a boca, sua miserável!_os olhos dele brilharam perigosamente, mas ela ignorou os sinais de aviso.

_Durante toda a sua estadia aqui, o que foi que fiz para convencer você de que sou tão superficial a ponto de considerar um simples atributo físico mais importante do que o caráter de um homem?

_Você nem sabe do que está falando. Como poderia saber o que é..._ ele sibilou, cerrando os punhos.

_O quê? _Brielle interrompeu _Hum? O que é que eu não sei? Acho que não poderia saber o que é ser olhada? Ou ouvir gozações na rua? Não, eu não poderia mesmo saber tais coisas, com cabelo branco e olhos sem cor! Definitivamente não sei o que é ter medo de ir à escola quando era pequena, porque as outras crianças me atiravam pedras!

_Não é a mesma coisa, sua viborazinha dramática!_ele berrou, incapaz de manter o controle já normalmente tênue sobre seu temperamento por mais tempo. Uma mão enluvada ergueu-se para cobrir a máscara em seu rosto, como se quisesse esconder mais ainda o que havia por baixo dela dos olhos penetrantes da mulher.

_Como se atreve a comparar sua vida com a minha?! O que são insultos infantis e crueldade ocasional comparados com..._ parou de repente, horrorizado ao perceber que quase confessara as experiências mais íntimas de sua infância para aquela bruxa sem modos_Não é a mesma coisa. As pessoas olham para você porque é boni...

_Não diga isso! Beleza é uma coisa enganosa, especialmente nas mulheres. Faz os homens acreditarem em todo o tipo de bobagem: pensam que uma carinha bonita indica obediência, ou uma natureza submissa, ou mesmo que uma moça dará uma boa esposa!_Brielle arreganhou os dentes, o corpete arfando de raiva_Oh, outra coisa em que eu não era boa! John estava começando a perceber isso quando foi morto!

Suas últimas palavras ecoaram no silêncio que caiu bruscamente entre eles, tenso como arame farpado entre dois moirões de uma cerca.

_As pessoas acham um modo de julgar os outros, não importa o que estes pareçam! _ela deu-lhe as costas, fechando os olhos cansados_Durante toda a minha vida eu vi o pior que a natureza e a guerra podem fazer ao corpo humano. Qual foi o seu caso, Erik? Natureza ou guerra?

Ele ficou parado ali, rígido e silencioso, tendo recuado da luz que iluminava Brielle de volta às sombras perto do estábulo. As perguntas dela haviam sido duras e rápidas, batendo contra as paredes que ainda cercavam seu coração. Um tremor começou dentro dele, subindo até suas mãos tremerem. A fúria em seus olhos já não podia mais esconder a alma partida que jazia por trás.

_Eu nasci com este rosto._ sussurrou finalmente, pelos lábios apertados. Esperou, tenso e pronto para que ela se virasse, demonstrando insegurança, ou, pior, piedade.

Brielle concordou apenas com um suspiro, já cansada de brigar.

_Por que ainda usa isso, Erik?

_Eu jamais infligiria meu rosto a pessoas tão boas como as desta família._ ele rosnou, recuando mais ainda dela e das suas malditas perguntas.

Ignorando suas palavras, ela se levantou e avançou em sua direção, deixando o círculo luminoso aonde estivera sentada e juntando-se a ele no calor das sombras.

_Por que você se esconde nas sombras quando é tão evidente que nasceu para brilhar? Por que permite que seus talentos permaneçam escondidos?_ perguntou com tristeza, uma ruga franzindo o espaço entre suas sobrancelhas. Uma de suas mãos ergueu-se hesitante até a borda da máscara, as pontas de seus dedos mal roçando seu queixo antes dele fugir com o rosto.

E os últimos vestígios da fortaleza do coração de Erik caíram, sob a luz que ainda brilhava nos olhos dela, mesmo ali na escuridão. Ele ficou sem fala diante daquelas palavras, e com as conseqüências das mesmas. Sem o torpor da inconsciência para protegê-lo, o medo tomou conta. Pois agora pisava em terreno desconhecido, e isso o aterrorizava.

Justo quando o pânico começava a surgir no azul triste de seus olhos, Brielle virou o rosto e saiu dali, dando-lhe espaço e voltando ao banquinho de ordenhar. Ficou quieta durante algum tempo, sentindo a necessidade de silêncio, antes de voltar a ocupar-se com sua tarefa.

_Há algum motivo para ter se aventurado a sair, ou finalmente decidiu explorar um pouco o lugar?

Respirando fundo várias vezes, Erik finalmente conseguiu responder sem que sua voz traísse o redemoinho de emoções em sua mente.

_Aria quis que eu perguntasse se você vai fazer um bolo para ela hoje _fez uma pausa, e deu sem perceber um passo para a frente, afastando-se das sombras aonde estivera escondido_ Por que ela achou que você faria bolo?

_Ora, hoje é aniversário dela, e eu sempre faço um bolo nessa data. Hoje ela faz quatro anos._Brielle endireitou-se e puxou o banco para trás com um barulho áspero _O tempo às vezes passa tão depressa, parece que foi ontem que ela nasceu._ sorriu e levantou-se puxando o balde cheio de baixo da vaca antes que derramasse o leite sobre a palha.

 

_Já teve um bolo de aniversário, Erik?_ indagou, bufando com o peso do balde em suas mãos.

Esticando o braço, ele cuidadosamente aliviou-a do balde e recebou um sorriso agradecido.

_Não, não posso dizer que tive. Não lembro de aniversários terem sido uma prioridade quando eu era jovem.

_Que pena, aniversário é uma ocasião tão agradável. _ela franziu a testa _Mas isso me faz lembrar: agora que tocamos no assunto, que idade você tem?_ indagou, um estranho olhar concentrado substituindo a ruga na testa.

_Eu diria provavelmente uns trinta e cinco anos, mais ou menos.

_Não sabe?_ ela indagou, espantada.

_Não exatamente.

_Bem, mais ou menos trinta e cinco anos faz você mais ou menos cinco anos mais velho que Conner e mais ou menos dez anos mais velho que eu!_ um brilho provocante faiscou nos olhos de Brielle enquanto ela lhe cutucava o ombro, todos os sinais de seu aborrecimento anterior desaparecidos ou habilmente escondidos _ Não imaginava que você fosse tão velho!

Por alguma razão o comentário dela pareceu muito engraçado a Erik, e este não pôde segurar o riso que saía inesperadamente de sua boca. O leite em suas mãos chacoalhou com o tremor que tomou seu corpo todo:

_Como se atreve, mulher?_ conseguiu dizer, tentando inutilmente parecer ofendido.

Sua risada pareceu agradar Brielle, pois um sorriso deliciado apareceu em seu rosto, fazendo seus olhos brilharem. A visão daquele sorriso afetou-o mais do que se ela o tivesse tocado_ mais do que se tivesse lhe dado um soco no estômago. Podia sentir o calor dos olhos dela enquanto estes percorriam seu queixo, pescoço, e por aí adiante. Na verdade, começava a se sentir inteiramente aquecido: um contentamento tranqüilo que era bem diferente do calor escaldante que ele reconhecia como desejo carnal. Com desejo estava familiarizado: sempre o sentira por Christine, e sentia mesmo agora, quando Brielle estava por perto. Não, aquilo era diferente: era melhor.

_Venha Erik, se me fizer companhia enquanto tento fazer o bolo, deixo você lamber a colher do glacê.

_Será um prazer para este velho acompanhá-la._ ele disse, seguindo-a enquanto se dirigiam à porta do celeiro.

Um trecho enlameado perto da porta fez as botinhas de Brielle escorregarem; automaticamente, Erik ofereceu-lhe o braço, enquanto saíam. Quando ela prontamente o aceitou, e continuou segurando nele depois de passado o perigo de escorregar, Erik ficou subitamente feliz por ter enfrentado o frio e ido ao celeiro, feliz pela briga e pelas irritantes perguntas de Brielle, feliz por finalmente sentir o peso da tristeza começando a sair de seus ombros.

E então soube o que era aquele maravilhoso calor crescendo dentro dele. Era felicidade.


	18. Surpresa de Aniversário

Brielle caminhava pela cozinha batendo vigorosamente a massa do bolo de chocolate. Era a sua segunda tentativa, um fato extremamente irritante. A primeira havia queimado quando sua atenção fora desviada por um momento, apenas meio segundo. 

Oh, a quem estava enganando? Estivera ocupada demais olhando para Erik para perceber a fumaça que saía do forno, tentando descobrir o que havia exatamente de tão fascinante nele. Embora a máscara em seu rosto fosse uma fonte óbvia para o profundo mistério que parecia saturá-lo por todos os poros, não podia explicar o magnetismo de sua personalidade. Cada vez que falava, a atenção dela era atraída por suas palavras; cada expressão sua, cada gesto, era cativante. 

Suspirou profundamente e olhou feio para o homem irritante do outro lado da cozinha. Ele estava agora preguiçosamente apoiado na mesa, com um pé sobre o outro. Brielle rapidamente estreitou os olhos quando notou o dedo dele afundando na tigela de glacê.

Apontou-lhe um dedo e tensionou os ombros: 

_Não vou dizer de novo, Erik! Mantenha os dedos longe dessa tigela, ou que Deus me ajude..._ sua ameaça pairou no ar, inacabada. Ele pareceu suficientemente encabulado para convencê-la de que obedeceria. 

Quando ela se distraiu colocando a massa na forma, Erik disfraçadamente enfiou de novo o dedo no glacê para outra provada. 

_Tive a impressão de que quando concordei em lhe fazer companhia aqui, havia uma colher de glacê envolvida. 

_Isso é só depois que passarmos o glacê no bolo! 

Erik suspirou pesadamente, deu um empurrão na mesa e começou a andar pela cozinha. 

_Se você não tivesse queimado o primeiro, essa maldita coisa já estaria pronta. 

Ela torceu o nariz e enfiou o bolo no forno: 

_Bem, sinto muito. Acho que pode acrescentar fazer bolos à lista de coisas que não faço bem. 

 

_Se eu soubesse que você ficaria histérica, nunca teria feito aquela pergunta. 

Quando Brielle se voltou para olhá-lo, viu sua mão buscando o glacê mais uma vez. Ultrajada, atravessou a cozinha, tirando a tigela da mesa. 

_O que há com você? Você é pior que Aria!_ exclamou, tentando parecer zangada mas em vez disso rindo.

_Suponho que deva me sentir insultado, mas sua filha é uma criança excepcional. Portanto, recebo isso como um elogio_ sua boca curvou-se de leve enquanto ele cruzava os braços. 

Ele fazia isso com mais freqüência agora, provocá-la e depois sorrir. Brielle não sabia se deveria ou não ficar feliz com isso. Esse progresso mostrava que ele estava mais à vontade agora, um milagre e tanto. Porém o homem tinha uma astúcia e uma língua afiada mesmo em seus momentos mais gentis; suas réplicas deixavam Brielle sem fala na maioria das vezes. Era difícil discutir com um homem que tinha resposta para tudo. 

_Faça como quiser, então_ Brielle bufou, abanando a cabeça e pondo a tigela de glacê longe do alcance dele. Franzindo a testa, notou várias marcas de dedos no chocolate; se deixasse, tinha certeza de que Erik comeria todo o glacê sozinho. Parecia louco por doces. 

_Na verdade, eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa_ ele disse, ignorando a irritação na voz de sua interlocutora. 

_Oh, e o que é?_ Brielle suspirou, abanando-se com um pegador de panela; sentia-se estranhamente quente sob o olhar dele. 

_O nome dela, Aria, de onde veio? É muito incomum. Não é um nome irlandês, é? 

Brielle sentiu seu rosto relaxar, dissipando a irritação. 

_Céus, não, Aria não é um nome irlandês. Na verdade, o nome completo dela é Arianna, mas só acrescentei o final para deixá-lo mais aceitável. Nós só a chamamos assim quando ela se mete em encrenca. 

_Então por que escolheu para ela um nome nada tradicional? 

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto da mulher e o ar defensivo em seus olhos desapareceu. Esqueceu, por um momento, de manter-se em guarda. 

_No dia em que ela nasceu houve uma terrível tempestade rugindo lá fora. Lembro do relâmpago rasgando o céu e do trovão sacudindo a casa... Era um dia opressivo e triste, mas quando a segurei em meus braços tudo isso desapareceu. O trovão, a chuva, a raiva por estar sozinha sumiram e ouvi música no ar_ fechou os olhos, inclinando de leve a cabeça para o lado como se ouvisse alguma coisa. 

_Ouvi música mais doce que todos os coros do Céu cantando juntos em harmonia. Às vezes, quando penso naquele dia, imagino que deva ser sempre assim para Conner: ouvir música daquele tipo tocando em sua mente. Uma sinfonia silenciosa que toca só para você. Não sei como músicos conseguem viver com tamanha intensidade em seus cérebros._pausou um instante, envolvendo-se com os braços _Foi por isso que a chamei de Aria. Significa melodia. 

Quando abriu os olhos com um suspiro de contentamento, ficou surpresa ao ver o quão perto Erik estava dela. Ele havia parado de caminhar pela cozinha e agora estava parado à sua frente. Uma expressão intensa e curiosa tensionava-lhe as feições. 

_Você é a mulher mais estranha que já conheci ._murmurou, uma ruga se formando entre suas sobrancelhas como se Brielle fosse um enigma que estivesse tentando solucionar, seus olhos escurecendo com confusão e uma outra emoção não-identificável. 

Enquanto os olhos dele queimavam nos seus, imagens começaram a passar pela cabeça dela. Em sua imaginação, podia ver-se nos braços de Erik, esmagando sua boca contra a dele. A sensação dos lábios dele roçando o canto de sua boca e o hálito dele no seu rosto foram mais vívidas por um instante do que o frio do balcão sob suas mãos ou o cheiro do bolo assando. 

Brielle tossiu e afastou-se dele, apavorada com o que aquela proximidade estava lhe fazendo. Quando se mexeu, a cena imaginária apagou-se de sua mente, deixando-lhe os joelhos bambos. Lentamente, afundou-se numa cadeira, horrorizada com os pensamentos explícitos que haviam tão de repente assaltado seus sentidos. Se ele soubesse no que eu estava pensando agora há pouco... 

O homem era perigoso. Mais perigoso do que se tivesse apanhado uma faca e enfiado no seu peito. Era seu coração que ele ameaçava agora, tinha certeza. Por que mais pensaria em coisas tão escandalosas? Droga, Brielle, você prometeu nunca mais gostar de outro homem. Você prometeu!

_Uma ova que você vai me mimar com essas palavras bonitas_ falou de repente, quebrando o silêncio. Seu sarcasmo obteve o efeito desejado. Erik virou o rosto, quebrando as correntes que seus olhos haviam colocado sobre ela. Ficou surpresa ao ver uma rápida expressão de embaraço passar pelo rosto dele, antes de desaparecer. De que ele tinha de se envergonhar? Fora ela que estivera devorando-o com a mente!

Aliviada de se ver livre do olhar dele, Brielle suspirou e fechou os olhos. Com uma das mãos, esfregou a têmpora direita, tentando acalmar a crescente pressão naquela àrea. Toda aquela excitação estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. 

_Obrigada por ter ficado comigo enquanto eu fazia o bolo. Estará pronto logo, por isso, se quiser fazer alguma outra coisa, não vou me importar. 

Ele ficou pensativo por um momento, depois puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se:

_No momento não creio que haja outros assuntos urgentes para cuidar. Posso também ficar aqui.

Brielle não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ele era a única pessoa que conhecia que podia fazer a frase "prefiro ficar aqui" soar tão arrogante.

Tarde da noite, Brielle ficou só na cozinha, dando os últimos retoques ao bolo. Este havia ficado com um dos cantos meio caído, mas conseguira esconder a forma assimétrica com glacê. Num todo, considerava-se com sorte por ter levado apenas duas tentativas para fazer a bendita coisa.

Recuou da mesa para ver melhor as letras coloridas que acabara de fazer e sorriu. Ao menos sua letra sempre fora linda; quase compensava a estranha forma do bolo. Ergueu os olhos de seu trabalho quando o som de um dueto ao piano interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Sem dúvida eram Erik e Aria de novo. Ele estivera tentando ensinar a menina a ler notas musicais durante as duas últimas horas, desde que Brielle o enxotara da cozinha. A tentativa não ia bem: apesar de seu talento natural, Aria não tinha interesse nas partituras espalhadas pela casa. Mesmo de onde estava, Brielle podia ouvi-la choramingar quando a música parava.

Sorrindo, colocou quatro velas brancas sobre o bolo, imaginando com que cara Erik estaria agora. Ele era sempre tão bom com a menina, porém Brielle sabia que devia ser-lhe difícil, às vezes. Jamais conhecera um homem com mais de um temperamento, porém nunca o ouvira erguer a voz para a filha dela. A gentileza que ele escondia em si mesmo sempre a surpreendia.

Acendeu as velas, virou-se e gritou em direção ao corredor:

_Todos para a sala de jantar! É hora do bolo.

Às suas palavras, a música parou e o silêncio que se seguiu foi pelo som de pezinhos disparando pelo corredor. Apanhando o bolo, Brielle voltou-se e andou cuidadosamente até o aposento fronteiro da casa.

Abriu a porta da sala de jantar com o pé e entrou. Aria estava inquieta na ponta da mesa, seus olhos cinzentos dançando. Erik estava de pé com os braços cruzados, seu olhar inseguro apesar da atitude indiferente. Por sua postura rígida, Brielle percebeu que ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele nunca teve mesmo uma festa de aniversário, não foi? Que horror. Que tipo de gente não comemora aniversários?

Enquanto sorria para a filha, Brielle descobriu-se subitamente furiosa com a família de Erik. A idéia de uma criança crescendo sem os prazeres simples que ela supunha naturais era de enfurecer.

Brutalmente, empurrou a raiva para o lado e andou em direção da mesa. Alargando o sorriso, parou um instante antes de pôr o bolo na mesa:

_Está planejando comer de pé, Erik? Por favor, sente-se.

Como se houvesse aguardado instruções, Erik rapidamente puxou uma cadeira e sentou à direita de Aria. Soltando o fôlego para se acalmar, Brielle pôs o bolo na frente da filha. Acariciou o cabelinho escuro, depois inclinou-se e beijou-a no alto da cabeça.

_Feliz aniversário, meu amor. Que seu próximo ano seja melhor do que o último.

Ergueu os olhos, assustada, com um súbito resfôlego vindo do lado de Erik. Os olhos dele estavam pregados na superfície do bolo - mais especificamente, sobre a escrita.

"Feliz aniversário, Aria e Erik", estava escrito.

Brielle se debatera no último minuto em por o segundo nome no bolo, mas o impulso de incluir Erik na comemoração fora mais forte. De alguma forma sentira que fora a coisa certa a fazer; entretanto, agora não sabia se fora realmente uma boa idéia. A expressão dele era ilegível, e naquele momento sentiu-se muito juvenil. 

_Por favor, não entenda mal_ começou, insegura _É que não acho que alguém devesse passar a vida sem ter um bolo de aniversário. É bobagem minha, eu acho. 

Quando falava, ele a olhou, a luz das velas refletindo no azul líquido de seus olhos. Refletindo nas lágrimas surpresas que se acumulavam neles. 

_Não_ disse com voz rouca, depois pigarreou _Não é bobagem nenhuma. 

Aria, sentindo a agitação em seu professor, acalmou-se instantaneamente e esticou o braço, apalpando a mão de Erik. Ele olhou para a menina, depois tornou a olhar para Brielle, pestanejando, mas permanecendo em silêncio. O desejo de juntar-se à filha e confortar Erik borbulhou dentro de Brielle, do outro lado da mesa. Suas mãos se cerraram enquanto permanecia onde estava. Não podia arriscar-se a chegar perto dele, a tocá-lo, mesmo que sua intenção fosse apenas a de consolar. 

Mordendo o lábio, preocupada, observou em silêncio Erik se recompor. Não imaginava que um simples bolo de aniversário o afetaria tanto. Lentamente, um quadro do que a vida dele deveria ter sido tomava forma diante de Brielle. Quanto mais aprendia sobre Erik, mais furiosa ficava com as pessoas que deveriam ter se importado com ele. Ninguém deveria ser tratado como ele fora. 

_Aria, vá em frente e sopre essas velas antes que elas derretam sobre o glacê. _ disse com calma, para desviar a atenção de Erik. Sabia que ele ficaria morto de vergonha com aquela demonstração de fraqueza, se continuassem paradas a olhá-lo.

Momentaneamente distraída, Aria tirou os olhos de seu professor e ocupou-se da nova tarefa. Inflou as bochechas de querubim e apagou todas as quatro velas com um único sopro. Sorrindo com o sucesso, Aria riu escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

_Bolo?_gritou.

_Sim, é claro. Todos nós vamos comer bolo _Brielle também sorriu, feliz por ver um rápido sorriso erguer os cantos da boca de Erik _Mas não deveríamos primeiro abrir os presentes?

Aria bateu palmas, concordando:

_Presentes!

Brielle virou-se e tirou um pacote do alto do armário perto da mesa:

_Preciso te avisar uma coisa: talvez você fique decepcionada este ano.

Ao ouvir isso, Aria parou de rasgar o papel do presente e fez bico. Devagar, puxou fora o papel marrom e abriu a caixa com um suspiro. Brielle sorriu quando uma expressão de surpresa deliciada substituiu a decepção no rosto da filha. Com um arquejo, a criança tirou uma boneca de porcelana de rosto corado da caixa diante dela. Olhando para a mãe, Aria apertou a delicada boneca de encontro ao peito.

_Talvez você fique decepcionada porque essa não era a que você queria._ Brielle disse, acariciando a cabeça da filhinha _ Alguém já a havia comprado quando cheguei à loja. Está muito decepcionada?

Aria sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo e abraçando ainda mais a boneca.  
_Não muito, estou vendo_ Brielle disse, com um sorriso idêntico ao da filha. Ao voltar sua atenção para Erik, seu sorriso murchou um pouco:

_Não cheguei a pensar em nada pra você, Erik.

Ele imediatamente fez um gesto para que não se preocupasse:

_Você já fez o suficiente.

_O que é um aniversário sem presentes?_ ela franziu a testa, mas uma súbita idéia iluminou seu rosto. Pôs as mãos atrás do pescoço e soltou a corrente de prata que usava; depois, segurou as duas extremidades da corrente, tirando uma medalhinha de prata da renda do corpete. Sorrindo de novo, Brielle contornou a mesa e chegou até onde Erik estava sentado. Segurou-lhe a mão e colocou a medalha sobre sua palma.

_Não posso aceitar isso!_ ele exclamou, tentando devolver o colar _Quer que eu use uma jóia de mulher?  
_Não seja ridículo. Isto não é jóia de mulher. Meu irmão tem uma igual. É uma medalha de São Judas_ quando ele a olhou sem entender, Brielle revirou os olhos _São Judas é o patrono das causas perdidas_ um sorriso malicioso iluminou seu rosto _Talvez ele lhe faça algum bem.

Ele sorriu com a piada e fechou os dedos sobre a prata, seus olhos continuando a buscar os dela:

_Não acredito nessas coisas. Santos, deuses, são todos...

Brielle interrompeu sua linha de pensamento envolvendo o punho dele com as mãos:

_Não precisa acreditar. A fé vem de todas as formas, seja através de um Deus ou de um sortilégio. Se não outra coisa, São Judas pode pelo menos lhe dar sorte.  
Enquanto as sobrancelhas dele se fechavam, ela soltou-lhe a mão, sentindo-se novamente infantil sob aquele olhar sombrio. Olhando de novo para a filha, ainda agarrada alegremente à boneca, mudou bruscamente de assunto: 

_Acho que é hora do bolo.

Brielle apanhou a faca, puxou o bolo e começou a cortar fatias grossas. Cuidadosamente, tirou três pedaços e depositou-os nos pratos. Agarrou com rapidez os garfos sobre a mesa e passou o bolo, lutando para não lamber o glacê dos dedos enquanto alcançava os talheres.

Finalmente, puxou a cadeira e sentou-se à frente de Erik, do outro lado da mesa. Comeu uma garfada, sem saber o que dizer para quebrar o silêncio. Geralmente Aria faria isso tagarelando sobre o presente, mas esta noite ela estava estranhamente quieta. Tão quieta, na verdade, que Brielle ficou preocupada.

_Aria, está se sentindo bem?

A garotinha sorriu e fez que sim, enfiando outro pedaço de bolo na boca.

 

_Bem, já que tem certeza_ Brielle concedeu, dando pancadinhas com o garfo no prato. Viu Aria olhar para Erik; os dois trocaram um rápido olhar, antes de voltarem ao bolo. A batida do garfo contra a porcelana se tornou mais forte, enquanto tentava imaginar o que eles estavam tramando.

_Muito bem, vocês dois: digam o que está acontecendo.

_Nada está acontecendo. Mas acho que sua filha quer lhe dizer alguma coisa. _Erik respondeu, ostensivamente mantendo os olhos no prato. 

Embora confusa, Brielle olhou na direção de Aria:

_O que é, querida?

_Obrigada por fazer m-m..._quando a voz falhou, Aria parou de falar. Em vez de cerrar a boca como normalmente fazia, deu um profundo suspiro e começou a fazer “hummm” baixinho, lançando um olhar rápido a Erik. Tomando fôlego, abriu de novo a boca:

_Obrigada por fazer meu bolo de aniversário, mamãe. Gosto muito dele.

O som de sua filha falando claramente sem gaguejar uma vez apanhou Brielle inteiramente de surpresa. Seu garfo caiu sobre a mesa, sua mão de repente incapaz de segurá-lo. Levou um instante para que o impacto daquelas duas simples frases fosse absorvido. Um sorriso floresceu em seu rosto e ela se levantou.

_Oh, diga de novo, amor!_gritou, carinhosamente ladeando o rosto da filha com as mãos _Diga mamãe de novo!

_Mamãe!_a garotinha ficou de pé na cadeira e envolveu o pescoço de Brielle com os bracinhos gorduchos.

  
_Nunca houve palavra mais doce no mundo!

Ergueu o rosto para olhar o homem responsável pelo pequeno milagre de uma simples palavra. Erik estava imóvel, enquanto os olhos dela encontravam os seus. Uma expressão carente flutuava como a luz de uma vela por trás dos olhos dele. Sem pensar, Brielle esticou o braço, apoiando a mão na de Erik.

_Obrigada.

Ele olhou para o lado, dando de ombros como se não fizesse caso da sua gratidão. A mão dele cerrou-se num punho sob a sua. Brielle ficou séria e enfiou as unhas nas costas daquela mão.

_Obrigada.

  
_Não precisa...

Brielle atirou os braços em torno dos ombros dele, silenciando-lhe as palavras. Sem pensar, agarrou-se a Erik enquanto a palavra, ignorando a maneira como o corpo dele se inteiriçava. Todos aqueles anos incapaz de ajudar a filha, todos os diagnósticos e conselhos enlouquecedores vieram à tona. Teve vontade de se jogar aos pés dele.

_Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada..._murmurou contra o peito dele. Sentia-se incapaz de soltá-lo. Sua coragem a abandonara, nada deixando da mulher com vontade de aço na qual se tornara. Não passava agora da mocinha cansada e solitária que estivera escondida durante todos aqueles anos.

De maneira distante, Brielle sentiu o braço da filha em sua cintura. De algum modo, a presença de Aria servia para a perfeição do momento. Brielle cerrou os olhos e suspirou fundo. Ele cheira bem... como madeira de sândalo. Eu poderia ficar assim para semp...O som de um punho batendo na porta da frente tirou-a rudemente de seus devaneios. Ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos se arregalaram, confusos. Passou-se um instante enquanto as engrenagens de seu cérebro voltavam à ação. Enquanto tomava consciência da pressão do peito de Erik contra seu corpo, seu rosto corou. Arquejando, Brielle soltou-o, com um ar envergonhado.  
Bateram de novo na porta e Brielle levantou-se desajeitadamente, tentando endireitar o cabelo e a roupa. Incapaz de olhar Erik nos olhos, deu-lhe as costas.

_Deve ser Conner. Ele disse que tentaria chegar hoje.

_Brielle..._Erik suspirou, sua voz profunda, quase desesperada.Com um sorriso forçado, ela recuou em direção ao corredor da entrada.  
_Não posso deixá-lo lá fora no frio. Eu volto logo_ e com isso, fugiu da sala, mal sabendo o que pensar ou sentir. Uma dolorosa felicidade começava a aquecer seu coração, e isso era assustador.

Saiu ligeira pelo corredor, com borboletas dançando alegremente em seu estômago. Subitamente, precisava sentir o ar frio do inverno em seu rosto. Destrancando bruscamente a porta, abriu-a com um puxão.

O sorriso em seu rosto instantaneamente desapareceu ao ver o homem alto de cabelos pretos na sua porta. As borboletas felizes e nervosas morreram na hora, transformando-se em chumbo. Tentou sorrir novamente, mas não conseguiu.

_Olá, Andrew.


	19. Uma Visita Inesperada

Erik não acreditara em seus olhos quando Brielle trouxera o bolo. Seu nome estava nele. A mulher pusera seu nome nele. Ele jamais recebera antes um "Feliz Aniversário", quanto mais um bolo de verdade; sequer podia lembrar com certeza quando era seu aniversário. E por causa de um comentário distraído, Brielle se dera ao trabalho de retificar essa situação. Por causa dela, estava comemorando seu primeiro aniversário.

 

Erik não era sentimental, mas alguma coisa nas ações de Brielle o subjugara. O gesto fora tão doce, tão desinteressado que fizera seu coração contrair-se dolorosamente. Lágrimas haviam borrado sua vista antes mesmo que ela terminasse sua prolongada explicação. Tudo que pudera fazer fora pronunciar aquelas rápidas palavras para tranqüilizá-la, antes que perdesse inteiramente o autocontrole.

 

Enquanto se sentara ali atordoado, tentando recuperar o que restava de sua compostura, a desgraçada mulher o surpreendera de novo com seu bizarro presente. Uma medalha de São Judas - teria rido do absurdo da mesma se não fosse a sinceridade nos olhos dela, se não fosse o calor suave da mão dela na sua. Erik compreendia a graça da situação, porém, mais importante: ele via as profundas conotações por trás do presente. Brielle realmente acreditava que ao dar-lhe a imagem do santo estava de algum modo protegendo-o. Sua fé era surpreendente, dado seu amor pela ciência, porém mesmo assim ela acreditava.

 

Ela acreditava no poder superior no qual há muito tempo atrás Erik desistira de ter esperança. Afinal, que deus gentil e bondoso amaldiçoaria de propósito um homem com o seu rosto, com sua vida? A única explicação é que simplesmente não existia poder superior, nenhum Pai do Céu. A humanidade estava tão só como ele próprio sempre estivera.

 

E agora, enquanto passava a corrente por seus dedos, sabia que sempre trataria o medalhão como um tesouro. Não porque lhe daria sorte, mas por que Brielle lhe dera. Se tivesse lhe dado um trapo velho, ele sentiria a mesma coisa. A descoberta deixou-o estupefato. Os sinais estavam todos ali: a expectativa de vê-la todas as manhãs, a necessidade de apenas estar no mesmo lugar que ela, falar com ela sobre qualquer coisa e sobre tudo.

 

Erik reconhecia os sinais porque passara pela mesma coisa com Christine, embora tivesse de admitir que o que sentia por Brielle era imensamente diferente do que sentira pela jovem cantora. Em alguma parte de sua mente, encorajado pela solidão, sempre pusera Christine num pedestal, pensando nela não como mulher, mas como algo mais abstrato: primeiro, sua inspiração, depois sua salvadora. Sabia agora que jamais chegara realmente a conhecer Christine; jamais haviam rido na mesa do desjejum, ou passado a noite juntos lendo em voz alta ao pé da lareira. Brielle fora a única mulher com quem fizera essas coisas; era a única mulher que podia dizer francamente que conhecia. Oh, e como ele amava e odiava essa familiaridade! Amava o companheirismo, a excitação de ter por perto outra mente e vontade tão fortes quanto a sua, mas a cada momento odiava o modo como sua amizade o fazia se sentir. Estava começando a confiar nela. Pior que tudo, não sabia como deixar de sentir essas coisas.

 

E estava piorando a cada dia que passava. Não podia mais suportar o vazio de passar um dia só. A solidão que antes amava tanto era agora repugnante, comparada às interações da vida diária na casa das Donovan. Partir era o único remédio que lhe ocorria, mas cada fibra de seu ser se rebelava contra a idéia.

 

Erik suspirou, enquanto sua mão lentamente se fechava sobre a medalha; o metal em sua palma ainda retinha o calor da pele dela. E, ao pensar que a prata havia tão recentemente estado no pescoço dela, suas entranhas começaram a arder. Seu punho endureceu-se sobre o colar, enquanto enfrentava a inesperada onda de desejo. Acontecia com mais freqüência agora, o anseio por algo que jamais teria. Era degradante para ele, um homem que se orgulhava de seu autocontrole, ser tomado por aqueles anseios como um menino de escola.

 

E sempre acontecia nos momentos mais estranhos, como aquela tarde na cozinha, quando ela recordara o dia do nascimento de Aria. A expressão de alegria doce-amarga em seu rosto o paralisara a dois passos dela. Puxa, ela cheirava bem! Limpa, como um campo depois de uma chuva de primavera. Tudo o que conseguira fazer fora impedir-se de tocá-la.

 

Eram degradantes, aqueles anseios, porém, mais importante, eram vergonhosos. Não deveria sentir tais coisas por Brielle, não quando esta fora tão boa para ele. Brielle não precisava de um monstro como ele espreitando-a, pensando nas coisas em que freqüentemente pensava. Ela não merecia isso e ele não a merecia. Essa era a diferença definitiva entre o passado e o presente. Ele não tinha mais ilusões, não sonhava mais com o impossível. Sua desilusão o protegia agora, impedia-o de atravessar a linha entre o afeto e a louca obsessão, entre amizade e amor.

 

A mão de Aria em seu joelho trouxe-o de volta ao presente. Olhou para a menina, percebendo que a respiração dela se tornava ofegante. Cada golfada de ar aspirada por ela assobiava por entre seus lábios tensos. Sua mão sobre a perna da calça de Erik apertava-se, transformando o tecido de algodão numa bola. Por um rápido instante, ele pensou que alguma coisa em sua expressão a tivesse assustado; porém os olhos dela não o fitavam, e sim a porta do hall de entrada. O som de Brielle abrindo a porta chegou até eles, assustando Aria.

 

_Está com medo de quê? É só o Conner, talvez ele tenha lhe trazido um presente.

 

Quando a menina permaneceu quieta, os olhos fitos na porta, Erik gentilmente pôs sua mão sobre a cabecinha escura. Só então ela o olhou.

 

_Não é o tio Conner_disse claramente, com as pupilas tão dilatadas que sobrepunham -se ao cinza da íris_Não deixe e-e-e-ele entrar. É-É o m-m-m-m-mon... (monstro).

 

Erik deslizou a mão da cabeça dela para o ombro. A gagueira voltara de repente para o nível em que estivera quando as aulas começaram. O que dera nela? A única pessoa que Aria chamava de monstro era...

 

Naquele momento, a voz de Brielle soou:

_Olá, Andrew.

 

O sangue fugiu do rosto de Erik. Havia um estranho na casa.

 

Brielle ficou paralisada na porta, agarrando a maçaneta com força. Subitamente se dava conta o quanto estava desarrumada, com mechas de cabelo soltas e os dois primeiros botões do vestido abertos. Engraçado, não havia pensado em sua aparência até aquele momento.

 

O homem que lhe sorria era de estatura mediana, porém o orgulho em sua postura o fazia parecer um gigante em relação a Brielle. Seu cabelo negro e bem penteado era puxado para trás, descobrindo um rosto de beleza aristocrática. O terno elegante ajustava-se perfeitamente ao seu corpo, exibindo sua riqueza e os músculos dos quais se orgulhava.

 

_Andrew, o que está fazendo aqui?

_Isso é jeito de receber seu querido cunhado? _ ele indagou suavemente, o sorriso sem humor do rosto incapaz de chegar até seus profundos olhos negros. Andrew inclinou-se de leve para beijar Brielle no rosto, porém antes que chegasse perto o suficiente ela recuou, sentindo-se oprimida. Era falta de educação, sabia, porém não conseguira evitar.

 

Conhecera o homem à sua frente mesmo antes de conhecer seu marido. Na verdade, agora que pensava a respeito, supunha que Andrew a cortejara durante algum tempo naquele seu jeito típico, cheio de rodeios; porém Brielle jamais suportara a sua atitude séria, quase paternal. De alguma forma, sentia-se sempre pouco à vontade com Andrew: ele tinha o dom de tornar as pessoas conscientes de seus defeitos - de falar para uma pessoa e não com ela.

 

_Desculpe-me. É que eu não esperava a sua visita. _ disse, enfiando apressada várias mechas de cabelo atrás da orelha.

 

_Como poderia perder o quarto aniversário da minha sobrinha?

_Você é sempre tão ocupado que não pensei...

 

_Nunca estou ocupado demais para visitar você, Brielle._ ele falou calmamente, com seus olhos cor de meia-noite devolvendo à moça o próprio reflexo. Seu nome era quase um suspiro ao passar pelos lábios dele _Posso ao menos entrar?

 

Ela pestanejou e deu um passo para trás:

 

_É claro, desculpe. Nós já cortamos o bolo.

 

_Você e Aria?_ ele inquiriu ao entrar, tirando o chapéu.

 

_Sim, e Eri..._ Brielle parou, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Meu Deus, havia quase esquecido de Erik! Virou-se para ele e abriu os braços, bloqueando-lhe o caminho.

 

_Brielle, o que deu em você?

 

_Nada. Estou bem. Apenas lembrei que não lhe disse as boas novas.

 

Andrew cerrou as sobrancelhas.

 

_Brielle, de que está falando? Que boas novas?

_Lembra-se como você queria enviar Aria para uma escola especial, a fim de que ela aprendesse a falar direito?_ ela indagou sorrindo, subitamente insegura.

 

_É claro. Se está reconsiderando minha sugestão, sei de muitos internatos excelentes na Inglaterra que...

 

Encorajada pelo raro sorriso genuíno que iluminava o rosto severo do cunhado, Brielle o interrompeu:

_Obrigada, mas não creio que um internato seja a melhor solução. Em vez disso, contratei um professor!

 

Andrew retesou-se e o sorriso deixou seu rosto. A ruga sombria apareceu novamente entre suas sobrancelhas. 

_Um professor?

_Sim, e ele é maravilhoso. Já fizeram muitos progressos. _ continuou animadamente, ainda que decepcionada com o brilho de reprovação nos olhos dele.

 

_Ele?_Andrew inquiriu com os lábios apertados.

 

_Sim, é ele*. Seu nome é Erik, e é um professor maravilhoso. Hoje mesmo ela falou comigo sem gaguejar uma única vez! Não é formidável?_ quando Andrew permaneceu em silêncio ela franziu a testa e começou a se irritar; suas mãos se cerraram sobre os quadris _Não é?

O tom cortante em sua voz tirou o homem de seu silêncio. A severidade desapareceu, substituída por genuína preocupação. 

_Claro que é formidável, Brielle. Sempre detestei ver você preocupada com o problema de Arianna. É um alívio que ela esteja melhorando. Sei o quanto tem sido duro para você criá-la sozinha. Estava apenas preocupado com o fato de você estar só nesta casa com um estranho e que tenha achado correto não me falar a respeito. Eu só me preocupo com seu bem-estar; não precisa manter segredos de mim. Pode confiar em mim - você sabe disso, não sabe?

 

De repente, Brielle sentiu-se péssima por ter pensado mal dele. Sim, Andrew era sério, e reprovador às vezes, porém sob aquele comportamento ele estava apenas preocupado com ela e Aria. Sempre estivera, desde que John morrera.

 

_Sim, sei disso. E sei o quanto eu o preocupo.

 

_Por que não volta para a Inglaterra? Minha mãe sente muita falta de Arianna.

 

_Tenho certeza que sente. Mas você sabe muito bem que ainda não suporto a idéia de voltar pra lá. Há muitas lembranças ruins_Brielle virou o rosto e abraçou-se, sentindo o corpete apertar-se em torno dela como uma gaiola.

 

Com cuidado, Andrew levou a mão enluvada ao rosto da moça: 

_E já me ofereci muitas vezes para substituir essas lembranças por lembranças felizes. Você só precisa dizer sim.

 

Sentindo-se gelada, Brielle fugiu-lhe ao toque. Quando aqueles dedos roçaram seu rosto, sentira apenas a frieza da pele dele contra a sua. Estranho. Havia esperado sentir a mesma faísca que o toque de Erik sempre acendia?

 

_Podemos não falar nisso agora?

 

Andrew empertigou-se com a brusquidão daquelas palavras. Uma veia começou a pulsar-lhe na têmpora:

 

_Como quiser. Você sabe que sou paciente. No final, acabará vendo a sabedoria da minha oferta_endireitou os ombros e afastou-se dela _Acho que estou interrompendo uma festa de aniversário. Podemos ir? Tenho um presente para Arianna que creio que ela apreciará_ deu um tapinha na pequena caixa que tirara do bolso.

 

Ela apenas concordou, satisfeita por ter afastado a interminável discussão sobre casamento. Com bastante freqüência Brielle dissera a Andrew que não pretendia amar outro homem, mas por alguma razão aquilo nunca o desencorajava. Era tão autoconfiante que devia achar que ela acabaria cedendo, supunha Brielle. Mas tinha certeza que jamais o amaria: sempre que o olhava, via apenas sua semelhança com John.

Distraída com essas preocupações, Brielle dirigiu-se à sala de jantar, esquecida de dizer a Andrew: primeiro, que o "professor" estava na casa, segundo, que ele morava ali. Só lembrou as duas coisas tarde demais.

 

Passando pela esquina à frente dela, Andrew entrou pela porta da sala de jantar um pouquinho antes de Brielle. Quando ele parou de repente, a moça bateu em suas costas. Espantada, olhou por trás dele e lembrou-se, de coração apertado, dos pequenos detalhes que esquecera de mencionar.

 

_Brielle_ Andrew começou, em voz baixa _Não creio que você tenha mencionado outra visita. _ seus olhos escuros estreitaram-se levemente enquanto atravessavam o aposento, onde Erik estava sentado com a mão no ombro de Aria.

 

_Claro que mencionei, Andrew, _ ela disse, tentando banalizar o seu erro com falsa jovialidade _Este é Erik.

 

Passando pelo homem elegantemente vestido, entrou na sala, dirigiu-se à mesa e começou a retirar os pratos sujos, com rugas de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas.

 

Erik levantou-se, parecendo nada à vontade. Brielle sabia o quanto ele era sensível com a presença de estranhos, e doeu-lhe que aquele encontro houvesse acontecido tão mal. Andrew era... corrosivo, mesmo em seus melhores momentos. Quando Erik lhe lançou um olhar, ela formou um pedido de desculpas com os lábios. 

_Que bondade a sua, Brielle, convidar a criadagem para um pedaço de bolo_ Andrew começou, empinando levemente o nariz ao olhar para Erik _ Você sempre tratou os empregados com muita familiaridade.

 

Carrancuda, Brielle juntou os pratos com estardalhaço; podia sentir Erik ferver de raiva. 

_Andrew, que coisa horrível de se dizer! Você não tem o direito de vir aqui insultar meu hóspede! Erik é um amigo.

 

Com um grunhido, Andrew cruzou os braços, tamborilando um dedo sobre o presente que trazia na mão. 

_Perdoe-me Brielle, é que eu mal podia esperar para passar algum tempo com a família_fez uma pausa enquanto um sorriso mau curvava os cantos de sua boca _Embora eu creia que haverá outras ocasiões.

 

Descruzou os braços e finalmente voltou seus olhos escuros para Erik. Atravessou a sala, oferecendo a mão: 

_É um prazer, senhor. Sou o Barão Andrew Leopold Lancaster Donovan. E você, se entendi, é... Erik? Tem sobrenome ou é apenas Erik?

_Não é da sua conta, seu bastardo pomposo..._ a resposta de Erik apenas alargou o sorriso maldoso no rosto de Andrew. Os dois homens abriram as bocas para continuar a batalha verbal, porém Brielle rapidamente os interrompeu:

 

_Andrew, você não disse que tinha um presente para Aria? Talvez deva dá-lo agora; já está quase na hora dela dormir.

 

Baixando a mão, Andrew virou-se para olhá-la por cima do ombro: 

_Você tem razão, é claro_ afivelando um sorriso no rosto, olhou para Aria, que ainda estava agarrada na perna da calça de Erik_Vi isto numa loja em Londres _começou, estendendo a pequena caixa de veludo para a criança. Quando ela não a apanhou, o sorriso diminuiu ligeiramente. Com um suspiro, Andrew abriu a caixa para ela e tirou um par de pentes para cabelo em forma de borboleta _ Sua mãe me disse muitas vezes o quanto você gosta de borboletas, Arianna. Agora não precisará esperar a primavera para vê-las.

 

_Que presente atencioso, Andrew _ Brielle disse com um sorriso, feliz que os dois homens tivessem temporariamente parado de atacar um ao outro _ Aria, o que é que você diz para o seu tio?

Quando Aria fez bico e remexeu o tapete com a ponta do sapato, Brielle suspirou. Aria jamais gostara de Andrew, tampouco. Sua timidez agora não era nenhuma surpresa.

 

_Aria, pelo menos diga obrigada.

 

_O-o-obrigada._ a criança gaguejou tristemente e pôs o dedo na boca. Lágrimas de frustração se juntaram em seus grandes olhos cinzentos.

 

Desanimada com o lapso de fala da filha, Brielle adiantou-se e tirou-a da perna de Erik, pegando-a no colo: 

_Bem, acho que foi excitação demais por hoje. Já é hora de Aria ir para a cama.

 

Devolvendo os pentes à caixa intocada, Andrew olhou na direção de Erik: 

_Você também já não deveria estar saindo, Erik?

 

Foi a vez de Erik sorrir:

_Na verdade, como moro aqui não preciso ir muito longe.

 

Atônito, Andrew pestanejou para o mascarado, antes de virar-se para Brielle. A veia em sua testa pulsava de raiva, e seu rosto perdera toda a cor: 

_Brielle, preciso ter uma palavra com você... já. _ com isso, virou-se nos calcanhares e marchou para fora do aposento.

 

Uma onda de medo passou por Brielle, que dava tapinhas consoladores na cabeça de Aria. Sabia que uma briga apontava no horizonte. Brigar com Andrew era como discutir com um muro de tijolos.

 

_Aria, seja uma boa menina e vá para o quarto. Mamãe já vem. _ curvou-se e pôs a menina no chão. Aria imediatamente saiu correndo, depois de ter pego sua boneca nova.

 

Erik levantou-se do outro lado da mesa, olhando feio para a mulher.

 

_Eu não imaginava que ele viria, Erik. Peço desculpas pelo comportamento dele se...

 

_Não arranje desculpas para ele, Brielle. Não há desculpa para esse tipo de homem. _Erik replicou, áspero _Quem ele pensa que é? Provavelmente nunca trabalhou na vida! Atrevido... ignorante..._contornou a mesa e avançou para ela, a raiva descendo sua voz para um rosnado.

_Erik, por favor... ele tem sido muito bom pra minha família desde que John morreu. Sinto muito pelas coisas que ele disse, mas não tenho forças pra brigar com você agora.

 

_Bom, é? E essa bondade inclui aterrorizar sua filha e insultar seus amigos?

 

Apesar da raiva na voz dele, Brielle não pôde deixar de sorrir.

_Então você finalmente se considera meu amigo?

 

Sua pergunta o apanhou tão de surpresa que a raiva deixou-lhe temporariamente o rosto: 

_Quê? Não mude de assunto!

 

_Erik, quer ser gentil e ir ver se Aria está mesmo se arrumando pra dormir, em vez de botar fogo na cozinha?

_Brielle?

_Francamente, Erik! Só posso brigar com um homem de cada vez. Se você quer ficar aqui, vou ter que arrumar uma boa razão para dar a Andrew.

 

_Ha! O que ele tem a dizer nisso?

 

_Esta casa é dele, é sua propriedade. Ele tem muito a dizer sobre quem fica aqui._ agarrou Erik pelo braço, arrastando-o_ Agora saia daqui!_ com isso, empurrou-o para fora da sala. Ele cambaleou, depois dirigiu-se até os fundos da casa.

 

Respirando fundo, Brielle alisou a frente do vestido, tentando imaginar uma desculpa para a presença de Erik na casa. Entrou relutante no corredor aonde Andrew esperava, com as mãos atrás das costas. Ao ouvi-la aproximar-se, o homem de cabelos negros voltou-se e fitou-a com seu olhar penetrante.

 

_Quero que ele saia desta casa, Brielle. Até o final da semana ele tem que ir.

 

Ela arreganhou os dentes, rebelando-se com aquele tom de comando enfurecedor:

 

_Andrew, não há nada de inadequado na estadia dele aqui. Sei de muitas famílias ricas que mantêm professores em suas casas.

 

_Pode ser, mas essas famílias não incluem jovens e belas viúvas! O que você realmente sabe sobre esse homem? Aonde estão as recomendações dele? E por que diabos ele usa aquela maldita máscara? Que homem honesto usaria máscara?

 

_Você sabe muito bem porque um homem honesto seria forçado a esconder o rosto, Andrew!_ Brielle exclamou, cheia das imposições dele _Como pode julgá-lo só porque ele nasceu desfigurado?

 

_Não mude de assunto. O que você sabe sobre ele? De onde ele vem? Qual é o nome de sua família, pelo amor de Deus?

 

_Para sua informação, eu já o conheço há quase dois meses e até agora ele não tentou nos roubar ou matar durante o sono. Ele foi consultor na Ópera antes de vir para cá; considero isso uma excelente recomendação.

 

_Brielle, você sabe que adoro seu espírito e a sua espontaneidade, mas desta vez você foi longe demais.

 

_Eu não vou mandá-lo embora.

 

_Brielle.

 

_Eu... não... vou... mandá-lo... embora.

 

Um brilho mau surgiu nos olhos dele, como nuvens encobrindo a lua cheia. Num instante, Andrew havia agarrado o pulso de Brielle num aperto de torquês:

_Por que você sempre me rejeita, Brielle, quando tudo que faço é protegê-la?

 

Seus dedos lentamente aumentaram a pressão e Brielle gemeu com as pontadas de dor em seu braço.

 

_Andrew, solte-me. Você está me machucando!

 

A estranha emoção desapareceu dos olhos de Andrew com as palavras dela, e sua mão imediatamente a largou. Brielle cambaleou para trás, esfregando o ponto aonde ele a agarrara. Uma grande marca vermelha em forma de mão marcava-lhe a pele acima do pulso.

 

_O que há com você?!

 

Ele ignorou sua pergunta, parecendo terrivelmente arrependido por ter sido tão rude:

 

_Perdoe-me, Brielle. Não desejava lhe fazer mal. Talvez devêssemos continuar essa conversa mais tarde. Tenho negócios a tratar em Paris; por conveniência, ficarei na mansão principal durante os próximos meses. Haverá muito tempo para resolvermos esta situação. Perdoe a minha insensibilidade: minha única desculpa é a minha surpresa por tudo isso.

Ainda esfregando o pulso machucado, Brielle só conseguia olhar para ele. Sua primeira reação foi ficar furiosa com ele por ter se atrevido a machucá-la, mas a postura encabulada do homem dissolveu-lhe a raiva.

 

_Sim, talvez seja melhor.

 

_Boa noite então, Brielle. Virei vê-la nos próximos dias. _ ele disse, sem se incomodar em pedir, primeiro, licença para visitá-la.

 

_Boa noite, Andrew._ a moça seguiu-o até a porta. Viu-o montar seu cavalo com facilidade e sair galopando pela alameda. Quando ele desapareceu na primeira curva da estrada, Brielle silenciosamente pôs a mão na porta.

 

Com um impulso, bateu-a, chacoalhando o espelho do corredor.

 

___________________________________________________________________ 

* Em inglês, a palavra “tutor” _ professor ou tutor mesmo _ vale para ambos os sexos.


	20. Prece de Criança

Erik andava pelo corredor, desejando a cada passo poder socar as paredes. Nunca em sua vida de adulto um homem lhe falara de maneira tão condescendente como aquele pavão empinado. "Que bondade a sua, convidar a criadagem para um pedaço de bolo" , lembrou, repetindo as palavras furiosamente. Aquele homem não teria sido tão arrogante se tivéssemos ficado cinco minutos a sós. Cinco minutos e eu o teria feito em pedaços!

 

Ao menos tivera o prazer de ver o choque no rosto daquele miserável ao informá-lo aonde morava. Aquele comentariozinho certamente havia feito Lorde Andrew perder um pouco da pose. Era infantilidade, claro, mas não pudera resistir. Fora tão fácil!

 

Seu único arrependimento era que suas palavras pareciam ter encrencado Brielle com seu "senhorio". O fato de que ela se importava tanto sobre o que Andrew pensava fazia seu sangue ferver. Não gostara da maneira que o homem falara com ela; era como se falasse com uma criança, e não com uma jovem lady. O que o enraivecia mais era que Brielle permitia isso.

 

Por que ela dependia daquele dândi para ter onde morar era para Erik um mistério. A família Donovan era, por tudo o que sabia, extremamente rica. O filho mais jovem de tal família com certeza devia ter deixado a esposa bem de vida. Parou de repente, quando lhe ocorreu uma coisa: talvez ela quisesse morar ali porque queria ficar perto dele. Talvez ela amasse Andrew.

 

Essa idéia o deixou doente.

 

Deu um profundo suspiro, tentando se livrar de um pouco do temor que se formava dentro dele. Depois de respirar fundo várias vezes para se acalmar, continuou seguindo pelo corredor para fazer o que Brielle pedira: dar uma olhada em Aria. Ao se aproximar do quarto da criança, pôde ouvi-la gaguejar através da porta encostada.

A raiva de Erik diminuiu ao parar para escutá-la lutando com as palavras. Fechou os olhos, encolhendo-se com o ritmo dissonante da fala da criança: cada vogal e consoante distorcida lhe parecia uma tortura. Tinha certeza de que havíamos feito progressos, pensou. Ela estava falando tão bem hoje de manhã.

 

Abanando a cabeça, pôs a mão na porta e ia empurrá-la quando seus ouvidos captaram algumas palavras de Aria. Erik virou a cabeça de lado, com um dos ouvidos na direção da abertura, certo de que havia ouvido mal. A criança estava rezando. Por ele.

 

Empurrando a porta alguns centímetros, Erik espiou. Aria estava ajoelhada perto da cama com as mãozinhas postas na frente do rosto. Seus olhos fechavam-se apertados enquanto lutava para tirar as palavras da boca.

 

_Deus a-abençoe m-mamãe e tio Co-Conner e E-Erik. P-Por favor, não d-deixe tio Andrew s-ser meu novo p-papai. Ele t-tem olhos m-malvados._remexeu-se, mordendo os lábios em concentração _P-Por favor, não deixe tio Andrew a-assustar Erik. E n-não deixe ele fazer Erik ir pra g-guerra e m-morrer.

Aria aquietou-se e descansou a testa sobre as mãozinhas postas. Erik aguardou que continuasse, porém quando ela permaneceu quieta, ele se moveu para empurrar a porta. Parou quando a menininha ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos, olhando para cima.

 

_Eu quero que Erik seja o meu novo papai. _disse claramente, os olhos buscando o teto enquanto fazia o pedido.

 

A mão que Erik apoiava na porta tremeu enquanto ele recuava de um arranco, estupidificado com as implicações daquelas palavras. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Devia ser algum engano. Ninguém jamais o quisera para coisa alguma. E, mesmo assim, Aria...

Ergueu a mão trêmula e pressionou-a contra o coração dolorido, com os olhos na porta. Deus, não conseguia respirar; um terrível e maravilhoso peso lhe tirava o ar. O que era aquela doce agonia? Não conseguia identificar a emoção que roubava o ar de seus pulmões, a força de seus membros. O que era aquilo?

 

Então a luz se fez de repente, como um relâmpago cortando um céu de verão. Era amor. Como não havia percebido? Ele já amara antes, não amara?

 

Não, isso era muito diferente. Era profundo, como uma marca gravada no coração, ou queimada até o osso. Era incondicional e desinteressado. Amava aquela criança como se fosse sua filha, um fato que o inspirava e atemorizava. Finalmente havia perdido o coração para outra criatura do sexo oposto, e esta queria que ele fosse seu pai. Sentiu uma súbita e simultânea necessidade de explodir em gargalhadas e fugir daquela casa e das emoções contidas nela.

 

Em vez disso, permaneceu em silêncio, tentando resgatar os farrapos remanescentes de sua compostura. Respirando fundo, reuniu coragem para espirar mais uma vez pela porta. Covinhas se formaram nos cantos de sua boca, ao perceber que Aria desaparecera. Quase arquejou alto quando um puxão na perna de sua calça o apanhou de surpresa.

 

Quando seus olhos baixaram, foi saudado por um par de outros olhos, grandes, cinzentos e solenes:

_V-Você veio me l-ler uma hi-hi-história?

 

_Como?_ Erik disse roucamente, depois pigarreou para disfarçar a emoção em sua voz. Não queria que ela percebesse sua agitação, mas era difícil disfarçar o redemoinho de sentimentos que estava turvando seu cérebro.

 

_A m-mamãe tá brigando c-com ele. E-Ela te mandou pra v-ver se eu fui p-pra cama. _dizendo isso, Aria pôs o dedo na boca.

 

Erik abanou a cabeça e, por hábito, tirou o dedo da menina da boca. Em suas aulas, não levara muito tempo para descobrir que a mania dela de chupar o polegar era uma demonstração de insegurança. Vinha tentando acabar com o hábito há semanas, e pensara estar conseguindo - até agora.

 

_E como sabe disso? Você também lê o pensamento, como sua mãe?_ brincou, referindo-se ao que Aria dissera durante seu primeiro jantar juntos, na esperança de que ela não percebesse a emoção em sua voz.

 

Sem sorrir, Aria apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando.

 

_S-Sim, e c-como a mamãe da m-mamãe também. Ela t-trabalhava no te-teatro.

Achando que fosse brincadeira, Erik sorriu e conduziu-a de volta ao quarto. Porém, enquanto pensava nas palavras dela, lembrou-se de outra coisa:

 

_Aria, como você sabia que não era Conner na porta, hoje?

 

_Eu v-vi que não e-era ele_a criança começou a levar de novo o dedo à boca, porém um olhar de Erik a fez pensar melhor.

 

_Você não podia ter visto, Aria. Não dava pra ver da sala de jantar._ele pegou a menina e colocou-a na cama, depois sentou-se ao lado dela.

 

Aria finalmente sorriu, como se soubesse de algo e ele não.

 

_N-Não vi com os olhos, v-vi na minha c-cabeça. _explicou com dificuldade, apontando para a testa.

 

_Não entendo.

 

_É como quando escuto a música. Tá ali. Às vezes sei coisas sobre as pessoas._ ela deu de ombros.

 

Ainda não inteiramente convencido de que a menina estava falando sério, Erik sorriu e abanou a cabeça:

 

_Você deve ter uma imaginação maravilhosa para acreditar em tudo isso. _disse, mexendo no cabelo dela.

 

_N-Não a-acredita em mim?_ Aria deu uma risadinha deliciada e torceu o nariz. 

_Acredito no que você acredita_ ele sorriu de volta, rindo quando Aria revirou os olhos.

 

_T-tudo bem. M-Muita gente não entende o que não pode ver com os olhos._ disse, dando-lhe tapinhas no braço como para consolá-lo. Então, deu-lhe as costas e desceu a cama com dificuldade, alcançou o tampo de mármore da mesinha de cabeceira e apanhou um livro que estava em cima desta.

 

_Lê agora!_ gritou, correndo de volta com o livro balançando sobre a cabeça, depois subindo novamente ao lado de Erik sobre a cama.

 

Abriu o livro, descarregou-o sobre o colo do homem e apontou para o desenho de uma moça beijando um sapo.

 

_Esta é a m-minha hi-história preferida! É-É de um p-príncipe que era muito m-mau e por isso e-ele virou s-sapo. Aí t-tinha uma princesa s-solitária q-que veio até a-a lagoa. E a-aí ela b-beijou o s-sapo e ele virou p-príncipe de n-novo!

_Parece que você já conhece a história. Pra que precisa de mim?

 

Ela riu e apoiou a cabeça no seu braço.

_Eu g-gosto como você fala._apontou para o livro_Leia!

 

Suspirando dramaticamente, ele segurou o livro numa das mãos, folheou as páginas à sua frente como se fosse incapaz de ler as palavras. Deu um grunhido quando Aria cutucou-o com uma risada, mandando-o ler de novo. Abrindo na primeira página, Erik apoiou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e começou a ler:

 

_Era uma vez um principezinho mimado...

 

Aria acomodou-se ao lado dele, o rosto pressionado contra a manga de sua camisa de algodão e uma das mãos apoiada do cotovelo. O pequeno relógio dourado na parede marcava os minutos enquanto Erik lia página por página, sua voz instintivamente representando as diferentes falas com sotaques engraçados e paradas dramáticas.

 

Perdeu-se na história enquanto lia, do mesmo jeito que se perdia em sua própria música. O tique-taque do relógio, o barulho distante do vento, o estalos das tábuas da casa, tudo ele deixou de ouvir enquanto lia. Os ruídos do mundo exterior abafaram-se sob o ritmo de suas palavras e o som da respiração de Aria.

 

_E eles viveram felizes para sempre. Fim. _ disse, fechando o livro, os sons da noite retornando aos seus ouvidos. As vozes no hall do corredor haviam silenciado, e Erik torceu para que Andrew tivesse finalmente ido embora.

 

Quando nenhum som de aprovação veio da criança apoiada nele, olhou para baixo, preocupado com aquele silêncio. Lentamente, um sorriso espalhou-se por seu rosto quando o motivo da quietude da menina se tornou evidente: Aria dormia apoiada no seu braço de boca aberta, com uma mancha rósea em cada uma das bochechas.

 

Cuidadosamente, ele pôs o livro de lado, não querendo acordar Aria. No entanto, seu cuidado era desnecessário; não havia risco de acordá-la, pois seus movimentos sequer a fizeram pestanejar. Ela estava inteiramente a nocaute, e já começava a babar no seu braço.

 

Erik não pôde deixar de sorrir com o jeito da criança. Hesitante, estendeu a mão e roçou as pontas dos dedos pelo rostinho de Aria. Era realmente incrível que tamanha perfeição pudesse ser encontrada numa embalagem tão pequena. Jamais soubera que era possível se sentir assim, como se fosse parte de algo maior que ele mesmo, como se fosse necessário. Era uma sensação gloriosa.

 

Justo nesse instante, o som de um pé sobre um taco de madeira solto do chão o fez erguer a cabeça. Brielle estava parada na porta, envolvendo-se com os braços como se estivesse gelada. Distraidamente, ela esfregou o pulso, enquanto olhava o quarto. Por alguma razão - talvez fosse a luz da lâmpada ou o silêncio da casa - ela parecia terrivelmente solitária e jovem.

 

Ela levou um dedo aos lábios e entrou no quarto. A barra de suas saias roçou o tapete, produzindo um barulho sussurrante. Ajoelhou-se e começou a tirar a filha do braço de Erik. Quando Erik produziu um som de protesto, ela apenas sorriu-lhe.

 

_Ela não vai acordar agora. Nunca acorda depois de uma boa história. _ cochichou, erguendo Aria e acomodando sua cabecinha nos travesseiros à espera. Enxotou Erik da cama, desarrumou as cobertas e puxou-as sobre o corpinho da filha.

 

Endireitou-se ligeiramente e fez um gesto para que ele a acompanhasse para fora do quarto. Depois que saíram, virou-se e fechou a porta.

 

_Obrigada por ler pra ela. Significa muito pra Aria ouvir uma história antes de dormir; ajuda -a a não ter pesadelos.

 

Deu as costas à porta, as sombras do corredor escondendo-lhe o rosto. Mas seus olhos - Erik podia sentir os olhos dela movendo-se sobre seu rosto como uma carícia. Recuou, pouco à vontade com a intimidade criada pelas trevas e deu de ombros, rejeitando a gratidão dela.

 

_Ela pediu que eu lesse. Não foi trabalho nenhum. Não precisa me agradecer._ disse em sentenças curtas e bruscas.

 

Houve um instante de silêncio, depois um sussurro veio de Brielle.

 

_Qual é o problema?_ indagou, esfregando novamente o pulso.

_Por que acha que há algum problema?_ ele respondeu, antes de se virar e sair pelo corredor.

_Não use esse tom comigo. Você só fala assim quando tem alguma coisa na cabeça e não quer falar a respeito. E aí fica ríspido.

 

_Não fico!

 

_Fica, sim. Portanto, explique o que foi que o irritou agora.

 

_Não tenho nada a dizer..._ começou. Quando chegaram à porta da biblioteca, a leve pressão da mão dela no seu braço o fez parar.

 

_Vamos, já não passamos por isso?_ ela indagou com tristeza, apertando ligeiramente o seu braço.

Ele se virou, carrancudo. A torrente de emoções pelo seu sangue deixava seus olhos duros, fazendo-os arder na penumbra. Brielle assustou-se com a expressão dele e largou seu braço.

 

_Se precisa saber, não gostei da visita inesperada de hoje.

 

_Andrew aborreceu você? Sei que ele é muito condescendente, mas...

 

Ele bufou, erguendo o canto da boca num esgar:

 

_Bem, vai fazer o que Lorde Andrew ordenou? É ele quem manda nesta casa? Devo ir embora amanhã de manhã?

 

Brielle fitou-o de olhos arregalados durante vários segundos; depois ergueu-se lentamente em toda a sua estatura:

 

_Nenhum homem manda nesta casa, nem em mim!_ avançou na direção dele, sacudindo as mãos furiosamente no ar _Como se atreve, sir, a pensar que eu daria as costas a um amigo?

_Oh, então eu sou seu amigo?!_ele sibilou, furioso por causa do tremor que lhe subia pela espinha. A descoberta de que tudo que aprendera a amar poderia ser novamente arrancado de suas mãos o aterrorizava. Não queria perder aquilo, não queria ficar sozinho novamente, mas não sabia como impedir que isso acontecesse.

 

_Claro que é, seu tolo!_ Brielle cutucou-lhe o peito, a raiva deixando sua voz à medida que avançava. Seus olhos desceram para o chão, subitamente tímidos _Você é o melhor amigo que já tive na vida!

 

Incapaz de largar o escudo protetor da sua ira, Erik inclinou-se e falou, ríspido:

 

_Que vida triste você deve ter tido para eu ser seu melhor amigo.

 

Logo que as palavras saíram de sua boca ele se arrependeu. Mas seu orgulho não lhe permitira se desculpar, não quando sua felicidade estava nas mãos dela.

 

Os olhos de Brielle se arregalaram, depois se cerraram para esconder os sentimentos feridos, tão visivelmente escritos em seu rosto. Ela ficou em silêncio, porém cada vez que respirava o som saía pela sua garganta com um som de serrote. Erik viu seu rosto enrubescer e suas mãos se fecharem em punhos. Finalmente, ela ergueu a cabeça. Atirando uma das mãos para trás, levou-a para a frente e deu-lhe uma bofetada.

 

Chocado, Erik só conseguiu olhar para ela, enquanto Brielle tomava impulso para outro tapa. Antes que pudesse esbofeteá-lo de novo, ele se adiantou e agarrou-lhe as mãos. Ela lutou contra o aperto com um rosnado que se transformou num soluço; puxava e torcia os braços, tentando se livrar. O par bateu de encontro a uma mesa, derrubando os enfeites desta. Com o quadril doendo por ter batido na borda da mesa, Erik inclinou-se, agarrando os antebraços dela em seus punhos e prendendo-os contra a cintura da moça.

 

_Como se atreve, seu filho da mãe? Eu não agüento mais! Não posso mais fazer tudo sozinha!_os braços de Brielle relaxaram e ela deixou-se cair exausta contra o corpo de seu oponente _Não posso lutar com todos. Estou cansada demais pra lutar.

 

_Você nunca está cansada demais pra lutar.

 

_Erik, você sabe que eu nunca mandaria você embora, enquanto você quisesse ficar.

 

Sim, uma parte sua já sabia disso, mas era um consolo ouvir aquilo dela. Ele suspirou e relaxou o aperto das mãos. De repente, aquela proximidade tornou-se óbvia demais. Podia ver cada um dos cílios prateados que sombreavam as pálpebras da mulher, podia sentir-lhe o hálito roçando a pele de seu pescoço.

 

_Sim, eu sei. Me desculpe. Sinceramente. _ respondeu afinal, o frio de seu medo se dissipando. Erik levou as mãos para os lados do rosto da jovem a fim de tocá-la, mas recuou. Se não pusesse um pouco de espaço entre eles logo...

 

Brielle enrubesceu enquanto ele recuava. Engraçado, sentia-se quase tonta. Ele se afastou ainda mais quando a necessidade de beijar aqueles lábios inundou seu cérebro.

 

_Você parece cansada. Deveria repousar. _ele disse muito calmo, na esperança de que sua voz não lhe traísse os pensamentos. Quando Brielle apenas concordou, ele hesitou em deixá-la. Aquela sombra solitária e perdida novamente escurecia o rosto dela.

 

_Não precisa mais fazer tudo sozinha, você sabe. Eu estou aqui. _ assustado com as palavras que vinham da sua própria boca, Erik pigarreou.

 

Mas o arrependimento por ter se aberto assim o deixou quando viu a luz de um sorriso passar rápida pelo rosto de Brielle.

 

Ela parou de se apoiar na parede e endireitou o corpo:

 

_Sim, eu sei.


	21. Sangue e Flores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brielle se machuca

Sangue e Flores

 

 

Brielle sentou-se na cama, a pele lustrosa e grudenta de suor, tremendo tão violentamente que o chacoalhar de seus dentes podia ser ouvido ecoando pelo quarto. Apesar das camadas de cobertores que cobriam suas pernas, sentia-se fria, congelada até. O quarto estava aquecido, sabia, mas sua pele ainda estava rígida e completamente arrepiada. O medo obstruía suas vias respiratórias, pressionando, espremendo o ar de seus pulmões. Não conseguia respirar, não conseguia se mexer, afogada na paralisia de seu próprio medo. Cerrou a boca, tentando desesperadamente abafar o grito que ainda estava preso em sua garganta. A luz do sol de inverno que se derramava pela janela do quarto nada fazia para acalmar a corrida de seu coração aterrorizado ou aquecer o frio que lhe subia pela espinha.

 

À medida que o pânico cedia, sentiu que uma dor de cabeça começava a beliscar suas têmporas.

 

Passara-se uma semana desde o aniversário de Aria. Cada dia era igual ao outro, se não tedioso. A única exceção a essa regra era sempre que Andrew aparecia: suas visitas estavam longe de serem rotineiras. Durante os últimos sete dias não houvera um em que ele não houvesse lhe mandado um presente: um perfumado buquê de flores fora a última oferta.

 

Começara a temer a batida do mensageiro na porta, pois cada presente sempre causava a chegada do emissor uma hora mais tarde. Ultimamente, o som de batidas na porta tinha o misterioso dom de fazer os outros membros da casa desaparecerem; Aria recusava-se a sair do quarto e Erik, a deixar a biblioteca. Brielle não sabia mais o que fazer, tendo que lidar com a filha e com os humores imprevisíveis de Erik ao mesmo tempo.

 

A despeito da relativa normalidade das horas diárias da última semana, as noites eram outra história. Todas as manhãs, Brielle despertara aterrorizada por um pesadelo desconhecido. Acordava de repente, empapada de suor, o coração parecendo prestes a explodir. Era estranho, na verdade, que não conseguisse lembrar dos sonhos. Achava que conseguiria se lembrar de alguma coisa tão apavorante; porém, obviamente esse não era o caso.

 

Enquanto balançava as pernas para fora da cama, Brielle esperou momentaneamente que seus sonhos agitados pudessem ser atribuídos à briga que tivera com Erik na noite da festa. Havia esquecido o quanto ele era capaz de magoar; suas palavras duras a haviam apanhado de surpresa. Sabia, é claro, que não ficara tão sentida por causa do que ele dissera: tinha mais a ver com seu estado emocional naquele momento.

 

Andrew parecia trazer todas as suas fraquezas à tona. Ela sempre se sentia incapaz depois de uma de suas visitas, embora soubesse que sua reação nada tinha a ver com o comportamento de Andrew. Se havia uma coisa certa, era que ele a adorava. Jamais a criticaria.

 

Quando ele se retirara aquela noite, ela, como sempre, se sentira esgotada. Depois de bater a porta, sentira o peso esmagador dos anos que viriam. Pudera sentir décadas de solidão esticando-se à sua frente e a incerteza da vida apossar-se dela.

 

Sentira-se moída por um cansaço que há muito se acomodara em seus ossos. E quando tristemente entrara no quarto de Aria e presenciara a tocante cena de Erik lendo para sua filha, lembrara-se apenas do que nunca mais teria - um companheiro, um amante, um marido. Mas, oh, como queria essas coisas! E como odiava Erik por enfraquecer sua resolução de viver sozinha, por lembrá-la do que havia perdido.

 

Sabia agora porque reagira com tanta violência ao seu comentário. Por que batera nele. Pensando nisso agora, arrependia-se de ter erguido as mãos contra Erik em sua raiva. Havia perdido o controle, e odiava isso.

 

E para aumentar todas essas preocupações, Conner ainda tinha que voltar de sua turnê solo na Inglaterra. Ele deveria ter voltado na noite em que Andrew aparecera, mas ela recebera uma carta de desculpas por sua ausência. Brielle sabia que, mais provavelmente, ele devia estar passando o tempo em algum pub de Londres, se embebedando ou cortejando moças bonitas.

 

Com tudo isso em mente, Brielle passou a mão pelo cabelo embaraçado e se levantou. Sabia, no fundo, que os sonhos eram mais que uma conseqüência das suas preocupações. Não era tola, reconhecia que seus sonhos tendiam a ser algo mais sinistro que simples pesadelos. Tinha certeza de que logo aconteceria alguma coisa horrível.

 

Deu um pulinho para o lado quando seu pé descalço entrou em contato com o chão gelado e cuidadosamente andou até o armário. Apoiando-se num pé só e aquecendo o outro contra a perna, Brielle meditou sobre o que usaria para vestir. Incapaz de suportar mais tempo o frio que se infiltrava em sua camisola, apanhou rápido um vestido entre os que estavam pendurados.

 

Quando olhou no espelho depois de ter acomodado as várias camadas de roupa, Brielle ficou chocada ao ver o que havia escolhido. O vestido era de um alegre veludo cor de abricó, com uma sobressaia que se juntava atrás, fazendo uma espumante cascata de rendas. Era um vestígio do passado, da época em que era jovem e descuidada, mas lembrava-se de como se sentira linda nele quando recém-casada.

 

Na verdade, estava surpresa por ainda ele servir. Parecia que ter tido uma filha não mudara seu corpo tanto quanto havia pensado. Mas tinha que admitir, pensou, puxando embaraçada o decote para cima, que com certeza o corpinho estava um pouco apertado.

 

Ainda era lindo, porém não muito prático. Com um suspiro, Brielle começou a abrir os botões nas costas, mas um barulho vindo do corredor a fez parar. Franzindo a testa, deixou cair os braços e correu até a porta, esquecendo de calçar as botas sobre as meias que usava.

 

Abriu a porta, justo a tempo de ver Aria desaparecer pelo corredor, arrastando as flores de Andrew atrás de si. Brielle deu um passo à frente para perseguir a filha, mas seu avanço foi subitamente interrompido quando seu pé direito aterrisou sobre os cacos do vaso quebrado.

 

As bordas afiadas se enterraram profundamente em seu calcanhar antes que tivesse tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo. A dor excruciante subiu rápido pela perna e, com um grito assustado, Brielle pulou para trás. Praguejando furiosamente em diversas línguas, saltitou sobre o pé são, deixando um rastro de sangue enquanto tentava ficar de pé.

 

_Ai, ai, ai, ai... _soprou entredentes, franzindo as sobrancelhas nevadas ao ver o próprio sangue no chão.

 

Sobre um pé só, curvou-se para o lado, lutando contra o corpete apertado, a fim de ver melhor seu ferimento. Estava prestes a tirar o primeiro caco de vidro do calcanhar quando perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para a frente.

 

Um par de braços fortes a pegou pela cintura antes que atingisse o chão. Surpresa, olhou para cima e viu o forte maxilar de Erik acima de sua cabeça. O homem estava pálido.

 

_Diabos, Bri! Que diabo você andou fazendo aqui embaixo? Estava lá em cima me vestindo quando ouvi você gritar; e quando venho correndo, há sangue em toda a parte!

 

Ela se voltou em seus braços com um pulo, agarrando o colarinho de sua camisa branca de algodão para se equilibrar.

 

_Será que estou entendendo, pelo seu tom, que você está preocupado, Erik?_ indagou, tirando o pé do chão e apoiando-se sobre o peito largo e quente.

 

Relaxou em seus braços e escondeu o rosto no vão sob o queixo dele, fechando os olhos por causa da dor que lhe subia pela perna. Respirou fundo, saborando a sensação de segurança que encontrava naqueles braços. Ele cheirava à escuridão da noite: misterioso, perigoso e - oh, tão maravilhoso!

 

Relutante, Brielle recuou.

 

Ele soltou um bufo e ignorou sua pergunta.

 

_Quer por favor reprimir sua constante necessidade de me irritar e explicar o que aconteceu? _indagou, inclinando a cabeça para olhar o pé que estava no ar. Ao ver a meia rasgada e ensangüentada cobrindo os pedaços de vidro, suas sombrancelhas se cerraram e seus lábios endureceram. O olhar que lançou a Brielle era como nuvens de verão: sombrio, turvo e incerto.

 

_Ah, foi um acidente. Aria derrubou o vaso de flores e eu pisei nos cacos.

 

Um leve tremor começou nos dedos longos de músico.

 

_Você devia ter mais cuidado_murmurou; um brilho selvagem passou rápido em seus olhos e suas mãos apertaram-se sobre a cintura dela.

 

_Pretendo_Brielle respondeu irônica, tentando aliviar a atmosfera subitamente pesada daquele momento.

 

Ele a fitava como se estivesse tentando rastejar sob sua pele. Brielle percebeu de súbito o calor da pele exposta sob suas mãos, enquanto permanecia agarrada ao pescoço dele. Sua camisa não estava inteiramente abotoada, notou: os quatro botões de cima estavam abertos. Descobriu-se fitando a linha de seu pescoço e os músculos bem torneados revelados ali. Então seu olhar subiu, sem controle, primeiro para seus lábios, depois para ao longo da curva de sua máscara até aqueles olhos ardentes. Eram oceanos profundos, e teve uma súbita vontade de se afogar neles.

 

_Preciso de pontos_ ouviu-se dizer enquanto se soltava, sentindo o desejo nos olhos dele, um desejo que sentia ecoar dentro de si mesma. Virou o rosto de maneira tão brusca que seu pescoço doeu, fingindo que procurava sua sacola de remédios _Tenho de achar a minha bolsa. As agulhas e o álcool estão lá.

 

Enquanto se virava, seu pé machucado tocou o chão. Ondas de dor excruciante subiram por sua perna, quase derrubando Brielle quando seus joelhos se dobraram. Novamente as mão de Erik a seguraram, evitando sua queda.

 

Com um grande suspiro, o homem desarrumado curvou-se e sem uma palavra enfiou um braço sobre os joelhos dela, erguendo-a do chão. Brielle arquejou quando ele se aprumou, agarrando novamente o colarinho dele.

 

_Que está fazendo? Ponha-me no chão imediatamente!

 

_Por uma vez na vida quer deixar que alguém a ajude sem reclamar?_ele respondeu áspero.

 

Brielle fechou rápido a boca, fazendo uma careta ao ver uma gota de sangue formar-se em seu calcanhar antes de cair sobre o tapete. Erik tirou-a da sala, esmagando com os sapatos os cacos de vidro ainda espalhados pelo chão. Atravessou rápido o corredor, tomando cuidado ao virar-se para passar pela porta da biblioteca. Gentilmente, colocou-a sobre a beira almofadada do sofá, antes de ir até as janelas e abrir as cortinas.

 

Enquanto ele estava de costas, Brielle agarrou o tornozelo e puxou o pé para uma inspeção. Ficou aliviada ao descobrir apenas dois cacos de tamanho médio ainda presos na sola do pé. Pela dor que sentia, dava impressão de que o vaso inteiro se enfiara em seu calcanhar. Todavia, o vidro rasgara-lhe a pele extensamente e era óbvio que precisaria de muitos pontos. Erik lançou-lhe um olhar, depois marchou para a porta e desapareceu no corredor.

 

Brielle não pôde deixar de sentir-se decepcionada com sua partida. Esperara que ele ficasse, começara a confiar na sua ajuda. Dando de ombros, endireitou-se e esticou os lábios, reprimindo o triste suspiro que seus dentes. Ótimo! Não preciso dele!

 

Inspirando um pouco para se acalmar, flexionou os dedos e juntou coragem para a tarefa a seguir. "Tudo bem, vou fazer isso sozinha. Não tenho tempo pra contar com a ajuda de algum homem estúpido. Não é tão difícil assim. Só alguns pontos e estarei caminhando de novo."

 

Mas primeiro precisava tirar o vidro dali.

 

Seus dedos estavam prestes a puxar o primeiro caco quando Erik entrou apressado, trazendo sua sacola de remédios. Brielle sentiu um sorriso tolo formar-se em seu rosto ao vê-lo. Não podia evitar, sentia-se mais calma quando ele estava por perto.

 

Erik largou a sacola com estardalhaço e apontou um dedo na sua direção:

_Tire as mãos daí! Vai causar uma infecção se esse vidro quebrar sob a sua pele!

 

_Oh, é mesmo? _ela indagou sarcástica, deixando que a dor afiasse sua língua enquanto olhava feio para o homem que remexia na sua sacola _Eu não sabia disso.

 

Ao tom agudo e dilacerado de dor na voz dela, o olhar de Erik voou do rosto de Brielle para a sacola de remédios. Alguma coisa na expressão da moça suavizou os olhos dele, dando-lhes a cor do mar depois do anoitecer. Brielle perguntou-se de súbito o quanto deveria parecer aflita para receber piedade de um homem tão duro.

 

_Vai funcionar melhor se ficar de boca fechada_ ele disse, tirando uma garrafa de álcool da sacola, sua expressão mais uma vez distante. Pondo o líquido claro de lado, voltou a buscar nos suprimentos; seu queixo endureceu ao não encontrar o que procurava.

 

_Não tem bom senso o bastante para pôr láudano* aqui pra dor?_indagou, brusco, jogando o kit para suturas na poltrona perto de Brielle.

_Tenho bom senso o bastante para não pôr, seu desgraçado. A maldita coisa vicia na melhor das hipóteses e mata na pior!

_E você é irritante na melhor das hipóteses_ ele retrucou, a raiva em sua voz quase ganhando um sorriso dela, a despeito da dor pulsante que lhe subia até a barriga da perna.

 

Erik puxou uma cadeira e carinhosamente pegou-lhe o tornozelo para examinar o ferimento. Brielle viu as atraentes ruguinhas perto dos olhos se aprofundarem em concentração enquanto ele virava seu pé para ver melhor. A borda da saia lentamente deslizou, expondo parte da perna com o movimento, mas ela não percebeu até que as mãos dele tocaram de novo seu tornozelo. Alguma coisa no toque daqueles dedos longos e finos em sua pele causou uma sensação estranha em sua espinha.

 

_Essa meia está estragada?

_Sim, tem mais buracos que uma forma de torta.**

 

À sua resposta, Erik concordou com a cabeça e arrancou a sola da meia em volta da ferida. Sem dizer nada, deslizou as mãos para cima da perna - bem acima dos joelhos - antes que Brielle tivesse tempo de protestar. Ela arquejou e desajeitadamente plantou seu pé bom no peito dele para afastá-lo.

 

_Aonde está a sua decência, senhor? Passando a mão numa dama ferida!_ berrou ultrajada, seu sotaque irlandês engrossando como neblina sobre o mar.

 

A boca de Erik um sorriso fácil enquanto ele se livrava das mãos da mulher e começava a desenrolar a parte de cima da meia, perna abaixo:

 

_Asseguro-lhe que não há nada a temer em relação à minha decência. Eu estava apenas removendo isto para ter uma visão melhor de seu ferimento.

 

_Bem, acho que isso é aceitável_Brielle puxou de novo as saias sobre os joelhos e tirou o pé do peito de Erik, permitindo que ele continuasse a remover a meia de lã.

 

Sibilou entredentes quando o material roçou as feridas em seu calcanhar. Os dedos de Erik pararam. Ele ergueu os olhos, com um sorriso malicioso:

 

_Mas tenho de admitir que você possui lindos tornozelos.

 

_O QUÊ?_ ela vociferou, tão furiosa que nem o sentiu calmamente tirar a meia de sua pele machucada, sorrindo.

 

Ignorando suas imprecações, Erik segurou-lhe de novo o pé e fez uns sons guturais de preocupação, enquanto apanhava o kit de suturas:

 

_Sugiro que esqueça suas apreensões e me permita arrumar um pouco de láudano.

 

Brielle fungou altivamente:

 

_Não precisa.

 

_Brielle_ Erik começou de novo, com irritação engrossando sua voz.

 

_Não há necessidade. _ela esticou o braço para pegar o álcool.

 

_Menina valente_ ele murmurou, pondo a garrafa fora do alcance dela e abanando a cabeça, admirado. Pôs um pouco de álcool num pedaço de pano e puxou a cadeira mais para perto. Passou o lábio inferior pelos dentes e começou a limpar um pouco do sangue em volta dos cacos de vidro. Brielle permaneceu quieta quando o líquido começou a arder. E quando ele tirou o primeiro caco, ela não produziu nenhum som, embora lágrimas começassem a surgir sob suas pálpebras. Apenas quando Erik tirou o segundo caco ela se encolheu de dor.

 

Ao súbito movimento dela, Erik começou a cantarolar no fundo da garganta, acariciando-lhe gentilmente a curva do pé. Seu toque e o som a acalmaram, e lentamente ela relaxou em suas mãos.

 

_Você parece ter um conhecimento aceitável de medicina básica._começou com voz trêmula, uma gota de suor deslizando entre suas omoplatas _Onde aprendeu a tratar de feridas?

_Aqui e ali _ ele respondeu com os olhos fitos na base do pé, enquanto limpava mais a área. Pondo o paninho ensangüentado de lado, olhou para ela _Quando eu era mais jovem fiz algumas viagens. Em algum lugar, no decorrer das minhas andanças, aprendi a cuidar de ferimentos.

 

Era a primeira vez que Erik mencionava seu passado. Brielle sorriu ao perceber isso.

 

_Foi como aprendi também. Meu pai era um cirurgião militar, e estávamos sempre nos mudamos para onde suas habilidades eram necessárias. Aprendi a maior parte do que conheço de medicina com ele e as pessoas que conhecemos em nossas viagens.

 

Quando Erik tirou uma das agulhas do saquinho de suturas, Brielle ficou subitamente nervosa:

_Quantas vezes você já deu pontos antes?

 

Ele enrugou a testa, com ar pensativo.

_Não me lembro de ter costurado feridas uma única vez._ disse calmamente. Brielle estava prestes a fugir de suas mãos inexperientes quando o maluco piscou para ela.

 

_Você está caçoando de mim!

 

Ele apenas deu de ombros e inclinou-se, de agulha em punho. Brielle abraçou-se em tempo de conter sua reação quando sentiu dolorosamente o primeiro ponto. Erik trabalhava rápido, cada movimento seu um modelo de eficiência. Antes que Brielle percebesse, ele já estava guardando o material usado.

 

Olhando para o pé, ficou impressionada:

 

_Que ótima costura, Erik. Eu mesma não teria feito melhor.

 

_Suponho que seja um elogio.

 

_Claro que é. Afinal, jamais encontrei alguém tão bom quanto eu._ Brielle disse com uma risada, desenrolando um pedaço de bandagem. Cuidadosamente, enrolou o material em torno do calcanhar, enquanto Erik continuava a arrumar a bagunça.

 

Um som de passos arrastados na entrada desviou a atenção de Brielle. Aria estava ali de pé, encabulada, passando o peso do corpo de um pé para outro.

 

_M-mamãe, me d-desculpe que quebrei o v-vaso e machuquei o seu p-pé._ murmurou de olhos baixos.

 

_Oh, tudo bem, querida. Foi um acidente. Mas o que ia fazer com aquelas flores?

_Eu t-tava pegando u-umas flores pro c-cabelo de Erik.

 

Confusa, Brielle olhou para Erik como pedindo uma explicação, mas ele parecia igualmente perplexo.

 

_Que quer dizer?

_Flores pro cabelo de E-Erik._ disse Aria, mostrando a boneca e pondo o polegar na boca.

 

_Você chamou sua boneca nova de Erik?

 

Quando Aria concordou, Brielle riu.

_Aria, Erik é nome de menino.

 

Aria limitou-se a abraçar a boneca apertado, obviamente não se importando com o pequeno detalhe.

 

Brielle ia discutir mais o assunto, quando houve uma forte batida na porta.

 

_Doce Mary***, espero que não seja outro maldito mensageiro._ resmungou, sem pensar.

 

Aria desapareceu no corredor antes mesmo que as palavras terminassem de sair da boca da irlandesa. Erik havia paralisado com o som da batida, seu rosto transformado em pedra. Suspirando, Brielle levantou-se, cuidando para apoiar o peso do corpo no pé bom.

 

_Vou ver quem é. Com sorte, talvez não fique muito tempo.

 

Mancando pelo corredor, captou um grunhido baixo do homem às suas costas. Abanou a cabeça e prosseguiu lentamente, procurando apoiar-se na mobília. Mais uma série de batidas sacudiu a porta, fazendo-a amaldiçoar a impaciência do visitante.

 

_Já vou!_ berrou, quase tropeçando no porta guarda-chuvas ao passar por ele. Bufando, escancarou a porta da frente, pronta para despachar o impaciente mensageiro. A visão de dois policiais uniformizados reteve suas palavras cortantes.

_Qual é o problema, policiais? _perguntou, insegura.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

*medicamento à base de ópio, usado como sedativo.

** "Pie safe" - literalmente, seria "cofre de torta". Segundo a autora, é uma forma fechada e cheia de buracos em cima, usada antigamente para assar tortas e também para protegê-las contra folhas e insetos (e mãos sorrateiras, aposto), quando eram colocadas na janela para esfriar.

***Nossa Senhora.


	22. Uma Mentirinha Benéfica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A polícia procura pelo causador do incêndio na Ópera.

Capítulo 22 - Uma Mentirinha Benéfica

 

Brielle escancarou a pesada porta com um resmungo, a boca aberta e pronta para censurar o impaciente visitante. Quando seus olhos caíram, não sobre um mensageiro empoeirado pela estrada, mas sobre dois policiais bem vestidos, seu queixo caiu.

 

A visão dos homens da lei, em seus pesados sobretudos de lã com cintilantes botões de latão, fez seu coração palpitar. Sabia que não poderiam querer nada com ela em particular, não fizera nada de errado. Mas mesmo assim, só de vê-los já ficava nervosa.

 

De repente, a lembrança de outra época quando dois homens de uniforme haviam batido à sua porta passou diante de seus olhos. Só que aqueles homens eram soldados, e tinham a tarefa ingrata de trazer más notícias.

 

Abanando a cabeça para apagar a lembrança, Brielle sorriu insegura para os dois homens.

_Qual é o problema, policiais?_ indagou educadamente, olhando de um para outro.

 

Ambos estavam de pé ali rígidos, sua postura um sinal evidente de disciplina e profissionalismo. Enquanto continuava a fitá-los, Brielle começou a perceber, por trás do anonimato de seus uniformes, a grande diferença de suas feições. O homem mais próximo da porta devia ter uns cinqüenta e cinco anos. Tinha o rosto redondo, castigado pelo tempo e as mãos largas da classe trabalhadora. O segundo oficial era muito mais jovem, pouco mais que um garoto. Era ligeiramente mais alto, e seu cabelo cor de areia e amistosos olhos castanhos o faziam parecer mais um jovem fazendeiro que um endurecido homem da lei.

 

O mais moço deu um sorriso amigável e removeu o chapéu:

_Não há problema algum, Madame. Viemos apenas fazer algumas perguntas.

 

Quando disse isso, o mais velho resmungou e lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. Como seu superior, obviamente queria falar primeiro. Removendo também o chapéu, encolheu a barriga e voltou sua atenção a Brielle:

 

_Madame, sou o detetive Le Clarke e este é meu parceiro, o Sargento Beaumont._parou de falar um instante para tirar um livrinho de notas bastante gasto do bolso do colete _A senhora é Madame Donovan, não é mesmo?

 

Brielle fez que sim, sem entender o que aqueles homens queriam.

 

_Sim, sou Brielle Donovan_ afirmou devagar, fechando um pouco a porta. Tinha a súbita sensação de que Le Clarke não deveria olhar para dentro da casa. Os dois homens estavam sendo terrivelmente educados, mas sinos de aviso começavam a tilintar em sua cabeça.

 

Le Clarke lambeu o dedo e virou uma página do livrinho; suas espessas sombrancelhas cerraram-se, escondendo os pálidos olhos azuis enquanto lia:

 

_E a senhora comprou dois bilhetes para a produção da Opera Populaire Don Juan Triunfante na data de 20 de Janeiro?

 

Com aquele estranho interrogatório, a expressão de Brielle tornou-se confusa:

 

_Sim, mas do que se trata, cavalheiros? Por que desejam saber se fui à Ópera há dois meses e meio?

 

Com um suspiro, o gordo guardou o livro de notas e deu um sorriso astuto:

 

_Tenho certeza de que a senhora sabe do infeliz acidente ocorrido no teatro se compareceu a essa peça._parou de falar, aguardando alguma reação; quando ela continuou apenas a olhá-lo, ele pigarreou: _Quando o candelabro caiu e feriu dezessete pessoas - dezessete pessoas importantes.

 

_Sei muito bem o que aconteceu, Detetive_ Brielle disse áspera, irritada com aquele tom condescendente _Não é possível esquecer um incidente desses, como o senhor parece insinuar.

 

Beaumont deu um passo à frente, com um sorriso de desculpas:

 

_Por favor, desculpe-nos, Madame. Não tínhamos a intenção de aborrecê-la. Estamos investigando o desastre na Ópera há dois meses; já entrevistamos a maioria das pessoas presentes na peça para tentar reconstituir o que realmente aconteceu. A senhora é a última da lista. Deu-nos muito trabalho localizar sua residência_ deu uma risadinha amigável, torcendo o chapéu nas mãos.

 

_Ajudarei na sua investigação como puder, mas não creio que possa ser de muita utilidade.

 

Le Clarke fez Beaumont retomar sua posição atrás dele com uma cotovelada:

 

_A senhora pode ficar surpresa sobre como o menor detalhe pode acabar sendo a chave para desvendar um caso. Por favor, não percebeu nada estranho aquela noite? Talvez tenha encontrado alguém que parecia não pertencer ao lugar?

 

Um sentimento começou a afundar-se no estômago. Conhecera apenas um homem incomum aquela noite, e ele estava no momento arrumando a biblioteca.

 

_Desculpe-me, senhor, mas não consigo entender como minha opinião sobre alguém poderia ajudar na sua investigação. Afinal, o que sei sobre as pessoas que trabalham na Ópera? Todas elas parecem estranhas para mim.

 

_Bem, Madame, como já entrevistamos a maioria das pessoas que já estiveram lá na ocasião, será apenas uma questão de deduzir quem não pertencia ao lugar. E quando o encontrarmos, esse homem terá um encontro marcado com o carrasco_ Le Clarke disse com uma risada, apalpando a bulbosa barriga.

 

_Não conheci ninguém aquela noite que possa ser considerado perigoso.

 

Le Clarke esticou os lábios e deu um passo à frente

 

_Diga-me, Madame, com quem a senhora saiu aquela noite?

_Como?_ Brielle perguntou indignada, recusando-se a ser intimidada pela tentativa juvenil daquele grosseiro de pegá-la desprevenida.

_A senhora comprou dois tickets, não comprou?

_Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com sua investigação?_ inquiriu, apoiando o peso do corpo no pé bom.Cuidadosamente, tirou o pé machucado do chão, tentando aliviar um pouco a pressão sobre os pontos.

_Recentemente, recebemos uma carta afirmando que Madame Donovan estava abrigando um suspeito nesta casa. E, dado o fato que a senhora compareceu à última apresentação na Ópera, fomos pressionados a questioná-la sobre o assunto.

 

Espantada, Brielle passou a mão sobre o quadril, alisando saias que não precisavam ser alisadas.

 

_Quem mandou essa carta? Não faço idéia de que se referem.

 

_Não estava assinada, Madame. Não sabemos quem a enviou, mas devido à seriedade da situação tivemos que seguir essa pista.

 

_Compreendo, mas permita-me assegurá-los de que o homem que procuram não está aqui. A carta deve ter sido algum tipo de trote. Lamento sinceramente não poder ajudá-los em sua busca por justiça, mas tenho que preparar o desjejum para minha família. Tenham um bom dia_disse, virando-se para bater a porta na cara dos dois.

 

Antes que a porta se fechasse, Le Clarke calcou o pé nos batentes, detendo Brielle. Sua surpresa com a rapidez daquele homem pesado sobrepôs-se ao seu sentimento de ultraje por meio segundo. Quando ele pôs a mão na porta para reabri-la, a raiva finalmente chegou à expressão de Brielle, tingindo seu rosto de vermelho.

 

_Devido à seriedade da situação, Madame, devemos humildemente requerir uma busca. É nosso dever explorar cada pista e não o cumpriremos se sairmos agora.

 

_Vocês querem fazer uma busca em minha casa?_ ela indagou entredentes, a raiva quase deixando seu francês ininteligível.

_Apenas pela sua segurança, Madame._ Beaumont acrescentou com um sorriso, dando um passo para continuar atrás de seu superior.

 

_Minha segurança obviamente não é o que importa aqui. O que vocês dois realmente querem é encontrar o primeiro bode expiatório que aparecer e acusar o pobre homem de um crime que não conseguiram resolver! Não vou permitir!_ ela sibilou, elevando a voz até transformar a última palavra num grito.

 

O sorriso do jovem sargento rapidamente desapareceu. Ele começou a revolver o chapéu nas mãos:

 

_Pare com isso imediatamente, Madame. Não é verdade, e...

 

_Oh, cale-se, Beaumont!_ bufou o detetive, dando um empurrão que escancarou a porta e fez Brielle cair para trás. A dor atacou sobre o calcanhar quando pisou sobre o pé machucado _Madame, temos autorização para procurar com ou sem sua permissão. Mas não temos tempo para continuar a discutir com uma mulher dissimulada! Por favor, saia do caminho!

 

_Hã, Detetive, podemos voltar outra hora e...

 

_Cale a boca, Beaumont!_berrou Le Clarke, bamboleando o corpo através da entrada.

 

Com o grito do detetivo, todos os outros sons humanos na casa pararam de repente. A suave música do piano, que tocava ao fundo, parou desajeitadamente e deu lugar a uma série de passinhos rápidos. Aria apareceu no corredor com a boneca debaixo do braço; olhou para os policiais durante meio segundo, depois saiu correndo.

 

Plantando-se na frente dos dois homens, Brielle deteve momentaneamente seu progresso. Sua atitude de intimidação era estragada apenas pelo seu mancar.

 

_Se tencionam invadir meu lar, então ao menos permitam-me guiá-los. Deus sabe o que vocês farão se eu não ficar de olho. E se espalharem lama sobre meus tapetes limpos eu...

 

O eco de passos masculinos vindo pelo corredor a interrompeu. Le Clarke inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu.

 

_E quem será esse, Madame Donovan?

 

Brielle ergueu o queixo e torceu o nariz, amaldiçoando os passos pesados do homem. 

_Esse_disse sem hesitação _é o meu marido.

 

O sorriso astuto morreu no rosto de Le Clarke.

 

_A senhora é casada?

 

Bufando enquanto checava as horas no relógio da parede, Brielle endureceu os ombros:

_É claro, seu rufião. Por que me chamou de Madame se achou que eu não era casada?

_Por que seu marido permite que abra a porta a estranhos quando ele está em casa?_ ele indagou, desconfiado.

_Se esperarem aqui um instante poderão perguntar a ele_ Brielle saiu, mancando o mais rápido que podia pelo corredor, na esperança de interceptar Erik antes que ele brigasse com os policiais.

 

Escutando com uma orelha para ter certeza que Le Clarke havia ficada onde ela o deixara, agarrou as saias e saiu aos pulos, tentando aumentar sua velocidade. Virou a primeira esquina e deu de cara numa parede sólida e quente. Com um arquejo alto, cambaleou para trás. Duas mãos seguraram-na sob os braços para fazê-la recuperar o equilíbrio.

 

_Brielle, quem diabos estava na porta? E com quem você estava gritando agora?_Erik indagou com os olhos em brasa, olhando sobre a cabeça dela atrás da fonte do barulho.

 

_Shh! Escute! Não tenho tempo para explicar, mas confie em mim, está bem?_ ela disse apressada, agarrando-lhe uma das mãos e puxando-o em direção à frente da casa.

_Do que está falando?

Ignorando sua pergunta, ela cobriu-lhe a boca com a mão e continuou a puxá-lo. Quando contornaram a esquina e ficaram à vista de quem estava na entrada, Brielle parou de repente e lançou um rápido olhar por cima do ombro para se assegurar de que Le Clarke não saíra do lugar. Vendo os policiais aonde os deixara, ergueu os olhos para o rosto confuso de Erik.

 

E então fez algo que jurara a si mesma jamais fazer de novo com outro homem.

 

Sem uma palavra, Brielle ficou na ponta do pé, encaixando seu corpo contra o dele e agarrou-o pelas lapelas soltas da camisa. Hesitou um momento, tentando desesperadamente tomar fôlego, enquanto seu coração galopava no peito. Quando Erik começou a protestar contra seu estranho comportamento, toda a sua hesitação desapareceu; ela puxou-o pelo colarinho e cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua.

 

O mascarado parou completamente ao seu toque; seus braços enrijeceram dos lados do corpo, a respiração congelou em seus pulmões. Mas seus olhos criaram vida naquele momento, brilhando com a luz de mil emoções sem nome, queimando com um calor que envergonharia o sol.

 

Brielle tencionara apenas dar-lhe um beijo leve e afetuoso no canto da boca para acabar com as dúvidas do detetive sobre a presença de Erik na casa. Mas assim que seus lábios roçaram os dele, todas as suas intenções, todos os seus planos, voaram pela janela. Um tremor que não podia explicar começou em suas mãos e agarrou-se desesperadamente às lapelas da roupa dele como se temesse pela própria vida, enquanto o tremor se espalhava, sacudindo as bases de seu coração. Ela sentia tão intensamente que doía_ uma doce, triste da alma.

 

Sentiu-se esturricar, queimada até os ossos pelo inferno que havia por trás do azul-elétrico dos olhos dele. Incapaz de suportar por mais tempo a intensidade daquele olhar, Brielle obrigou-se a fechar os olhos, perdendo-se na escuridão do fogo primitivo que rugia em suas veias. O som e o tempo desapareceram enquanto inclinava-se nas pontas dos pés, desejando estar mais perto, desejando sentir-se assim um pouquinho mais. Sentir-se finalmente viva depois de tanto tempo.

 

Quando, de longe, sentiu finalmente o peso das mãos dele na curva de sua cintura, o medo entrou no sangue agitado, o galope de seu coração. Virou o rosto, tremendo com o esforço para interromper o contato. O que estava fazendo? O que há de errado comigo?!

 

Correndo nervosamente os dentes sobre a pele do lábio inferior, Brielle afastou-se de Erik e respirou fundo. Podia sentir os olhos dele sobre ela, movendo-se sobre sua pele como uma carícia. O calor das mãos dele em sua cintura causava calafrios em sua espinha. Mas não conseguia olhá-lo- sentia vergonha demais dos seus atos para ver a reprovação que sabia haver em seus olhos.

 

_Faça como eu _murmurou trêmula, tentando se soltar. Sua retirada covarde foi detida pelas mãos ainda agarradas em sua cintura. Só então atreveu-se a olhá-lo no rosto. Quando viu a expressão dele, desejou ter mantido os olhos no chão.

 

Ele estava parado como uma estátua de granito, o rosto imóvel, exceto pelo tremor que começava a sacudir seu lábio inferior. Mas foi a promessa que viu nos olhos de Erik que fez seus joelhos se transformarem em água e seu coração parar.

 

Desesperadamente, deu um puxão e ele a soltou. Mais um instante nos braços dele, e teria perdido completamente a cabeça. Quem diria que um único homem tivesse o poder de roubar-lhe a vontade?

 

Dando-lhe as costas, contornou a esquina e pôs-se à vista dos policiais.

 

_Cavalheiros,_começou, depois de pigarrear _quero que conheçam meu marido, Jonathan._Ao ver os dois homens de uniforme, Erik recuou como um cavalo assustado por uma cobra; apenas a mão de Brielle em seu braço o impediu de fugir_Ele odeia visitas inesperadas, especialmente quando está trabalhando; por isso, se fizerem o favor de abreviar suas questões e saírem nós apreciaremos.

 

Os olhos de Le Clarke percorreram as curvas da máscara de Erik, antes de finalmente encontrarem os olhos do outro homem.

 

_Você é Jonathan Donovan, mounsieur?

 

O franzir de testa genuinamente confuso dele apenas serviu para acrescentar realismo à mentira que Brielle criara. 

_Suponho que sim, _começou, lançando um olhar furioso para Brielle _E, posso saber quem são os senhores?

O detetive se apresentou novamente e ao seu parceiro, antes de recomeçar com as perguntas.

 

_Mounsieur Donovan, estamos investingando o incidente que ocorreu na Ópera de Paris há dois meses atrás e viemos interrogar sua esposa sobre o que aconteceu. Também recebemos uma carta afirmando que uma figura suspeita estava morando nesta casa, e precisamos determinar se essa pessoa tem conexão com o caso.

 

À menção da Ópera, a mão de Erik contraiu-se na da jovem, e embora sua expressão permanecesse cuidadosamente estóica, Brielle percebeu que ele ficara pálido. Era compreensível, já que ela o encontrara quase morto nos porões.

 

_Qualquer carta que tenham recebido foi em referência a mim, cavalheiros _Erik disse calmamente depois de um momento_Ocasionalmente, estranhos que passam por aqui ficam surpresos ao ver um homem com as minhas características._com a mão indicou a máscara, antes de continuar_Infelizmente, esse tipo de coisa já aconteceu antes. Lamento que tenham se aborrecido por causa de um incidente tão banal.

 

Brielle concordou, grata que ele estivesse confirmando tão bem a mentira:

_Sim, o pobre John se queimou em criança, quando a residência de verão da família queimou até o chão._ deu tapinhas no braço de Erik.

 

Beuamont acedeu com a cabeça, parecendo convencido, porém Le Clarke continuava a olhar feio para Brielle, como se tentasse desvendar a charada que ela criara. Quando abriu a boca para continuar o interrogatório, Erik o interrompeu:

 

_Posso saber o número de sua insígnia, senhor?

 

Surpreso com a mudança de assunto, Le Clarke olhou Erik, confuso:

_Por que precisa do...

 

_Bem, achei que seria mais fácil denunciar o homem que gritou com minha esposa, invadiu minha casa e assustou nossa filha se eu tivesse o número da sua insígnia. Agora diga-me, quanto tempo leva um detetive para ser rebaixado a guarda de rua quando descobrem que ele molesta as esposas de homens ricos?_a voz de Erik permanecia calma, porém o tom de suas palavras tornou-se agourento.

 

O queixo de Le Clarke caiu com as palavras de Erik; seu pomo-de-adão remexeu-se furiosamente enquanto engolia, nervoso. De repente, toda a valentia do grandalhão reduzira-se a nada.

 

_Mounsieur, não queria ofender, estava apenas fazendo meu trabalho e...

 

_Como já respondemos suas perguntas, vou relevar a sua rudeza se saírem desta propriedade. Já têm tudo o que precisam para sua investigação. Saiam!

 

Le Clarke pulou ligeiramente com a última frase e deu um passo para trás:

_Certamente, sir. Acho que já terminamos, de qualquer modo._ disse, agarrando o braço de Beaumont e empurrando o sargento até a porta.

 

O policial mais jovem virou-se ao abrir a porta e acenou com a cabeça para Brielle e Erik:

 

_Desculpem-nos por termos perturbado a sua manhã._ disse, antes de ser puxado pra fora pelo detetive que fugia.

 

Brielle foi até a porta e ficou assistindo os dois entrarem em sua carruagem e saírem pela alameda. Os desajeitados solavancos das rodas no solo enlameado e ainda cheio de gelo retardava a retirada dos policiais, porém logo o veículo tomou uma velocidade respeitável. A jovem esperou até que a carruagem sumisse numa curva da estrada e fechou a porta com um sorriso triunfante. Virou-se e bateu palmas, satisfeita consigo mesma:

 

_Ha! Aquele grosseirão devia ser mesmo um idiota por tentar se meter com uma irlandesa ferida!_ sacudiu o punho no ar. Quando o homem diante dela respondeu apenas com silêncio, Brielle deixou cair as mãos, e sua excitação rapidamente se dissipou.

 

_Por que fez isso?_ foi a resposta, sua voz ainda baixa e naquele tom perigoso que usara contra Le Clarke.

 

Brielle abriu a boca para responder, mas descobriu que todas as palavras haviam secado em sua garganta. Estaria ele perguntando sobre a mentira ou o beijo? Para qualquer um dois dois, subitamente achava difícil dar uma resposta razoável.

 

_Lembra da noite em que trouxe você aqui?_quando ele fez que sim, ela empurrou-se da porta e continuou _Não sei se sabe, mas aquela noite o candelabro caiu sobre a platéia, ferindo cerca de dezessete pessoas. Aqueles policiais queriam que eu falasse sobre qualquer pessoa que tivesse visto que parecesse não pertencer ao lugar. Queriam jogar a culpa no primeiro azarado que encontrassem.

 

Quando Erik continuou a fitá-la em silêncio, Brielle descobriu-se balbuciando, construindo suas palavras como uma represa entre eles, tentando reter a corredeira de emoções que pairavam no ar:

 

_Não queria que eles soubessem como você veio a esta casa porque sabia que achariam estranho. Por isso, a primeira idéia que me veio à cabeça foi dizer que você era meu marido. E beijar você daquele jeito. Sinto muito, sinceramente.

 

_Não, quero dizer, por que você me protegeu, em primeiro lugar?

 

Surpresa que ele perguntasse algo tão óbvio, Brielle ficou em silêncio por um momento.

_Erik, tenho por hábito apoiar os meus amigos.

 

Alguma coisa enfurecida e violenta passou rápida pelo rosto dele, enquanto voltava os olhos para o chão, preocupado:

 

_Não devia ter mentido para a polícia, Brielle! As pessoas se metem em encrenca quando fazem isso.

 

_É? E o que mais deveria ter feito? Não ia deixá-los levar você e botá-lo na cadeia!

 

Ele grunhiu e avançou, colocando-a contra a parede:

 

_Pois deveria! Você não entende! Eu não mereço a sua lealdade! Não mereço que arrisque o seu bom nome pela minha segurança!_ sibilou, agarrando-lhe os ombros com força.

 

Seus próprios ombros caíram então, como se um terrível peso houvesse subitamente se acomodado em suas costas.

 

_Brielle_murmurou roucamente _Tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa. Algo terrível.

 

Brielle permaneceu imóvel nas mãos dele, pasma com o tom grave de suas palavras. E quando ele finalmente voltou a olhá-la, ela viu o horror que vivia no fundo do deserto de seus olhos.

 

_O que é?

 

Justamente quando Erik abria a boca para dizer, a porta escancarou-se, batendo na parede ao lado com força o bastante para fazer os quadros ali pendurados saltarem. Brielle virou-se nas mãos de Erik, esperando ver Le Clarke na porta. Praguejou quando seus olhos caíram não sobre o pesado policial mas na sorridente forma de seu irmão.

 

De violino na mão, Conner entrou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto sardento:

_Ora, ora, eu saio por duas semanas e já estão vocês dois nos braços um do outro! Largue a minha irmã, sir!


	23. O Retorno de Um Irmão

O Retorno de Um Irmão

 

 

De violino na mão, Conner entrou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto sardento:

_Ora, ora, eu saio por duas semanas e já estão vocês dois nos braços um do outro! Largue a minha irmã, sir!

 

Erik não se mexeu, apesar da ordem de Conner. Não, era pior que isso: ele descobriu que não podia se mexer. Estava paralisado, os olhos fitos no rosto de Brielle. Mesmo se ela não o olhava, não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela, tirá-los da curva suave de sua face, do vão de sua garganta, dos seus lábios cheios.

 

Por que não conseguia olhar para outro lado? Quando fora que perdera sua disciplina a ponto de sequer poder virar a cara para aquela mulher?

 

Seria por causa do beijo? Ela era a segunda mulher em sua vida que lhe tocara os lábios, mas com certeza não fora por isso que perdera a cabeça. Mesmo depois que Christine o beijara nos subterrâneos do teatro, ele se lembrava de ter sido capaz de pensar, de mover-se, e estivera apaixonado por ela. "É diferente. Eu não amo Brielle... não amo."

 

E então ocorreu-lhe porque ele estava suando frio e paralisado da cabeça aos pés. Justo antes de Conner aparecer, Erik estivera prestes a contar a Brielle a verdade sobre sua participação no desastre da Ópera. Era por isso que não podia tirar os olhos dela agora, porque se tivesse contado a ela o que fizera, quem ele era, com certeza a teria perdido.

 

Uma mulher como ela, que dava tanto valor à vida, jamais poderia suportar a companhia de um assassino. E ele era um assassino, não importavam quaisquer circunstâncias de cada morte que causara. Um assassinato era um assassinato, fosse em autodefesa ou a sangue frio.

 

O sangue que derramara no decorrer de sua vida se entranhara em cada parte da sua alma, enegrecendo-a e consumindo todos os seus sonhos. Nunca deveria ter pensado em pôr sobre Brielle a carga daquele conhecimento. Em espalhar sua escuridão sobre a luz dela.

 

Poderia ter perdido tudo.

 

Estremecendo, Erik lentamente fechou os olhos. Conner estava falando, sabia, mas a voz do homem soava baixa e distorcida, abafada pelo rugido de seus pensamentos. Foi apenas quando sentiu os dedos frios de Brielle roçarem seu rosto que conseguiu se mover.

 

Lentamente abrindo os olhos, Erik virou o rosto sem querer, quando ela o tocou. Havia preocupação no olhar dela enquanto apoiava a palma da mão em seu queixo. Tinha o direito de estar preocupada: aparentemente, ele estava virando um lunático.

 

_Você está pálido, Erik. Está se sentindo bem?_quando Brielle disse isso, Conner parou de tagarelar e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, imitando o escrutínio de sua irmã sobre o rosto de Erik:

 

_Não precisa ficar tão assustado, Erik. Eu só estava brincando, quando entrei. Você tem a minha total permissão para tocar minha irmã o quanto quiser_ embora o ruivo dissesse isso com uma expressão muito séria, seus olhos dançavam alegremente sob o estranho chapéu de abas largas em sua cabeça.

 

_Conner!_Brielle arquejou, chocada _O que deu nessa sua cabeça? Isso é jeito de falar? Você é positivamente chocante!

 

Ignorando o ultraje da irmã, Conner continuou a fitar calmamente o mascarado. A hilariedade no olhar do ruivo desfez o nó de tensão nas entranhas de Erik. Incapaz de permanecer impassível ao ar ofendido de Brielle e o jeito de Conner, um sorriso curvou-lhe os cantos da boca.

 

Como se fosse o que esperava, Conner também sorriu, antes de se virar para remover o sobretudo.

 

_Calma, Bri. Um irmão tem o direito de olhar por sua irmã.

 

_Você perdeu a cabeça!

 

_Não perdi!_ele exclamou, fingindo estar zangado. Atravessou rápido a sala e envolveu a irmã num abraço afetuoso_Senti a sua falta, amor. A Inglaterra estava triste sem a minha família.

 

_Oh, você é um péssimo mentiroso! Você sempre se diverte, não importa aonde esteja_Brielle disse com uma risada, dando um piparote no chapéu do irmão com a ponta do dedo _Aonde arrumou esse chapéu horrível?

 

_Horrível?_ele fingiu um ar magoado _Roubei isso do texano que não quis me pagar o que devia do nosso joguinho de pôquer! Todos os caubóis usam Stetsons._disse orgulhoso, fazendo um andar ostensivamente afetado.

 

_Você é um bobo, não um caubói!

 

Ouvindo isso, Conner parou de se pavonear e estourou numa gargalhada, depois beijou-a na testa, alvoroçando-lhe o cabelo já emaranhado.

 

Erik começou a se afastar, a fim de dar o espaço adequado àquela reunião familiar, porém a mão de Conner o deteve. Enquanto olhava por cima da cabeça de Brielle, o sorriso do ruivo apagou-se levemente.

 

_Brielle, estou quase morto de fome. Se importa de arrumar pro seu irmão alguma coisinha pra comer?

 

_Normalmente eu diria para se virar sozinho, mas como ainda não dei o desjejum a Aria, acho que também posso fazer o seu.

 

_Ah, aí está uma doce lass_deu-lhe uma palmada amigável no quadril_Agora vá embora. E cuidado com esse pé, ou vai fazer que seja lá o que for que fez com ele fique pior._disse alto, enquanto a irmã mancava pelo corredor.

 

Quando os dois homens finalmente ficaram sozinhos no hall de entrada, Conner fez uma careta e, cuidadosamente, pôs o violino numa prateleira.

 

_O que ela fez com o pé, afinal?

 

Ainda um tanto desnorteado, Erik pestanejou, perguntando-se de súbito o quanto acontecera naquela manhã que Conner já sabia. Afinal, aquela família parecia estar sempre dois passos à sua frente.

 

_Como sabe que ela machucou o pé?

 

Conner revirou os olhos e pôs a mão no ombro de Erik.

 

_Ela está mancando mais que um cavalo trôpego. Claro que fez alguma coisa com o pé. Posso ser bobo, mas não sou cego.

 

Sentindo-se muito tolo, Erik apenas concordou. A sensação do braço de Conner envolvendo amigavelmente seus ombros o distraía. Era difícil acostumar-se com a naturalidade daquela família em relação ao contato físico. Embora, tinha de admitir, não desgostasse.

 

_Falando em cegueira, acho que preciso ter uma palavra com você_ Conner disse, conduzindo-o Erik à sala e fazendo-o sentar-se no sofá.

 

Não gostando daquela seriedade, Erik começou a sentir-se tenso.

 

_Oh, e o que seria?_ indagou com um leve rosnado.

 

Largando Erik e marchando em direção ao piano, Conner cruzou os braços e apoiou o quadril no instrumento. Ergueu uma sombrancelha por causa do tom de voz do mascarado, mas preferiu ignorar: 

_Não me entenda mal, mas tenho que lhe pedir para ter cuidado com Bri. Ela não é tão forte quanto pensa. 

Erik abriu a boca para responder, mas Conner o deteve com um gesto de mão:

_Ela é bonita e Deus sabe que um romance lhe cairia bem, mas... 

Cuspindo ao perceber aonde Conner queria chegar, Erik deu um passo à frente: 

_O senhor interpretou errado a nossa relação, sir. O que está sugerindo é... 

Um sorriso matreiro espalhou-se lentamente pelo rosto sardento: 

_Está tentando me dizer que você esteve nesta casa com Brielle durante duas semanas e sequer uma vez pensou em... bom, preciso mesmo dizer? 

Erik deixou cair o queixo, escandalizado: 

_Sim, hã, quero dizer, não! Como estava dizendo, o que você sugere é absolutamente impossível! 

Com um grunhido, Conner passou a mão pelo cabelo despenteado: 

_Impossível? Ainda não tentou beijá-la? 

O rubor subiu pelo pescoço de Erik e tingiu-lhe o rosto de vermelho. Horrorizado com sua própria reação, ele endureceu os ombros e fechou o rosto, na esperança de desviar a atenção do rubor.

_Posso dizer com honestidade que não tentei pôr as mãos na sua irmã, sir! 

Impassível, Conner suspirou. 

_Doce Mary, e o que está esperando? 

Erik pestanejou, confuso: 

_Como é que é? 

_Ora, por que acha que demorei tanto tempo a voltar? 

_Está tentando me dizer que quer que a sua irmã se envolva com um homem que tirou dos subterrâneos da Ópera e que você mal conhece?! Não acabou de me dizer para ficar longe dela?

_Não_Conner começou devagar, como se falasse com uma criança com dificuldade para entender_Não pedi pra você ficar longe dela. Eu pedi para ter cuidado com ela. Brielle passou por momentos terríveis quando John morreu, mas é hora dela voltar a ter sua própria vida. E eu gosto de você, apesar de ser tão sério o tempo todo. Isso é uma coisa que você tem a seu favor em relação aos outros rapazes que vieram farejando atrás dela. 

_Não acredito que esteja dizendo isso! 

_Ah, bem, sou um homem à frente do meu tempo. Sei quando uma dama precisa de um bom beijo. E, rapaz, minha irmã precisa ser beijada, e muito. 

_E você me escolheu para essa tarefa? Está louco?_Erik sentiu uma pontada de fúria espicaçá-lo, através da sua confusão. Como aquele homem se atrevia a sugerir tal coisa? Como se estar com uma mulher fosse tão fácil quanto derrubar uma árvore. Era de enfurecer. 

_Talvez um pouco._Conner respondeu, tirando o chapéu e colocando-o sobre o piano.Seu sorriso de gato de Cheshire* voltara, embora seus olhos esmeralda cautelosamente seguissem Erik enquanto o mascarado perambulava pela sala.

_Não, é aí que você se engana. Você está completamente maluco!_Erik explodiu, apontando o dedo para o outro homem _Como pode ser tão descuidado com a reputação de sua própria irmã? Costuma fazer isso com freqüência, bancar o casamenteiro como uma mulher velha? Ou este é um caso especial, porque por algum motivo você acha engraçado atormentar seu colega masculino com impossibilidades?!

 

Enquanto ele falava, Conner continuou a segui-lo com os olhos, os braços ainda rigidamente cruzados e um tornozelo confortavelmente apoiado sobre o outro. Não parecia assustado com aquela demonstração de raiva, embora seu sorriso característico estivesse virando uma carranca.

Depois de vários minutos ouvindo palavrões extremamente criativos, pareceu se cansar. De um impulso, deu um passo na direção de Erik, instantaneamente atraindo a atenção do outro: 

_Muito bem, boyo, parece que toquei num ponto doloroso. Sem sorte com as mulheres, hein?_ falou de modo arrastado, acentuando deliberadamente o sotaque sobre as palavras cruéis.

 

Erik parou por meio segundo, estupidificado, enquanto a fúria tingia sua visão de vermelho; então lançou-se através da sala e direto sobre a barriga de Conner, atirando o ruivo ao chão. Os dois rolaram sobre os tapetes persas, até as costas de Erik colidirem contra uma das pernas do piano. Um livro de partituras desprendeu-se do alto e as páginas cascatearam sobre suas cabeças enquanto Erik dava um soco na boca de Conner.

Com um violento empurrão, Conner jogou Erik longe e se sentou, batendo a cabeça no piano. Com cuidado, correu a língua pelo corte no lábio inferior, um meio-sorriso puxando-lhe os cantos da boca: 

_Droga, você bate mais forte que uma mula coiceira! _exclamou, limpando o sangue da boca _Ah, mas achei a sua ferida. Diga-me, Erik, quem foi ela? A que partiu seu coração? 

_Se continuar falando, seu retardado insípido, eu arranco a sua língua!_ Erik sibilou, flexionando as juntas doloridas dos dedos com uma careta. 

_O que te impede?_Conner interrompeu, tentando ajeitar o cabelo desgrenhado.

_Estou avisando...

_Avise em vão, meu amigo. Eu agüento tudo o que você jogar._Conner replicou, estalando suas próprias juntas de modo agourento_Então, foi porque ela conheceu outro ou porque ela se cansou de ouvir você choramingar sobre a injustiça da... 

Conner desviou-se do próximo soco; abaixou a cabeça e jogou-se contra o outro homem, derrubando a ambos. Bateram no chão com força, o som de seus corpos contra os tacos de madeira ecoando pela casa toda. Acima do som contínuo de suas respirações ofegantes, o som de uma panela sendo apressadamente atirada dentro do forno pôde ser ouvido. 

Depois de no chão durante vários segundos, os dois se separaram, arfando. Erik pôs a mão sobre a máscara para se certificar que ela ainda estava no lugar, e Conner deixou-se cair sobre o chão, cobrindo os olhos com a mão ensangüentada.

_Já terminou?_ indagou finalmente quando conseguiu recupar o fôlego. Quando não houve resposta, mas apenas silêncio, virou a cabeça para olhar para o outro homem. 

_Terminei?_ Erik replicou, ainda furioso _Você, sir, foi quem começou tudo isto. O que foi que eu lhe fiz para merecer tanta crueldade?

_Cruel? Foi isso que pensou que eu estava sendo?_ Conner exclamou, pela primeira vez sem sorrir _Escute-me com muita atenção: Bri gosta de você. Ela reagiu a você mais do que a qualquer pessoa nos últimos quatro anos. Parte dela morreu no dia em que enterraram John, e só muito recentemente a vi voltar a viver. E por sua causa. Por isso decidi não deixar você estragar tudo, mesmo que signifique que eu tenha que sangrar um pouquinho.

Tocando a boca machucada com o dedo, Conner finalmente desviou os olhos do homem cabisbaixo a poucos passos dele: 

_O que está realmente segurando você? No começo foi outra moça, mas e agora?

Cansado demais para continuar a discutir, Erik abanou a cabeça:

_Você fala de coisas que não estão destinadas a acontecer. Está entendendo errado a nossa relação: sou amigo dela... nada mais. 

_Diacho, mas você deve ser mesmo um tolo para acreditar nisso! Nunca prestou atenção? 

_Cale a boca! Você não sabe como é.Tais coisas devem ser fáceis pra você! _Erik cuspiu, apontando-lhe o dedo_Não há nada a desejar na sua aparência. Você é uma droga de Adônis irlandês! As mulheres devem adorar os seus olhos, seu cabelo, seu rosto! Eu odeio homens da sua espécie, que acham que ser admirado é natural._berrando de joelhos, Erik socou frustrado o chão, lamentando de súbito ter revelado tanta coisa para aquele idiota. 

Conner apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e suspirou, sem parecer ofendido. 

_Achei que fosse isso, mas precisava fazer com que dissesse._murmurou para si mesmo. 

_Você o quê! 

_Imaginei que se deixasse você me bater um pouco ajudaria a quebrar a sua rigidez e soltar a língua._respondeu com um sorriso dolorido _Admitir um problema é um bom começo para resolvê-lo.

_Não há nada a superar! Eu sou um maldito monstro! 

_Brielle já lhe mostrou alguma foto de Jonathan?_ Conner interrompeu de repente, com uma sobrancelha erguida. 

_O que isso tem a ver com... 

_Mostrou?

_Não, seu babuíno! 

_Ela já falou no incêndio? 

Incapaz de prever aonde Conner queria chegar, Erik fez que não com a cabeça:

_Não, acredito que não. 

_Não há nada no mundo capaz de surpreender Bri. Ela viu cabeças de homens serem arrancadas por balas de canhão e soldados tão queimados que seus corpos não passavam de carne mumificada. 

_Sei disso, mas... 

_Sabia também, oh, sabidinho, que ela se casou com um homem que foi gravemente queimado quando era criança, quando a mansão Donovan pegou fogo? Ele tinha um lado do rosto coberto de profundas cicatrizes, mas a nossa Bri tem a capacidade única de ver o que os outros não conseguem. Conveniente, não? 

Completamente surpreso, Erik deixou cair o queixo. 

_Ah, estou vendo que não sabia disso. 

_Ela disse alguma coisa sobre um incêndio, mas achei só que fosse para me prot..._ Erik ficou sem palavras, embora seus pensamentos se revirassem furiosamente. Seria possível? Teria realmente encontrado uma mulher que seria capaz de fitar seu rosto sem estremecer? Seria esperar demais. Não podia permitir-se ter esperança em tais coisas, pois seus sonhos poderiam colidir de repente contra a dureza da realidade. 

Lentamente, passou a mão sobre a frieza de sua máscara. Fechou os olhos, lutando contra as imagens que agora flutuavam, incontidas, em sua cabeça. O sorriso de Brielle para ele na mesa do desjejum entrou em seus pensamentos, sendo substituído pela visão de sua perna longa e graciosa, a qual naquela manhã ele tivera nas mãos. Meu Deus, a pele dela era tão macia... Maldição, isso é tudo culpa de Conner! 

_Não jogue fora uma coisa boa só porque tem medo do que pode acontecer._ Conner afirmou devagar, enquanto se levantava. Estendeu a mão para ajudar Erik a se erguer, justo no momento em que Brielle entrava. Em algum momento, durante o tempo em que se afastara, ela conseguira prender o cabelo no alto da cabeça. Embora sua aparência agora fosse mais respeitável, a raiva que inundava seu rosto a fazia parecer desalinhada. 

_Que diabos vocês andaram fazendo aqui?_ inquiriu, os punhos já cerrados na sua clássica posição de luta.

_Estávamos só conversando. Não é mesmo, Erik?_ Conner mentiu, ajudando o mascarado a levantar. 

_Oh, me poupe!_Brielle suspirou, contornando cuidadosamente as partituras espalhadas pelo chão _Já lhe disse, Conner, pra não começar brigas nesta casa. Vou tirar a sua pele se você tiver quebrado alguma coisa!

 

Buffando, Conner tirou a gravata e jogou-a por cima do ombro.

 

_Não quebramos nada. Mas obrigado por estar tão preocupada com nosso bem-estar. Estou sangrando, sabia?

_Você pode sangrar até a morte que não me importo, desde que não seja sobre os meus tapetes novos. 

Conner deu uma risada.

_Ou sobre esse lindo vestido. Nossa, Bri, você está maravilhosa hoje!

 

Timidamente levando a mão ao decote do vestido, Brielle olhou feio para o irmão, depois mancou na direção de Erik. Olhou para ele, examinando-lhe o rosto atrás de ferimentos. Ele sentiu os cantos encurvados de sua boca voltarem para cima, ligeiramente.

 

Os olhos dela sempre o fascinavam. À primeira vista pareciam ser apenas cinza, mas examinando de perto podia-se encontrar mundos de cores na infinidade de suas írises. Embora não quisesse admitir, Erik podia se imaginar perdendo-se naqueles olhos pelo resto da sua vida. Apesar de suas reservas, um grão de esperança surgira em seu coração. O que vou fazer agora?

 

_Você está bem? Ele não te machucou, machucou? 

Erik pestanejou, tentando clarear seus pensamentos quando a voz de Brielle os interrompeu. 

_Hã, disse alguma coisa?

Um sorriso puxou para cima os cantos da boca da moça com aquela falta de eloqüência nada característica nele._Perguntei se estava se sentindo bem.  
_Perfeitamente bem._ ele respondeu, dando um passo para trás.

O sorriso finalmente rompeu as reservas e espalhou-se pelo rosto dela.  
_Bom, ao menos isso. De qualquer jeito, rapazes, vim avisar que o café está pronto e...

As palavras de Brielle morreram no meio da frase, como se subitamente uma mão houvesse tapado sua boca. Seu olhar desviou-se de Erik para se fixar indistintamente acima do ombro dele. Com crescente ansiedade, ele viu as pupilas da jovem se dilatarem e cobrirem a cor de neblina de seus olhos, tornando-os quase negros. As sobrancelhas dela lentamente se ergueram enquanto uma expressão de terror tirava-lhe toda a cor do rosto.

 

_Brielle _ele começou, erguendo inseguro a mão para tocar-lhe no braço _Brielle, o que foi!

 

Percebendo a preocupação na voz de Erik, Conner veio correndo:

 

_Que está acontecendo?

_Não sei. Ela estava conversando comigo e então parou._Erik falou áspero, abanando a mão na frente do olhar vago dela_Brielle!

 

Conner assumiu um ar desconfiado e caminhou devagarinho até a irmã.

 

_Não se preocupe. Ela vai ficar bem_murmurou, empurrando um cacho do cabelo dela para trás da orelha _Ela tem tido pesadelos ultimamente?

_Como vou saber!

Conner abanou a mão e suspirou:

 

_Esquece_com cuidado, pôs a mão no ombro de Brielle, inclinou-se e aproximou a boca de sua orelha:

_Bri, querida, o que é?

 

Mesmo assim ela não respondeu; continuava a fitar o nada, sem sequer piscar. Lançando um olhar para Erik, Conner reformulou a pergunta:

 

_Bri, o que está vendo? 

Sem tirar os olhos de um ponto na parede, Brielle respondeu devagar:

 

_Está escuro. Tudo negro, mas há uma luz lá em cima. Como um relâmpago no céu. Alguém está na frente da luz, mas está muito frio. Consegue vê-lo?_suas mãos começaram a tremer violentamente, enquanto uma série de tremores sacudiu seu corpo_Está frio... e não posso respirar... não posso respirar!

 

_Que diabo está acontecendo?_ Erik perguntou alto, sua ansiedade transformando-se rapidamente em medo. E se houver alguma coisa errada? Ela parece doente... pode morrer!_Acorde-a!_ gritou. Sem pensar, agarrou-lhe os braços, sacudindo-a.

 

Brielle pestanejou e olhou para Erik; suas mãos agarraram-lhe as abas soltas da camisa:

_Não largue, Erik! Não largue!

 

_Não vou largar._ele prometeu. O medo que houvesse alguma coisa errada com ela o engasgava agora.

Tentando respirar, Brielle sorriu-lhe lentamente e um pouco da cor voltou-lhe ao rosto. O alívio inundou seu rosto enquanto seus olhos reviravam para trás e ela desmaiava nos braços de um aparvalhado Erik.  
______________________________________________________________________

 

*O famoso gato de Alice no País das Maravilhas.


	24. A Verdade de Uma Visão

A Verdade de Uma Visão

 

Devagar, Brielle tomou consciência de onde estava. A audição, primeiro sentido a retornar, atacou-a por todos os lados: o canto dos passarinhos lá fora acompanhou o ranger da cama sob seu corpo enquanto se mexia. Estranho, o que estava fazendo na cama? Seus olhos abriram com o pensamento, e pressionou a mão contra a dor que começava a pulsar em sua têmpora direita.

 

O sol que entrava pela janela do quarto iluminava o dossel escuro armado sobre sua cama. Franziu a testa para os drapeados que viu através dos dedos. O que acontecera? A última coisa que lembrava era de ter encontrado seu irmão e Erik machucados na sala.

 

Quando sentiu o colchão ceder sob o peso de outra pessoa, Brielle recuou para o lado, assustada. Mãos fortes, porém gentis, seguraram-lhe os ombros, impedindo-a de se sentar. Ela lutou contra aquelas mãos, até que a voz calmante do irmão a alcançou, acima da pressão que pulsava no interior de seu crânio:

 

_Calma, está tudo bem. Não se sente ainda.

 

Desorientada, Brielle virou a cabeça na direção da voz. Conner estava empoleirado na borda da cama, o sol por trás dele deixando seu cabelo em chamas. Seus olhos cor de esmeralda estavam escuros de preocupação, apesar do sorriso em seu rosto.

 

Lentamente, foi percebendo a sombra escura que se mexia por trás do ombro de Conner. Erik estava de pé, tenso, com as mãos atrás das costas e sua total atenção dirigida para o rosto dela:

 

_Você está bem, Brielle?_ indagou num tom seco e curto; seu maxilar cerrava-se a cada palavra.

_O que é que há? Vocês dois estão agindo como se alguém houvesse morrido!_ ela disse, assustada com a seriedade dos dois.

 

Fazendo um gesto rápido para silenciá-la, Conner inclinou-se na sua direção:

_Chh, não fale em morrer! Não creio que ele possa agüentar!

 

_Espere um momento, você não lembra do que aconteceu?_Erik exclamou, com um brilho de alarma nos olhos, e dirigiu um olhar feio para Conner_Você disse que ela ficaria bem!

 

Virando-se na cama, Conner desdenhou as preocupações do outro homem com um gesto:

 

_Quem é a velhota agora, hein? Você se preocupa mais que uma mamãe galinha!

 

_Absolutamente não!

 

_É, sim!

 

Revirando os olhos, Brielle suspirou e bateu com as mãos sobre os lençóis, imediatamente desviando a atenção dos dois homens:

 

_Com licença, eu perguntei o que está acontecendo!

 

Erik começou a caminhar pelo quarto, e respondeu antes que Conner pudesse abrir a boca:

_Você estava bem e de repente começou a balbuciar sobre Deus sabe quê, e depois desmaiou._ virou-se nos calcanhares e atirou as mãos para o ar, suas ações indicando mais que agitação; o homem estava quase ficando louco.

 

Brielle sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto com a descrição do que fizera. Olhou rápido para o irmão e segurou-lhe uma das mãos:

 

_O que eu disse, Conner?

 

O homem de olhos verdes ficou quieto por um momento, fitando Erik com cautela. Depois voltou a atenção para a irmã e suspirou.

_Você disse que estava escuro e frio, mas que havia uma luz vindo de cima. Você viu alguém tapando a luz. Também parece que não podia respirar._fez uma pausa e apertou-lhe a mão _Você tem tido pesadelos?

_Sim, a semana inteira._ela respondeu, sentando-se devagarinho, a raiva e frustração tirando-lhe o ar_Mas não sei o que nada disso significa! Por que vejo coisas que não posso entender?

 

Percebendo o que ela pensava, Conner inclinou-se e segurou-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos:

 

_Bri, não comece isso agora.

 

Brielle soltou-se com um arranco e puxou os joelhos até o queixo, abraçando as pernas:

 

_Alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer, Conner! E não posso fazer nada a respeito.

 

_Não é culpa sua, Bri. Você não pode salvar todo mundo. Não pode se culpar se alguma coisa der errado, não é você que causa essas coisas.

 

_Não, mas não fazer nada pra deter uma tragédia não é quase tão ruim quanto causá-la?_ ela gritou, querendo desesperadamente ter alguma coisa para jogar longe. Talvez se quebrasse algo se sentisse melhor.

 

Tendo parado para observar aquele estranho diálogo, Erik não conseguiu mais conter sua língua:

_De que diabo vocês dois estão falando? Eu exigo uma explicação imediatamente!_ gritou, num nível ensurdecedor. Os irmãos pararam instantaneamente de discutir e olharam boquiabertos para Erik, que tremia com uma emoção não-identificável.

_Brielle, diga-me, você está doente? Há algo errado com você?_ ele indagou, numa voz triste, o rosto assustado.

 

Brielle tirou o queixo de cima dos joelhos, boquiaberta com o estranho comportamento de Erik. Jamais o vira tão fora de si: seu cabelo escuro caía sobre o rosto, como se tivesse estado muito tempo a remexê-lo com as mãos, e até mesmo a roupa estava em desalinho. Achava já ter se acostumado com suas estranhas mudanças de ânimo, porém aquilo era algo novo.

_Não, não estou doente, Erik. Não queria agitar você. Não é medo, é? Não pode ser... ele não tem medo de nada.

 

_Não estou agitado!

 

Um lento sorriso espalhou-se pelo rosto dela com aquela fervorosa negação. Apesar da situação enervante e da preocupação óbvia nele, não podia deixar de sorrir. O aspecto desgrenhado dele era demais para não fazê-lo.

 

_Está bem, você não está preocupado.

 

Ele parou de repente, e olhou-a furioso:

 

_Pode apostar que estou! Pessoas normais não desmaiam na metade do dia sem motivo. Agora, vão me dizer o que está acontecendo ou, Deus me ajude, vou esganar os dois!

 

Conner levantou-se quando Erik deu um passo ameaçador na direção da cama e cruzou os braços.

 

_Não vou deixar que fale com Bri nesse tom_disse firmemente, franzindo a testa_Ela já tem o bastante pra se preocupar sem você.

 

_Que é isso, Conner, você sabe que ele está preocupado, pare de ser tão .

 

Relaxando um pouco, o ruivo virou-se de volta para a irmã, com um sorriso no canto da boca:

 

_Sei disso, mas o que não posso imaginar é o que você vai dizer a ele.

 

O sorriu de Brielle morreu enquanto olhava para o lado de Erik. O homem estava tenso aos pés da cama, cada músculo em seu corpo enquanto esperava que ela falasse. Ele não parecia estar com a disposição própria para ouvir a verdade. Mas, que homem está preparado para ouvir que a mulher aparententemente normal com quem conviveu durante os últimos meses é na verdade uma vidente maluca?

 

Balançando as pernas para fora da cama, Brielle se levantou, incapaz de permanecer mais tempo parada. Conner veio ajudá-la, mas ela o dispensou com um aceno de mão. Há anos não contava seu segredo a alguém de fora da família. John só viera a saber depois que se casaram. E agora que a perspectiva de contar a Erik pairava diante dela, sua ansiedade crescia, tirando-lhe o ar.

 

Torcendo as mãos, tirou o peso do pé machucado e fitou os tacos de madeira do chão, evitando o olhar de Erik.

 

_Bem, acho que lhe devo uma explicação pelos meus atos._ começou, contendo-se para não morder o lábio.

 

_Com certeza que deve!_ foi a indignada resposta.

 

Brielle hesitou, esticando os lábios. Sei que ele ficou preocupado comigo, mas com certeza não está fazendo essa situação mais fácil. Respirou fundo para acalmar o pânico que ardia em sua garganta, antes de continuar:

 

_Me desculpe se não faço muito sentido, mas é que você está me deixando nervosa. Não gosto de falar muito nisso. As pessoas tendem a me tratar de maneira diferente depois que ouvem que eu... bem... que eu...

 

As palavras haviam decididamente congelado entre seu cérebro e a boca. Brielle pegou-se mexendo os lábios como um peixe na rede, em sua luta para terminar a frase. Dizer a verdade estava se mostrando mais difícil do que imaginara. O que ele diria, depois que soubesse que ela freqüentemente sonhava com desastres antes que acontecessem? Aquilo mudaria sua amizade? Pensaria ele que estava louca? Não sei se vou agüentar se ele não aceitar isso bem.

 

Erik lentamente descruzou os braços, ao ver seu nervosismo evidente. O puxão severo de sua boca se suavizou. Com um suspiro, deixou cair os braços para os lados:

 

_Não foi minha intenção deixar você nervosa. Você sabe que às vezes saem coisas da minha boca antes que eu possa me conter.

 

Um sorriso suavizou a tensão no queixo dela, enquanto o fitava. A gentileza no tom de Erik ajudou muito com seus nervos, porém seu coração ainda se recusava a acalmar-se.

 

Compreendendo a hesitação da irmã, Conner se adiantou e pôs a mão no ombro dela:

 

_O que Bri está tentando lhe dizer é que ela tem um pouco de sangue de fada._ disse, impassível, mesmo quando sua irmã lhe deu um soco no peito.

 

_Que bobagem é essa? Aqui estou eu tentando explicar o mais cientificamente possível e você vem falar de fadas!

_Está partindo meu coração, Bri! Que irlandesa honesta torceria o nariz à menção de uma ou duas fadas? Você tem sorte de que o povo pequeno não tenha vindo lhe jogar uma praga!

 

Brielle tapou o nariz e abanou a cabeça:

 

_Erik, o que estava tentando lhe dizer é que às vezes eu consigo adivinhar o que vai acontecer antes que aconteça._ satisfeita com a explicação, soltou o fôlego e olhou para ele. Ficou um tanto desanimada com a expressão confusa dos olhos azuis.

 

_Do que está falando?

_Bri tem segunda visão._ Conner exclamou, tentando ajudar_Ela pode ver coisas que vão acontecer.

 

A preocupação enrugou a testa de Brielle enquanto esta aguardava a reação de Erik. Ele não havia imediatamente rejeitado a idéia, o que era um bom sinal. Mas não a estava olhando nos olhos e seu rosto zangado voltara a ficar vermelho - o que era mau sinal.

 

_Não estou com disposição para besteiras._ele rosnou_ Se não acham necessário me dizer o que está acontecendo, então digam! Não inventem histórias que...

 

_Infelizmente, Conner está dizendo a verdade._Brielle afirmou, devagar _Claro que ele estava brincando sobre o sangue de fada, mas o resto é verdadeiro. Desde que eu era pequena conseguia prever certos eventos antes que acontecessem._fitou os punhos cerrados e relaxou as mãos.

 

Erik ficou quieto por um instante, pensativo.

 

_Está falando sério?

_Sim.

 

Com a sua rápida resposta, o mascarado enterrou-se em seus próprios pensamentos. Com terrível fascinação, Brielle viu seu rosto se fechar, tornando-se tão e ilegível quanto uma sepultura castigada pelo tempo. Uma sensação de medo formou-se em seu estômago. De certo modo, aquele silêncio era pior que se ele a ridicularizasse.

 

Enquanto o silêncio continuava, Brielle quase podia sentir o gosto da tensão que pulsava no ar. Quando Erik finalmente ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a nos olhos, ela teve certeza de que seu coração iria explodir. Como chegara ao ponto de investir tanto sentimento com aquele homem? Por que tanta coisa parecia depender do que ele diria agora? Por favor, por favor...

 

_Foi por isso que esteve na Ópera aquela noite?_ele indagou com grande hesitação, quase como se temesse a resposta _Você sabia que o candelabro iria cair... foi por isso que apareceu por lá, não foi?

_Eu não sabia especificamente sobre o candelabro, mas sabia que alguma coisa horrível ia acontecer. Sonhei a semana inteira sobre o teatro e um incêndio. Pensando nisso agora parece óbvio, mas na época eu não conseguia somar dois e dois. É assim que começa... eu tenho sonhos. Às vezes, no entando, acontece de dia, como hoje. Esses sempre são piores... eu tenho dores de cabeça e desta vez desmaiei._ Brielle lidou com o pé machucado, de modo que o peso se concentrasse mais nos ossos da frente que no calcanhar. Era impressão sua ou aquilo no rosto dele era culpa? Por que ele deveria se sentir culpado?

 

Erik inclinou a cabeça afirmativamente, mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou de novo para o chão.

 

_Aria vivia me dizendo que você vinha de uma família de videntes, mas achei que ela estivesse brincando._ disse, um sorriso repuxando-lhe os cantos da boca enquanto coçava pensativamente o queixo.

 

_Você está aceitando isso muito bem._ Brielle observou, desconfiada. Viera a perceber que Erik era um homem de grande paixão: sua tranqüila aquiescência era enervante. Havia esperado que ele explodisse. Não pode ser tão fácil assim.

 

_Durante toda a minha vida, vim a descobrir que nada é o que parece_ele deu de ombros.

 

Brielle franziu a testa com aquela frase ambígua:

 

_Por causa do seu trabalho nos bastidores da Ópera?

 

O segredo, que fazia tão parte de sua pessoa, e ensombreceu a expressão do mascarado momentaneamente:

_Acho que pode dizer assim. Não tenho o direito de julgar ninguém. Se você diz que alguma coisa é verdade, então deve ser. Achei que agora você já devesse confiar em mim o bastante para não se preocupar.

 

Sem saber como agir, Brielle começou a girar furiosamente a aliança em seu dedo. Toda a ansiedade gratamente começou a se dissipar, a despeito de sua dúvida. Não podia ter esperado uma reação mais calma: na verdade, era desconcertante que ele se mostrasse tão compreensivo. Porém Brielle era inteligente o bastante para não olhar os dentes de um cavalo dado; se ele lhe oferecia compreensão, ela a aceitaria sem perguntas.

 

_No futuro vou precisar lembrar disso_murmurou com uma risadinha_Mas por ora eu suponho...

 

O eco distante de uma batida na porta interrompeu-a no meio da frase. Brielle tirou os olhos de Erik para fitar momentaneamente a porta. Sem mais uma palavra, parou de mexer na aliança e saiu mancando pelo quarto. Quando alcançou a porta, já estava fumegando:

 

_Por Deus, se forem aqueles dois policiais impossíveis de novo, vou enfiar um ferro quente nos traseiros deles!_bufou, completamente lívida com a idéia de que Le Clarke houvesse retornado. Sua dor de cabeça pulsante, somada aos aborrecimentos da manhã, não deixava espaço para paciência ou compreensão. Ela queria sangue.

 

Ao passar pela porta e entrar no corredor, Conner gritou atrás dela:

 

_Ei, de que policiais você está falando?

 

Ignorando o irmão, Brielle continuou, recolhendo as saias para ir mais depressa. Podia ouvir os dois homens seguindo-a, seus passos mais pesados abafando o som dos seus. Ao passar pelo porta-guarda-chuvas de mogno, parou um instante e apanhou uma bengala com cabo de prata. Apertando-a com uma força de embranquecer os dedos da mão, brandiu-a com intenções assassinas enquanto dirigia-se à porta.

 

A mão de Conner em seu ombro a impediu de abrir a porta e rachar a cabeça do visitante:

_Vamos, Bri, isso é jeito de receber uma visita? Me deixe cuidar da situação, especialmente for mesmo a polícia.

 

_Está bem, faça como quiser. Mas eles só passarão sobre o meu cadáver._ ela rosnou, dando espaço para Conner chegar à porta.

 

_Meu Deus!_Conner exclamou com uma risada_Você está terrível hoje! Erik, não sei como foi que você suportou a companhia dela durante tanto tempo!_ gritou sobre o ombro para Erik, que estava um pouco atrás.

_Foi uma tortura, asseguro-lhe._foi a bem-humorada resposta.

 

Enxotando Brielle com o pé, Conner mordeu o lábio para não cair na gargalhada:

 

_Sabia que havia um motivo para eu gostar de você._riu, abrindo a porta. Foi só olhar o homem elegantemente vestido no alpendre e seu sorriso desapareceu.

 

Andrew fastidiosamente puxou um fio da manga do casaco ao olhar para Conner. Embora sua expressão fosse polida, uma ponta de desgosto endurecia os lagos negros de seus olhos:

 

_Bom dia, Conner, é bom ver você de nov...

 

Sem uma palavra, Conner tirou a mão da maçaneta e deu um tapa na porta, batendo-a na cara de Andrew. Voltando a sorrir, virou-se na direção dos outros:

 

_Alguém está com fome? Eu adoraria um bom prato de bacon com ovos...

 

_Conner!_Brielle exclamou, horrorizada_O que deu em você? Não pode fechar a porta na cara do homem!

 

Uma ponta de maldade apareceu no sorriso habitualmente fácil do ruivo:

 

_Se houvesse um homem no pórtico eu concordaria com você.

 

Um grunhido de aprovação veio de onde Erik estava.

 

Brielle olhou para o teto rezando por paciência, depois lançou aos dois homens um olhar gelado o bastante para queimar um campo no final do verão. Ergueu a bengala em sua mão e deu um bom golpe no traseiro de Conner. Com um grito, o ruivo fugiu dela e correu para onde Erik estava, encostado contra a parede. Ambos os homens tinham a mesma expressão furiosa e revoltada.

 

_Não deixe aquele afetado entrar, Bri! Você sabe o que eu penso dos ingleses, e dele em particular. Ao menos quando você se casou com um inglês, John não era um cretino.

 

_Doce Mary! Esta casa é dele, Conner! E não vou tomar parte na sua grosseria! Não posso simplesmente mandá-lo embora!

 

Erik remexeu-se no seu lugar e abriu a boca para apoiar Conner:

 

_Claro que pode.Tranque a porta e livre-nos da sua presença indesejada.

 

Brielle abanou a cabeça, suspirando:

 

_Havia esperado, dado meu ferimento e os outros problemas desta manhã, que vocês dois me dessem mais apoio. Mas acho que é pedir demais!_ brandindo a bengala, ergueu as sombrancelhas nevadas para eles_Se não vão se comportar, então por favor saiam desta parte da casa.

 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, indignados, durante vários segundos, até que Conner se virou e saiu furioso pelo corredor. Agora sozinha com Erik no hall de entrada, Brielle pôs a bengala contra a parede.

 

_Também está bravo comigo por eu ser a única pessoa educada nesta casa?_inquiriu, erguendo o queixo em desafio.

_Não,_ele começou, empurrando-se da parede e deixando cair os braços_mas não posso compreender por que você insiste em lisonjear Lorde Donovan. É realmente confuso.

 

_Por favor, Erik, por que não entende? Sozinha ele já me deixa nervosa o bastante, mas sem o seu apoio a situação fica dez vezes pior.

 

_Talvez você esteja pedindo demais._ele replicou friamente, toda a preocupação e piedade do início da manhã completamente dissipadas. Antes que Brielle abrisse a boca para discutir mais, Erik deu-lhe as costas e saiu pelo corredor. Ela pôs a mão sobre a maçaneta no momento exato que ouvia a porta dos fundos bater.

 

O desapontamento acomodou-se em suas entranhas enquanto abria a porta com um sorriso forçado:

 

_Olá, Andrew. Entre.

 

Tirando o chapéu enquanto entrava, Andrew percorreu rapidamente o hall de entrada com o olhar:

 

_Foi a minha imaginação ou o seu querido irmão voltou da Inglaterra para uma visita?

_Sim, ele voltou._Brielle aliviou-o do chapéu e sobretudo, pendurando-os num gancho atrás da porta.

 

_Deve ser difícil para ele achar tempo em sua agenda para vir visitá-la com freqüência. Ele pretende ficar muito tempo?_ele indagou educadamente, seguindo Brielle até a biblioteca.

_Na verdade, não faço a menor idéia de quanto tempo ele vai ficar._Brielle respondeu com uma risada. Como Andrew não riu também, ela pigarreou timidamente.

 

_Humm, seria uma pena se ele fosse embora logo. Odeio que fique sozinha aqui.

 

Sentando-se perto da janela, Brielle foi momentaneamente distraída pela visão de Erik rachando lenha no quintal. Pelo jeito, ele escolhera um trabalho braçal para descarregar a raiva. Olhou de novo para o homem sentado à sua frente e sorriu:

 

_Oh, mas não estou sozinha. Você sabe que Erik ainda está aqui.

 

Uma expressão de surpresa passou pelo rosto de Andrew enquanto ele tirava as luvas, uma de cada vez. Lentamente, torceu o couro das luvas em sua mão, estreitando os olhos.

 

_Está? Aonde eu estava com a cabeça? Devo ter esquecido.

 

_Tinha alguma razão para acreditar que ele não estivesse aqui?

_Claro que não. Apenas falei sem pensar.

 

Aliviada, Brielle apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira. Por um momento, o temor de que Erik estivesse pensando em partir sem avisá-la havia gelado sua espinha, mas sua apreensão rapidamente se dissipou. Que bobagem. Ele não iria embora...

 

Tamborilando o dedo sobre o braço forrado de couro da cadeira, olhou mais uma vez para a janela:

 

_Como vão seus negócios em Paris? Imagino que estejam indo bem.

 

Brielle queria realmente escutar a resposta de Andrew, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do homem que trabalhava no quintal. Em algum ponto durante a conversa, Erik havia tirado o casaco e o pendurara sobre um dos moirões da cerca.

 

Ela inspirou fundo enquanto olhava o machado subir e cortar o ar frio. A lâmina desceu rápida e partiu com eficiência um pedaço de madeira ao meio; ela quase podia sentir o impacto do golpe, embora não pudesse ouvi-lo. Mesmo de onde estava, dava para perceber o suor empapando a camisa branca de Erik e produzindo vapor ao redor de sua testa. Mordendo o lábio, Brielle virou a cabeça para a janela e para o homem lá fora.

 

Andrew, não tendo percebido sua desatenção, continuava a exaltar os detalhes de seus progressos em Paris:

 

_Uma coisa que aprendi na França é que é necessário manter-se alerta em todos os tipos de negócio. Se você se distrair por um momento pode ter certeza de que alguma coisa está faltando. Mas fiquei surpreso ao descobrir...

 

Apesar dos melhores esforços de Brielle, seus olhos e sua mente desviavam-se para a janela. Havia algo calmamente em ter Erik à vista; o suave erguer e abaixar do machado fluíam igualmente quase como algo passado num sonho. Por alguma razão, sua ansiedade habitual sobre Andrew não estava presente hoje.

 

Brielle endireitou a postura ao ver Aria atravessar o quintal na direção de Erik - sem casaco, como sempre. O inverno estava no fim; ainda havia gelo no lago, e, embora a neve já houvesse derretido, deixando apenas lama gelada, o ar ainda era de um frio ártico. Brielle esticou os lábios e franziu a testa. Essa menina está determinada a ficar doente.

 

Deu uma tossidinha e pôs-se de pé, feliz por ter uma desculpa para escapar da fala interminável de Andrew:

 

_Desculpe-me, mas acabei de ver que Aria saiu sem casaco. Ainda está frio lá fora o bastante para ela ficar resfriada. Vou dar uma corrida lá fora pra me certificar de que ela vista alguma coisa quente. Fique aqui se quiser, já volto.

 

Andrew pôs-se igualmente de pé e passou a mão sobre as lapelas de sua jaqueta bem talhada:

 

_Vou acompanhá-la, então.

 

Ela conseguiu disfarçar a raiva antes que essa transparecesse:

 

_Como quiser...

 

Suspirando, Brielle mancou até a porta. Ao atravessar o hall de entrada, pôs o próprio casaco sobre os ombros e pôs os óculos escuros. Tirou o casaco de Aria do gancho, colocou-o embaixo do braço e enfiou um par de galochas muito grandes para seu pés. Mal posso esperar até que a lama toda seque.

 

Arregaçou as saias e passou pela porta sem esperar por Andrew. Devagar, atravessou a lama com as galochas fazendo vácuo a cada passo que dava. Aria ergueu os olhos e viu a mãe aproximando-se da pilha de lenha. A criança apontou e disse alguma coisa a Erik. O homem apoiou o machado no ombro e seguiu o olhar de Aria; seu rosto imediatamente se ensombreceu ao ver o par que se aproximava. Enxugou a testa com a mão, baixou o machado e cruzou os braços.

 

Brielle estacou, acompanhando os movimentos dele com os olhos. O suor que causava vapor sobre sua pele grudava-lhe a camisa nos lugares certos. O sangue subiu ao rosto de Brielle ao descobrir-se fitando abertamente os suaves planos e vales sobre o torso dele. Céus, dá pra lavar roupa nesse estômago! pensou, baixando os óculos para ver melhor.

 

Muito distante, sentiu Andrew segurar seu cotovelo e fazer-lhe uma pergunta. Abanando a cabeça, tirou os olhos de Erik e voltou a atenção para o homem a seu lado:

 

_Que é?

_Está atolada aí? Quer que eu ajude?

 

_Oh, não, obrigada._ela sorriu, livrando-se dele e voltando a lama, apressadamente. Protegendo os olhos com a mão por causa do sol, aproximou-se de Erik e Aria, com as saias levantadas:

 

_Aria, você sabe que não deve brincar aqui fora sem casaco.

 

A menina sorriu para a mãe com um daqueles seus sorrisos capazes de derreter uma pedra. Quando a mulher de cabelos brancos não pareceu comovida com essa tática, a garotinha concordou com um gesto de cabeça e aproximou-se, a fim de que a mãe lhe pusesse o casaco. Abotoando apertado a roupa, Brielle finalmente sorriu:

 

_Pronto. Assim é melhor, não? Agora pode brincar à vontade._ falou, dispensando a garota com um tapinha na cabeça. Já que Erik não a estava mais entretendo com o corte da lenha, Aria correu a perseguir um esquilo perto do lago.

 

Cerrando a mãos sobre os quadris enquanto via a filha correr pelo quintal, Brielle suspirou:

 

_Eu juro que essa menina esqueceria a cabeça se não estivesse presa nela.

 

Normalmente Erik teria rido com uma frase dessas, mas desta vez ele permaneceu rígido e silencioso. Quando Brielle olhou para ele, irritou-se ao vê-lo apunhalando Andrew com os olhos. Felizmente, Andrew não percebera a rudeza do mascarado: estava muito ocupado perseguindo Aria com os olhos semicerrados.

 

_Será apropriado essa menina ser tão selvagem? Não deveria estar aprendendo a se tornar uma jovem lady?

 

Antes que Brielle pudesse abrir a boca, Erik pulou com a resposta:

 

_Uma criança deveria ter permissão de fazer o que quiser por mais tempo possível. Ela logo terá de crescer. Quem é você para querer tirar a infância dela?

 

O sorriso educado deixou o rosto de Andrew enquanto ele voltava um olhar gelado na direçào de Erik:

 

_E quem é você para falar comigo nesse tom? Não faz muito tempo que o castigo para tal insolência era a forca!

 

_Esquece onde está, sir. Estamos na França. Aqui aliviamos lordes emproados de suas cabeças!

 

Com um grande suspiro, Brielle bateu palmas para chamar a atenção:

 

_Vamos, cavalheiros! Devemos todos ser civilizados. Afinal..._ parou no meio da frase e levantou os olhos ao ouvir um gritinho deliciado da filha. Aria entrara no lago e acabara de cair sentada sobre o gelo.

 

_Aria, saia já desse gelo! Você sabe que não deve brincar no lago sem um adulto para segurar sua mão. Vai quebrar a cabeça se não tomar cuidado! Saia daí agora mesmo!

 

Brielle afastou-se dos dois homens e foi caminhando até a lagoa, quando a filha ignorou a ordem. A diversão de escorregar sobre o gelo era atraente demais para a menina ter bom senso. Atrás de si, Brielle ouviu Andrew insultar Erik de novo. Pelo menos o mascarado estava tentando controlar seu gênio; afinal, ainda não batera em Andrew.

 

A marcha de Brielle em direção ao lago parou abruptamente quando uma de suas botas afundou irremediavelmente na lama. Brielle olhou para trás, em busca de ajuda:

 

_Querem parar de discutir! _gritou, puxando a perna em vão_Erik, pode me ajudar, por favor?

 

Depois de fitar Andrew com intenso ódio por vários minutos tensos, Erik finalmente virou seu olhar furioso para ela:

_Você não devia estar caminhando sobre esse pé! Vai abrir todos os pontos!

 

Brielle torceu o nariz para Erik, enquanto este vinha em sua direção, mas não deu a réplica que estava presa em sua garganta. Em vez disso, mandou mais uma vez Aria sair do gelo. Andrew permaneceu rígido perto da pilha de lenha, seus olhos escuros brilhando furiosamente à luz fria do sol.

 

Quando Erik se aproximou, Brielle sorriu-lhe timidamente:

 

_Fiquei presa nesta maldita lama.

 

_É o que parece._ ele replicou de sobrancelha erguida.

 

_Eu poderia sair daqui sozinha, mas aí... _ uma misteriosa onda de pânico fechou a garganta de Brielle, impedindo-a de terminar. Pressionou a mão contra o coração que galopava, tentando a fonte de seu súbito alarma. Pequenas flâmulas vermelhas agitavam-se intensamente em sua cabeça. Estranho, isso só acontece quando um de meus sonhos vai se tornar reali...

 

Suas próprias palavras voltaram aos seus pensamentos: "Está tão frio... tão escuro... não consigo respirar..."

 

Sentiu seus olhos se escancararem de terror enquanto aquelas palavras se juntavam numa imagem em sua mente. Erik parou diante dela, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao vê-la tão pálida. Engasgando, ela se ouviu murmurar roucamente:

 

_O gelo... Aria, saia do gelo. _ dolorosamente buscando o fôlego, gritou:_Aria, saia do gelo já!

 

O silêncio total que se seguiu às suas palavras foi ensurdecedor. Apenas um som interrompeu o zunido em seus ouvidos: um barulho alto ecoou perto do celeiro, enquanto Brielle virava a cabeça tão rápido que achou que fosse quebrar o pescoço. Abriu a boca para gritar de novo, mas um rangido agourento preencheu o silêncio, antes que ela conseguisse.

 

O tempo parou nos próximos instantes. Brielle viu o sorriso de sua filha lentamente desaparecer enquanto a menina olhava para as rachaduras que se formavam aos seus pés. A mulher levantou a mão com grande dificuldade, esticando o braço como se tentasse arrancar a filha do gelo e puxá-la para terra firme. 

Logo em seguida, o tempo voltou ao seu curso normal. Brielle assustou-se quando um estalo ensurdecedor soou pelo quintal, e, fechando os olhos por um momento, virou o rosto para o lado. Um grito de criança cortou o ar por quase um segundo, antes que fosse interrompido. 

Brielle abriu os olhos e fitou a lagoa agora vazia diante dela. Apenas um grande buraco negro assinalava o lugar aonde sua filha estivera momentos atrás. Naquele instante, o mundo estreitou-se e desapareceu na escuridão sob o gelo. Seu coração parou, mesmo quando Brielle cambaleou para a frente, os punhos diante da boca.

_ARIA!_ gritou, mas apenas seu próprio eco a respondeu, antes de ser tragado pelo buraco no gelo.


	25. A Verdade de Uma Visão II

A Verdade de Uma Visão - II

 

_ARIA!_ Brielle gritou, mas apenas seu próprio eco a respondeu, antes de ser tragado pelo buraco no gelo. 

Sem pensar, atirou-se para afrente, cambaleando quando seus pés se soltaram das imensas galochas, que ficaram ali de pé, plantadas no meio do quintal. Correndo com apenas um par de chinelos de andar em casa sobre a lama gelada, as saias erguidas sobre os joelhos, só conseguia gritar o nome da filha repetidamente, cada grito mais miserável que o anterior. O ar queimava em seus pulmões a cada inspiração, e seu pânico cauterizava uma trilha familiar de sofrimento direto ao coração. Com a adrenalina bombeada em seu sangue, suas pernas esticavam-se além do normal, numa velocidade frenética; já estava perto da lagoa antes que algum pensamento coerente pudesse se formar em sua cabeça. Isto não pode estar acontecendo! É um sonho! Não pode estar acontecendo!

 

Enquanto Brielle escorregava sem cerimônia pelo pequeno aterro na borda do lago, sua mente recordava outras perdas, outras mortes. O brilho do gelo espalhado à sua frente embaçou-se quando a imagem de seu pai dando o último suspiro se enfiou em seus pensamentos.

 

Ela o vira morrer, segurara sua mão enquanto o corpo dele ficava rígido e frio, sentira-se impotente durante as semanas de sua doença. Fora realmente espantoso: num momento ele estava apertando sua mão e no seguinte já se fora. Como era possível uma vida de tamanha generosidade e paixão se apagasse sem que um relâmpago rasgasse o céu ou o mundo acabasse?

 

Ele simplesmente se apagara.

 

E, aos quinze anos, Brielle quisera partir com ele. Apagar-se e deixar aquela dor ardente, que entorpecia o pensamento e que assombrara todos os dias que se seguiram. As pessoas lhe diziam que o tempo curava todas as feridas, que ela acabaria superando. Mas a triste verdade, percebera, é que a dor da perda jamais é esquecida ou curada: ela apenas perde a força. A verdade é que a morte é dolorosa apenas para os vivos. Ela se encerra profundamente no coração, machucando e permanecendo lá.

 

Dois anos depois que ela e Conner perderam o pai, Brielle conhecera os irmãos Donovan. Fora de início apresentada a Andrew. Conner, ainda aos vinte anos, já conseguira fazer nome como violinista em meio à nata da sociedade de Dublin. Fora durante uma de suas apresentações que ela havia, literalmente, esbarrado em Andrew. O jovem lorde fora educado, apesar dela ter sido desajeitada, e a convidara, juntamente com Conner, para uma festa que ia dar para seu irmão mais novo.

 

Os Sinclairs haviam aceito o convite, embora Brielle detestasse multidões. Comparecera à festa apenas porque sentia, em algum lugar de seu coração, que era importante. A festa em si fora horrivelmente tediosa, cheia de aristocratas britânicos falando sem parar enquanto Brielle desejava escapar aos seus olhares. Fugindo da multidão, encontrara refúgio no terraço que ficava sobre o jardim. Fora lá que conhecera John, que também estava se escondendo da festa.

 

Depois daquele primeiro encontro, Brielle soube que o desposaria. Alguma coisa no tranqüilo bom humor dele, em sua timidez, despertara seu coração partido. Ela o amara por isso, amara-o com mais intensidade do que o ar que respirava. John a tirara da sombra da sepultura de seu pai e a ensinara a viver de novo. 

E então ele morrera. Levara um tiro na cabeça, longe de casa e longe dela. Brielle sentira sua morte antes mesmo que o Exército lhe mandasse a nota oficial. Quando John morrera, ela morrera com ele.

Mas, ao contrário de quando seu pai se fora, John havia deixado alguma coisa para suavizar a tristeza. Ele lhe dera vida, lhe dera Aria. E agora, confrontada com a perspectiva de perder outro ente querido para o insaciável apetite da Morte, o coração de Brielle se rebelava, recusando-se a aceitar aquela dor de novo. 

Lutou para manter o equilíbrio enquanto dava seus primeiros passos incertos sobre o gelo. As solas macias de seus chinelos não ofereciam tração enquanto ela meio escorregava, meio deslizava, girando os braços sobre a cabeça. Todas as lembranças, todos os pensamentos saíram de sua cabeça menos um mantra, repetido sem cessar: Vamos, querida. Suba. Respire. Vamos, querida.

 

Como que impelida a agir pela força do pensamento de Brielle, Aria emergiu através da água, e suas mãozinhas agarraram a borda do gelo. Apenas alguns segundos haviam se passado desde que caíra na água, mas no coração de sua mãe havia se passado uma vida inteira. Aria agarrou-se ao gelo, tentando desesperadamente manter-se acima da água, enquanto suas mãos escorregavam na superfície e seu corpinho tremia violentamente.

 

Brielle apressou-se, mais levada agora pela esperança que pelo desespero:

 

_Aria! Segure-se! Não se mexa, estarei aí agora mesmo!

Embora a criança não pudesse formar nenhuma afirmativa coerente com os dentes que tremiam, conseguiu mexer a cabeça para mostrar que entendera. Sem diminuir o passo, Brielle escorregou desajeitadamente mais para perto da filha, embora seus pés constantemente ameaçassem deslizar a cada passo. Quando se aproximou do centro da lagoa, o gelo sob seus pés começou a estalar agourentamente. Brielle olhou para baixo e moveu-se mais devagar, momentaneamente atenta à teia de aranha de rachaduras que se espraiava ao redor do buraco.

 

Ainda distante de Aria, Brielle cuidadosamente caminhou, prestando atenção ao menor aviso vindo de baixo. Ouviu seu nome ser chamado, mas ignorou os gritos e deu outro passo. Com um estalo, seu pé quebrou a superfície enfraquecida e mergulhou na água congelante, até o quadril. Ela caiu, batendo com força; o choque tirou o ar de seus pulmões e cachos de cabelo se soltaram e espalharam sobre o gelo. Lutando para tomar fôlego, Brielle ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os de Aria, através dos poucos metros de gelo que ainda as separavam. Lutando novamente contra a dor em sua perna, esticou a mão, numa tentativa desesperada de alcançar a filha.

 

_Tente pegar a minha mão, amor!_gritou, forçando cada músculo de seu corpo, desejando que seu braço pudesse esticar um pouco mais.

 

Aria, com o rosto azul sob uma massa de cabelo molhado, ergueu um braço e acenou-o na direção da mãe, enquanto batia freneticamente as pernas para manter metade do corpo fora da água. Brielle fez um gesto encorajador com a cabeça e avançou, ignorando a dor dos arranhões causados pelo gelo em sua coxa.

_Só mais um pouquinho._murmurou pelos lábios trêmulos enquanto seus dedos quase roçavam os da filha. Medo e esperança lutaram em seu peito, tirando-lhe o fôlego. Só mais um pouco... cantou mentalmente, mesmo quando o gelo sob seu corpo deu um terrível solavanco. Um pouco mais... só um pouco... 

De repente, através do túnel estreito da sua concentração, Brielle sentiu um puxão na borda da saia. Seu corpo foi puxado para longe de Aria quando a mão em sua roupa deu outro puxão, buscando depois uma de suas mãos. Gritando em protesto, ela lutou contra as mãos que agora agarravam sua manga. O gelo deu um estalo agudo quando seu peso foi retirado da parte enfraquecida. 

_NÃÃO! Eu quase consegui! Me largue!_ berrou, unhando o gelo, numa tentativa desesperada de retardar seu recuo.

 

As mãos em seu tornozelo inesperadamente a soltaram, apenas para agarrarem a gola de seu agasalho. Quando o tecido foi puxado, os gritos de Brielle engasgaram com o aperto na garganta. Lutando freneticamente, Brielle tentou se livrar da pressão no pescoço. Sem se perturbar com seus ataques, as mãos a puxaram violentamente para trás, apanhando-lhe a perna que caíra através do gelo e afastando-a de onde a filha ainda estava agarrada, no meio do lago.

_Pare de lutar, Brielle!_ veio uma ordem, quando uma das mãos frenéticas dela bateu ferozmente em pele nua. 

Andrew continuou a puxá-la para trás; seus caríssimos sapatos de verniz escorregavam sobre o gelo, quase fazendo-o cair.

 

_O gelo está muito instável. Se você tivesse ficado lá mais tempo, teríamos que salvá-la também!

Em seu pânico, Brielle mal conseguia ouvir; seus olhos estavam presos em Aria, apesar da sua luta selvagem. A menina havia parado de bater as pernas e agora apenas se pendurava molemente sobre a borda do buraco, os grandes olhos cinzentos fechados de exaustão. Preciosos momentos já haviam se passado desde que Aria caíra na água congelante. Brielle sabia, a despeito de seu estado de quase delírio, que logo seu bebê não conseguiria mais se segurar e escorregaria de volta para dentro da escuridão da água. Ao ver o crescente enfraquecimento da filha, Brielle ignorou os argumentos de Andrew e lutou ainda mais contra seus braços. Tenho que pegá-la... ela não pode morrer... se morrer não terei nada... nada.

 

Gritando até a garganta doer, Brielle bateu os calcanhares sobre o gelo, lutando em vão para se libertar. Quando Andrew subitamente a largou, ela caiu de costas e bateu com a cabeça na ponta do sapato dele. Antes que pudesse se erguer sobre os joelhos, o jovem lorde se curvou e levantou-a com facilidade, segurando-lhe os braços com força suficiente para machucar. Deu-lhe uma boa sacudida, mas quando ela lutou mais uma vez, ele friamente recuou com a mão e esbofeteou Brielle no rosto. Tocando o queixo dolorido, Brielle parou, e lágrimas chocadas surgiram em seus olhos.

 

_Não vou deixar que arrisque sua vida cometendo uma tolice quando não é necessário!_ele começou, seus olhos negros absorvendo a luz da primavera e refletindo o rosto em pânico da moça.

 

Fechando a boca ferozmente, Brielle tirou a mão do rosto, apenas para esbofetear Andrew. O homem piscou, atônito, enquanto ela lhe berrava na cara:

 

_Você não entende! Não há tempo!

 

Voltando a si, ele sacudiu-a de novo; a veia em sua têmpora pulsava furiosamente:

 

_Podemos arrumar uma corda e todos estarão seguros. Se alguém voltar àquele gelo, ele cederá.

 

Brielle virou o rosto, sem querer ou sem poder ouvir a calma lógica em sua voz. Seus olhos caíram sobre Erik, a uma curta distância. O homem de cabelos escuros estava retesado como se fosse entrar em ação a qualquer momento; cada músculo de seu corpo pulsava com uma tensão que ela quase podia sentir no ar. Sua atenção estava inteiramente concentrada em Aria, enquanto esta lutava para manter a cabeça fora da água.

 

Lentamente, Erik voltou o olhar para Brielle, e esta ficou surpresa ao ver em seus olhos azuis o mesmo terror que ela sentia no próprio coração. Enquanto ele endurecia o maxilar, lutando contra o pânico, seu rosto perdia toda a cor. Agitando-se ainda mais depois de ver o estado emocional dela, Erik deu um passo na direção do gelo porém hesitou, como se debatesse consigo mesmo o que fazer em seguida.

 

Incapaz de suportar a sensação de impotência que lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos, Brielle deu um arranco para se livrar do abraço de Andrew. Ao fazer isso, virou a cabeça para olhar para Aria. A visão da criança afundando cada vez mais naquele frio mortal enviou novas ondas de horror através do seu sangue, quase fazendo-a desmaiar com a intensidade da emoção.

 

_Alguém faça alguma coisa!_ gritou, debatendo-se contra o aperto de torquês do lorde.

 

Ao ouvir suas palavras, Erik deu um pulo, seus olhos voltando-se furiosamente de Aria para Brielle, várias vezes. Quando a criança escorregou e submergiu de novo, o mascarado entrou em ação.

 

Suas longas e esguias pernas eram borrões enquanto Erik corria pelo gelo, as fortes botas de trabalho que vestia impedindo os escorregões que haviam retardado os movimentos de Brielle e Andrew. Chegando em poucos minutos aonde Aria desaparecera, ele caiu de joelhos, depois sobre o estômago, espalhando seu peso enquanto se aproximava do buraco. Brielle reteve o fôlego, observando seu lento progresso, até que a mão dele chegou até a água, agarrou o bracinho mole de Aria e puxou-a de volta à superfície.

 

Um alívio tão forte que enfraqueceu seus joelhos tomou conta da mulher, que levou a mão à boca para abafar um soluço estrangulado. Deixou-se cair no chão, apesar do apoio de Andrew, e espalhou os dedos sobre o gelo, numa tentativa de se livrar das mãos do cunhado, enquanto este lhe envolvia a cintura com o braço.

 

_Não largue, Erik! Não largue!_gritou, mordendo o lábio enquanto via o homem lentamente tirar a menina da água escura. Como se ele o fizesse, uma voz sussurrou em sua mente.

Agarrando-se nervosamente ao gelo, Brielle ignorou o fato de que não conseguia mais sentir os dedos. Cada célula de seu corpo, cada parcela de sua força estavam concentradas nas duas pessoas no meio do lago. Com muito cuidado, Erik tirou uma inconsciente Aria da água; a menina não podia mais ajudar em seu próprio salvamento, pois sua temperatura corporal havia descido tanto que ela já nem tremia mais.

Brielle ficou apavorada quando uma das mãos de Erik, a qual ele estivera apoiando contra a borda do buraco, quebrou uma vasta porção de gelo e mergulhou na água. O homem de cabelos escuros parou um instante e tentou recuar, mas apenas derrubou outro pedaço do gelo. Várias pragas coloridas flutuaram sobre o lago enquanto ele sacudia o braço encharcado, tentando secá-lo o melhor possível.

_Tome cuidado!_Brielle gritou, suas palavras de aviso causando outra série de palavrões.

 

Erik conseguiu tirar Aria completamente da água e colocou-a a seu lado. Virando-se com cuidado e empurrando o corpinho mole diante dele, conseguiu virar o rosto para olhar Brielle e Andrew. Ergueu o rosto e fitou os olhos ansiosos de Brielle; e macacos a mordessem se ele não lhe deu uma piscada, antes de dar outro empurrão em Aria, em direção à beira do lago.

Abanando a cabeça com aquela galanteria, Brielle começava a relaxar quando o gelo perto dos pés de Erik se partiu, derrubando metade do seu corpo na água. Uma expressão de dor torceu-lhe a boca numa careta enquanto ele lutava para tirar as pernas de dentro d'água. Arquejando, Brielle levantou-se num pulo, arrastando Andrew consigo. Tonta de pavor enquanto dava um passo à frente, quase tropeçou quando suas pernas entorpecidas não a sustentaram. O braço de Andrew que envolvia seus quadris apertou-se, impedindo-a de avançar.

 

Virando-se no aperto dele, Brielle socou-o no peito:

_Andrew, faça alguma coisa, nós temos que ajudá-lo!

_Isso é exatamente o que eu falava a respeito._o jovem lorde resmungou em resposta, aparentemente sem perceber a seriedade da situação, enquanto via com frieza a luta de Erik para sair do gelo.

 

Com um rangido, o gelo novamente cedeu aonde Erik estava, com meio corpo sobre o gelo e a outra metade dentro d'água. Gritando, o mascarado mergulhou completamente, desaparecendo de vista por um momento, apenas para ressurgir quase instantaneamente. Sacudiu-se e cuspiu água, depois agarrou com uma das mãos a borda do gelo; sua outra mão colou-se ao rosto, pois as amarras que prendiam sua máscara começavam a se soltar. Aria, tendo reunido forças para se sentar, inclinou-se e agarrou fracamente a mão de Erik; um grito lamentoso partiu de sua boquinha trêmula.

Outro tipo de pânico iniciou-se dentro do coração de Brielle naquele momento. Erik era um amigo próximo, porém o que sentia agora era muito mais que preocupação por um amigo. Estava aterrorizada, quase paralisada de medo. Quase como se...

 

O som de um par de botas batendo através do quintal despertou-a do torpor em que se encontrava. Brielle virou-se e riu histericamente quando viu o irmão correndo na direção deles. 

_Por que vocês dois estão parados aí?_ o ruivo indagou furioso enquanto passava por eles com uma comprida corda nas mãos.

 

_Conner, Aria caiu dentro d'água, e quando Erik tentou tirá-la, ele... 

_Eu sei!_ foi a resposta apressada, enquanto Conner rapidamente fazia um laço com a corda _Eu vi da janela. Levei uma eternidade para achar o tipo certo de corda naquele maldito celeiro!

 

_Depressa! Pare de falar e faça alguma coisa!

Com facilidade, Conner girou o laço sobre a cabeça, seus olhos verdes fitos nas duas pessoas no meio da lagoa. Antes que ele atirasse a corda, Erik deu outro empurrão em Aria, deslizando seu corpinho para longe dele: 

_Lace-a primeiro!_gritou, batendo os dentes, enquanto seu corpo tremia com violência.

Concordando, Conner voltou a atenção para a sobrinha e deixou o laço voar. A corda caiu sobre os bracinhos erguidos da menina, e com um rápido puxão o ruivo apertou o laço, envolvendo-lhe os pulsos e puxando-a para a praia. Mancando o mais rapidamente que podia, Brielle caiu de joelhos e tomou sua garotinha nos braços, sufocando-a de beijos histéricos, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem fitos no homem que se debatia na água. Graças a Deus... graças a Deus!

 

Lutando para tirar a corda de Aria com esta ainda presa nos braços da mãe, Conner finalmente deu um apertão no nariz de Brielle para fazê-la ficar quieta. Surpresa com essa estranha ação, a mulher parou e olhou-o; ele rapidamente desamarrou a corda e endireitou-se.

 

_Conner, é melhor tirar aquele homem abençoado da água _ela afirmou, apertando protetoramente a filha contra o peito.

 

_É o que eu estava planejando, sua boba._ele replicou, girando a corda sobre a cabeça mais uma vez. Olhando atentamente, esperou o momento certo para fazer o laço voar. _Andrew, faça alguma coisa útil e vá buscar um médico._falou áspero, sem tirar os olhos do alvo.

_Desculpe, mas você não me dá ordens absol...

_Não, é verdade: não há desculpa pra você! _ele cortou rápido_ Erik, levante o braço! 

Hesitando, Erik lançou um olhar para Brielle, que estava ajoelhada na beira do lago. Depois de vários segundos, lentamente ele tirou a mão do rosto e, lutando para obedecer à ordem de Conner, ergueu o braço rígido sobre a cabeça, tentando ao mesmo tempo manter a cabeça fora da água. Sem hesitar, Conner atirou a corda; o laço caiu sobre o braço do outro homem.

_Aonde aprendeu a fazer isso?_Andrew perguntou confuso enquanto via Conner dar um puxão para apertar a corda em torno do pulso de Erik.

 

_Um texano muito inescrupuloso me ensinou este truque_o ruivo deu um sorriso malandro para Andrew, antes de começar a puxar a corda _Embora, tecnicamente, não fosse para laçar uma pessoa.

 

Andrew franziu a testa e apertou os lábios: 

_Isso quer dizer... 

_Oh, você sabe, porcos, vacas... qualquer coisa suja com quatro patas._Conner ofegava ao puxar a corda_Embora eu tenha ouvido dizer que eles também costumavam laçar bastardos inúteis antes de pendurá-los por seus... 

Não gostando do rumo que aquela conversa tomava, Brielle interrompeu: 

_Andrew, quer por favor ir buscar um médico?

Olhando para os dois irmãos, primeiro para o sorriso trêmulo de Brielle e depois para o esgar belicoso de Conner, Andrew fez um leve movimento com a cabeça:

_Claro que irei._virou-se e foi correndo pegar seu cavalo.

Logo que ele estava fora de vista, Conner olhou para a irmã com um sorriso confuso: 

_Pra que VOCÊ pediu pra ele ir buscar um médico? Só pedi isso pra nos livrar dele.

Ignorando sua pergunta, Brielle permaneceu em silêncio, observando Erik ser puxado para terra firme. Quando o mascarado chegou a alguns metros de Brielle, que ainda mantinha filha nos braços, ela se aproximou de onde ele jazia, pingando. Enquanto se aproximava, Erik rapidamente ergueu a mão trêmula e pressionou-a contra o rosto, pois sua máscara já havia caído quase completamente. Notando isso com tristeza, Brielle ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, colocou a mão sobre o peito do homem, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

 

Embora Erik jazesse ali trêmulo como uma folha de carvalho durante uma tempestade, ele ainda conseguiu formar uma carranca de desaprovação:

_O que há com você, leve-a pra dentro!

 

_Ele tem razão_Conner aproximou-se da irmã_Está tudo bem. Eu a levo.

 

Ela beijou Aria na testa e cuidadosamente passou-a para Conner. Ficou olhando Conner correr para dentro de casa, depois voltou sua atenção para Erik. Subitamente incapaz de deter por mais tempo a torrente de lágrimas de alívio em face da áspera ternura que suavizava os olhos dele, Brielle explodiu em soluços. Embora as lágrimas quentes queimassem seu rosto gelado, começou a rir para o homem que a olhava feio.

 

_Você poderia ter morrido, seu maluco... obrigada. Nunca poderei pagar pelo que fez hoje.

Erik conseguiu abanar de leve a cabeça, e desviou os olhos.

 

_Não, sou eu quem devo a você... por mais do que imagina.

 

Brielle inclinou-se e correu a mão pelo lado daquele rosto úmido, desmanchando-lhe as rugas na testa. Quando ele virou o lado direito da cabeça para o chão, tentando ocultar o que a máscara deslizante não conseguia, Brielle olhou para outro lado e suspirou. Olhou-o de novo e cuidadosamente segurou-lhe o queixo, obrigando-o a fitá-la nos olhos. A mão dele permanecia firmemente agarrada à máscara.

_Pare com isso já. Você acha que eu me importaria se essa coisa caísse agora mesmo? Você salvou minha filha, seu idiota.

 

_Se você soubesse com o que me pareço, não diria isso _ele retrucou, agitado com o olhar dela _É verdade. Você provavelmente fugiria para...

Brielle apressadamente tapou-lhe a boca, não querendo começar uma briga quando acabara de agradecer-lhe por seu heroísmo:

 

_Você é realmente estúpido às vezes, Erik.

 

Fechando os olhos, rezou implorando por coragem antes de roçar seus lábios nos dele. O choque elétrico que mandou arrepios pela sua espinha foi instantâneo. Erik endureceu-se ao ser beijado, como acontecera da primeira vez. Sua hesitação era encantadora, embora ela soubesse que aquela falta de jeito era causada pelo anos de abandono que ele sofrera na infância. Dá vontade de apagar todos esses anos com beijos, até que ele não pule mais quando eu o tocar.

 

_Obrigada..._murmurou contra os lábios dele, depois abriu os olhos e afastou um pouco o rosto, apreensiva com aqueles pensamentos.

 

_Disponha..._a voz dele tremia, enquanto Erik desesperadamente tentava parecer à vontade com o rosto dela tão perto do seu.

 

_Mas da próxima vez não se arrisque tanto. Você me deixou horrivelmente preocupada.

 

A culpa imediatamente ensombreceu o olhar dele.

 

_Eu sei, devia ter agido antes. Quando cheguei perto, ela já havia estado na água por...

Tapando-lhe a boca de novo, ela deteve suas palavras:

_Não, quis dizer que fiquei preocupada com você também. Quando você caiu, achei que meu coração tivesse parado de bater.

 

A surpresa passou rápida pelo rosto dele, depois um lento sorriso trouxe simpáticas rugas perto dos olhos. Brielle descobriu só naquele momento o quanto gostava daquelas ruguinhas de bom humor.

 

_Você estava preocupada... comigo?_Erik indagou, fechando os olhos de exaustão. 

_Claro, seu bobo_ um estranho calor começou a invadir o corpo de Brielle enquanto observava seu aspecto esgotado e miserável.

 

Parecia natural aquela palpitação nova em seu peito, e por vários instantes Brielle gozou-a, saboreando a calma que agora preenchia sua alma. Mas, ao enxugar a testa de Erik, e ao ouvir os passos do irmão que se aproximava, uma terrível descoberta tomou prioridade em seus pensamentos. Ela reconheceu sem uma dúvida o que era aquela nova sensação celestial em relação a Erik, e um súbito terror a invadiu.

 

Era amor.


	26. Desejo do Coração

Capítulo 26 - Desejo do Coração

 

Erik encolhia-se miseravelmente sob uma pilha de cobertores, enquanto calafrios lhe atacavam o corpo. Fazia horas que Conner o havia puxado da água, e mesmo assim não conseguia parar de tremer. Ele era um homem que gostava de poder, e o fato de que não conseguia ter controle sobre o próprio corpo o deixava furioso. Não que Brielle e Conner não estivessem cuidando dele e de Aria: na verdade, ambos estavam lutando para combater o frio que parecia agora entranhado em seus ossos.

Ele mal entrara pela porta da frente, apoiado em Brielle, e a desgraçada começara a aliviá-lo de quase todas as peças de roupa. Na ocasião ele estivera fraco demais para protestar contra aquele auxílio rude, mas lembrar disso agora queimava seu rosto de vergonha. Logicamente, compreendia que fora necessário tirar a roupa molhada o mais rápido possível, porém algo em ser despido na frente de Brielle, com aqueles olhos fascinantes movendo-se sobre sua pele, causava-lhe um frio na espinha completamente diferente do que os que sentia agora. Como se odiava por permitir que seus instintos básicos o dominassem daquela maneira, por pensar em tais coisas sobre uma mulher que lhe mostrara apenas bondade. 

Pior ainda, tinha certeza de que Brielle o estava evitando ostensivamente. É claro que ela cuidara de seu conforto, trazendo-lhe dúzias de cobertores e enchendo sua cama de garrafas de água quente, porém, logo que terminava suas práticas medicinais saía apressada. De início, Erik apenas assumira que ela estava cuidando da filha, mas, à medida que o tempo passava, foi tomando consciência daquele estranho comportamento. 

Começara de maneira muito sutil: ela só entrava no quarto se Conner estava ali, mas logo que se via sozinha com Erik saía também. Apenas isso não teria despertado suas suspeitas - afinal, havia dois pacientes que precisavam de atenção. - mas o jeito como ela reagia diretamente a ele sim. Sempre que ele lhe falava, tentando arrancar-lhe um sorriso, Brielle se assustava e o fitava sem piscar, como uma corça flagrada pelo caçador, os olhos cintilando no rosto pálido. 

Alguma coisa havia mudado. Foram-se seu desembaraço e bom humor, substituídos por uma inexplicável timidez, como ela tivesse medo de dizer-lhe alguma coisa e depois se arrepender. O silêncio de Brielle era condenatório, e embora aquele comportamento fosse inteiramente inexplicável, Erik sabia que ela devia estar furiosa com ele, e sabia muito bem por quê. Não podia culpá-la, ela tinha o direito de estar zangada; ele também estava furioso consigo mesmo pelo que fizera.

 

Quando Aria caíra através do gelo ele havia hesitado, ficara estático na beira do lago. “O que há comigo?!” pensou com um gemido, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro em frustração “ Sou um covarde - é isso que está errado!”

Não era de admirar que Brielle estivesse zangada, ela finalmente descobrira quem ele era: um hipócrita que vivia apenas para si mesmo. Pessoas de verdade, pessoas boas como Brielle, entravam em ação sem pensar duas vezes quando seus entes queridos estavam em perigo. Somente um monstro ficava parado vendo uma garotinha se afogar enquanto a voz dentro de sua cabeça lhe dizia para se conter, para não arriscar sua vida.

Cerrando o punho e socando o colchão, Erik murmurou várias blasfêmias, censurando a si mesmo e ao seu coração traidor. O clique da porta soou, extremamente alto no quarto silencioso, assustando Erik e fazendo-o erguer os olhos à procura do intruso. A mão delicada de Brielle apareceu na porta; sua aliança emitia um brilho fraco enquanto entrava cautelosamente com uma chaleira fumegante na mão direita.

Hesitou um pouco ao perceber o olhar de Erik sobre ela: 

_Oh, vejo que ainda está acordado. Se estiver cansado, como imagino que esteja, já é seguro dormir agora. Sua temperatura já saiu da zona de perigo.

_Você diz isso, mas ainda me sinto gelado._ ele rosnou batendo os dentes, com rispidez não-intencional na voz, denunciando seus conflitos internos.

 

Tomando isso como uma indicação de que ele precisava de alguma coisa, Brielle entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

 

_Você se sente gelado porque, num choque envolvendo o frio do inverno, o sangue nos membros desce a uma temperatura inferior à do tronco. Agora, o sangue mais frio já foi bombeado de volta aos sistemas principais. É por isso que você está tremendo: seu corpo está tentando aquecer tudo.

 

Colocando a chaleira sobre uma mesa de cabeceira com topo de mármore, Brielle mordeu o lábio inferior, num evidente sinal de desconforto:

 

_Na verdade, é esta razão pela qual a maioria das pessoas morre quando exposta aos elementos. A mistura dos sangues causa uma queda grande demais de temperatura, para que o corpo possa se recuperar. Se um de vocês tivesse permanecido mais tempo na água..._seu tom frio e analítico subitamente se quebrou e ela ergueu o punho para tapar a boca, seus olhos escurecendo com mal-controlado horror pelo que poderia ter acontecido.

 

Virando o rosto, inspirou lentamente várias vezes para se acalmar, antes de se mover na direção da mesa e apanhar de novo a chaleira: 

_Fiz um pouco de chá, se quiser._houve uma pausa enquanto franzia de repente a testa, ao olhar em torno_Doce Mary, não trouxe a xícara. Aonde estou com a cabeça? Vou pegar uma._falou, dirigindo-se apressadamente para a porta. 

Lutando para sentar, a despeito dos tremores que lhe enfraqueciam os braços, Erik chamou:

_Espere um momento, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. Por favor, não vá.

 

Quando a mulher de cabelos brancos parou na porta e olhou-o por cima do ombro, ele continuou:

 

_Você vem agindo de maneira muito estranha, e acho que sei porquê.

 

As palavras de Erik fizeram o efeito mais chocante e inesperado em Brielle. Sua linda boca escancarou-se e o pouco de cor que lhe restava no rosto desapareceu, deixando-a mortalmente pálida. Largou a chaleira de novo com estardalhaço e fitou-o horrorizada, como se ele subitamente tivesse criado chifres:

_Você sabe?_arquejou.

 

Incapaz de continuar a olhá-la nos olhos, Erik virou o rosto; não sabia se poderia suportar a acusação nos olhos dela enquanto explicasse as razões por trás de seus atos de há pouco:

_Sim, e não posso culpá-la.

 

Embora não olhasse para ela, Erik podia sentir uma leve mudança no ar, enquanto o ambiente no quarto ficava carregado.

 

_Você não pode me culpar?_ ela indagou cautelosamente, com uma ponta de aspereza infiltrando-se em sua voz.

 

_Não, você tem o direito de estar brava._ele respondeu, rápido_Também estou furioso comigo.

 

Quando Brielle permaneceu em silêncio, Erik arriscou um olhar na direção dela. Mas ao invés da mulher estar furiosa, parecia bastante confusa com a sua afirmação. 

_Espere, do que está falando?_Brielle indagou finalmente, uma curiosa ruga de preocupação surgindo entre suas sobrancelhas. 

_O motivo pelo qual você vem agindo de maneira tão estranha. É porque está zangada comigo. _ele explicou antes de cerrar o queixo, tentando abafar o bater dos dentes _Por quê? De que pensou que eu estivesse falando?

 

Abanando rapidamente a cabeça para mudar de assunto, Brielle deu um sorriso nervoso. 

_Oh, nada._deu de ombros enquanto caminhava até a beira da cama, e puxou a colcha de baixo para alisá-la _O que mais você disse?

_Eu sei por que está zangada comigo.

Tirando os olhos das cobertas que arrumava sobre os pés dele, Brielle inclinou a cabeça para o lado, erguendo as sobrancelhas:

_Como é que é?

_Vai me fazer confessar, não vai? _Erik indagou furioso _Muito bem! Já está na hora de saber quem eu realmente sou!

 

Contornando a quina da cama e aproximando-se dele, Brielle cruzou os braços:

 

_Erik, você está se sentindo bem? O que está balbuciando ai?

_Você vem me evitando desde o momento em que entramos em casa porque está furiosa que eu não tenha agido mais cedo! Eu devia ter corrido para lá imediatamente, mas fiquei parado na margem e não fiz nada.

Brielle ficou em silêncio, boquiaberta, durante vários instantes. Sacudindo a confusão em seus olhos, virou-se e arrastou uma cadeira para perto da cama. Sentou, inclinou-se e pôs a mão sobre a dele:

_Erik, não estou zangada com você.

Ele tirou a mão bruscamente e puxou os cobertores sobre o queixo, escondendo-se do olhar dela:

 

_Pois deveria! _acusou _Você deveria estar furiosa porque tem sido tão boa comigo, e quando chegou a minha vez de fazer algo por sua família eu falhei!

 

_De que está falando? Você não falhou! Você salvou a vida de Aria. Por sua causa, ela está descansando no quarto ao lado, em vez de estar sendo preparada para o funeral. Como eu poderia estar zangada com você, Erik? Você salvou minha vida quando a puxou da água.

Voltando-se para olhá-la nos olhos, Erik deixou seus olhos arderem com a repulsa que sentia por si mesmo, e que rolava, viscosa como óleo, em seu estômago:

_Eu não faria isso, entretanto. De início, fiquei feliz que você tivesse atravessado o gelo, para eu não precisar fazê-lo. Assim não teria que arriscar meu pescoço para salvar outra pessoa.

 

_Erik, pare com isso..._Brielle começou, implorando com os olhos que ele parasse com aquelas horríveis informações.

_Não, você precisa ouvir. Não posso enganá-la mais.

Brielle voltou a sentar-se e envolveu-se protetoramente com os braços, fitando-o apreensiva enquanto ele continuava:

_Durante toda a minha vida eu vivi apenas para mim mesmo. Aprendi muito cedo que não podia contar com os outros para nada: nem família, nem entes queridos, nem ninguém. Baseado nessa verdade, eu só levava em consideração as pessoas de acordo com o que elas pudessem fazer por mim.

 

Fez uma pausa, desafiando-a a falar, e esperando secretamente que aqueles maravilhosos olhos cinzentos não se desviassem dele, com repugnância:

_Mesmo quando comecei a me importar com alguém, de início foi apenas por causa do que ela poderia fazer pela minha música. Por isso, não foi surpresa quando considerei você desta maneira, através do que você poderia fazer por meus próprios ganhos. A surpresa foi como, à medida que o tempo passava, comecei a ver esta família como pessoas em vez de um meio. Isso raramente aconteceu antes.

 

Quando Brielle abriu a boca para interromper, ele silenciou-a com um gesto:

 

_Mas apesar disso, quando Aria estava em perigo senti aquela voz no fundo da minha cabeça dizendo para não fazer nada, deixar outro cuidar da situação. E, apesar da sua bondade, eu ainda estava pondo minha própria segurança acima da dos outros. Essa é a diferença entre você e eu: você constantemente pensa nos outros, enquanto eu vivo apenas para mim mesmo_enxugando os olhos doloridos, Erik silenciou por um momento.

 

_Eu não devia ter me segurado. Devia ter corrido para lá imediatamente.

 

Com um suspiro, Brielle inclinou-se mais para a frente, a cadeira rangendo em protesto ao movimento. Erik encolheu-se enquanto aguardava a resposta, sabendo no fundo do coração que era o fim daquela amizade, que talvez ela lhe pedisse para ir embora. Isso o fez sentir-se doente. 

_Uma vida dura cria pessoas duras_ ela murmurou, fitando-o com dor no olhar_e a sua deve ter sido horrivelmente difícil.

 

Quando não continuou, Erik fitou-a, chocado. Aonde estava a condenação que tinha certeza que viria na voz dela?

_O que há com você? Acabei de dizer que...

 

_O quê? Que você é humano? Que se sente culpado porque não foi o primeiro a correr para o meio do gelo? Você está tentando me convencer que é uma pessoa horrível, mas não consigo acreditar! Talvez no passado essas coisas tenham sido verdade. Talvez você tenha sido o homem que descreveu porque precisava, para sobreviver. Mas eu vim a conhecer alguém completamente diferente.

 

_Brielle...

 

_Não, você vai me ouvir agora. Quando Conner chegou com a corda, você gritou para ele laçar Aria antes de você. E quando caiu através do gelo, em vez de se puxar para fora você se concentrou em empurrar minha filha para longe da borda! Como um homem ruim poderia fazer essas coisas? Talvez você tenha tido alguns pensamentos conflitantes; talvez uma partezinha de quem você foi tenha vindo à tona. Mas não vou condenar alguém só por causa do que pensa. São os atos de um homem que o definem. Será que não vê a bondade de suas próprias ações quando elas são tão claras para os outros?

Sentando-se aprumada, Brielle alisou as saias. Respirando fundo, olhou em torno durante muito tempo, antes de voltar a olhar para Erik:

_Me preocupa que você pareça ter desenvolvido a idéia errônea de que eu seja uma pessoa melhor do que você.

_Que idéia errônea? Fatos são fatos. Eu...

 

_Quando eu tinha dez anos, meu pai serviu na Índia. Dois anos depois que nos mudamos para lá, a revolução começou._ Brielle interrompeu-o num tom estudadamente frio_Eu via centenas de homens morrerem diariamente de todas as maneiras. A disenteria levava dúzias todos os dias. A artilharia arrancava mãos, pernas, rostos. E mesmo assim, apesar dos horrores da guerra e da minha pouca idade, eu nunca derramei uma lágrima por aqueles homens.

 

Deu de ombros e puxou um fiozinho da saia:

_Eu jamais consegui chorar por aqueles pobres rapazes. Que tipo de pessoa isso faz de mim?

_Você era muito criança, e isso dificilmente é a mesma coisa...

_Não importa. O fato é que ninguém é perfeito. Todo mundo tem alguma coisa em seu passado da qual não se orgulha. E todos têm algo com que nasceram para corrigir quaisquer erros que possam cometer: um gênio, invisível para aqueles que o possuem, mas bem visível para os olhos dos outros. Você está apenas tendo dificuldade de aceitar o testemunho daqueles que viram o seu._deu um sorriso torto e inclinou-se para ajeitar os cobertores sobre Erik_Quer que eu traga mais cobertas?

_Não, sua desgraçada _ele rosnou.

 

_Bem, estou feliz de que esteja melhor, agora._Brielle bufou altivamente, cutucando-lhe o braço _Se vai continuar agindo como um grosso, irei embora._levantou-se e deu um passo em direção à porta, mas parou de repente, encolhendo-se de dor. Saltitando de volta à cadeira, deixou-se cair nela e puxou o pé para ver melhor.

_Abri todos esses malditos pontos, antes. Não senti nada até entrar em casa. Estraguei meu chinelo preferido, ele ficou cheio de sangue_ suspirou, tirando o sapato e a meia para examinar a sola do pé.

 

_O que há com você? Correndo pela casa como uma galinha decapitada com esse ferimento! Por que não deixou o médico que Andrew trouxe cuidar de você?

A expressão dela rapidamente se ensombreceu. Brielle soprou o pé dolorido e segurou-o com as mãos.

 

_Eu teria ficada feliz de deixar o bom doutor costurar meu maldito pé. Mas, infelizmente, devido a cansativas circunstâncias, ele foi obrigado a sair às pressas.

 

_Por que ele foi embora? Nem sequer cheguei a vê-lo.

 

Tirando os olhos de suas feridas, Brielle deu um rosnado lupino, seus dentes brancos cintilando à luz do sol poente: 

_Bem, acredito que ele tenha achado muito difícil ficar, com a minha bota no fundilho dele.

_Como é?

_Quando ele se ofereceu para sangrar Aria, a fim de prevenir o desenvolvimento de uma febre, eu o atirei para fora de casa. De qualquer jeito, nunca precisei mesmo daquele homem.

 

Embora se sentisse esgotado, Erik não pôde deixar de sorrir com a audácia da mulher:

_Oh, e o que Andrew disse sobre você atirar fora o médico que ele escolheu? O homem até correu para pegar seu cavalo. Eu nem sabia que lordes ingleses eram capazes de correr.

Brielle baixou o pé e endireitou-se na cadeira, sorrindo para ele pela primeira vez depois do acidente. A cor voltava-lhe ao rosto enquanto ria, relaxando suas reservas, seu desembaraço natural voltando. O que quer que a tivesse atormentado durante as últimas horas, levando-a a evitar a companhia dele e agir como uma estranha, havia passado. Brielle voltara a ser ela mesma, e uma profunda ansiedade que Erik não chegara a perceber por inteiro deixou o coração do mascarado.

 

De repente, com Brielle sorrindo para ele, Erik já não se sentia tão mal. Talvez fosse sua imaginação ou o calor na expressão dela, porém já não sentia tanto frio. Era estranho que o sorriso de uma mulher pudesse fazer aquele efeito nele.

_Você soa cada vez mais como um irlandês, do jeito que fala de lordes ingleses._ela riu, enfiando várias mechas de cabelo em seu coque. Ficando novamente séria, suspirou e olhou pela janela_Você realmente detesta Andrew.

Considerando aquela frase ambígua uma pergunta, Erik meditou, tentando responder o mais sinceramente possível:

_Para uma mulher capaz de prever o futuro você com certeza tem vista curta quando se trata de ler as pessoas. Detestar seria um pálido eufemismo para a profunda repulsa que sinto por aquele homem.

 

Brielle fez um som de irritação no fundo da garganta e começou a tamborilar as unhas no braço da cadeira. 

_Acho que não devo perguntar por quê.

 

Erik virou-se de lado para não ter mais que torcer o pescoço olhando para ela, e afundou-se mais no travesseiro. No decorrer da conversa sua tremedeira havia diminuído, e agora sentia-se ligeiramente grogue. A sugestão que Brielle lhe fizera antes sobre descansar um pouco não lhe soava nada má agora.

 

_Não, não deve perguntar, porque então eu teria de lhe dizer a verdade, e essa é que ele é um debilóide egocêntrico, arrogante e egoísta.

_Devo lembrá-lo de que você se descreveu exatamente com essas palavras há quase uma hora atrás._ a maldita mulher observou, com em seu sorriso. Erik odiava quando ela tinha razão.

_Você não está sugerindo que eu de alguma forma tenho as mesmas características daquele homem!

Abanando a cabeça para tranquilizá-lo, Brielle inclinou-se e acariciou-lhe o braço nu:

_Claro que não. Vocês são pólos completamente opostos um do outro. _beliscou de leve o cotovelo dele, com uma estranha expressão suave em seus olhos _Você é impetuoso, emocional, cabeça-quente, opiniático..._ afirmou, contando os atributos nos dedos.

 

A cada palavra a raiva dele aumentava um pouco mais, até que Erik ficou a ponto de explodir. Como se atreve a me comparar com aquele asno! Abriu a boca para responder, mas ela o interrompeu, terminando: 

_...E tudo isso eu adoro._Brielle deixou pender a mão e seu olhar fulgurou com um brilho incomum enquanto fitava o travesseiro, evitando o olhar confuso dele _Eu trocaria uma centena de Andrews só para ganhar um Erik.

 

Erik apenas conseguiu fitá-la, pestanejando em silêncio. A pobre mulher subitamente parecia tão surpresa quanto ele, mas antes que o mascarado pudesse se recuperar da surpresa, Brielle rapidamente se levantou, encolhendo-se de dor ao pisar com o pé machucado. 

Dando uma risadinha nervosa, deu um passo para o lado: 

_Oh, céus, onde estou com a cabeça? Eu ia lhe trazer uma xícara de chá momentos atrás e esqueci completamente. Tenho que ir... buscar o chá, é isso. 

Recuando apressadamente da cama, Brielle agarrou a chaleira agora fria da cômoda e saiu do quarto como um pé de vento. 

_O que será que deu nela?_ ele indagou-se em voz alta, completamente espantado com aquele comportamento bizarro.

 

Suspirando, deitou-se de costas e fitou o teto, coçando o queixo distraidamente. Mulheres,receava, sempre seriam um mistério para ele. Enquanto mentalmente revisava os acontecimentos do dia, a fadiga as bordas de sua consciência começou a puxar suas pálpebras para baixo. Havia combatido aquela fadiga crescente antes, quando lutava para manter a cabeça fora da água, mas sabia que desta vez perderia a batalha. Embora desejasse pensar sobre a conversa que acabara de ter com Brielle, Erik sabia que as provações do dia estavam cobrando seu preço. Precisava descansar.

O mascarado fechou os olhos e bocejou alto, deixando os minutos passarem na sua imobilidade, esperando pela inconsciência. As engrenagens em sua cabeça foram trabalhando cada vez mais devagar, até que todos os pensamentos do dia se tornaram traços de névoa envolvendo seu cérebro. Mesmo enquanto flutuava naquele lugar misterioso entre o estado desperto e o sono, o frio continuava a entorpecer seus dedos e a mandar intermináveis tremores por seus membros.

 

Quando, depois de um tempo indefinido jazendo inerte na cama, uma mão quente deslizou em sua palma gelada, Erik limitou-se a envolver aquele bem-vindo calor com os dedos sem questionar. O sonho era agradável, a culpa e incerteza que permaneciam em seu coração se dissolveram enquanto segurava a mão fantasma como se esta fosse real. De algum modo, a presença onírica que o aquecia agora lhe lembrava alguém... alguém importante... capaz de aquecê-lo apenas com um sorriso.

Sorrindo, afundou-se no sonho, enquanto a imagem de uma mulher de cabelos brancos flutuava em sua mente: 

_Brielle...


	27. Nos Braços de Um Anjo

Uma perfumada brisa de primavera roçava suavemente em Brielle, que estava sentada, sonolenta, na varanda. Ela podia sentir o vento acariciar-lhe o rosto enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás, sorrindo enquanto o sol aquecia-lhe a pele e avermelhava o interior de suas pálpebras. O rítmico craque-craque da cadeira de balanço era calmante, e ela deixou sua mente divagar, descansando a cabeça no encosto. Uma campainha de vento tilintou pertinho dela, soando doce e um pouco melancólica, enquanto Brielle absorvia a serenidade do momento.  _Nunca percebi como era bom simplesmente ficar quieta e escutar._

  
Parou de balançar a cadeira e abriu os olhos quando uma risadinha interrompeu seus pensamentos. Piscando enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam à luz intensa, Brielle aprumou-se e viu Aria atravessar alegremente o quintal. Ver a filha brincar na grama trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios em forma de coração, mas depois de um momento o sorriso desapareceu.

  
Embora a cena com Aria fosse ideal, por algum motivo a preocupação apertou suas entranhas enquanto seus olhos cinza-pombo seguiam a criança. A _conteceu alguma coisa, eu deveria lembrar._ Retesando-se na cadeira, o flash de outra imagem sobrepôs-se à sua visão. Enquanto Aria brincava no quintal, Brielle podia vê-la claramente debatendo-se no meio de um lago congelado, mas quando piscou a estranha visão apagou-se de sua mente.  _Será que estou sonhando? Que pensamento estranho._  

Levada pela ansiedade remanescente em seu estômago, a irlandesa inclinou-se, com a intenção de se levantar e chamar Aria para dentro, mas foi tolhida pelo peso do próprio corpo. Sentia-se puxada para baixo, como se tivesse ganhado subitamente uns quilos abaixo da cintura.  _Talvez seja gripe. Sinto-me um pouco estranha,_ pensou consigo mesma, suspirando, enquanto caminhava até a beira da varanda e protegia os olhos da luz do sol com a mão.

_Aria, volte para dentro.

Ao ouvir a voz da mãe, Aria virou-se e veio aos pulinhos. Sentindo-se mais calma, Brielle correspondeu ao sorriso da filha quando esta passou, e apoiou-se fatigada num dos postes de sustentação da varanda. Levando a mão à testa, a mulher de cabelos brancos novamente fechou os olhos, exausta.  _Estou sendo obsessiva. Está tudo bem._

  
Quando um passo pesado soou atrás dela, Brielle deu um pulinho de susto e endireitou-se. Antes que pudesse se voltar para ver o recém-chegado, um par de braços fortes envolveu gentilmente sua cintura, e as finas mãos descansaram sobre sua barriga. Embora essa ocorrência fosse altamente irregular, Brielle descobriu-se apenas sorrindo em reação à audácia do homem.

  
_Não lhe disse pra ficar sentada por cinco minutos?_uma voz masculina com delicioso sotaque francês indagou-lhe ao ouvido. Os comichões ásperos de sua barba de um dia produziam cócegas no rosto de Brielle. 

Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que deveria se sentir ultrajada com as liberdades que aquele homem estava tomando, mas, em vez disso, limitou-se a apoiar-se no seu abraço, apreciando seu cheiro de temperos mesclados e de noite. Tudo naquele estranho parecia familiar, mas por mais que tentasse seu cérebro enevoado não conseguia encontrar a lembrança que procurava. Um nome sussurrou-se em seus pensamentos, porém estava contente demais para prestar atenção. 

_Eu teria imaginado que, por agora você já estivesse acostumado a me ver fazendo o que quisesse._ouviu-se dizendo vagamente, sua própria voz distante até para seus próprios ouvidos.  _O que há comigo?_  

O homem apalpou-lhe a barriga e riu:  
  
_Você sempre tem a última palavra! Só espero que nosso filho seja menos tagarela. 

Pestanejando para tentar arejar a cabeça, Brielle virou o rosto para trás, tentando ver seu gentil captor:  
  
_Que filho?  
  
Outra risada veio do homem, enquanto este lhe dava um abraço apertado:  
  
_Que filho? Você está sempre me surpreendendo!_acalmando o riso, ele encostou o rosto no pescoço de Brielle _Ora, o filho que nos divertimos tanto fazendo há oito meses e meio, minha querida. 

Mesmo com aquela estranha afirmação, a surpresa de Brielle foi abafada, distante. Mesmo quando seus olhos caíram, incrédulos, sobre sua barriga de adiantada gravidez, as campainhas de pânico mal tiniram em sua cabeça.  _Isso não pode estar certo..._ sua mente repetia, embora seu coração traiçoeiro estivesse apreciando a situação, os braços do homem abraçando-a apertado, a vida que sentia chutando dentro de si. Sentia-se feliz... segura. Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim?  
  
Justamente quando Brielle inclinava a cabeça para trás, para sorrir para o homem misterioso, o chão sob seus pés afundou, e seu mundo começou a mudar e desvanecer-se enquanto procurava o rosto dele. Dentre o redemoinho de cores que agora girava em torno dela, Brielle só conseguiu divisar as íris azuis e cristalinas do homem misterioso.

  
_Qual é o seu nome?   
  
Mas os olhos não responderam e a pressão daqueles esplêndidos braços em torno dela afrouxou.

  
_Espere! Me diga o seu nome!_gritou de novo, tentando agarrar-se e encontrando somente o ar.  
  
Os suaves tons terra do campo primaveril se desvaneceram em trevas diante de seus olhos, e ela foi deixada sozinha no meio de um amplo vácuo negro. Toda a calma, todo o contentamento que sentira momentos atrás foram gradualmente reduzindo e morreram em seu coração. Virou-se lentamente na escuridão desorientadora, porém familiar, sentindo as pedras frias sob seus pés.  _Já estive aqui antes._

  
O peso de uma pistola pressionava contra a base de sua mão, porém não podia lembrar o porquê dela estar ali nem porque sentia medo. Era como se estivesse acompanhando suas próprias ações à distância. Dando um passo adiante, Brielle segurou a arma à frente do corpo. Sua boca abriu-se para chamar o nome de alguém, mas um barulho à sua direita a impediu. Ela virou a arma em torno, porém esta foi arrancada de suas mãos e descarregou-se ao bater no chão. No rápido clarão produzido pelo tiro da arma, Brielle viu de relance a imagem do seu atacante, ou melhor, uma máscara negra cobrindo-lhe metade da cabeça. 

Ao longe, o canto de um pássaro interrompeu o pesadelo de Brielle. Com um grunhido, a mulher de cabelos brancos fez uma careta para a luz da manhã, apertando ainda mais os olhos quando a realidade se tornou evidente.

  
_Benditos pássaros_ murmurou agradecida, abrindo um olho para olhar em torno, e fechando-o de novo. Sentia a pulsação familiar de uma enxaqueca entre suas têmporas, deixando-a de terrível mau humor.  _E, ainda por cima, parece que dormi vestida._

 _E aquele sonho foi tão agradável no começo,_ pensou, com uma ponta de melancolia enrugando-lhe a testa. O fim fora muito estranho. Deixando o pesadelo de lado, Brielle voltou os pensamentos para os aspectos mais agradáveis de seus devaneios noturnos. Pensar na primeira metade do seu sonho trouxe-lhe uma vermelhidão escura às suas bochechas. Era evidente, com seu cérebro bem acordado analisando as circunstâncias, que o homem do sonho devia ser Erik. A descoberta em si já era terrível, mas ainda mais terrível era o fato de que Brielle se pegou desejando que o sonho se realizasse. Ainda podia sentir a pressão fantasmagórica dos braços do homem onírico em seu corpo.  _Estou deixando a minha imaginação tomar conta. Afinal, cheguei a pensar que estava apaixonada por Erik... e quão idiota isso seria?_  Seria ridículo, absurdo. Oh, como desejava não sentir ainda aquela maravilhosa e terrível tontura só de pensar no homem.  
  
Com um grande suspiro, Brielle abanou a cabeça e tentou sentar, apenas para descobrir que não podia se mexer. Um grande peso em sua cintura impedia qualquer movimento para cima; seu coração começou a bater contra as costelas enquanto levava a mão à cintura e descobria a mão de alguém ali. O choque da descoberta paralisou-a, o pânico retardado pelo hercúleo esforço do cérebro para processar a situação. 

Enquanto seus dedos investigavam a mão alienígena, seus olhos desceram até a parte inferior do próprio corpo. Lá, envolvendo a curva de sua cintura, estava uma bela mão de músico. Mesmo enquanto continuava a fitar, confusa, aqueles dedos finos e longos flexionaram-se e acariciaram o veludo que recobria seu estômago. Brielle franziu a testa quando, mesmo aquele leve movimento causou um vergonhoso arrepio em seu sangue. Sabia que era Erik deitado ao lado dela, tão certo como seus próprios pensamentos. Era a mão dele - ninguém tinha mãos como as dele: fortes, capazes, maravilhosas.  
  
E agora o pânico, ocupando toda a sua cabeça.  _Que vou fazer? Como vim parar aqui? Lembro-me de sentar aqui com ele...Devo ter caído no sono e acabei me deitando na cama.Oh, meu Deus! Eu sou uma desavergonhada !_ Porém, mesmo acima dessas apressadas conclusões, um pensamento reinava supremo:  _Tenho que sair daqui antes que ele acorde!_  Era vitalmente importante que ele não soubesse aonde ela havia passado a noite.

Respirando bem fundo, Brielle tentou se acalmar.  _Ok. Ok. Pare e pense um pouco. Você se lembra de como pensar, certo? Oh, meu Deus, estou enlouquecendo!_ Cautelosamente levando sua própria mão àquela que descansava sobre seu estômago, Brielle tentou se soltar. Depois de uma curta pausa, cuidadosamente segurou alguns dos dedos do homem e começou a tirá-los de cima de seu corpo. Por alguns instantes, pareceu que aquela simples extração funcionaria, mas antes que Brielle conseguisse escorregar para fora da cama, a mão de Erik se fechou sobre seus dedos e o braço dele apertou-se sobre a moça, puxando-a para si enquanto ele se remexia no sono. Brielle quase teve uma coisa quando sentiu o peito quente do homem pressionado contra suas costas.

Agora numa posição pior do que a em que estava antes, com a mão presa sob a dele, Brielle desajeitadamente inclinou a cabeça e olhou por cima do ombro para se certificar de que Erik estava mesmo dormindo; aquela situação era cômica demais para ser real. Embora não pudesse ver-lhe o rosto, teve certeza de que o ritmo profundo e regular da respiração dele indicava sono.

Bufando agora de frustração, Brielle revirou os olhos na esperança de encontrar um pouco de serenidade no teto. Como não achou nenhuma, voltou a olhar para a mão que descansava confortavelmente em seu quadril. Lentamente puxando a mão, Brielle deslizou para a borda da cama, tentando se virar. Com uma careta concentrada, mudou sofridamente de posição, de modo a ficar deitada de costas. Então, com muito cuidado, girou de novo o corpo, a fim de que seu ombro direito ficasse para cima.

  
Agora jazia cara a cara com o homem que tão recentemente viera a considerar mais que um amigo. Brielle não estava preparada para o choque paralisante por estar agora tão perto dele, embora essa tivesse sido a sua intenção quando se virara em seu abraço. Os narizes dos dois quase se encostavam, seus rostos separados por apenas alguns centímetros. O corpo dela estava inteiramente paralisado; mal se lembrava de respirar enquanto o calor do hálito dele acariciava-lhe o rosto.

Mais assustador que a idéia dele acordar e encontrá-la naquela posição embaraçosa era o fato que Brielle se descobriu gostando da situação. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia a segurança de outro corpo adulto pressionado contra o seu. A sensação não era inteiramente desagradável; na verdade, o calor que emanava dele era reconfortante. E, embora o toque na cintura dela fosse suave, a pressão daquela mão era forte. Cada vez que um dos dedos dele se mexia, ela hesitava.  _Não seria tão ruim assim se eu descansasse aqui um pouco_ , pensou momentaneamente enquanto erguia a mão para afastar-se do rosto de Erik, vigiando-lhe a respiração com uma intensidade que não imaginara possuir.

  
Ele estava deitado sobre o lado direito, com o lado mascarado do rosto afundado no travesseiro, expondo suas feições belamente cinzeladas aos olhos do mundo. O sol branco de primavera derramava-se pela janela, delineando os planos e ângulos de seu corpo como faria com as bordas prateadas de uma nuvem. Fazia-o parecer não um homem de verdade e sim uma estátua de pedra. Brielle sentiu um estranho aperto no coração, como se este, assim como o resto do mundo, houvesse parado.

Mesmo quando seus olhos se fecharam, abandonando-se à mágica do momento, a voz da lógica em sua cabeça começou a berrar-lhe sermões. Suspirando com tristeza, Brielle remexeu-se um pouco e abriu os olhos. Aquilo não era aceitável. Não era direito torturar-se com o que não era real.

  
De repente, zangou-se consigo mesma por permitir que o sonho tomasse conta de seus pensamentos, por deixar que aquela suave dor dominasse seu coração.  _Isto não é real. Estou sendo tola. Fiquei um pouco excitada por causa do acidente... Vai passar... vou parar de me sentir assim. Tenho que parar. Não vou deixar que aconteça novamente!_

  
A possibilidade de ser submetida à mesma agonia que experimentara quando John morrera era aterrorizante. Brielle recusava-se a acreditar no que seu coração lhe dizia.  _Não estou apaixonada por ele!_  Desesperada agora para ficar longe de Erik, Brielle pressionou a mão contra seu peito nu, empurrando com toda a força para se livrar do braço de ferro que a apertava. Já estava farta de tomar cuidado em ganhar sua liberdade, e havia escolhido a força bruta.  _Tenho que me afastar dele antes que perca a cabeça!_

_Vamos!_rosnou, erguendo o pé bom para aumentar a força que aplicava contra aquele aperto.

  
Quando disse isso, os olhos de Erik se abriram, suas longas pestanas sombreando o azul-porcelana de suas írises, enquanto fitava o rosto de Brielle. 

_Não foi sonho, então_ resmungou contra o travesseiro.  
  
_O que não foi sonho?_Brielle arquejou, sentindo como se tivesse sido apanhada fazendo alguma coisa suja.

  
_Você_ ele respondeu, curvando o canto da boca num sorriso sonolento, e fechou os olhos de novo. Já com vontade de praguejar, a mulher de cabelo branco sacudiu a cabeça, estupefata. Abriu a boca, decidida a acordar o homem. 

Foi interrompida quando os olhos de Erik abriram de novo, inesperadamente. Reconhecimento e choque passaram-lhe rápidos pelo rosto, e seu queixo caiu. Alguns segundos se passaram enquanto os dois se fitavam em silêncio. Erik lançou um olhar confuso para o próprio braço, como se mal acreditasse que a coisa que segurava Brielle contra si estivesse presa ao seu corpo. Então, a faixa de aço em torno da cintura dela sumiu quando ele subitamente a soltou.

Surpresa, Brielle achou-se despreparada para aquela rápida ação, e não pôde deixar de cair para trás. Com um grito, a irlandesa rolou da borda da cama. Seu traseiro esmagou-se contra os tacos de madeira do chão com um som abafado. O silêncio que seguiu sua queda foi ensurdecedor, até que o sutil farfalhar dos lençóis acima de sua cabeça se fez ouvir acima do tinir em seus ouvidos. Hesitante, Erik espiou da cama, cuidadosamente ajustando a máscara no lugar.

_Está machucada?_indagou, meio encabulado.

_Nem um pouco! Eu vivo me atirando no chão para fazer exercício_ ela replicou, descontando seus conflitos internos sobre ele. Rejeitava-o com as palavras, pois estava apavorada com o que a proximidade dele lhe fizera.

Com a franca hostilidade no tom de voz dela, o rosto de Erik se fechou. Embora seus olhos continuassem a fitá-la com hesitante curiosidade, seu rosto se endureceu:  
  
_Desculpe, não pretendia jogar você no chão, mas confesso que você me assustou!  
  
Suspirando, Brielle abanou a mão.  _Não devo descontar nele..._

_Está tudo bem. De qualquer jeito, foi minha culpa._disse, fazendo um movimento para se levantar.

Saindo da vista dela por um momento, Erik balançou as pernas sobre a borda da cama, o lençol firmemente amarrado ao redor da cintura.

_Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la_afirmou, mais como uma ordem que um oferecimento, e estendeu a mão para ela.

Olhando para mão dele como se fosse uma cobra venenosa, Brielle permaneceu teimosamente aonde estava.  _Se eu tocá-lo de novo..._  Erik esperou com crescente impaciência, enquanto ela limitava-se a fitá-lo. Finalmente, irritou-se e esticou o braço, agarrando a mão dela e obrigando-a a levantar. Obviamente, já se sentia bem melhor do que na véspera.

Brielle tentou se soltar, mas a mão dele era como uma algema em seu pulso. Ele tinha um ar rude, e um tanto solitário sentado ali, com o cabelo despenteado e aquele lençol em volta dos quadris. Brielle sabia que ele era mais perigoso em momentos assim, quando estava ligeiramente vulnerável.

_O que foi aquilo?_ele indagou, um rubor escuro subindo-lhe pescoço acima.

_Oh, nem pense nisso_Brielle respondeu apressadamente, girando a aliança no dedo _Estive vigiando você e Aria para me certificar de que não teriam febre. Devo ter caído no sono na última vez que vim aqui. Embora não tenha certeza, devo ter acidentalmente me deitado na cama enquanto dormia.

Quando terminou essa explicação, Erik limitou-se a fitá-la em silêncio. Enquanto Brielle o olhava, teve quase certeza de ver uma ponta de decepção aflorar nos olhos dele e depois sumir de novo.  _Perdi a cabeça. Agora estou vendo coisas._

Encobrindo seu nervosismo com um sorriso luminoso, Brielle mais uma vez puxou a mão, mas sem força. Justo quando Erik abria a boca para responder, a porta do quarto abriu-se de sopetão. Virando-se na direção do som, ela sentiu Erik apertar seu pulso com a surpresa.

_Ora, ora, o que parece estar havendo aqui?_ a voz risonha de Conner indagou bem alto, enquanto o ruivo atravessava displicentemente o umbral da porta.

Com essa pergunta, Erik imediatamente largou a mão de Brielle. Grata por essa desculpa para se retirar, ela atravessou correndo o quarto e parou perto do irmão:

_Oh, nada. Estava só checando como ele estava, mas já estou saindo.

Inclinando uma sobrancelha para ela, Conner deu um sorriso diabólico:

_É, tenho certeza de que você estava lhe dando uma boa checada. _riu quando a irmã o socou no braço _ Acabei de dar uma olhada em Aria. Ela já acordou. Sabia que ela chamava a boneca nova dela de Erik?

Confusa com aquela mudança de assunto, Brielle apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Erguendo a mão para coçar o queixo, Conner resmungou:

_Você a mandou fazer isso?

_Claro que não. Ela simplesmente gosta desse nome.

Conner empurrou-se da porta e deixou cair o braço.

_É engraçado... você tinha um brinquedo com o mesmo nome quando era pequena. Mas acho que era um macaquinho de pano.

_Oh, não tive, seu mentiroso. Não me lembro de nada disso!

_Bom, ele desapareceu quando você tinha uns três anos. Papai nunca o achou_parando por um momento, Conner lançou um olhar para Erik e piscou _De qualquer modo, vim avisar que o senhor Almofadinha chegou e deseja falar com você, Brielle.

_Está bem, muito obrigada _ ela respondeu enquanto passava rápida pelo irmão, arrumando o cabelo apressadamente. Enquanto mancava pelo corredor, podia ouvir Conner conversando com Erik. Virou uma esquina e as vozes silenciaram. Atravessando o umbral, Brielle entrou na sala. Ao ouvir seus pés sobre uma tábua solta, Andrew voltou-se para olhá-la.

Ele sorriu e abriu as mãos:

_É bom vê-la de novo, Brielle. Espero que esteja tudo bem agora. Não tive notícias pelo médico que enviei. Achou-o satisfatório?  
  
_Desculpe-me, não agradeci por você ter me enviado o médico.

Andrew continuou a sorrir enquanto ela falava, seus olhos cor de carvão brilhando com a forte luz do sol.

_Não é preciso. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer_ disse com um leve movimento de ombros. Lentamente, o sorriso desapareceu. Foi substituído por, surpreendentemente, preocupação _Espero que ainda não esteja aborrecida por causa de meus atos de ontem. Eu me preocupo profundamente com Aria e você. Só estava tentado pensar no melhor jeito de salvá-la. Quando você caiu parcialmente no gelo, quase tive um ataque do coração.

Abanando a cabeça, Brielle evitou os olhos dele. Bem no fundo do fundo de seu coração ainda se sentia traída pela omissão de Andrew, mas em sua cabeça sabia que o que ele dizia agora devia ser verdade.

_Não estou aborrecida, Andrew. Você só fez o que pensava ser melhor. Sua preocupação é admirável.

Inclinando a cabeça compreensivamente, Andrew mais uma vez deu um sorriso seco:

_Estou feliz por ouvir isso. Devo confessar que fiquei horrivelmente preocupado ontem à noite que você estivesse com ódio de mim._tirou o relógio do bolso e deu-lhe uma rápida olhada _Perdoe-me por não ficar mais tempo, mas tenho muitos negócios a tratar em Paris. Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me mandar chamar.

Secretamente feliz que ele não ficaria muito tempo, Brielle sorriu. Seu pé estava começando a doer: não estava com disposição para entreter visitas.

_Não se preocupe conosco. Está tudo bem agora.

Atravessando a sala de maneira confiante, Andrew parou diante dela para beijar-lhe a mão. Brielle retraiu-se com aquele gesto de boa-vontade dele, mas tentou não demonstrar. Não fazia muito tempo que Erik estivera agarrado àquela mão. Como desejava que não fosse Andrew que a segurasse agora! Quando ele a soltou, ela conduziu-o até a porta da frente. Não querendo vê-lo descer a estrada, Brielle fechou rapidamente a porta e apoiou as costas nela.

_Você se meteu numa terrível encrenca desta vez, Brielle_ murmurou para si mesma, fitando o espaço, antes de se endireitar e atravessar o corredor para ver como Aria estava.


	28. O Amor é Um Campo de Batalha

Cinco dias haviam se passado desde o terrível acidente no lago, e a cada nascer do sol o tempo lá fora melhorava surpreendentemente a cada dia. O calor do sol derretera o gelo que cobria o chão, até não restar mais nada. Dentro do próprio lago, apenas um delicado anel de gelo permanecia, num rendilhado contornando as águas escuras. Estalos e rangidos altos ecoavam pelo quintal enquanto a seiva das árvores recomeçava a fluir dentro delas.

A primavera havia oficialmente chegado, embora a beleza do céu azul cristalino e os tenros botões de um verde vivos não pudessem suavizar a crescente tensão na casa das Donovan. O dia posterior àquele em que Brielle acordou nos braços de Erik foi o dia em que Aria começou a ter febre.

Brielle censurava-se agora, sentada ao lado da cama da filha.  _Aria andava desanimada. Eu devia ter percebido antes que ela estava doente, antes que a febre tomasse conta, mas estava ocupada demais pensando no meu relacionamento com Erik._

Ao ver a expressão da mãe, Aria agitou-se, e suas mãozinhas agarraram fracamente o braço de Brielle:

_M-mamãe, não se p-preocupe t-tanto.

Forçando um sorriso, Brielle virou-se e pegou um termômetro do tampo de mármore da mesinha de cabeceira:

_Não estou preocupada, amor_ mentiu _Só estava pensando no que a rainha das fadas me contou ontem, em meus sonhos.

_Quem é a-a rainha das fadas?_ a menina indagou, antes que Brielle enfiasse o termômetro em sua boca.

  
Fingindo-se chocada, a mulher levou a mão à boca e inclinou-se para a filha, com ar conspirador:  
  
_Ora, ela governa sobre todas as fadas. Viaja pelo campo à noite, em sua minúscula carruagem feita de uma bolota e puxada por grilos, visitando as pessoas que dormem. Ela entra nos sonhos de todos aqueles que acreditam nela, para se certificar de que não tenham pesadelos. Às vezes, ela sussurra avisos sobre o futuro em seus ouvidos.

Os olhinhos embaçados pela febre brilharam com a história, e um sorriso curvou a boca em torno do termômetro.

_É e-ela que c-conta pra você do f-futuro?_ murmurou, sacudindo o instrumento a cada palavra.

Concordando sabiamente enquanto via o mercúrio continuar a subir grau por grau no tubo de vidro, Brielle fitou atentamente seu relógio de bolso:  
  
_Aye, sem dúvida. Dizem que aqueles que têm segunda visão possuem um pouco de sangue de fada correndo nas veias_ murmurou, tirando o termômetro e lendo a marcação.  _102 graus. Está pior que ontem._

_Eu t-tenho s-sangue de fada?_ Aria indagou fatigada, fechando os olhos.

Inspirando para se acalmar, Brielle concordou distraidamente, enquanto sacudia o termômetro:

_Claro que sim. Em parte é isso que faz você tão especial, mas acho que deveria descansar um pouco agora.

_M-mamãe, c-canta pra e-eu d-dormir?  
  
_Sim, amor. Feche os olhos e descanse._Brielle respondeu suavemente, puxando o cobertor sobre o corpinho trêmulo de Aria. Enquanto a criança fechava os olhos, Brielle começou a cantarolar uma música lenta e triste. Passando os dedos pelo cabelo de Aria, a irlandesa abriu a boca, acrescentando palavras à melodia:

 

_On the ocean that hollows the rocks where ye dwell,_

Sobre o oceano que cava as rochas onde você mora,

_A shadowy land has appeared, as they tell;_

Uma terra de sombras apareceu, como contam;

_  
Men thought it a region of sunshine and rest,_

Os homens pensaram que fosse uma região de sol e descanso,

_And they called it Hy-Brasail the isle of the blest._

E a chamaram Hy-Brasail, a ilha abençoada.

  
_From year unto year on the ocean's blue rim,_

De um ano para outro na borda azul do oceano,

_The beautiful spectre showed lovely and dim;_

O belo espectro aparecia, atraente e difuso;

_The golden clouds curtained the deep where it lay,_

As nuvens douradas cobriam as profundezas aonde ele jazia,

_And it looked like an Eden, away, far away!_

E parecia um Éden, distante, muito distante!

Demorando-se na última nota como se não suportasse a idéia de terminá-la, Brielle cuidadosamente pôs a boneca nova de Aria ao lado da menina, na cama. Não continuou o próximo verso ao ver que a filha já dormia. Lentamente soltando o suspiro que havia segurado desde que entrara no quarto, sentou-se imóvel, fitando a criança adormecida. Passou a mão pelo rosto enquanto pensava e fitou novamente o termômetro pendurado em sua mão esquerda. Enquanto o sorriso deixava seu rosto, Brielle apertou o instrumento traidor, até que as juntas de seus dedos ficaram brancas. 

Levantando-se em silêncio, virou-se e correu para fora do quarto antes que o pânico esticasse sua boca numa linha branca e apertada. Uma vez no corredor, empurrou com cuidado a porta, cerrando deliberadamente o trinco com um estalo suave. Com a testa apoiada na madeira escura e fria, a mão ainda agarrada à maçaneta, a jovem mulher respirou fundo. Os números que acabara de ler no termômetro brilhavam ardentemente através de suas pálpebras fechadas.  _Está pior do que ontem._  

Abrindo os olhos para fitar sem ver os veios escuros e nós da madeira da porta, Brielle deixou que ondas de terror se agitassem no seu estômago. Grossas faixas de ansiedade apertaram seu peito até ela ter certeza de que suas costelas quebrariam com a insuportável pressão.  _O que vou fazer? Já apliquei compressas frias. Já dei pra ela todos os remédios possíveis para a febre daqui até a China! O que está faltando... Devo ter esquecido alguma coisa. Já deveria ter baixado agora._

Lentamente puxando os dedos da maçaneta, Brielle pestanejou, umedecendo a secura ardente de seus olhos. Obstinadamente, empurrou as vozes preocupadas em sua cabeça para o fundo, livrando por alguns instantes da nuvem negra de ansiedade que andara cultivando durante os últimos dias. Empurrando-se da porta do quarto da filha, Brielle deu-lhe as costas, o rosto branco e inexpressivo, e caminhou pelo corredor.

  
Através do torpor que abençoadamente confundia seus pensamentos, o som de música de piano chegou aos seus ouvidos, lentamente conduzindo-a até a porta da sala de estar. Não tinha palavras em seu considerável vocabulário para descrever o som de cada nota, nem a reação extraordinária que estas causavam nela. As teclas continham uma estranha energia, uma vida própria que trazia lágrimas aos seus olhos já vermelhos, seduzindo seu corpo de tal maneira que seus joelhos se transformavam em água e uma leve camada de suor empastava-lhe o lábio superior. Levando a mão trêmula ao rosto que rapidamente enrubescia, Brielle tirou os olhos do corredor, buscando forças para se comportar e resistir ao terrível poder da música que ondulava no ar.

  
Erik de novo. Ultimamente uma espécie de obsessão febril levava o homem com freqüência a batucar no piano. Quando não podia pôr as mãos no instrumento, Brielle o via cantarolando pelo correr numa intensidade sombria, ou batendo com o calcanhar na perna de uma cadeira. O incrível em tudo aquilo era que cada nota que emanava dele era aparentemente composta na hora. A maioria das vezes Brielle ficava contente com a distração causada pela música: tinha certeza de que teria enlouquecido de preocupação se não fosse pelas cascatas de som fluindo da sala. Mas em momentos como este, quando Erik escolhia alguma balada doce e suave, que Brielle amaldiçoava o homem.

  
Brielle endureceu os joelhos bambos e teimosamente endireitou os ombros. Não seria fraca a ponto de desmaiar por causa de uma simples batucada no piano. Puxando a modesta jaqueta cinza que vestia sobre uma blusa branca ligeiramente amassada, girou nos calcanhares e deu vários passos rígidos, afastando-se daquele maldito barulho.  _Tenho mais que fazer do que babar por causa de uma simples melodiazinha. Eu poderia tentar alterar o chá de salgueiro que dei para Aria... talvez a concentração não esteja correta. É isso, outra dosagem é a chave, e talvez eu possa..._ Os pensamentos preocupados foram rápidos em invadir sua consciência.

Havia percorrido metade do caminho em direção à biblioteca quando as primeiras notas puras da voz de tenor interromperam seus pensamentos. A visão de Brielle borrou, e ela teve medo de desmaiar quando uma explosão de puro prazer físico a atingiu até o núcleo de seu ser. Nada em sua vida a tocara daquela maneira. Era chocante, confuso, terrível.

Os olhos de Brielle se fecharam por um rápido momento enquanto a voz dele envolvia suavemente seu cérebro já exausto. Até aquele instante tivera certeza de que poderia vencer o magnetismo de Erik, mas agora a dúvida se infiltrava no que restara de suas capacidades cognitivas.  _Como posso lutar com algo que não enxergo?_  Indagou-se distraidamente, flutuando na intensa melodia que a envolvia.

Quando um súbito silêncio agrediu seus ouvidos, Brielle abriu os olhos, assustada. Confusamente, olhou em torno da sala, carranqueando as faces ruborizadas.  _Quando foi que entrei aqui? Nem sequer lembro de ter me mexido._  Horrorizada, voltou a atenção para o homem sentado ao piano, cujas mãos haviam descido do teclado para descansar sobre as coxas enquanto olhava para ela.

  
_Desculpe. Não queria me intrometer_ falou sem pensar.

  
Erik rapidamente desviou os olhos do embaraço no rosto dela para fitar as próprias mãos.

  
_Não se desculpe. Eu não sabia que você estava nesta parte da casa_ ele murmurou, parecendo estranhamente culpado por um instante _Tocarei outra coisa se tenciona ficar por perto.

  
Isso também havia se tornado uma regra, o frio distanciamento na fala e nos modos dele. Brielle atribuía essa mudança ao incidente no quarto alguns dias atrás. Nenhum dos dois estava muito seguro sobre como agir com o outro. Não admirava que o homem a evitasse, sem dúvida devia achar que ela era louca, ou pior, uma vagabunda.  _"Talvez seja melhor assim',_  ela pensou tristemente _"Vai ajudar a lembrar de me comportar adequadamente na presença dele."_

Recobrando-se lentamente dos calafrios que desciam por sua espinha, Brielle passou nervosamente as mãos na frente das saias:

_Tudo que você vem tocando ultimamente... eu nunca ouvi antes. Você compôs tudo, não foi? 

Balançando a mão na direção dela, ele deu de ombros:  
  
_Não chamaria isso de compor. Estou apenas tirando algumas melodiazinhas simples que tenho na cabeça. Ajuda a aliviar a tensão. E Aria gosta de ouvir música quando está acordada.

Brielle fez um ruído baixo no fundo da garganta quando uma das razões para aquele estranho comportamento ficou clara para ela. O coitado também enlouquecia de preocupação, só que a obsessão dele se concentrava no piano em vez de em textos médicos.  _Se esse tolo tivesse expressado sua inquietação em vez de guardá-la pra si teria me poupado muito tempo evitando-o._  

_Francamente, Erik, acho que você deveria compor profissionalmente. Ou pelo menos ensinar. Nunca vi um talento maior em trazer música à vida.

  
Só então ele voltou a olhá-la, um leve rubor manchando suas bochechas com o elogio.

  
_Durante algum tempo eu pensei em lecionar profissionalmente _começou com sinceridade _Sempre quis ajudar as pessoas a escutar a mesma beleza que ouço todos os dias. A música tende a alcançar aonde as palavras não podem. _uma tristeza profunda ensombreceu sua expressão. Fez um súbito movimento com os ombros, como para empurrar o peso de seus pensamentos, depois esticou o braço e fechou o piano_ Porém não era para acontecer.

  
_Isso é muito triste. Você tem um grande dom para ajudar pessoas. Já vi você com Aria. Apenas o seu exemplo já inspira.

  
_Não se preocupe com isso_ ele retrucou asperamente _É história antiga. Já aceitei.

  
Olhando-o feio enquanto a cara dele se fechava, Brielle cerrou os punhos sobre os quadris:

  
_Bem, muitíssimo obrigada, meu bom senhor, por me livrar desta obrigação! Minha mente está livre, agora que não preciso me preocupar com você! A propósito, a temperatura de Aria já subiu mais um grau, desde ontem!_explodiu, seu gênio explodindo instantaneamente com a preocupação pulsante em sua cabeça e com o tom desagradável dele.

  
Virando-se rapidamente, Brielle saiu da sala, um filme vermelho de raiva nublando os cantos de sua visão. Sem olhar para trás, a mulher furiosa entrou pisando duro na cozinha, ignorando a dor que subia pela barriga da perna, vinda de seu pé machucado. Agarrando um balde de água com sabão que deixara de lado no início do dia, derramou-o no centro da cozinha, determinada a esquecer a raiva e a ansiedade com trabalho duro.

  
Enrolou rapidamente as mangas, ergueu as saias e caiu de joelhos junto ao balde. Enfiou o braço na água e tirou uma escova no exato momento em que Erik chegava ventando na cozinha. Ignorando o homem, Brielle continuou a passar a escova no chão de pedra, em golpes rápidos e furiosos.

  
Entrando no aposento e apontando o dedo na direção dela, Erik exigiu sua atenção:  
  
_Espere aí! Devo assumir pela sua explosão infantil que você acha que não me preocupo com a saúde daquela pobre criança? Porque, se esse for o caso, está terrivelmente enganada! Não tenho dormido há noites por causa da preocupação esmagando meus pensamentos. Não consigo sequer terminar uma abertura sem esquecer o começo!

  
_Mas não precisa descontar em mim, seu maldito patife! Eu estava tentando ser civilizada e você me falou naquele tom! Não tenho tempo pra cuidar de seus sentimentos e de minha filha simultaneamente!_ ela gritou, rudemente jogando água no chão_ Além disso, acho muito anticavalheiresco da sua parte ficar constantemente fazendo barulho pela casa toda quando estou tentando pensar! Sabe como é difícil raciocinar quando tudo o que ouço o dia inteiro é esse maldito piano?_ quase virando o balde ao enfiar a escova em seu conteúdo, Brielle olhou fixamente para o chão.  
  


Podia visualizar Erik lentamente cerrar os punhos dos lados do corpo. Sabia que estava sendo cruel, mas não conseguira deter as palavras que derramavam de sua boca. A pressão causada pelo pânico e frustração de três dias finalmente se mostrara demais para sua compostura; agora, explodia nas palavras venenosas que pingavam de seus lábios. Teve a estranha sensação de que uma louca havia se apossado de seu corpo e decidido gritar com seu amigo mais querido.

Erik permaneceu em silêncio por vários instantes depois que ela terminou, deixando-a pouco à vontade.   
  
_Se a minha presença a incomoda tanto, talvez seja melhor eu ir embora. Só fiquei tanto tempo porque achei que fazia bem em dar aulas a Aria. Não fazia idéia de que você se sentia tão incomodada durante todo esse tempo.

Surpresa com aquela sugestão, Brielle parou de atacar o piso e fitou-o, emudecida. Um horror semelhante apenas àquele que sentia depois de seus pesadelos proféticos surgiu em seu peito, comprimindo sua garganta e pulmões até ela ter certeza de que iria sufocar.  _Ele não pode ir... ele não pode me deixar!_ Muito devagar, sentiu seu rosto se contorcer numa máscara de pura raiva enquanto o horror se transformava em fúria.

  
_Como se atreve a sugerir que eu tenha má vontade com você, seu monstro! Quão insensível e sem modos você acha que eu sou? Só fiz um pequeno comentário sobre o volume e freqüência da sua obsessão em tocar e você já ameaça fugir! Tente só, e porei todos os cães do inferno em seus calcanhares! _berrou, jogando um arco de água suja na direção dele.  
  
_Pare com isso e fale comigo como uma adulta, sua víbora louca!_Erik sibilou, com os olhos brilhando perigosamente quando ela continuou a atirar água ensaboada nele, as mechas de cabelo solto pendendo como fitas de noiva sobre o rosto.

  
_Não me dê ordens!_Brielle sacudiu a escova dramaticamente em sua direção _Preciso fazer alguma coisa com as mãos, ou vou enlouquecer!  
  
_Não me interessa! Eu não peço duas vezes e já disse para olhar pra mim enquanto estou falando!_ ele berrou, avançando cozinha adentro e dando um sonoro chute no balde que mandou o último para o outro lado do aposento.

  
Um silêncio momentâneo seguiu-se à sua rápida ação, enquanto ambos se olhavam com níveis variados de choque tensionando-lhes as feições. De boca aberta com aquela inesperada demonstração de violência, Brielle ergueu-se lentamente e evitou a água espalhada pela cozinha, que vinha na sua direção.

  
_Não acredito que você fez isso_murmurou, fitando o balde, que balançava para frente e para trás, a alguns pés de distância. Quando olhou para Erik, um rubor horrorizado já vinha subindo pelo pescoço dele. Mas antes que o homem pudesse abrir a boca, o choque dela já havia passado.

Agarrando a escova na mão direita, Brielle atirou esta última para trás e fez o objeto voar através da cozinha; acertou Erik bem no peito antes de cair quicando no chão.

  
_Isto é por fazer bagunça! _atravessou o aposento batendo os pés até ficar na frente do homem e levou de novo a mão para trás, na intenção de dar-lhe um soco_E isto é por...

  
Antes que pudesse socá-lo, Erik agarrou-lhe ambas as mãos com uma força de esmagar ossos. Embora ele houvesse caído num silêncio culpado depois de ter derramado o balde por toda a cozinha, não demonstrava nenhum sinal disso: apenas fúria cega queimava por trás do azul de seus olhos.

  
_Não se atreva a pôr a mão em mim _rosnou perigosamente.

  
_Me largue!_ela exigiu, devolvendo-lhe o olhar furioso sem pestanejar. Erguendo o queixo com teimosia, repetiu a frase, e notou que ao fazer isso o olhar de Erik perdia a raiva e caía momentaneamente para os lábios dela. Quando ele não respondeu, uma pontada de medo infiltrou-se em sua própria raiva. Jamais em sua vida um homem fora tão propositalmente rude com ela. Quase esquecera o quanto Erik era forte, sob a calma controlada que ele normalmente aparentava. Poderia machucá-la se quisesse.

  
Espicaçada por essa nova emoção, Brielle começou a lutar como um gato selvagem. Usando o peso do corpo sem aviso, a mulher atirou-se no chão, levando seu captor consigo. Chutando loucamente, não percebia quando atingia carne ou piso enquanto rolava para o lado, tentando se livrar das mãos dele. Praguejando, Erik a soltou, porém desviou-se de um chute e atirou-se sobre ela, prendendo-lhe o corpo contra o chão.

Arfando com o esforço, Brielle continuou a lutar por algum tempo, mas, depois de perceber que era inútil, parou. Com as mãos agora contidas sobre a cabeça e as pernas presas sob o peso do homem por cima dela, encontrava-se numa situação ainda pior do que a anterior. A cabeça de Erik pendeu sobre o ombro da moça, enquanto ele tentava recuperar o fôlego. Quando ele deu um profundo suspiro contra a pele sensível, justamente sob a orelha dela, todos os músculos de Brielle se retesaram para reprimir um arquejo. Os movimentos dele haviam, de maneira instantânea e chocante, transformado suas entranhas em mingau.

  
Sua mente ficou em branco quando Erik se ergueu para olhá-la cautelosamente. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios enquanto seus olhos caíam mais uma vez sobre os lábios trêmulos de sua cativa.

  
_E... eu... é melhor... _ele balbuciou incoerentemente, afrouxando as mãos sobre os pulsos dela.

  
Respirando rapidamente em inalações curtas, Brielle fechou os olhos, deixando que o hálito dele seu rosto em fogo. Seu coração apressou-se quando Erik desviou o olhar e moveu-se como para se levantar; sem pensar, Brielle aproveitou-se que ele a soltara e ergueu a mão, agarrando a lapela do casaco dele. Não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser numa desesperada necessidade de fazê-lo ficar.

  
Ele estremeceu e olhou ostensivamente para o lado:  
  
_Brielle, é melhor se eu me levantar agora... ou... vou...

  
_De jeito nenhum... _ ela rosnou furiosamente, antes de puxar o rosto dele para o seu com um puxão em sua camisa. As borboletas que flutuavam delicadamente em seu estômago se transformaram em lebres, deixando-a sem fôlego cada vez que seu coração batia.

  
Alguma coisa em sua cabeça saiu do lugar, abafando a voz fria e lógica dentro dela. Brielle sentiu outro tremor percorrer o corpo inteiro dele com as suas palavras, e achou aquela reação deliciosamente excitante. Encorajada pelas sensações em seu sangue, viu, como num sonho, a cabeça de Erik se inclinar ligeiramente em sua direção. A tensão sombria e mal contida causada pelo desejo espalhou-se pelo rosto dele enquanto sua respiração fazia o peito subir e descer ruidosamente, como um serrote.O homem estava no limite de seu controle, e naquele pulsante momento Brielle estava feliz de empurrá-lo além desse limite.

  
Lentamente, deslizou a língua pelo lábio inferior dele, vendo seus olhos se dilatarem. Então o tempo tornou-se mais e mais devagar... e parou, quando a mão dele se ergue para hesitantemente seguir a trilha úmida da língua nos lábios dela, roçando-lhe a pele com as pontas dos dedos, como se temesse que ela pudesse desaparecer ao seu toque. Uma praga escapou, baixinho, de seus lábios antes que esmagasse a boca de encontro à dela. Toda a raiva sentida há minutos atrás transformou-se facilmente em tórrida, quase violenta paixão.

  
Sua boca era dura, tão dura. Porém os dedos dele em seu cabelo eram gentis. O som dos grampos tilintando ao cair no chão encheu o ar com uma estranha melodia, enquanto Brielle chupava-lhe avidamente o lábio superior, arrancando um gemido do homem eletrizado que desajeitadamente correspondia às suas carícias. Ele custou vários segundos para chegar a um ritmo primordial e instintivo que levou o cérebro dela aos confins exteriores do universo. Quaisquer lembranças da inexperiência dele foram esquecidas enquanto sua boca fazia coisas a Brielle que ela quase esquecera serem possíveis. Suas mãos começaram a deslizar pelas costas de Erik acima, agarrando o tecido de sua camisa como se a vida dela dependesse disso.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás com a ajuda da mão, Erik mudou o ângulo do beijo, aprofundando-o para níveis frenéticos. Sem pensar em nada a não ser os tremores em seu estômago que lhe tiravam o fôlego, Brielle não hesitou em abrir a boca quando a língua dele deslizou sobre o lábio superior. Os botões de sua jaqueta austera abriram-se com facilidade quando os dedos dele deslizaram de forma quase rude sob o tecido para começar uma nova exploração sobre o torso dela. Arqueando as costas sobre a outra mão dele, Brielle deixou seus dentes roçarem o lábio de Eric.

Justo quando os dedos dele se enfiavam avidamente entre as casas de sua blusa, queimando enquanto ele tocava em suas roupas de baixo, uma longa tosse explodiu dramaticamente no ar. Instantaneamente, Brielle e Erik pararam, ouvindo o doloroso som. Brielle lentamente abriu os olhos, bem a tempo de ver uma expressão de horror no rosto de Erik antes que o homem arrancasse as mãos do torso dela, mantendo-as no ar como se ela o houvesse queimado.

Colocando as mãos no chão, de cada lado da cabeça, Erik saiu de cima dela num piscar de olhos. Andou para frente e para trás várias vezes com agitação, o rosto coberto com as mãos, murmurando algo sobre estragar tudo o que era bom. Quando Brielle sentou-se, ainda tonta, Erik assustou-se e virou-se na direção dela com lágrimas nos olhos.

  
_Perdoe-me _ murmurou, antes de se virar e fugir da cozinha, deixando Brielle atordoada.

  
Trêmula, ela se levantou, chamando por ele, apenas para ouvir a porta da frente abrir-se e bater em seguida.  _Foi_ _minha culpa... Meu Deus, o que ele deve estar pensando... o que há de errado comigo... perdi a cabeça._  Parou e voltou-se automaticamente na direção do quarto da filha. Só depois de ter dado vários passos percebeu que sua roupa estava encharcada com a água ensaboada que Erik havia derramado pelo chão. Chutou a ponta da mesa e praguejou em voz alta.

  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
Andrew sentou-se calmamente, batendo um cigarro na borda do cinzeiro enquanto seus olhos de carvão examinavam o espaço imundo à sua frente. O homem parecia extremamente deslocado, sentado ali fora num café de segunda categoria num dos bairros miseráveis de Paris. Seu sobretudo cinza finamente talhado e o rebordo de cetim de seu casaco atraíam mais que alguns olhares curiosos. Este fato não parecia incomodá-lo, enquanto ele cuidadosamente levava o cigarro aos lábios e dava uma profunda tragada.

Embora seu rosto parecesse cuidadosamente composto, seus olhos se endureciam cada vez que ele tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso para ver as horas. Com um grande suspiro, Andrew guardou o relógio e lentamente apanhou seu chapéu de pele de castor do assento ao seu lado. Foi nesse momento que seus olhos pousaram num homem baixo e rechonchudo que atravessava correndo a rua em direção ao café.

Enquanto o homem vinha resfolegando e parava na frente dele, Andrew tirou o chapéu com cuidado, algumas rugas na testa ensombrecendo-lhe as belas feições:

  
_Está atrasado _ disse apenas, pondo peso suficiente naquelas duas palavras para fazer o homem apoiar nervosamente o peso do corpo num pé, depois no outro.

  
_Desculpe, mounsieur. Minha investigação levou mais tempo do que eu previa. Não pensei que...

  
_Não pago você para pensar _Andrew interrompeu, tirando o cigarro da boca com um movimento suave _Pago para descobrir informações.

  
_Sim, mounsieur._o homem gaguejou, ajeitando o casaco esfarrapado num gesto ansioso _E vim com muitas informações, embora tenham sido muito difíceis de colher. Sim, bem difíceis! Devo pedir um pouco mais do que combinamos.

  
Com um leve ruído de sucção ao passar a língua pelos dentes, Andrew deu um leve sorriso.

  
_Se a informação valer isso, posso pensar em subir seu pagamento.

  
Animando-se no mesmo instante, o maltrapilho sentou-se numa cadeira. Andrew delicadamente levou um lenço ao nariz, quando o cheiro do pobre coitado chegou até o seu lado da mesa.

  
_O senhor vai ficar muito satisfeito!  
  
_Sim, sim, pare de tagarelar e prossiga!  
  
_Perguntei a muitas pessoas na ópera sobre aquele homem que o senhor me pediu pra perguntar, Erik. Esta é a parte interessante: ninguém jamais ouviu falar nesse nome. 

_O quê!_ Andrew indagou perigosamente, estreitando um pouco os olhos.   
  
_Não há nada a temer! Só precisei "cavar" mais um pouco para chegar às coisas boas!_a um gesto rígido de Andrew, o homem continuou em tom confidencial, contando tudo o que descobrira na ópera nos últimos meses. Enquanto a explicação prosseguia, uma luz acendeu-se na escuridão dos olhos de Andrew.

_Sabe o que isso significa?_indagou suavemente.

Quando o outro homem apenas sacudiu a cabeça, confuso, Andrew deu um largo sorriso:  
  
_Finalmente sei como me livrar dele!


	29. A Ira do Fantasma

Erik estava sentado em silêncio no depósito de feno do pequeno celeiro nos fundos da casa Donovan, as costas apoiadas numa imensa pilha de feno de cheiro adocicado, uma das mãos esfregando incredulamente as rugas de preocupação que lhe marcavam o rosto tenso. Abrindo os olhos, fitou estupidamente os redemoinhos de poeira que rodopiavam no raio de sol à sua esquerda. Lentamente, ergueu a cabeça e estendeu a mão para que as pontas dos dedos roçassem a barra de luz dourada, seu movimento causando novas evoluções de partículas dançantes no ar. Com os dedos esticados, Erik virou a mão à luz do sol, fitando intensamente as mudanças de cor em sua pele enquanto as sombras destacavam as rugas nas juntas e uma pequena cicatriz no polegar. Devagarzinho, com uma força que não parecia sentir, fechou a mão sobre a barra de luz quase maciça. Quando seus dedos a atravessaram em vez de agarrarem algo sólido, um torvelinho sombrio surgiu por trás de seus olhos arregalados.

  
Com um rosnado, Erik desceu a mão, socando os tacos de madeira do piso.  _É realmente incrível o quanto de minha vida pode ser resumido com esse simples gesto,_ pensou,  _Tento alcançar algo brilhante e maravilhoso apenas para descobrir que meus dedos passam através dele._

Havia passado as últimas 24 horas escondido como um covarde no alto do maldito celeiro, mas não podia, apesar de raramente ter medo, se obrigar ainda a enfrentar Brielle. A tarefa estava além dos maiores alcances da sua coragem. Como diabos iria fitá-la nos olhos e explicar o motivo por trás de suas ações rudes, se nem mesmo ele podia achar um?

Castigando novamente o chão com um soco, Erik mal sentia a dor em suas juntas causada pelo golpe. Uma das vacas de olhar meigo pertencente a Brielle mugiu tristemente debaixo dele quando o ataque de Erik a despertou de seu cochilo.

Puxando de volta a mão ligeiramente machucada ao rosto, Erik tornou a apalpar obsessivamente suas feições, tentando combater os pensamentos sombrios na concentração nos movimentos circulares de seus dedos.

_Por que eu estrago tudo em que toco? Até as coisas que gosto acabo destruindo. Eu não devia ter ficado aqui por tanto tempo. Devia saber que acabaria fazendo alguma coisa desse tipo, atacar uma moça como um bicho no chão da cozinha._

Mordendo o lábio por causa da embaraçosa resposta física que a simples lembrança evocava, Erik baixou ainda mais a cabeça. Era o pior de toda aquela situação: havia uma parte sua que se divertira em rolar pelo chão da cozinha de Brielle com ela segura em seus braços, e que não se arrependia das atrozes liberdades que havia tomado. Não, longe de sentir arrependimento, aquele pedaço de sua mente desejava se aproveitar dela mais uma vez. Sabia que ela estava cansada e vulnerável, mas em vez de respeitar isso ele usara para seu próprio proveito.  _Sou realmente um monstro._ Era engraçado, que aquilo que todos haviam lhe dito durante sua vida inteira havia se tornado verdade.

O fato de que parecia lembrar que Brielle correspondera ao seu toque não aliviava a culpa que pesava em seu coração. Erik marcara aquele pedaço de memória como algo que queria que acontecesse. Devia ter se iludido de alguma forma para lembrar o toque dela tão claramente, lembrá-la puxando-o mais para perto e fechando os olhos em êxtase.

Estremecendo enquanto sua mente desfilava essas imagens enganadoras diante de seus olhos, Erik ergueu a mão e lentamente tirou a máscara. Estremeceu quando o ar quente e empoeirado roçou o lado recém-exposto de seu rosto; o ar roçando agradavelmente sobre sua pele sensível trazia seus pensamentos de volta ao foco. Com um suspiro, ele tocou a face deformada, abrangendo com os dedos o que definira e arruinara sua vida.

Mesmo sem espelho, apenas com os dedos como guia, Erik lentamente tracejou sobre cada saliência assimétrica e depressão do horror que era sua cara. A imagem que surgia em seu pensamento não era novidade para ele; aquela visão repulsiva e cadavérica há muito se gravara permanentemente em sua psique. Porém, a despeito da familiaridade com o que sentia, Erik não podia deixar de se encolher de repugnância por aquela parte de si mesmo que odiava acima de todas as outras.

Tirou a mão do rosto e voltou-se para pegar a máscara, que desaparecera no meio do feno. Um grunhido alto veio do estômago, fazendo-o parar a busca para olhar seu ofensivo abdome.  _Droga, terei que voltar alguma vez. Talvez eu possa esperar até que escureça para pegar alguma coisa pra comer_. Surpreso com o pensamento, deu uma risada. _Às vezes me espanto com a estupidez que se derrama de minha cabeça. Que covarde me tornei, que não posso nem sequer entrar pela porta da frente e enfrentar aquela mulher como um homem!_

Ao longe, a porta do celeiro batendo contra a parede tirou rapidamente seus olhos do feno. Um lampejo de orgulho passou por seu rosto com o pensamento de que não ouvira as dobradiças rangerem anunciando o recém-chegado; duas semanas atrás ele oleara o velho material. Erik não comemorou por muito tempo, pois o cheiro de pão recém assado subiu até o palheiro, atraindo sua atenção e distraindo-o por alguns instantes de seus pensamentos.

_Erik?_ a voz de Brielle chamou bem alto na relativa quietude do celeiro _Erik, sei que você está aí.

Em completo silêncio, o homem em questão escutou atentamente, na esperança de que ela fosse embora se uma resposta não a encorajasse. Seu pulso acelerou-se em pânico à medida que o som dos passos dela tornava-se cada vez mais forte. Quando a escada que levava ao seu esconderijo se mexeu, Erik assustou-se, um pouco irritado com a teimosia dela.  _Aí vem..._  pensou, o terror rolando em seu estômago  _Ela vai me pedir para ir embora. Finalmente fui longe demais. Não devia ter ficado aqui tanto tempo._

O alto da cabeça branca de Brielle apareceu na borda do palheiro enquanto a mulher lutava com as saias volumosas sobre os degraus. Um dos seus pentes de madeira polida captou um feixe de luz, brilhando sombriamente contra a brancura de seu cabelo. Um estranho calor fluiu no peito dele com a visão de suas melenas estranhamente coloridas, acalmando por um momento o pânico em suas entranhas. A despeito de si mesmo estava feliz em vê-la, mesmo se aquele fosse o seu último encontro.  _Deus, eu sou um tolo..._  

Justo antes dos olhos da mulher aparecerem, Erik lembrou aterrorizado que estava sem máscara, ela jazia em algum lugar ali no feno. Podendo apenas virar o rosto para o lado antes que o resto da cabeça de Brielle aparecesse, Erik mal teve tempo de colocar uma das mãos firmemente sobre o horror de sua deformidade. Com o coração batendo dolorosamente contra suas costelas, ficou olhando Brielle lutar com a escada.

Irritado, percebeu que ela nem olhava para o lado dele, concentrada em fitar aonde pisava. Aproveitando sua distração, Erik usou a mão livre para remexer o feno ao seu lado, procurando com pânico crescente a sua máscara.

  
Com a atenção atraída pelo som daquela busca frenética, Brielle finalmente olhou para ele, um sorriso tímido curvando-lhe os cantos da boca:

_Sabia que encontraria você aí. _ disse com simplicidade, erguendo uma cesta para o piso, embora hesitasse em deixar a escada _Trouxe algo de comer. Você dever estar faminto, agora_notando o comportamento estranho dele, Brielle franziu a testa _O que está fazendo?

_Não é da sua conta_ ele rosnou automaticamente, o demoniozinho defensivo de sua boca cuspindo veneno antes que pensasse melhor. Um silêncio caiu entre eles, como arame farpado entre moirões de uma cerca.

Tamborilando nervosamente os dedos no topo da escada, Brielle parecia pela primeira vez não saber o que dizer.  _Não admira, a pobre garota vem ver como está o seu agressor e eu tolamente respondo desse jeito._ Erik parou de procurar; embora não virasse o rosto na direção dela, lançou-lhe um olhar rápido:

_Desculpe. Não quis dizer isso... Estava só procurando por... bem, não consigo achar minha... _ parou ali, silenciado pela rápida compreensão que viu nos olhos dela. De algum modo, sob o olhar daqueles maravilhosos olhos claros, ele se sentia muito infantil revolvendo o feno atrás da máscara.

Com um rápido inclinar de cabeça, Brielle subiu os últimos degraus e jogou-se dentro do palheiro, pois suas saias prenderam num prego e a fizeram cair de cara no feno.

_Malditas saias!_ sibilou, dando um puxão no tecido culpado.

A despeito da seriedade da situação, Erik não pôde deixar de sorrir, tendo há muito tempo aprendido a rir das vulgaridades daquela mulher em vez de ficar chocado.

_Você não deveria subir escadas:vai quebrar o pescoço.

Bufando, Brielle tirou uma palha da blusa:  
  
_Não é um hábito que aprecio, asseguro-lhe. Entretanto, a necessidade surgiu, por isso estou aqui_ disse enquanto se levantava, sacudindo as saias.

Descobrindo que não tinha o que dizer, Erik só conseguiu fitar o curto espaço entre eles, num silêncio desconfortável. Sabia que devia se desculpar imediatamente por suas ações da véspera, mas, sentado ali sem sua máscara e coberto de feno como estava, Erik se sentia mais vulnerável do que já estivera em qualquer outro momento de sua vida. A idéia de que ela pudesse ser obrigada a mandá-lo embora ressurgiu em seu pensamento, bloqueando momentaneamente até sua obsessiva busca pela máscara.

Com um estranho meio-sorriso, Brielle curvou-se devagar e tirou alguma coisa da palha. Só quando esfregou a coisa para limpá-la foi que Erik viu que ela agora segurava sua máscara com ambas as mãos. Um rápido e arrepiante momento se passou quando teve certeza de que ela não a devolveria, porém quando esse pensamento atravessou-lhe o cérebro, a resistência que pensara ter visto no rosto dela desapareceu. Sem uma palavra, Brielle passou-lhe a máscara suja, os dedos de ambos se roçando no ato.

Brielle pigarreou e desviou o rosto enquanto ele colocava a máscara no lugar:  
  
_Eu trouxe comida, caso você queira estender sua estadia aqui; mas...

_Brielle _ ele explodiu subitamente, interrompendo-a no meio da frase _Sei que seria pedir demais para que perdoasse meu comportamento tolo, pois sei que traí todos os laços de amizade que você me mostrou nos últimos meses. Vou poupá-la da tarefa desagradável de me pedir para ir embora e partirei assim que possível.

_Está tão ansioso assim para ir embora, Erik? _ ela indagou calmamente.

_Ora, apenas assumi que... bem...  _Por que ela não está concordando que devo partir? Não deveria estar chorando agora que falei... ou pelo menos gritando?_

_O que eu ia dizer antes que você me interrompesse é que havia esperado que considerasse a idéia de voltar pra casa. Aria está perguntando por você e eu... bem, honestamente, andei agindo como uma criança. Deixei você remoendo aqui um dia inteiro antes de poder arrumar coragem para sair e enfrentá-lo. Eu queria deixar que você acreditasse que havia feito algo errado para poupar a mim mesma da vergonha.

_Do que está falando?

Girando a aliança no dedo nervosamente, ela fitou os próprios pés:

_Erik, você reagiu como qualquer outro homem teria reagido, e eu hostilizei você deliberadamente porque brigar com você era a única coisa que podia fazer para não ficar louca. Durante sua estadia aqui, é verdade que passamos a gostar um do outro amigavelmente. Somos ambos, ouso dizer, muito solitários... talvez isso tenha exigido muito do que há de melhor em nós.

Espantado, Erik ergueu os olhos para Brielle, incapaz de compreender o que ela dizia. Ela não estava zangada. Não estava magoada. Se alguma coisa era evidente, era que a maldita mulher estava com vergonha do próprio comportamento, em vez de se importar com o dele.  _Será que minha memória não se enganou? Ela realmente correspondeu ao meu abraço?_  uma vozinha sussurrou lá no fundo.

_Não sei se algum dia vou entender você_ murmurou _ Você age como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Por que eu deixaria meu amigo mais querido se atormentar por causa de um beijo?_ ela perguntou suavemente, sua voz falhando um pouco no final da frase _E você andou se atormentando, não há dúvida.

_E como é que você sabe...

_Esquece-se de que eu o conheço, Erik. Aprendi o seu modo de pensar _ um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto enquanto ela o olhava _Você fica sempre tão surpreso quando digo alguma coisa assim. _curvou-se e pegou a cesta perto da borda do palheiro _Então, devo deixar isto aqui, ou vai voltar pra casa?

_Brielle, não confio mais em mim mesmo. Não acho...

Suspirando, Brielle esfregou o pé no chão e lançou-lhe um olhar de censura sob as sobrancelhas cor de neve:

_Deveria ser mais que suficiente a minha confiança em você.

Diante de tanta fé, Erik abriu a boca antes de pensar, desejando abalar as bases daquela convicção na qual ela tão solidamente se apoiava:

_E se eu lhe dissesse que você só conhece uma parte do que sou? E se na verdade eu fosse alguém verdadeiramente horrível, no fundo? Mesmo agora, eu poderia estar usando sua bondade para...

Sua auto-depreciação parou de repente quando Brielle deu-lhe as costas e começou a descer a escada. Irritado com aquele desinteresse, ele se levantou e seguiu-a até a borda do palheiro.

_Espere aí!

Brielle olhou-o pelos espaços entre os degraus e sorriu:  
  
_Sim?

_Estava tentando lhe dizer uma coisa importante, sua desgraçada!

Levando a mão ao ouvido, ela limitou-se a sorrir, depois dar de ombros:

_Desculpe. O que disse?  
  
_Volte cá pra cima.

_Não disse há alguns minutos atrás que eu não deveria subir escadas? Venha você aqui embaixo! _ ela gritou de volta, com evidente ar de satisfação.

Atirando as mãos para cima, irritado, Erik rosnou diversas pragas criativas. Num gesto gracioso, balançou-se na escada, descendo-a com notável agilidade. Logo que chegou ao chão, preparou-se para continuar de si mesmo, só para notar que Brielle não estava mais aonde estivera minutos atrás. Olhando em torno com crescente frustração, Erik viu as saias da mulher desaparecerem pela porta do celeiro.

Com vontade de arrancar todos os cabelos de uma vez só, Erik sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. Ela nunca havia agido daquele jeito antes, como se não estivesse interessada no que ele tinha a dizer: era estupefante. Embora tivesse tentado ofendê-la momentos atrás, aquela atitude indiferente feria um pouco seu orgulho. Mal sabia o que pensar.  _Como se atreve a fugir quando estou falando com ela? Mulher vulgar e irritante! Provavelmente espera que eu a siga... ou talvez não se interessa._

Sacudindo a palha do casaco e calças, Erik deu um passo incerto à frente, depois saiu correndo atrás de Brielle. Avistou-a quando ela graciosamente atravessava o quintal. Agarrou-lhe o braço e obrigou-a a voltar-se em sua direção, subitamente mais furioso com ela que consigo mesmo.

O sorriso dela não era o que esperava. Sentindo-se enganado, Erik largou seu braço:

_Está sorrindo por quê?  
  
_Estou sorrindo? _ ela respondeu timidamente.  


_O que há com você? Estava tentando lhe pedir uma coisa e você respondeu com grosseria.

Brielle virou o rosto e olhou para a estrada lá longe, dando de ombros:

_Foi apenas um meio para um determinado fim.

_Que fim? Do que está falando?

_Você saiu do celeiro, não foi? _ela replicou alegremente enquanto se voltava e praticamente saltitava para dentro de casa.

Sozinho no meio do quintal, Erik só conseguia pestanejar para a figurinha que se retirava. Sabia que deveria estar furioso com as manipulações dela, mas, estranhamente, sentiu um sorriso crescendo em seu rosto.  _Ela não estava mentindo quando disse que sabia como eu pensava. Desgraçada; sabia que eu iria atrás dela._  A descoberta foi um tantinho apavorante, pois embora Brielle evidentemente o conhecesse, era um completo mistério para Erik.  _Acho que tudo está mesmo perdoado. Ou ela não teria se incomodado._  Seu coração acomodou-se num ritmo calmo e satisfeito.

Embora não admitisse, estava aliviado por ainda ter um lar onde era bem vindo. Rindo suavemente, fechou os olhos.  _Engraçado, nunca tive um lar de verdade antes..._

Ainda abanando a cabeça, incrédulo, Erik começou a andar. Ao chegar à porta da frente, ele removeu as botas com cuidado. Quando pôs o calçado sujo de lado, viu um novo buquê de flores de estufa acomodado ostensivamente numa mesa próxima à entrada.

O sorriso que a audácia de Brielle havia inspirado se fechou numa carranca, um canto de sua boca se curvando num esgar.  _Andrew esteve aqui._

Aprumou-se e entrou no hall, procurando por Brielle. Ao ouvir uma tábua estalar na biblioteca, virou-se naquela direção; porém, ao entrar, não viu ninguém. Com um suspiro, sua irritação pela visita de Andrew já diminuindo, dirigiu-se à janela e descansou a testa na vidraça.  _Não devo deixar que aquele homem me irrite. Se ele vem aqui ou não, não é da minha conta. Nem deveria reparar nele. Além do mais, Brielle sozinha já é irritante o suficiente._

Satisfeito com essa conclusão, Erik deixou a janela e virou-se para sair. Enquanto passava pela escrivaninha de Brielle, uma pilha de papéis despencou e espalhou-se pelo chão. Com um rosnado, o homem dobrou-se para juntá-los. Não foi surpresa ao ver diversos envelopes remetidos por Andrew. Revirando os olhos, Erik jogou as cartas abertas na escrivaninha.  _Oh, que pena que ela esteja tão ocupada para responder-lhe_ , pensou, satisfeito.

Colocando o resto da correspondência aberta numa pilha mal-feita, Erik levantou-se e depor o monte no alto da mesa. Já ia dar as costas à bagunça que fizera quando uma coisa estranha chamou-lhe a atenção. Uma carta inacabada, na bela caligrafia de Brielle, jazia amassada no alto da pilha, bem à vista. O estranho naquela carta era o começo:

 _"Meu querido,"_  dizia, fazendo Erik continuar a ler,  _"Obrigada pelas maravilhosas flores que você trouxe esta manhã. O presente foi uma bem-vinda distração da frustração que agora parece encher meus dias. Embora eu tivesse esperança de você ter ficado mais tempo. Conner saiu novamente para honrar um negócio prévio e sua ausência tem me deixado terrivelmente solitária. É claro que aprecio a companhia de Erik, mas ocasionalmente me canso de suas esquisitices. Embora eu jamais diria isso, sua máscara cria muitas perguntas. É terrível o fato de que eu viva pensando: o que há debaixo dela? Venha me visitar de novo, sinto muito a sua falta..."_

Atordoado com as palavras que flutuavam diante de seus olhos, Erik ficou olhando a carta até não conseguir mais focar as letras. Pestanejando, devolveu o papel de aparência inocente à escrivaninha. _Não pode estar correto... Deve haver algum erro. Ela hesitou em devolver minha máscara. Será que a curiosidade a está vencendo? Não, não pode estar correto, isto é um engano... nem sequer foi escrita por ela. Eu me enganei._

Virando-se lentamente, como se estivesse em transe, Erik caminhou rígido até a porta. E _u estava enganado..._  repetia, como se fizesse um pedido.  _Enganado._  Mas através da fina teia de seus pensamentos, uma nuvem negra se expandia dentro dele, inflamando suas entranhas com uma raiva que não sentia desde que chegara àquela casa. Trêmulo, Erik brutalmente reprimiu a fúria do Fantasma que sentia crescer dentro de si.

_Foi um engano. Eu vou provar._


	30. Obsessão

O coração de Andrew quase parou quando a maçaneta de latão da porta da biblioteca girou, justo no momento em que ele saía dali. Com um rápido passo para o lado, escondeu-se atrás da porta quando esta foi aberta de repente, aparando-a com a mão antes que ela lhe quebrasse o nariz. Virou o rosto para o lado e sorriu sombriamente enquanto uma série de passos leves chegava aos seus ouvidos: era exatamente o que esperava ouvir, embora não houvesse esperado o retorno de Erik, a não ser alguns minutos depois. Fora um erro de cálculo que jamais tornaria a repetir.

  
Esperando pacientemente em total silêncio, o sorriso de Andrew se alargou até que seus dentes perfeitos apareceram, ao ouvir um estalo vindo da escrivaninha seguido pelo farfalhar do papel que caía no chão. Uma luz de triunfo inflamou a negrura de seus olhos, fazendo-os brilhar fracamente por um instante, enquanto ouvia uma profunda inspiração, seguida pelo crepitar suave de papel remexido. Sabendo exatamente o que o outro ocupante do aposento veria, Andrew mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir o riso de escapar de sua garganta:  _"Meu querido..."_

  
Um rápido silêncio se seguiu, fazendo Andrew inclinar a cabeça para o lado o menor som de desagrado. Quando não ouviu nada, o sorriso maníaco diminuiu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram em fendas escuras. A vingança não era tão satisfatória quando não havia reação imediata.

  
Os tacos de madeira do assoalho vibraram enquanto Erik se dirigia até a saída. Devagar, enquanto os passos do outro homem ecoavam pelo corredor, Andrew deslizou a mão ao longo da porta. Seu cuidadoso movimento fechou a porta com um leve clique.

  
Afastando-se da porta, Andrew atravessou a biblioteca num passo bem à vontade, parando apenas diante da correspondência de Brielle. Esticou a mão e apanhou a folha do alto da pilha com dois dedos. Aos ler a escrita delicada mais uma vez, congratulou-se pela habilidosa cópia da letra de Brielle. Apesar de sua educação questionável, ela sempre tivera uma linda caligrafia, pensou antes de cuidadosamente dobrar a carta e enfiá-la no bolso do colete.

  
Mas não fora a letra dela que o atraíra no início. Foram os belos olhos amendoados que primeiro chamaram sua atenção. De um cinza suave de neblina, brilhavam como feixes de luz pelo salão cheio de gente, após um esquecível concerto do irmão dela; não tendo ouvido para a música, tudo o que Andrew ouvira fora um barulho monótono.

  
Na época, ela mal tinha quinze anos e era estonteante, apesar do vestido sem graça. Na verdade, fora o recato nas suas roupas e modos que o fizera atravessar o aposento na direção da garota, além do fato de que ela era uma pobre órfã irlandesa. Havia algo na maneira como ela se grudava às paredes e recusava todas as danças com um sorriso de desculpas que acendera um sentimento competitivo no peito de Andrew. Sua juventude e vulnerabilidade eram provocativas, excitantes, completamente embriagadoras.

  
Ele queria aquela doçura para si... queria tomá-la, consumi-la para preencher o vazio em sua própria alma.

  
Tivera certeza então de que ela seria sua, simplesmente porque em toda a sua vida nada lhe fora negado. Ele era o filho mais velho de um rico lorde inglês e se acostumara aos confortos de tal posição. Por esse motivo, tinha certeza de que derreteria o gelo no coração da donzela irlandesa: porque era o que ele queria. Foi uma surpresa quando, ao dar um tapinha no ombro da moça a fim de convidá-la para dançar, ela acidentalmente derramou o champanhe que Andrew trazia na mão em seu caríssimo colete de brocado dourado. Fora tão engraçado que ele não pudera deixar de convidá-la e ao seu irmão, para o aniversário de seu próprio irmão no final daquela semana.

O que não esperara fora que seu maldito irmão feio fosse abrir a boca e roubar Brielle debaixo de seu nariz.  _Desgraçado, desgraçado. O monstrengo sempre estragou tudo para mim._ Um esgar o rosto do homem, enquanto permanecia ali de pé, fitando a pilha de cartas na biblioteca, uma das mãos lentamente se fechando com raiva sobre o punhado de papel. Sabia que devia sair dali rápido, mas, de algum modo, a lembrança de seu irmão sempre causava arrepios de fúria em suas costas, fazendo seu corpo tremer.

John sempre causara aquele efeito nele. Mesmo quando eram crianças, havia uma constante rivalidade entre eles. Numa ocasião memorável, seu décimo aniversário, para ser exato, Andrew ganhara um pônei Shetland* que adorara, pois fora de longe muito mais caro que qualquer coisa que John já havia recebido. Havia montado aquele animal maravilhoso diariamente naquele verão, rindo sempre que o irmão implorava para dar uma volta. Mas, no aniversário de John, quando este ganhara um regimento de soldadinhos de chumbo antigos, todo o interesse de Andrew em seu próprio presente desapareceu. O prazer de John com um presente tão simples enfurecera Andrew além da raiva infantil. Ele vendera o pônei sem pensar duas vezes, quando não pudera mais atormentar o irmão com a presença do bicho. Depois daquele ano, passara a odiar John com uma intensidade que mais nada em sua vida causava.

  
Odiava seu irmão por sua satisfação com a vida, por sua bondade e por seu maldito bom humor _ três coisas que Andrew jamais fora capaz de cultivar. Bah, São John e sua interminável boa sorte. Embora fosse o mais velho, era John que tinha o amor do pai deles. A astúcia e calculismo nada infantis de Andrew haviam feito o pai dar-lhe as costas, e durante muito tempo ele se atormentara com essa realidade. Logo a preferência de Lorde Donovan por seu filho mais novo tornou-se tão evidente que havia rumores de que nomearia John herdeiro de seu título. Andrew não recebera essa notícia muito bem.

E então o incêndio acontecera alguns meses depois do sétimo aniversário de John. A família e os criados escaparam para o jardim no instante em que as chamas começaram a explodir as vidraças, o tilintar do vidro no chão como um estranho fundo para os silvos do inferno. Fora só naquele momento que perceberam a ausência de John. Com os pulmões embotados pela fumaça e a pele coberta de fuligem, Andrew vira um dos bombeiros entrando no prédio em chamas e sair trôpego pela porta da frente alguns minutos mais tarde, apertando um cobertor em farrapos contra o peito. Irreconhecível no meio daqueles trapos, John ficara estendido no chão, lutando para respirar, seu rostinho uma massa de bolhas e pele descascada.

  
Naquela noite, Andrew e sua mãe sentaram-se ao lado da cama de John no hospital, contando cada inspiração que ele dava, enquanto Lorde Donovan andava em círculos no andar de baixo. O aspecto da criança não era nada bom: todos os médicos tinham certeza de que ele morreria naquela semana.

  
Todos disseram que fora um milagre ele não ter morrido na hora. Evidentemente, o fogo começara em seu quarto, com o cair de uma vela. Mas, a despeito daquelas sinistras previsões, Andrew passara uma semana ao lado do irmão, provando para aqueles tolos que podia ser tão altruísta e nobre quanto São John. Porém, nem mesmo esse gesto fora reconhecido; ninguém notara.

  
Para a surpresa de todos, John viveu.  _Pelo menos aprendi que não se pode acreditar no que médicos dizem, os trouxas._

  
Desde então, Andrew não podia ver um fósforo aceso sem pensar naquele dia. Um sorriso sempre se espalhava em seu rosto pálido com o cheiro do enxofre, ou com o tinido metálico de um acendedor. Era incrível que uma coisa tão contida e bela dentro de uma lareira podia tão rapidamente tomar vida própria, consumindo uma mansão inteira em uma hora. Quem poderia imaginar que fogo se espalhava mais depressa do que leite derramado?

  
Depois do incêndio, quando o rosto de seu irmão parecia mais cera derretida do que pele, Lorde Donovan sênior apenas aumentara sua devoção ao filho mais novo, ao invés de repeli-lo. Embora não houvesse mais dúvidas sobre a sucessão de Andrew, o permanente desinteresse de seu pai era de enfurecer. Era o bastante para levar alguém à loucura, ou à obsessão.

 _Porém fui mais forte. Eu perseverei, apesar do destino contra mim a todo instante. Com a mente fria, fiz meu próprio nome e tripliquei a fortuna da família. Foi por minha causa que o nome Donovan goza do respeito que tem hoje._ Sorrindo novamente, Andrew deu as costas para a escrivaninha de Brielle e atravessou o aposento em poucos passos.

  
Durante anos, apesar de seu próprio sucesso, a atenção amorosa que John recebia o devorara; porém, não importava o que Andrew fazia nada era capaz de romper aquela impossível ligação entre pai e filho. Isso é, até que, para surpresa de todos e horror de seu pai, John anunciara seu desejo de se casar com uma jovem irlandesa. Quem teria adivinhado que Brielle sozinha seria a chave para finalmente destruir o amor do pai deles pelo filho mais novo? Quando John a desposara, Lorde Donovan o cortara de todas as rendas da família.

Fora apenas a sugestão de Andrew de uma carreira no exército que salvara os jovens recém-casados da ruína. Sendo um homem gentil, e, apesar de suas cicatrizes, John chegara a major antes que uma bala abrisse um buraco do tamanho de uma moeda em sua testa. Coisas engraçadas, as balas: apenas algumas onças** de chumbo, e mesmo assim tinham o poder de esmigalhar osso e carne num piscar de olhos. Simples, elegantes e úteis.

  
Andrew parou na porta da biblioteca, apoiando a mão na parede enquanto o rosto de John passava rápido diante de seus olhos. Ele parecera tão surpreso...

Sacudindo a súbita onda de desconforto, Andrew passou a mão trêmula pela testa.  _Esqueça isso... esqueça a cara feia dele e sua maldita estupidez. Tenho muito o que fazer para perder meu tempo pensando em John. O que está feito está feito. O que preciso pensar agora mesmo é na nova aberração que está atrapalhando meus planos._ Com o pensamento, toda a ansiedade de um momento atrás sumiu, diante de outra onda de raiva fria.  _Por que tinha que ser justo outro bastardo feio?_

  
 _Talvez seja por isso que eu tenha detestado esse tal de Erik imediatamente_ , pensou, dando-se subitamente conta de que aquilo deveria ser óbvio. Até aquele momento, nunca se perguntara por que sentira uma instantânea repulsa pelo mascarado. Erik lembrava-lhe muito seu irmão, com sua deformidade obviamente oculta, cabelo escuro e jeito silencioso. A semelhança era irreal.

  
Fora a maneira que Brielle olhara para o homem, no entanto, que realmente atiçara seu asco pelo "professor". Depois do acidente no lago, quando vira o quanto a afeição dela por Erik estava se tornando séria, Andrew soube que teria que atacar com todas as suas armas. Contratara aquele tolo asqueroso em Paris para cavar informações, as quais achara extremamente interessantes. Embora o miserável não tivesse miolos para somar dois mais dois, Andrew não era bobo. Enxergara através dos exageros e do emaranhado de fofocas a verdadeira história por trás.  _Não é todo dia que se encontra um fugitivo morando sob o mesmo teto que uma noiva em perspectiva._  Normalmente, teria voltado à polícia com essa nova pista; entretanto, tinha certeza de que Brielle não reagiria de forma aceitável. A amizade dela com o mascarado estava se tornando forte demais.

  
Primeiro, sabia que tinha que acabar com a amizade que evidentemente se fizera entre eles.  _Será mais divertido assim,_  pensou com um sorriso.

  
Abriu a porta da biblioteca e saiu para o corredor, seus olhos de besouro cintilando ao sol da tarde. Endireitou o casaco e apalpou o bolso onde estava a carta, depois dobrou as mãos atrás das costas de maneira casual, enquanto aguçava os ouvidos até a sala de jantar, de onde vinha a discussão. Parou do lado de fora e inclinou a cabeça, deliciado com a tensão que ouvia em cada palavra. 

Inclinando a cabeça o suficiente para enxergar através da porta sem ser visto, Andrew observou a situação. Brielle e aquele maldito professor estavam de frente um para o outro no meio do aposento, o ar entre eles tenso. Embora o cabelo dela estivesse cheio de palha, Andrew não pôde deixar de sorrir pensando como Brielle parecia bonita naquele dia. Ela sempre ficava linda zangada.

  
_Erik, de que está falando! E por que andou fuçando a minha correspondência pessoal?

_Foi um acidente, já disse! Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Brielle.

  
_Que quer eu diga? _ela suspirou.

  
_Quero que me diga a verdade. _ foi a curta resposta, a acusação se insinuando na voz do homem.

  
_Estou sendo sincera, Erik. Não sei do que está falando.

  
Andrew deu uma leve batida no lado da porta e entrou, afetando uma expressão cuidadosamente preocupada, embora por dentro tinisse de alegria:

  
_Não queria interromper..._começou, olhando os dois como para pedir desculpas _Mas achei que deveria avisá-los que meu cozinheiro já aprontou o jantar.

  
Com a entrada de Andrew, Erik virou a cabeça e fitou-o num silêncio furioso. Depois de um momento, seus espantosos olhos azuis se estreitaram através da máscara, cintilando através da sala numa promessa de violência.

  
_O que  _você_  está fazendo aqui?_grunhiu.

  
_Erik, por favor, Andrew ofereceu alguns empregados dele para me ajudar enquanto Aria estiver doente_ Brielle começou em tom de súplica, pondo a mão no braço de Erik. Uma expressão alarmada passou rápido pelo rosto do homem com a notícia.

  
Fugindo ao toque dela, o mascarado atravessou a sala em movimentos ágeis e predatórios:

  
_Não, eu sei porque está aqui. Deve ter sido você quem colocou aquela carta.

  
Com o tom incendiário na voz de Erik, Brielle colocou-se entre os dois homens, sua expressão rapidamente ensombrecendo numa raiva exausta:

  
_Você não vai falar assim com ele!_ começou trêmula, sacudindo o dedo na direção de Erik_Eu tenho suportado seu mau gênio e silêncio com muita paciência, mas não permitirei que volte seu veneno na direção de Andrew quando tudo o que ele tem feito é ajudar!

  
Levou a mão à boca, como se estivesse surpresa com as palavras que se derramavam dela, e olhou para o chão:

  
_Você deve estar enganado. Esqueça, Erik. Não sei o que você leu, mas se enganou. Você confia em mim, não confia?

  
Seguiu-se um silêncio tenso enquanto Erik fitava Andrew, por cima da cabeça dela. Mantendo uma expressão ligeiramente confusa, Andrew sustentou o olhar com calma. Finalmente, Erik deu de ombros e olhou para Brielle, esfriando com relutância:

  
_Sim, confio em você. Sabe disso_ disse suavemente, juntando as sobrancelhas.

  
Andrew não pôde evitar a raiva que estreitou seus olhos, enquanto via o rosto do outro homem se suavizar e perder a dureza fria. Suspirando, olhou para o lado, incapaz de suportar a evidência da relação comovente entre Brielle e Erik sem vomitar. Podia sentir uma fúria sombria tomar-lhe o corpo, a repulsa pelo outro homem endurecer-lhe a negrura dos olhos. Quando Erik ergueu seus próprios olhos do belo rosto de Brielle para o dele, Andrew deu-lhe um sorriso lupino, que era puro dente sem nada por trás.

  
_Mas não confio  _nele_ _Erik rosnou, tensionando o corpo à medida que a raiva se instalava de novo em seu rosto_Venha comigo, vou lhe mostrar que ele está tramando alguma coisa.

  
Tomando Brielle pela mão, Erik atravessou a sala e passou por Andrew, arrastando a mulher atrás de si. Praticamente correndo para acompanhar os passos largos do mascarado, Brielle gritou que fosse mais devagar. Andrew friamente seguiu o casal de uma distância segura, enquanto se dirigiam até a escrivaninha. Com um sorriso disfarçado, o jovem lorde esperou.

  
Erik largou a mão de Brielle e apontou para a pilha de papel amassado, procurando a carta ofensiva:

  
_Veja, está bem aqui. _começou, cerrando a testa, confuso, ao não encontrá-la _Espere um pouco. Deve estar escondida _disse com uma ponta de ansiedade enquanto pegava a pilha de papel e procurava com crescente pânico.

  
_Não entendo. Tenho certeza de que a deixei bem aqui!_ murmurou incrédulo, derrubando cartas ao vasculhar frenético a escrivaninha.

  
Andrew aproximou-se e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, assistindo o espetáculo com calma:

  
_Talvez Brielle tenha razão. Você deve ter se enganado, já que, obviamente o que procura não está aí. _voltando a atenção para Brielle, ele continuou _Talvez eu também deva chamar meu médico particular.

_Você já ajudou mais que suficiente, Andrew. Estou cuidando de Aria. Não acho que seja necessário chamar...

Andrew abanou a cabeça para interrompê-la, lançando um olhar para Erik, que se escabelava, frustrado:

  
_Não quis dizer para ele cuidar da menina.

  
Espantada com a sugestão, Brielle ficou em silêncio, a dúvida começando a nublar sua expressão enquanto ela também olhava para Erik.

  
Percebendo a expressão dos dois, ele se aprumou e parou como se estivesse prestes a voar:

_Não estou louco. Eu sei o que vi... só não entendo por que..._ lentamente, ergueu os olhos para Andrew e cerrou o queixo com ódio, quando a compreensão esticou seus lábios numa fina linha branca.

  
_Ninguém disse que está louco, sir, apenas que também deve estar doente. Você passou muito tempo naquela água gelada e não seria surpresa se tivesse febre como...

Sem uma palavra, Erik saltou, agarrando Andrew pelo pescoço e atirando-o contra a parede. A centímetros do rosto dele, Erik o olhou com uma fúria que parecia próxima à loucura. De repente, enquanto os dedos em seu pescoço se apertavam, Andrew achou que talvez tivesse cometido outro grave erro de cálculo. Brielle gritou alarmada ao fundo, enquanto Andrew levava as mãos à garganta, lutando contra aquele aperto esmagador.

  
_Você fez alguma coisa com a carta! Entendi agora. Por alguns instantes você realmente me fez pensar que havia imaginado tudo. Aonde a colocou, seu maldito bastardo? _quando Andrew apenas o olhou em silêncio, Erik bateu de novo sua cabeça contra a parede_FALE!

Piscando para se livrar das estrelas que flutuavam em sua visão, Andrew lutou para responder:

_Não sei... do que está... falando.

  
_Pare com isso, Erik! O que está fazendo? Pare!_Brielle lutou, aproximando-se e puxando o braço de Erik, numa tentativa de separar os dois homens _Você vai esganá-lo! Largue-o!

  
Por trás dos dentes cerrados, Erik inspirou várias vezes roucamente, antes de largar de súbito o pescoço de Andrew, e dar um passo para trás.

  
Aprumando-se com dificuldade, o homem de olhos negros esfregou com cuidado as marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço.

  
_O senhor é uma ameaça _acusou.

  
_E você é uma víbora de duas caras!_Erik retrucou bem alto.

  
_Erik, o que há com você?_ Brielle indagou, atirando as mãos para o alto numa agitação selvagem. Sem responder, Erik abanou a cabeça e arrumou a camisa com violentos puxões.

  
Enquanto o mascarado recuperava a compostura com óbvio esforço, Brielle começou a rodar a aliança no dedo. Lentamente, Erik voltou-se para olhá-la, os olhos brilhando com mágoa mal disfarçada.

  
_Você não acredita em mim, então_ afirmou.

  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, passou por ela e dirigiu-se à porta.

  
_Erik, espere...

  
Virando-se na porta, Erik olhou momentaneamente para as duas pessoas no aposento, o rosto tenso de raiva e acusação:

  
_Você não acredita em mim!_ berrou, depois saiu pisando duro.

  
Depois de um curto silêncio, Brielle levou a mão à testa e fechou os olhos com cansaço. Seus ombros começaram a tremer enquanto ela soluçava, frustrada. Andrew aproximou-se por trás dela e apoiou a mão em suas costas para confortá-la:

  
_Não chore, Brielle. Tenho certeza de que tudo acabará bem. Toda amizade tem seus altos e baixos, não?_ disse gentilmente, embora lançasse um sorriso mau em direção à porta.

  
_Me desculpe, Andrew _ela fungou sobre as mãos _ Não sei o que deu nele. Eu nunca o vi agir de maneira tão horrível.

Envolvendo-lhe os ombros com o braço, triunfante, Andrew ternamente empurrou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha:

_Não se preocupe. Todos nós estivemos nervosos estas últimas semanas. Com a febre de Arianna..._quando Brielle voltou para ele o rosto molhado de lágrimas, Andrew sorriu para tranqüiliza-la, sentindo finalmente que sua vida não era um desperdício, com ela em seus braços _Vai ficar tudo bem. Não chore mais, certo?

  
Concordando, Brielle tremulamente correspondeu ao sorriso dele.

  
_Estou feliz que você esteja aqui hoje, Andrew _murmurou, um pouco surpresa como se acabasse de perceber que era verdade.

  
Ele conduziu-a gentilmente até a porta e deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas:

  
_Venha, comer alguma coisa vai fazer você se sentir melhor. Deixe-o cozinhar a raiva por uns tempos. Quando a ira de um homem se levanta, é melhor deixá-lo sozinho. Depois do jantar, eu gostaria de dar uma olhada em Arianna, antes de ir embora. _fazendo uma pausa, Andrew levou Brielle até a cozinha_Se tiver medo de ficar sozinha aqui...eu posso deixar alguns dos meus criados aqui, se quiser.

_Não, não é preciso... mas aprecio a sua bondade. Você é um perfeito cavalheiro – obrigada por isso.

Concordando compreensivamente, Andrew ficou em silêncio, seus olhos brilhando satisfeitos à luz do lampião. 

 _Logo, minha querida, será preciso. Receio que o gênio de Erik irá piorar incrivelmente. De maneira apavorante, até..._  pensou, gargalhando mentalmente.

 _Breve, muito em breve._  

________________________________________________________________

*raça de pôneis escoceses dóceis e felpudos, montados geralmente por crianças. 

**antiga medida de peso, equivalente a 28,69 gramas.


	31. Coração Duas Vezes Partido

Erik sentou-se em silêncio, curvado, numa cadeira na biblioteca. Ao fitar a escrivaninha de Brielle, seus pensamentos eram sombriamente temperamentais.  _Foi o que começou essa maldita confusão, aquela carta desgraçada_ , pensou furiosamente enquanto corria o dedo sobre a borda de sua máscara. E tudo se passara há vários dias atrás.

  
A superfície da escrivaninha agora estava limpa de tudo, com exceção de uma solitária pena com ponta metálica. Brielle havia cuidadosamente arquivado todas as formas de sua correspondência pessoal na manhã seguinte, depois que Erik quase estrangulara Andrew.  _Ela não quer se arriscar a incitar de novo a minha raiva._

Na ocasião, ele estivera tão certo de que Andrew estava por trás da carta misteriosa; no entanto, desde aquele dia uma infinidade de estranhas ocorrências havia continuado a acontecer por toda a casa, estivesse o jovem lorde presente ou não. Pequenas coisas desapareciam e reapareciam em lugares inoportunos, e cada acontecimento era pontuado com uma discussão entre ele e Brielle.

Uma manhã, Brielle lhe perguntara onde sua escova de prata estava, e ficou surpreendentemente histérica quando ele mostrou sua ignorância com um encolher de ombros. O pai dela lhe dera a escova, Brielle explicou enquanto revirava a casa atrás da coisa. Quando achara a maldita escova casualmente sobre a cômoda dele, por trás de uma pilha de livros, Erik só conseguiu ficar olhando, incrédulo. Sabia que não pegara a escova, mas explicar para ela sem parecer maluco ou mentiroso estava além das suas habilidades.

  
Limitando-se a concordar com a cabeça à sua explicação, Brielle agarrara o precioso objeto protetoramente contra o peito.

  
_Acho que você simplesmente esqueceu que havia pego emprestado_ murmurara, desesperadamente tentando achar uma explicação para aquela evidência contra ele, porém a suspeita mais uma vez sombreou-lhe o rosto.

  
A dúvida que ele viu em seus olhos e postura o enraiveceu e magoou profundamente. Ela não vivia dizendo que ele era seu melhor amigo? Não deveria confiar nele, em vez de na palavra de um aristocrata pomposo e falso? Embora ela tentasse tenazmente desculpar os acontecimentos misteriosos a seu favor, Erik teria que ser um idiota para não ver que a cada incidente Brielle ia ficando sem explicações lógicas. Podia ver a ligação afetiva entre ambos escapando como grãos de areia entre seus dedos.

 _Ela estava mentindo._  Uma voz irritantemente familiar mais uma vez soou em seu pensamento, tremulando através dos corredores negros de suas lembranças e iluminando tudo em seu passado que lutara para esquecer nos últimos meses. Traição, mágoa e sonhos desfeitos continuamente chocalhavam em seu cérebro, deixando-o paranóico e irritável, apesar de saber que cada situação estranha fora cuidadosamente planejada.

Essa era a pior parte_ sabia que Andrew estava de alguma forma por trás de cada desaparecimento, e mesmo assim não conseguira apanhar o homem nem algum de seus capangas no ato. O jovem lorde era um dos indivíduos mais sorrateiros que Erik já conhecera em anos. Representava perfeitamente o papel de cunhadinho preocupado enquanto cuidadosamente lançava sobre a casa um véu de confusão. Nem uma vez ele escorregava, nem uma vez a treva de seus olhos de carvão revelava os planos que sem dúvida estavam em sua cabeça. Erik quase arrancava os cabelos de frustração quando cada uma de suas teorias sobre como Andrew fazia aquilo desabava.

  
 _Minha mente chega às regiões mais distantes da imaginação humana,constantemente estendendo-se mais além,para abraçar o desconhecido. Nunca existir conhecimento além da minha compreensão, nem habilidade ou arte fora de minhas mãos e mesmo assim não consigo discernir como este homem está arruinando minha posição nesta casa!_ Rosnando e batendo o punho no braço da cadeira _,_ Erik fitou o espaço, remoendo cada estranheza que acontecera durante os últimos dias. Mais uma vez sua mente estava em branco, sua concentração interrompida pelos sussurros da dúvida que envenenavam sua confiança.  _Ela estava mentindo... como Christine..._

Não sendo homem de levar um soco na boca sem revidar, Erik por duas vezes pusera um potente laxante de sua própria criação na comida ou bebida de Andrew, nos últimos dias. A droga fizera o jovem lorde passar muito mal por horas sem fim, encurtando suas visitas até que ele deixou de ficar para as refeições. Andrew não era bobo: sem dúvida percebera o truque de Erik, e era por isso que uma mudança vital acontecera nos enlouquecedores desaparecimentos daquela casa. Durante dois dias, Brielle fora a vítima inocente das maquinações, mas isso terminara abruptamente. Aquela manhã, fora a vez de Erik acordar e descobrir aterrorizado que certas peças de sua propriedade estavam faltando. Pensar nisso agora fazia seu corpo estremecer. Não imaginava que pudesse perder o controle tão rápido.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX No início da manhã XXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
Erik lentamente abriu os olhos, pestanejando grogue à luz amarela do sol através das cortinas e dentro do quarto. Durante muito tempo jazeu de lado, vendo a bela luminosidade pintar formar no tapete. Em todos aqueles meses morando com Brielle, ainda não se acostumara a acordar com a luz do sol em seu rosto; ainda o surpreendia e deliciava a cada manhã. Ali a luz era bem-vinda, até segura. Era um sol completamente diferente, aquele que o iluminava naquela casa, do que sentira em qualquer outro momento de sua vida. Devido a essa distração, levou muito tempo a perceber que alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada.  _Deus, me sinto esquisito._

  
O fato de que estava deitado sobre o lado direito foi uma pista; entretanto, depois de vários momentos, o que subitamente o foi que sentia a fronha contra seu rosto. Levando a mão ao lado direito do rosto, Erik sentou-se ereto na cama quando seus dedos tocaram em pele ao invés da suavidade de sua máscara. Não se lembrava de tê-la tirado na véspera ou aonde a teria colocado.

  
O pânico paralisante que nublou inicialmente seu cérebro foi instintivo, instilado nele na tenra infância pela mão impiedosa de sua mãe, que o ensinara a temer seu próprio rosto e a temer a vida sem cobri-lo. Erik freneticamente atirou cobertores, travesseiros e lençóis no chão enquanto procurava pela cama, buscando a máscara como se pudesse achá-la em algum lugar nas dobras. No momento que começou a revirar o colchão, seus sentidos recuperaram o foco através da neblina de terror:  _Pense, pense... tem que estar em algum lugar aqui no quarto. Eu simplesmente a tirei e esqueci aonde coloquei._

  
Juntando seu bom senso com dificuldade, Erik olhou atentamente em torno, impedindo o perigoso pânico dentro dele de toldar seu raciocínio com apenas um tênue fio de autocontrole. À medida que os minutos se passavam e os esconderijos do quarto eram exaustivamente vasculhados, foi percebendo a terrível verdade: sua máscara não estava no quarto. Com horror acumulado, seus olhos voltaram-se incrédulos para a porta. Teria de se aventurar fora do quarto sem a segurança da máscara, sem as defesas que ela provia. Algo que não enfrentava desde a infância.

  
Enquanto sentava fitando o chão, alguma coisa saiu do lugar, permitindo que todo o estresse dos últimos dias sobrepujasse o seu bom senso. A voz furtiva que o conduzira durante os piores dias de sua vida falou de novo, envenenando seus pensamentos e fazendo o coração pulsar quase dolorosamente em seu peito. Toda a suspeita sobre Andrew desapareceu com os ecos daquele terrível sussurro gelado. O veneno cáustico de sua mente pousou, em vez disso, sobre a única pessoa da casa que, sendo mulher, representava toda a traição e mágoa em sua vida: Brielle.  _Ela a tirou... deve tê-la tirado... ninguém mais estava em casa ontem._

  
Seu pânico transformou-se em raiva, envolvendo Erik com seu calor, instigando-o contra a crueldade do mundo, contra as frivolidades de seus ocupantes femininos. Enquanto a garra de seu gênio violento se fechava sobre seu cérebro, ele irrompeu para fora do quarto com uma das mãos sobre o rosto, a outra virando mesas selvagemente, derrubando numerosas bugigangas sem nenhum outro motivo senão ouvir o barulho. A necessidade de quebrar alguma coisa fluía por seu corpo enquanto ele saía pelo corredor, tensionando-lhe o queixo e fazendo seus músculos tremerem.

Justo quando a violência nele atingia níveis de embriaguez, Brielle veio correndo, pálida de preocupação. Quando o olhar dela o atingiu, Erik cobriu o rosto com a outra mão também, sentindo-se exposto sob aquele escrutínio nervoso, sua pele praticamente queimando onde os olhos dela o tocavam. Durante meio segundo, viu os olhos de Brielle juntando-se aos de uma multidão unida em torno dele, olhando-o aterrorizada, fitando o horror demoníaco de seu rosto. O coração de Erik pesou com essa visão, rebelando-se contra as lembranças.

  
Ela falou-lhe então, indagando o que havia mas naquele estado ele não escutava as palavras. Terríveis acusações e insultos voaram sobre Brielle, as palavras da mente dele derramando-se da boca numa torrente de veneno verbal. Então, passando pela mulher assustada, Erik saiu pelo corredor, urrando as cruéis acusações que rodopiavam em sua cabeça. Enquanto passava como um furacão por cada aposento da casa, os passos dela o seguiam de perto. Aquela proximidade e o seu desespero se em torno dele, estreitando as paredes e tirando-lhe o ar. Enjaulado por sua própria histeria, Erik tropeçou numa cadeira derrubada e caiu de joelhos, as mãos ainda cobrindo freneticamente o rosto.

Visões de barras de aço frio e o brilho de olhos horrorizados na escuridão de uma tenda enxamearam-se diante de seus olhos fechados. De repente, não estava mais ajoelhado no chão da biblioteca, e sim sentado sobre um monte de palha suja. Erik praticamente sentia a picada do material sob o tecido das calças, sentia os arquejos chocados e gritos se derramarem sobre seu rosto nu e ecoarem em suas entranhas. 

Ao longe, ouviu um terrível uivo cortando o ar, inchando seus tímpanos com sua terrível intensidade. Só quando respirou fundo percebeu que o som viera de suas próprias cordas vocais. Encolhendo-se, Erik enfiou a cabeça entre os joelhos, os braços voaram sobre a nuca. Escondia-se da luz, odiando-a tanto quanto a apreciara antes.

De repente, justo quanto tinha certeza de que ia enlouquecer, uma escuridão quente e consoladora o envolveu, acalmando a fera de suas memórias. Dentro da abençoada escuridão, a velha tenda, a jaula e o garotinho que passara a vida tentando esquecer recolheram-se sob a superfície de sua consciência. Um momento de desorientação se passou enquanto abria os olhos, expulsando o último dos fantasmas que o assombravam. Acalmado pelo abraço das trevas, o coração de Erik diminuiu os batimentos, e sua respiração tornou-se menos dolorosa.

  
Enquanto voltava, devagarinho, ao presente, a sensação de uma mãozinha esfregando suas costas causou choques em sua espinha. Uma voz com leve sotaque falou-lhe suavemente ao ouvido, abafando os sussurros de sua desconfiança. Confuso, Erik ergueu a cabeça, descobrindo que seu corpo estava inteiramente coberto pelo que parecia ser um jogo de cortinas de veludo verde. Fora seu escudo protetor que criara a maravilhosa escuridão que o cercava.

  
Dez ou quinze minutos se passaram enquanto ele recompunha os cacos de sua consciência, as mãos que afagavam suas costas permanecendo ali, trêmulas, com ele, no silêncio que seguira sua explosão. Mal recuperara a razão quando ordenou friamente que aquelas mãos, e sua óbvia dona, o deixassem só. Pediu então, naquela mesma fria formalidade, que Brielle por gentileza fechasse a porta ao sair do aposento.

  
Depois de um instante de silêncio, ela saiu sem dar um murmuro de protesto, sua aquiescência silenciosa estranhamente inquietante, apenas para voltar momentos depois e depositar alguma coisa ao lado dele. Erik ergueu a orla da cortina e fitou, perplexo, sua máscara caída ali, a centímetros de seu rosto.

  
_Achei isto do lado de fora da minha porta, esta manhã_ Brielle disse calmamente, saindo da biblioteca. Enquanto agarrava a máscara com uma das mãos, a dúvida dentro do coração de Erik voltou a pulsar mais uma vez.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
Agora sentado confortavelmente e remoendo os acontecimentos da manhã, Erik mal podia acreditar em seus próprios atos. Fechou os olhos, envergonhado, pensando nos insultos que tinha certeza de ter berrado na cara de Brielle, mesmo quando ela estava tentando acalmá-lo. Vexame e horror todo o incidente, fazendo-o duvidar repetidamente de sua própria sanidade. Ao que parecia, o fantasma que estava causando toda aquela confusão na casa havia descoberto uma das fraquezas de Erik.

  
Uma batalha de vontades acontecia naquela casa, e Erik sabia que estava perdendo.

  
Esfregando um dedo na cavidade de sua têmpora, respirou fundo. Não se atrevera a sair da biblioteca o dia inteiro, preferindo ao invés disso ficar escondido entre as estantes de livros com capas de couro. _Como posso enfrentá-la depois das coisas horríveis que eu disse? Na verdade, não há desculpa para os meus atos. Eu fiquei em pânico e a fiz pagar por todo o abuso que sofri na minha infância. Ela não teria tirado a minha maldita máscara. Em toda a minha vida, ela foi a única pessoa que não chegou sequer a perguntar a respeito disso. Eu sou um idiota._

O clique seco da maçaneta girando trouxe o olhar pensativo de Erik para a porta, num instante de ansiosa antecipação. Tinha certeza de que o confronto que estivera pairando no ar o dia todo iria explodir, se Brielle tivesse decidido vê-lo. Para sua surpresa, não foi a adorável Madame Donovan que apareceu na porta e sim Aria, que se apoiou cansada no umbral, a boquinha chupando furiosamente o dedo já enrugado.

  
_Que está fazendo de pé?_ele indagou gentilmente, a voz enrouquecida pela exaustão emocional.

  
Aria tirou o dedo da boca e deu de ombros:  
  
_Estou me s-sentindo melhor h-h-hoje_ disse com simplicidade, seus grandes olhos cinza movendo-se sombriamente sobre ele.

_Sua mãe me disse ontem que a febre havia baixado, mas você ainda precisa descansar._ ele a repreendeu em tom cansado, enquanto a preocupação franzia sua testa_Precisa de alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame a sua mãe?

  
Com um leve abano de cabeça, Aria enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo gorducho.

  
_N-não. Eu t-t-tava te procurando. Por que unyieldingtá se e-escondendo a-aqui?

  
Não querendo discutir aquilo com uma criança de quatro anos, Erik agarrou apressado um livro da mesa à sua esquerda:

_Eu estava apenas apreciando um bom livro _ mentiu. Aria silenciou e deu-lhe um olhar tão sério que ele sentiu uma ridícula vontade de rir.  _Ela se parece assustadoramente com Brielle, com esse olhar de reprovação._

  
Enfiando o dedo na boca, Aria deslocou-se da porta e atravessou a biblioteca, até ficar a poucos centímetros do joelho dele.

_M-Mentiroso._ murmurou sobre o dedo, fitando Erik sob os cílios escuros _Tá se e-escondendo da m-m-mamãe.

  
Erik apoiou a cabeça no encosto, derrotado, e fitou o teto.  _Pobre do homem que tentar mentir para as mulheres desta casa._

_É, acho que estou me escondendo. Embora eu ache que ela não se importe com a minha ausência; andei de péssimo humor, hoje.

  
Concordando sabiamente, Aria deu mais um passo e subiu para o colo dele, sem hesitação. Automaticamente, Erik envolveu-lhe a cintura com o braço para dar-lhe equilíbrio enquanto ela se acomodava contra seu peito e apoiava a cabeça escura no ombro dele, fatigada:

_P-Por que você g-gritou com a m-mamãe hoje de manhã?_murmurou, segurando um pedaço da camisa dele com a mãozinha _N-Não gosto q-quando vocês b-brigam.

_Sinceramente, não sei porque gritei com ela_ele começou com sinceridade, acariciando a cabecinha de Aria _Eu estava zangado porque uma coisa minha estava faltando e achei que ela tivesse pego.

  
_Ainda está b-bravo porque a sua m-máscara s-sumiu?_ ela o olhou com aqueles estranhos olhos cinza e roçou a borda da máscara com o dedo _ I-isso não dá c-coceira?

  
Erik fitou atônito a criança em seus braços:

  
_Como sabe que foi a minha máscara que sumiu?

Suspeita automática cruzou sua mente:  _O que ela sabe?_  
  


Um sorriso atravessou o rosto pálido de Aria:

  
_Eu t-tenho s-sangue de fada! _sussurrou, de modo conspirador_Lembra, eu te d-disse.

  
_Sim, eu me lembro. Esqueci por um momento. _ele respondeu, sentindo-se culpado.  _Agora acho que estou louco. Desconfiar que uma criança roubou..._  animando-se de repente quando um lampejo de inspiração brilhou na nuvem de confusão em seu cérebro, Erik endireitou-se :

  
_Poderia talvez me ajudar com um problema?_ quando Aria concordou avidamente, Erik sorriu_Sabe quem foi que a tirou? Ou como?  
  


A criança lançou-lhe um olhar meio aborrecido, como se a resposta fosse óbvia:  
_É fácil r-roubar uma coisa d-de alguém que tá d-dormindo. É fácil ter certeza de que a-alguém tá dormindo se você q-quiser. P-Podemos tocar p-piano agora?

  
Erik não respondeu imediatamente: as palavras dela absorviam cada centímetro de seus pensamentos.  _Então o desgraçado me drogou, não foi? Como foi que não o vi fazer isso? Ele ficou só dez minutos ontem, e eu tinha certeza de que ele não havia saído da sala..._

Quase explodindo de raiva, mal sentiu quando Aria começou a puxar seu casaco, suas mãozinhas insistentes apalpando o bolso onde ele guardava a medalha de São Judas que Brielle lhe dera.

  
_P-Podemos tocar p-piano, por favor? _ perguntou de novo, num tom choramingado.

  
Voltando de suas meditações, Erik olhou o rostinho esperançoso de querubim e sorriu:

  
_É claro, mas você ainda lembra sua parte no dueto que lhe ensinei?  
  
_S-Sim!_ ela gritou feliz, escorregando do colo dele.

Erguendo-se devagar, Erik deixou os temores de lado. Sentia uma apreensão momentânea em deixar a relativa segurança da biblioteca, mas o grito deliciado de Aria varreu quaisquer reservas que ainda tivesse.  _Ela me tem enrolado em volta do dedo_ , pensou com um sorriso, sentindo-se melhor com a companhia dela, apesar da pequena nuvem de ansiedade que estivera cultivando durante os últimos dias.

Enquanto tomava a mãozinha de Aria na sua e caminhava até a porta, o otimismo que temera escutar a semana passada começou a trabalhar seus pensamentos, aquietando, por uma vez, as influências negativas do sussurro que poluía sua mente.  _Não sei por que andei me preocupando. Tudo dará certo, desde que eu use todas as reservas da minha capacidade mental. Afinal, Andrew é só um palhaço presunçoso. Ele não faz idéia de com quem está lidando. Pode ter vencido a batalha, mas a vitória na guerra será minha._

  
Sorrindo, Erik percorreu o corredor de mãos dadas com Aria em direção à sala.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
Brielle levantou-se para mostrar a Andrew a saída quando o jovem lorde olhou para o relógio e espantou-se com a hora. Ele havia encurtado bastante suas visitas durante os últimos dois dias, devido a um terrível vírus estomacal, mas sempre vinha dar uma olhada nela e em Aria pelo menos uma vez por dia, ainda que por alguns minutos. Era curioso, na verdade: Andrew se tornara incrivelmente solícito, até afetuoso, enquanto a relação de Brielle com Erik sofria grandes abalos.

  
As violentas explosões de Erik a enlouqueciam de preocupação. O ataque daquela manhã fora apenas o último de uma violenta série.  _Pensar que ele realmente achou que eu tivesse tirado a sua maldita máscara,_ pensou com um bufo, usando a irritação como escudo contra a mágoa que a desconfiança dele causava.

Até o começo daquela semana, Brielle tinha certeza de que estava acostumada às suas estranhas mudanças de humor e pavio curto, porém os últimos dias haviam lhe mostrado o quanto estava despreparada para lidar com as porções mais sinistras de seu temperamento. Sem saber como tirá-lo daquele mau humor, Brielle podia apenas deixá-lo às voltas com seus próprios assuntos, mas estava cada vez mais difícil fazer vista grossa em relação aos estranhos acontecimentos na casa. Ainda confiava nele, o stress da semana não fora capaz de diminuir a intensidade do seu afeto, um fato que a preocupava e surpreendia.  _Perdi a cabeça, afinal, pois sei que é mais fácil ele me estrangular até a morte do que meus sentimentos mudarem._

  
Cuidadosamente não demonstrando os problemas que a atormentavam, Brielle viu Andrew pegar o chapéu na cadeira a seu lado. Virou-se para conduzi-lo até a porta, mas a mão dele em seu ombro lhe deteve o avanço. Voltou-se de novo e sorriu para Andrew, esperando com paciência pelo que ele tinha a dizer.

  
Quando ele hesitou, Brielle encheu apressadamente o silêncio, sentindo-se inquieta com o olhar sério dele.

  
_Estou feliz que se sinta melhor. Um problema de estômago pode ser terrivelmente desconfortável.

  
_Humm, sim, sem dúvida_ele respondeu com ar distraído, dando uma olhada rápida por cima do olho dela e em direção à porta _Aquece meu coração saber que se preocupa com meu bem estar.

  
_Ora, é claro, afinal você...

  
Andrew avançou um passo e respirou fundou, os olhos pregados nela. Um pouco apreensiva, Brielle viu os olhos dele descerem para seus lábios com um desejo bastante familiar, antes de voltarem para os olhos dela.

  
_Brielle, lembra de quando nos conhecemos?

  
Corando ligeiramente com a lembrança, a irlandesa pegou-se olhando para as mãos.

  
_Sim, acho que derramei o seu drinque no seu belo casaco. Você me deixou muito nervosa.

  
_Espero que um pouco desse nervosismo tenha se dissipado através dos anos. Quanto tempo faz agora, dez anos? Oxalá minha presença cause um pouco mais que nervosismo, agora_ murmurou, um sorriso gentil suavizando a escuridão geralmente implacável de seus olhos.

  
Com uma risadinha embaraçada, Brielle deu-lhe tapinhas no braço:

  
_Você sabe muito bem que eu o considero parte da família_riu, dando-lhe um cutucão. Andrew suspirou dramaticamente e revirou os olhos.

  
_Era o que eu receava _murmurou. Quando Brielle pigarreou, pouco à vontade, o jovem lorde sorriu, seus olhos realmente se estreitando com ar de riso:

  
_Estou brincando, Brielle. Recentemente percebi que tenho sido demasiadamente sério e envolvido demais comigo mesmo nestes últimos anos _ficou sério de novo e olhou o chapéu em suas mãos_Creio que a morte de John nos afetou mais do que imaginávamos. No futuro, tentarei relaxar mais. Gosto de brincar com você... mais do que pensei.

  
Brielle ficou quieta por um momento, depois olhou para a aliança e girou-a no dedo, pensativa.

  
_Isso é maravilhoso. É bom saber que você está dando um passo à frente.

  
_Ah, falando de passos às frente_Andrew começou, alargando um pouco o sorriso ao olhar para a porta_Também cheguei à conclusão de que tenho sido injusto para com duas pessoas às quais deveria ter mostrado bondade.

  
Brielle inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confusa:

_ Que quer dizer?  
  


Andrew tomou-lhe as mãos e apertou-as gentilmente, antes de continuar:

  
_Quando conheci seu amigo Erik, acho que me senti ameaçado por sua presença aqui. Por causa disso, venho hostilizando-o terrivelmente, mesmo sabendo que deveria tratá-lo com o maior respeito.

Espantada com aquela declaração nada típica dele, Brielle só conseguiu olhá-lo em silêncio, durante vários segundos.

  
_Respeitá-lo... por quê?

  
_Achei que fosse óbvio... porque ele é  _seu_  amigo.

Comovida com as palavras dele, Brielle largou as mãos do homem e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, entusiasmada:

_Você é realmente maravilhoso. Andei atormentada porque vocês dois nunca se deram bem. Não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim!

Inclinando a cabeça para apoiá-la no alto de seu cabelo nevado, Andrew fechou os olhos:

  
_Oh, acho que sei_ sussurrou numa voz baixa demais para ela ouvir. Recuando um pouco, o jovem lorde acariciou o rosto dela, enquanto Brielle lhe sorria:

_Outra pessoa que tratei muito mal foi Arianna.

Quando Brielle abriu a boca para responder, Andrew sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, silenciando-a:

_É a filha única de meu irmão, e não cumpri meu dever em relação a ela. É uma menina muito inteligente, apesar do problema de fala; você não deveria ter que cria-la e se preocupar com o desenvolvimento dela sozinha. Vasculharei o mundo atrás dos melhores professores de todos os tipos de arte e ciência disponíveis, se quiser. Há ótimos especialistas em línguas na Europa que sem dúvida podem ajudá-la. Ora, eu mesmo conheço um brilhante professor em Londres que teve ótimos resultados com crianças como Arianna. Ele prontamente a aceitaria se eu pedisse. Dinheiro não será problema, ela terá o melhor, como bem merece. Não precisa mais se preocupar.

  
Atordoada a ponto de seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, Brielle sentiu seus joelhos amolecerem enquanto era tomada por alívio. Andrew havia, em questão de segundos, lançado um golpe mortal numa de suas maiores preocupações. Com apenas algumas palavras, ela sentia de súbito um imenso peso tirado de seus ombros.  _Não estarei sozinha... não terei que fazer tudo sozinha..._  

Com um riso deliciado, ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijinho na boca do espantado lorde. Rindo, ela recuou: 

_Eu te amo... eu te amo... eu te amo!_ cantava, enlevada que, em meio ao estresse da semana, um raio de esperança havia finalmente aparecido.

_Andrew, muito obri... _ começou, antes que um barulho alto no corredor interrompesse suas palavras de gratidão. Virando-se para olhar a porta, Brielle viu um vulto desaparecer enquanto sua filha solenemente passava o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro na entrada. Abrindo a boca para falar com a criança, a mulher mal teve tempo de piscar antes que Aria se virasse e saísse correndo.

Lançando um olhar confuso a Andrew por cima do ombro, Brielle saiu correndo da sala atrás da filha, achando que o vulto tivesse sido um fragmento da sua imaginação.

Ela não viu a expressão de triunfo que iluminou o rosto de Andrew depois que saiu; ele também vira o vulto, mas não o ignorou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
Erik cambaleou às cegas em direção ao seu quarto, a visão borrada de maneira irritante.  _Porque não percebi isso direito?_ indagou-se, atordoado, as engrenagens de sua consciência girando cada vez mais rápido até ter certeza de que sua cabeça ia explodir. Cada inspiração vinha rápida demais depois da anterior, suas mãos e pés reclamando do baixo nível de oxigênio em seu sangue. Só quando chegou ao quarto percebeu que havia rastros de umidade queimando-lhe o rosto.  _Ela o beijou...ela o beijou... ela o ama... ela mesma disse... ela o ama._

  
Trêmulo, fechou a porta atrás de si, agarrando-se desesperadamente à surpresa mortal em seu coração. Seus olhos passearam sem ver pelo quarto que chegara a considerar seu durante os últimos meses.  _Ela mentiu... mentiu...mentiu... Cachorra... prostituta de dois vinténs...ela mentiu... e eu fui tolo o bastante para acreditar...como pude ter acreditado nela?_

  
Endireitando-se, Erik sentia-se fraco com a dor quase física que queimava em seu peito. Pôs a mão sobre o coração e pensou por um momento tê-lo ouvido se partir, deixando um familiar buraco de desespero. A _o menos eu não a amei... miserável traidora...ao menos não a amei._

E enquanto o torpor se encolhia diante do avanço de sua fúria traída, Erik soube uma terrível verdade. Ele fora vencido...

_Não posso mais ficar aqui._


	32. Dizendo Adeus

**Dizendo Adeus**

  
Brielle caçou Aria pelo corredor até o quarto, parando abruptamente ao chegar na porta: 

_Aria, querida... _ começou, procurando a filha pelos cantos do quarto com os olhos. Lá fora, um trovão distante sacudiu a vidraça contra o céu escuro. Uma tempestade estava por vir.

  
_Eu n-não quero n-novos p-professores! Eu q-q-quero Erik! _ a menina gritou instantaneamente, seu corpinho emergindo das sombras e parando rígido no meio do quarto.

  
_Aria, não quero que se aborreça com o que aconteceu na sala. Eu só estava agradecendo ao seu tio a oferta dele para nos ajudar.

  
Quando a filha ignorou essa simples explicação, chutando um brinquedo azarado no tapete, Brielle franziu a testa. A criança estava se tornando cada vez mais temperamental.

  
_N-não quero que E-ELE v-venha mais aqui! Eu o-odeio Andrew! O-odeio e-ele! 

Levando a mão à têmpora, Brielle entrou mais para dentro do quarto:

  
_Pare com isso imediatamente! Não vou tolerar este tipo de comportamento, mocinha! Seu tio nunca foi outra coisa senão bom conosco desde que seu pai faleceu! Se não fosse pela generosidade dele, estaríamos morando na rua! Você sabe que seu avô praticamente nos expulsou da Inglaterra!

  
Batendo o pé com força no chão, Aria se virou para a mãe e tapou os ouvidos. Soltou um grito inumano a plenos pulmões, a voz aguda ecoando entre as paredes de madeira. Brielle deu um tapa na parede para chamar a atenção da filha e avançou para ela:

  
_Pare! Pare com isso já! Eu sou sua mãe! _ gritou tentando se fazer ouvir através do grito incessante e ensurdecedor. Quando Aria não deu sinais de parar, Brielle praguejou em voz alta e saiu do quarto. Na porta, a mulher de cabelos brancos parou e segurou a maçaneta:

  
_Quando puder se comportar apropriadamente, poderá sair do quarto. Até lá, você vai ficar aqui! _ gritou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Apoiando-se na madeira fria às suas costas, soltou o ar, agitada.  _Por que fiz isso? Não devia ter gritado com ela... Devo estar mais nervosa que imaginei. Os últimos dias me deixaram de péssimo humor. Vou pedir desculpas depois que ela esfriar a cabeça..._

Empurrou-se da porta e voltou a passos lentos para a sala, onde Andrew continuava a esperar pacientemente, se não pouco à vontade. Era óbvio que ele ouvira a discussão. Puxando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, Brielle lançou-lhe um sorriso forçado:

  
_Sinto muito por isso... ela é terrivelmente sensível.

  
Concordando compreensivamente, Andrew virou o chapéu nas mãos.

  
_Não precisa se desculpar. Crianças sempre serão crianças. Mas creio que seja o momento de me retirar. Acredito que começará a chover a qualquer momento, e também está ficando tarde.

  
_Oh, sim, é claro. _ela respondeu distraída _Vou acompanhá-lo até a saída.

  
Enquanto Brielle acompanhava o jovem lorde até a porta, continuava a pressionar a têmpora esquerda e dolorida.  _Praga, não tenho tempo para uma dor de cabeça justo agora. Não tenho tempo para metade do que preciso fazer._  Abrindo a porta da frente, esperou que Andrew se retirasse. Ele pôs o chapéu e fez um aceno apressado antes de sair pela trilha.

  
Virou-se de repente e olhou para ela, uma expressão preocupada ensombrecendo seus olhos:

  
_Descanse um pouco, Brielle. Parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento_ disse numa voz sem emoção, depois montou seu cavalo e saiu galopando velozmente.

  
Apoiando-se por um momento na porta, enquanto a tempestade iminente soprava vento úmido sobre seu rosto escaldante, Brielle fechou os olhos, exausta.

  
_Devo estar com uma aparência horrível, se Andrew está me dizendo para descansar. _fechou a porta e arrastou-se pelo corredor _Acho que vou me deitar um pouco mais cedo_ suspirou, olhando o relógio na parede.

  
Arrastando os pés até o quarto, Brielle lentamente livrou-se das várias camadas de roupa. No momento em que o espartilho apertado foi removido, a irlandesa sentiu-se um pouco melhor. O algodão frio da camisola foi um contraste bem-vindo com o calor sufocante de seu vestido caseiro. Espreguiçou-se, fatigada, e moveu-se até o espelho no canto do quarto. Tirou os grampos do coque e deixou o longo cabelo cair até a cintura. Esfregando o couro cabeludo com os dedos, estava prestes a se virar quando notou uma gota vermelha cair da sua narina e deslizar até os lábios. Assustada, Brielle aproximou-se do espelho, tocando suavemente o sangue.

_Que diabo? _murmurou, olhando o reflexo mais de perto. Limpando o sangue, pestanejou ao ver o reflexo de seu próprio rosto ficar de uma brancura mortal. Mais estranho ainda, enquanto se fitava viu os próprios olhos se dilatarem até que apenas um fino círculo cinza cercava a negrura de suas pupilas. O chão sob seus pés tremeu inesperadamente então, fazendo-a cambalear. A imagem de seu tapete persa voou em sua direção enquanto caía, sua visão ficando cinza.  _Não, não... agora não..._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
A luz amarela do sol iluminava o rosto de Brielle, que se balançava em sua cadeira na varanda. Uma brisa fez vibrar a campainha de vento numa curta melodia, enquanto ela abria os olhos sonolentos. Sorriu com a visão familiar de sua filhinha saltitando pela grama, o cabelo escuro pulando para os lados a cada movimento. Brielle suspirou no ar de verão, a brisa perfumada pelos lilases que cresciam junto à casa, enquanto ela esperava pela presença reconfortante de seu homem misterioso.

  
Embora nunca tivesse visto o rosto dele, Brielle viera a conhecer o seu toque, sua voz. E em sua mente semidesperta sabia quem desejava que fosse, esperando no fundo do coração que o sonho se realizasse e o homem tivesse um nome. Mas ao mesmo tempo esses desejos a assustavam, pois deixavam-na vulnerável a uma dor com a qual estava tristemente familiarizada. Outra perda, sabia, partiria de vez o que restara de seu coração.  _Que coisa, Brielle, é apenas um sonho agradável. Pare de pensar e aprecie._

  
Saber que aquilo era um sonho não diminuía a serenidade do momento, e Brielle não tinha pressa de acordar. Este sonho particular, desde seu surgimento há muitas semanas atrás, se repetira todas as noites até Brielle conhecer cada movimento, cada cheiro, como se estivessem gravados em seu cérebro. Sua freqüência era calmante depois de tantos dias de discussões e silêncios frustrados. De alguma forma, apesar de tudo, sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

Mas, enquanto Brielle se recostava na cadeira, percebeu que alguma coisa estava diferente dessa vez, sentia-se mais leve do que no último sonho. Pôs a mão sobre o abdome e assustou-se quando não sentiu a saliência causada pela gravidez, mas apenas uma despretensiosa barriga chata. Ao tirar a mão, um lampejo de medo apertou seu peito como um torno.  _Alguma coisa está errada...não foi assim antes._

  
Pestanejando confusa, Brielle ergueu os olhos para o quintal onde Aria estivera brincando alegremente momentos atrás; a criança não estava à vista, desaparecera como se nunca houvesse existido. A mulher levantou-se e deu um passo para fora da varanda, chamando ansiosa a filha, mas apenas o tilintar da campainha respondia. A grama alta e as flores silvestres, que instantes atrás eram puro encanto, agora tinham sumiam sombriamente na distância, escondendo algo sinistro e desconhecido.

  
Uma profunda sensação trepidante agitou-se dentro dela, subindo mais e mais em sua consciência até tomar conta de cada pensamento, cada hausto. Envolvendo-se com os braços, Brielle virou-se na direção da casa incerta sobre o que fazer: saber que era um sonho não mais a confortava. Sua atenção voltou-se para a porta quando seus ouvidos captaram o clique suave do trinco.  _Está tudo bem – a qualquer segundo a porta vai abrir. É assim que acontece. A porta abre e ele sai, nós conversamos e eu acordo. Por favor, eu quero acordar... alguma coisa aqui está errada._

  
Voltou para a varanda, depois de passado um momento, e esperou que a porta se abrisse, o coração batendo forte em expectativa.  _A_ _qualquer segundo..._  Lentamente, enquanto assistia com a respiração presa, a maçaneta girou com um ruído alto, em meio à quietude do sonho. Ela deu mais um passo e estendeu a mão trêmula para a porta, mas, quando seus dedos roçaram a maçaneta, esta se dissolveu em sua mão, deixando um vácuo negro no espaço onde estivera a porta.

  
Espantada, ela saltou para trás enquanto o buraco crescia cada vez mais, vendo-o devorar a frente da casa até que o redemoinho escuro deixasse uma área larga o bastante para uma pessoa pequena passar. Desviando os olhos daquela estranheza à sua frente, Brielle olhou para o lado, tentando enxergar naquela escuridão aparentemente interminável, porém sem achar nada além do torvelinho de sombra. Enquanto olhava boquiaberta, a beira da casa começou a se inclinar. Devagar, como água entrando por um buraco, a escuridão começou a sugar tudo em volta dela para suas profundezas.

  
Recuando do horror que se abria diante dela, Brielle saltou da varanda e começou a correr por sua vida, chutando as saias atrás dela:

  
_Isso está errado! Não é como deveria ser!_gritou_ Erik, Aria, onde estão vocês?

Enquanto corria, Brielle podia ouvir a destruição atrás dela, enquanto o buraco sugava cada vez mais os arredores. Não precisou olhar por cima do ombro para ver se ele a estava alcançando: o próprio chão tremeu sob seus pés com a força da aproximação.  _Acorde, Brielle! Isto é só um sonho. Acorde!_

  
Finalmente, incapaz de suportar mais tempo sem ver o que acontecia atrás, olhou para onde estivera a casa. Nada restara, apenas uma escuridão maior que qualquer noite sem luar, cuja borda já alcançava os seus pés. Mas, ao olhar de novo para a frente, Brielle percebeu um vulto pelo canto do olho. Ao olhar naquela direção, na esperança de encontrar um salvador, viu um homem encapuzado afastar-se a cavalo pelo que restava da trilha que levara à casa. O homem parou e se voltou na sela, um dos lados do rosto anormalmente branco. Com um choque, Brielle o reconheceu e parou também.

  
_ERIK! ERIK, AJUDE-ME! _ gritou, enquanto seus pés começavam a afundar na escuridão _Erik, volte! Espere! Me ajude! Não me deixe aqui sozinha! POR FAVOR! 

Mas ele não pareceu ouvi-la, pois se voltou e apressou a montaria. Cavalgou escuridão adentro sem olhar para trás.

  
Sentando-se num arranco, Brielle lutou para respirar; o suor frio empapava sua testa e descia por suas costas. Um relâmpago branqueou o quarto por um instante, sua luz seguida por um trovão que sacudiu a casa. Trêmula, Brielle levantou-se e saiu . Corria tão rápido que mal se lembrou de ter atravessado o corredor; chegou até o quarto de Erik e socou a porta até seu punho doer. Chamando por ele numa crescente histeria, abriu a porta com um puxão e examinou freneticamente o quarto. Estava vazio. Voltando-se com violência, correu para a frente da casa; quando alcançou a porta, escancarou-a com força inumana.

  
O medo a conduziu para o coração da tempestade, mas embora o vento lhe castigou o rosto e se enfiasse sob sua camisola fina, Brielle não hesitou. De alguma forma, sabia que tinha de chegar ao celeiro.

  
De alguma forma, sabia que ele a estava abandonando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
A tragédia é o curso inevitável das coisas; não pode ser evitada ou superada. A única verdade constante do universo é que a vida termina em morte e o amor... o amor termina em traição. Não há felizes para sempre, isso não existe. E embora os recessos mais profundos do coração de Erik houvessem rejeitado essa verdade a sua vida inteira, apesar da repugnância fria de sua mãe e do abuso brutal dos ciganos, não tinha mais forças para lutar contra ela. Nenhuma outra escolha permanecia a não ser aceitar o que o destino nele desde o nascimento. Ele nascera na solidão e morreria só.

  
Fitando sem ver a anca da velha égua de carroça de Brielle, Erik apoiou o rosto contra as crinas do animal.  _Não sei por que estou tão surpreso. Eu devia saber, com certeza. Sei que, apesar de tudo que já fiz, de cada ária fabulosa que eu escreva ou prédio inspirador que desenhe, ainda sou apenas uma aberração de show cigano._ Fechando os olhos que ardiam, aspirou o cheiro do animal sob suas mãos. Vagamente, sentiu o rastro quente de uma lágrima deslizar sob suas pálpebras fechadas enquanto a tempestade da dor batia impiedosamente contra o escudo que o choque providenciava.

  
Com cuidado, ergueu a cabeça e fitou o pêlo úmido na égua, onde seu rosto se apoiara. Depois de um instante, o tremor parou, enquanto suas sobrancelhas se juntavam numa linha severa. Os sussurros agoniados de sua alma se aquietaram quando outra emoção mais poderosa derramou-se em sua consciência.

Uma onda consoladora de raiva varreu-se sobre ele ao apanhar uma sela de uma prateleira próxima, envolvendo-o com seu calor infernal, moldando os cacos de seu coração num caroço morto em seu peito.  _Por que devo chorar por causa dos caprichos de uma prostituta irlandesa? Ela certamente não pensará duas vezes neste pobre mascarado depois que retornar a Londres e usufruir da riqueza de seu jovem lorde. Ela é só outro capítulo da saga trágica de minha vida. Eu a esquecerei... esquecerei tudo isto. É só uma questão de vontade._

Mesmo quando gentilmente balançava a sela sobre as costas da égua e a arrumava no lugar, seu coração e mente endurecidos ferviam com uma necessidade crescente de violência, de infligir dor semelhante à que margeava sua raiva. O velho cavalo gemeu e virou a imensa cabeça para fitá-lo tristemente enquanto apertava a cilha, justo quando um trovão sacudiu o pequeno celeiro. Acalmando a felpuda égua, Erik passou o dedo pelo focinho do animal, sua mão trêmula embora o rosto permanecesse inexpressivo.

Quando o vento uivante escancarou as portas com um estrondo, Erik continuou a acalmar o nervoso animal. Foi só quando uma sombra caiu sobre o chão que ele parou.

Lentamente, com a raiva escurecendo-lhe o rosto, Erik virou-se para a porta. Tirou as mãos da cabeça da égua, quando seus olhos viram uma figura familiar e ofegante na porta do celeiro.

Brielle estacou, ensopada até os ossos e tremendo na chuva fria, seu hálito produzindo vapor como fitas brancas no ar. Estava imóvel, quase parecendo um fantasma, a despeito da caótica tempestade que caía sobre ela, o cabelo longo caído e colado ao corpo. Apenas seus grandes olhos cinza se moviam, fixos na égua encilhada e no vulto embuçado.

_O que está fazendo? _ indagou com voz fraca, como se já soubesse a resposta.

  
Sem se incomodar com uma resposta, Erik virou o rosto, a visão de Brielle de camisola úmida e pés embarrados trazendo sua dor demasiado próxima à superfície. Ela parecia tão jovem, tão adorável que seu coração enegrecido e machucado recomeçou a sangrar... sua beleza o enfraquecia, Erik jurou odiá-la por isso.

  
_Erik, o que está fazendo! _ Brielle inquiriu novamente, desta vez o tom quase histérico distorcendo seu sotaque musical.

  
_Qual é o problema, Madame Donovan? _Erik indagou em tom polido, a voz perigosamente baixa _Está tendo problemas com suas habilidades em ler a sorte? Elas traíram suas expectativas?

  
_Não, Erik, você tem que...

  
_Então talvez seus olhos a tenham enganado_ ele disparou por cima do ombro, a brutalidade que fervia dentro dele escapando por sua voz, enquanto cerrava os punhos dos lados do corpo.

_Por favor, Erik, o que aconteceu para deixar você tão furioso? _ ela implorou, entrando cautelosamente no celeiro, a borda enlameada da camisola deixando um rastro na palha seca.

  
Erik apoiou a mão trêmula no arção da sela e deu um suspiro pesado.

  
_Não estou furioso, Madame _ replicou suavemente, juntando formalidade sobre si como uma armadura, para se proteger da sinceridade que ouvia na voz dela.  _Posso odiá-la se tentar... idiota... maldita mulher horrível... me fazendo quase acreditar... me fazendo ter esperanças que... que talvez... MALDITA!_

  
Com os braços protetoramente envolvendo o torso, Brielle parou, tremendo, do lado de fora da baixa onde ele continuava a encilhar a peluda égua.

  
_Claro que está. Você não me chama de Madame desde as primeiras semanas em que nos conhecemos. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido. Por favor, me diga!_ implorou de novo, o barulho de seus passos se aproximando um pouco mais.

A raiva que suas palavras suaves e aparência vulnerável haviam acalmado rugiu de novo no peito dele. _Ela nem mesmo sabe! Não imagina que eu a vi... desgraçada, miserável, puta! Afinal, por que a confissão de seu amor a outro homem iria aborrecer o velho Erik? Ele é só uma curiosidade médica, afinal!_

  
Voltando-se violentamente, com a capa batendo-lhe nos tornozelos, Erik marchou na direção da mulher ensopada com assassinato nos olhos. Irritantemente, a maldita garota permaneceu onde estava.

  
_O que aconteceu foi que eu vi você... _ interrompendo-se no meio da frase, Erik lançou a Brielle um sorriso mau. Alguma coisa em sua expressão devia tê-la perturbado, pois ela finalmente recuou. Quando ela pôs a mão trêmula na base da garganta, os próprios dedos de Erik tiveram cócegas de envolver-se em torno daquele belo pescocinho e apertá-lo. _Seria fácil..._

  
_É por causa das coisas estranhas que andaram acontecendo em casa? _ela indagou preocupada _Sei que você não tem nada a ver com os sumiços. Se não falei isso sinto muito...

  
_Oh, você vai sentir muito mesmo... _ ele rosnou, dando um passo ameaçador que fez Brielle recuar de novo.

  
_Erik, por favor..._ implorou, seus olhos maravilhosos cheios de lágrimas_ Diga o que está errado. Não se vá.

  
Erguendo queixo para olhá-la “de cima” melhor, Erik apertou os lábios, lutando para impedir insultos de se derramarem de sua boca. Ele via as coisas tão claramente agora. Sua sinceridade, sua bondade, e, acima de tudo, seus olhos adoráveis e expressivos, eram uma farsa. A mulher usava seus atributos como armas, manejando-os com mais habilidade que o melhor espadachim do mundo. Afinal, Brielle quase conquistara seu guardado coração com sorrisos gentis e palavras hábeis.  _Mas não funcionará mais. Posso ver tão claramente agora. Que tolo fui para quase ter acreditado nela. Essa bruxa perversa deve ter enrolado Andrew durante anos... Quase sinto pena do idiota, apesar de tudo que ele fez... agora vai ter que agüentá-la._

_Como disse antes, Madame, não há nada de errado  _comigo._  Eu simplesmente decidi que meu tempo aqui terminou_ afirmou secamente, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela, forçando-se a ver sua confusão e mágoa no rosto de Brielle.  _É tudo mentira..._

  
_Do que está falando?

  
Suspirando impaciente, Erik deu de ombros:

  
_Por mais surpreendente que possa parecer para uma mulher como a senhora, eu tinha uma vida antes de vir para cá. Nunca tive intenção alguma de ficar aqui para sempre. Tenho negócios a retomar_ a mentira deslizou docemente de sua língua, como mel de uma colméia. Especialmente quando viu o efeito dramático que fez na expressão de Brielle.

  
Era risível na verdade, o quão facilmente podia prever as emoções dela, agora que percebia a verdadeira natureza do seu encanto. Primeiro veio a boca aberta em surpresa, depois a confusão e incredulidade, depois a mágoa que escureceu-lhe os olhos. Como não percebera a falsidade de tudo aquilo antes? Como pudera ser enganado pelos daquela mulher, depois que Christine lhe dera uma lição sobre a deslealdade dos corações femininos há poucos meses atrás?  _Sou um grande idiota... foi por isso... sempre me apaixonei pelas coisas belas da vida... mas não mais. Acho que é hora de parar de ser tolo... está na hora de retribuir um pouco da agonia pela qual passei._

  
_Erik, de que está falando? Que negócios? Por que está agindo assim? Eu pensei... pensei que fossemos...

  
_O quê? Pensou o quê? Que fossemos amigos, talvez?_indagou, um riso cruel subindo-lhe pela garganta. Adiantando-se, pela segurança de sua ira, Erik passou o dedo pelo rosto gelado de Brielle_Achou realmente que isso fosse verdade? Pobre querida. Não vou mentir, fiquei grato com a sua ajuda. Mas não se engane, eu teria ido embora assim que pudesse andar, se a divertida perspectiva de ensinar sua filha não houvesse aparecido. Meu único interesse em  _você_ é a mesma coisa que Lorde Andrew tem perseguido durante anos_terminou tranquilamente, abaixando os olhos para os lábios dela e para a camisola colada no corpo.

  
_O-o quê... _ela murmurou estupefata, cruzando os braços timidamente sobre o colo _Por que está dizendo essas coisas... você não quer dizer isso. Você salvou a vida de Aria... por que faria isso se não ligasse?!  
  


_Cara madame, eu posso ser um canalha, sem dúvida, mas nem mesmo eu permitiria que um bebê se afogasse.

  
Enquanto ele continuava a olhá-la, a dor por trás dos olhos de Brielle lentamente se transformou em raiva. Num movimento rápido, afastou a mão dele do seu rosto:

  
_Pare com isso já! Você está mentindo! Por que está fazendo isso?

  
Arrumando a capa de modo casual, Erik deu um passo para trás.  
  
_Sendo uma mulher que se considera expert na medicina, de todas as pessoas você deve saber que quando se amputa uma perna é melhor fazê-lo com uma serra afiada e com mão firme.

  
_É isso que está tentando fazer? Se amputar de m... da minha família?

  
_Com certeza.

  
_Você teria ido embora sem dizer uma palavra! Teria partido sem dar adeus a ninguém... a Aria... a mim! Ela ama você! Como pode ir, simplesmente?

  
Franzindo a testa quando uma pontada de culpa escureceu a brancura de sua raiva, Erik virou as costas a Brielle.  _Esqueci de Aria por um momento. Eu não devia tê-la deixado sem uma palavra. Droga, sempre perco a cabeça quando fico assim. Porém... é tarde mais agora... é sempre tarde demais._

_A criança vai entender. Ela é jovem... as crianças esquecem _ olhou por cima do ombro e lançou a Brielle um sorriso rápido, feito apenas de dentes_Além disso, ela estará ocupada com seus novos tutores quando você retornar a Londres.

_Não acredito em você.

  
_É melhor começar a acreditar, pois estou farto de aturar suas esquisitices e seu gênio. Como disse, fui grato por sua ajuda, mas você não tem mais utilidade para mim.

  
_Não, Erik...

  
_VOCÊ NÂO TEM UTILIDADE PARA MIM! _ele gritou, sua voz pontuada por um trovão.

  
Enquanto o eco de suas palavras morria, os últimos vestígios da confiança de Brielle nele se desmancharam em pó.

_Como se atreve a dizer isso... depois do que eu lhe disse...

  
_O quê, que seu medo era ser inútil? Pobrezinha, eu suponho que isso seja por você não ter conseguido deter as mortes de seu pai e de seu marido. Aceite um conselho, Madame: não importa o quanto você estude, o quanto faça... no final, nunca será nada a não ser uma mocinha inútil. Ninguém jamais levará em consideração as teorias malucas e o tagarelar de uma mulher. E já me cansei de você. Adeus, Brielle. Mandarei devolver o cavalo assim que chegar a Paris.

Um gemido de partir o coração passou pelos lábios trêmulos de Brielle quando as primeiras lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos e desceram-lhe pelo rosto.

  
_Fique com a égua. _disse num soluço _Considere-a seu salário por dois meses de aulas de música.

  
Com horrível fascínio, Erik estudou cada nuance de emoção que passava pelo rosto branco de Brielle. Alguma coisa terrível estava acontecendo dentro dela, alcançando seu coração e espalhando-se. Suas mãozinhas tremiam tanto que ela nem sequer conseguia segurar a aliança para girá-la no dedo, num sinal de estresse. Erik esperou a raiva, o ódio cerrarem sua testa e esticarem sua boca, mas enquanto continuava a olhar, nenhum desses sinais apareceu.

Para sua decepção, as lágrimas continuaram a cortar o rosto de Brielle como diamantes, uma mágoa imensa deixando seus olhos opacos, na cor exata de . Seu brilho único, que os fazia tão fascinantes, piscou por um momento depois se apagou, dando quase a impressão de que Brielle encolhia diante dele.  _Acontece a mesma coisa depois que uma pessoa morre... sem animação, elas se retraem à massa elementar de carne e ossos._ A luz branca de um relâmpago derramou-se pelas portas abertas do celeiro, delineando o pequeno corpo de Brielle e suas curvas suaves, como as bordas prateadas de uma nuvem. Parecia não uma mulher real, mas alguma coisa feita de neblina.

Não conseguindo mais suportar aquela cena, Erik virou o rosto. De repente, ver a mulher sofrer não mais o divertia. Incitando a velha égua com um estalo de língua, conduziu o animal até a porta, puxando a capa para cima e pondo o capuz na cabeça.  _Posso esquecer tudo isso... posso odiá-la se tentar... vai ser fácil._

Justo quando se preparava para enfrentar a chuva, a voz de Brielle soou de dentro do celeiro:  
  
_Espere, Erik... por favor não... não...

Ele virou a cabeça e olhou friamente para trás, enquanto ela tentavam tirar as palavras bloqueadas em sua garganta. Mas quando os olhos dela se ergueram e encontraram impaciência nos dele, ela fechou a boca. O que quer que tencionasse pedir morreu antes de cair de seus lábios.

_ Esqueça... _ sussurrou desalentada _Não tem importância... Eu vi que seria assim... por que achei que poderia mudar isso? Nunca consigo mudar nada...

Com um movimento de ombros, Erik virou-se na direção da tempestade, ignorando a culpa que procurava se infiltrar através dos muros protetores de sua raiva.  _Eles me esquecerão... as pessoas sempre me esquecem. Em menos de um mês, permanecerei somente nas partes mais remotas de seus pesadelos._ Num movimento suave, montou na égua, ajeitando-se na sela.  _Será fácil... esquecer é fácil._

Incapaz de suportar por mais tempo o olhar de Brielle em suas costas, pôs a égua num trote rápido, atirando-se na chuva, fugindo daquela casa e das lembranças falsamente felizes que ela continha.  _Foi tudo mentira...foi tudo mentira...foi tudo mentira._  O urro do vento em seus ouvidos e a voz em sua cabeça apagaram qualquer outro som, isolando-o num vácuo que tornava mais fácil seguir prosseguir seu caminho nas trevas.  _Aonde irei agora? O que restou para mim?_

Por um momento, enquanto galopava para os braços da noite, achou ter ouvido a voz de Brielle chamando-o, acima do vento.  _Foi mentira... mentira..._  a voz repetia em sua cabeça. No final, foi apenas a força daquela repetição lógica que o impediu de se virar na direção da casa, na direção de Brielle.

E subitamente soube aonde ir, o único lugar que realmente lhe oferecera um lar.  _Sim, é verdade... Vou voltar para casa...voltarei para o meu belo teatro de ópera._  
  
---


	33. Sombras do Luto

**Sombras do Luto**

Do lado de fora da janela da biblioteca, um ninho cheio de filhotes de tordo esganiçou-se ruidosamente quando a mãe retornou com uma gorda minhoca no bico. Brielle podia ver apenas as boquinhas escancaradas na borda do ninho, de onde estava sentada. Normalmente, teria sorrido com aquelas cabecinhas calvas, mas do jeito que estava não tinha certeza se voltaria a sorrir algum dia.

  
Abril e maio haviam chegado e partido numa procissão interminável de dias miseráveis. O início do verão sempre fora sua época do ano favorita. Era um período de vida nova, de árvores verdes e filhotes. Seu aniversário fora apenas algumas semanas atrás, em Julho; havia feito vinte e seis anos. Porém, apesar de todos esses motivos para comemorar, Brielle não conseguia se fazer sentir nada a não ser amargura. A vida estava ao seu redor, passando como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se sua própria vida não tivesse caído no fundo de uma ravina escura e se arrebentado em um milhão de pedaços.

  
Brielle aprendera a contar o tempo através dos olhos de alguém que sofreu uma perda. Os dias eram medidos pela hora, as horas por minutos e os minutos pelo número de batidas dolorosas de um coração partido. Erik fora embora há mais de dois meses. Em sua cabeça, Brielle sabia disso; sabia quanto tempo fazia a partida dele quase tanto quanto o tempo que ele ficara. Mas isso não a confortava. Ela estava inconsolável.

  
Inclinando a cabeça, Brielle pressionou a testa contra a vidraça, os passarinhos desaparecendo quando seus olhos focaram no próprio reflexo a centímetros do rosto.  _Não é por ele ter ido embora_ , pensou pela milionésima vez aquele dia _, mas pelo jeito que ele o fez. Por que falou aquelas coisas... Achei que ele gostasse de nós. Sei agora que errei... fui tola em admitir um estranho aqui em casa. Fui tola de começar a pensar que podia am... gostar dele. Fui uma tola..._

  
Com um suspiro esfregou os olhos vermelhos, descansando o cotovelo no joelho dobrado. Todas as manhãs, desde que Erik partira, ela se sentava na biblioteca, vigiando a estrada com olhar cansado. Apesar da sua raiva contra o homem que pisoteara seus sentimentos sob as botas, ainda vinha se sentar por horas, vigiando, esperando. Não sabia mais por que se incomodava, apenas que não tinha forças para ignorar a estrada ou enfrentar a possibilidade dele nunca mais voltar.

Uma súbita queimou em seu peito, expulsando a nuvem de sofrimento que seus pulmões por um abençoado instante, ao relembrar as últimas palavras de Erik. Ela recebeu bem a raiva. Deu boas vindas à amargura que vinha com ela, acolhendo qualquer emoção que não fosse o desespero no qual vinha se afogando. Lentamente, Brielle podia se sentir deixando a escuridão do sofrimento. _Desgraçado... desgraçado... como pude ser tão burra? De que adianta saber o futuro se não consigo nem perceber a verdadeira natureza das pessoas à minha volta? Odeie-o, Brielle... Odeie-o pelo que ele fez com você... mas odeie-o mais pelo que ele fez à sua filha!_

  
Aria recebera as notícias sobre a partida de Erik com uma reação estranhamente estóica. Ficara muito quieta, os grandes olhos baixos, enquanto Brielle se ajoelhava na frente dela. Achando que o silêncio da criança fosse um bom sinal, Brielle dera graças a Deus que pelo menos sua filha houvesse escapado do choque que vinha sofrendo desde então. Mais uma vez havia se enganado.

  
Durante vários dias, vigiara com cuidado cada gesto da filha, procurando por qualquer sinal de que a menina não estava tão despreocupada como parecia. Embora Aria estivesse mais quieta que o normal, não parecia tão perturbada com a ausência de Erik quanto a mãe. Mas, lentamente, depois de várias semanas dessa aceitação, a aparência calma da criança começou a se desfazer.

  
Brielle havia acordado uma manhã com as notas familiares do dueto que Erik ensinara a Aria. Pulando da cama, ridiculamente enlevada com a idéia que ele tivesse voltado, ela saíra correndo até a sala. Escorregando de meias pela fresta da porta, irrompera na sala com um sorriso trêmulo começando a erguer os cantos de sua boca. Brielle ficara parada na porta durante vários instantes, até perceber que havia alguma coisa errada com a música que flutuava no ar. Só metade da melodia cantava em seus ouvidos e, ao olhar para o piano, percebeu porquê.

Erik não havia voltado. Aria se sentara sozinha ao piano, tocando as primeiras partes do dueto, os pezinhos balançando-se sobre os pedais, depois parava durante um segundo e recomeçava as mesmas notas. As marteladas da criança ao piano eram, na melhor das hipóteses, automáticas. Parecia não conseguir passar da parte da canção em que a mão experiente de Erik se juntava às dela. Foi naquele momento, enquanto a filha repetia as mesmas notas uma vez atrás da outra, que Brielle perdeu toda a esperança de ver de novo o segundo homem que amara na vida. Era como uma morte na família, aquela aceitação final, ou como a própria morte.

  
Durante uma semana, Aria tocara todos os dias aquelas mesmas notas desagradáveis, repetidamente, sem parar. No final da semana, Brielle podia dizer com sinceridade que odiava aquele maldito piano. Chegara ao ponto de colocar algodão nos ouvidos para abafar o som. Não tinha coragem de pedir a Aria que parasse de tocar. Não tinha coragem de fazer mais nada.

Como a criança passava muito tempo ao piano, Brielle levou muito tempo para perceber os outros sintomas da mágoa silenciosa da filha. Na mesa do jantar, a cada noite, foi percebendo aos poucos que a gagueira de Aria piorava. Até responder perguntas simples foi ficando além da capacidade da filha, cada palavra saindo numa lentidão dolorosa. Podia sentir a frustração crescente de Aria, a dor e confusão da criança espelhando as suas. Mas, não importava o que fizesse, nada adiantava. As pacientes lições de Erik haviam se evaporado completamente na ausência dele. Estava pior do que antes da vinda dele.

A situação se deteriorou até que um dia Aria simplesmente parou de falar. Brielle usou todos os truques em que poderia pensar para arrancar até uma simples palavra da menina, mas em vão. O dia em que a jovem irlandesa ouviu a filha falar pela última vez foi o dia em que o ódio começou a devorar seu coração dolorido. Podia odiá-lo por magoar sua filha, era fácil, era natural... mas, droga, por que não podia deter a dor que paralisava cada pensamento seu?

  
Uma série de passos pesados soou atrás dela, interrompendo suas meditações. Tirando o rosto do vidro, Brielle virou a cabeça e viu o irmão atravessar a biblioteca em sua direção. Seu jeito normalmente alegre havia murchado até se transformar numa seriedade irreconhecível.  _O coitado está mortalmente preocupado conosco_ , pensou, tentando em vão sorrir para ele.  _Assim que ele soube o que aconteceu, veio correndo pra cá. Se não fosse por ele e Andrew, eu teria ficado louca._

  
_Bri, aquela cozinheira nova que Andrew mandou diz que fez ensopado para o almoço. Quer que eu traga um pouco pra você?_ ele indagou mansamente.  
  
_Não estou com muita fome, Conner, mas obrigada pela oferta_ ela disse, virando o rosto para a janela.

  
Remexendo-se pouco à vontade, Conner cruzou os braços:

_Você devia comer, Bri. Andou emagrecendo muito. Não é saudável.

 

_Uma mulher nunca emagrece demais_Brielle replicou, um tanto defensivamente _É por isso que usamos espartilhos.

  
A insegurança dele rapidamente se transformou em irritação; avançou até o assento da janela, os olhos verdes brilhando sob sobrancelhas franzidas.

_Não me venha com esse monte de bobagens. Você sabe que ele não vai voltar, Bri! Não castigue seu corpo por causa disso.

_Claro que ele não vai voltar! Ele jogou sua família fora sem pensar duas vezes! Nunca em minha vida me enganei tanto ao julgar uma pessoa!

  
_Brielle, deve haver algum mal-entendido_Conner começou devagar, passando a mão pelo cabelo encaracolado _Simplesmente não acredito que...

  
Erguendo-se de um salto, Brielle começou a socar o espantado Conner, fazendo-o recuar: 

_Acredite no que quiser! Eu estava lá! Eu ouvi suas palavras! Ele usou tudo o que eu disse a ele pra me machucar o mais que pôde! NÃO O DEFENDA!_ terminou gritando, o rosto de um vermelho escuro.

Conner recebeu os golpes da irmã estoicamente, e a irritação foi aos poucos deixando seu rosto. Ergueu as mãos devagar e segurou Brielle pelos ombros, apertando-os de leve para fazê-la parar. Por seus olhos escurecidos passou algo que só podia ser piedade.

  
_Calma, Bri... pare de lutar. Não sou o homem com quem você está zangada.

  
Um silêncio tenso seguiu suas palavras enquanto Brielle permanecia rígida, fitando com um olhar de ódio que era para outra pessoa. Lentamente, a luta abandonou seu olhar, deixando-lhe os olhos inexpressivos como duas moedas de prata. Brielle caiu nos braços do irmão e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, subitamente cansada demais para ficar em pé sozinha.

_Sei que não é. Desculpe se tratei você tão mal esses últimos meses. Eu não consigo voltar a ser o que era. Num momento estou triste e no outro estou furiosa. Isso me cansa tanto, às vezes.

_Eu sei, querida, eu sei _Conner murmurou com o rosto no cabelo dela _Você está de luto. Entendo isso. Você perdeu alguém muito próximo.

Sentindo as lágrimas começarem a queimar seus olhos, Brielle agarrou-se ao irmão, desesperada para repelir o nó em sua garganta.

_Sinto falta d-dele_ murmurou numa voz quebrada contra a camisa de Conner_ Como isso é possível? Por que ainda me sinto assim? Quero tanto odiá-lo, mas é como se ele estivesse sob a minha pele. Não consigo me livrar dele.

  
_Dê tempo ao tempo, Bri. Dê um pouco mais de tempo.

  
Erguendo a cabeça do ombro de Conner, Brielle fitou-o com os olhos doloridos.

  
_Estou farta de esperar que esses sentimentos se acabem_afirmou, sua voz tomando velocidade a cada palavra, a aspereza amarga da raiva aparecendo de novo em seus olhos _Estou farta e enjoada de deixar que os homens em volta de mim controlem a minha vida.

  
Livrou-se do abraço consolador do irmão e endireitou os ombros, secando as mãos úmidas na saia.

_Acho que está na hora de tomar algumas decisões por minha conta.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik jazia perfeitamente imóvel sobre um andaime pendurado nas vigas acima do palco da Opera Populaire. A prancha sob seu peito balançou de leve quando ergueu um braço para apoiar o queixo, seus olhos fitos no palco vazio. Não havia nada no mundo mais depressivo que um teatro vazio.  _Não que eu precise de ajuda nesse sentido. Este lugar poderia estar cheio de gente e eu ainda me sentiria miserável._  Suspirando, apanhou uma lasca de madeira da borda do andaime que estava a centímetros de seu rosto.

O imenso vazio em torno dele zunia com o silêncio da madrugada. Até os trabalhadores mais humildes da ópera já haviam ido há muito para a cama, deixando Erik sozinho com seus pensamentos. Era a hora que menos gostava, quando tudo estava quieto. Ao menos à luz do dia, as marteladas dos trabalhadores que consertavam os estragos feitos pelo incêndio no palco podiam combater a escuridão que nublava seu pensamento. Diariamente ele vinha àquele lugar acima do palco para ver os homens martelarem e serrarem, ouvir suas queixas e suas conversas. Era a única ligação que ainda tinha com a raça humana.

Durante mais de dois meses havia vagado pelas paredes e corredores familiares de seu amado teatro como um homem possuído, procurando alvos fáceis para sua fúria. Os azarados que cruzaram seu caminho haviam sido prontamente atormentados pelo seu vasto repertório de travessuras, recebendo tratamento mais duro do que provavelmente mereciam. Ele os castigava por uma traição sobre a qual eles nada sabiam.

E mesmo assim, embora o ódio o consumisse diariamente, Erik sabia que devia ter cuidado. Não podia ser relaxado como antes; não era mais aceitável que os habitantes da ópera percebessem a sua presença. O outrora audacioso Fantasma da Ópera agora se limitava a acidentes e barulhos de arrepiar os cabelos para assustar aqueles a seu redor. Como adorava ouvir homens arquejarem e tremerem de medo! Ajudava a distraí-lo das lembranças que constantemente pulsavam em sua cabeça, e ele necessitava desesperadamente de distração. 

Nem os rostos conhecidos que haviam escolhido permanecer trabalhando na ópera estavam livres de sua raiva secreta. Antigos contra-regras e membros do coro saíam em disparada por causa de gritos estranhos e sons de pancadas. Um dia, no entanto, isso mudou quando ele viu de relance o rosto severo de sua antiga salvadora, Madame Giry, e sua bela filha Meg. A necessidade de fazer contato com a mulher mais velha quase bloqueara todos os seus sentidos. Sua temporada com a família Donovan o enfraquecera, o fizera contato humano e conversas. Sentia falta do simples ato de se comunicar com outra pessoa, sentia terrivelmente.

Daquele dia em diante passou a evitar todos que reconhecia, fugindo propositalmente da proximidade deles, da necessidade de fazer contato. Desde aquele dia nunca mais vira nenhuma das Giry, e ficara feliz quando a necessidade de falar com alguém desaparecera. Outros projetos logo tomaram seu tempo, afundando-o mais em sua auto-induzida solidão.

  
Durante muito tempo, a deprimente tarefa de reconstruir seu lar sob as ruas agitadas de Paris preenchera seu tempo livre. As multidões de bandidos que o haviam caçado na noite da estréia de Don Juan haviam roubado ou destruído a maior parte de suas posses, deixando pouca coisa que pudesse ser útil.

  
Todos os livros que ele juntara durante sua vida longa e solitária haviam sumido; algumas páginas caídas no fundo do lago escuro eram tudo o que restara de sua biblioteca. A mobília também havia desaparecido ou jazia em pedaços no chão de pedra fria, deixando as câmaras tristemente vazias. Seu hálito se esfumaçara na frente do rosto enquanto se curvava para apanhar uma partitura caída no chão. Se houvesse restado algum espaço em seu coração ferido, ele teria odiado aqueles que desrespeitaram seus pertences, porém estava ocupado demais odiando uma pessoa em particular para odiar estranhos.

  
Lentamente, durante muitas e muitas semanas, ele pilhou as necessidades que tinha para ter um relativo conforto. Velhas cortinas jogadas no lixo foram penduradas nas paredes para protegê-lo do frio dos porões de pedra; pedaços de cenário foram desmantelados e transformados em mobília, de acordo com suas especificações. O departamento de trajes encheu mais uma vez seu armário com roupas quentes, se não na última moda. Comida era simplesmente roubada das cozinhas, à noite. Sem a grande quantidade a que se acostumara, Erik sobrevivia com as sobras da ópera, feliz com o que conseguia obter. 

De algum modo, mesmo com o aspecto espartano de sua existência, Erik sentia-se confortado em voltar para os túneis subterrâneos que viera a conhecer tão bem quando jovem. A Ópera abrira seus braços para ele, aceitando-o mais uma vez em seu seio frio e escuro. Embora sua mente se revolvesse em fúria e seu sangue fervesse nas veias, a Ópera permanecia sendo sua única e verdadeira amiga. Pra que precisava de uma garota de olhos cinza quando tinha as pedras maternais de seu verdadeiro lar escondendo-o do olhar odioso da humanidade?  _Logo não pensarei mais nela de forma alguma. Ela vai sumir do meu pensamento com o passar dos anos. Esquecerei aquela criança adorável e aquele palhaço ruivo. Mas não esquecerei o ódio; isso me manterá fiel como um amante. Não esquecerei aquelas palavras que duas vezes arruinaram minhas ilusões... “Eu te amo... eu te amo.”_

Erguendo a cabeça e levantando-se rapidamente, andou com displicência sobre o andaime, ignorando a imensa distância entre seus pés e o chão lá embaixo. Em silêncio, balançou-se com facilidade de um andaime para outro, lentamente descendo até o palco. O solado duro de suas botas fez um som abafado quando elas atingiram os tacos de madeira do piso, o som logo abafado pelo silêncio do teatro às escuras. Movendo-se furtivamente pelas sombras, Erik caminhou para os bastidores, parando perto de uma parede. Num gesto rápido, deu uma batida na pedra e uma porta secreta se abriu diante dele. Adentrando a escuridão acolhedora que havia lá dentro, Erik fechou a cara, ao olhar por cima do ombro.

  
_O que será que ela está fazendo agora?_

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
Empurrando seus óculos escuros mais para cima, Brielle ficou do lado de fora, no vento de verão. Deu um rápido olhar para sua aliança e puxou os lábios, pensativa. Devagarinho, propositalmente, ergueu a mão direita e segurou o singelo anel de ouro com dois dedos. Com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu puxar o símbolo do compromisso com seu amado John de seu dedo. Depois de fitar tristemente o anel por vários instantes, a mulher de cabelos brancos enfiou-o no bolso. Atrás de si, podia sentir a jovem cozinheira que Andrew mandara passar nervosamente o peso do corpo de um pé para outro.

_Eu dei a carta ao mensageiro há quase uma hora atrás, Madame_disse pela terceira vez _Não sei por que ele está demorando tanto. Eu disse até para aquele homem correr, que era importante. Lorde Donovan sem dúvida já está a caminho. 

Sem olhar para a criada, Brielle fez um gesto com a mão na direção dela:

  
_Não se preocupe tanto, Adeline_disse com calma, seu rosto cuidadosamente inexpressivo enquanto fitava a estrada _Não podemos trazê-lo até aqui mais rápido pelo torcer das suas mãos, e você não pode mandar na velocidade que o mensageiro escolheu. 

A garota suspirou concordando, acalmando-se com a confiança de sua nova patroa. Deu um sorriso tímido e sua voz animou-se enquanto se colocava ao lado de Brielle:

_Madame, estou feliz de ter sido posta a seu serviço. A senhora é a pessoa mais bondosa para quem já trabalhei.

  
Brielle grunhiu e olhou para a empregada.  _Ela não deve ter mais de dezoito... que estranho._

_É só que não acho que uma pessoa tenha que tratar mal aqueles que a servem. Você tem um emprego honesto. Se as pessoas tivessem miolos, respeitariam seus criados em vez de tratá-los com desprezo.

  
Quando Adeline a fitou, inteiramente chocada com aquelas opiniões nada convencionais, Brielle quase teve vontade de sorrir – quase. O momento passou logo, quando o som de cascos chegou aos ouvidos das duas.

  
_Adeline, obrigada por esperar aqui comigo, mas por favor poderia dar uma olhada em Aria? 

Reconhecendo a frase como um modo educado de pedir privacidade, a jovem criada concordou com a cabeça e voltou para dentro. Sozinha na pequena varanda, Brielle ficou olhando a figura do jovem lorde Donovan se aproximar com olhos frios e determinados. Havia um propósito agora, por trás do vazio de seu olhar cinza enquanto esperava Andrew parar à sua frente e saltar para o chão. Sua roupa estava em desalinho e o cabelo eriçado para todos os lados, os olhos escuros fixos nela. Pelo jeito, saíra com toda a pressa ao receber a sua carta.

_O que é, Brielle? Alguma coisa errada?_ele inquiriu logo que chegou perto o bastante para ser ouvido _Você disse em sua carta para eu vir imediatamente. 

Pressionando as mãos contra as borboletas em seu estômago, Brielle esperou que o homem de olhos negros chegasse um pouco mais perto, antes de responder. 

_Não há nada de errado, Andrew. Só queria me certificar de que você viesse logo.  
  
Uma ponta de irritação passou pelo rosto dele com suas palavras, depois foi rapidamente escondida:

  
_Brielle_ começou devagar _se não era importante, não deveria ter me deixado tão preocupado. Quase quebrei o pescoço cavalgando até aqui. Achei que alguma coisa horrível houvesse acontecido!

  
Por um momento a irlandesa sentiu uma pontada de culpa. _Ele parece realmente preocupado. Não tenho feito sua vida mais fácil durante estes últimos meses, coitado._

  
_Desculpe ter preocupado você, mas de certo modo era importante que viesse.

  
Com um sorriso irritado, Andrew passou a mão enluvada no cabelo remexido pelo vento.

  
_O que é, então? Por que precisei vir aqui?

  
Calando-se com essa pergunta simples, as borboletas no estômago de Brielle se transformaram numa manada de elefantes.  _Será que estou fazendo a coisa certa? Conner ficou tão zangado quando disse o que pretendia fazer hoje. Não sei se posso fazer isso... será justo para Aria... para Conner...até para Andrew? Mas estou cansada de deixar os outros tomarem a iniciativa. Estou farta de me lamentar pela casa à espera de um homem no qual não deveria pensar duas vezes.Tenho que mudar alguma coisa. Preciso dar um pouco de estabilidade a Aria. Tenho que... tenho que tirar ELE da minha cabeça._

  
Aproximando-se do homem que olhara por sua família durante anos, Brielle levou a mão trêmula à gravata de Andrew para endireitá-la. Com os olhos no pescoço dele, pigarreou:

  
_Achei importante você estar aqui quando eu aceitasse seu pedido de casamento._ disse de modo inexpressivo, embora a vozinha em sua cabeça gritasse, protestando:  _Você não o ama! Você não o ama!_

  
Atordoado com as palavras dela, Andrew só conseguiu pestanejar, sua boca buscando ar como um peixe fora d´água.

  
_O que você disse? _ perguntou finalmente, hesitando.

  
_Eu disse que decidi que gostaria de casar com você. _ Brielle repetiu, tentando mostrar um pouco de entusiasmo.

  
Lentamente, um sorriso curvou os cantos da boca de Andrew para cima, seus olhos tomando um brilho que Brielle nunca tinha visto antes. Ele nunca parecera tão feliz.

  
_Meu deus, Brielle! Se você tivesse incluído isso na carta, eu teria sido capaz de voar até aqui! _rindo, Andew pegou-lhe as mãos e levou-as aos lábios _Acaba de fazer de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo!

  
Acalmada pela alegria infantil do homem diante dela, Brielle soltou o fôlego.  _Talvez não seja tão ruim, afinal. Tenho sido injusta com ele todos esses anos. É o único homem em minha vida, além de Conner, que permaneceu a meu lado. Ele é o único... isso deve significar alguma coisa, não?_

  
_Suponho que isso signifique que sua oferta ainda está de pé._ disse, um vestígio do seu antigo humor voltando momentaneamente à vida.

  
_É claro! Sempre! _o jovem lorde riu _Mal posso esperar para contar a todos. Ficarão deliciados de saber a notícia!

  
Acalmando-se um pouco, Andrew agarrou Brielle num rápido abraço:

  
_Serei um bom marido para você, Brielle. Nunca mais terá que se preocupar com nada. Eu cuidarei de tudo... me certificarei de que nunca mais ninguém lhe faça mal._murmurou no ouvido dela.

  
Fechando os olhos, cansada, Brielle ergueu a cabeça, recebendo bem aquelas palavras.  _É exatamente o que eu esperava ouvir._

  
_Sim, nunca mais ninguém _seus lábios repetiram silenciosamente, num suspiro _Nunca mais...

   
  
---


	34. Celebrações e Traições

Celebrações e Traições

 

Seis meses depois

Metade de Setembro, 1871

 

O céu noturno cintilava enquanto grandes flocos de neve desciam à terra, acomodando-se sobre as camadas de neve já acumuladas no chão. Através das nuvens baixas, a lua cheia lançava sua fria luz branca sobre a paisagem congelada, iluminando um longo caminho em ziguezague e as carruagens que lentamente o subiam até a grande e imponente mansão no fim da trilha. O barulho suave dos cascos dos cavalos e o lamento da neve que cedia à multidão de rodas enchiam o ar. Sombras furtivas rapidamente deixavam as carruagens mais à frente e apressavam-se em direção às portas maciças da mansão Donovan.

 

A própria casa brilhava como um raio, através da estranha meia-luz do luar; cada janela da fachada retangular de três andares piscava com a luz das lâmpadas de gás. Finas teias de vinhas adormecidas agarravam-se aos blocos de pedra da frente da casa, dando uma idéia da grandiosidade de seus jardins no verão. Colunas em estilo coríntio emolduravam a porta da frente agora aberta, lembrando o popular revival do estilo arquitetônico romano de algumas décadas atrás.

 

Brielle deixou a janela embaçada pelo gelo e enfiou luvas de seda branca nas mãos trêmulas, preocupada com o número de gente encapotada que já contara entrando na casa. Andrew estava dando uma grande festa de Natal em honra da estação e do seu futuro casamento, marcado para o dia de Ano Novo, e convidara todos os esnobes de sangue azul do continente, ou assim parecia. Da última vez que se dera ao trabalho de saber a contagem, cerca de duzentas pessoas estavam chegando. Saber que logo teria de descer e se misturar a tamanha multidão era o bastante para fazê-la se sentir doente.

 

Respirando fundo para se acalmar, moveu-se até um grande espelho de pé no canto do quarto. Apesar do enjôo em seu estômago, tinha de admitir que, ao menos por fora, parecia calma. Não sendo do tipo que se preocupa com a aparência, ficara um pouco embaraçada com o trabalho que um batalhão de criadas tivera para deixá-la apresentável aquela noite.

 

Uma tropa de costureiras de Paris havia trabalhado durante um mês no vestido branco incrustado de diamantes que usava agora, e Brielle perguntava-se se elas não haviam levado ainda mais tempo nisso. O corpinho era uma obra-prima de rendas, e pérolas rosas cuidadosamente colocadas formavam um jardim florido que descia-lhe do pescoço até os quadris. Uma reluzente faixa escarlate ressaltava-se no meio das saias de seda peroladas. Evidentemente, só as saias haviam custado uns sessenta metros da melhor seda que a Cidade das Luzes tinha para oferecer, ou assim diziam os boatos.

 

E embora o vestido fosse um exemplo radiante do que o dinheiro podia comprar, fora só o começo da confusão generalizada para a festa. A casa estivera em rebuliço durante semanas, com procissões de decoradores e cozinheiros que entravam e saíam, dando conselhos e tomando as exatas indicações do que fazer. Brielle só conseguia ficar de lado, insegura demais sobre os processos para dar sua opinião.

 

Finalmente, para completar a experiência surrealista, duas jovens servas haviam trabalhado quatro horas em seu cabelo antes de ficarem satisfeitas. Era evidente que Andrew pusera o pavor da ira divina em toda Paris por causa dessa festa; ele queria que tudo fosse perfeito para Brielle, e queria que ela fosse perfeita para todos os amigos dele, também.

 

Durante os últimos seis meses, Brielle fizera o melhor possível para se tornar a noiva perfeita. Sentia que devia a Andrew o cumprimento das suas vontades, já que no fundo de seu coração não seria capaz de amá-lo. Embora a evidência do profundo carinho de Andrew crescesse a cada dia, Brielle não conseguia mostrar um sorriso genuinamente feliz: os presentes e elogios dele eram recebidos com pouco interesse e agradecimentos educados.

 

A culpa causada por seu coração morto levou a irlandesa a compensar em outras áreas de sua vida. Acabava de perceber o quanto vinha matando de si mesma para isso: a médica autodidata e caridosa, a pesquisadora tenaz e a mãe de temperamento colérico haviam sido pisoteadas até a morte sob o salto de seu novo papel. A vida que fizera para si mesma como futura esposa de um lorde inglês era rígida.

 

A pedido de Andrew, Brielle empacotara alguns pertences e mudara sua pequena e machucada família para a mansão Donovan. Fora surpreendentemente fácil deixar seu confortável chalé. Lembranças demais viviam lá agora para ela permanecer na residência por mais tempo, as paredes respiravam infelicidade, os espelhos refletiam a imagem de um homem que ela queria desesperadamente esquecer. Quando chegara ao seu novo lar, Andrew discretamente se mudara para a suíte de um hotel que tinha em Paris.

 

O pobre homem vivia preocupado em protegê-la das fofocas dos aristocratas parisienses. Ele pacientemente relevava as inabilidades sociais dela e acobertava suas gafes com fala suave e sorrisos rápidos. E, embora o jovem lorde não pudesse entender sua timidez inata em relação a grupos de estranhos, sempre ficara a seu lado durante cada apresentação penosa, protegendo-a ferozmente se detectava o menor sinal de desaprovação de seus companheiros de classe.

 

Mas, apesar da proteção e ensinamentos de Andrew, fora mais a fofoca que as restrições de sua nova posição na sociedade que lentamente acabaram com o trabalho voluntário de Brielle no hospital de veteranos. Parece que um dos conhecidos de Andrew a vira uma vez dando banho num jovem soldado. As notícias sobre seu terrível comportamento não-ortodoxo haviam sido transmitidas pelas salas ricas de Paris em questão de dias. Andrew não mencionara a ela o incidente de maneira direta, mas Brielle o ouvira discutir calorosamente com um homem tolo o bastante para lhe contar a notícia. Brielle não voltara ao hospital desde aquele dia:não obrigaria Andrew a perder amigos pelo bem dela.

 

Brielle estava grata que seu noivo não lhe pedisse para desistir das coisas que mais amava; se ele o fizesse, sabia que teria ficado ressentida. Em vez disso, sua proteção feroz criava uma inesperada e grata afeição nela. Ele não lhe pedia que mudasse, e por isso ela por sua própria vontade se conformou com os rigores daquele estilo de vida. Seus dias agora consistiam de tranqüila meditação e tarefas femininas aceitáveis para uma dama de alta classe. Era incrível que as mulheres da nobreza não ficassem loucas com frequência: estava tão entediada com essa nova vida que dava vontade de chorar, mas não podia reclamar porque a mudança fora escolha sua.

 

Com um suspiro cansado, deixou o espelho e saiu graciosamente para o corredor onde o som da festa chegava aos seus ouvidos. Outra onda de terror encheu seu peito por um momento, quando as risadas de centenas de pessoas flutuaram em sua direção. Ao virar o rosto, percebeu um pequeno movimento pelo canto do olho.

 

Um meio sorriso suavizou as linhas duras de seu rosto preocupado ao ver a filha com ar solene de pé no meio do corredor, atrás dela.

 

_Que está fazendo fora da cama? Teve um sonho ruim, amor?

 

Aria balançou a cabecinha escura em resposta e baixou seus grandes olhos para o chão. Erguendo as sobrancelhas com preocupação, Brielle foi até onde Aria estava e acariciou a cabeça da menina.

 

_Quer me contar sobre ele? Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

 

Esperou um instante e fitou o rosto pálido de Aria, porém apenas silêncio respondeu à sua pergunta. Por agora deveria se pensar que eu já parei de esperar alguma coisa diferente, pensou com tristeza, dando um beijo na testa da criança.

 

_Volte pro seu quarto que eu vou lhe ler uma história daqui a uma hora. Aí já terei conseguido escapar da festa.

 

Erguendo os imensos olhos cinzentos para Brielle, Aria fitou lamentosamente a mãe e livrou-se das mãos que ladeavam seu rosto. A menina se virou e saiu correndo por onde saíra, desaparecendo numa quina antes que Brielle pudesse chamá-la. Rosnando de frustração, Brielle cerrou os punhos dos lados do corpo, a necessidade súbita de quebrar alguma coisa enchendo seu ser até ter certeza de que iria explodir. Às vezes tenho vontade de sacudi-la! De tirar às sacudidas a lembrança daquele maldito homem da cabecinha dela. Talvez então ela falasse comigo de novo...

 

_Madame..._ uma voz hesitante chamou da escada, interrompendo os pensamentos de Brielle.

 

Com raiva, ela se virou na direção da jovem servente na escada.

 

_Que é?_ rosnou.

 

Dando um pulo com o tom de voz da patroa, a garota quase deixou cair a touca de babadinhos de sua cabeça. Erguendo a mão para segurá-la, a mocinha de olhos escuros sorriu nervosamente e subiu um pouco mais a escada.

 

_Lorde Donovan requer a sua presença.

 

Ajustando o pesado colar de diamantes em seu pescoço, Brielle fez um leve gesto com a cabeça.

 

_É claro, já estava a caminho_ murmurou, erguendo delicadamente a orla das saias e aproximando-se da escada. Parando ao lado da criada antes de pisar o primeiro degrau, correu os dentes pelo lábio inferior, com ar culpado:

 

_Desculpe. Não queria responder desse jeito _começou insegura, ainda não estando bem certa sobre a etiqueta adequada entre patroa e empregada.

 

Corando com o pedido de desculpas inesperado, a moça inclinou a cabeça:

 

_Compreendo que a senhora esteja preocupada com a pequena senhorita. Se quiser, posso me sentar com a pequena Miss Donovan até a senhora voltar.

 

_É muita gentileza sua. Sim, por favor, faça isso_Brielle respondeu, um sorrisinho aliviado clareando-lhe o rosto. Enquanto descia com cuidado o primeiro lance de escadas, pôde ouvir a garota passar pelo corredor às suas costas. Passando pelas salas bem arrumadas e galerias profusamente decoradas, Brielle atravessou a casa, em direção às gargalhadas ruidosas do salão principal.

 

Respirou fundo para se acalmar e parou na quina da parede com o coração pulsando dolorosamente contra os reluzentes diamantes em seu seio. Eu posso fazer isso... não é nada difícil. Tudo que tenho a fazer é falar com as pessoas. Eu posso fazer isso. Não seja covarde, Brielle! Sua coragem aumentou um pouquinho e a mulher de cabelos brancos rapidamente contornou a parede antes que o pânico se assentasse de novo.

 

Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso fazer isso, repetia religiosamente em pensamento enquanto seus olhos passavam pelas multidões junto às portas do salão. Eu posso fazer isso.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Uma hora depois

 

Um pequeno grupo de ricas herdeiras cobertas de jóias reunia-se excitada em torno do mais novo membro de seu círculo. Pela primeira vez, desde o anúncio do chocante noivado nas páginas sociais, Lorde Donovan havia se afastado por um momento, deixando sua linda noiva deliciosamente só. As ricaças e nobres juntaram-se em torno daquela mulher exótica; queriam carne fresca.

 

_Diga-me, querida _uma gorda matrona ciciou _É verdade que sua mãe foi atriz no Teatro de Londres?_depois de fazer essa pergunta rude, a mulher ergueu um leque de penas roxas para abanar diante do rosto e esconder o sorriso maldoso.

 

Brielle olhou por cima do ombro da mulher mais velha, com vontade de fugir para algum dos balcões espalhados pelo salão de dança. O copo de champanhe quase vazio pesava em sua mão enquanto o levava aos lábios numa manobra tática. Seu rosto era tão frio e silencioso quando a neve caindo lá fora, em resposta ao agudo interesse na pergunta da mulher, embora seus pensamentos fossem hostis. Maldita mulher.Tentando perguntar com montes de bondade à pobre irlandesinha o quanto a família dela é inferior! Velha idiota, chata e pomposa!

 

_Não desejo entediá-la com velhas histórias da fama de minha mãe na Inglaterra_sua voz calma e gelada parecendo sustar a respiração daquelas velhas megeras _Afinal, sei de muitas histórias de sua família bem mais excitantes.

 

_Como assim?_ indagou uma linda debutante, sem perceber a tensão no ar, como se recém tivesse se juntado ao barulhento grupo.

 

Brielle gesticulou indolentemente com o copo na direção da matrona vestida de roxo:

 

_Bem, que eu saiba, a família Aldridge, por exemplo, fez fortuna saqueando igrejas quando voltava das Cruzadas. Não é isso, Madame? _perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas nevadas para a nobre enraivecida.

 

Quando a gorducha lady saiu sem responder, Brielle deu de ombros, como se não percebesse a natureza ofensiva de sua afirmação; pestanejando, incrédulas, as outras mulheres do grupo ficaram em silêncio, e seus comentários amargos morreram em suas bocas antes mesmo de serem formulados. Muito satisfeita com seu pequeno triunfo, a mulher de cabelos brancos terminou seu champanhe e largou o copo vazio na bandeja de um garçom que passava. Na verdade, com a adrenalina correndo em suas veias e o álcool borbulhando em sua cabeça, não se sentia tão acanhada.

 

Teria continuado a censurar polida e sutilmente aquele grupo de tolas tagarelas, mas a visão de uma cabeça escura bem penteada sobre ombros estranhamente familiares a deteve. Erik... o nome e a esperança pulsaram em sua cabeça antes que pudesse evitar. Arregalando os olhos atônita, Brielle apressadamente pediu licença às mulheres em torno dela e atravessou o salão. Sem pensar no absurdo de seus atos, perseguiu o homem através das multidões, a ponto de chamá-lo quando aquela cabeça escura dolorosamente familiar se virou em sua direção, revelando o rosto de um estranho. O golpe em seu estômago foi instantâneo, e se seu espartilho tivesse permitido ela teria se dobrado em dois com a dor de seu engano. Deve ser o álcool... me fazendo vê-lo nos outros. Deve ser o álcool. Eu já o esqueci. Já esqueci aquele miserável.

 

Erguendo a mão para disfarçar o tremor em seus lábios, Brielle cuidadosamente deixou as multidões e foi até um canto aonde poderia recuperar o fôlego. Agarrou outro copo de champanhe borbulhante e apoiou-se na parede, sorvendo aquele doce néctar em poucos minutos. Uma segunda onde de euforia alcoólica rastejou através de seu sistema nervoso, acalmando a dor em suas entranhas.

 

Estava tão empenhada em tentar clarear seus pensamentos que nem ouviu passos pesados se aproximando, até que uma mão de longos dedos segurou gentilmente o seu braço. Ela deu tamanho pulo com o toque inesperado que a mão imediatamente se recolheu.

 

_Doce Mary, Bri, você quase acertou meu nariz abanando as mãos desse jeito!_ Conner exclamou bem alto, sem ligar para uma meia dúzia de pessoas que lhe lançou olhares feios _ Isso é, claro que nos separamos depois de uma discussão, mas eu não esperava ser atacado._ continuou em tom animado, inclinando-se para beijar na testa a irmã, que estava boquiaberta.

 

_Conner! _Brielle exclamou com o primeiro prazer genuíno que experimentava em meses. Envolvendo o pescoço do irmão com os braços, abraçou o ruivo até que ele começou a sufocar. Ela soltou-o e deu um passo para trás, ainda segurando-lhe as mãos _Não pensei que viria. Você deixou bem claro que estava zangado com minha decisão de me casar com Andrew. E nunca respondeu às minhas cartas!

 

Com o sorriso alegre murchando sob um véu confuso, Conner inclinou pensativamente a cabeça para o lado:

 

_Claro que eu viria dar apoio à minha irmã antes do seu casamento. Nada me impediria. Nem meu profundo e duradouro asco pelo noivo me manteria longe...

 

Franzindo a testa com o rumo que as palavras dele tomavam, Brielle soltou as mãos de Conner, aborrecida:

 

_Por favor Conner... pela milionésima vez, não fale mal de Andrew. Eu vou me casar com ele, pelo amor de Deus!

 

O ruivo fez um gesto de “deixa pra lá” com a mão e tomou fôlego:

 

_Minhas desculpas... mas o que você quis dizer quando disse que não respondi às suas cartas?

 

Brielle puxou o irmão para trás de si e conduziu-o para fora do salão principal e dentro de um corredor ao lado, onde poderia falar sem se preocupar com ouvidos indiscretos. Mudando inesperadamente de ânimo, encontrou-se de súbito zangada com a vinda não-anunciada do irmão:

 

_Eu lhe escrevi durante semanas e você não teve sequer a decência de me responder uma única vez! Sei que ficou zangado comigo por aceitar o pedido de Andrew, mas nunca esperei que agisse tão friamente e não viesse me visitar. Especialmente quando eu precisava de apoio depois ... bem, depois que... _Brielle tossiu e virou-lhe as costas.

 

Silêncio esticou-se entre os irmãos enquanto Brielle corria os dedos sobre as jóias frias e pesadas do pescoço. No reflexo de um quadro, viu a figura em sombras do irmão aproximar-se por trás dela. A leve pressão da mão dele em seu ombro a fez se voltar , com relutância.

 

_Brielle..._ele começou devagar _Nunca recebi nenhuma carta sua. Achei que fosse você quem estava zangada comigo por causa do que eu disse sobre Andrew. Só vim aqui hoje porque alguém me disse que ia haver uma festa em honra do seu noivado.

 

Chocada com a revelação de Conner, Brielle sacudiu a cabeça:

 

_Não, deve haver algum engano. Eu escrevi o seu convite pessoalmente. Você deve ter recebido!

 

Uma nuvem escura e assassina escureceu devagar os olhos normalmente verde-esmeralda de Conner para um tom verde escuro:

 

_E a quem você pediu para postar as cartas, Brielle? Foi Andrew, não foi? Aquele porco jamais gostou de mim, mas não imaginava que ele chegaria a tal ponto para me manter à distância!

 

Não querendo escutar acusações tão , Brielle passou pelo irmão furioso e saiu correndo de volta ao salão principal. Toda a alegria com o retorno se desvaneceu no ar, substituída por raiva instigada pelo álcool.

 

_Não vou escutar uma besteira dessas. Só porque você não aceita a responsabilidade de ter me dado o endereço errado, DE NOVO, não precisa atacar meu noivo.

 

Seguindo a irmã de perto, Conner agarrou-lhe o braço, obrigando-a a se virar para encará-lo:

 

_Um dia você não conseguirá encobrir a maldade desse homem. Um dia vai se arrepender de ter se unido a ele quando deveria ter largado tudo e saído atrás de...

 

A mão envolta em seda de Brielle subitamente acertou a face esquerda de Conner, no meio da frase. Chocado com aquela ação violenta, o ruivo soltou-a e recuou um passo, cobrindo com a mão a face ofendida.

 

_O quê! O quê!_ ela inquiriu loucamente, Eu deveria ter feito o quê, Conner? Deveria ter corrido atrás daquele maldito homem, certo! Era o que você ia dizer?

 

Parecendo encabulado por ter soltado algo que não queria dizer, Conner cerrou o queixo e olhou para as botas.

 

_Não queria irritar você.

 

_Droga, Conner! Por que você não consegue crescer? Sei que papai morreu quando éramos muito jovens, mas você não pode agir como criança para sempre. Não pode namorar e beber pela Europa inteira o resto da vida!

 

Um violento rubor subiu pelo rosto do ruivo com aquelas palavras, ensombrecendo sua expressão com fúria. Sem saber, Brielle tocara numa velha ferida, atingindo a boa índole do irmão como se tivesse lhe dado uma martelada. Conner deu um passo rígido na direção da irmã, erguendo as mãos como se quisesse esganá-la naquele exato momento:

 

_Por que não, Bri? O que me impede? Afinal, você tem maturidade que chegue para nós dois, _sibilou, com veneno _Responsável e confiável Brielle, que não faria nada errado mesmo se tentasse e _ oh, está sempre tão certa em tudo o que faz. Dá um tempo, Bri! Pode arruinar sua vida casando com quiser, mas deixe as minhas decisões em paz!

 

_Saia..._Brielle murmurou, os olhos arregalados com raiva e mágoa _Saia desta casa!

 

_Com prazer _Conner fungou, passando pela figura trêmula da irmã e em direção ao corredor deserto _Gostaria de desejar-lhe felicidades com seu novo marido, mas seria contra minha religião dar meu consentimento à união entre minha irmã e um demônio ladrão de cartas! Não acredito que você tenha sido burra de acreditar nele!

 

_VÁ EMBORA!_ Brielle gritou, agarrando uma figurinha de porcelana e sacudindo-a na direção dele. Quando ele desapareceu numa esquina e a deixou sozinha no corredor silencioso, Brielle envolveu-se com os braços, a dor voltando à vida outra vez, do champanhe ainda borbulhando em seu sangue. A vontade de chorar fez seus olhos arderem, mas nenhuma lágrima caiu sobre o rosto escaldante. Não achava que tivesse mais lágrimas para derramar.

 

Voltando-se às cegas, correu de volta para o salão apinhado, incapaz de suportar o silêncio do corredor vazio por um instante a mais. O que há comigo... por que falei aquelas coisas? Irrompendo pelas portas do salão, pálida e agitada, Brielle desapareceu entre as multidões, feliz de súbito pelo barulho, pelos rostos anônimos que giravam em torno dela. Precisava pensar longe do silêncio solitário daquela casa imensa e monstruosa. As palavras de seu irmão repetiam-se na sua cabeça, sem parar.

 

E pra quem você pediu para postar as cartas, Brielle?

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mais tarde:

 

De camisola, Brielle deslizou como um ladrão do quarto da filha, a renda branca da orla da roupa sussurrando suavemente sobre o tapete no corredor. Logo após a furiosa partida de Conner, Brielle arrumara uma desculpa para sair da festa e fora ver Aria como havia prometido. À medida que as horas passavam, a mulher de cabelos brancos escutara a festa lá embaixo até o fim. Agora, com a casa toda adormecida, ela andava descalça na ponta dos pés pelos corredores escuros da mansão.

 

Olhando para um imenso relógio pendurado nas sombras à sua frente, Brielle praguejou em silêncio. O que estou fazendo... isso é loucura, pensou para si mesmo enquanto descia rapidamente a escada para o primeiro andar. Parou ao pé da escada e olhou nervosamente em torno, a sensação de que alguém a vigiava arrepiando os cabelinhos de seus braços. Não seja boba, todos estão dormindo.

 

Não que eu esteja fazendo alguma coisa errada. Eu moro aqui, agora. Se eu quiser dar um passeio no meio da noite é problema meu... abanando a cabeça com aquela desculpa esfarrapada, deixou as escadas e percorreu vários corredores negros, até se encontrar diante da entrada escura do escritório de Andrew. Não que eu acredite numa palavra do que Conner disse hoje... Vou só dar uma olhada rápida para provar que Andrew não está roubando minha correspondência. Isso é tão bobo que eu deveria voltar pra cama agora mesmo... mas permaneceu onde estava, com a mão sobre a maçaneta.

 

Respirando fundo, o que soou estranhamente alto aos seus ouvidos, Brielle girou com cuidado a maçaneta de latão, só para descobrir que a porta estava trancada. Tendo esperado isso, a irlandesa tirou um grampo da trança que pendia em suas costas. Dobrando as pontas do grampo, abaixou-se até ficar cara a cara com a fechadura. Enfiou o grampo modificado na abertura e cuidadosamente girou-o, com o ouvido pressionado na porta. Botando a língua pra fora em concentração, Brielle deu um último giro ao grampo, sorrindo em triunfo quando um clique metálico ecoou no ar.

 

Erguendo-se lentamente, segurou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta agora destrancada. Hesitante, penetrou no escritório particular de Andrew, aonde jamais ousara entrar antes. Desprezando sua ansiedade, correu até a maciça escrivaninha de que estava num canto da sala. Estou completamente louca... devo estar louca. Por que Andrew não enviaria minhas cartas?

 

Puxando as cortinas por trás da escrivaninha para que o luar entrasse, Brielle rapidamente deu as costas à janela e sentou-se na poltrona de couro de Andrew. Abriu uma gaveta, depois outra e folheou em silêncio vários de papéis, sentindo-se muito tola. Tamborilou os dedos no topo da escrivaninha, quase se convencendo a levantar e sair dali, mesmo ao abrir a última gaveta. Inclinou-se e fitou seu interior; a incredulidade lentamente se estampou em seu rosto enquanto pegava uma pilha de cartas lacradas, todas com o nome e endereço de seu irmão. O horror do que via diante de seus olhos mal começava a passar quando colocou as cartas sobre a escrivaninha, com os dedos entorpecidos.

 

Quando as luzes subitamente se acenderam de todos os lados, Brielle quase deu um pulo, mas foi só ao erguer os olhos para o homem na porta e ver a expressão de seu rosto que uma verdadeira pontada de medo chegou à sua garganta.

 

Andrew franziu a testa pra ela, seus olhos escuros refletindo a luz do gás uma centena de vezes. Deu um passo gracioso para dentro do escritório, lentamente fechando a porta atrás de si.

 

_O que está fazendo aqui, Brielle?

 

Sem permitir que os calafrios em sua espinha subjugassem a fúria que agora fervia dentro dela, Brielle deu um pulo, agarrando um punhado das cartas lacradas no punho embranquecido:

 

_O que é isso, Andrew? Por que reteve todas as minhas cartas? Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!

 

Pigarreando calmamente, o jovem lorde adentrou o aposento.

 

_Não quis contar porque você estava passando por momentos difíceis, mas Conner foi se tornando imprevisível. Ele constantemente tentava...

 

_Não acredito em você!_ela gritou, interrompendo a fria explicação do homem _Não há uma razão possível que possa me dar pra isto!

 

Fez uma bola com as cartas e atirou-as na direção do noivo; depois contornou a escrivaninha, com a trança branca balançando atrás de si, e sacudiu o dedo sob o nariz de Andrew.

 

_Pare com isso... _ele falou devagar, os olhos de besouro seguindo a gesticulação dela com as duas mãos. Quando Brielle ignorou o aviso sutil, Andrew agarrou-lhe o pulso, apertando-o um pouco mais que o necessário _Eu mandei parar!_sibilou, apertando os dedos ainda mais no braço delicado_Se precisa saber, eu não gostava do jeito que seu irmão sempre debochava de mim pelas costas. Por isso pensei que se você não tivesse notícias dele por uns tempos, eu não teria que aturar sua presença irritante_ seu rosto suavizou-se um pouco e ele sorriu_Além do mais, não poderíamos ter a família toda nos perseguindo agora, em nossa lua de mel, poderíamos?

 

_Não acredito! Não consigo acreditar que você pôde nos manipular assim! Você não tinha o direito!

 

_Creio que já expliquei os meus motivos_ele afirmou, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto _Agora, quero perdoá-la por ter invadido meu escritório. Portanto, esta discussão está encerrada.

 

_Não está, não! Como vou saber se você não fez outras coisas desse tipo? Como vou saber se você... _sua voz estrangulou-se num silêncio horrorizado quando um terrível pensamento atravessou sua mente. Com o rosto perdendo toda a cor, voltou os olhos arregalados para ele _Você tem algo haver com o jeito como Erik partiu?_murmurou chocada, a enormidade da situação crescendo dentro dela em segundos_Fez alguma coisa para ele ir emb...

 

O tapa veio do nada, fazendo os dentes de Brielle chocalharem enquanto estrelas passavam diante de seus olhos. Atordoada, olhou para cima, os olhos sem fundo de Andrew enchendo sua visão até que não aparecesse mais nada. A pressão em seu pulso aumentou.

 

_Já disse que a conversa está encerrada.


	35. A Verdade é Mais Estranha Que a Ficção

 

O tapa veio do nada, pegando Brielle tão de surpresa que ela teria caído de joelhos se não fosse a mão de ferro agarrando seu pulso. Levando a mão livre à face que ardia, ergueu a cabeça e olhou aparvalhada o rosto calmo de Andrew. Alguma coisa passou rápida pelos olhos dele, como se estivesse tão surpreso quanto ela. Mas o momento foi rápido. A pressão no pulso dela aumentou.

 _Já disse que a conversa está encerrada._ ele disse com firmeza, uma ruga vertical aparecendo entre suas sobrancelhas. Cuidadosamente, examinou o rosto pálido de Brielle, e quando ela não discutiu o jovem lorde afrouxou a mão, ajudando-a a se erguer. Com ternura, acariciou com a ponta do dedo a marca vermelha no rosto dela. Com um arquejo dolorido, a mulher recuou, seus olhos cinza arregalados e cautelosos como os de um animal acuado.

 Preocupação e arrependimento enrugaram a testa de Andrew com a reação dela. Ele deixou cair a mão para o lado, a inexpressividade em seus olhos desaparecendo à medida que a culpa se estampava em seu rosto. 

_Não pretendia fazer isso. Sinto muito... eu não pretendia fazer isso. A última coisa que quero é machucar você. 

_Você me bateu..._Brielle murmurou, incrédula, recuando vários passos_Como pôde fazer isso? 

Passando a mão pelo cabelo bem penteado, Andrew fitou o chão, com vergonha. 

_Me desculpe... não sei o que aconteceu. Nunca faria mal a você! Eu te amo, Brielle.

 Batendo contra a escrivaninha atrás dela, Brielle parou. O choque retardava cada pensamento seu, deixando-a quase paralisada; a única coisa que conseguia fazer era fitar Andrew do outro lado do escritório, enquanto ele se virava e apoiava a mão na parede, cabisbaixo. Ergueu de novo a mão trêmula para proteger o rosto machucado, enquanto seus olhos seguiam todos os movimentos dele. Um silêncio sufocante caiu sobre o aposento até que mesmo os sons mais baixos se tornassem altíssimos. O chiado das lâmpadas de gás e o clique metálico do relógio de Andrew se fundiram, criando uma sinistra música de fundo para a tensão já presente.

 Com uma praga, Andrew se virou e avançou até onde Brielle estava, espremida contra a forma sólida da escrivaninha. O rosto do homem estava manchado de um rubro violento, seus olhos brilhando como carvões acesos enquanto dava um longo suspiro.

 _Foi tudo um engano _disse finalmente, tentando fazer um tom de voz mais suave_Eu nunca perdi a calma assim antes, e não acontecerá de novo. Eu juro! Eu amei você desde a primeira vez que a vi. Você sabe disso!

 Brielle agarrou a borda da escrivaninha atrás de si. Via os lábios de Andrew se mexerem, mas as palavras dele se perdiam no zumbido em sua cabeça. Embora o ardor em seu rosto diminuísse, a jovem não conseguia engolir o que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos. Conhecia Andrew há dez anos, e durante essa época ele jamais lhe dissera alguma grosseria. Como podia aquele homem, que lhe dera apoio depois da morte de John, ser o mesmo de pé na sua frente agora, se desculpando por bater nela? Não podiam ser a mesma pessoa. Era quase como se o Andrew que ela conhecia estivesse possuído por um lado completamente diferente dele. _Ou talvez eu nunca o tenha conhecido de verdade_. 

Enquanto as longas e lógicas desculpas de Andrew chegavam ao fim, Brielle pegou-se querendo aceitar tudo o que ele dizia. Enquanto ficava ali, capaz de sentir o machucado inchando em seu rosto, uma voz covarde em seu cérebro começou a sussurrar de modo sedutor em seu ouvido: _Veja como ele parece encabulado agora. O coitado está se castigando por seu pequeno erro. Ele pediu desculpas... está se sentindo horrível. As cartas... é tudo um mal-entendido. Foi um mal-entendido..._

 Concordando com a cabeça ao seu monólogo interior, Brielle olhou para o chão. Era impossível pensar com seus olhos fixos na mirada de Andrew. _Foi um engano... um engano, esqueça-o e não acontecerá de novo. Foi um engano._

Abrindo devagar a boca, esticando o queixo, Brielle franziu a testa e seu cérebro começou a clarear. A verdade da situação começou a ser absorvida. _Não... isso não está certo... não está tudo bem... não está tudo bem..._ gritava outra voz, uma voz mais forte, à qual estava acostumada. A covarde dentro dela se retraiu sob a intensidade do antigo espírito que estivera reprimindo durante meses. Não custou muito para que se enfurecer com o que Andrew fizera. O lendário mau gênio de Brielle estava de volta com força total.

 Quando a raiva varreu a confusão em sua cabeça, Brielle ergueu os olhos de volta para Andrew. Ele esperava uma resposta. E, quando esticou os lábios e se empurrou da escrivaninha, a irlandesa estava pronta para dar-lhe uma: 

_Não foi engano, Andrew. Você é um adulto! Não há motivo possível pra me dar eu aceite pra você levantar a mão contra mim desse jeito!

 Chocado com aquela agressividade inesperada, Andrew só conseguia pestanejar para a noiva, enquanto ela sacudia um dedo no ar. Era óbvio, pela sua expressão perplexa, que havia esperado que ela aceitasse suas desculpas calmamente. Era a primeira vez, desde o noivado, que ela perdia a calma. Andrew parecia não saber o que fazer.

 _E vou deixar bem claro, Andrew, que nenhum monte de desculpas vai apagar isso! 

_Brielle, por que está agindo assim? Eu já pedi desculpas. Que mais espera que eu faça?_ Andrew replicou, sua expressão encabulada substituída por um ar zangado. Os cantos de sua boca se retesaram e ele cruzou os braços. 

Brielle praticamente podia ver as engrenagens do cérebro dele girando. _Ele está se perguntando que estranho temperamento se apossou de mim. Eu deveria ter me manifestado mais vezes. Não devia tê-lo deixado pensar que sempre concordaria com ele. Ele sempre me disse que me amava... mas é realmente a mim que ama ou à imagem que estive projetando? Gah! Que idiota eu fui!_

 Percebendo que agia como ela mesma pela primeira vez em meses, Brielle permitiu à sua raiva ferver dentro de si, feliz por sentir alguma coisa que não o torpor em que estivera desde que aceitara o pedido de Andrew. Lentamente, cerrou os punhos, sentindo-se estranhamente embriagada com o movimento familiar. Estava pronta para a briga, mas, e Andrew? 

_Você pode me dizer o que minhas cartas pessoais para meu irmão estavam fazendo na SUA escrivaninha _disse com secura, cada palavra disparando rápida e perigosa de sua boca como uma bala.

 _Brielle..._Andrew começou, dando um suspiro condescendente _Venha, agora. Temos nisso? Já é tarde, e você precisa se deitar _ a irritação recuava de seus olhos junto com alarma. Nunca vira aquele lado dela antes. 

_Você pode me responder quando eu lhe perguntar o que teve a ver com a rápida partida de Erik _Brielle continuou como se ele não houvesse falado, a cor voltando-lhe ao rosto enquanto dava outro passo à frente e sacudia o punho sob o nariz de Andrew. Uma centelha de raiva passou como a chama de uma vela pelos olhos dele num curtíssimo instante com a menção ao nome de Erik, mas a emoção foi disfarçada tão rapidamente que Brielle não teve tempo de reconhecê-la, ou de sentir medo_ Responda!

_Não me submeterei a essa infantilidade, Brielle. Já é tarde. Você deve... 

_Pare de me dizer o que fazer_ela sibilou _Já estou cheia disso.

Os olhos do lorde se estreitaram com aquela resposta. Num movimento rápido, agarrou a mulher rebelde pelo braço e começou a arrastá-la pra fora de seu escritório:

_Você fará o que eu mandar. Você é minha noiva. Vai fazer o que eu digo e ir pra cama! 

_Não vou, seu bastardo arrogante! Eu lhe dei rédeas soltas até agora porque confiava no seu julgamento, mas me recuso a continuar sendo sua noiva calada e bobinha! Escute quando eu falo!_fincando os calcanhares descalços no chão, Brielle tentou arrancar os dedos de Andrew de seu pulso_Me largue. Precisamos conversar sobre isso. Diga a verdade! 

Voltando o rosto por cima do ombro, Andrew lançou-lhe um olhar capaz de rachar uma árvore no meio.

_Às vezes é melhor que a verdade permaneça enterrada, Brielle _ disse friamente enquanto prosseguia, arrastando-a na direção das escadas escuras.

 Correndo agora para acompanhar o passo dele, Brielle continuou a puxar o braço:

_Meu pai dizia que tudo que acontece no escuro acaba chegando à luz. Diga a verdade agora ou eu a descobrirei sozinha. É importante pra mim, Andrew. Eu expulsei meu irmão desta casa porque estava defendendo você!_ sua voz ecoou estranhamente alto na escuridão silenciosa do corredor.

 Andrew parou ao pé da escada, uma das mãos firmemente apoiada no corrimão e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, com ar pensativo. 

_É mesmo? _murmurou para si mesmo, um estranho prazer sombrio em seus olhos _Isso é deliciosamente inesperado.

 _Que quer dizer? 

Assustando-se, como se tivesse esquecido que ela estava ali, o jovem lorde lançou-lhe um rápido olhar antes de se virar e recomeçar a subir a escada. Seus ombros relaxaram de repente enquanto ela fitava suas costas, e embora ele ainda lhe segurasse o braço, Brielle sentiu o aperto afrouxar um pouco. Misteriosamente, a raiva de Andrew passou, e ele deu-lhe um rápido sorriso ao diminuir o passo. 

Soltou o pulso de Brielle, parou e olhou para ela:

_Acho que lhe devo uma explicação _ suspirou enfim, voltando a ser o homem aberto e paciente que ela conhecia. A transformação era espantosa. Alguma coisa o havia feito mudar de idéia.

_Suponho que deva começar explicando por que as cartas do seu irmão estavam em minha mesa_ esticando os lábios e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, Andrew apoiou o quadril na balaustrada_Não queria lhe dizer porque receava ferir seus sentimentos. Essas cartas estavam em meu poder porque foram todas devolvidas. O endereço nelas estava errado, evidentemente. Pensei que Conner devia ter se mudado sem avisar você de novo, e não queria que se preocupasse a respeito, com o casamento chegando daqui a semanas_ deu de ombros e olhou para o chão _Vendo como você está zangada, sei que deveria ter lhe contado antes. Que mais posso dizer além de que cometi um erro?

 Tirando uma das mãos do bolso para acariciar o rosto de Brielle, deu-lhe um sorriso encabulado: 

_É verdade o bastante pra você? Há mais alguma coisa que precise saber? 

Remoendo a explicação, Brielle permaneceu em silêncio, buscando com os olhos qualquer sinal de decepção no rosto de Andrew, mas não encontrou nenhum; os olhos dele estavam fitos em seu rosto, não revelando nada à meia luz. Seu argumento era igualmente impecável; não havia nada de errado em palavra alguma que ele dissera. 

O trabalho de Conner exigia que ele se mudasse com freqüência, e ele muitas vezes deixava uma cidade sem avisar a irmã. Não porque ele não se importasse ou não quisesse que ela soubesse onde estava, mas porque era um músico desmiolado. Ele nunca amadurecera depois da morte do pai, escolhendo passar seus dias dançando pela vida e namorando. Ignorar a existência da dor no mundo era a maneira dele de lidar com a sua. Eu não devia tê-lo chamado de infantil. Foi cruel da minha parte... ele cuidou de mim o melhor que podia antes de eu casar com John. 

A mesma voz covarde em sua mente que quisera relevar a brutalidade de Andrew há pouco aproveitou sua insegurança, oferecendo mais uma vez uma saída fácil para aquela confusão. _É verdade. Conner deve ter esquecido. Não sei porque fiquei tão zangada, devia ter pensado nisso. Além do mais, por que Andrew iria querer roubar minhas cartas? É besteira. Andrew sempre cuidou de mim... ele sempre foi bom..._

 Mas desta vez o canto de sereia não pôde penetrar inteiramente em sua consciência; Brielle havia percebido aquele sussurro enganador. Empurrando a vozinha tola para o lado, a mulher de cabelos brancos franziu a testa para Andrew, que lhe deu tapinhas no ombro antes de voltar a subir a escada. Havia entendido aquele silêncio momentâneo dela como fim da conversa. 

Apanhando a borda da camisola e seguindo o jovem lorde escada acima, Brielle abriu de novo a boca: 

_Obrigada por me explicar _ começou, seguindo-o até o patamar.

 Andrew sorriu e deu de ombros:

_Estou feliz que tenhamos conseguido resolver este mal-entendido. Fiquei muito constrangido em brigar com você, mas isso me ensinou que devo pôr rédeas curtas em meu temperamento. Quando alguma coisa importante acontecer, você saberá.

 Pondo as mãos na cintura, Brielle concordou, muito séria:

_Estou feliz que se sinta assim, porque tenho mais uma pergunta.

 Com os dentes brilhando à meia-luz, Andrew deu-lhe um sorriso benevolente:

_É claro, sinta-se livre para me perguntar o que quiser.

Sem perder tempo, tão fria e inexpressiva como a neve lá fora, Brielle deu voz à última suspeita que pairava em sua cabeça:

_Você não me respondeu quando perguntei se tinha algo a ver com o jeito como Erik partiu. Respondeu?

Um momento de silêncio seguiu sua pergunta; mesmo no escuro Brielle podia ver o bom humor sumir do rosto de Andrew. A mudança na cara do lorde foi instantânea: sua boca fechou-se numa expressão azeda, suas sobrancelhas desceram e seus olhos brilharam perigosamente. Sentindo mal de súbito, Brielle recuou apressada, até que seu calcanhar atingiu a borda do degrau atrás dela.

_Aquele homem partiu por vontade própria. Eu não o expulsei. Estava doente, na ocasião, se lembro corretamente.

Apesar da tensão palpável que flutuava no espaço entre eles, Brielle não desistiu. Obstinadamente, ela continuou:

_É, mas me lembro que havia alguma coisa sobre uma carta que o enfureceu antes de partir. Engraçado que foi uma carta que deixou ele zangado em vez de outra coisa, não? Já que hoje mesmo descobri as minhas cartas em seu poder.

 Cerrando os punhos, Andrew violentamente deu-lhe as costas:

_Erik...Erik...Erik... por que nunca consigo me livrar deste maldito nome! _disse com veemência, seus ombros praticamente tremendo com a força de cada palavra_Igual a John... volta e volta, e nada parece me livrar desse nome maldito a não ser...

Apoiando-se num pé, depois no outro no chão frio de mármore, Brielle ouviu atentamente, suas próprias sobrancelhas descendo até que se pegou olhando feio para as costas do noivo. Sininhos de aviso bem conhecidos começaram a tocar em sua cabeça. Sentiu que havia algo drasticamente importante que não entendia. Do que ele está falando? Como assim, igual a John?

Levada à ação pela força da trepidação em sua cabeça, Brielle deu um passo à frente e delicadamente segurou o braço tenso de Andrew.

_Andrew, você tem que me dizer. Não posso me casar com um homem que esconde coisas de mim. 

Virando a cabeça ao som da voz dela, Andrew olhou para o chão, com olhar tão intenso que Brielle achou que o carpete fosse explodir em chamas. Os ângulos de seu perfil pareciam acinzentados na escuridão opressiva da mansão, enquanto o homem continuava a fitar o espaço:

_Você... não pode... se casar comigo? _ veio um suspiro agoniado.

_Não, se vai agir como... 

Interrompendo Brielle, Andrew lentamente se virou para olhá-la, a escuridão de seus olhos fundindo-se com a noite em torno dele, dando ao seu rosto normalmente bonito a aparência maníaca e sem olhos de uma caveira:

_Que mais tenho que fazer por você? Sua ingrata vadia irlandesa!

Ultrajada, Brielle apertou o braço de Andrew:

_Como se atreve a me chamar de... 

Num rosnado, Andrew ergueu o braço, livrando-se das mãos dela. A ponta de seu cotovelo acidentalmente acertou a irlandesa no momento em que ela o soltava, machucando-lhe o lábio inferior bem no meio. Assustada tanto com esse movimento rápido como com a dor em sua boca, Brielle cambaleou para trás. Levou ambas as mãos para o sangue que pingava de seu rosto, justo no momento em que seu pé encontrava somente o ar.

 Desorientada e sangrando, a mulher de cabelos brancos sentiu-se cair para trás, para dentro da escuridão da escadaria, seu pé escorregando do alto do degrau para o nada. Agitando o braço, Brielle desesperadamente agarrou a balaustrada, enterrando as unhas na superfície lisa quando o sangue em seus dedos tornou impossível agarrar-se com firmeza. 

O tempo foi ficando cada vez mais devagar até que pareceu ter parado, enquanto a mão de Brielle deslizava da balaustrada, seus calcanhares escapando dos degraus até perder pé completamente. Lentamente, enquanto sentia seu corpo cair, olhou Andrew nos olhos. O jovem lorde assustou-se, sua boca se abrindo como para gritar, antes de esticar o braço em sua direção e agarrar o punho da sua manga. Enquanto o senso de tempo de Brielle voltava ao normal, e em seguida mais rápido, sua manga se rasgou na mão de Andrew. Ela não teve tempo de gritar antes que seu quadril se amassasse contra a borda de um degrau.

 Numa série de dolorosas colisões, Brielle rolou de ponta-cabeça pelas escadas, indo parar lá embaixo com um gemido e a cabeça apoiada no último degrau. Com a visão borrando em torno de si mesma num túnel cinzento, olhando tonta para a escadaria interminável. Andrew veio voando sua direção, gritando a plenos pulmões, justo quando sua visão começava a escurecer. Inspirando com cuidado através da dor que pulsava por todo o corpo, Brielle cedeu ao reconfortante abraço da escuridão.

 Seu último pensamento consciente focalizou-se numa felicidade há muito perdida: _Erik..._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

O eco de uma música em crescendo que parava abruptamente encheu os recantos mais escuros dos porões sob a ópera. As mãos de Erik permaneceram paradas sobre o teclado, deixando as notas ecoarem para o nada, enquanto fitava sem ver o candelabro no alto de seu recém- consertado órgão. Lentamente, a animação voltou aos seus membros enquanto olhava para o lado com a testa franzida, suas mãos lentamente deslizando do teclado para o colo. Virando-se sobre o banco para olhar pela câmera principal de sua morada, Erik examinou as sombras aonde a luz não podia alcançar.

 _Olá?_ chamou no aposento vazio, sentindo-se tolo quando apenas o triste eco de sua própria voz respondeu. 

Ficando de pé, trêmulo, Erik passou a mão pelo lado esquerdo do rosto, seus olhos ainda procurando em torno. Poderia jurar que ouvi alguém me chamando... Esta solidão deve estar finalmente me deixando louco. Sentindo como se alguma coisa rastejasse sob sua pele, o mascarado friccionou vigorosamente os braços. Uma sensação de pavor contraiu-lhe o estômago enquanto tentava se dominar.

 Pelo último mês, Erik finalmente havia se curado da necessidade crônica de estar junto de outras pessoas e mais uma vez se recolhera às acomodações frias de seu domínio subterrâneo. Na escuridão dos porões mais baixos da ópera, ele podia finalmente ficar em paz, esquecer. Não sentia mais o apelo das pessoas que viviam e trabalhavam no prédio acima dele. Estava satisfeito agora, sozinho, ou assim pensava. Não era bom sinal estar ouvindo vozes. Pior ainda, achava ter reconhecido a maneira musical como seu nome fora pronunciado. Podia jurar que uma certa irlandesa estava ali com ele. Porém, gratamente, esse momento de insanidade foi curto. Agora mesmo, enquanto fitava a água negra do lago subterrâneo, seu coração voltava ao ritmo normal. 

Tamborilando o dedo na covinha do queixo, Erik se virou e apanhou uma lanterna com a outra mão. Com súbito desejo de se mexer, o mascarado percorreu a margem da água escura e saltou num bote à sua espera. Remando com rapidez na quietude do lago, deu um sorriso sombrio, sentindo a ardência familiar em seus ombros (causada pelo esforço). Sem pensar, atravessou em silêncio os porões escuros até a margem oposta do lago. _Talvez eu tenha passado muito tempo só. Talvez esteja na hora de passar uma hora ou duas lá em cima. Só pra me certificar de que não estou ficando completamente louco_ , pensou, amarrando o bote.

 Endireitou-se e tirou a lâmpada da proa do barco. Entrando nas trevas, percorreu uma complicada série de escadas e corredores. A cada patamar que subia, ia percebendo cada vez mais os sons abafados de vida humana. Tomando o cuidado de permanecer nos cantos escuros da ópera, longe de olhos indiscretos, Erik foi subindo até se empoleirar no seu ponto favorito em cima do palco.

Pelo relativo vazio do palco, julgou que fosse bem tarde da noite. Apenas duas faxineiras permaneciam acordadas, varrendo o recém-consertado palco. Suspirando e inclinando a cabeça para o lado, escutou os mexericos das mulheres. Os tons nasalados de sua própria língua eram estranhamente terapêuticos, relaxando os últimos vestígios de ansiedade em seu estômago. _Não é fraqueza precisar ouvir outra voz de vez em quando. Eu estava errado em ficar tanto tempo longe._

 Uma das mulheres debaixo dele subitamente soltou um arquejo de surpresa, distraindo-o de suas meditações. Erik olhou para baixo e não pôde deixar de prestar atenção, indagando-se o que espantara tanto a mulher.

_Está todo mundo falando dele. Não acredito que você não o tenha visto ainda!_exclamou a mais velha das duas, dando batidinhas com a vassoura no chão.

A mais moça e loura olhou feio para a companheira e abanou a cabeça, com um movimento de ombros: 

_Tenho trabalho a fazer. Não tenho tempo pra parar e ficar babando por causa de um homem. 

_Que tolice. _ciciou a mais velha _E ele não era um homem qualquer. Era muito bonito. Cabelo ruivo e os olhos verdes mais lindos que já vi. Era estrangeiro, também.

Sentando-se ereto acima das cabeças delas, Erik escutou com mais atenção ainda, seu interesse espicaçado. _Estrangeiro de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. Parece o Conner. Que estranha coincidência._

_De qualquer jeito, eu estava ocupada. _bufou a loura, varrendo o pó num belo montinho _Por que um estrangeiro estava zanzando pela Ópera? Ainda não abrimos.

_Bom, o que Maddie me disse é que ele veio perguntando por alguém que trabalhava aqui.

_Muita gente TRABALHAVA aqui. Depois do incêndio, metade do pessoal foi embora. Quem ele estava procurando?

_Já ouvi falar de alguém chamado Erik que trabalhava aqui antes do fogo? Porque foi esse o nome que ele perguntou. Não sei se..._as duas mulheres pararam de conversar e olharam curiosas na direção de uns barulhos estranhos lá em cima_Ouviu isso?

Erik tapou a boca com as mãos para abafar um grito de susto. O andaime debaixo dele balançou com seus movimentos, as cordas rangendo em protesto. Sentou-se bem quieto, os sons pararam e as mulheres lá embaixo deram risadinhas nervosas. _Tem que ser uma coincidência. Por que Conner viria aqui procurar por mim? Eu não disse que voltaria... praguejando em silêncio, lembrou-se que dissera uma vez àquele maldito homem que costumava trabalhar na Ópera. Droga, droga, droga!_

 A mulher mais velha pigarreou e voltou a varrer; abaixando a voz, continuou de onde estava:

_Ele disse que esse tal de Erik lhe devia dinheiro ou coisa parecida. E que se alguém soubesse pra onde foi o homem, que o avisasse. Você devia ter visto a cara de Madame Giry quando ele disse aquele nome. Achei que ela ia desmaiar, até que o sujeito falou no dinheiro. Ela pareceu relaxar, depois disso. Acho que o Erik que ela conhecia não podia estar devendo dinheiro àquele irlandês. _ terminou, com um encolher de ombros.

 _Que história estranha_ a moça loura murmurou, curvando-se para recolher um montinho de pó com uma pá.

Estranha mesmo, Erik pensou para si, enquanto se levantava e se dirigia a uma escada perto do andaime. _Que diabo Conner está fazendo, procurando por mim, depois de todos esses meses? Eu com certeza não lhe devo dinheiro nenhum. Não era burro de jogar pôquer com ele._ Considerando o incidente como uma pequena invasão, Erik decidiu não se preocupar mais com isso. Conner não sabia que ele havia voltado para a ópera, estava apenas se apoiando numa pista incerta. O fato de Erik ter certeza de que ouvira a voz da irmã do ruivo foi deixado de lado como simples coincidência, nada mais.

_Não preciso mais me preocupar com isso. Essa parte de minha vida acabou. Não preciso mais me preocupar... ele não voltará._

 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 Dor, dor de arrebentar os ossos enchia a mente de Brielle enquanto ela lentamente voltava à consciência. Um tinir em seus ouvidos abafava todos os sons, menos a batida rítmica de seu coração; mas, de longe, como um devaneio meio-formado, ela escutou a voz de um homem sussurrar em seu ouvido. Vagamente reconhecendo a voz, sorriu, apreciando seu estado de semi-sono: _John..._

 _“Andrew, é bom ver você de novo. O que está fazendo aqui?_ ” murmurou a primeira voz, bem-humorada, através da escuridão. 

 _“Estou...”_ veio uma resposta hesitante, de uma voz igualmente familiar _“Achei que poderiam ficar sem mim alguns dias e resolvi fazer uma visita ao meu irmãozinho.”_

 A primeira voz, a de John, riu: _”Suponho que seja essa a vantagem de ser um coronel em vez de major.”_

 _“Humm...talvez. Sem dúvida.”_ Andrew respondeu vagamente, como se não prestasse atenção. _“Brielle escreveu-me outro dia.” Afirmou de repente “Me pediu pra tomar conta de você. Ela disse que tem tido pesadelos ultimamente. A pobre querida. Pobre, pobre querida.”_ irritação surgiu na voz de Andrew, substituída por um pouco de raiva.

  _“Sim, ela se preocupa demais. Mas sempre lhe digo que não há com que se preocupar.”_ John respondeu devagar, como se estivesse confuso com o tom de voz do irmão.

 Ouviu-se alguma coisa roçando tecido antes de Andrew falar de novo: 

_“Receio que ela tenha motivos para se preocupar, John.”_

_“De que está falando..._ ” a frase foi interrompida quando o som alto de um tiro explodiu no ouvido de Brielle.

 Voltando bruscamente à consciência, Brielle soltou um arquejo alto. Com o coração correndo e o estômago revirando-se em ondas de enjôo, abriu devagar os olhos. Pestanejando com o sol que entrava pela janela, tentou ficar de lado mas parou quando sentiu uma pontada de dor. Confusa, pressionou a mão contra o pulsar dolorido em sua cabeça. Os ecos daquele sonho terrível ainda batiam ali dentro. _Que aconteceu? O que foi aquilo? Pareciam John e Andrew quando estavam juntos no exército... mas a última parte... aquela última parte..._

 _Ah, vejo que acordou. Isso é bom._murmurou uma voz calma junto à beira da cama. 

Virando a cabeça bruscamente, Brielle olhou para um cavalheiro idoso com grandes óculos empoleirados na ponta do nariz. 

_Quem é o senhor? Que aconteceu?_ ela murmurou roucamente, tentando clarear as idéias enquanto via o estranho puxar os óculos mais pra cima.

 _Parece que a senhora levou um tombo nas escadas ontem à noite. Lorde Donovan me chamou para atendê-la. Sou o doutor Beaumont _calando-se nesse ponto, o homem se levantou e tirou um pequeno frasco de uma maleta de couro no chão _Imagino que esteja sentindo muita dor. A senhora fraturou uma costela e machucou seriamente a cabeça na queda. Eu dei pontos no seu lábio e enfaixei suas costelas. Tem sorte de não ter quebrado o pescoço.

 O velho médico sentou-se numa cadeira junto à cama e sorriu para ela: 

_Abra a boca um pouquinho, e lhe darei algo para a dor. 

Olhando o frasco desconfiada, Brielle umedeceu os lábios e encolheu-se por causa dos pontos em sua boca. Por um momento pensou em recusar, mas outra onda de dor vinda de suas costelas mandou toda a teimosia pela janela. Meigamente, abriu a boca e aceitou o láudano sem um resmungo de protesto. Com uma careta por causa do gosto amargo, agradeceu ao velho, depois olhou medrosamente em torno: 

_Lorde Donovan está aqui?_ indagou, esperando com fervor que a resposta fosse não. Negando com a cabeça, o médico começou a juntar suas coisas. 

Enquanto ele empacotava seus remédios, Brielle pensou na noite anterior. Os detalhes exatos ainda estavam vagos, mas se lembrava de duas coisas importantes. Primeiro, recordava o que havia começado a situação toda, quando ele lhe batera num momento de raiva. Segundo, lembrava do sonho de alguns instantes atrás. Pensar no que aquilo podia significar a aterrorizava. 

A verdade do sonho era monumental, inconcebível até. Sinos de aviso tocavam num coral retumbante cada vez que recordava os últimos três segundos de sua “visão”. Grogue como estava, seu cérebro não podia compreender bem o que normalmente seria muito claro. _Como isto pode ser verdade? Não pode estar certo... Eles eram irmãos... Andrew nunca faria mal a John... Além disso, Andrew não tinha motivos para matar John. Não tinha motivo..._

Lutando contra a montanha de travesseiros em suas costas para se sentar de novo, Brielle sentiu-se grata pelo rápido efeito da droga sobre a dor de suas costelas. Enquanto o médico se despedia, um pensamento terrível atravessou-lhe o cérebro: _Mas ele tinha um bom motivo. Sempre teve um bom motivo para tudo o que fez durante os últimos dez anos. Eu... e se ele matou John por minha causa? E se foi tão generoso depois da morte dele, não pela memória de seu irmão, mas por mim!_

 Feliz que o bom doutor não estivesse mais no quarto para ver a compreensão horrorizada em seu rosto tirar-lhe toda a cor, Brielle ergueu a mão para cobrir o tremor em sua boca.

_Ele nunca respondeu o que perguntei sobre Erik... e se ele estiver por trás disso também? Lembranças, que na época haviam parecido inócuas, agora flutuavam sombriamente nas bordas de sua consciência. Houve tantos acidentes ao longo dos anos. No dia que John anunciou nosso noivado,seu cachorro favorito foi morto acidentalmente numa caçada. Andrew parecia tão chateado porque sua espingarda o acertou por engano... Houve centenas de outras situações assim! Ele vivia me pressionando para mandar Aria para aquela escola... Meu Deus, como tenho sido cega!_

 O pânico se instalou. Seu coração pulou-lhe na garganta enquanto puxava as cobertas mais para cima com as mãos trêmulas. A inevitável verdade que estivera bem na sua cara durante anos finalmente se recusava a continuar sendo disfarçada com desculpas. Andrew não era o que parecia: havia trevas sob aquela fachada de afeição severa que só agora começavam a aparecer pelas rachaduras. _Preciso fazer alguma coisa! Mas o quê? Eu mandei Conner embora... e Erik também se foi. Não tenho mais ninguém a quem recorrer! Não posso mais ficar aqui!_

 Através da confusão e horror que varriam sua cabeça, Brielle soube de repente uma coisa. Tinha que sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível. Tinha que fugir de Andrew antes que ele perdesse de novo a cabeça.


	36. Medo

Devagar, Brielle abriu os olhos, olhando o quarto em torno num torpor drogado. Tirou a mão de baixo das cobertas e pressionou a têmpora; sentia como se sua cabeça flutuasse a uns três metros acima do corpo. Seus pensamentos entravam e saíam de foco, navegando contra as correntes de láudano em seu sangue. Ao menos a dor estava sendo amortizada.

 _É noite de novo,_  pensou distraída, piscando no quarto escuro.  _Quanto tempo já se passou? Será a primeira noite... ou a segunda?_ Era incrível, na verdade, como o tempo passava rápido quando não se estava no controle de suas faculdades.

  
Deixando cair a mão, Brielle virou os olhos grogues na direção do som de um fósforo riscado perto da cama. Fechando a cara para a luz que dançava diante de seus olhos, ficou olhando em silêncio mãos invisíveis que acendiam a vela na sua mesa de cabeceira. O rosto de Andrew subitamente se materializou em meio às sombras, quando a luz da vela se espalhou num pequeno círculo do outro lado do tapete. Recuando com aquela visão indesejada, Brielle encolheu-se.

_Olá, querida_ Andrew cantarolou, aproximando sua cadeira para o lado dela_Estou feliz que esteja acordada. A dose de remédio que o médico lhe prescreveu deixou você quieta durante dois dias.

_Dois dias?_ ela murmurou de modo vago, o coração começando a saltar amedrontado em seu peito. Quando os dentes perfeitos de Andrew brilharam à fraca luz, Brielle sentiu os cabelinhos de seu braço se arrepiarem. Alguma coisa em seu tom de voz e em seu olhar lúbrico mandaram tremores de aviso através de sua cabeça grogue. Um cheiro forte e enjoativo atravessou a pequena distância entre eles, agredindo as narinas de Brielle enquanto esta procurava identificá-lo.

  
_Sim, dois dias se passaram_Andrew respondeu meio engrolado, seus olhos negros seguindo atentamente cada movimento dela _E achei que estava na hora de lhe dizer o que aconteceu. Me sinto péssimo...

_Você está bêbado?_Brielle finalmente indagou quando o homem cambaleou na cadeira. 

Uma gargalhada sacudiu os ombros de Andrew enquanto ele considerava a pergunta.  
  
_Ora, acho que estou_ respondeu enfim, apoiando o cotovelo na borda da cama _Estava ouvindo o seu grito quando você caiu_ de novo e de novo, na minha cabeça. Tinha que fazê-lo parar. Gim, descobri ao longo dos anos, faz um maravilhoso trabalho em apagar más lembranças_ o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto ao fitar a vela sobre a mesa.

_Sim, sempre fez um maravilhoso trabalho _ murmurou, pontos gêmeos de luz refletindo-se no vazio escuro de seus olhos. Devagar, enquanto continuava a fitar a chama que dançava, seus punhos se cerraram sobre a cama. Fechou os olhos com um suspiro estrangulado e desviou-os da luz. 

_Que está fazendo aqui? Estamos no meio da noite. Você tem que ir. 

Um sorriso maldoso apareceu no rosto do jovem lorde. Andrew abriu os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, examinando o anel de sinete em sua mão direita. 

_Estive pensando no que aconteceu e quis discutir a respeito_parou por um momento e olhou em torno, só então parecendo notar a escuridão daquela hora tardia _Não percebi que era tão tarde.

  
Inclinou-se de novo sobre a cama e aproximou-se do ombro de Brielle, apoiando o queixo na mão. 

_Mas já que está acordada e eu estou aqui, não vejo qual é o problema. Afinal é em parte sua culpa, a minha preocupação durante esses dois últimos dias. Você não imagina a agonia que passei. Foi terrível. 

Lutando para sentar melhor, Brielle fechou a cara às palavras de Andrew, uma explosão de fúria infiltrando-se no terror que pulsava em seu corpo:

_Esteve preocupado por  _minha_  culpa? Não saltei daquelas escadas pra me divertir!

Careteando com a raiva na voz dela, Andrew tateou o casaco por vários momentos, até puxar um frasco do bolso. Destapando-o, o jovem lorde levou a cabeça pra trás e tomou vários goles do líquido que havia dentro. Tapou o frasco de prata e colocou-o sobre a cama, ao alcance da mão.

_Não empurrei você, se é o que está tentando dizer_ disse com secura, seus dedos tamborilando nervosamente sobre os lençóis _Seria estupidez fazer isso, considerando todo o tempo que gastei para fazer de você minha. Não me arriscaria a perder você assim. Eu te amo mais que a própria vida... sempre amei.

  
Largando o frasco, Andrew esticou o braço para tomar a mão de Brielle na sua. Quando ela fugiu com os dedos, uma nuvem escura passou pelo rosto dele.

  
_Levei dez anos pra chegar a este ponto e macacos me mordam se eu deixar qualquer coisa ficar entre nós de novo, mesmo que seja a sua teimosia. Você vai ser minha esposa, mesmo que eu tenha que trancá-la até o dia da sua morte. Não posso perder você. Não posso.

_Você está louco _Brielle murmurou, horrorizada com o que estava ouvindo _Não pode estar falando sério. Do que está falando sobre me trancar? _mais agitada, esticou o braço, empurrando o peito de Andrew _Como ousa me ameaçar assim? Não há desculpa que possa dar agora pra todas as mentiras que me disse. Como se atreve a pensar que eu ainda queira me casar com você?!

  
Suas palavras flutuaram pesadamente no ar entre eles enquanto Andrew voltava os olhos para a vela sobre a mesa. Alguma coisa se quebrou em sua expressão, que ficou sombria e violenta. Ele ficou quieto por alguns instantes, enquanto seus olhos de besouro fitavam a chama dançarina com uma intensidade quase maníaca. Passando a mão pelo cabelo preto, levantou-se com cuidado. Cambaleando apenas um pouco, voltou sua atenção para a mulher deitada na cama.

  
_Achou que eu estava te ameaçando, meu amor?_perguntou devagar, uma gargalhada borbulhando do fundo do peito _Ainda nem comecei_ pôs o joelho na borda da cama e prendeu os pulsos de Brielle ao colchão, antes que a irlandesa pudesse protestar_Nem nos seus piores pesadelos você tem idéia do que eu possa lhe fazer.

Lutando para se soltar, Brielle deu chutes, mas descobriu que aquilo estava além de suas forças; o anestésico deixava seu corpo pesado. 

_Me largue.

_Não, não creio que eu vá largar você de novo. Eu tenho sido paciente durante todos esses anos. Deixei-a ficar à vontade e desposar meu irmãozinho ingrato. Reconheci que você precisava de um pouco de liberdade naquela época, por isso a concedi. E continuei a esperar depois que você o enterrou. Foi bom, porque sabia que no final eu venceria. Mas agora não há mais desculpa... Não quero mais esperar, nem dividir você com ninguém. Não me livrei daquele tal de Erik sem motivo, embora admita que foi mais fácil que imaginava. O homem não era mais confiável que um animal enjaulado. Deve ter ficado feliz por ter ido embora e ficado livre de seus encantos.

  
Abrindo a boca para despejar um pouco de veneno no homem reclinado sobre ela, Brielle foi interrompida quando uma mão se fechou sobre seus lábios, abafando quaisquer palavras que ela quisesse dizer.

  
_Sim, sei que acha que não vai casar comigo. Admito que usei de demasiada força para jogar você em meus braços, o que posso dizer é que estava ficando frustrado; mas antes que diga qualquer coisa deixe-me lhe contar um segredinho. Enquanto você dormia estes dois dias, cheguei a certos extremos para garantir a sua contínua afeição. Você vê, eu a conheço tão bem que sabia que tentaria desistir do casamento depois da nossa pequena discussão. Vigiei você durante tanto tempo que conheço cada pensamento seu. Por isso, escrevi aos advogados que representam os Donovan, pedindo para me conseguirem uma custódia.

  
Um lento sorriso espalhou-se pelo rosto de Andrew ao ver incompreensão enrugar a testa de Brielle.

_Você entende, minha mãe sente muita falta de Aria. Ela se preocupa que sua neta esteja sendo criada por uma irlandesa sem dinheiro, e que não esteja sendo cuidada adequadamente. Da mesma forma, é preocupante que alguém da linhagem Donovan esteja sendo criada na sua crença católica*. Devido a essas circunstâncias e à minha influência, não creio que seja muito difícil para eu tirar a filha de meu irmão debaixo do seu nariz. E permita que eu deixe bem claro... se continuar a brigar comigo, nunca mais verá sua filha!

  
Retesando-se de repente, Brielle fitou incrédula o rosto de Andrew envolto em sombras, sua mente lutando para entender a gravidade daquela afirmação.  _Não pode ser real... não pode ser verdade. Não é assim que deveria acontecer. Quando foi que tudo deu errado?_

  
_Ah, finalmente consegui toda a sua atenção. Está vendo o que quero fazer por você... ou com você. E não é nem a metade..._ sussurrou ao ouvido de Brielle _Eu poderia lhe fazer centenas de coisas horríveis e ninguém iria se importar, nem os criados, nem a polícia, nem ninguém. Você está sozinha... pode gritar a plenos pulmões pelo resto da vida e ninguém virá em seu auxílio. Eu sou a sua única ligação com o resto do mundo. Se eu disser uma palavra, você vai desaparecer e ninguém pensará nisso duas vezes_ arfando, Andrew tirou a mão da boca de Brielle, seu corpo oscilando um pouco enquanto os olhos giravam perigosamente nas órbitas.

  
_Meu irmão se importaria!_Brielle exclamou logo que seus lábios ficaram livres. Arqueando as costas, tentou tirar o bêbado de cima dela, mas seus movimentos pareceram apenas excitá-lo. Andrew abanou a cabeça, e seus olhos vidrados pelo álcool voltaram à posição normal.

  
_Tenho certeza que ele se importaria, se soubesse. Mas não creio que ele vá descobrir sobre seus problemas tão cedo_ deu um soluço e sorriu para ela_Alguma outra idéia?

  
Quando uma expressão de horror o rosto de Brielle, Andrew afrouxou o aperto, soltando-lhe os pulsos e aprumando-se na borda da cama.

  
Recuando do monstro disfarçado como o homem que conhecera por dez anos, Brielle friccionou furiosamente os pulsos, tentando apagar a sensação da pele dele na sua. O peso de sua presente situação finalmente começou a ser assimilada por seu cérebro confuso. Estava numa terra estrangeira, sem amigos com quem falar. Seu noivo era na verdade um homem possessivo e meio louco, que evidentemente não tinha escrúpulos em roubar a vida dela debaixo de seu próprio nariz.  _Como cheguei a isto? Quando foi que as coisas mudaram? Quando foi que tudo saiu de controle? Não é assim que a minha vida deveria ser!_

  
Lutando para manter sua linha de pensamento, Brielle fechou as mãos sobre os lençóis.  _Que posso fazer? Não há nada que eu possa fazer! Ele pode tirar tudo de mim e não posso fazer nada a respeito! Não há ninguém pra me ajudar e aonde eu, uma mulher, arrumaria trabalho? Se eu fugir com Aria, poderemos morrer de fome na rua... Não posso fazer nada!_ O pânico correu por seu sistema nervoso, colorindo tudo com sombras, lançando-a numa escuridão que não via desde o dia da morte de John... desde o dia em que seu último amigo no mundo fugira noite adentro. Lutando para respirar através do grude paralisante de seu próprio terror, Brielle fitou Andrew enquanto ele lentamente esticava o braço e apanhava a vela.

  
_Espero ter acabado com quaisquer discussões sobre esse assunto. Por favor,tente ser cordial, de agora em diante. Odeio brigar com você _o homem falou, seus olhos cintilando como botões polidos na luz. Sorrindo para a chama em suas mãos, ergueu-se devagar_John e eu costumávamos brigar assim... e veja onde isso o levou.

  
Sem mais uma palavra, cambaleou na direção da porta, balançando uma das mãos. Quando chegou até a porta, o bêbado parou para apagar a vela, deixando o quarto num escuro total e sufocante. O clique de uma chave girando na fechadura pareceu levar uma eternidade.

  
Rolando pelo lado da cama, Brielle cambaleou também pelo quarto, as pernas fraquejando traiçoeiramente debaixo dela.Com a respiração ofegante por causa do esforço, atirou-se contra a porta. Às cegas, sentiu a maçaneta. Agarrou-a e girou-a com toda a força que tinha; percebendo que estava trancada, bateu com o punho na porta. Ao sentir-se presa, o instinto animal tomou conta.

  
_Me deixe sair! Você não pode me prender aqui! Não sou um animal! Me deixe sair!_ gritou selvagemente, repetindo sem parar, até que sua voz ficou rouca e seu punho machucado. Ninguém respondeu aos seus gritos desesperados.

  
Deslizando para o chão, Brielle mal sentiu os rastros das lágrimas ardentes que lhe rolavam pelo rosto. Ouvindo o silêncio que se fechava à sua volta, levou as mãos trêmulas ao rosto. À medida que o tempo passava, seu coração foi voltando ao ritmo normal. O pânico diminuiu e sua mente clareou.  _Não posso ficar aqui. Isso é certo. É perigoso demais... Não posso arriscar que Andrew tire meu bebê de mim... não posso arriscar. Preciso nos tirar daqui. Preciso... não importa como... preciso._  E, enquanto Brielle fitava a escuridão sem piscar, um plano se formou em sua cabeça. Tomara uma decisão e sabia o que fazer.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Faltavam exatamente cinco dias para o Natal; havia uma camada de neve lá fora, os corredores da casa estavam enfeitados com azevinho, mas pela expressão das mulheres Donovan ninguém diria isso. Brielle sentou-se rigidamente à mesa de jantar, o rosto suave e frio como uma paisagem de inverno, a postura de Aria combinando com a da mãe pelos ombros tensos e curvos. Era a primeira vez, em muitos dias, que Brielle tivera permissão de ver a filha, mas por causa da presença de Andrew a reunião fora extremamente contida. Mãe e filha sentaram-se em lados opostos, com as mãos no colo.

  
Na cabeceira da mesa, Andrew olhava de uma para outra, satisfeito com a obediência que via naquele silêncio.

  
_Estou feliz que esteja se sentindo bem para jantar conosco hoje, Brielle_ começou, levando uma colherada de sopa fumegante aos lábios.

  
Os olhos de Brielle moveram-se rapidamente para a colher diante da boca de Andrew, depois desviaram-se rapidamente para o colo.

  
_Sua companhia me fez falta, Andrew_murmurou, dizendo sem piscar o que ele esperava ouvir.

  
Sorrindo, o homem de olhos negros tomou um gole de sopa quente.

  
_Um dos meus criados disse-me hoje de manhã que viu você passeando pela casa tarde da noite. Que esteve fazendo tão tarde?

  
Inspirando, Brielle procurou uma resposta aceitável.  _Malditos criados... espionando e cochichando sobre tudo que eu faço..._  Todas as vezes que saíra do quarto durante os últimos dias acabara aprisionada nele de volta.  _Mas logo não terei mais que me preocupar com isso,_ pensou friamente enquanto via Andrew tomar outra colherada. Fingindo timidez, brincou com o guardanapo. 

_Estava com fome e não queria incomodar ninguém. Por isso desci e cortei uns pedaços de pão.

  
Um tenso silêncio desceu sobre a sala enquanto Andrew examinava o rosto de Brielle, atrás de algum sinal de decepção. Não achando nenhum, abafou um bocejo com a mão.

  
_Na próxima vez, acorde alguém.

  
_É claro _ ela respondeu, sorrindo com o canto da boca ao vê-lo esfregar os olhos. Empurrando seu prato de sopa sem tocá-lo, abanou a cabeça quando a filha quis tomar uma colherada. Confusa, Aria largou a colher, fazendo barulho.

  
Um homem careca e de meia idade entrou na sala, com gestos lentos e posados.

  
_Devo servir o próximo prato, meu lorde?_ indagou, pestanejando enquanto esperava resposta. Concordando vagamente, Andrew mandou o homem embora. Passou a língua pelos lábios e voltou a atenção para Brielle:

  
_Precisa me desculpar... sinto-me de repente muito cansado.

  
_O senhor andou sobrecarregado durante os últimos dias, meu lorde _Brielle respondeu em tom solidário, pondo o guardanapo na mesa, junto à tigela. Lançando um olhar para porta, a mulher de cabelos brancos sentiu o coração palpitar. Quando, depois de alguns minutos, ninguém voltou da cozinha, o sorrisinho em seus lábios se alargou até puxar os pontos.

_Os criados comem à mesma hora que nós?_indagou calmamente, embora já soubesse a resposta.

  
_Sim, nunca acreditei em fazê-los esperar até.... até que eu terminasse _o jovem lorde respondeu, engrolando as palavras umas nas outras.

  
_Quanta bondade sua_ela disse, com uma pontada de malícia, enquanto Andrew se afundava na cadeira_Sua caridade fez esta noite muito mais fácil de planejar.

  
_Plane... o que está dizendo?

  
Erguendo-se devagar, com uma das mãos sobre as costelas machucadas, Brielle atravessou a sala de jantar e checou rapidamente as portas; vendo que ninguém entraria ali no momento, voltou a atenção para o homem que agora lutava para se manter aprumado:

  
_Se exigisse que os criados comessem depois de você, eu não poderia precisar o tempo de ação do sedativo que botei na comida_olhou para o relógio de parede e cruzou os braços_Já se passaram quinze minutos desde que você provou a sopa.

  
_Você pôs alguma coisa na comida?_ Andrew perguntou devagar, levantando a voz na última palavra.

  
_Sim... bem, não exatamente. Como não sabia o que a cozinheira ia preparar esta noite, não podia contaminar apenas um prato. Em vez disso, pus no sal da cozinha um poderoso sedativo que seu bondoso médico me prescreveu quando me queixei que não podia dormir. Vê, como mulher, eu sei que não importa o prato, o sal é um ingrediente vital.

  
_Maldita mulher... como isso pode ajudá-la? Agora não me dá escolha senão remover minha sobrinha dos seus cuidados... Vai ter sorte se eu deixá-la sair do quarto... Vai me implorar pra..._ caindo da cadeira ao tentar levantar, Andrew aterrisou no chão com um estrondo _Charles! _ gritou pelo mordomo, recebendo apenas silêncio em resposta.

  
_Nunca mais lhe pedirei nada enquanto eu viver! _Brielle sibilou furiosamente, atravessando a sala e afastando Aria do homem no chão _Agora você vai saber como é gritar por ajuda e ninguém responder! Por mim, pode apodrecer nesse chão. Quando acordar,  _meu lorde_ , já terei ido embora.

  
_Não vai escapar assim, sua prostituta irlandesa socadora de batata!_ Andrew gritou atrás dela enquanto Brielle tirava Aria da sala.

  
Disparando pelo corredor com a filha nos calcanhares, Brielle entrou num quarto e agarrou uma sacola que havia escondido alguns dias atrás, cheia de roupas modestas para si e para Aria, além de um pouco de dinheiro que conseguira roubar de um dos casacos de Andrew. Falando apressada, Brielle dirigiu-se à escadaria mais próxima:

  
_Muito bem, amor, vamos sair deste lugar agora porque senão umas pessoas ruins vão tentar levar você de volta pra Inglaterra.

  
Aterrorizada com a idéia de ser tirada da mãe, Aria agarrou-se às saias de Brielle.

  
_Mas não se preocupe,_ Brielle acrescentou, em tom ameno _Eu não vou deixar.

  
Subiu rapidamente as escadas e chegou até o quarto de Aria. Despiu a criança em poucos instantes, tirou quantas roupas quentes podia do armário e vestiu de novo a filha em roupas mais adequadas para o inverno lá fora. Agarrando a boneca favorita de Aria, a que esta chamava de Erik, enfiou o brinquedo em sua sacola já cheia antes de voltar ao seu próprio quarto. Lá, livrou-se da mesma forma do fino vestido de seda que usava e pôs um simples vestido marron que estava escondido no fundo de seu armário. Enrolou um pano de pó que havia sido jogado fora na cabeça, para disfarçar a cor do cabelo, sua marca registrada, e moveu-se até a porta.

  
Uma jovem criada apareceu no umbral naquele exato momento, bloqueando o caminho de Brielle. Reconhecendo no mesmo instante a mocinha como a cozinheira que fora mandada para sua casa aqueles meses atrás antes de Erik partir, Brielle não parou.

  
_O que fez com todo mundo, Madame?! Entrei na cozinha e estavam todos caídos no chão. Nenhum deles se mexia!_guinchou a moça, com a voz trêmula de medo _Você os envenenou, não foi?

  
_Não, estão só dormindo... nenhum está ferido.

  
_A senhora matou todo mundo, Madame!_Adeline continuou, ignorando as palavras de Brielle _Estão mortos e se você fugir a polícia vai pôr a culpa em mim! Você também teria me matado, se eu não tivesse me sentido doente demais para jantar hoje!_ histeria na voz da moça, deixando sua fala quase irreconhecível.

  
_Adeline _Brielle começou devagar, tentando acalmá-la_Ninguém morreu. Só estão...

  
_Não vou permitir que me deixe sozinha pra falar com a polícia!

  
Sentindo algo perigoso na voz da garota, Brielle correu para segurar a porta. Antes que sua mão pudesse pegar a maçaneta, Adeline fechou a prancha alva de madeira na cara dela. O clique já muito conhecido de uma chave na porta chegou aos ouvidos de Brielle. Socando a porta, a mulher de cabelos brancos ouviu os passos da assustada Adeline se afastarem pelo corredor.

  
_Droga, droga, droga!_Brielle uivou, largando a capa que segurava no chão_E agora? Maldita moça!

  
Sentindo os primeiros tremores do pânico se cerrarem sobre seu coração como um punho, começou a andar agitada pelo quarto. Um insistente puxão em suas saias deteve suas pragas, e a irlandesa olhou para o rosto quieto da filha:

_Que é, amor? Mamãe tem que pensar num outro jeito de fugirmos.

  
Sem uma palavra, Aria apontou solenemente para a janela. Seguindo o dedo da filha, Brielle abanou a cabeça em compreensão:

  
_Você é mais esperta que a sua mãe, Aria _ disse, pondo a capa e segurando a sacola. Correu para a janela, escancarou-a e olhou para a brancura imaculada do quintal a uns cinco metros lá embaixo. Uma lufada de vento gelado entrou pelo quarto, levantando as cortinas das paredes.

  
_É uma longa descida_murmurou, olhando insegura para o corpinho de Aria, que ficara de pé ao lado dela. A menina deu de ombros, mostrando que não tinha medo.

  
_Está bem _ Brielle disse resolutamente. Virou-se, tirou a sacola do chão e jogou-a pela janela. Tirando a neve do peitoril, pôs o joelho na borda e içou-se para fora. Estorvada com as saias, quase caiu na escuridão lá embaixo. Olhou para os dois lados e deu uma gargalhada de surpresa quando viu uma treliça brilhando, apoiada na parede, a uns trinta centímetros da sua janela. Agarrando uma das estacas brancas para se apoiar, Brielle ajoelhou-se para ajudar Aria a subir no peitoril, ao seu lado.

  
_Ok, é assim que vamos fazer _disse devagar_Vamos descer essa escadinha aqui e correr para os estábulos. Vamos pegar um dos cavalos para não termos que andar pela neve. Está bom assim?

  
Aria concordou com a cabeça e lançou um olhar para a treliça, depois para o chão, com um pouquinho de medo nublando-lhe o rostinho.

  
_Vai ficar tudo bem. Vou te ajudar a descer. Só precisa se agarrar em mim_Brielle tranqüilizou a garotinha, que abraçou o pescoço da mãe. Puxando-se na direção da treliça com a mão, Brielle segurou a filha sobre o quadril apesar das dores no lado do corpo. Devagar, ergueu o pé para a escada improvisada, testando sua força. Quando a coisinha de madeira fina agüentou seu peso, Brielle moveu o outro pé na direção do primeiro, escalando a parede da casa como um macaco. Foi baixando com cuidado um pé, depois outro, para um ponto mais abaixo da treliça. Minutos se passaram enquanto se concentrava em manter o equilíbrio e não deixar Aria cair.

  
Quando seus pés afundaram na neve, Brielle soltou um suspiro agradecido.

  
_Não foi tão difícil_disse para a noite, sentindo-se de repente como se fosse invencível.  _Tudo ficará bem... tudo vai ficar bem._

  
Pôs a filha no chão e agarrou a sacola. Ignorando a dor causada por esses movimentos, marchou na direção dos estábulos com Aria seguindo-a de perto.  _Tudo ficará bem...tudo ficará bem_ , repetia mentalmente enquanto as duas entravam silenciosamente num estábulo e selavam uma égua de olhos sonolentos. Amarrando a sacola atrás da sela, a mulher de cabelos brancos se virou e empurrou o chapéu de Aria até as orelhas da menina. Conduzindo o animal para fora, Brielle deu um sorriso sombrio para a opressiva sombra da mansão.  _Tudo vai ficar bem..._

  
Colocou Aria nas costas do animal e montou desajeitadamente atrás. Acomodando-se escanchada na sela, como um homem, arrumou as saias e a capa. Enfiou as bordas sobre o corpinho de Aria, fez um som para incitar o cavalo e cutucou-o com os calcanhares. Arrastando-se penosa e furtivamente pela trilha escura, o par logo alcançou o final da estrada que levava para o campo. Colocando a égua num trote apressado, Brielle conduziu o animal para a estrada de seu destino, Paris.

  
 _Tudo vai ficar bem..._ pensou uma última vez, mais como uma prece agora do que como uma certeza. _Tudo vai ficar bem._

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
Três dias depois, não estava tudo bem. Faltavam dois dias para o Natal e Brielle encontrava-se tremendo num dos muitos becos de Paris em vez de se aquecendo ao fogo. De início, as avenidas sinuosas e ruazinhas labirínticas da cidade haviam parecido uma benção. Uma pessoa podia se perder facilmente nas multidões que andavam apressadas pela neve imunda. Mas o que Brielle não contara fora com a absurda inflação e carências generalizadas que o inverno criara na cidade das luzes.

  
O dinheiro que havia roubado, com o qual contava que durasse até arrumar um trabalho, mal durou mais que um dia. Com medo de que alguém reconhecesse a estranha cor de seu cabelo, Brielle havia parado numa loja de perucas e comprara a mais realista e barata que conseguira achar. Agora morena e com longas mechas escondendo o rosto, parecia mais mãe de Aria do que antes. Mas isso fora antes de descobrir o quanto a cidade era cara para uma mulher sozinha com uma criança, e antes de descobrir como Paris era cruel, na realidade.

O resto de seu dinheiro fora gasto em duas noites num pardieiro infestado de ratos, cujas paredes cheiravam suspeitamente a urina humana. Como não sobrara nada para o pão, que era caríssimo, Brielle passara dois dias sem nada para comer, dando para a filha o pouco que conseguira arrumar e amaldiçoando o tempo todo a sua burrice de comprar uma peruca para disfarçar o cabelo quando poderia ter usado o dinheiro para mais um pedaço de pão.

  
E agora estavam sem nada, forçadas a vagar pelas ruas frias da cidade porque não podiam pagar outro dia de aluguel. A perspectiva de ter de passar a noite sem um teto sobre suas cabeças pesava na mente de Brielle. Havia visto montes de trapos cobrindo trêmulos mendigos nos becos mais vazios. Os que ainda tremiam tinham sorte, pois notara também os corpos rígidos e congelados dos infelizes que não haviam conseguido sobreviver à noite anterior.  _Pense, Brielle, pense! Temos de achar algum lugar pra ficarmos. Algum lugar de graça... que abrigue mulheres desacompanhadas... Oh Deus... Que vou fazer?_

  
Levantando a sacola na outra mão, esticou as costas.  _Esta maldita sacola parece pesar mais a cada minuto que passa._  Abaixando a cabeça, a mulher agora morena apoiou um ombro cansado contra uma gelada parede de tijolos. Sentindo o olhar de Aria sobre si, Brielle forçou um sorriso, numa tentativa corajosa de disfarçar as lágrimas de desespero e frustração que se formavam em seus olhos.  _Preciso cuidar de Aria... mesmo que tenha de passar uma semana sem comer, preciso cuidar dela. Preciso achar um lugar pra ela ficar... preciso achar comida pra ela. Se eu não conseguir, que tipo de mãe vou ser? Eu já sou um fracasso por faze-la passar por isto..._ batendo com o punho contra a parede, Brielle sentiu o lábio inferior tremer.

  
Justo quando a gravidade da situação ameaçava esmagá-la, Brielle sentiu uma mãozinha puxar-lhe a saia. Olhando para baixo, a irlandesa viu Aria olhando para longe.

  
_Que foi, amor?_ indagou cansada, seguindo o olhar da filha, mas não encontrando nada que ajudasse.

  
Apontando o dedo, Aria puxou de novo a saia da mãe depois saiu correndo pela rua. Alarmada, Brielle pulou e empurrou-se da parede, agarrando a sacola enquanto disparava atrás da figurinha de Aria. Virando uma esquina depois outra em perseguição, Brielle disparou por uma área mais aberta, quase pisoteando Aria, que havia parado.

  
_O que há com você?!_Brielle quase gritou, agarrando o braço de Aria com força_Alguém poderia ter te raptado! Ou você poderia se perder! Nunca mais fuja de mim! Está me ouvindo, não... _a bronca parou de repente, quando Brielle reparou os olhos arregalados de Aria em direção ao imenso prédio do outro lado, a poucos metros de distância.

  
Inclinando a cabeça para trás para fitar aquela obra-prima de dez andares, Brielle soltou Aria. O reconhecimento chegou à mulher cansada, enquanto seus olhos passeavam pela rica arquitetura e elaboradas estátuas do Teatro de Ópera de Paris. Seus lábios apertaram-se, com assombro.  _Já faz quase um ano que estive aqui... engraçado, foi aqui que encontrei Erik pela primeira vez._

  
Esquecendo seus múltiplos problemas por um momento, Brielle cedeu aos apelos da filha e seguiu-a até ao pé da escada de uma das muitas entradas do prédio. Uma antiga dor que tinha certeza de haver superado inchou dentro dela, castigando seu coração já cheio de cicatrizes.  _Foi aqui que conheci Erik..._  Abanando a cabeça, virou o rosto, fugindo dos sentimentos que reviviam dentro dela. Na intenção de deixar o prédio para trás, a irlandesa olhou em torno procurando por Aria, apenas para vê-la acenando do alto da escada.

  
Com um ligeiro bufo e suas responsabilidades intermináveis voltando a se acomodar sobre seus ombros, plantou um punho cerrado no quadril.

  
_Chega de brincar, está na hora de irmos.

  
Quando Aria continuou a acenar, Brielle puxou as saias e correu escada acima, com raiva pela desobediência da filha:

  
_Vamos, Aria! Há coisas mais importantes pra fazermos ..._ parou no meio da frase, ao ver, furiosa, Aria se virar e desaparecer pela porta mais próxima.

  
Resmungando diversas pragas, Brielle subiu correndo os últimos degraus e escancarou a mesma porta pela qual vira Aria desaparecer. Desorientada momentaneamente pela pouca luz ali dentro, diminuiu o passo, procurando com os olhos meio cegos pela neve, esperando que a visão se ajustasse às sombras. Fechou os olhos por um momento e percebeu que lá dentro estava quente. Flexionando os dedos congelados, inclinou a cabeça para trás, adorando o arrepio que corria por seu corpo frio.  _Meu Deus... quase havia esquecido o que era sentir calor..._ Suspirou e abriu os olhos.

  
_Aria?_ chamou em voz baixa, certa de que a qualquer momento alguém apareceria e as poria para fora. Passando a sacola para a outra mão, adentrou uma área que não conhecia. Tendo entrado no prédio apenas pela entrada reservada àqueles que chegavam em carruagens, a irlandesa não sabia onde estava. Seguindo o som de vozes, percorreu em silêncio várias passagens desertas.

  
_Aria!

  
Empurrando furtivamente uma porta, encontrou-se dentro do teatro. As bailarinas ensaiavam no palco. Na intenção de voltar por onde entrara, Brielle notou de súbito a cabeça preta de Aria, por cima de vários assentos de veludo vermelho a algumas filas de distância. Praguejando baixinho, Brielle fechou a porta atrás de si e correu para recuperar a filha de onde ela estava sentada. Chegando rapidamente até a figurinha quieta de Aria, Brielle curvou-se para pegar-lhe o braço e arrastá-la para fora.

  
_Que está fazendo aqui?_ ralhou, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.  
  
_É a mesma pergunta que eu ia lhe fazer _uma autoritária voz feminina gritou num francês irritado, do palco à esquerda. Todas as irrequietas bailarinas pararam com aquela voz, deixando o teatro inteiro num silêncio inquietante.

O coração de Brielle deu um pulo quando ela ergueu os olhos para uma multidão de rostos que a fitavam diretamente. Ela estacou, como um veado flagrado pelo caçador, seus olhos se arregalaram e o rosto sujo perdeu toda a cor. Sua pele coçava num ponto onde imaginou que havia alguma coisa se arrastando. Tentando vencer a timidez instintiva que ameaçava oprimi-la, Brielle focou o olhar deliberadamente na mulher esguia e de meia-idade sobre o palco.

_Eu... hã... bem...

  
__________________________________________________________________

*os ingleses são, na maioria, luteranos.


	37. Bem-vindas à Ópera

Brielle agarrou o braço de sua impossível filha, puxando-a para o seu lado. Ergueu os olhos para o palco sob as mechas escuras que escondiam a brancura de suas sobrancelhas. A mulher de olhar duro do palco deu vários passos à frente, suas saias pretas ondulando atrás dela a cada gracioso de seus quadris. Embora o rosto da mulher fosse frio como uma pedra, Brielle não podia impedir seus olhos de se voltarem para os pequenos pés das dançarinas que batiam impacientes no chão do palco. Lembro-me de ter usado sapatilhas assim... há muito tempo.

_Eu disse, o que estão fazendo aqui?_inquiriu aquela voz calma outra vez, com um pouco mais de impaciência.

Agarrando a sacola e Aria com mais força, Brielle baixou o olhar de cima da mulher confiante no palco para as pontas enlameadas de suas botas. Seu coração começou a martelar no peito, batendo quase dolorosamente contra as costelas quando soltou o fôlego, de modo controlado. Quase podia sentir os olhos das bailarinas movendo-se sobre seu corpo, sua pele queimava com os olhares delas. Mas de algum modo, mais que qualquer outra pessoa, aquela mulher ruiva a deixava terrivelmente consciente da fina camada de sujeira que a cobria da cabeça aos pés e da aparência esfarrapada de seu vestido.

 Como a visão de pessoas normais e limpas a fazia perceber o quanto havia decaído! Há menos de uma semana, fora bem-alimentada, aquecida e vestida com os melhores veludos que a Europa tinha a oferecer. Pessoas haviam lisonjeado cada aspecto de sua felicidade, se curvado para atender todos os seus desejos. Sua filha tivera tudo o que uma criança poderia querer: professores, brinquedos, roupas bonitas. Em questão de dias, tudo havia mudado. Agora vagava pelas vielas de Paris, tremendo de frio e fome, esperando encontrar algo para dar de comer à filha antes que a noite caísse. Foi somente naquele preciso momento, enquanto fitava o chão, que a dura realidade começou a se acomodar em seu cérebro exausto. _O que foi que eu fiz? O que foi que eu fiz? Coloquei nossas vidas em perigo. Sou uma idiota. Sou a maior idiota do mundo! Como isso aconteceu? Como foi dar tão errado? Não é assim que deveria ser a minha vida!_

 _Perdoe-nos, Madame. Não queríamos interromper. 

Embora sua voz fosse baixa, ecoou claramente no teatro em silêncio, fazendo a maior parte das dançarinas pararem de fingir que se exercitavam e fitarem-na abertamente. Algumas cutucaram as amigas, intrigadas com o sotaque estrangeiro de Brielle, mas a maioria sorriu maldosamente, divertindo-se com a aparência da irlandesa.

 Inesperadamente, um som explodiu acima dos murmúrios do palco. Meia dúzia de bailarinas pularam quando o lado de um velho pano de fundo desprendeu-se das vigas próximas à parte de trás do palco, as cordas que deveriam segurá-lo correram sobre as roldanas tão rápido que uma delas finalmente se rompeu e puxou todo o sistema de suporte junto. As bailarinas gritaram como banshees* e se espalharam pelo palco quando a pilha de tecido e cordas caiu no chão com um estouro. 

_Madame! Madame! É o Fantasma! Sabíamos que ele estava aqui! Ele sempre esteve! Esta é a prova!_ gritaram várias garotas em coro, apontado o escuro acima de suas cabeças _ Aqueles tolos que acharam que ele fosse um homem estavam enganados!

 Encolhendo-se com os uivos ensurdecedores das bailarinas, Brielle largou a sacola no chão. Não havia nem piscado quando o pano de fundo caíra, nada mais parecia surpreendê-la; estava entorpecida por dentro, mas aqueles gritos agudos estavam machucando seus ouvidos. Enquanto o caos prosseguia no palco, a irlandesa recuperou a compostura, endurecendo-se contra o barulho e fechando a cara para as bailarinas histéricas que corriam para um lado e outro. Olhou para a filha e viu-a fitando as vigas lá em cima com o polegar na boca, o mais calma possível. Tirando gentilmente a mão da criança de seus lábios, a irlandesa mexeu-lhe no cabelo. Quando voltou a olhar para o palco, viu a instrutora de dança olhando-a pensativa, a irritação em seu rosto havia sumido completamente. Seus olhos se encontraram pelo mais curto dos momentos, antes que a mulher mais velha voltasse para suas dançarinas pedindo silêncio.

 Houve uma lufada de ar no palco enquanto a professora de dança dava um grande suspiro, vendo as meninas se ajuntarem num volume mais respeitável. A ruiva levou a mão à têmpora enquanto olhava as figuras miseráveis e trêmulas de Brielle e Aria. Quando os olhos da mulher finalmente subiram dos pés de Brielle para se fixarem no rosto machucado da irlandesa, um pouco mais da severidade apagou-se de seu rosto, e pareceu pensar em alguma coisa. As garotas ao lado dela, todas no final da adolescência, começaram a tagarelar de novo sobre a estranha intrusa, enquanto lançavam olhares para a pilha de tecido amontoada no fundo do palco. Já farta da tolice delas, a professora lançou um olhar malévolo por cima do ombro.

 Fez-se silêncio instantaneamente, e a mulher fez um gesto na direção delas, para dispensá-las.

 _Podemos fazer uma pausa. Vão todas para o quarto de ensaios e fiquem sentadas lá. E pelo amor de Deus, não falem nada sobre fantasmas ou arrancarei as suas peles.

 Enquanto as mocinhas enchiam uma ponta do palco, cada uma delas lançava olhos curiosos para a mulher de cabelos escuros e a menina na sexta fileira da platéia, e algumas fizeram caretas pelas costas da professora. Pareciam não querer sair, como se soubessem que iam perder alguma coisa. Obviamente, sabiam de algo sobre sua mestra que fazia seus olhos jovens brilharem maldosamente. Brielle percebeu os olhares trocados entre elas e retesou os músculos de seu corpo, preparando-se para o que quer que a professora tivesse em mente. _O pior que ela pode nos fazer é nos botar pra fora. Embora esteja quente aqui dentro, não há nenhuma razão para ficarmos... então não importa o quão terrível ela seja... nada do que ela disser importa._

 Erguendo o queixo em desafio ao que viria, Brielle ergueu os olhos duros para a mulher agora sozinha no palco.

 _Elas parecem bem obedientes, para um bando de adolescentes. Por que as mandou embora? Para não haver testemunhas quando lidar com as duas mendigas?_ indagou em tom cortante, deixando escapar em sua voz um pouco da amargura e raiva que sentia.

 _Não levante a voz para mim_ a mulher calmamente replicou, sem ligar para o tom de voz de Brielle_Meu nome é Madame Giry. Sou a professora de dança daqui. 

_Não me importa quem você é. Não fizemos nada de errado. As portas estavam encostadas, e não havia ninguém para nos impedir de entrar. Pode culpar uma criança por sair andando por aí? Não é preciso...

 _Fique quieta _Madame Giry disse, interrompendo suavemente o que Brielle dizia. Subindo até a borda do palco, a professora de dança repuxou os lábios, pensativa_Quando aquele cenário caiu minutos atrás, você nem pulou._ murmurou, quase para si mesma, enquanto se virava ligeiramente e olhava para a escuridão acima de sua cabeça.

 Na defensiva, Brielle analisou as palavras daquela estranha mulher como algum tipo de acusação. Nos últimos dias havia aprendido a desconfiar do que todos diziam. As pessoas do mundo eram mentirosas e trapaceiras: sabia disso agora.

 _E daí? Teatros são lugares estranhos. Coisas esquisitas acontecem. Nada mais me surpreende_curvando-se para pegar a sacola que havia deixado cair no chão, segurou a mão de Aria _Peço desculpas de novo por ter interrompido, mas precisamos ir agora. 

_Dizem que este lugar é assombrado_Madame Giry replicou, seus olhos frios vigiando Brielle atentamente_Cerca de um ano atrás um terrível acidente aconteceu aqui. Muitas pessoas quase morreram. Dizem que foi o Fantasma que o causou porque os gerentes ignoraram suas exigências.

 Aprumando-se devagar, Brielle deu de ombros para o estranho comentário da mulher. Eu lembro disso. Lembro de pessoas falando no Fantasma quando vim aqui. 

_Por que iria me importar com alguma história ignorante sobre fantasmas? Só tolos inventam histórias assim para acalmar seus medos. Não existem coisas como fantasmas. 

Um pequeno sorriso curvou por um instante os cantos da boca de Madame Giry. 

_Realmente... que interessante._ tirando um pequeno relógio do bolso, a francesa olhou que horas eram _Por trás das cortinas é difícil permanecer tão lógica. A crença no Fantasma foi tão forte o ano passado que muitos dos nossos fugiram depois do acidente. Mesmo agora temos pouquíssima gente para os ensaios.

 _Então são tolos e merecem morrer de fome na rua por desistirem de um emprego aceitável por causa de uma superstição. Eu mataria por qualquer emprego agora e esses idiotas abandonaram os seus por causa de uma história idiota!_ Brielle afirmou, furiosa com atitudes tão indiferentes. Deu as costas para o palco e saiu pisando duro, puxando Aria atrás de si.

 Antes que chegasse ao fim do corredor, a francesa saltou da borda do palco e aterrisou no chão ao lado da orquestra. Perseguindo as duas, chegou rápido até a sexta fila. Bloqueou o caminho de Brielle com as mãos na cintura:

 _Não posso deixar você ir embora. Você...

 Apavorada com aquela virada dos acontecimentos, Brielle interrompeu a mulher antes que esta terminasse:

 _Você não pode nos manter aqui!Não fizemos nada errado. Já pedi desculpas por interromper a sua aula, mas não vou me submeter a outra humilhação. Saia do meu caminho!

 Madame Giry franziu a testa e revirou os olhos. 

_Você tem uma terrível atitude, mocinha. Não aprecio a sua boca. Agora cale-se porque vai vir comigo._ agarrando Brielle pelo braço, virou-se e marchou na direção de uma porta lateral. 

Surpresa com a audácia da mulher, Brielle obedeceu por um momento, enquanto era arrastada para fora do teatro e para o corredor do lado. Mas a ofensa rapidamente deu lugar à surpresa, e começou a puxar o braço: 

_Que há com a senhora?! Me largue!_sentindo Aria puxar seu braço, Brielle parou e olhou para a menina que vinha atrás dela. Embora não fizesse um som, era óbvio por sua expressão que a criança estava ficando agitada _Está assustando a minha filhinha! Me solte! Não fizemos nada...

 Olhando para Aria, Madame Giry diminuiu o passo. 

_Só acho necessário que conheça alguém. 

Uma pontada de medo sobrepôs o sentimento ultrajado de Brielle. _Quem ela iria querer que eu conhecesse... a menos que alguém tenha alertado as autoridades!_

 _Não há motivo pra isso, Madame, ficarei feliz em sair daqui! Me perdoe por ser tão impertinente. _ mudando para um tom de súplica, Brielle puxou mais o braço. Não suportaria ser presa por invasão.

 Parando de repente na frente de uma porta de madeira nua e pouco atrativa, Madame Giry falou impaciente por cima do ombro:

 _Oh, fique quieta. Ninguém vai lhe fazer mal, sua boba. Agora aquiete-se pelo menos um instante ou vou deixar você sair pela porta da frente e voltar para a sua vida arruinada._ voltando a atenção para a porta, a ruiva ergueu a mão e deu uma batida na madeira sem verniz. Ouviu-se um som abafado por trás da porta antes que esta abrisse devagar, revelando uma mulher baixa e curva, de cabelos grisalhos e grandes óculos na ponta do nariz. 

_Que posso fazer pela senhora? Achei que estivesse no meio do ensaio _disse a velha; suas rugas se aprofundaram enquanto olhava de Madame Giry para Brielle _Quem é essa? Porque capturou essa moça?

 Finalmente largando o braço de Brielle, Madame Giry sorriu para a mulher: 

_Kate, tenho boas notícias. Achei mais um membro para o corpo de empregados. 

Espantada com o que ouvira, Brielle deixou o queixo o cair: 

_Q-Que foi que disse? 

Ignorando a irlandesa, Madame Giry dirigiu-se de novo a Kate: 

_Juro que deve ter sido enviada por Deus. Estava andando por aí na rua. 

Kate abanou a cabeça e franziu a testa para Brielle.

 _Então como sabe que ela tem qualificações? Parece muito jovem. Não vou aturar alguma garota inútil. E olhe o jeito dela. Não parece melhor que um mendigo de rua e cheira ainda pior. 

Quando Brielle se chocou com aquela crítica, Kate abanou sombriamente a cabeça grisalha e empurrou os óculos mais para cima. Deu um passo à frente e beliscou o braço da irlandesa:

 _E olhe pra isso. Magra como um trilho: parece que um vento pode carregá-la. Não, Antoinette, não acho que ela sirva. Preciso de alguém forte: o trabalho não é fácil_ recuando para fechar a porta nas caras delas, a mulher dispensou-as.

 Assistindo àquele diálogo num silêncio atordoado, Brielle abriu a boca, porém Madame Giry silenciou-a com um gesto de mão impaciente. Cruzou os braços e esperou até que a porta estivesse quase fechada, antes de falar de novo:

 _Ela disse que não acredita em fantasmas, Kate. 

Houve um instante de silêncio quando a porta parou em seu progresso; depois se abriu de novo e bateu contra a parede.

 _Disse mesmo?_ a mulher grisalha inquiriu, saindo para o corredor, com novo interesse no rosto ao examinar Brielle de novo _Bem, isso é bom, mas duas garotas saíram esta semana porque as luzes dos quartos delas acendiam e apagavam.

 Brielle, sentindo que alguma coisa boa poderia estar pela primeira vez ao seu alcance, abriu finalmente a boca: 

_Que motivo bobo pra se deixar um bom trabalho. Luz de gás apaga o tempo todo._ parando neste ponto, ajeitou a sacola e olhou para Aria. A menina parecia muito interessada na conversa_ Mas posso saber exatamente de que estão falando?

 Kate apertou os lábios e voltou seus olhos verdes de águia para Brielle, tomando uma posição agressiva, com as mãos nos quadris:

 _Eu sou Kate Dubois. Chefio a limpeza da ópera. Infelizmente, tenho tido problemas em manter o pessoal no emprego. Sabe alguma coisa sobre cuidar de casas, limpar e polir - esse tipo de coisa?

 _É claro, que mulher não sabe como manter a casa limpa? Sei que não pareço, mas sou trabalhadora. Aceitaria qualquer posição que a senhora considerar adequada. 

_Não sei. Não gosto da idéia de contratar estrangeiros _ Madame Dubois grunhiu, olhando feio para a irlandesa com um brilho de dúvida nos olhos. Naquele preciso momento, Aria saiu de trás das saias da mãe. Aos pulinhos, a menina avançou na direção da mulher rabugenta. Quando Kate olhou para a cabecinha escura de Aria, o rosto sério da menina abriu-se num sorriso, mostrando adoráveis covinhas à meia-luz. Espantada com o comportamento da criança, Madame Dubois franziu a testa. 

_O que ela quer? _ indagou asperamente a Brielle, visivelmente pouco à vontade com a atenção de Aria. 

Igualmente surpresa, Brielle deu de ombros. Sentia que o que dissesse nos momentos a seguir lhes daria um lugar para ficarem ou as condenaria de volta às ruas. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. 

_Não sei. Geralmente ela é muito tímida com estranhos. Talvez ela goste da senhora. 

Madame Dubois deu um resmungo, bufando como se não acreditasse que isso pudesse ser verdade, não parecia o tipo de pessoa que os outros gostavam. Mas quando Aria o dedo em seu cabelo escuro e continuou a sorrir para a velha, a carranca feroz de Kate começou a suavizar. 

_Ora, que garotinha esquisita. Sorrindo para estranhos dessa maneira, _ disse incerta, toda a agressividade desaparecida de sua voz.

 Estendeu a mão nodosa, áspera pelos anos de trabalho duro e deu uns tapinhas desajeitados na cabeça de Aria. 

_Mas ela tem olhos lindos, como a neblina da primavera_ainda fitando o sorriso encantador de Aria, começou a sorrir também_Acho que poderia ter uma ajuda temporária até arrumar gente mais adequada _voltou a atenção para Brielle e fechou a cara mais uma vez: _Mas não fique muito à vontade. É bem possível que eu despeça você no final da semana. 

Fazendo que sim com a cabeça, Brielle lutou para se manter inexpressiva enquanto por dentro se agitava com alívio: 

_Compreendo. 

Madame Dubois fungou com a resposta dela e cruzou os braços. 

_ Estou vendo que compreende. Agora vá embora, começará a trabalhar amanhã à noite. E pelo amor de Deus, tome um banho antes. Você cheira como se tivesse rolado no lixo. _ voltando o olhar para Madame Giry, que ficara para trás até agora, apontou-lhe o dedo: _Eu lhe agradeceria pelo par extra de mãos, mas acho que essa daí vai ser inútil.

 Com os olhos sorrindo disfarçadamente por trás de uma expressão neutra, Madame Giry assentiu com a cabeça: 

_Vou mostrar a elas onde as faxineiras moram, e as cozinhas também. É perto e tenho muito tempo. As meninas estão de folga.

 Gesticulando imperiosamente com a mão, Madame Dubois dispensou Madame Giry como se esta fosse uma empregada comum e não a professora de dança: 

_Sim, sim. Faça como quiser, desde que mostre a elas também aonde se lavarem._ virando-se então, Kate voltou ao quarto e bateu a porta nas caras delas.

 Curvando-se para pegar na mão de Aria, Brielle voltou-se para Madame Giry, surpresa ao ver que a mulher não se perturbara com o comportamento rude de Kate. Sem perder um segundo, a ruiva deu-lhe as costas e saiu pelo corredor: 

_Leva um tempo até se acostumar. Não se incomode com o jeito ríspido dela. Ela é assim com todo o mundo. Só não a provoque e você ficará bem.

 _É bom saber. 

_Olhe por onde vai. Não queremos que se perca no seu primeiro dia aqui. A ópera pode ser um pouco confusa às vezes, mas você vai se acostumar. Venha comigo e lhe mostrarei os dormitórios e as cozinhas.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_Meia hora antes_

 

Erik estava sentado, fitando distraidamente o palco lá embaixo com uma corda segura na mão.

 A solidão não tinha mais o apelo de antes. Tornara-se um hábito irritante para ele visitar aquele lugar durante o dia. Alguma coisa dentro dele, algo novo, se rebelava contra a solidão de seu antigo lar no fundo da ópera. Era como um vício, aquela necessidade de contato humano, um vício que não tinha vontade de quebrar. 

Sorriu sombriamente para a escuridão e ajustou a corda em sua mão. Era sempre divertido sacudir alguns cenários durante o ensaio para assustar as meninas. Brincar com o pessoal do teatro era um dos poucos prazeres que lhe restavam. Claro, procurava não assustá-las demais, coitadinhas, especialmente porque isso causava dificuldades à Madame Giry. 

Uma perturbação acordou-o bruscamente de seus devaneios. Alguém havia interrompido o ensaio de dança, e embora aquelas garotas fossem apenas substitutas das prima ballerinas, tinha certeza de que Antoinette ficaria furiosa. Ao inclinar a cabeça para ouvir melhor a conversa, Erik percebeu uma certa dureza no tom de voz de sua velha amiga. Oh, sim... definitivamente zangada. Era de se imaginar que as pessoas já deveriam ter aprendido a não interrompê-la quando ela está...

 _Perdoe-nos, Madame, não queria interromper. _veio uma resposta abafada às perguntas de Madame Giry.

 Dando um pulo, Erik podia sentir toda a cor sumir de seu rosto. _Essa voz... essa voz... parece quase com..._ a corda em sua mão escorregou rápido de seus dedos subitamente entorpecidos, derrubando o pano de fundo no chão. Assustado com o som, ele praguejou. Não queria derrubar a maldita coisa. 

Escutando atentamente o caos sob seus pés, Erik apurou os ouvidos para uma voz em particular. Apenas alguns momentos se passaram, mas pareceu-lhe uma eternidade enquanto esperava. Então, aquela voz musical atravessou o interminável murmúrio das dançarinas. A mulher disse apenas algumas sentenças, mas ele tinha certeza de que conhecia a dona daquela voz assombrosa.

 _Tenho que me certificar... mas não posso ver o auditório daqui... tenho que me certificar!_ Erik ficou de pé num pulo e correu em silêncio pelos andaimes, com a graça predatória de uma pantera. Escondendo-se nas sombras, evitou com cuidado os membros do teatro que descansavam a dois andares abaixo dele. A presença deles continuou a retardar seu progresso até que conseguiu passar pelo grupo e achar um caminho reto até o chão. A ansiedade fazia suas mãos tremerem enquanto agarravam uma corda diante de seu rosto. Calma... acalme-se. Saltando na escuridão, apenas com a corda para sustentar seu peso, rapidamente chegou lá embaixo. Deslizando pela corda, as mãos protegidas por luvas pretas de couro, o mascarado atingiu o chão em segundos.

 Mal havia dado dois passos quando o som de meia dúzia de pés galopando em sua direção chegou aos seus ouvidos, a tempo apenas de se abaixar por trás de uma cortina enquanto um grupo de dança passava. Evidentemente, Madame Giry dera às meninas uma pausa. Ótimo, menos pessoas por perto pra me ver... Esperou impaciente que as meninas passassem por ele, cada segundo de espera uma tortura. 

Movendo-se furtivamente para um esconderijo atrás de uma cortina, Erik espiou para dentro do teatro, apenas para encontrar o lugar completamente vazio. De raiva, quase destruiu a tela com uma boa sacudida. _Droga!_ Virou-se com violência e correu para dentro dos bastidores. Tinha que encontrá-las antes que Antoinette pusesse a mulher pra fora. Não saber com certeza estava deixando-o maluco. A cada segundo que passava, o pânico se apossava mais de seus sentidos.

 Enquanto contornava equipamentos de reparo e velhas peças de cenário, tentou mentalmente se tirar da ansiedade que lhe tirava a respiração: _Não pode ser ela. Simplesmente não é possível. Ela deve estar pra se casar. Li o anúncio nos jornais._

 Deslizando até parar perto do quarto da chefe de limpeza, Erik colou-se à parede. De onde estava, escutou atentamente a conversa. Era óbvio que Madame Giry não ia atirar a misteriosa mulher na rua. Meu Deus, ela está lhe oferecendo um trabalho! Espiando pela esquina, viu Antoinette discutindo com aquela rabugenta da Kate Dubois. A pouca distância delas, estava uma mulher magra e esfarrapada, com longos cabelos pretos e uma criancinha agarrada às suas saias. _Graças a Deus...não é ela. Não se parece com ela. Essa mulher tem cabelos escuros... não pode ser ela._ Mas então a mulher falou de novo e todas as suas tênues certezas voaram pela janela. 

Encolhendo-se atrás da esquina, esperou até que Madame Giry levasse a mulher até os dormitórios. Seguindo-as à distância, lutou para chegar na frente delas. Precisava ver a cara da mulher, precisava! A moça parou de repente e virou-se na direção de seu esconderijo. Encolhendo-se de volta nas sombras, Erik espiou em silêncio enquanto ela examinava as trevas atrás de si.

 O reconhecimento foi instantâneo e atordoante; embora o rosto dela estivesse obscurecido pela luz fraca, Erik soube com tanta certeza como se estivessem cara a cara. Ficou completamente sem ar quando viu as feições familiares de Brielle. Lentamente, deslizou para o chão quando suas pernas cederam, seus olhos jamais deixando aquele belo rosto. Brielle deu-lhe as costas então e prosseguiu, mas o rosto dela e sua voz permaneceram em sua cabeça. Num instante toda a dor e traição daqueles dias depois que partira voltaram.

 _Por que ela está aqui? POR QUÊ, POR QUÊ? Por que ela não me deixa em paz? Por que não posso viver o resto da minha vida em paz?_ Tão rápido como a agonia havia se apertado em torno dele, a raiva tomou lugar, protegendo seu coração com um escudo ardente de fúria. _Como ela se atreve a vir aqui... de todos os lugares do mundo!_

 Levantou-se devagar, com o corpo tremendo de raiva, e afastou de lado qualquer dor e afeto que restassem em seu coração. No que lhe tocava, ele jamais a conhecera. No que lhe tocava, ela era apenas outra bruxa mentirosa. Mas uma pergunta permanecia no fundo de sua mente, exigindo ser atendida. _Por que ela veio pra cá? Pelo estado de seu vestido, não parece que há pouco tempo o jovem lorde tomou conta dela._ Uma ponta malvada de alegria percorreu-lhe o corpo com a idéia da desgraça dela, uma centena de cenas horríveis brincando em sua cabeça enquanto fitava as trevas. _Talvez o jovem lorde finalmente a tenha visto como ela é. Quase sinto pena do homem. Sem dúvida ela encontrou outro para dar sua afeição enquanto estava sob os cuidados dele. Ele deve tê-la expulsado de casa._ Ela era como Christine, uma mentirosa. Mas desta vez era diferente. Desta vez ele não precisava agüentar a agonia. Desta vez retribuiria tanto quanto recebera.

 Um sorriso sombrio lentamente passou-lhe pelo rosto, a respiração saindo e entrando ruidosamente pelos pulmões como se tivesse corrido uma milha. _Brielle vai pagar por ter vindo aqui. Se ela não acredita em fantasmas, então, por Deus, vai acreditar! Vou me certificar quanto a isso!_

 ___________________________________________________________________ 

* figura mitológica irlandesa: espécie de alma penada que grita quando alguém vai morrer.


	38. Raiva e Piedade

Apressando-se para acompanhar a pessoa à sua frente, Brielle ignorou os cabelinhos arrepiados em seu pescoço. Não conseguia ignorar a sensação de estar sendo vigiada, porém não se permitia olhar para trás. Mantendo as costas eretas, apertou a mão da filha e sorriu para a garotinha. Sentindo o olhar da mãe, Aria ergueu os olhos sérios. Brilharam por um instante antes dela desviar o olhar para trás. 

_Não tenha medo. Não há nada no escuro que não exista na luz._Brielle falou, julgando que o olhar excessivamente sério de Aria fosse de preocupação. Quando a filha limitou-se a dar de ombros e continuou a olhar para trás, Brielle teve vontade de olhar na mesma direção que ela. Arrepiozinhos ainda corriam para cima e para baixo em sua espinha.

_Estes são alguns dos camarins usados pelos artistas que trabalham nas produções._Madame Giry afirmou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Brielle e assustando-a um pouco_ Há quartos idênticos no outro lado do teatro. Depois desses, há grandes dormitórios que abrigam o pessoal da manutenção e limpeza. Em todos eles, temos capacidade para abrigar cerca de cento e cinqüenta pessoas, em qualquer época.

Fitando o corredor indicado pela ruiva, Brielle franziu a testa para a porta no final dele. Reconhecia aquele corredor, reconhecia aquela porta. Enquanto fitava o corredor vazio, outra cena se passava em sua cabeça, apagando momentaneamente o presente de seus olhos. Mentalmente, revia uma garota de cabelos escuros e encaracolados sair correndo do quarto chorando enquanto seu companheiro a perseguia.  _Esse era o quarto onde a moça estava. Qual era o nome dela? Cri-alguma coisa. Lembro-me de ter sentido que aqueles dois estavam de algum modo envolvidos no que aconteceu, mas nunca descobri como. Christine...lembro que a chamavam de Christine._

 _Na verdade, agora que penso a respeito, quando achei Erik ele falou em alguém chamada Christine... Estranho..._  Espantando as imagens de sua cabeça, Brielle fechou os olhos por um momento.

_Está tão escuro aqui porque não está havendo nenhuma peça?

Parando o rápido passeio turístico, Madame Giry prendeu uma mecha solta de cabelo com os grampos, erguendo os olhos para fitar o jeito meio estranho de Brielle:

_Não. Esta ala está fechada agora por uma razão diferente. As pessoas acham que é assombrada. E como não há necessidade, ninguém quis ficar aqui.

_Assombrada..._Brielle murmurou, seu tom de voz contendo menos ironia do que antes. Alguma coisa naquela atmosfera arrepiante começava a se infiltrar em seus ossos. Não era mais tão difícil de acreditar que alguma coisa se escondia nas sombras, esperando pelo momento certo para atacar. No fundo de seu estômago, uma súbita onda de trepidação devorou o pouco de autoconfiança que lhe restava.  _Por que sinto que não deveria estar aqui, como se não me quisessem?_

Expulsando tais pensamentos, seguiu Madame Giry, que dirigia-se para outro corredor. Enquanto saíam da área perto do palco e entravam em seções mais bem-iluminadas e habitadas, a ansiedade de Brielle diminuiu ligeiramente, fazendo-a sentir-se estúpida por engolir a superstição que havia ridicularizado há menos de uma hora atrás. O trio passou por uma seção de portas duplas, através das quais podia se ouvir ruídos altos e conversas alegres.

Uma gargalhada saiu daquelas portas enquanto Madame Giry parava por um momento:

_Estas são as cozinhas. Não creio que vá passar muito tempo aqui, a não ser quando venha apanhar comida. Contratamos cozinheiros especialmente por suas habilidades, para o caso de algum artista visitante requerer alguma coisa especial. 

Uma das duas portas se abriu e um homem barrigudo de cabelos pretos saiu para o corredor, o delicioso cheiro de algum prato sem nome atrás dele. Virando-se com cuidado, com uma bandeja equilibrada na mão, ele recuou um pouquinho quando viu as mulheres. Enxugou a mão livre no avental e sorriu para a professora de dança e para Brielle.

_Olá, quem são essas belezas que vieram à minha cozinha? _ indagou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um leve sotaque italiano em seu francês.

Madame Giry plantou as mãos nos quadris e bufou, irritada:

_Cuide da sua vida, Gerald. Que faz zanzando por aí quando deveria estar trabalhando?

Ignorando o tom de voz da mulher, o cozinheiro abaixou-se e tirou um biscoito do tabuleiro; estendendo-o para Aria, esperou que a menina largasse as saias da mãe e o apanhasse, hesitante.

_Ohh, calma, Madame. Não precisa ficar agitada. Eu estou trabalhando: estou dando a esta linda garotinha o que toda criança precisa, doces.

Sacudindo o dedo na direção do homem, a ruiva avançou:

_Pare com isso, seu grande babuíno. Essa criança nem jantou ainda e você já a está entupindo de açúcar e bobagens. Vá embora antes que a sua tolice nos contagie.

Assistindo divertida a essa cena, Brielle passou a mão na cabeça escura de Aria, concordando com a cabeça quando a menina olhou para ela, pedindo licença para comer o doce em sua mão.

_Oh, um biscoito não vai fazer mal, eu acho. _ disse com um movimento de ombros, reprimindo sua própria reação à bondade do homem.

Desconfiança automática lutava com a gratidão dentro dela. Finalmente as pessoas começavam a tratar a ambas com a simples decência humana que julgara haver perdido para sempre; não sabia mais o que pensar. O temor animalístico que queimava em seu cérebro a envergonhava e ao mesmo tempo mantinha sua sanidade. Era mais fácil acreditar que todas as pessoas era lixo que fazer as pazes com o fato de que sua própria burrice colocara a si mesma e à sua filha em grande perigo. Era sua culpa tudo o que acontecera com elas. Talvez, de certo modo, merecesse aquela agonia. Deus tinha um jeito de punir os maus, e ela começava a duvidar seriamente de sua própria natureza. _Quando estávamos naquelas ruas... Eu queria fazer qualquer coisa para proteger Aria... qualquer coisa._

  
Enquanto o homem se levantava, rangendo os joelhos, voltou o seu sorriso amável para Madame Giry:

_Vê, não fiz nada de mal. Agora tenho que ir mesmo. Sou muito ocupado e não tenho tempo para ficar parado conversando o dia todo. _dizendo isso, Gerald se virou e deixou as mulheres com seus próprios assuntos, acenando por cima do ombro _Adeus, meu amor! Contarei os segundos até nos encontrarmos de novo.

Madame Giry revirou os olhos e marchou na direção oposta, resmungando.

  
_Esse homem... eu juro... que tolice...

Impelindo Aria para frente com a mão nas costas da criança, Brielle seguiu a mulher de perto. Sentindo a irritação que emanava da professora de dança, manteve-se em silêncio, apenas concordando com a cabeça quando Madame apontou outras áreas para ela. Quando a ruiva parou na frente de outra porta rústica, deu uma olhada rápida no relógio que pendia de uma corrente em sua cintura:

_Aqui são os dormitórios dos faxineiros. Cada quarto tem espaço para cerca de dez pessoas. Este corredor inteiro está reservado para as mulheres. A maioria dos quartos está vazia no momento, mas não acho aconselhável para você ficar sozinha. Já que é nova, e tudo. As outras senhoras poderão ajudá-la a se acostumar com a vida aqui. De início poderá ser muito difícil. A Ópera em si é um mundo: temos nossas próprias leis e costumes que podem ser estranhos para os outros.

Brielle abriu a boca para dizer que não teria problemas com as estranhezas do teatro, mas fechou-a de novo. Não podia dizer àquela mulher que viajara por lugares exóticos, os quais há muito a haviam desensibilizado para costumes estranhos. Faxineiras de classe baixa não viajavam pelo mundo com os pais. Tinha que se lembrar disso. Brielle Donovan estava morta, agora.

  
Notando o olhar atento de Madame Giry sobre ela, Brielle remexeu-se, pouco à vontade:

_Posso saber por que me ajudou, Madame? A senhora sequer indagou o meu nome. É Brielle... Brielle Don... Brielle Donner, e esta é Aria, a propósito. _falou finalmente, sentindo necessidade de dizer alguma coisa sob aqueles olhos duros. A mentira parecia dolorosamente óbvia.

_Precisamos de gente que não vá embora a qualquer momento. E, pardon me, mas você não me parecia estar numa posição de escolher aonde ia ficar._voltando o olhar para a grande marca azulada no rosto de Brielle, a mestra de dança ficou um instante em silêncio. Suavizou um pouco a expressão e pôs a mão no ombro de Brielle_Como arrumou esses machucados, querida? Está fugindo de alguém? Podemos nos certificar de que você e sua filha fiquem seguras aqui se...

Evitando o toque da professora, Brielle desviou os olhos para o chão. Embora desejasse o apoio daquela mulher, não conseguiu achar forças em seu coração para confiar de novo.

  
_Sou viúva, Madame. John, meu marido, morreu há muitos anos atrás. Não preciso da proteção de ninguém.

_Nunca disse nada sobre um marido, minha cara. Mas se é o que diz, então aceitarei a sua palavra_ pigarreando enquanto a dureza voltava à sua expressão, Madame Giry esticou o braço e girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta _Vocês duas podem se lavar no aposento no fim do corredor. Não deve haver ninguém ali, por isso terão privacidade. As cozinhas ficam abertas o dia inteiro, por isso poderá comer alguma coisa, também. Descanse um pouco. Pelo que sei, amanhã à noite será o seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

_Noite? Por que à noite?

Madame Giry ficou quieta por um momento, antes de responder.

  
_A maior parte da limpeza é feita à noite ou de manhã cedo. O trabalho vai mais rápido quando há menos gente por perto. Isso e porque os patronos e gerentes não gostam de esbarrar nos trabalhadores comuns durante o dia.

  
Quando uma expressão ofendida passou pelo rosto de Brielle, a professora de dança sorriu.  
  
_Vai ter que esconder esse gênio, para o seu bem. Acostume-se a ser espezinhada. Quanto mais cedo se acostumar, mais cedo vai parar de doer. Mesmo as outras faxineiras vão fazer isso até que você suba ao nível delas, e aí vão cochichar pelas suas costas.

  
Esperou alguns segundos, até que Brielle fizesse que entendia com a cabeça, e afastou-se da porta:

_Vou deixar vocês sozinhas agora. Tenho certeza de que Kate entrará em contato.

_Obrigada, Madame. A senhora me fez um grande favor e não esquecerei.

  
_Não fiz isso por você, Madame Donner._foi a curta resposta _Como já disse, precisamos de trabalhadores. Apenas isso.

Deixada só, Brielle atirou a sacola numa cama vazia e sentou-se pesadamente. Esfregou os olhos e suspirou: a luz mortiça da Ópera a estava matando, gostaria de ter trazido seus óculos escuros. Enquanto se sentava em silêncio no colchão encaroçado, ondas de alívio a invadiram, até ter certeza que explodiria com a enormidade da emoção.  _Estamos seguras agora. Temos onde ficar. Finalmente posso relaxar um pouquinho._  Era quase bom demais para ser verdade, e não podia deixar de duvidar da sua boa sorte. Rememorando os acontecimentos, procurou alguma coisa errada, esperando que o tapete fosse puxado sob seus pés. Ultimamente sentia-se como se estivesse constantemente lutando para ficar de pé sem um chão sólido. Mas agora parecia que a sorte da sua raça estava voltando. 

Sorrindo, Brielle estendeu a mão para Aria e esperou que a menina sentasse a seu lado. 

_Bem, parece que agora este é o nosso novo lar. É excitante, não é? Morar numa Ópera. Talvez haja outras garotinhas aqui pra brincar com você, também.  
  
Quando Aria deu de ombros, Brielle suspirou. O comportamento de sua filha não estava melhorando. Na verdade, estava ficando cada vez mais alarmante. Quando a filha sorriu para Madame Dubois, Brielle pensou que desmaiaria de surpresa. Era a primeira vez que via sua filha sorrir em meses. Aria não era mais a mesma desde que Erik partira. Estava sempre de mau humor, seus grandes olhos cinza opacos e sérios. Não era a maneira de uma criança normal agir. Brielle começava seriamente a se indagar se Aria voltaria a ser a menina travessa que fora antes. Isso apenas era o suficiente para fazê-la odiar Erik. Mesmo agora, depois de todo esse tempo, podia se pegar odiando-o.

  
_Venha, vamos nos lavar e arrumar alguma coisa pra comer. Talvez aquele cozinheiro bonzinho lhe dê outro biscoito.

  
Quando um sorriso passou pelo rosto de Aria, Brielle suspirou de novo e levantou-se, fazendo uma careta quando suas costelas mandaram-lhe pontadas de dor. Saindo do quarto para o corredor, na direção do banheiro, a irlandesa lançou um olhar por cima do ombro, certa de que havia alguém ali, vigiando-a.

  
_Tome cuidado. Não caia na tolice dos outros. Estamos seguras agora. Não há nada a temer._

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Com um balde de água com sabão numa mão e uma vassoura na outra, Brielle cambaleava por um corredor escuro atrás de Madame Dubois. Era apenas a sua segunda noite de trabalho e já estava esgotada. Mesmo em seus piores pesadelos não teria sido capaz de imaginar a brutalidade da vida de uma faxineira comum. Horas passadas esfregando de joelhos na noite anterior haviam aumentado a dor em suas costelas, e agora seus braços e pernas estavam tão rígidos que até caminhar lhe doía. O sabão granular usado para lavar o chão havia roído suas mãos, e agora as juntas dos dedos estavam rachadas e ensangüentadas. Considerando a extensão do seu sofrimento físico, seria de admirar que conseguisse ter um pensamento coerente. Cambaleando, Brielle derramou um pouco da água no chão, ganhando um olhar feio do rosto azedo de Kate. A irlandesa pediu desculpas e ajeitou o balde na mão. 

Bufando, Madame Dubois abriu uma porta e apontou o quarto escuro: 

_Estes quartos não têm sido usados há quase um ano, mas agora, com a abertura da Ópera pairando no horizonte, eles precisam ser limpos. Alguns deles foram transformados em depósitos temporários, por isso você vai ter que tirar as coisas do lugar.

  
_Alguém virá me ajudar?_ Brielle indagou, pondo o balde no chão. 

Uma risada curta veio de Kate, enquanto esta colocava um escovão e uma lanterna no chão. 

_Você é a única que vai limpar esta ala. Portanto, vai ter que se virar. Quero todos esses quartos espanados e varridos até amanhã.

_Não pode estar falando sério. Há uns doze quartos nesta ala!

_Sim, e todos eles têm de estar limpos até amanhã._Madame Dubois respondeu . Afastou-se então de onde Brielle permanecia numa raiva silenciosa, deixando-a no círculo de luz criado pela lanterna.

  
_E um Feliz Natal pra você também!_Brielle resmungou, esfregando as mãos já sujas no avental branco de seu uniforme.  _Madame Giry não estava brincando quando disse que as pessoas tentariam passar por cima de mim. Mas me recuso me acostumar a isso. Preciso continuar trabalhando até chegar ao nível delas... ou acima dele. Vão se arrepender de tentar me intimidar!_

  
Apertou o lenço sobre o cabelo preto enquanto percorria com os olhos a ala maligna. Grandes teias de aranha balançavam-se do teto sobre pilhas de lixo apoiadas nas paredes, dando idéia da bagunça em que deveriam estar os outros quartos. Envolvendo-se com os braços, Brielle friccionou-os para expulsar o arrepio que subia por eles.  _Este lugar é assustador._

  
Sua imaginação já estava transformando o ambiente em alguma coisa sinistra. Parecia que a própria escuridão se oprimia ao seu redor, dificultando a respiração. Ligeiros sons de alguma coisa arranhando chegaram até ela, fora do alcance da lanterna, e pelo canto dos olhos percebeu de relance uns olhinhos brilhantes movendo-se nas trevas.  _Por favor, não me diga que há ratos aqui. Eu odeio ratos._  Apanhou a lanterna, respirou fundo e expulsou as estranhas sensações, dirigindo-se para o quarto à esquerda.

  
Olhando o aposento com desânimo, fechou os olhos para uma espessa camada de poeira que cobria todos os objetos.

  
_Vai levar a vida toda _ gemeu para si mesma. Virou-se e voltou para o corredor a fim de apanhar suas coisas.

  
Parando de repente ao não ver as coisas onde as havia deixado, fitou o espaço vazio por vários instantes. Abanou a cabeça, olhou para um lado e outro, localizando a vassoura e o balde a uma porta além da qual estava.  _Esquisito, tenho certeza que deixei do lado de fora deste quarto._  Foi pegar os objetos apressada e correu de volta para o quarto onde havia deixado a lanterna.

  
_Por que coisas estranhas acontecem comigo? _ perguntou para o ar, enquanto começava a varrer.

  
Durante a noite anterior, as coisas pareciam se mexer por conta própria ou desaparecer, mas achava que alguma das outras mulheres havia mexido nelas. Barulhos estranhos pareciam segui-la por toda a parte. Batidas, rangidos, e até uma risada distante a atormentavam a todo momento. Estava na ópera só há dois dias e as outras mulheres já tinham medo dela. Diziam que era amaldiçoada ou que havia irritado o fantasma.

  
De certo modo, estava feliz que a evitassem. Fazia mais fácil ignorá-las sem ofender ninguém. Não tinha nenhum interesse em fazer amigos, ou mesmo gastar energia superando sua timidez natural para ser amigável. Se as idiotas queriam insultá-la pelas costas, que o fizessem. Não se importava. Nada que fizessem poderia afetá-la.

  
Limpando loucamente e ignorando o corpo dolorido, Brielle terminou o quarto em uma hora.

  
_Talvez não seja tão ruim quanto eu pensei _disse para si mesma, tentando preencher o silêncio com o som da própria voz.

  
Pegou os suprimentos de limpeza e levou-os para o corredor. Balançando tudo perigosamente, marchou para o quarto ao lado. Justo quando ia abrir a porta, a maçaneta clicou sozinha e a porta abriu lentamente alguns centímetros. Brielle recuou rápido, com os cabelinhos da nuca arrepiados. Quando respirou, trêmula, seus nervos já tensos tamborilavam em sua cabeça.

  
_Isso foi estranho._murmurou, abrindo a porta com o pé. Quando o quarto revelou não ter nada a não ser pilhas de caixas e várias peças de mobília cobertas por lençóis, Brielle tossiu, nervosa _Talvez eu deva deixar este para depois.

  
Virando-se com rapidez, mancou o mais rápido que pôde até o quarto no final do corredor, tentando fugir da ansiedade em seu estômago. Largando a vassoura e o balde no chão, Brielle abriu a porta do último camarim, olhando trêmula para o interior. Sem ver nada suspeito, entrou e pôs no chão a lanterna e o balde, com barulho. Ao endireitar as costas rápido demais, uma pontada de dor em suas costelas tirou-lhe o ar. Apoiou-se numa caixa próxima e envolveu a barriga com os braços, tentando expulsar a dor.

  
_Respire, respire _resmungou, esperando que suas feridas parassem de doer.

  
“ _Brielle...”_  uma voz estranhamente bela murmurou de forma quase imperceptível no ar, tão perto que podia jurar que fora sussurrada ao seu ouvido.

  
Levantando-se num pulo, com o coração galopando em sua garganta, Brielle chutou o balde ao seu lado, espalhando a água pelo chão.

  
_Quem está aí!_ inquiriu com voz estridente, procurando na escuridão por algum sinal de movimento, mesmo enquanto pressionava as mãos contra a dor de seu corpo _Se há alguém aqui, por favor, fale!

  
Esperando encolhida no quarto mal iluminado, Brielle apurou o ouvido, atrás de outros sons além da sua própria respiração. Quando apenas o silêncio que já começava a associar com a Ópera respondeu aos seus ouvidos, ela começou a tremer. À medida que os minutos se passavam sem nada acontecer, foi relaxando devagar os músculos em suas costas. Desviou-se do balde que rolava pelo chão e percorreu o quarto, olhando atrás de caixas e debaixo de lençóis. Depois que soltou o último pano empoeirado, olhou para a parede oposta, só então notando uma vasta porção coberta da parede. Na ponta dos pés, chegou até ela, segurou uma ponta do pano com cuidado e deu-lhe um forte puxão. 

Gritando a plenos pulmões, ela recuou da pessoa que estava por baixo do lençol, mas ao se virar para correr viu essa outra pessoa fazer o mesmo. Parando, lançou para o objeto outro olhar e de súbito percebeu que não havia outra pessoa no quarto: estava olhando para um gigantesco espelho com moldura de bronze e para o reflexo de seu próprio rosto aterrorizado.

Com uma série de vívidos palavrões, deixou-se cair sobre o espelho, a mão direita pressionada contra a superfície fria. Caindo em silêncio, ficou muito quieta por vários momentos. Lentamente, ergueu os olhos de volta para o espelho até fitar suas feições esgotadas. Mal reconheceu o próprio rosto sob o cabelo preto recém-comprado. Os machucados e olheiras sob os olhos ressaltavam-se em alto relevo nas sombras lançadas pela lanterna no chão. Erguendo a mão esquerda para tocar, tremendo, os pontos em sua boca, Brielle fez uma rápida careta. Não podia deixar de sentir que alguém estava ali com ela, mas essa presença era diferente da que sentira durante os últimos dias, era calor e não medo que agora irrompia dentro de seu corpo. Um anseio tão intenso que ardeu em sua alma a atacou enquanto se apoiava na figura sólida do espelho. Fazia muito tempo que sentia como se não estivesse só. Mas logo que esse pequeno consolo entrou em seu coração, a irlandesa tornou a olhar para o sinistro lugar que a cercava. O peso da dura realidade acomodou-se imediatamente em seus ombros já cansados.  _O que há comigo? Não há ninguém aqui. Estou sozinha... sozinha. Oh Deus..._ Brielle sentiu de repente os olhos começarem a arder.

  
Explodindo em lágrimas inesperadamente, a exausta mulher desviou o olhar de seu reflexo pálido para o chão. Os soluços que reprimira durante semanas a inundaram, finalmente livres do controle que impusera sobre si mesma. Deslizando para o chão, Brielle lutou contra a fraqueza que roubava seu corpo.

  
_Devo estar enlouquecendo. O que há de errado comigo! Controle-se, Brielle..._inspirando várias vezes, tentou deter a enxurrada de lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto _Não consigo fazer isso. Por que achei que poderia? Sou tão idiota. Quando foi que fiquei tão idiota? _ caindo num silêncio quebrado apenas pelos seus próprios soluços, descansou o rosto contra o vidro frio do espelho.

  
_Eu não posso nem comprar um presente de Natal pra dar a Aria amanhã _murmurou, completamente arrasada por esse pensamento.

  
Suspirando pesadamente, fechou os olhos, permitindo que a frieza do vidro sob sua face penetrasse em sua pele. Ergueu a mão e enxugou distraidamente os rastros das lágrimas no rosto. Os nós de miséria em seu estômago foram diminuindo até sentir apenas um vazio por dentro.  _Eu deveria levantar e voltar ao trabalho,_ pensou, cansada _. Só levei um susto, mas agora é hora de voltar a trabalhar._

  
Distante, um novo som flutuou até seus ouvidos através do silêncio. Erguendo ligeiramente a cabeça, Brielle abriu os olhos, tentando identificar a fonte das notas. Olhando na direção da porta, escutou com atenção a bela voz de barítono que cantava no fundo do corredor. Parando de fungar, relaxou os músculos dos ombros e sentou-se ereta.

  
_Devem estar fazendo um ensaio tardio esta noite._ sussurrou para si mesma, mantendo a voz o mais baixa possível para escutar a estranhamente melodia.

  
Mas algo nas notas que ecoavam era perturbador, apesar de sua beleza. De alguma forma, aquela voz parecia vagamente familiar, como se já a tivesse ouvido há muito tempo.  _Mas isso é besteira..._  Brielle sorriu para si mesma, a frustração e o medo que ainda a atormentavam lentamente partindo com aquela música celestial. Sentia-se estranhamente revivida.

  
Ficando de pé, Brielle afastou-se do espelho e botou de pé o balde derramado. Com a calmante melodia sussurrando em seus ouvidos, encontrou forças para pegar a vassoura e voltar ao trabalho. Agora envergonhada com sua explosão de choro, limpou o quarto como se estivesse possuída, ocasionalmente cantarolando junto com o talentoso barítono quando o estribilho voltava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
Os movimentos de Brielle foram fáceis de seguir pelo teatro. A maior parte do tempo ela ficava colada em Aria, conduzindo a criança como se tivesse medo de que esta sumisse da sua vista. Erik manteve uma distância segura todo o tempo que a criança estava com ela. Reconhecia o perigo que Aria representava para ele, pois mesmo depois de todo esse tempo ainda sentia o poder que a menina tinha sobre seu coração. Doera-lhe terrivelmente ver como ela havia se tornado quieta e triste. Às vezes, perguntava-se que terrível calamidade acontecera para causar aquela estranha mudança, e chegava geralmente à conclusão que era culpa de Brielle. Os sentimentos suaves que Erik ainda acalentava por Aria de modo algum diminuíam sua raiva da mãe dela. Quando muito, apenas a acentuavam.

  
Durante os últimos dois dias, mal houvera um momento em que não estivesse seguindo invisível a mulher enquanto ela trabalhava, era mais seguro para ele quando Aria não estava junto. Vê-la de joelhos esfregando o chão do banheiro era estranhamente prazeroso. Erik não conseguia reprimir a sensação de superioridade que corria por seu corpo sempre que a via encolher-se e esfregar as costas doloridas. Era bom saber que a vagabunda mentirosa fora trazida tão para baixo como o trouxera há meses atrás. Finalmente sentia que um pouco de justiça estava sendo feita. Finalmente as pessoas estavam recebendo o que mereciam.

  
E quando Madame Dubois a conduziu até o corredor do quarto “assombrado”, um sorriso mau ergueu-lhe os cantos da boca.  _Ela estará sozinha agora. Não haverá ninguém por perto. Agora posso me divertir um pouco._

  
Escutando de sua posição nas passagens secretas que percorriam toda a extensão do corredor, Erik esperou até ouvir os passos de Madame Dubois se afastarem. Apertou um botão e deslizou de trás da parede por um painel que se abria. Atravessando em silêncio o aposento às escuras, entrou cautelosamente no corredor, com a graça controlada de um predador atrás da presa. Notando que Brielle continuava a falar sozinha no quarto do outro lado do corredor, Erik apanhou os suprimentos de limpeza dela e largou-os na frente de outra porta. Correu de volta para as sombras do vestiário e esperou por trás da porta fechada até ouvir a exclamação espantada de Brielle do lado de fora.

  
Sorrindo como um demônio, apoiou-se preguiçosamente na parede de pedra, curtindo a sensação de contentamento em seu ventre. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão vivo.  _É, desde saí daquela casa não me sentia tão bem. É como acordar de um sonho. Agora tenho de novo um objetivo em minha vida: fazê-la pagar o que me fez._

  
Passou-se muito tempo até que Erik pôs de lado o calor vingativo que crescia dentro dele. Apurando os ouvidos, ouviu Brielle sair do quarto do outro lado do corredor e aproximar-se do quarto em que ele estava. Rapidamente, chegou até a porta antes dela e torceu a maçaneta antes que ela a tocasse. Recuou para trás de uma pilha de caixas e esperou até que ela saísse correndo, depois moveu-se até a parede oposta e desapareceu mais uma vez nas passagens que só ele conhecia.

  
Andando à vontade pela escuridão de seu domínio, Erik chegou até o final da passagem em alguns instantes. Retardando os movimentos até chegar ao espelho _ o espelho de Christine_ o mascarado deixou antigas lembranças se abrirem por alguns momentos em sua mente. Mas quando a dor que andava de mãos dadas com aquelas lembranças começou a pulsar cruelmente em seu surrado coração, Erik fechou a mente para elas, erguendo as muralhas que nunca haviam lhe falhado antes, para protegê-lo de suas mágoas.

  
Um ódio negro e fervente rolou pelo fundo de sua garganta enquanto lutava contra as lembranças que assombravam seus pensamentos. Era mais fácil odiar. Era familiar e confortável. E agora mesmo o único objeto que tinha aonde focar toda essa raiva estava do outro lado de um espelho coberto, apenas a alguns passos, a julgar pelo som.

Antes de saber o que acontecia, abriu a boca e murmurou o nome dela, automaticamente alterando a voz, projetando-a de modo a parecer que saía do ar. Tapando a boca com a mão pela própria audácia, Erik recuou do espelho. Ouviu um som do outro lado, assinalando a procura de Brielle pela voz misteriosa.  _É estranho como a reação dela é diferente. Quando Christine me ouviu chamá-la pela primeira vez, automaticamente pensou que eu fosse um anjo, enquanto Brielle procura por um homem. Engraçado..._

  
Chegando mais perto do vidro escurecido, Erik inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando imaginar em que lugar do quarto Brielle estava, exatamente. Quando a maldita mulher tirou a cobertura do espelho, o mascarado recuou tolamente, certo de que o grito que encheu o ar era porque ela o havia visto. Quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, Erik quase se virou para correr pela passagem escura, antes que seu próprio bom senso voltasse.

  
 _O que estou fazendo – isso não faz sentido. Ela não pode ter me visto... estou sendo idiota._  Virando-se na direção da luz que agora se espalhava pela superfície do espelho, Erik abraçou-se, tentando se proteger da imagem da mulher a poucos passos dele.  _Posso fazer isso. Posso vê-la de novo sem sentir nada. Posso..._

  
Ao dirigir seu olhar inseguro para Brielle, ficou chocado com o que viu. A figura em pé diante dele não era a irlandesa confiante e cheia de vida que recordava de todos aqueles meses atrás. O que havia agora diante dele era um fantasma, de olhos escuros e opacos como moedas de prata. Até aquele momento, ele não tivera oportunidade de ver Brielle bem de perto – sua observação constante durante os dois últimos dias sempre fora à distância. O que via agora era completamente inesperado e um tanto perturbador. Enquanto traçava os contornos do rosto de Brielle com o olhar, Erik sentiu uma pontada de piedade. _Isto é ruim... era mais fácil odiá-la da maneira como me lembrava...mas isto... isto..._

  
Uma feia marca amarelo-esverdeada subia pela bochecha direita de Brielle, e, se não estava enganado, havia pelo menos dois pontos no meio de seu lábio inferior. As sobrancelhas de Erik se uniram de modo severo, ao fitar os olhos vazios de Brielle. Qualquer satisfação que tivesse conseguido torturando-a durante os últimos dois dias desapareceu ao fitar o rosto dela. Apesar de seus melhores esforços, a semente da piedade em seu coração tomou conta e começou a empurrar as bordas de sua raiva.  _O que aconteceu pra ela ficar assim? A luz desapareceu de seus olhos..._

Devagar, antes que pudesse pensar melhor, Erik ergueu a mão e espalmou-a contra o vidro sob os dedos esticados de Brielle. Pressionando a palma enluvada contra o vidro, era quase como se estivesse tocando-a, e percebeu de repente, para seu alarme, que ele  _queria_  tocá-la, confortar o deserto morto que via no olhar dela. E quando aqueles imensos olhos semelhantes a lâmpadas se encheram de lágrimas, Erik se pegou querendo enxugá-las, descobrindo que não era forte o bastante para ficar diante daquele sofrimento sem se comover. 

As pernas de Brielle cederam enquanto os soluços que estivera segurando se libertavam. Descendo com ela até o chão, sua mão ainda pressionada contra a dela, Erik agachou-se.  _O que há comigo? Ela me traiu... por que me sinto assim? Por que sinto que deveria confortá-la? Deus, por que sou tão fraco? Levante... deixe-a aí... vire-se e saia daqui..._ Mas Erik descobriu que não conseguia. Alguma coisa no desespero que escurecia os olhos dela era demasiado familiar. Ele vira em seu próprio olhar a mesma ruptura de espírito que via agora nos olhos de Brielle.

Apoiando a cabeça no vidro frio diante dele, Erik cedeu à compaixão que estalava o gelo comprimindo seu coração. Abriu a boca, tomando o cuidado de projetar sua voz para fora do quarto e cantou uma melodia de conforto composta por ele mesmo.  
  
A reação de Brielle foi imediata. Ao som da voz dele, ela tirou a cabeça do espelho e olhou na direção do corredor, de onde a música aparentemente vinha. Seus soluços se aquietaram enquanto inclinava a cabeça para o lado, escutando enlevada as notas que flutuavam no ar. Depois que muitos minutos se passaram, a jovem se levantou com renovado vigor. No momento em que ela tirou a mão do espelho, Erik pôde sentir a ausência desta no fundo de sua alma. 

Erik continuou a serenar Brielle enquanto a irlandesa voltava a trabalhar, o medo e o vazio em seu rosto substituído por uma expressão determinada. Fechando os olhos, o mascarado deixou lentamente sair a última nota, deixando Brielle segura no conforto criado por sua música. Ergueu-se devagar, passando os dedos pela superfície do espelho, e deu as costas para a visão de Brielle trabalhando. Deixou a mão pender ao lado do corpo e saiu pelo corredor, abanando a cabeça incrédulo com o seu próprio comportamento.

  
Pelo jeito, ainda estava sob o feitiço de Brielle. Socando a pedra mais próxima, Erik desabafou sua confusa frustração no único jeito que podia.  _Que vá pro inferno!_


	39. Feliz Natal

Balançando o balde agora vazio para os lados, Brielle desceu casualmente um corredor escuro, com a lanterna à sua frente, mostrando o caminho. Depois de onze horas de limpeza, sentia cada impacto de seus pés contra o chão como um choque em seu sistema nervoso. E mesmo assim, apesar do sofrimento físico em seus membros, sentia-se estranhamente alegre. Era madrugada de Natal agora, pelo tempo que havia levado, embora, pela escuridão do teatro poderia ser perfeitamente meia-noite. Mas por algum motivo não tinha mais medo das sombras. A atmosfera opressiva que a perseguia desde sua chegada aparentemente havia se dissipado durante a noite. **  
**

Cantarolando uma de suas canções de Natal preferidas, Brielle virou-se bruscamente para a esquerda, atrás do palco, passando por uma alcova cheia dos vestígios da última ópera encenada ali. Por um momento, parou e ergueu a lanterna em direção à parede, franzindo a testa para as chamas pintadas que pareciam subir até o teto.  _Eu me lembro disso... a noite de Don Juan Triunfante... durante aquela última cena havia um fogo assim, antes do verdadeiro começar..._  

Uma sombra passou por Brielle do outro lado das cortinas, causando um movimento de ar suficientemente forte para mover o pano de fundo. O fino material ondulou-se com a súbita lufada, fazendo-a recuar um passo. **  
**

**_** Olá? Tem alguém aí?_ indagou hesitante, o medo que esperava sentir se recolhendo enquanto esperava por uma resposta. 

Quando ninguém respondeu, Brielle suspirou e voltou a andar, movendo os ombros para livrar-se de uma pontada em sua espinha. Dobrando outra vez à esquerda, a irlandesa chegou ao final dos bastidores e colidiu com alguém que vinha do lado oposto. Caindo para trás, soltou um arquejo alto que foi ecoado por um grito agudo da outra pessoa no chão. 

Recuperando rapidamente o fôlego, Brielle olhou para a garota loura que gritava a plenos pulmões a alguns passos de distância dela. 

_Chhh. Pelo amor de Deus, está tudo bem. Sou só eu. Acalme-se. _ disse, estendendo a mão para acalmar a moça.

Aquietando-se com o toque de Brielle, a garota abriu os olhos e fitou seu rosto; uma expressão envergonhada tomou-lhe o rosto ao perceber que não havia batido em algum bandido no escuro. Deu uma risadinha nervosa e endireitou-se: 

_Palavra, você quase me matou de susto. 

_Desculpe, não vi você até que batemos uma na outra. _Brielle respondeu, um leve sorriso suavizando-lhe o rosto enquanto se olhavam; a risada da moça, apesar de nervosa, era contagiante. Erguendo-se devagar, a irlandesa começou a juntar seus suprimentos de limpeza, endireitando a lanterna antes que esta apagasse. 

Levantando-se também, a loura estendeu a mão delicada: 

_Meu nome é Meg. Sou bailarina aqui no teatro, se não uma das boas. 

Hesitando um pouco em aceitar a mão de Meg, Brielle olhou para o chão. Logo que começou a trabalhar na Ópera havia feito para si mesma uma série de regras, e fazer amizades estava contra uma delas. Seria mais fácil ir embora em caso de necessidade... se Andrew a encontrasse... se não tivesse laços emocionais. Expirando o ar pela boca, Brielle voltou a olhar para o rosto convidativo de Meg e segurou a mão da garota.  _Não é preciso ser mal-educada. Conversar um pouquinho com outra pessoa não é crime... vai ser bom falar com alguém da minha idade por uma vez na vida... mesmo que ela seja uma dançarina._  

_Meu nome é Brielle_falou devagar, depois acrescentou_Sou uma das faxineiras daqui. 

Tendo confessado sua baixa posição, Brielle tinha certeza de que a moça iria rapidamente se retirar, mas, para sua surpresa Meg apenas sorriu e curvou-se para ajudá-la a apanhar as suas coisas. 

_Você fala como uma inglesa._disse para puxar conversa, enquanto se apoiava no cabo da vassoura de Brielle, uma expressão sonhadora iluminando seus olhos_Tenho uma amiga que foi se casar na Inglaterra o ano passado. Gostaria de poder ir a algum lugar como a Inglaterra... ou a qualquer outro..._ Meg parou e deu uma risadinha _Desculpe, estou tagarelando, e nós mal nos conhecemos. 

_Na verdade, sou da Irlanda. E está tudo bem - sobre a tagarelice, quero dizer. Estive sozinha a noite toda. É bom ouvir a voz de outra pessoa. Fica muito quieto aqui quando a maioria das pessoas está dormindo. Quero dizer, se não tivessem feito aquele ensaio vocal esta madrugada eu teria ficado maluca com o silêncio. _ pestanejando, surpresa por descobrir como era fácil conversar com aquela moça, Brielle ficou quieta. 

Meg fitou Brielle, confusa por um momento: 

_Não houve ensaio de madrugada._ disse finalmente. 

_O quê? Mas pensei... 

_Como se os cantores ficassem ensaiando até tarde_ela prosseguiu, olhando por cima do ombro em direção às trevas _Ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho à noite._voltando-se para olhar Brielle, remexeu-se ligeiramente _Falando nisso, importa-se se eu caminhar com você um pouquinho? Eu estava voltando para os dormitórios quando bati em você... e a minha vela apagou. 

Ainda meditando sobre o fato de que a cantoria que escutara não fora de um dos cantores, Brielle pôde apenas concordar, seguindo Meg quando a garota saiu pelo corredor, ainda segurando sua vassoura. 

_É por causa do fantasma que todos têm medo do escuro? É disso que todo mundo fala... do fantasma._ Brielle finalmente disse quando conseguiu alcançar Meg. 

A mocinha pensou um pouco antes de responder, e seu sorriso radiante tornou-se uma expressão séria e meditativa. 

_Não, não exatamente. Se tivesse me perguntado há um ano atrás, eu teria dito sim... mas agora as coisas são diferentes. Acho que as pessoas têm mais medo da lembrança do fantasma que de qualquer outra coisa. 

_É mesmo? Que teoria estranha. Então você acha que o fantasma se foi? 

_Oh, eu sei que ele se foi, agora _ Meg respondeu, segurando com mais força a vassoura de Brielle. Olhou para a irlandesa por um momento, como se estivesse considerando alguma coisa antes de abrir de novo a boca _Sei que acabei de conhecer você, mas acho que não vai fazer mal falar nessas coisas agora. 

Respirou fundo e deu um meio-sorriso forçado: 

_Antigamente, acreditava-se que todas as coisas estranhas aqui eram causadas por um fantasma. Nós até dávamos nomes a ele, o Fantasma da Ópera. Coisas esquisitas aconteceram durante anos, mas todos nós vivíamos bem. Essas coisas que aconteciam eram quase como travessuras... até engraçadas. Mas o que não sabíamos era que tudo o que houve, os sustos, não eram realmente causados por um fantasma.

_Como é? 

_Era um homem de carne e osso que assombrava este lugar. Eu o vi com meus próprios olhos. 

Parando de repente, Brielle olhou para Meg, com rugas na testa: 

_Está falando sério? Esse fantasma de quem todos estão falando era um homem? 

Meg concordou com um movimento de ombros. 

_Mas por que ele deixou que pensassem que ele não era real? 

_Acho que o nosso fantasma não queria que soubessem que ele era real. Se tivessem descoberto, nunca o teriam deixado viver em paz. 

Voltando a andar, Brielle ruminou a informação recebida. 

_Mas como uma pessoa poderia andar por este lugar sem ser vista? 

_Ele não vivia onde ficavam os outros. As pessoas falavam sobre sombras se mexendo perto dos porões, mas ninguém levava a sério. Mas na noite de Don Juan, quando o incêndio começou, eu fui até lá... eu vi onde esse homem morou durante anos. Me deu arrepios. Pensar em alguém morando naquela escuridão... Mesmo apesar das coisas que ele fez no final... sempre tive pena dele. 

_O que aconteceu com esse homem?_Brielle finalmente indagou quando Meg ficou quieta. Como a outra moça, estava perturbada com a idéia de um ser humano vivendo naqueles labirintos sob a Ópera. Lembranças das horas que havia passado lá vagando no escuro passaram por sua cabeça.  _Foi a noite em que achei Erik lá embaixo. Como alguém poderia viver num lugar daqueles? O frio, a umidade, a escuridão... parece mais uma tumba do que o porão de um prédio._  

_A maioria das pessoas acha que ele morreu. Ninguém viu nada particularmente estranho desde então. Embora algumas pessoas ainda ponham a culpa de todos os acidentes do teatro no fantasma, não acho que elas realmente acreditem que ele está aqui. Talvez seja melhor que ele esteja morto agora. Ao menos não precisa mais se esconder por trás de uma máscara. 

As últimas palavras flutuaram no ar, insinuando-se na mente de Brielle.  _Uma máscara? O homem que vivia na Ópera usava máscara?_ Erguendo a mão para abafar o arquejo que lhe subia pela garganta, Brielle fitou o chão.  _Em que estou pensando? Não podem ser a mesma pessoa. Isso é, Erik usava máscara... e eu o achei lá embaixo, mas... mas tem que ser uma coincidência. Ele não poderia ter feito as coisas que ouvi acusarem o fantasma da ópera. Ouvi dizer que foi por causa do fantasma que o candelabro caiu... Erik podia ter um gênio capaz de botar um exército pra correr, mas não tentaria machucar pessoas. Embora Deus saiba o quanto ele me feriu... usando minha família para seus propósitos e depois sumindo quando não precisava mais de nós..._  

Quando Meg parou perto dos dormitórios das bailarinas, Brielle quase colidiu com ela. A jovem loura se voltou com um sorriso e devolveu-lhe a vassoura:

_Bom, é aqui que eu fico. Obrigada por me acompanhar. Desculpe ter assustado você com as minhas velhas histórias.

Abanando a cabeça, Brielle agarrou a vassoura com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram brancos. 

_Você não me assustou. 

_Você está branca como um lençol. 

_Tenho muito que pensar._Brielle disse um tanto defensivamente, antes de se afastar _Foi bom te conhecer. Da próxima vez que quiser dar um passeio, talvez deva trazer uma lanterna em vez de uma vela._ tentando deixar para trás aquela garota gentil o mais rápido possível, acenou-lhe com a mão e saiu correndo na direção de seu próprio quarto; tudo o que queria agora era tirar de sua cabeça as coisas que a outra lhe dissera.

  
Descendo pelo corredor rapidamente, saiu das melhores áreas, onde ficavam as bailarinas e os outros artistas, e entrou na seção mais simples, dos zeladores. Parou perto de uma porta branca e guardou lá dentro os suprimentos de limpeza,ficando apenas com a lanterna. Seu longo serviço a ocupara mais tempo que o normal: todos os suprimentos das outras mulheres já estavam no pequeno armário. Pouca gente permanecia nas vizinhanças, e Brielle percebeu que deveriam estar fora, visitando os amigos e a família por causa do Natal. _Sorte deles..._  Fechando a porta em silêncio, virou-se e rumou até a porta ao lado, apoiando por um instante a mão sobre a madeira áspera e sem polimento. 

_Por que sempre que me viro aqui alguma coisa me faz lembrar de Erik? Achei que finalmente o tivesse esquecido. Eu ia até casar com Andrew para tirá-lo da cabeça._ Tirando a mão da porta, Brielle esfregou os braços para espantar o frio. _Por que não consigo me livrar dele?_  

Soltando o fôlego, Brielle endireitou o avental branco sobre seu vestido marrom simples. Esticou a mão e agarrou a maçaneta, na intenção de abrir a porta quando uma súbita risada a fez parar. Ouvindo com atenção, Brielle sentiu um sorriso erguer os cantos de sua boca.  _Que som alegre._  Porém, à medida que continuava a ouvir a risadinha que vinha do dormitório, o sorriso lentamente se alargou.  _Aria, é Aria rindo assim!_

Abrindo a porta de sopetão, Brielle adentrou o imenso quarto, a esperança colorindo seu rosto pálido e tingindo suas bochechas de um rosa sadio. Aria estava sentada no chão de costas para a porta, com a cabecinha apoiada na borda da cama, fitando atentamente alguma coisa sobre as cobertas. Remexendo as mãos, Brielle viu a filha pular e se virar em sua direção, o sorriso ainda espalhado sobre o rosto da criança. Ao ver a mãe, Aria se levantou, tirando a coisa da cama, e veio correndo para onde estava Brielle. A excitação era clara em seu rosto, seus olhos brilhavam com um pouco do ar travesso de antigamente. 

_Feliz Natal, amor. Por que está sentada aí sozinha? Achei que estivesse brincando com as outras crianças enquanto a mamãe trabalhava. _estendendo os braços e ficando de joelhos, Brielle agarrou a garotinha num rápido abraço. 

Aria ignorou a pergunta da mãe e deu-lhe um puxão na manga, mostrando a coisa que trazia nos braços. Olhando para baixo com um sorriso, Brielle apanhou-o. Com cuidado para não deixa-lo cair, estudou o objeto em suas mãos. 

Um pequeno macaco esculpido sentava-se de pernas cruzadas numa base de madeira, vestido como um sultão árabe e segurando um par de minúsculos pratos. Passando o dedo pela rica seda que cobria o engraçado animalzinho, Brielle franziu a testa enquanto revirava o objeto. 

_Que adorável._ murmurou, com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Alguma coisa naquele macaco era estranhamente familiar. Uma lembrança distante de outro brinquedo em forma de macaco passou-lhe pela mente, embora aquele fosse mais simples e feito de um pano cinza macio em vez de seda.  _Eu tive um macaquinho de brinquedo há muito tempo atrás. Conner disse que eu o perdi..._

Aria sacudiu a cabeça, entusiasmada, e tirou a estátua das mãos da mãe, abraçando-a apertado enquanto a virava e girava uma pequena chave atrás. Botando o macaco para cima de novo, deu outra risadinha enquanto os braços do bicho começaram a se mexer, batendo os pratos num ritmo lento. Quando a coisa começou a tocar uma suave melodia, Brielle não pôde deixar de sorrir junto com a filha.

_Aonde arrumou isso?_ indagou por cima da música, sem esperar uma resposta.

Para surpresa de Brielle, Aria abriu a boca e respondeu:  
  
_É um p-presente._ disse com simplicidade, deixando sua mãe num silêncio atordoado. 

Sentindo um pouco de culpa em seu coração, Brielle pôde apenas continuar sorrindo para a filha. Era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que o Natal não fora cheio de presentes; não podia se dar ao luxo daquela extravagância no momento. Mas agora alguém se dera ao trabalho de dar à sua filha um pouco da alegria do Natal, na forma daquele estranho brinquedinho. Talvez ainda existisse um pouco de decência humana no mundo, afinal.

_Sabe quem deu isso pra você?_ indagou, na intenção de agradecer àquela pessoa generosa mais tarde. 

Fazendo que sim, Aria beijou o macaco no alto da cabeça e abraçou-o apertado. A garotinha ergueu os olhos cintilantes e sorriu para a mãe: 

_O-o fantasma deu p-pra m-m-mim._ disse calmamente, depois saiu correndo aos pulos até o outro lado do quarto, deixando Brielle a meditar aquela estranha resposta.

_O fantasma? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Natal em Paris amanheceu frio e brilhante, o sol refletindo a neve recém-caída com intensidade quase cegante. Ainda era cedo e as ruas da cidade estavam relativamente quietas do lado de fora da delegacia de polícia, com muitos dos policiais ainda roncando em suas camas, quando uma gritaria furiosa partiu das portas do distrito. Passos pesados batiam ritmicamente do lado de fora do escritório do chefe de polícia enquanto alguns oficiais juniores torciam nervosamente as mãos. Com suas próprias mãos entrelaçadas por trás das costas, Conner girou nos calcanhares e afastou-se da porta, parando somente quando chegou à parede oposta. Abrindo e fechando as mãos atrás das costas, o ruivo segurava-se para não socar o gesso bege da parede. 

_O senhor não falou na porta que o Chefe já havia chegado, hoje? _ inquiriu asperamente, virando a cabeça para fitar o grupo de jovens policiais atrás dele.

_Sir, por favor se acalme. É Natal, se o chefe se atrasou quem pode culpá-lo?_ um dos rapazes respondeu nervosamente. Torcendo o chapéu nas mãos, o oficial recuou inconscientemente quando Conner se virou, com o rosto vermelho de raiva. 

Usando propositalmente seu tamanho respeitável como vantagem, ele, que geralmente tinha bom gênio, soltou uma série de pragas tão ácidas que os rapazes atrás dele arquejaram de horror:

_Eu tenho um crime para relatar e esse maldito pote de banha fica em casa dormindo o dia inteiro!  
  
_Por favor, não diga isso, sir. Tenho certeza que o chefe está a caminho. Se o senhor testemunhou um crime ficarei feliz em registrar a ocorrência. 

Sem querer ouvir a lógica nas palavras do rapaz, Conner passou as mãos pelo cabelo já despenteado, o pânico que lhe devorava as entranhas quase levando-o à violência.  _Quanto tempo já faz? Nem sei há quanto tempo ela desapareceu... Droga, eu não devia ter ido embora da festa. Eu devia ter ficado... O que há de errado comigo? Eu deveria tê-la protegido... Droga...Droga...Droga..._  

_Não me fale nesse tom condescendente, seu metido... _ começou num rugido, antes que a porta da rua abrisse, interrompendo sua tirada: 

_Que diabo está acontecendo aqui? _perguntou uma voz irritada enquanto um homem corpulento e barrigudo caminhava em direção aos homens agitados, apontando o dedo e para Conner de modo acusador. 

Cruzando insolentemente os braços, Conner fitou o homem mais velho sem o menor sinal de respeito: 

_E quem é você? 

Ajeitando o casaco escuro, o velho apertou os lábios: 

_Eu sou o Chefe desta delegacia. O que está fazendo aqui? Você está perturbando a paz. 

Voltando-se rapidamente para o escritório na frente do qual estivera andando durante os últimos vinte minutos, Conner abriu a porta sem permissão. Entrou lá dentro, virou-se e esperou impacientemente que o velho o seguisse. O homem atravessou o aposento e sentou-se atrás da escrivaninha do outro lado. Apanhando um par de óculos, olhou sombriamente para Conner, que andava de um lado para outro. 

_Agora, porque estava berrando no meu corredor? 

Conner voltou-se na direção daquele homem gorducho e cerrou os punhos dos lados do corpo, cerrando os dentes para não gritar. O pânico se apossara de seu cérebro, tornando quase impossível se concentrar no que tinha a fazer. Tremores incontroláveis iam dos músculos da boca até a ponta dos pés, seu prolongado estado de ansiedade finalmente minando seu corpo após dois dias de terror cego.

Há apenas oitos horas antes, ele havia voltado à mansão Donovan com o rabo entre as pernas, disposto a fazer as pazes com a irmã e celebrar o Natal com ela e Aria. Lembrava-se de ter sentido, enquanto cavalgava a estrada ventosa na direção da casa principal, que o tempo estava surpreendentemente frio para aquela época do ano. A neve de um dia cobria o continente francês, atapetando os campos numa brancura sem fim, até onde o olho poderia alcançar. Apenas a lama cor de ferrugem das estradas e o negro das árvores nuas ofereciam cores que interrompessem a monotonia da neve branca. Mas, Conner lembrava agora, apesar da tranqüilidade do campo, uma sensação de medo o perturbara enquanto cavalgava entre as formas esqueletais dos salgueiros que margeavam a estrada, uma parte secreta de sua mente murmurava avisos lúgubres a cada ranger da sua sela e cada gemido das árvores enrijecidas pelo frio. 

No momento, o ruivo apenas deu de ombros, desprezando a sensação desconfortável com aquele simples movimento e continuando feliz o seu caminho, sem saber do caos dentro da mansão até chegar à porta da frente. Conner lembrava-se de ter sorrido como um bobo enquanto desamarrava vários pacotes dos alforjes da sela: botou os presentes para sua irmã e Aria debaixo do braço e marchou até a porta. Ergueu a mão e deu uma forte batida com os nós dos dedos.

Quando ninguém respondeu imediatamente após a sua batida, Conner franziu ligeiramente a testa e bateu de novo. Muitos minutos se passaram sem que ninguém aparecesse. Se não fosse pelos sons de movimento e vozes abafadas vindas lá de dentro, poderia ter jurado que não havia ninguém – o lugar parecia deserto. 

Impaciente, Conner inclinou-se e girou a maçaneta de latão, descobrindo que a porta estava destrancada. Entrando no salão principal, havia colocado os presentes sobre uma mesa próxima e olhado em torno. Lembrava-se de ter gritado no silêncio da casa, e notado que as conversas sussurradas haviam cessado ao seu chamado. Uma criada velha apareceu correndo de um quarto lateral alguns momentos depois, agitando selvagemente as mãos no ar e gritando para Conner sair imediatamente.

Quando ele se recusou a ser enxotado pela criada, ela havia quase inchado de raiva. Ignorando o estranho comportamento da mulher, Conner lançara-lhe um sorriso arrogante:

_Não seja absurda _dissera, passando por ela _A senhora já deve ter me visto aqui. Sou o irmão de Brielle. Vim passar o Natal com ela.

Correndo atrás do ruivo, a velha o seguira de perto, agitando as mãos e continuando a exigir que ele saísse: 

_O senhor não entende. Não pode ficar aqui agora. A casa... não está preparada para receber hóspedes. Estamos numa agitação. 

Vagamente, ele se lembrava de ter perguntado de que ela estava falando. E quando ela respondeu, virou seu sorriso de cabeça pra baixo. Em poucas palavras, a mulher lhe contou que a irmã dele havia desaparecido há alguns dias e que o dono da casa estava procurando por ela. Sem querer acreditar na história, Conner insistira para que ela a repetisse várias vezes. 

Desde aquele momento, havia vivido num mundo de estresse emocional; os sons chegavam abafados aos seus ouvidos enquanto seu cérebro constantemente murmurava pensamentos esparsos e inacabados, a luz e a cor se tornavam cinza dentro de seu pequeno mundo de pânico. Era realmente incrível que uma pessoa conseguisse viver em tal situação. 

Abanando a cabeça em outra tentativa de voltar ao foco, Conner pôs suas reflexões de lado. Aproximou-se da escrivaninha do chefe de polícia e começou a caminhar na frente dela: 

_Tenho um crime a relatar, senhor. Pelo que entendo, a polícia ainda não se envolveu nele. 

Endireitando-se na cadeira, o policial perdeu um pouco da irritação, e preocupação sincera apareceu em seu rosto:

_Que crime precisa relatar? Um dos oficiais juniores poderia ter cuidado dele. Temos uma boa unidade de crime por brigas de rua aqui em Paris e... 

Virando-se de repente e pondo as duas mãos na beira da escrivaninha, Conner interrompeu o homem:

_Me escute por um momento! Minha irmã está desaparecida há vários dias. A criada me disse que ela sumiu no meio da noite, junto com a filhinha de quatro anos.

Enrugando a testa agora, o chefe tossiu: 

_Ora, não admira que o senhor esteja agindo de maneira tão estranha. _curvou-se sobre um maço de folhas de papel, apanhou uma caneta e olhou para Conner_Agora, vamos voltar ao início. Aonde ela foi vista pela última vez e quem a viu exatamente? 

Conner deixou-se cair numa cadeira e passou a mão trêmula pelo rosto:

_Eu falei com meia dúzia de criados que disseram tê-la visto na hora do jantar, mas não depois. Na verdade... eles não parecem lembrar muito daquela noite... é mais que provável que estivessem mentindo. Ela e a filha, Aria, foram vistas pela última vez na mansão Donovan cerca de... 

O chefe parou de escrever e pôs a caneta de lado. 

_Disse Donovan? 

_Sim, como eu estava dizendo... 

Levantando-se devagar, o chefe sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo: 

_Não há necessidade de se preocupar, sir. Se tivesse perguntado a Lorde Donovan antes de vir aqui, teria sabido que ele já nos contatou. Já temos oficiais procurando por sua irmã. 

_Não, o senhor não entende. Ela andava agindo muito estranhamente antes disso acontecer! É mais provável o sumiço dela ser culpa de Lorde Donovan. Aquele filho da mãe é completamente maluco!

_Calma, senhor...

_Não, escute. Vá interrogá-lo! Pergunte a ele o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite. Pergunte a ele por que ninguém me diz nada... por que todos eles dizem que não conseguem se lembrar!

Repuxando ligeiramente os lábios, o chefe contornou a escrivaninha e pôs a mão no ombro de Conner, para acalmá-lo.

_Sua irmã está sob nossos cuidados. Temos metade da força policial procurando por ela. Apanharemos o homem que a raptou.

Surpreso, Conner pestanejou para o outro homem:

_De que está falando?

_Lorde Donovan nos falou que provavelmente foi um antigo criado rancoroso quem a raptou. Estamos esperando pela divulgação da recompensa. 

_Quê?  
  
_Infelizmente, Lorde Donovan não lembra o nome do homem. Mas ele mencionou sua aparência. Pelo que disse, acertou. Somente criminosos usam máscaras. Mas não se preocupe... quando o encontrarmos a encontraremos também. Mesmo se ele a estiver mantendo escondida. Não falharemos.

Enquanto o chefe o levava até a porta, Conner tentou concentrar-se no que o outro homem dizia:

_Espere um segundo: disse que o suspeito usa máscara?

  
_Sim, não pode ser difícil encontra-lo, mesmo que ainda não tenhamos . É apenas questão de tempo. _ sorrindo agora, certo de que havia ajudado o agitado irlandês, o chefe levou Conner para fora do escritório.

  
Livrando-se da mão do homem, Conner se virou para ele:  
  
_Espere um pouco...

  
_Logo que ouvirmos qualquer coisa nós o avisaremos. Bom dia, sir. _ acenando para vários oficiais, o chefe voltou para a segurança de seu escritório.

_Ei, espere um momento!_ Conner começou, tentando seguir o chefe, quando uma mão o segurou pelo cotovelo.

  
_Venha comigo agora, sir. _ um imenso sargento disse educadamente, empurrando Conner na direção da porta.

_Não, eu não acabei! Preciso contar a ele sobre... 

Sorrindo, o policial concordou com a cabeça sem dar atenção ao ruivo. Os dois chegaram até a entrada do prédio, onde o sargento empurrou Conner para fora. Deixado lá fora, confuso, na neve, o irlandês olhou para a rua, sem saber o que fazer. Puxando os cabelos, deu um rugido gutural que espantou vários pedestres rua afora.

_Que diabo eu faço agora?  
  
---


	40. Apenas Um Homem

  
Os mais profundos recessos da Ópera estavam silenciosos como um túmulo, as sombras fundindo-se umas nas outras até restarem apenas trevas. O ar suspirava através dos corredores de pedra, como se partisse da boca de alguma criatura viva, trazendo lufadas de ar úmido e gelado. Goteiras pulsavam constantemente ao fundo, criando o único som na escuridão e alimentando a fina camada de algas verdes que cobriam o chão de pedra; o ambiente lembrava mais o de uma tumba há muito abandonada, sem sangue e silenciosa, do que os alicerces de um dos melhores teatros do mundo.

Poucos daqueles que apadrinhavam a Opera Populaire conheciam os segredos que a opulenta construção escondia por baixo da arquitetura barroca e esculturas douradas. Sem nada saber, eles passeavam sobre mármore polido e se olhavam nos muitos espelhos, o tempo todo pisando sobre sete patamares de passagens subterrâneas. Felizes na sua ignorância, nem um deles sequer imaginava que estava caminhando sobre o domínio escuro das criaturas da noite. 

Porém uma parte da vasta escuridão subterrânea estava iluminada por um pináculo de luz, que abrigava a única fonte de vida e calor encontráveis sob as toneladas de pedra. No porão mais baixo, junto ao lago sobre o qual a Ópera fora construída, havia sinais de vida humana. Luz de velas piscava sobre a água escura por trás de um limoso portão de ferro, lançando feixes de luz nas trevas. O som de água caindo sobre uma série de degraus enchia o silêncio ensurdecedor, aliviando a pressão do ar, tornando-a suportável.

Bem à direita das escadas, sobre um grande patamar de pedra, um enorme órgão destacava-se pomposamente em meio à bagunça de papéis espalhados, poças de nanquim e vários utensílios de escrita abandonados no chão. Camadas e mais camadas de tecido espesso e durável cobriam as paredes e o chão em diversas áreas, bloqueando o frio e a umidade, tornando o aposento relativamente quente em comparação com o resto dos porões. Através de uma porta aberta, esticava-se um estreito corredor que saía do aposento principal e passava por uma série de portas fechadas até um grande umbral em arco; a luz de uma única vela brilhava através da porta, lançando uma sombra encurvada no chão. 

Erik curvou-se sobre a borda de uma velha arca de carvalho, com uma pilha de cacarecos empoeirados ao seu lado enquanto ele tirava outro objeto esfarrapado da caixa. Fazia anos que não mexia naqueles velhos baús, muitos dos objetos que encontrava agora havia esquecido há muito tempo. Suspirando, sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, esfregando os olhos que ardiam.

Era muito tarde e estava ficando exausto, mas não conseguia aquietar sua mente o bastante para dormir. Na verdade, fazia tempo que não dormia uma noite inteiram, e sabia por quê. Como muitas coisas, sua falta de sono podia ser diretamente conectada à recente chegada de Brielle. A mulher estava perturbando sua vida em todos os sentidos possíveis. Física, mental e emocionalmente ele se sentia drenado, como se estar no mesmo prédio em que Brielle sugasse a vida de seu corpo.

Durante dias havia se esforçado em ficar o mais longe que podia da mulher, pensando que talvez se não a visse encontraria forças para tirá-la de sua cabeça. Mas esse plano brilhante havia gloriosamente estourado na sua cara. Em vez de ser exorcizada de seus pensamentos, a bruxa agora assombrava cada minuto, infiltrando-se em sua mente, enchendo seus sonhos com imagens e cheiros que ele preferia esquecer.

Virando o rosto, Erik lutou contra as lembranças que exigiam sua atenção.  _Ela tem seis sorrisos completamente diferentes... eu me lembro. Um quando está nervosa, um quando ela está mexendo com você..._ Com um grande suspiro, Erik deu uma risada de frustração e voltou a olhar para a arca a seus pés. 

_Deus, é o fim. Estou ficando maluco. Finalmente cedi às pressões de minha existência solitária e perdi a cabeça. _ murmurou para si mesmo enquanto puxava cuidadosamente um trapo velho e empoeirado para fora da caixa com as pontas do indicador e do polegar.

Atirou o pano para o lado e revirou os olhos: 

_E agora estou falando sozinho. Fantástico. Acho que não é necessário um grande vôo de imaginação para... _ parando de repente, o mascarado pestanejou para o baú aberto e para um pequeno objeto cinza que estivera escondido sob o trapo. 

Devagar, Erik esticou o braço e tirou o objeto dos recessos da caixa. Levantando-se rigidamente, se virou e apanhou rápido a única vela que estava sobre a mesinha no meio do aposento, segurando a coisinha de pano cinzento contra a luz. Os cantos de sua boca se ergueram ao reconhecer o brinquedo em suas mãos. Um macaquinho cinza estava na palma da sua mão, o rostinho feio repuxado aonde as costuras haviam se soltado. Cutucando um dos braços do macaco com o dedo, o sorriso de Erik desapareceu, para ser substituído por uma expressão insegura e nervosa. 

_Há quanto tempo não vejo isto? Não desde que vim pra cá...não desde..._ Expirando trêmulo o ar, correu o lábio inferior pelos dentes.  _Engraçado, foi este macaquinho que me inspirou a fazer aquela caixa de música. Foi o único brinquedo que eu me lembro de ter tido quando era criança; estranho que tenha caído em minhas mãos quando eu ainda estava sob o poder daqueles ciganos brutais. Agora que estou pensando nisso... como foi que consegui esta coisa, em primeiro lugar?_ Franzindo a testa pensativo, o mascarado meditou sobre isso durante algum tempo. Imagens sombrias passaram por seus pensamentos; o interior de uma tenda amarela e miserável, as sólidas de barras de aço. E a sensação de olhos sobre ele deixaram sua pele arrepiada.

_Não, concentre-se agora... você estava tentando lembrar de alguma coisa específica... não pense em tudo... apenas na pergunta...onde consegui este brinquedo?_ O véu da sua memória ergueu-se então, clareando seus pensamentos, e vindo da escuridão saiu algo que não lembrava de ter estado ali. As barras e a tenda retornaram depressa, mas com elas veio outra coisa. Uma mãozinha branca saiu das trevas para agarrar as barras da sua lembrança, e o rosto pálido de uma criancinha flutuou acima dela, fora de foco. Uma touca de renda azul emoldurava o rostinho enquanto a criança o olhava sem estremecer, com olhos grandes e estranhamente claros. Sem uma palavra, a garotinha levantou a outra mão e pôs o macaco de pano dentro de sua jaula, empurrando-o solenemente através das barras. No momento em que se lembrava de ter apanhado a oferta, a lembrança se desvaneceu na dureza do que fora sua vida naquela época.

Levantando-se rápido, Erik examinou-se mentalmente, tirando a si mesmo das profundezas onde seus pensamentos estavam enterrados. Havia certas coisas sobre aquela época de sua vida nas quais gostaria de nunca mais pensar. A vergonha, a humilhação pairavam além da borda de seus pensamentos, prontas para emergir se ele deixasse. Mas aquela criança... a garotinha era algo que não se lembrava de ter pensado antes.  _Será que foi apenas a minha imaginação? Deve ter sido... Eu teria me lembrado antes se não fosse._  

Uma enxaqueca começou a pulsar entusiasticamente em sua têmpora esquerda enquanto ficava ali de pé, olhando feio para o macaquinho. Suspirando, Erik se voltou e atirou o brinquedo na cama com displicência, ficando rapidamente irritado. Foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e tirou um relógio de cima dela. Rosnando ao ver que horas eram, pôs o relógio de volta no lugar. Virou-se, saiu do quarto e andou de um lado para o outro pelo corredor, com os braços firmemente atrás das costas.  _Eu devia ir dormir. Eu deveria me deitar, fechar os olhos e dormir._ _  
_

_Talvez um pouco de música ajude._  Girando nos calcanhares, Erik foi pisando duro até a sala do órgão e jogou-se no banquinho. Erguendo as mãos sobre o teclado, o mascarado olhou para o teto de pedra acima dele e soube instantaneamente que não conseguiria se concentrar para tocar uma única nota. Mais uma vez seus pensamentos voltavam-se amargamente para a mulher cuja presença o forçara a ficar acordado e remoer suas antigas lembranças. 

Levantando-se mais um vez num pulo, marchou até o bote raso amarrado a apenas alguns metros de distância. Lembrou-se de uma coisa e voltou para pegar uma capa, afim de proteger-se do ar frio da noite. Com um floreio, pôs a capa com capuz sobre os ombros e marchou até a porta. Quando se descobriu parando para olhar o bicho de pano cinza caído sobre a borda de sua cama, soltou uma praga silenciosa. Voltou até a cama em segundos, endireitou o brinquedo e sentou-o sobre um dos travesseiros. Sentindo-se decididamente tolo por se importar com um brinquedo de criança esfarrapado, Erik abanou a cabeça e correu até o bote à sua espera. Agarrou o longo remo que estava no chão do bote e olhou carrancudo para o teto. Se não podia dormir, tampouco deixaria que ELA tivesse uma boa noite de sono. Talvez descontar um pouco da sua frustração ajudasse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Aria, pelo amor de Deus, já é tarde. Você devia estar dormindo. Não vai ficar triste quando for de manhã e você estiver cansada demais pra brincar com as outras crianças? Elas têm até uma escola aqui, você sabe. Você poderia aprender todos os tipos de coisas interessantes. 

Caminhando ao lado da mãe com uma escova nas mãos, Aria abriu a boca alegremente: 

_Eu o-odeio aquelas m-m-meninas! E-elas são b-burras e só f-f-falam de r-roupas.

Virando-se com ar reprovador, Brielle com o esfregão e o balde em suas mãos.

_Não devia dizer isso. Você não quer ter amigas? _disse, um tímido sorriso lutando contra o ar sério. Aria estava falando de novo, como se seu longo silêncio nunca tivesse acontecido, e Brielle não poderia estar mais aliviada.

Desde a manhã de Natal, quando a misteriosa caixinha de música aparecera no quarto delas, Aria parecera se recuperar aos poucos de seu comprido de silêncio solene. Seja lá o que fosse a sombra sob a qual a menina estivera vivendo durante todos aqueles meses, esta começava a ir embora. Ela falava agora, às vezes até com estranhos. Alguma coisa na ópera, seu mistério ou sua tranquila solidão, estava curando as feridas abertas no espírito de sua filha. Finalmente ela superava a tristeza pela perda de seu mascarado companheiro de brinquedos. Por causa dessa bem-vinda mudança, Brielle não conseguia ficar irritada muito tempo com a filha.

_V-Você é m-minha amiga, M-M-Mamãe. E-E aquelas c-c-crianças dizem coisas r-ruins. Elas a-acham que eu n-não entendo f-francês porque n-não falo com elas... M-Mas eu entendo... D-Dizem que somos c-c-ciganas... ou b-bruxas. 

Bufando indignada, a irlandesa apertou os lábios. Desde sua primeira noite ali, quando as estranhezas da ópera pareciam se concentrar sobre ela, muitas das faxineiras haviam cochichado os mesmos boatos estúpidos pelas suas costas. Imaginara que talvez tivessem ensinado aos filhos delas melhores modos. Pelo jeito, não.

_Bem, você tem razão. Elas são burras. _disse, fazendo uma careta por cima do ombro _Mas mamãe tem que trabalhar. Vou levar você de volta pra cama. 

Ignorando os protestos gaguejados de Aria, Brielle dobrou uma esquina e entrou rapidamente no vestíbulo principal, pela entrada reservada para os patronos que vinham de carruagem. À sua frente, notou a figura curvada de uma mulher idosa que lutava para subir as escadarias de mármore com um balde em cada mão. Reconhecendo a mulher como um membro do corpo de faxineiras pelo avental e pelo pano branco envolvendo-lhe o cabelo, Brielle olhou para outro lado, não querendo atrair a atenção dela. Andando sem fazer barulho, procurou outro caminho para voltar aos dormitórios. Não estava a fim de ouvir outra galinha velha criticando seu trabalho ou seu jeito “esnobe”. 

Aria, percebendo o cuidado da mãe, começou a andar exageradamente na ponta dos pés, concentrada em seguir Brielle de perto. Passando com cuidado pela escadaria, as duas atravessaram a sala em silêncio. A irlandesa estava a ponto de abrir uma porta lateral quando o som de um balde de madeira caindo sobre pedra soou no ar parado. Devagar, Brielle espiou por cima do ombro e deu um suspiro culpado ao ver a velha apoiando-se exausta no corrimão, ofegante.

Levantando o balde e esfregão em suas mãos, Brielle virou-se e voltou lentamente na direção das escadas. Acenando para que Aria a seguisse, começou a subir as escadas, hesitante. Nenhuma das outras mulheres havia lhe oferecido sequer uma palavra de bondade, mas a decência a impedia de ignorar uma pessoa idosa necessitada. Aproximou-se da velha e deu uma tossida. A mulher voltou a cabeça e olhou feio para Brielle, com penetrantes olhos negros. 

_O que você quer?_a velha rosnou com um estranho sotaque. 

Sentindo que uma oferta de ajuda poderia ser recusada com censuras, Brielle rapidamente repensou sua abordagem: 

_Hã... Bem, estou vendo que você tem dois baldes cheios...e... ehh..._olhando para seu balde cheio pela metade, teve um lampejo de inspiração _E eu estava pensando se poderia usar um pouco da sua água. Pode ver que já usei quase toda a minha. 

Perdendo um pouco da hostilidade de seu rosto enrugado, a velha deixou de se apoiar no corrimão, com uma tossida: 

_Sim, pode usar um pouco da minha água. Mas você mesma terá que carregá-la._olhando Brielle da cabeça aos pés, tirou um lenço do bolso e enxugou a testa, um brilho de entendimento iluminando seus olhos escuros _Não posso levar todo o peso por aqui. Não que alguém me escute. 

Fazendo vista grossa à rabugice da velha, Brielle curvou-se e tirou o balde bem cheio do chão: 

_Ah, não sei. Eu geralmente me pego dando atenção aqueles que são velhos... er... que parecem saber mais do que eu. 

Com uma risada rouca, a velha apanhou o outro balde e seguiu Brielle escada acima, só então parecendo notar Aria atrás delas: 

_Essa coisa é sua?_indagou bruscamente, apontando a menina com um dedo encaroçado_Não deveria estar dormindo? 

_Eu estava a caminho de botá-la na cama. Ela não gosta de ficar com as outras crianças, e queria me ver trabalhar hoje. 

Dando um “humpf” em resposta, a velha ergueu as sobrancelhas para Aria: 

_Aqueles moleques são maus com você, hein? 

Arregalando os olhos para aquela enrugada mulher, Aria ficou em silêncio durante muito tempo antes de finalmente abrir a boca: 

_E-Eles m-me d-dizem nomes e ch-chamam M-Mamãe de bruxa. 

Um rápido sorriso passou pelo rosto da velha enquanto ela olhava para Brielle: 

_Então é de você que todo mundo está falando, é? Engraçado que quando as pessoas se juntam precisam arrumar alguém pra bode expiatório_ ofegando quando chegaram ao topo da escada, ela pegou de novo o lenço e tossiu nele _Agora me devolva esse balde, criança. Sei que não precisa dele. 

Devolvendo o balde com expressão impassível, Brielle olhou para a filha: 

_Venha, vamos levar você pra cama. 

Quando as duas se viraram para deixar a velha, foram interrompidas por sua voz rachada e rouca: 

_Espere um pouco. Antes de ir, qual é o seu nome? 

_Brielle Donner... e esta é minha filha, Aria. 

_Então, Brielle Donner, se eu fosse você não contaria pra muita gente que falou comigo hoje. 

_Por que não? 

_Porque até poucos dias atrás eu era a bruxa da ópera. Não acho que esteja no seu interesse se aliar com o tipo de errado de gente_ a velha respondeu calmamente, mostrando sem hesitar a sua posição inferior. 

Reconhecendo o aviso da mulher como uma espécie de “obrigada”, Brielle deu um ligeiro sorriso. 

_Obrigada pelo aviso, mas acho que posso julgar sozinha quem é o tipo errado. Como já disse, tenho tendência a escutar apenas pessoas que saibam do que estão falando. E cá entre nós, bruxas, não dou a mínima para o que metade da gente aqui pensa de mim._levantou o queixo teimosamente e pôs a mão sobre a cabecinha de Aria _Se eu precisar realmente pegar um pouco da sua água emprestada, a quem devo chamar? 

Um lampejo de surpresa com a calma obstinação de Brielle passou pelo rosto enrugado da outra mulher antes que esta conseguisse responder:

_Ora, meu nome é Marie. _ murmurou enquanto a irlandesa fazia um aceno com a cabeça e mão, e saía pelo corredor. 

Deixando Marie para trás, Brielle conduziu Aria por um longo corredor de pedra, onde havia uma porta que levava diretamente à frente palco. Parando perto dessa porta, a irlandesa pôs o ouvido. Durante as últimas noites, quando voltava de quaisquer serviços que lhe mandassem fazer, havia esperado ver Meg voltando furtivamente para os dormitório da área do palco. Naturalmente, Brielle estava curiosa para saber o que a garota fazia de pé tão tarde da noite, mas não fazia a menor idéia quanto às atividades noturnas da loirinha.

Sem ouvir nada pela madeira da porta, recuou com um suspiro. Ia voltar aos dormitórios mais cedo que o normal para botar Aria na cama, e não esperava mais ver Meg aquela noite. Franzindo a testa quando um pouco de desapontamento em sua garganta, Brielle passou o balde para a outra mão. Tais sentimentos eram perigosos: implicavam envolvimento, que era a última coisa que queria. Não confiava nessas emoções nem em Meg. Que outra razão haveria para uma bailarina se aliar a uma reles faxineira, a menos que quisesse alguma coisa? 

_Provavelmente ela nem está por perto. Não estou ouvindo nada e com certeza é melhor não falar com tanta liberdade com alguém. Mesmo que me sinta tão sozinha... Vai passar._  Prestes a dar as costas à porta do teatro, Brielle sentiu um leve puxão em suas saias. Quando olhou para baixo e para a filha, ficou surpresa ao ver um sorriso maroto no rosto da criança. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que era tão engraçado, Aria abriu a porta e desapareceu por ela. Sorrindo para si mesma, Brielle seguiu a menininha.  _Tenho que tomar mais cuidado com as minhas expressões. Ela deve ter percebido que eu estava pensando em voltar por aqui._  

Percorrendo a imensidão do auditório escuro na ponta dos pés, Brielle recuou quando viu uma luz piscando no palco. Inclinou-se e segurou Aria pelo ombro antes que a menininha saísse correndo na sua frente, sem tirar os olhos cinza da figura rodopiante sobre o palco. Meg, no seu vestido branco de treinamento, estava de pé numa graciosa pose com uma perna erguida na altura do quadril. A loura ficou nessa posição durante vários segundos, antes de dar uma série de passinhos na ponta dos pés. 

Em silêncio, Brielle olhava a dançarina com grande interesse. Havia anos que não usava sapatilhas, e mesmo assim ainda conseguia lembrar a sensação de equilibrar-se habilidosamente na ponta dos pés. Só de pensar seus pés doíam.  _Quanto tempo faz? Uns dez anos. Sem dúvida eu não seria nem capaz de fazer a primeira posição._  

_E-Era assim q-que você d-d-dançava, Mamãe?

_Sim, muito tempo atrás, antes de conhecer seu pai. Mas nunca cheguei a me apresentar. Jamais gostei da idéia de ter tanta gente me olhando de uma vez só. É preciso ser muito boa e muito corajosa pra dançar pra outras pessoas.

  
Concordando sabiamente, como se soubesse tudo sobre medo do palco, Aria batucou a madeira da escova contra o queixo: 

_Você é c-corajosa, M-Mamãe. Você d-dançava quando Erik morava na nossa antiga c-casa. 

Arquejando ao som do nome dele, Brielle sentiu o sorriso sumir de seu rosto. Mais uma vez, ficava surpresa com a pontada da antiga dor que lhe torcia o estômago ao pensar em seu ex-amigo.  _Isto é ridículo. Por que não consigo esquecer aquele maldito? Será que fiz alguma coisa tão horrível que mereça ser castigada com esses incessantes pensamentos sobre aquele idiota egoísta?_  

_É, sim. Mas aí éramos todos amigos. É mais fácil fazer coisas com os amigos. _ pouco à vontade com o caminho que as perguntas de Aria estavam tomando, Brielle dirigiu-se rapidamente ao palco e esperou ao pé da escada pela filha. Conduzindo Aria à sua frente, subiu a escadinha e entrou devagar no palco. 

Chamou Meg pelo nome, antes de pisar no círculo de luz, para não assustá-la. Através de suas conversas anteriores, Brielle percebera que Meg se assustava facilmente.  _Claro que isso pode ser porque ela acredita em todas aquelas histórias de fantasmas que contam aqui. Ainda não entendo como ela pode ter certeza de os estranhos acontecimentos de um ano atrás foram causados por um homem e mesmo assim acreditar que há fantasmas neste lugar._  

Ao som da voz de Brielle, Meg virou-se de sopetão; seu corpo inteiro se tensionou antes que reconhecesse a irlandesa: 

_Meu Deus, Brielle, você quase me fez desmaiar de medo. Não devia chegar assim atrás das pessoas no escuro.

_Desculpe, não queria te assustar _ Brielle desculpou-se, pondo o balde e esfregão no chão _Mas o que está fazendo aqui sozinha? É isso que faz todas as noites? 

As bochechas de Meg ficaram encarnadas com a pergunta, e ela imediatamente olhou para o chão: 

_Gosto de fazer um pouco de treino extra depois que as outras moças estão deitadas. É mais tranqüilo a esta hora. 

Brielle cerrou as mãos sobre os quadris e ergueu as sobrancelhas para a moça: 

_Pra quê? Você já pratica bastante com sua mãe durante o dia.

Meg tirou os olhos do chão e fitou a irlandesa nos olhos com uma determinação que a irlandesa nunca havia visto antes: 

_Sim, e se eu treinar várias horas extras, serei muito melhor que as outras. Estou determinada a me tornar uma das prima ballerinas este ano, e além disso as pessoas esperam que eu seja especialmente talentosa porque minha mãe é tão famosa. 

_Nunca pensei assim._Brielle respondeu pensativa _Mas acho que é verdade. Deve ser estranho ser sempre comparada com a sua mãe. 

_Oh, não é só por causa de minha mãe. A maior parte dos meus amigos se foi agora, porque alcançaram coisas maiores e melhores. As pessoas parecem não me notar imediatamente, só isso. Quero me certificar de que precisem me dar um olhar a mais. 

Esquecendo sua promessa anterior de manter a distância, Brielle sorriu: 

_Você é uma dançarina maravilhosa, Meg. Qualquer um que menosprezar você não merece te conhecer, em primeiro lugar!_terminou apaixonadamente, inclinando-se para tocar Meg no ombro _Não precisa se matar com todo esse treinamento extra. 

A ferocidade no olhar de Meg diminuiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras bondosas. Lentamente, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

_É, mas aí não teríamos nos conhecido naquela noite. _disse rindo, quando Brielle recuou, embaraçada.

_Não seja boba. Sou apenas uma faxineira, afinal. Você estava com medo do escuro e precisava de companhia. 

_Vê! É por isso que gosto de falar com você! Você não acredita em tudo o que dizem. Você pensa sozinha. Sempre quis ter confiança como a sua.

Sem saber como responder, Brielle deu uma risadinha nervosa e rapidamente voltou para pegar o balde e o esfregão. Continuando a rir da vergonha dela, Meg enxugou uma gota de suor que lhe escorria pelo rosto. Enquanto olhava a irlandesa remexer

nos apetrechos de limpeza, seus olhos finalmente caíram na pequena forma de Aria, fora do círculo de luz. Com um gritinho deliciado, Meg correu até a criança e agachou-se na frente dela:

_Brielle, sua rata! Você nunca me disse que tinha uma filhinha!_ exclamou, mesmo enquanto mexia com Aria: _Você é tão bonitinha! Parece com a sua mãe, com esses lindos olhos cinza! 

Inicialmente tímida com aquela excitação inesperada, Aria agarrou a escova que ainda segurava contra seu simples vestido azul-marinho. Consultou a mãe com um olhar rápido, depois lentamente começou a relaxar e até sorriu um pouco para Meg:  
  


_Você é amiga da M-Mamãe? _perguntou devagar, tomando cuidado extra tanto com as palavras mais difíceis como para controlar sua gagueira na frente da estranha; seu francês era surpreendentemente inteligível para uma criança pequena. 

Falando automaticamente num tatibitate, Meg sorriu para a menina desconfiada:

_Oh, sim, sua mamãe me protege dos fantasmas de noite.

Aria lançou um olhar para a mãe, com uma expressão de incredulidade:

  
_V-Você é boba. F-Fantasmas não podem te f-fazer mal._riu, escondendo a boca com a mão, enquanto passava por Meg e corria para trás das saias da mãe_Ela é gozada como o tio Conner. A-Acha que eles d-deviam se c-casar? P-Porque ela é s-sua amiga.

Silenciando Aria rapidamente, Brielle deu um largo sorriso para Meg, na esperança de que a loura não tivesse ouvido o ultrajante comentário.

  
_Nossa, olhe a hora. Decididamente preciso levar esta mocinha pra cama. _ disse apressada, tapando a boquinha de Aria para impedi-la de dar mais sugestões.

Meg concordou vigorosamente e correu para apanhar o balde de Brielle, antes que esta o fizesse:

_Claro, em que eu estava pensando?_sacudiu o dedo para Aria com ar brincalhão e piscou: _Você é jovem demais pra ficar acordada até tão tarde. Quando conseguir dormir, já vai ser hora de acordar de novo. 

_Bem, eu não iria tão longe. Meu turno está só pela metade, então acho que não é tão tarde ainda. _ Brielle disse, pegando o esfregão.

Ignorando a resposta dela, Meg continuou a caminhar, balançando o balde na mão: 

_Brielle, você precisa me deixar apresentar Aria pras outras garotas. Elas adoram crianças, mas a maior parte delas aqui são moleques metidos e as mães deles são umas velhas rabugentas e fofoqueiras.

Seguindo Meg pelo lado esquerdo do palco, Brielle só pôde abanar a cabeça em silêncio, enquanto Aria dava uma risada:

_Que coisa horrível de se dizer, Meg. _murmurou, embora secretamente concordasse.

Virando-se com um movimento gracioso que impediu o balde de derramar, Meg torceu o nariz:

_Oh, você sabe que é verdade. Não estaria tão séria se não fosse! _ ela riu.

O trio estava prestes a sair da área do palco quando um estrondo alto partiu do outro lado. As três pularam com o som, Aria e Meg gritando como banshees durante vários segundos antes de ficarem em silêncio. Pondo uma mão calmante na cabecinha de Aria, Brielle virou a cabeça e fitou as trevas atrás delas. Uma série de contínuos "bumps" se seguiu, ecoando pelo teto lá em cima do auditório, depois parou.

Chegando mais perto de Brielle, Meg olhou em torno com cuidado, ficando inconscientemente de modo que Aria ficassem entre ela e a mãe. 

_O que você acha que foi isso? 

_Provavelmente algum pedaço do cenário caiu._ Brielle respondeu, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade com fria indiferença. Quando uma sinistra risada chegou até elas do outro lado do palco, não puderam mais negar que os barulhos eram inócuos ou acidentais _ Ou talvez não. 

_M-M-Mamãe, o-o-o que foi i-i-isso!_Aria gritou em inglês, o medo fechando-lhe a garganta e piorando sua gagueira a tal ponto que mal conseguia falar. 

As três se achegaram mais perto quando ouviram uma série de passinhos correndo na direção delas. Meg soltou um arquejo de susto quando duas garotas juniores do coro quase bateram nelas. As meninas, com os rostos brancos como osso, pararam quando reconheceram Meg. Lançaram um rápido olhar de desprezo para Brielle e voltaram a atenção para a primeira mulher:

_Meg, o fantasma está lá em cima! Você ouviu ele? Estava rindo de nós enquanto corríamos! Estávamos cuidando da nossa vida quando ele empurrou uma pilha de roupas velhas do segundo andar em cima de nós. Oh, Meg, não conte à sua mãe que ficamos fora até tão tarde. Ela vai nos castigar!_ implorou a mais jovem das duas, estendendo a mão para puxar a de Meg.

  
Contagiada pelo medo delas, Meg se virou para Brielle, a boca aberta e trêmula de terror:

  
_Brielle, temos que sair daqui!

  
Agarrando rápido o braço de Meg, Brielle impediu-a de disparar pelo corredor. As duas coristas se impacientaram com aquela demora e voaram pelo lado oposto do palco, o som de seus passos diminuindo na escuridão, deixando as outras para trás, à mercê da ira do fantasma. Meg puxou o braço em vão durante vários momentos, depois desistiu; seus olhos voltaram-se automaticamente para cima.

  
_Ainda está ouvindo alguma coisa? _murmurou, apoiando-se nervosamente num pé depois no outro, o couro macio de suas sapatilhas sussurrando no chão de madeira. Brielle apertou o braço de Meg e deu-lhe uma boa sacudida:

  
_Escute, Meg! Não há fantasma, você mesma disse! Você me falou que todos os acidentes foram causados por um homem.

  
Assustando-se até com os menores barulhos, Meg continuou a olhar para cima: 

_Brielle, temos que ir! _ choramingou, o medo em seu rosto transformando-se rapidamente em terror _Aquele homem está morto. Ele morreu depois do incêndio... agora é um fantasma de verdade! Por favor, Brielle, venha comigo.

  
Libertando finalmente o braço de Meg, Brielle virou o rosto e seguiu o olhar da outra moça até a escuridão lá em cima. Quaisquer dúvidas que transparecessem em seu rosto deram lugar a uma determinação feroz:

  
_Meg, se foi um homem no ano passado, por que não poderia ser outro homem agora? Um dos contra-regras pregando uma peça em todo mundo... _murmurou quase para si mesma enquanto se curvava e desatarrachava a cabeça do esfregão.

Um momento de silêncio se passou enquanto Meg via Brielle se erguer, empunhando o cabo do esfregão como uma clava.

_Que vai fazer com isso?

_Estou positivamente enjoada e cansada de quase morrer de susto sempre que tenho trabalho a fazer. Não tenho tempo pra continuar aturando essa besteira.

_Espere, Brielle! Não pode sair por aí sozinha! Volte comigo. Tudo estará normal de novo amanhã.

  
_Meg, quer por favor levar Aria de volta para o dormitório do pessoal da limpeza? Voltarei em alguns minutos. _Brielle replicou, apenas com um ligeiro tremor de hesitação em sua voz _Aria, vá com a amiga da mamãe agora.

  
_Eu n-n-não quero i-ir! Q-Quero i-ir com você!_ a menina uivou, mesmo quando Meg segurou-lhe a mão.

  
_Chh... eu já volto._Brielle disse, dando tapinhas na cabeça de Aria ao passar e dirigindo-se rapidamente aos fundos do palco_Fique aqui se não quiser voltar pro dormitório.

  
_Brielle, você está louca!_Meg sibilou na escuridão enquanto Brielle acenava antes de desaparecer atrás das cortinas. Remexendo-se pouco à vontade durante algum tempo, Meg fez uma careta preocupada, apurando os ouvidos para todos os sons. Olhou para a garotinha que agora a fitava e tentou sorrir para tranqüilizá-la:  
  
_Sua mamãe voltará daqui a pouquinho. Não se preocupe.

Com as palavras de Meg, o rostinho de Aria pareceu relaxar um pouco. Embora a criança ainda estivesse horrivelmente pálida, parecia mais à vontade. Enquanto as duas se olhavam ansiosamente, um sorriso se esboçou no rosto de Aria: 

_É, acho que o tio Conner ia gostar de você.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rindo silenciosamente para si mesmo, Erik agachou-se no segundo andar dos bastidores bem à direita do palco. Com uma das mãos agarradas ao corrimão à sua frente, o mascarado pôs a outra sobre o estômago, tremendo de riso. A credibilidade das pessoas que moravam e trabalhavam na ópera nunca deixava de ser engraçada. Uma travessura simples e inocente parecia sempre elevar seu ânimo, e sua dor de cabeça também havia desaparecido.

Embora sua intenção inicial tivesse sido perturbar de novo Brielle com suas apavorantes travessuras, ficara bastante decepcionado ao descobrir que não conseguia achá-la. Ela não estava nas áreas que costumavam lhe designar àquela hora da noite. No final, concluiu que era melhor não cruzar o caminho dela. Vê-la no estado em que ele estava poderia tê-lo feito cometer um erro desastroso. 

Em vez disso, voltara sua atenção para duas garotas do coro que acabavam de voltar de uma noitada. Ao empurrar uma pilha de fantasias do alto, mandara uma chuva de roupas sobre as duas. A reação delas fora mais divertida do que esperava. Embora nada naquela travessura lhes tivesse feito mal _ o que certamente ele não pretendia_, as duas haviam pulado tão dramaticamente que uma delas derrubou uma cadeira, fazendo barulho; a cena, no momento, fora tão cômica que ele havia até rido alto.

Agora espiava as garotas correndo pelo palco, seus gritos ecoando atrás delas. Ao chegarem à extremidade do palco, as duas encontraram outro grupo de caminhantes noturnas que ele não havia notado antes. As sombras do grupo se mexeram nervosamente durante vários instantes, vozes levantando-se e baixando enquanto as coristas contavam sua chocante história. Inclinando a cabeça sobre a grade, Erik sentiu um pouco das tensões abandonarem o seu corpo.  _Talvez agora eu possa ir dormir._

Segurando a capa com a mão para não pisar nela, Erik abriu os olhos e preparou-se para levantar quando um estalo atrás dele chamou sua atenção. Com um rápido movimento, mais por instinto que por qualquer outra coisa, puxou o capuz sobre a cabeça. Virando ligeiramente o rosto para ver a causa do ruído, o mascarado se congelou quando uma voz familiar soou ameaçadoramente por trás de seu ombro esquerdo: 

_Se se mexer mais um maldito centímetro, eu racho a sua cabeça como se fosse um melão maduro.  
  
---


	41. Confronto

Se se mexer mais um maldito centímetro, eu racho a sua cabeça como se fosse um melão maduro. _Brielle sibilou nas trevas, seu francês falhando ligeiramente enquanto lutava para controlar o tom de voz.

  
O homem, que estava agachado, caiu de costas ao som da sua voz, abanando os braços na tentativa de manter o equilíbrio. Assustada com o movimento súbito, Brielle soltou um grito agudo e cambaleou, recuando, para sair do caminho. Ao prender uma dobra de sua longa saia com o calcanhar, a irlandesa tropeçou na própria roupa e caiu, o cabo de esfregão caindo de suas mãos apenas para quicar ruidosamente contra os tacos de madeira a alguns metros de distância. Sentando-se rapidamente, viu, antes de sair de seu torpor, o homem misterioso debater-se a apenas alguns centímetros dela, embaraçado em sua própria capa. Inclinando-se para o lado, Brielle recuperou sua arma improvisada e usou-a para se levantar rapidamente.

  
Endireitando-se quase ao mesmo tempo e praguejando, a figura encapuzada virou-se de repente e fitou Brielle, que recuou um passo. O capuz pendia sobre sua cabeça, deixando o rosto nas sombras, exceto pela ponta de seu queixo maciço. Um dos olhos dele emitiu um brilho surpreendentemente azul debaixo das dobras do capuz, enquanto ele segurava a arma nas mãos trêmulas dela. Não parecia nada preocupado com a aparência pouco assustadora dela, nem seu estabanamento anterior afetava agora seus movimentos cautelosos.

  
Sem uma palavra, o vulto se levantou, o tempo todo fitando o rosto de Brielle. Ela podia sentir seu olhar como um toque escaldante em sua face, e podia sentir o perigo nos olhos dele mesmo que não lhe visse o rosto. Enquanto o homem se erguia em toda a sua estatura, Brielle sentiu o queixo cair, pois o vulto escuro era que ela tão tentara acertar na cabeça era muito mais alto que imaginara. Fitando o interior do capuz negro do homem, aonde deveria estar o seu rosto, procurou por feições reconhecíveis, nada achando além de sombras e aqueles olhos penetrantes e luminosos.

  
Agarrando-se ainda mais ao humilde cabo em suas mãos, sua única proteção, a irlandesa deu outro passo rápido para trás. O próprio Diabo não a teria assustado mais naquele momento do que aquele vulto sem rosto.

  
_Já lhe disse pra ficar onde está. _entoou ameaçadoramente, embora estivesse longe de sentir a ferocidade que aparentava.

  
O homem respirou fundo, quase como se suspirasse com a insolência dela. O som sibilante saindo do cavernoso espaço sob o capuz criou um efeito sinistro.

  
_Ofendi-a de alguma forma, Madame, para me ameaçar assim?_ uma voz macia e rouca indagou polidamente, sua réplica educada completamente em desacordo com o aspecto diabólico do homem. As palavras “gentis” apenas serviram para acentuar a dureza de seu tom de voz.

Brielle abriu a boca para responder, mas suas palavras ficaram presas na garganta, impedindo-a de falar. Durante alguns segundos, a voz do estranho parecera-lhe familiar. Apesar do tom rouco e desigual, achava ter ouvido alguma coisa reconhecível. E de repente Brielle foi inundada por uma onda após outra da sensação de que, de algum modo conhecia aquele homem. Suas feições estavam cuidadosamente escondidas, mas reconhecia sua silhueta e a maneira orgulhosa como ele erguia os ombros; ambos os detalhes fizeram soar os sininhos em sua cabeça.  _Será que conheço ele? Não pode ser._

  
Baixando o cabo do esfregão, Brielle sentia sua testa se enrugar, enquanto tentava entender o porquê daquela estanha sensação de déja-vu.

_Que está fazendo na Ópera? Você não está vestido como um contra-regra. Não gostamos de estranhos vagando aqui tarde da noite.

  
Um longo silêncio seguiu suas perguntas enquanto o homem virava a cabeça e olhava para a direita por um momento. Ele remexeu-se ligeiramente antes de voltar sua atenção para Brielle: 

_Porque eu estaria inclinado a responder as perguntas de uma faxineira comum? _replicou, a correção de suas palavras eclipsada pela raiva em sua voz.

  
Com um aceno de mão, o homem misterioso deu as costas a Brielle e tomou um passo à direita, na direção do corredor, obviamente ansioso para se livrar dela. Esticando os lábios, a irlandesa sentiu uma bola de fúria crescer dentro dela. Ainda não se acostumara com a forma degradante como a maioria das pessoas a tratava ali. Com a crista instintivamente erguida, avançou e espetou o cabo no peito do homem, impedindo a sua saída.

  
_O senhor fala bem demais para um trabalhador daqui. Mas nenhum patrono bem-nascido marcaria um encontro na Ópera a esta hora da noite. A maioria tem quartos de hotéis para entreter as suas amantes. Não se leva muito tempo pra aprender as regras de discreção por aqui._ disse com frieza, sentindo-se estranhamente refrescada pela raiva ardente que corria em seu sangue. Era bom poder manifestar seu gênio de novo.

  
_Por que está me aborrecendo com essa bobagem inútil?

  
_Minha idéia, sir, é que já que o senhor não porta as características normais de alguém da alta sociedade, então provavelmente é tão comum quanto eu.

  
Quando a figura encapuzada recuou e tentou fazer uma rápida retirada na direção oposta, a irlandesa o seguiu. O homem abafou um rosnado, mas Brielle não cedeu. Caçando o vulto com a tenacidade de um buldogue, colocou-se no caminho dele pela terceira vez: 

_Não terminei! Eu ia dizer que, já que o senhor é tão comum quanto eu, não terei escrúpulos de entregá-lo à polícia se continuar a aterrorizar o pessoal todas as noites! A brincadeira está no fim. Já se divertiu; agora é hora de ir embora. Com certeza, o senhor deve ter alguma coisa pra fazer na Ópera que o mantenha ocupado o bastante pra deixar os outros em paz.

  
Aquietando-se, o homem baixou a cabeça defensivamente, seus ombros enquanto a tensão surgia em seu corpo:

  
_Não faço a menor idéia do que está falando.

  
_Não? Não ouviu falar do fantasma daqui? Nem das peças pregadas nas pessoas?

  
_Não.

  
_Então não pode ter visto alguém andando pelo escuro nesta área? Porque parece que o fantasma jogou uma pilha de roupas velhas em cima de duas coristas.

  
_Absolutamente não.

  
Brielle inspirou, apertando os lábios com irritação. A ansiedade que havia sentido há poucos minutos atrás começou a sumir à medida que as histórias sobre fantasmas e estranhos acontecimentos desfilavam em sua cabeça, seus medos dissolvendo-se magicamente no calor da raiva: 

_Então é apenas uma coincidência que o senhor esteja aqui, acima do lugar exato aonde as garotas levaram o susto?

  
Quando sua última pergunta foi respondida com silêncio gelado, a irlandesa bateu com o pé no chão: 

_Quão idiota você acha que eu sou? Sei que foi você, seja lá quem for. Agora estou lhe dizendo que pare com toda essa tolice imediatamente. 

_Por quê? Está com medo de perder a sua maldita segurança? De que você pode não ser tão valente quanto está fingindo que é?

  
Dando um passo rápido para a frente, Brielle cutucou o peito do homem: 

_Não, seu canalha. Minha filha de quatro anos estava comigo durante o meu trabalho desta noite. Quando você empurrou aquele lixo sobre as garotas, quase a matou de susto. Ela é pouco mais que um bebê... e juro que se isso a fizer ter pesadelos vou caçar você e castrá-lo pelos problemas que me causar.

  
Um som incrédulo saiu de baixo do capuz e Brielle sentiu de novo aqueles olhos ardentes se voltarem para o rosto dela, enquanto o homem empurrava o cabo de esfregão:

_Não sabia que você estava aqui... quanto mais que Ar... que uma criança estava presente.

  
_A falta desse conhecimento não é desculpa, senhor. E a sua ignorância não muda os seus atos, pois parece que está confessando o crime.

  
_E o que sabe você sobre crime? O pior que aconteceu aqui foi um barulho mais alto ou uma sombra furtiva.

  
_Ou um candelabro sendo jogado sobre as cabeças de uma multidão inocente? E quanto a isso?_mais uma vez o silêncio respondeu à sua pergunta, uma reação que ela já começava a esperar quando ele não queria responder_Gostaria de me perguntar como eu sei disso? Sei que o homem que fingiu ser um fantasma o ano passado quase se tornou um assassino em massa. Sei que as pessoas daqui ainda o temem a ponto de ficarem histéricas cada vez que um castiçal cai. Que direito você tem de explorar esse medo? Se isso não é crime eu não sei o que é!  
  


_Dizem que o causador dessas coisas está morto agora, então ninguém precisa temer uma repetição dos acontecimentos do ano passado. Foram claramente a obra de um louco. Minhas ações não podem de modo algum ser comparadas com...

_Não importa. Você usou as lembranças deles em sua vantagem. Está usando o medo instigado neles para seus próprios propósitos!  
  


_E se eu lhe disser que pretendo continuar a fazer o que eu quiser, não importa o que você diga?

_Então não terei problema em ir a polícia e avisá-los sobre nosso problema com fantasmas. Não permitirei que nem você ou outro homem vivo ensine minha filha a ter medo em seu novo lar. _erguendo a mão para disfarçar o tremor em sua voz, recuou_Não permitirei. _Não... minha filha nunca aprenderá a temer a retribuição de um homem. Não como tive de aprender. Me certificarei disso._

  
_Não creio que ir à polícia esteja em seu interesse._ o homem sussurrou, uma ponta de jovialidade dando um toque sinistro à sua voz.

  
_Que quer dizer?_Brielle inquiriu um tanto asperamente.

  
_Você veio até aqui por um motivo, não veio? Quer realmente que a polícia saiba aonde trabalha?_parou de falar e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, vendo a expressão dela mudar de incredulidade para horror.

  
_Porque, sabe, uma jovem lady foge para a ópera por duas razões específicas. Ou ela cometeu um crime e está se mantendo incógnita, ou ela está fugindo do marido... ou pai... ou qualquer outro parente masculino. Porque se não estivesse se escondendo de alguma coisa, então estaria no mundo lá fora, sob os cuidados de sua família.

  
_Não faço idéia do que está falando. Digo, o senhor nem me conhece. Nunca ouvi a sua voz antes. _ela afirmou, ficando mais alarmada a cada informação que aquele homem misterioso casualmente lhe dava. Era quase como se ele soubesse mais do que deixava transparecer.

  
_E imagino que seus “parentes masculinos” pagariam muito para saber por onde você andou._ele continuou, erguendo a mão enluvada até quase roçar uma mecha solta do cabelo dela. O branco da camisa do homem brilhou no escuro quando a capa caiu para trás, mostrando o resto da sua roupa _O que fez com seu lindo cabelo, madame?_murmurou com suavidade, sua voz estranhamente musical tecendo uma teia hipnótica ao redor da mente dela.  _Bendita Mary, ele tem a voz de uma sereia. Gah! O que estou pensando? É um patife nojento, sujo... pare de pensar em sua voz._

Recuando violentamente dos dedos suspensos do homem, Brielle deu-lhe um tapa na mão, expulsando-a de seu espaço pessoal. Lutando por ar como um peixe fora da água, a mulher empurrou as mechas soltas da peruca por cima do ombro. Embora o vulto embuçado não a houvesse tocado na verdade, Brielle sentia como se um choque elétrico houvesse lhe atravessado dolorosamente a alma, bem no ponto onde os dedos dele haviam quase roçado.

  
_O que sabe sobre o meu cabelo, sir?Você é um estranho pra mim!_ inquiriu, repelindo o blefe do homem com o máximo de vigor possível. _Ao menos espero que seja um blefe._  
  


_Costumava ser branco._ ele disse com um sorriso mau.

  
Paralisada de choque, Brielle fitou-o de boca aberta, o terror apertando-lhe a garganta.

  
_Como sabe disso, sir?_ conseguiu murmurar pelos lábios entorpecidos.

  
_Já vi você antes. Tenho boa memória. Você esteve aqui o ano passado... xeretando, acredito. Donovan era seu nome... não Donner._houve uma pequena pausa enquanto o homem ajeitava uma das luvas _Diga-me, Donovan não é o nome daquela rica família estrangeira? Esse nome esteve recentemente nos jornais. Parece que a jovem noiva de Lorde Donovan desapareceu. Agora, quanto você acha que valeria para os interessados?

  
Arrepios percorreram-na da cabeça aos pés quando o estranho mencionou Andrew com um sorriso na voz.

_Seu desgraçado, como se atreve a me ameaçar com..._ Brielle avançou para o homem com fúria em seus olhos cinzentos, mas antes que pudesse terminar, ele ergueu a mão aberta ao nível dos olhos num movimento rápido, cortando-lhe a frase.

Recuando com aquele movimento súbito, Brielle desviou a cabeça como se esperasse que ele fosse esbofeteá-la. A simples menção de seu ex-noivo teve o poder de mudar seu comportamento, plantando a semente da insegurança em sua cabeça. Por meio segundo, foi-se a jovem dama de vontade forte que havia se aventurado nas trevas para enfrentar um fantasma; em seu lugar agora estava uma menina aterrorizada de olhos arregalados. Imagens demasiado claras de seu próprio rosto machucado vieram à sua mente, lembrando-a porque havia partido, lembrando-a das semanas de confinamento e terror que havia passado antes de ganhar sua liberdade. Arriscando um olhar sob os cílios, Brielle aprumou-se um pouco quando percebeu que o homem não pretendia bater nela. Ele só estava arrumando o capuz.

  
Pousando a ponta do esfregão no chão, Brielle usou o cabo para se manter de pé, quando seus joelhos cederam sob ela.  _Controle-se... fique calma... fique calma..._

  
_Diga-me imediatamente quais são as suas intenções! O senhor zomba de coisas que não compreende.

  
_Não... nãonãonão. Está tudo errado. Acabamos de nos ajeitar aqui. Eu tive tanto cuidado... estava certa de que ninguém me reconheceria! Mudei minha aparência... mudei de nome... arrumei um trabalho num lugar onde sabia que Andrew jamais me encontraria... NÃO..._  Brielle finalmente compreendeu os sinais de perigo que a haviam invadido quando encontrara o estranho. Não era ameaça de violência física que sentia, mas alguma coisa muito pior. Ele conhecia o seu segredo... e não teria problemas em partilhá-lo com alguém disposto a ouvir.

  
_Por que eu deveria lhe oferecer informações se você estava tão pronta a me entregar às autoridades? _zombou o homem misterioso _Seria tão fácil começar um boato... tão fácil dizer ao seu amado aonde você está. Embora eu não saiba se ele vai querê-la agora... que fez para merecer esses machucados? Deve ter sido horrível, sem dúvida. Ora, você deve ter partilhado seus carinhos com muitos dos criados.

  
Confusão apossou-se do rosto de Brielle enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.  _Tenho que sair daqui... teremos de ir embora... posso achar outro emprego... eu posso... mas temos que ir embora..._ Sem tirar os olhos do chão, a irlandesa virou-se e disparou pelo corredor, deixando cair o cabo em pânico. O som de passos pesados imediatamente a seguiu, ficando mais forte enquanto seu perseguidor rapidamente a alcançava. No momento em que achou que o homem estivesse em seus calcanhares, o som parou de repente, deixando-a apenas com os ecos de sua própria respiração.

  
Levando a mão ao estômago, Brielle diminuiu o passo e olhou por cima do ombro. Não vendo ninguém atrás dela, parou, amedrontada. Com os olhos saltando de uma sombra a outra, não podia ver nenhum movimento, exceto um ligeiro ondular da teia de cordas e roldanas suspensa sobre a passarela. Um suspiro aliviado passou por seus lábios ao virar a cabeça para olhar de novo em frente. Sem aviso, um grande vulto negro despencou lá de cima, aterrisando a centímetros dela. Brielle recuou e deu um grito quando a sombra endireitou-se, tomando a forma de seu homem misterioso.

  
_Eu não terminei._o homem entoou ameaçadoramente.

  
_Então por favor, senhor, diga-me o que quer. Não tenho muito dinheiro para comprar seu silêncio... mas lhe imploro mesmo assim. Se eles nos achar vai tirar minha filha de mim. Minha vida será arruinada!

  
_Então talvez você mereça a ruína._ele replicou friamente.

  
_Somente Deus sabe o que cada um de nós merece por nossos crimes._Brielle murmurou, enquanto uma lágrima se libertava de seu controle e descia pela face direita. 

Ao ver a lágrima no rosto dela, o homem olhou para o lado: 

_Pare de choramingar. Acabo de perceber que é melhor para mim guardar o que sei.

  
Fungando ligeiramente, Brielle ergueu os olhos, surpresa com aquela afirmação. Os eventos mais recentes em sua vida a haviam ensinado a não esperar bondade dos outros. Na verdade, começava a perceber que os seres humanos, em geral, eram criaturas mesquinhas e egoístas, mais interessadas no seu próprio bem-estar que em qualquer outra coisa. Por isso não foi de admirar que sua surpresa transformou-se em desconfiança:

  
_Do que está falando?

  
_O que sei com certeza valeria uma pequena fortuna... no entanto, se eu revelasse o seu segredo, você denunciaria minhas atividades noturnas na primeira oportunidade.

  
_Sim, faria isso mesmo, seu macaco de duas caras!_Brielle replicou, enxugando a umidade do rosto. Um certo alívio a invadia ao perceber a inteira implicação do que o homem sugeria.  _É tão óbvio... Deus, ele me assustou tanto que nem percebi! Se eu falar dele ele fala de mim... e vice-versa..._

  
Concordando, como se não estivesse surpreso com a impertinência dela, o vulto embuçado deu indiferentemente de ombros: 

_Parece, Madame, que temos um impasse. Uma trégua,se quiser.

  
_Eu não iria tão longe, seu degenerado desprezível. _Brielle cuspiu antes de se lembrar que não deveria insultar o homem com o qual agora pisava em terreno perigoso.

Inclinando-se com um floreio da capa, ele riu alto:

_Ora, obrigado.

  
_Me repugna a idéia de ficar quieta enquanto você apavora as pessoas, mas se insiste em continuar vivendo da lenda do Fantasma, deve me prometer que não vai machucar ninguém! Não importa o quanto sabe sobre mim, direi a todo mundo o que está acontecendo no instante em que alguém se ferir.

Com um pesado suspiro, o homem virou a cabeça e espiou por cima do ombro:

  
_Você com certeza tem muita coragem para continuar fazendo exigências quando não tem com o que barganhar.

_Isso não foi uma resposta.

  
_Não tenho que dizer nada. Eu poderia fazer uma chacina e não seria da sua conta.

  
_Oh, mas agora é da minha conta. Como sei o que está fazendo, serei igualmente culpada pelos crimes que você cometer. Ficarei de olho em quaisquer travessuras que possam ir além do que você chama de “divertido”.

  
Essa partícula de informação não foi bem recebida pelo embuçado. Um profundo rosnado saiu de baixo do capuz, tornando evidente o desprazer do homem pela interferência de Brielle.

  
_Maldita seja, mulher idiota..._ o estranho sibilou, pondo a mão no passadiço atrás dele. Sentindo que estava em vantagem, Brielle abriu de novo a boca, mas calou-se de novo quando o homem lhe deu as costas.

  
_Ei, espere um pouco... _começou, apenas para ser interrompida quando o homem saltou por cima do corrimão de madeira para o chão lá embaixo. Correndo até o ponto onde ele saltara, a irlandesa procurou nas trevas abaixo o vulto inconfundível. Não achando nada, deu um soco no corrimão.

  
_Ei! Não esqueça que estou de olho em você!_ gritou para a escuridão.

  
Apoiando-se no corrimão com os cotovelos, soltou o ar dos pulmões, tentando expelir um pouco da sua tensão.  _Bom, não é tão ruim quanto imaginei. Meu disfarce acabou, é claro... mas no momento ele não pode usá-lo contra mim. Ao menos isso é uma boa notícia. Aria e eu podemos continuar a viver aqui sem nos preocuparmos. Ao menos enquanto eu mantiver a trégua._ Repuxando ligeiramente os lábios, tamborilou o dedo no rosto.  _Sim, equilíbrio é uma benção... mas Deus ajuda àqueles que ajudam a si mesmos. Talvez eu possa melhorar minha posição se desequilibrar um pouco a balança para o meu lado. No momento, só conheço a voz do homem... e o que ele vai fazer. Não conseguiria identificar o rosto dele... mas se eu descobrir seu nome ou com quem ele se parece, ficarei em vantagem._

  
Sorrindo com a idéia, Brielle se ergueu e limpou as mãos no avental. Cantarolando para si mesma, saiu andando pelo escuro, confiante de que embora seu segredo estivesse perdido, agora tinha um plano para virar a situação a seu favor.

_Ele vai se arrepender por deixar tão preocupada... vou fazer da sua vida um pesadelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma semana de madrugadas passou rapidamente para Brielle enquanto ela calmamente abria seu caminho na Ópera, aceitando todos os serviços que lhe davam sem reclamar e oferecendo-se para os trabalhos que ninguém mais queria. A irlandesa se adaptava à sua nova vida com um recente propósito. Ao oferecer seus serviços com certa regularidade, ia propositalmente se tornando indispensável a Madame Dubois e aos outros membros de limpeza da Ópera. Embora as outras faxineiras ainda cochichassem pelas suas costas, a irlandesa subia rapidamente a escada social. Estava determinada a não permanecer para sempre uma simples faxineira.

Sem estranhas ocorrências que diferenciassem um dia dos outros, o Ano Novo se passou sem Brielle notar. Só percebeu a passagem do ano quando Meg mencionou-o de passagem uma noite, depois do seu treino. O tempo se passava de forma diferente na Ópera, os dias iam sem que se percebesse. Especialmente agora, já que as horas gastas no trabalho representavam apenas uma fração do que ocupava seus pensamentos. Agora tinha o mistério do “Fantasma da Ópera” para desvendar e “amigos” com quem conversar.

  
Sentada no chão de pernas cruzadas, riu satisfeita Meg saltar no palco, o treino daquela noite recém-começando. Há muito havia parado de resistir às ofertas de amizade da garota. Havia algo na risada contagiante de Meg e em seu comportamento exuberante que tornava difícil manter-se em guarda por muito tempo.

  
_Meg, conhece algum contra-regra que tenha 1 metro e 82 de altura? Que fale muito bem? _ indagou, tomando o cuidado de manter seu tom de voz neutro.

  
Equilibrando-se num pé com a outra perna erguida atrás, Meg considerou a pergunta por vários instantes:

  
_Não, quase todos os homens aqui são baixos e estúpidos. Por quê? Está de olho em alguém, Brielle?_ a loura indagou com um sorriso.

  
_Droga. Então ele não é um contra-regra._  Abanando a cabeça com uma risada, refutou a pergunta:

  
_Não! É só nisso que vocês pensam? Homens? Tenho coisas melhores pra fazer com o meu tempo.

  
Meg ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e revirou os olhos:

  
_Ora, por favor... não vai me dizer que não nota todos os rapazes bonitões que vivem tentando cortejar as bailarinas e coristas.

  
_Nem um pouco. Parecem todos iguais pra mim. Nenhum deles tem algo que seja ao menos intrigante.

  
_Oh, eu acho que são todos maravilhosos. _ Meg replicou sonhadora, seus grandes olhos castanhos suavizando-se com o pensamento _Desde que eu era garotinha sonho com um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante que apareça pra casar comigo e me levar com ele em suas aventuras. A Ópera é um bom lugar, eu acho... mas sempre quis ver lugares distantes e me apaixonar loucamente.

  
_Por favor, Meg, você não pode depender de um homem para realizar seus desejos, especialmente desses garotos ricos que aparecem aqui. Todos eles só têm uma coisa em mente, e juntos não formam um cérebro completo. Se você quer conhecer o mundo, vá e veja.

  
Meg parou de repente e olhou para Brielle, sacudindo os ombros de riso:

  
_Você diz as coisas mais chocantes às vezes, Brielle. Imagine... eu fugindo pra correr mundo sozinha. Minha mãe morreria! Mas seria estranhamente excitante.

_Claro que seria! Fora com os homens e com todos os seus vícios!_ Brielle disse, erguendo o punho.

Segurando o estômago para controlar as gargalhadas que tomavam conta dela, Meg cambaleou e sentou-se junto à irlandesa.

_Você precisa pedir a Madame Dubois para deixá-la trabalhar de manhã, Brielle. Você é engraçada demais pra eu guardar só pra mim. As meninas já se apaixonaram pela Aria. Acham que ela é um amor. Por isso, naturalmente elas precisam conhecer você. Contei pra todas elas como você se meteu no escuro, de arma na mão, atrás do Fantasma quando ele derrubou aquelas roupas em cima das coristas.

_Oh, Meg, você não contou isso! Vão começar a achar que eu sou uma selvagem. Eu me preocupo em deixar Aria seguir você o dia inteiro enquanto durmo, só que ela se recusa a passar o tempo com as outras crianças. Ela não fica estorvando as pessoas, fica?

  
_Oh, não. Eu fico de olho nela. E elas a adoram! Até minha mãe às vezes a pega no colo e carrega apoiada no quadril. E ela geralmente detesta crianças pequenas. 

_Estou contente que ela tenha achado algo pra passar o tempo. As outras crianças sempre riem dela... e descobri que, em vez de aturá-las, Aria andava passeando sozinha pela Ópera. Quase morri do coração quando soube disso... é fácil se perder neste lugar.

_Bem, não se preocupe, minha amiga! É um prazer tê-la por perto._Meg disse, inclinando-se para dar uma palmadinha brincalhona no braço de Brielle.

  
Evitando o gesto da outra, Brielle pegou-se abafando uma risada com a mão:

  
_Oh, Meg. Você é louca de achar que as pessoas não te notam. Acho que você é umas das pessoas mais interessantes deste lugar. Algum dia, um pobre coitado vai aparecer aqui e você roubará o coração dele.

_Achei que você não acreditasse no amor. Não me disse outro dia que achava que amor fosse um... um... como era mesmo?

_O amor é um truque biológico, um acidente químico no cérebro que nubla o pensamento racional e estraga o bom senso._Brielle disse inexpressivamente, com uma certa amargura repuxando os cantos de sua boca _Por que mais você acha que as mulheres suportam os homens? Mas pra você abrirei uma exceção. Se alguém encontrará um romance, tenho certeza de que será você. 

_É gentil da sua parte, mas sinto que nós duas viveremos felizes sempre! _Meg gritou entusiasmada, pondo-se de pé e deslizando pelo palco.

  
_Se você diz._Brielle replicou, sentindo-se estranhamente em paz apesar do turbilhão de acontecimentos recentes.

_Felizes para sempre? Talvez não seja tão impossível quanto parecia. Vou continuar trabalhando duro e conseguirei ir subindo de posto. Farei o meu próprio caminho. Mas primeiro tenho que descobrir quem era aquele homem. Se eu falar com todos os homens que trabalham aqui, eu o encontrarei. E assim que ouvir a voz dele, o terei em minhas mãos._

_As coisas estão decididamente melhorando._  
  
---


	42. O Homem Por Trás do Fantasma

O vento de inverno soprava, selvagem e frio, sobre as clarabóias da Opera Populaire, castigando as feições expostas de Erik como uma centena de facas minúsculas enquanto na distância. Pestanejando contra a umidade involuntária que se formava em seus olhos, o mascarado encolheu os ombros. Tão preocupado estava, nas profundezas geladas de seus próprios pensamentos, que mal sentia o ar gelado e a dor crescente, exceto quando o vento abria as dobras de sua capa.

  
Desde a noite em que ele e Brielle haviam se encontrado frente a frente, o mascarado não conseguia pensar em mais nada. A cena daqueles poucos minutos se repetia interminavelmente na sua cabeça, enquanto analisava e criticava cada palavra e gesto. Não levara muito tempo para se envergonhar de suas próprias ações. A situação lhe dera a oportunidade de expressar todo o seu rancor contra ela, de censurar abertamente a maldita mulher e finalmente se livrar da pena que sentia dela. E mesmo assim, permitira que esse momento escorregasse por seus dedos.

  
Ao invés de enfrentá-la como um homem, puxara o capuz sobre a cabeça e alterara a voz, afim de que ficasse impossível para ela reconhecê-lo nas sombras. De início, Erik considerara esses atos revoltantemente covardes, mas, examinando-os agora, percebia que talvez fosse melhor assim. No instante em que a ouvir gritar atrás dele, um calafrio de medo lhe percorrera o estômago, deixando-o quase doente e fazendo-o esquecer quaisquer atos de coragem que pudesse ter cometido. E, para fugir à ansiedade crescendo dentro dele, envolvera-se no manto protetor e familiar do Fantasma, tirando conforto e confiança da aura mística do personagem que criara há tanto tempo. Fora somente fingindo ser alguém que não ele que conseguira falar com ela daquele jeito, quase com calma, sabia disso agora.  _De longe, é melhor assim. É menos perigoso._

  
Abanando a cabeça, Erik fechou os olhos contra o vento causticante, finalmente sentindo as lufadas árticas enquanto deixava suas meditações. Com movimentos lentos, limpou um pouco da neve acumulada sobre seus ombros e levantou-se. Friccionando as pernas entorpecidas, permitiu que seu olhar varresse a cidade lá embaixo. Irritado com a vista de tanta gente apressada lá embaixo, parou de massagear os membros e deu um passo para inclinar-se sobre a borda do terraço, estreitando os olhos enquanto assistia homens e mulheres prosseguindo suas rotinas diárias.  _Não devia ter subido aqui. Sempre me deixa de mau humor. Ver a cidade se movendo lá embaixo... eles nem sabem a sorte que têm._

  
Com seu ânimo caindo rapidamente, inclinou-se mais, apoiando os ombros no peitoril de pedra gelada. Enquanto o vento lhe despenteava o cabelo, passou um dedo enluvado pela curva de sua máscara, voltando seus pensamentos para a presença de Brielle na Ópera pela centésima vez naquele dia.  _Claro que aquela mulher não consegue me deixar em paz. Ela anda fazendo perguntas demais... Não posso ir a lugar algum sem encontrá-la xeretando. É pior que um maldito cão de caça..._

_Mas que diabo devo fazer com ela? Ela sabe o bastante para se certificar de que eu pare de incomodá-la. _disse em voz alta, apertando os lábios com irritação. Rosnando, bateu o punho na pedra fria _Não devia ter deixado que ela viesse de fininho atrás de mim. Que erro estúpido. Mas de novo parece que fui contaminado pela estupidez... ultimamente tudo que eu faço é idiotice. Afinal, o que há comigo, que quando tive a chance de fazê-la espernear, eu recuei... até tive pena dela? Alguma coisa no rosto dela aquele momento quebrou a minha resolução. Maldita! Foi quase como se ela estivesse esperando que eu a atacasse.

Furioso consigo mesmo por cada porção de piedade traiçoeira que sentia, Erik passou o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Remexendo-se ligeiramente, franziu a testa ao sentir alguma coisa espetar suas costelas. Afastando-se do parapeito de pedra, olhou irritado para um dos bolsos do colete. Num movimento rápido, enfiou os dedos no bolso ofensivo, pescando uma longa corrente de prata com a ponta do indicador.  _Que é isso?_ Agora curioso para identificar o objeto, Erik deu um puxão na corrente; a surpresa ensombreceu-lhe o rosto ao reconhecer o emblema.

  
A imagem de São Judas brilhava para ele, enquanto o vento fazia rodar o disco a alguns centímetros de seus olhos. Havia encontrado o presente que Brielle lhe dera no dia de seu falso aniversário. Um vestígio de sorriso brincou nos cantos de sua boca enquanto lembrava o momento em que ela lhe dera aquilo.  _Ela me disse que considerava apropriado, já que São Judas é o santo patrono das causas perdidas... Ela riu quando disse isso... brincando comigo... Deus, eu adorava o jeito como os olhos dela acendiam sempre que ria._

  
_Tinha certeza de que havia perdido isto. _disse, com uma ponta de admiração confusa _Estranho, não me lembro de senti-lo em meu bolso antes. Claro que não uso este colete desde então... mas..._ a expressão de Erik começou a ficar sombria.  _Pare de ser tolo... Essas lembranças são falsas... você SABE disso._

Juntando a corrente na palma da mão, fechou devagar os dedos sobre o rosto benevolente do santo, apertando o colar com o punho fechado. Enquanto o couro da sua luva rangia com a tensão, uma coisa ocorreu ao mascarado:  _Eu deveria saber. Deixar um estranho participar do aniversário de sua filha...ha... fui tolo de não questionar os motivos dela, então.Mas aprendi a minha lição, como sempre aprendo._

Atirando o punho para trás, Erik moveu-se para atirar o símbolo de sua desilusão por cima do parapeito, mas no último momento alguma coisa deteve sua mão. Tremendo com o esforço para se livrar do colar, ficou parado no meio do ato. Mas, por mais que lutasse, mais difícil se tornava qualquer tipo de movimento. Lembranças desfilavam incontidas por sua mente. Fechando os olhos, Erik relembrou o rosto corado e sorridente de Brielle quando ela o convidara para dançar todos aqueles meses atrás, e os olhos tímidos de Aria sorrindo para ele, apesar de suas estranhezas. Até um relance da fácil aceitação e bom humor de Conner emergiu das profundezas de sua memória. Enquanto empurrava as lembranças de volta aos porões de sua mente, Erik lentamente baixou o punho para o lado. Sabia que não conseguiria atirar fora o medalhão nem as lembranças, com a facilidade que havia imaginado. E sua luta para fazer isso acabara de começar.

Suspirando pesadamente, Erik se aprumou e afastou-se da borda do terraço, mas se virou e voltou. Sentindo-se inquieto, esfregou as mãos nervosamente.

_Brielle é esperta... esperta demais para não acabar descobrindo os meus hábitos... a maneira como passeio pela Ópera. Quando isso acontecer, ela se tornará mais que um incômodo. _chutou a base de uma estátua e fez uma careta quando a dor acertou seu pé já quase congelado. Praguejando fluentemente em várias línguas, Erik saltitou pela superfície do terraço.

_Inferno e danação! Controle seu temperamento. Está tudo bem._desceu o pé com cuidado até o chão, apoiou cautelosamente o peso no apêndice dolorido e marchou até a porta para voltar à Ópera _Jamais encontrei outra pessoa que pudesse me igualar quanto à ilusão e engano. Ninguém jamais descobriu todos os segredos do Fantasma, e aqui eu sou o Fantasma mais do que nunca. Não sei porque tenho tantos problemas em voltar ao meu antigo eu. Afinal, fui o Fantasma por cerca de vinte anos... fui Erik somente depois que Brielle me arrastou até a casa dela.

Abrindo a porta com estrondo, Erik entrou no prédio, o ar quente que vinha de baixo banhando-lhe a pele, trazendo finalmente a sensibilidade de volta a seu rosto. Respirando fundo, ele concentrou seus pensamentos dispersos e fechou a porta atrás de si:

_De agora em diante, estou determinado a tratar aquela mulher com toda a indiferença de um estranho. Será fácil, desde que eu lembre de tudo o que ela fez. Não me deixarei ser enganado de novo por aquela carinha bonita. Será fácil...

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
A porta do dormitório de Brielle abriu devagar no meio da manhã. Todas as ocupantes do quarto dormiam ruidosamente, com alguns roncos interrompendo a quietude, enquanto um par de pés silenciosamente deslizavam para onde dormia a irlandesa. Inclinando-se na direção da cama, a lourinha estendeu a mão e sacudiu Brielle gentilmente.

Acordando assustada como se tivesse levado um tapa, Brielle soltou um arquejo antes de reconhecer a pessoa ajoelhada a seu lado:

_Meg! Pelos santos, você quase me deu palpitações. Que está fazendo aqui?

Com um sorriso de desculpas, Miss Giry virou-se e abriu um baú aos pés da cama:  
  
_Desculpe ter te assustado. Não pretendia. _vasculhando a pequena caixa dos pertences da irlandesa, Meg tirou o melhor vestido que conseguiu achar: um azul-marinho, com minúsculas rendinhas no pescoço e nos punhos_Lamento muito ter acordado você, Brielle. Sei que ficou trabalhando até tarde ontem à noite, mas aconteceu uma confusão no palco e Madame Dubois me disse para achar você, especificamente.

Esfregando os olhos, Brielle se sentou, tentando descobrir o que outra moça queria dizer:

_De que está falando? Que horas são? _virou os olhos para a cama a seu lado e percebeu que estava vazia_Sabe também pra onde foi Aria, por acaso?

  
Meg puxou as cobertas da amiga e pôs um dedo nos lábios: 

_Chh. Não queremos acordar mais ninguém. Mas sim, sei onde Aria está. Levei-a mais cedo pra escola, esta manhã. Ela disse que queria ir, mesmo sendo jovem demais pra ter aulas agora. Mas venha, você tem que se apressar!

  
Revirando os olhos e levantando-se, Brielle arrancou o vestido das mãos de Meg, mais do que brava por ter sido acordada:

_Por que cargas d´água Madame Dubois mandou me acordar? Aquela mulher está começando a me deixar maluca!

Meg virou-se para o baú, tirou de dentro algumas roupas de baixo limpas e jogou-as para Brielle:  
  


_Eu sei, eu sei. Me sinto péssima. Mas ela disse que pessoas muito importantes chegaram hoje, e você parece saber agir de maneira discreta para ficar por perto, enquanto eles estiverem presentes. Acho que é por isso que ela queria que você fosse.

Sutilmente, Brielle ajeitou a peruca quando Meg virou a cabeça, tentando ignorar a terrível coceira daquela maldita coisa. Mais uma vez desejando que ela e a filha tivessem um quarto só para elas, caminhou em silêncio até os fundos do quarto e puxou um biombo que estava encostado na parede. Ficou atrás dele, tirou a camisola pela cabeça e vestiu a fina camisa de algodão que Meg lhe atirara.

Cedendo à tentação, Brielle tirou as dúzias de grampos que prendiam a peruca à sua cabeça. Tirou a peça negra de seu cabelo verdadeiro e desprendeu a trança apertada que lhe coroava o alto da cabeça. Com um rápido movimento, deixou o cabelo cair nas costas, esfregando o couro cabeludo com os dedos para acalmar a coceira causada pelo uso do seu disfarce por quase vinte e quatro horas por dia. Sabendo que esse pequeno alívio não podia durar muito, arrumou rapidamente o cabelo, espetando-lhe os grampos que segurava na boca para manter a trança no lugar, enquanto recolocava a peruca. Ao recolocar os últimos grampos para segurar a peruca, encolheu-se ligeiramente quando um a espetou fundo. Antes que pudesse removê-lo, Meg circundou o biombo, com meias e um par de sapatos nas mãos.

_Quer que eu arrume os laços atrás do espartilho pra você? _indagou, sem notar como Brielle tirara rapidamente as mãos do cabelo _ Posso retrançar seu cabelo, se quiser.

Pegando o espartilho, que havia caído no chão, Brielle fez um gesto negativo com a mão, na direção de Meg:  
  
_Eu amarro o espartilho na frente. É mais rápido assim, e me permite controlar o quanto quero apertado. Esfregar soalhos não combina com cordões apertados e cintura fina. _ disse com um meio-sorriso enquanto envolvia a cintura com o acessório e prendia ligeiro os ganchos na frente. Esticando o braço, pegou o vestido pendurado sobre o biombo e puxou-o sobre a cabeça.

Meg adiantou-se sem uma palavra e começou a abotoá-lo nas costas. Assustando-se um pouquinho com o movimento eficiente que lhe subia espinha acima, Brielle aguardou o aperto desconfortável em seu estômago que normalmente vinha em situações embaraçosas. Mas a sensação não veio. Surpreendentemente, sentiu-se bem à vontade com sua nova amiga ajudando-a a vestir-se. Virando a cabeça para olhar a mocinha por cima do ombro, Brielle sentiu o início de um sorriso repuxar-lhe os lábios.  _Mesmo depois de crescida, eu não acho que tenha tido uma amiga a quem permitisse me ajudar com algo tão pessoal. Suponho que minha reserva natural tenha me impedido com freqüência de fazer amizades assim. Nunca foi fácil pra mim conhecer gente nova... ainda não é. Mas, de algum modo, apesar de tudo isso, já consegui manter uma amiga por duas semanas, de quem me sinto mais próxima que qualquer outra mulher de minha vida inteira. É estranho como as coisas funcionam._

  
_Quem são essas pessoas importantes de quem você me falou? _indagou enquanto Meg terminava o último botão.

  
_Os gerentes estão mostrando a Ópera a alguns patronos em potencial, hoje. Eles têm tido muitos problemas em manter patrocínio devido ao que aconteceu o ano passado. Muita gente tem medo, eu acho. Por isso, é extremamente importante que hoje tudo ocorra bem.

Pulando num pé só, Brielle pôs uma botina preta arranhada, depois outra, amarrando-as rapidamente: 

_Bem, mas que tipo de confusão aconteceu que obrigou Madame Dubois a mandar chamar alguém pra limpar? Geralmente eles não nos querem por perto, quando pessoas importantes possam nos ver.

  
Torcendo o nariz com uma expressão azeda nada típica dela, Meg recuou e conduziu-a até a porta do dormitório:  
  
_Pra atrair alguns investidores ricos, os gerentes contrataram alguns artistas famosos. Levaram quase seis meses fazendo isso. A história do que aconteceu o ano passado se espalhou pelo continente inteiro. Não tem muita gente que queira vir trabalhar aqui.

  
_Você ainda não explicou que tipo de confusão aconteceu.

  
Enquanto Meg fechava em silêncio a porta do quarto, sua expressão irritada se acentuou:

_A nova prima ballerina e a soprano principal brigaram e atiraram vários dos arranjos de flores trazidos pelos gerentes. Junto com os vasos onde eles estavam.

  
Brielle deixou escapar uma risadinha ao imaginar como seriam duas pavoas metidas brigando.

  
_Em seu primeiro dia de trabalho elas brigaram? Por causa de quê?

  
Lançando um olhar de reprovação para Brielle enquanto a irlandesa continuava a rir, Meg esperou que a amiga apanhasse uma vassoura e uma pá de lixo do armário:  
  
_Acho que tinha algo a ver com os camarins que elas queriam. Maryann, é a nova prima ballerina, disse que queria o quarto ao lado daquele com o grande espelho, mas Carlotta disse que queria o mesmo que ela. Nossa Prima Donna afirmou que tinha de ficar com aquele quarto a fim de acomodar seu pessoal, que ainda vem pra cá.

Brielle parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Meg:

_Disse Carlotta? Não era ela a soprano principal o ano passado?

_Era, sim. Na verdade, durante muito tempo ela recusou-se a voltar e terminar seu contrato. Mas no fim, acho que nenhum outro teatro lhe ofereceu trabalho, por isso ela teve que voltar. Mesmo que ela seja terrivelmente chata, sinto um pouco de pena...no ano passado o... bem, acho que você diria... o amante dela foi assassinado no incêndio, ele era o tenor principal._olhou Brielle por cima do ombro e reduziu o passo _Como sabe que ela esteve aqui o ano passado?

Corando com o erro, Brielle baixou os olhos e passou correndo pela dançarina:

_Bem, o pessoal da limpeza é conhecido por ser uma fonte de fofocas. Apenas reconheci o nome das histórias que contaram.

Aceitando essa explicação sem mais perguntas, Meg correu para se emparelhar com a irlandesa:

_Uma coisa tenho que avisar antes que chegue ao palco é que, quando saí, Carlotta e Maryann ainda estavam gritando uma com a outra. Por isso, se eu fosse você, manteria a cabeça baixa e sairia de lá o mais rápido possível. Com sorte, elas não estragaram mais nada.

_Não se preocupe, não vão nem me notar. _Brielle assegurou-a, quando um grito estridente a interrompeu. Encolhendo-se com o som, a irlandesa adiantou-se, não gostando nada da confusão que crescia à sua frente.

Aparecendo de sopetão, Brielle parou bem na orla de uma pequena multidão. Na ponta dos pés, tentou espiar por cima dos ombros dos contra-regras que estavam na sua frente. Era óbvio que as duas damas não haviam terminado a discussão. Curiosa para ver as artistas se unharem, Brielle deu um passo para o lado e encontrou Madame dubois.

Agarrando-a firmemente pelo braço, a velha fechou a cara, estudando-a por um momento com seus olhos de águia antes de puxá-la para o lado:

_Aonde você esteve, menina? Ficamos esperando esse tempo todo e encontro você vadiando!

Mordendo a língua a fim de guardar uma resposta azeda para si mesma, Brielle acenou para Meg enquanto era arrastada pela orla da multidão. Do outro lado, o ajuntamento era um pouco menor. Brielle olhou sobre o ombro na direção que todos estavam olhando e viu de relance uma mulher de cabelos escuros rosnando para uma pequena ruiva. A primeira era bem mais alta que sua oponente, com um chapéu cintilante, quase espalhafatoso, sobre os cachos de ébano enquanto sacudia furiosamente as mãos, seu sotaque carregado alteando-se numa mistura ininteligível entre duas linguagens. A mulher menor era muito mais jovem, talvez uns vinte e dois em relação aos trinta e poucos da outra, mas apesar de seu tamanho e juventude, a moça apontava atrevidamente o dedo para o peito da morena, rindo quando o rosto da outra ficou vermelho de raiva. A cena, por algum motivo, pareceu particularmente engraçada para a irlandesa. Teria rido se Madame Dubois não tivesse soltado seu braço naquele momento, desequilbrando-a a ponto de fazê-la tropeçar.

_Agora, seja útil e limpe essa bagunça. _Madame Dubois ordenou, fazendo uma careta para um monte de vidro quebrado _Malditas megeras, estragando o chão polido._ continuou a resmungar enquanto tornava a atravessar a confusão que cercava as duas divas, deixando Brielle sozinha a varrer os vasos quebrados.

  
Abanando a cabeça para a tolice de toda aquela situação, Brielle pôs a pá de lixo no chão e varreu para ela os cacos num movimento rápido e eficiente. Juntou as saias com a mão e começou a levantar quando o ar congelou em seus pulmões.

Com os olhos cinza arregalados de choque, Brielle deixou cair a pá no chão com barulho. Um pânico demasiadamente familiar instalou-se, os sinos de aviso no fundo de sua mente voltaram à vida. A respiração presa na garganta finalmente saiu de seus lábios no momento em que sua visão começava a embaçar.  _Alguma coisa está errada... alguma coisa..._  Abanando a cabeça para expulsar o som dos sinos e a confusão remanescente, Brielle olhou na direção das vigas, seu olhar seguindo aonde o instinto conduzia.

Sentindo os olhos serem levados para um grupo de sacos de areia pendurados sobre a cabeça dos espectadores, Brielle fitou o maior dos três. Por um instante teve visão dupla, uma realidade sobrepondo-se à outra, multiplicando as vigas e sacos no que conseguia ver com os olhos e o que era mostrado em sua mente. Enquanto os primeiros permaneciam parados, um saco na segunda visão tremia e caía em alarmante velocidade. Enquanto seguia o saco fantasma com os olhos, viu-o esmagar-se no meio da multidão, bem na cabeça da mulher de cabelos escuros que gritava. Pestanejou rapidamente e a imagem perturbadora desapareceu, deixando-a a fitar com horror o nada.

Reconhecendo a rápida onda de terror sem motivo como mais que ansiedade, Brielle franziu a testa. Devagar, o aperto em seu peito e o enjôo no estômago diminuíram enquanto recuperava a compostura e a raiva a impelia agora, mais que o medo. Levantou-se; a vassoura e a pá de lixo foram esquecidas no chão enquanto avançava, com os olhos presos às trevas acima de sua cabeça.  _Há somente uma pessoa que conheço neste teatro que possa representar uma ameaça. Vou curtir a pele dele quando finalmente descobrir quem é... eu disse a ele que se alguém se machucasse..._

Ignorando a disputa que ainda rugia à sua esquerda, Brielle continuou a olhar para cima, até perceber uma sombra de relance com o canto do olho. Pestanejando com o movimento, viu quando um saco de areia suspenso sobre a multidão mexeu-se, depois começou a balançar. Engasgou quando o saco desceu alguns metros, depois parou; então, Brielle avançou e mergulhou na multidão de espectadores.

  
Sentindo instantaneamente a pressão claustrofóbica de outras pessoas comprimidas em torno dela, Brielle foi acotovelando os homens de cada lado dela, deixando uma trilha de ais pelo caminho. Entrou no círculo onde as duas mulheres continuavam a gritar uma com a outras e correu até elas sem hesitar.

  
_Madame? Signora? Por favor, posso lhe pedir para dar um passinho à direita?_pediu apressadamente, levantando a cabeça o tempo todo para olhar os sacos de areia acima delas.

  
Surpresa com o atrevimento daquela interrupção, a mulher mais jovem se virou de boca aberta para Brielle, uma mecha de cabelo flamejante se soltou dos grampos e grudou-se ao suor em seu rosto, enquanto ela dava um passo para trás, surpresa. A outra, mais alta, a qual Brielle suspeitava que fosse a soprano, ficou apenas um momento em silêncio, depois voltou sua ira para a irlandesa:

  
_Eh? E "qui" é você? Como se atreve...hã... a “farlare” com “noi”? Sabe "qui" eu sou? Sou a dama principale daqui, non pode “farlare” comigo! Suma daqui agora!_ exigiu num francês arranhado, o sotaque italiano deixando suas palavras quase irreconhecíveis. Abanou as duas mãos no rosto de Brielle, os olhos de Carlotta brilharam furiosamente no meio de sua cuidadosa maquiagem.

  
Irritada com o esnobismo da mulher, Brielle tirou os olhos do teto e fitou o rosto de Carlotta. A italiana pestanejou com a audácia de Brielle, obviamente não estando acostumada a que alguém inferior a olhasse nos olhos.

  
_Não, Signora, a senhora não compreende, eu só estava tentando avisar que os sacos de areia vão...

  
Antes que Brielle pudesse terminar, Carlotta olhou para cima, zangada, depois riu:

_Non há nada de errado com eli._ deu as costas a Brielle e procurou alguém na multidão _Madame Duboi'? Despeça esta mulhere imediatamiente! Ei! Ouviu que...

  
Naquele momento, um rangido vindo de cima interrompeu a tirada de Carlotta. Todos no palco ergueram os olhos em tempo de ver um saco de areia de seis quilos mergulhar na direção deles. Olhando para cima incrédula, a cantora ficou paralisada onde estava, o saco vindo diretamente para sua cabeça. Com apenas um segundo para agir, Brielle avançou e atirou a mulher mais velha no chão; o impacto do saco de areia fez o pavimento tremer a centímetros dos rostos das duas. Deitada por uns momentos, Brielle respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando fazer o coração parar de pular.  _Essa foi perto..._

Sentando-se com cuidado, olhou para Carlotta e viu-a -fitar horrorizada o volumoso saco bem na cara dela. Devagar, a mulher mais velha levou seus olhos castanhos e úmidos na direção da irlandesa:

_Como sabia? Você salvou mia vita..._murmurou com lábios trêmulos.

  
Quando Brielle abriu a boca, dois homens de meia-idade chegaram correndo e gentilmente ajudaram Carlotta a levantar, paparicando-a como se ela fosse feita de vidro e deixando Brielle sentada no chão. _Que bom saber que o cavalheirismo não morreu,_  pensou sarcasticamente. Levantou-se sem ajuda e arrumou as saias com irritação:  _Ora, obrigado, Brielle... quanta bondade sua ter salvo a nossa diva..._

  
Suspirou e ergueu os olhos para ver os dois homens continuarem a adular Carlotta, com a cantora estranhamente quieta diante da tagarelice deles. Virou a cabeça com rapidez e soltou uma praga quando reconheceu um deles como André, gerente do teatro. Fazia um ano que falara com o homem, mas não podia se arriscar que ele a reconhecesse.

  
Carlotta, que parecia prestes a desmaiar, virou os olhos atônitos para acompanhar Brielle, enquanto esta lentamente se enfiava multidão adentro. Com a atenção de todos fixa nas estrelas, já que Maryann agora gritava histericamente, Brielle não achou difícil sair do palco e ir para os bastidores. Seu rosto tinha linhas duras e furiosas.  _Eu disse a ele pra não tentar machucar ninguém... EU DISSE A ELE..._

Esquecendo o perigo a que se expunha, subiu vários lances de escadas, rumo até as áreas mais altas do palco, determinada a pegar o homem misterioso fugindo da cena. Diminuindo o passo ao chegar no andar certo, a irlandesa moveu-se furtivamente, passando a dar pisadelas cuidadosas. Só então, quando se viu sozinha, percebeu que sequer lhe ocorrera trazer uma arma. Amaldiçoando a sua burrice, mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou em descer. Não havia chegado ao lugar exato aonde suspeitava que o criminoso houvesse estado, e sabia que se saísse dali agora poderia passar semanas sem achá-lo, se tivesse sorte.

Ainda hesitante sobre o que fazer, Brielle franziu a testa quando ouviu um barulho suave. Concentrou-se no som e fez uma careta ao perceber que era uma série de passinhos extremamente leves, andando casualmente perto do canto aonde ela estava. Estreitou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando ouvir melhor.  _Ele certamente é descuidado. Por que está andando tão devagar? Deveria estar fugindo._

Ficando tensa à medida que os passos se aproximavam do seu esconderijo, Brielle sentiu o estômago fazer agitados flip-flops dentro dela. Mesmo sem ver o homem, de algum modo sabia que era a mesma pessoa que havia enfrentado na semana anterior. Uma fúria negra invadiu-a ao perceber isso.  _Ele poderia ter matado alguém! Esse maníaco poderia ter realmente matado alguém!_

Esquecendo todo o pensamento racional, circundou a quina e postou-se bem no caminho de seu estranho alto e sombrio. Com o corpo tenso e pedindo briga, a irlandesa viu o homem pular ao vê-la e imediatamente puxar o capuz na cabeça. Embora os esforços dele para esconder sua identidade fossem rápidos, a luz do dia que entrava por diversas janelas permitiu que ela visse a linha forte do maxilar e a boca de lábios cheios e bem feitos. Antes que pudesse se conter, os olhos de Brielle caíram sobre aqueles lábios que se apertavam com irritação. Por meio segundo fez-se um branco na mente dela, e a mesma sensação visceral que conhecia aquele homem retornou. Com um repelão, ergueu os olhos e fitou-os no ponto onde o homem mantinha o capuz sobre os olhos.

  
Enquanto ficavam ali num silêncio tenso, Brielle reuniu sua raiva ao redor de si mesma, como uma armadura, protegendo-se dos estranhos pensamentos e sensações que a proximidade dele causava. Finalmente, o homem se mexeu, mudando pouco à vontade o peso de um pé para o outro.

  
Ele baixou a cabeça e pigarreou:  
  
_Andando pelos andares superiores novamente?_perguntou na voz profunda e grave que Brielle se acostumara a esperar_Achei que ia parar de fazer isso.

  
Chocada com a maneira casual como o homem falava quando acabara de cometer um crime, Brielle deu um passo ameaçador para a frente, praticamente tremendo de ultraje:

  
_S-Seu vilão! _ explodiu, cerrando os punhos dos lados do corpo._Como se atreve a passear por aqui como se fosse dono do lugar depois do que fez!

  
Pego de surpresa, o homem deixou cair o queixo:

_Como?  
  
_Não finja, senhor. Nós dois sabemos que o senhor é o diabo em pessoa! Como pôde fazer isso? Alguém poderia ter morrido!  
  


_De que está falando? Você não está fazendo sentido._ o homem afirmou, com um pouco de confusão em sua voz.

  
Indignada com aquela resposta calma, Brielle abanou selvagemente as mãos:

_Pare! Pare de mentir! Eu sei que é o senhor quem causa todos os problemas aqui. Por que achou que eu não ia saber quem derrubou aqueles sacos de areia sobre Carlotta?

Fazendo um barulhinho de surpresa, o homem inclinou a cabeça para o lado:

_Carlotta voltou? _indagou calmamente, alguma coisa como tristeza em sua voz rouca _Mas, espere um pouco... disse que alguém derrubou sacos de areia em Carlotta?  
  
_Sim! Os sacos de areia, seu monstro! Você os derrubou! Era um saco de seis quilos e você poderia tê-la matado!

O homem endireitou os ombros e abaixou os cantos da boca:

_Está me acusando de quase matar alguém? O que faz você pensar que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com essa situação?

  
_Está falando sério? _ela indagou, atordoada _Peguei você com a mão na massa a semana passada, jogando coisas nas cabeças de duas garotas do coro! Isso é um padrão!

  
Raiva agora coloria a pele do homem na parte visível de seu rosto enquanto ele repuxava os lábios de seus perfeitos dentes brancos numa careta:  
  


_Bravo, Madame. Claro que deve ter sido eu, já que sou o único homem desonesto deste lugar.

  
Sentindo a mordida de suas palavras como uma faca no peito, Brielle ficou vermelha, cada músculo em seu corpo tremia com o desejo de estapear o homem. Como é que nas duas vezes que haviam se falado ele achava jeitos de fazê-la sentir-se uma idiota?

  
_Não tente desviar o assunto. O senhor sabe muito bem que é o único homem que esconde o rosto e anda furtivamente pregando peças nas pessoas!

  
Estreitando os lábios, o homem fitou-a por um momento sob a proteção de seu capuz, antes de se virar e sair pelo corredor, afastando-se dela.

  
_Adeus, Madame. Não tenho mais tempo pra ouvir a senhora esbravejando feito uma lunática._ deu um aceno com a mão enquanto se retirava.

  
Não querendo que o bandido fugisse tão facilmente, Brielle foi atrás dele:

  
_Eu lhe disse que se alguém se machucasse eu contaria às autoridades!

_Conte se quiser, pois ninguém vai me achar._ ele disse confiante, continuando a ignorá-la.

_Pare! Não pode tratar isso com tanta displicência! Vou mandar você pra cadeia num piscar de olhos!

Frustrada que o homem sequer a olhasse, Brielle arreganhou os dentes e esticou o braço, a fim de agarrar seu ombro. Um choque de eletricidade percorreu-lhe o braço no momento em que seus dedos roçaram o tecido preto da capa, criando um comichão estranho, ainda que não totalmente desagradável, que se espalhou por todo seu corpo.

Voltando-se sob a mão dela, o homem cambaleou violentamente com o toque. Ele recuou com rapidez e ficou rígido, como se tivesse medo que ela o atacasse. Um pouco surpresa com aquela reação extrema, Brielle só conseguiu olhar para ele, desviando o olhar apenas quando viu alguma coisa cair no chão entre eles.  _O bolso dele deve ter rasgado..._  (ela pensou) Descendo os olhos para o brilho prateado no chão, Brielle franziu a testa quando percebeu que era uma espécie de medalha.

Dobrando-se automaticamente para pegar o colar, Brielle recuou quando o homem também se inclinou atrás da jóia. Tirando o medalhão de baixo da mão dele, a irlandesa apertou-o contra o peito; sua outra mão deu um tapa rápido no peito do homem, efetivamente fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. Triunfante, Brielle abriu a mão com o colar e olhou para uma medalha religiosa demasiadamente familiar. Confusa, aspirou fundo e olhou mais perto para o medalhão de São Judas em sua palma.

  
Uma terrível onda de dor mal reprimida surgiu, prendendo-lhe o fôlego na garganta durante um momento de agonia.

_Onde conseguiu isto?_ indagou fracamente, um tremor percorrendo-lhe a espinha e se espalhando por seu corpo inteiro. O terror surgiu nas profundezas de sua alma.  _Eu conheço este colar... dei ele para Erik o ano passado... Será que alguma coisa aconteceu com ele? Oh meu Deus... será que este homem fez alguma coisa com Erik e roubou o São Judas dele?_  Incapaz de se mexer, com um zumbido alto crescendo no fundo de sua cabeça, a irlandesa sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Voltando seu olhar atordoado para o chão, onde o homem lutava para se sentar, Brielle sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

  
_O que fez com ele?

  
Quando o homem não se mexeu, ficando inteiramente quieto no chão, alguma coisa estalou dentro dela. Brielle esticou o braço e levou a palma da mão aberta até o capuz, dando um tapa no queixo dele que lhe arrancou a peça da cabeça:

  
_DIGA-ME, SEU MONSTRO, O QUE FEZ COM ELE?_gritou a plenos pulmões, com medo do que ele responderia.

  
Com um rápido movimento, como se não percebesse que havia perdido o disfarce, o homem se virou e rosnou para ela, a raiva criando rugas em seu belo rosto semicoberto por uma máscara:

  
_Eu não fiz nada, sua bruxa maldita!_ berrou. Abrindo a boca para dizer mais, hesitou ao ver a expressão de Brielle.

  
Ela olhava atônita para o homem, seus olhos se movendo sobre suas feições num lento circuito de incredulidade. Embora metade do rosto dele permanecesse coberta, era moreno e atraente, com um forte maxilar e olhos azul-elétrico. Pálida como osso, Brielle ficou estática em sua posição meio ajoelhada enquanto sombras de uma profunda dor lhe escureciam os olhos. Finalmente, Brielle mexeu-se quando o homem olhou feio para ela. Fechando a mão sobre o medalhão frio, ela abriu a boca, um torpor atacando suas entranhas:

  
_Erik? _ indagou, trêmula.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

Nota da tradutora: Como era impossível reproduzir o sotaque de Carlotta do texto original (ela também fala com sotaque no filme), fiz uma adaptação baseada no meu tênue conhecimento de italiano. Nessa língua, não se termina palavras em “r” e sim em "e", como "volare". E as palavras no plural acabam em "i", não em "s", como em inglês e português. "Quem" em italiano é “chi”, pronuncia-se como está no texto (no original era “who”, e ela dizia “´hu”).

   
  
---


	43. Encontro Inevitável

 

O tapa pegou Erik de surpresa. A mãozinha delicada de Brielle o acertou num ângulo estranho, fazendo-o bater os dentes e chocalhar seu cérebro um pouco. Atordoado pela força do impacto, ele engasgou, mordendo a língua no processo. Pestanejando contra os pontos luminosos que flutuavam diante de seus olhos, abriu a boca e ficou numa posição meio-sentada, apoiando-se pesadamente nos cotovelos.

 

Prestes a derramar o veneno cáustico acumulado em sua cabeça, Erik hesitou ao ver a expressão de Brielle. Alguma coisa havia mudado em suas feições, nos poucos segundos depois que ela lhe batera. A raiva e o medo que haviam apertado a pele em torno de seus olhos e boca haviam desaparecido misteriosamente, substituídos por incredulidade. Remexendo-se pouco à vontade, com sua mente lutando para descobrir a causa daquela súbita transformação, Erik só conseguiu devolver-lhe o olhar, durante vários minutos de agonia.

 

Enquanto via os olhos de neblina se escurecerem no que só poderia ser descrito como dor não curada, o mascarado lutou contra a tristeza que ainda machucava seu próprio coração. Sabia que não devia mais se sentir assim, sabia que a raiva deveria ser capaz de todas as outras emoções; mas não era assim, e não sabia por quê. Quando hesitou em falar, toda a cor que restava no rosto de Brielle sumiu e seus grandes olhos magoados fitaram diretamente seu rosto.

 

Brielle abriu a boca no preciso momento em que Erik percebeu que sua identidade não estava mais protegida pelo capuz.

 

_Erik?_ ela disse num fôlego, a menor das perguntas pendendo daquela simples palavra.

 

Ao som de seu próprio nome enchendo o silêncio naquele tom dolorosamente familiar, Erik recuou, o instinto de fugir tomando tudo o mais em sua cabeça. Um peso tomou conta de suas entranhas, deixando-o enjoado com uma vergonha que não sentia desde que era bem jovem. Embora sua máscara permanecesse firme no lugar, a descoberta de Brielle sobre sua identidade era mais humilhante que todas aquelas vezes na feira em que estranhos haviam fitado seu rosto amaldiçoado. Ficando de quatro, o mascarado tentou se levantar, o pânico deixando só um pensamento em sua cabeça: Não posso deixar que ela me veja!

 

Levantou-se num pulo e deu um passo apressado, na intenção de fugir correndo como um covarde, quando um leve puxão em sua capa o deteve. Ele parou, virou a cabeça e viu Brielle ainda no chão, agarrando sua capa com ambas as mãos. Um desespero animalístico pintou sombras no rosto dela quando ergueu aqueles olhos semelhantes a lâmpadas até finalmente pousarem na cara dele.

 

Foi aquela desolação estranha que o impediu de fazer qualquer coisa. O menor dos sorrisos curvou os cantos da boca da moça e uma luz que não estivera ali antes brilhou em seus olhos.

 

_ Que é!_ ele disse estupidamente, sem saber mais o que dizer, a culpa continuando a crescer em suas entranhas até ele ter certeza que ia explodir. Aquele vislumbre de alegria nos olhos dela imediatamente desapareceu.

 

Com o tom de voz duro dele, Brielle soltou a capa, como se ele a tivesse esbofeteado.

_Que quer dizer com "que é"? _ começou, um pouco do ar sombrio deixando seu rosto. Quando Erik descobriu que não conseguia responder, as sobrancelhas pintadas de Brielle se juntaram numa linha severa e sua boca em forma de coração se apertou com os cantos para baixo. A irlandesa se levantou e tomou uma distância segura dele.

 

_Há quanto tempo está aqui?_indagou com calma, as palavras cuidadosamente pausadas, diminuindo o tom musical de seu sotaque.

 

Incapaz de fazer outra coisa, Erik aprumou-se em toda a sua estatura e voltou um olhar gelado para Brielle, protegendo-se do olhar penetrante dela com um ar de superioridade:

 

_Não vejo como isso possa ser da sua conta, madame.

 

_Não é da minha conta? _ela repetiu, olhando-o de repente como se ele fosse um estranho _De que está falando? Depois que você partiu nunca mais tive notícias suas. Parecia até que você havia morrido...

 

_Sim, era exatamente essa a minha intenção._ ele respondeu friamente.

 

Baixando os olhos para a imagem do santo ainda em sua mão, Brielle abanou a cabeça ligeiramente; um rubor escuro tingiu suas bochechas de escarlate:

 

_Você não está me ouvindo? Eu disse que achei que você estivesse morto. Sabia que estava zangado com alguma coisa quando foi embora, mas tinha certeza de que você acabaria escrevendo, pelo menos para nos dizer como estava. Quando não recebi nenhuma notícia... bem, o que poderia pensar? Esperei meses sem nenhuma notícia sua. _cerrando mais uma vez o punho sobre o medalhão, Brielle ergueu os olhos _Por que não me escreveu?_ indagou, a amargura agora aprofundando sua voz em vez da melancolia.

 

Raiva correu pelo corpo dele com essas palavras, fazendo seus punhos se cerrarem. Ela age como se eu é que estivesse errado... como se ela não tivesse feito nada! Negra e cegante, a fúria desceu sobre ele, bloqueando tudo exceto tudo o que ele havia sofrido na vida, tudo o que sofrera por causa de Brielle. Deu um passo à frente e sacudiu um dedo sob o nariz da irlandesa, seus olhos dardejando fogo azul à luz da manhã:

 

_Como se você não soubesse porque não escrevi! _ sibilou, recolhendo a mão, ao perceber como ela tremia no ar entre ele e Brielle.

 

A confusão nublou os olhos dela por um momento, enquanto absorvia as palavras:

 

_Desculpe, mas não tenho idéia do que está se referindo.

 

Fungando de desprezo com a resposta, Erik curvou um canto da boca numa careta:

 

_Oh, é claro... você não faz idéia nenhuma do que estou falando. Mulheres parecem sempre esquecer convenientemente seus próprios erros.

 

Sem se intimidar com sua figura imponente ou ar ofendido, Brielle estendeu a mão como se fosse tocá-lo:

 

_Erik, por favor, me diga o que há...

 

Recuando com o ombro para fora do alcance dela, Erik reprimiu o seu anseio ardente por simples contato humano que a mão dela prometia. Sentia falta disso, do toque e da solidariedade que se acostumara a esperar na casa Donovan. Era como estar sob a ação de um poderoso narcótico. E por querer tanto entrelaçar seus dedos com os daquela mão estendida que Erik deu outro passo para trás, percebendo de repente o verdadeiro perigo que ela fazia à sua sanidade.

 

Com o recuo dele, Brielle deixou cair molemente a mão para o lado. Embaraço passou-lhe pelo rosto enquanto ela olhava para o chão. Nervosamente, ela quis mexer na aliança, mas parou quando seus dedos tocaram apenas pele. Surpreso, Erik notou que o simples anel de ouro que ela usava quando moravam juntos havia sumido. Por que cargas d´água... ela usava aquela coisa religiosamente. Deve ter se livrado dela quando decidiu se casar com Andrew.

 

Imerso em seus pensamentos, Erik não percebeu como a expressão de Brielle mudou de novo.

 

_Que estava fazendo aqui em cima?_ ela indagou desconfiada, sua como se estivesse falando com alguém que não conhecia.

 

Surpreso com aquela nova linha de questionamento, Erik levou um instante para processar o que ela dizia. O alívio o encheu ao ver uma crescente desconfiança infiltrar-se nos olhos cinza. Fazia mais fácil esquecer o jeito como a tristeza dela o deixava fraco, quando via aquela hostilidade contida. Estava acostumado a ser temido e que não confiassem nele. Estava feliz que a raiva agora acendesse aqueles olhos que penetravam a alma. Deixava o olhar dela opaco, fazendo-o não se sentir tão exposto, como se ela estivesse olhando através de sua fachada de raiva.

 

_Por que estava aqui em cima, Erik?_ ela repetiu com mais energia quando ele não respondeu.

 

Estreitando os olhos, Erik expôs os dentes perfeitos, desejando ver no rosto bem-proporcionado de Brielle aquele medo familiar que geralmente causavam em outras pessoas.

 

_Cuide de sua vida, Madame. As pessoas não devem se meter nos assuntos dos outros. Especialmente quando desejam permanecer incógnitas.

 

Erik tocara de propósito no único assunto que sabia fazer a ansiedade dela subir até o alto. Durante as horas que passara observando Brielle desde sua chegada, chegara à conclusão que a sua presença na Ópera não era inteiramente voluntária. Alguma coisa acontecera depois dele ter partido que a obrigara a se esconder. Erik vira as marcas roxas no rosto dela ao chegar, e não era preciso ser gênio para imaginar que ela levara algum golpe de seu noivo. Na primeira vez que vira o rosto machucado, uma preocupação inesperada nublara sua mente, porém agora tinha certeza de que ela mais que provavelmente havia merecido tudo o que lhe acontecera.

 

Ele finalmente se distanciara dela o bastante para que todos os sinais de dor ou preocupação que ela demonstraram se apagassem. Endurecendo o rosto numa máscara de desdém, Brielle ergueu teimosamente o queixo:

 

_Está me ameaçando?

 

Dando de ombros, Erik lançou-lhe um sorriso maldoso:

 

_Se é o que acha...

 

Ela estudou-lhe o rosto durante um longo e tenso momento, os olhos escuros e em seu próprio rosto pálido:

 

_Você mudou, Erik... ou será que o homem que você foi o ano passado era só uma farsa?

 

Sentindo-se seguro de si agora que não tinha mais que lutar contra a força da preocupação que ela obviamente fingia, Erik voltou confortavelmente ao seu frio raciocínio. Lógica, sabia, podia vencer tudo o mais, até mesmo amor. Portanto, ele certamente não teria problemas em lidar com a vaga afeição que sentira algum dia por aquela moça.

 

_A senhora realmente viveu sob a ilusão de, por uns poucos meses, saber quem eu era? Com certeza é mais tola do que pensei. _levando a mão enluvada até a borda de sua máscara, Erik fitou o vestido modesto e os sapatos gastos de Brielle _Claro, devo admitir que fui grato no início; contudo, depois de um tempo interminável ouvindo as suas idéias e opiniões idiotas, fiquei mais do que ansioso de me livrar da sua companhia.

 

Com o rosto cuidadosamente impassível em face daqueles comentários mordazes, Brielle permaneceu imóvel. Para um estranho, sua fria falta de reação pareceria estranha, dado seu jeito cortante de falar, mas não para Erik. Sua máscara de calma, ele sabia, era um claro sinal do quanto ela realmente estava magoada. Como ele, Brielle construíra fortalezas maciças em torno de seu coração quando confrontada com a verdadeira dor.Sua fria resposta apenas encorajou a malícia dele:

 

_Está mentindo. Não pode me dizer que nada foi real. Não acredito que seja tudo forjado. Você foi bom para minha filha, ensinou-a a achar sua voz quando ninguém mais conseguiu...

 

Não gostando da direção sentimental que aquelas palavras tomavam, Erik interrompeu-a rapidamente:

 

_Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, eu sei que não digo coisas que não sinto. _ disse inexpressivamente, sua resposta tensa disfarçando o remorso que ameaçava aparecer. Lembranças de sua antiga aluninha reanimaram um arrependimento não resolvido por trás de sua muralha emocional. Erik conseguia justificar seus maus tratos a Brielle facilmente, mas quando pensava em como partira sem ao menos dizer adeus a Aria, ele se sentia um verdadeiro monstro.

 

Com as palavras dele, um leve tremor percorrendo Brielle de cima a baixo traiu sua agitação. Rachaduras começaram a surgir em sua fachada gélida enquanto ela avançava um passo, invadindo de propósito o espaço pessoal de Erik:

 

_E essas são as palavras de um cavalheiro? Já ouvi muita grosseria desde que vim pra cá... mas você de longe é o menos galante, o homem mais monstruoso que eu já...

 

Parando na metade do insulto, Brielle pigarreou e pareceu repensar suas palavras antes de continuar:

 

_Sua arrogância e falta de noção dos sentimentos alheios não são nada menos que chocantes. Sua mãe deve ter chorado por sua alma infernal desde o momento em que você nasceu!

 

Com a fúria tingindo sua visão de vermelho, Erik ergueu as mãos para arrancar a vida da mulher que estava a menos de um passo à sua frente. Detendo-se por pouco de esganar Brielle, ele lutou para se controlar, mesmo quando ela o desafiou a erguer a mão contra ela, com olhos severos. Desanimado pelo desafio que via no rosto de Brielle, Erik deixou cair as mãos para os lados e recuou. Que diabo há de errado comigo? Só porque ela sabe como me irritar não significa que eu deva ceder às armações dela. Sou melhor que isso. Posso controlar a minha raiva... não me rebaixarei erguendo a mão contra uma puta insolente.

 

_Quê? Um pouco de consciência finalmente desceu sobre você?_Brielle perguntou sob dentes cerrados _Foi você que andou apavorando a Ópera inteira estas últimas semanas, não foi? Faz muito sentido, agora. Eu me perguntava porque coisas esquisitas me perseguiam. Era porque você estava atrás de mim, não era, seu animal! Você quase matou alguém hoje!

 

_Cale a boca, mulher...

 

_Não consegue aterrorizar as pessoas quando elas fitam você nos olhos? É tão covarde que só consegue atormentar os outros escondido nas sombras? Está esquecendo que não tenho medo de você, Erik! E não acredito no Fantasma que você finge ser!

 

Com uma luz perversa iluminando seus olhos como adagas, Erik sorriu para ela:

 

_Quem disse que estou fingindo?

 

Brielle pestanejou e seu queixo caiu de surpresa. Erik achou que talvez sua afirmação impulsiva não tivesse sido a melhor maneira de agir, mas estava tão zangado que não ligava. Queria esmagar-lhe a vontade de lutar. Lentamente, o horror espalhou-se pelas feições de Brielle à medida que ela considerava as implicações daquela frase. Era óbvio, pela sua cara, que ela já conhecia as histórias sobre as façanhas do Fantasma.

_Meg me disse que o homem usava máscara... e que...

 

_E que ele morava sob a Ópera? Engraçado, não foi o lugar onde você me encontrou o ano passado? _ ele indagou, apreciando o novo filão que descobrira para atormentar sua ex-amiga.

 

Parecendo muito doente, Brielle deu um rápido passo para trás:

 

_Aquele homem... dizem que foi responsável por derrubar o candelabro sobre a multidão... que ele matou gente. Poderia ter se tornado um assassino em massa se o candelabro tivesse caído num ângulo diferente... foi a sorte que salvou a multidão. Todos dizem que ele era louco.

 

_Claro... é o que dizem..._ ele respondeu inexpressivamente, escolhendo não mencionar o fato que havia propositalmente manipulado o maldito candelabro para que caísse exatamente onde havia caído, e não sobre as pessoas, causando uma distração. Ela não precisava saber disso. Na verdade, preferia que ela pensasse nele como um assassino. Talvez se a assustasse bastante, Brielle iria embora e ele ficaria livre dela.

 

Dando outro passo para trás enquanto seu cérebro fazia todas as relações entre Erik e o Fantasma, Brielle mal percebeu que a medalha de São Judas escorregava de seus dedos insensíveis e caía aos pés dela.

 

_Fique longe de mim..._murmurou_Fique longe da minha filha. Eu mesmo o matarei antes de permitir que machuque minha família!

 

_Por favor, não tente fazer ameaças vazias, Madame... é uma coisa muito triste. E eu tampouco faria promessas vazias. Quem sabe quem poderia se machucar quando um pano de fundo ou um saco de areia caísse? E pessoalmente, não a quero aqui, Madame... sua estadia aqui apenas aumenta meus problemas.

 

Continuando a recuar, como se estivesse fugindo de uma fera selvagem, Brielle ergueu a mão, embora ele não tivesse feito nenhum movimento na direção dela:

 

_Você promete ficar longe de Aria?

 

Odiando-se por usar a criança para seus próprios propósitos acerca da mãe, Erik procurou parecer o mais despreocupado possível:

 

_Não, não posso prometer isso.

 

Empalidecendo, Brielle abanou a cabeça.

 

_Então seu desejo será realizado, senhor. Pois não desejo mais ficar aqui com essa ameaça sobre minha cabeça!_ a irlandesa se virou e disparou pelo corredor, com a longa trança negra abanando atrás dela.

 

Um sorriso triunfante passou como um relâmpago de verão pelo rosto de Erik, rápido porém animado. A adrenalina pulsava por seu sistema, fazendo-o sentir-se leve e invencível, porém logo a euforia cedeu e ele começou a se dar conta da gravidade do que acabara de fazer. Uma mistura de felicidade e tristeza o invadiu, deixando-o sem fôlego com as emoções contraditórias. Conseguira enfrentar uma das mulheres que o traíra, que o magoara; mas de algum modo saber disso criava um espinho gelado de tristeza em seu coração. Erik sabia que perdera alguma coisa, de uma vez por todas, e isso o aterrorizava.

 

Vendo Brielle desaparecer numa esquina, Erik ficou rígido onde estava. Tinha medo de que, se se movesse, mesmo alguns centímetros, o tremor de suas mãos se espalhasse pelo resto do corpo; e uma vez que começasse, não conseguiria parar. Soltou o ar e esfregou os olhos com a mão trêmula. Sentindo-se subitamente bambo, cambaleou até a parede mais próxima e apoiou-se pesadamente nela. Lentamente, deslizou para o chão, as mãos agora cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

 

Era assim que eu queria um confronto. É assim que deveria ter acontecido. Ela me surpreendeu no início, mas... mas reagi como deveria. Então por que me sinto como se tivesse cometido um erro terrível?

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Descendo ruidosamente as escadas até o térreo, Brielle sentia-se a ponto de desmaiar. num pânico confuso, saltou por cima dos dois últimos degraus e saiu voando pelos bastidores, na direção do quarto. Seus pensamentos estavam em tamanho caos que sequer ouviu várias vozes preocupadas chamarem-na quando passou pelas poucas pessoas que permaneciam no palco. A respiração queimava-lhe os pulmões enquanto corria por um corredor lateral. Estacou a alguns passos depois da sua porta, voltou e entrou no quarto, sem se importar que alguma de suas companheiras de trabalho acordasse com o barulho.  
Incapaz de raciocinar sobre o que acontecera durante os últimos minutos, Brielle deixou-se cair junto à sua cama e pôs seu pequeno baú sobre o colchão. Tirou dali uma sacola de tamanho médio e começou a enchê-la com todos os seus pertences. Ao fazer o mesmo com as roupas de Aria, descobriu que suas mãos tremiam tanto que mal conseguia manter o baú aberto.  
Tendo terminado seu empacotamento improvisado pelo pânico, Brielle ergueu-se num pulo e saiu correndo do dormitório. Ele estava aqui... estava aqui o tempo todo e se escondeu de mim! Ele não é quem eu pensei que fosse... estava fingindo o tempo inteiro. Ele me enganou... não acredito que fui tão idiota. E pior ainda... ele matou pessoas. Até admitiu isso. Foi ele que causou todos os problemas aqui. Até me perseguiu por alguma razão doentia.  
Disparando às cegas pelo corredor, dirigiu-se até a escolinha da Ópera, torcendo para que Aria não tivesse ficado entediada e saído da aula. Viu Aria imediatamente, quando a menina se virou em seu assento para fitar preocupada sua desarvorada mãe. Entrando na sala sem dar explicação alguma ao indignado professor, Brielle segurou a mãozinha da filha, praticamente arrastando a criança para fora.  
Com crescente ansiedade em seu rosto, a menina correu atrás da mãe:  
_M-Mamãe, o que há? P-Por que e-está com essa s-sacola?  
_Temos que ir embora daqui, Aria. Uma coisa aconteceu. Alguém sabe que estamos aqui e temos que ir antes que façam alguma coisa ruim._Brielle afirmou, a voz tremendo a cada palavra.  
À medida que seu pânico inicial cedia e o cérebro conseguia processar mais de um pensamento de cada vez, Brielle finalmente sentiu o impacto do que acontecera. Cada lembrança feliz que ainda entre ela e Erik era questionada. Todo o ano anterior parecia agora ter sido uma mentira, os meses que passara chorando a súbita partida de Erik fazendo-a parecer uma tola. Seu coração congelou-se no peito, partindo-se em um milhão de pedacinhos para cada pensamento de traição que lhe passava pela cabeça. E o que mais fazia seu coração doer é que agora tinha que deixar a Ópera, e os amigos que fizera por lá. Para proteger a si mesma e à filha, tinha de desaparecer de novo e achar seu caminho pelas ruas de Paris.  
À beira das lágrimas, Brielle lutou contra o desespero que ameaçava tomá-la a qualquer momento. Eu fui uma tola... uma completa idiota. Permitir-me sentir... qualquer coisa por ele... mas foi tudo mentira... ele mesmo disse... foi tudo mentira.  
_M-Mas mamãe, eu não q-quero ir!_Aria uivou.  
_Nem eu, mas não temos escolha! Não quero que ninguém saiba nada a nosso respeito... Não quero que Andrew nos ache de novo. Se ele achar, pode tirar você de mim, compreende?  
Concordando com a cabeça, os grandes olhos cinzas rasos de lágrimas, Aria olhou para o chão.  
_Q-Quem é?_indagou finalmente _Q-Quem é que está nos expulsando daqui?  
Não querendo divulgar a terrível verdade, Brielle ficou de boca fechada. Guardaria para si mesma o segredo de seu encontro com Erik, pois não queria que a filha sofresse a mesma dor que sentia agora:  
_Deixe pra lá... não importa.  
Abaixando as sobrancelhas, Aria fez uma carranca obstinada:  
_N-Não precisa m-mentir. S-Sei quem foi.  
Brielle parou, virou-se e abaixou-se para fitar Aria ao nível dos olhos:  
_De quem está falando? Quem você acha que foi?  
Ensombrecendo o rostinho de um modo nada infantil, Aria fitou o chão:  
_F-Foi ELE, não foi?  
_De que ele está falando?  
_É c-culpa do Erik que t-temos que ir embora, não é? _a criança explodiu, os olhos brilhando de raiva_E-Ele é o fantasma que t-todo mundo f-fala. O fantasma q-que u-usa m-máscara.  
Dando uma leve sacudida em Aria, Brielle mal podia acreditar no que ouvia:  
_Há quanto tempo sabe que ele está aqui? Como sabe que ele é o fantasma?  
Aria apertou os lábios e ergueu os olhos para a mãe:  
_Desde q-que ch-chegamos aqui. D-Desde que todo mundo c-começou a f-falar nisso.  
_Por que não me disse! Como sabia que ele estava aqui?

_Sabia p-porque s-senti e-ele a-aqui... eu sabia, a-apenas. M-Mas não disse nada p-porque não q-queria que você fosse a-amiga dele de novo_Aria murmurou amargamente_Eu n-não disse porque eu o-o... p-porque o-o-o-o..._ em sua crescente agitação, a menina não conseguia fazer sair a última palavra. Brielle quis botar-lhe a mào no ombro para acalmá-la, mas a criança se esquivou e seu rostinho ficou vermelho de raiva.  
_Porque EU ODEIO ele! _gritou finalmente, as palavras saindo com surpreendente clareza _Ele f-fingiu que era meu a-amigo e depois foi embora sem d-dizer nada! Eu odeio ele...  
Puxando Aria num abraço gentil, Brielle apoiou o rosto no cabelo escuro da criança. Ela sabia o tempo inteiro e não me disse nada. Eu deveria saber que o seu silêncio durante todos aqueles meses significava algo mais do que os outros me diziam. Ela também estava chorando a perda dele... mas não podia dizer nada.  
_Eu sei... eu sei... mas vai ficar tudo bem... desde que fiquemos juntas tudo ficará bem. Não precisamos de mais ninguém.  
Concordando contra o pescoço da mãe, Aria permaneceu em silêncio, o corpinho trêmulo por causa do desabafo. Quando um passo ecoou no corredor, ela ergueu a cabeça e puxou silenciosamente a mãe pela manga. Brielle olhou em torno e viu Meg chegar correndo na sua direção.  
Com o peito arfante do exercício, Meg percorreu os últimos metros que a separavam delas.  
_O que está acontecendo, Brielle? Vi você sair correndo pelo palco minutos atrás, mas você não respondeu quando eu chamei. Você estava tão pálida que achei que fosse morrer!  
Brielle levantou-se e remexeu o corpo, pouco à vontade. Era por isso que havia sido tão reservada ao chegar à Ópera. Queria evitar isso, dizer adeus a um amigo.  
_Aconteceu uma coisa, Meg... Aria e eu precisamos sair da Ópera... não podemos mais ficar aqui. Não é seguro.  
_Foi por causa daquele saco de areia que caiu? Claro que não... quero dizer, foi só um acidente...  
_NÃO foi acidente... _Brielle falou, antes de pensar _Mas não é esse o motivo... é outra coisa... por favor, Meg, não faça mais perguntas...  
Quando Brielle saiu pelo corredor, na direção das portas de saída, Meg a seguiu de perto:  
_Brielle, você não precisa ir embora. Se está com algum problema, podemos ajudá-la aqui. Eu sei que está se escondendo de alguém... ninguém vem aqui trabalhar de faxineira a menos que esteja se escondendo. Ninguém aqui vai deixar que lhe façam mal... não precisa sair!  
Brielle abanou a cabeça:  
_Não, você não entende... desculpe, Meg... Nunca quis ir embora assim._ao aproximar-se de uma série de portas que levavam ao mundo exterior, sentiu o pânico novamente em sua garganta. Como é que eu vou achar outro emprego? Que vou fazer agora?  
Meg pulou na frente da amiga, bloqueando a porta e estendeu as mãos, num gesto de "pare":  
_Você não deveria sair assim, Brielle. Onde vai achar um trabalho? Para onde vai? Fique... a Ópera protege sua gente... não pode...  
Interrompida pela porta atrás dela, que abriu-se com estrondo, Meg assustou-se e pulou para fora do caminho. Ao ver a silhueta de um homem alto lutando com um baú, puxou os lábios para baixo, irritada:  
_Você não tem modos? Que há com você, irrompendo por uma porta e quase matando as pessoas de susto? _ xingou, com uma severidade nada típica nela.  
O homem se virou com a bronca de Meg, suas feições momentaneamente na sombra por causa do sol atrás da cabeça. Ele largou o baú imediatamente e entrou. Tirando o chapéu, fez uma reverência para as moças, o cabelo ruivo brilhando com a luz que entrava pela porta:  
_Minhas desculpas, cara senhorita. Não fazia idéia de que alguém estava nesta porta. E já que aparentemente estavam todos dando as boas-vindas às duas novas divas, não quis incomodar. Eu..._ erguendo a cabeça, sorriu primeiro para Meg, depois para Brielle. Quando seus olhos focaram o rosto de Brielle, ele parou de falar e se aprumou com um estalo.  
_Brielle?_perguntou, um sorriso rapidamente tomando-lhe o rosto e acendendo a floresta verde de seus olhos.  
Igualmente surpresa e deliciada, Brielle cobriu a boca aberta com as mãos: 

_Conner? Doce Mary, não acredito que você esteja aqui!


	44. Um Terrível Engano

 

Piscando por causa da luz que entrava pela porta, Brielle ergueu a mão sobre os olhos. O homem parou de lutar com a bagagem e entrou, tirando o chapéu e fazendo uma reverência dramática. Mesmo antes dele erguer a cabeça e sorrir, Brielle já sabia quem era. Paralisada de assombro, viu seu irmão sorrir primeiro para Meg, depois para ela. Num curto instante, ela teve a idéia louca de que ele talvez não a reconhecesse por causa de seu disfarce; logo em seguida o sorriso bobo se apagou do rosto dele quando seus olhos se fixaram no rosto dela.

 

_Brielle?_ indagou, um sorriso incrédulo rapidamente tomando-lhe o rosto e acendendo a floresta verde dos seus olhos.

_Conner? Doce Mary, não acredito que você está aqui!

Soltando um grito entre angustiado e deliciado, Brielle atirou-se nos braços do irmão. Apertando o rosto no algodão macio do casaco, sentiu os joelhos começarem a ceder. O peso que puxava suas entranhas derreteu-se um pouco, enquanto o alívio a invadia, enfraquecendo seus membros a ponto de desabar. Instantaneamente, Conner envolveu-a com os braços, segurando-a gentilmente enquanto ela se deixava cair no seu abraço. Todo o medo e confusão que a dominavam diminuíram para uma leve agitação no fundo, dando espaço para uma felicidade tão grande que a deixou lutando para respirar.

Recebendo o peso da irmã apoiada nele, Conner cerrou as mãos por trás das costas dela, hesitando em abraçá-la apertado, como se temesse que ela fosse desaparecer.Pondo finalmente a mão na cabeça dela, o ruivo fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro doído:

_Você está realmente aqui, não está? Quase não posso acreditar. Procurei você... e quando não consegui encontrá-la... tinha certeza de que você e Aria estavam mortas.

Abriu os olhos, olhou por cima do ombro de Brielle e sorriu para Aria, que estava a alguns passos de distância deles chupando o polegar. Tirando um braço de cima de Brielle, acenou para a criança. Como se estivesse aguardando um sinal dele, Aria veio correndo e atirou os braços em volta das pernas do tio. Por um momento o trio permaneceu assim, agarrados um no outro, ansiosos para saber que a reunião não era apenas uma partícula das suas imaginações. Relutantemente, Conner afastou-se das duas que o abraçavam.

Segurando Brielle pelos ombros, afastou-a um pouco a fim de poder ver-lhe o rosto:

_O que aconteceu com você? Aonde esteve? Por que não me avisou pra onde ia?

Olhando nos olhos confusos do irmão, Brielle conseguiu forçar um sorriso fraco:

_Me desculpe ter gritado com você naquela noite da festa de noivado. Eu devia ter te escutado... deu tudo errado.

Dando de ombros, Conner olhou para o chão:

_Não se desculpe... por favor... é tudo minha culpa... eu devia ter sido mais atento... devia ter cuidado melhor de você. Eu não estava lá pra fazer isso.

Abrindo a boca para discutir, horrorizada por saber que ele se sentia culpado pelo desaparecimento dela, Brielle captou uma sombra pelo canto do olho. Em meio-segundo, todas as sensações de bem-estar e felicidade se evaporaram enquanto o medo mais uma vez tomava conta. Lembrando o motivo por que estivera correndo até a porta, Brielle inteiriçou-se, olhando medrosamente por cima do ombro:

_Conner... temos que sair daqui.

_O quê? Por quê?

Cobrindo a boca com a mão, Brielle inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido de Conner:

_ELE está aqui, Conner... não sabia até hoje... mas... mas é ele... eu o olhei bem nos olhos. Por favor, Conner, temos que sair deste lugar!

Obviamente não sabendo quem era "ele", Conner inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confuso:

_Andrew... ele está aqui? É disso de que está falando?

_Não... Conner, escute... você não entende. Temos que ir embora.

Concordando distraidamente com a cabeça, Conner respirou fundo.

_Me mostre onde ele está._ disse com uma estranha calma_ Eu o farei em pedaços com minhas mãos nuas!

Brielle afundou os dedos no braço do irmão, tentando recuperar sua atenção:

 

_NÃO! Não estava falando de Andrew! Conner... é...é...

Só de pensar no seu encontro desastroso com seu ex-amigo, a ansiedade de Brielle subiu ao máximo. A realidade do que fora dito começou a ser absorvida por ela. Até aquele momento, Brielle estivera agindo sob uma neblina de negação. Houvera uma parte sua que não conseguia aceitar aquela situação, mas o sonho agora terminara, e, sabia com que a assustava, que uma parte de sua vida chegara ao fim. Sua vida com Erik fora uma farsa, e a fantasia criada havia finalmente se quebrado num milhão de pedaços. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Brielle pressionou a mão contra o peito, tentando controlar a dor martelante enquanto seu coração se partia em dois. Um zumbido começou em seus ouvidos, tornando difícil concentrar-se no que estava sendo dito à sua volta.

_Não me sinto... não... _ murmurou, ouvindo a própria voz de muito longe.

_Pelo amor de Deus!_ uma voz aguda ao lado_Ela parece prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento. Precisamos de algum lugar onde possamos nos sentar.

Surpreso com a interrupção, Conner pestanejou para Meg enquanto ela avançava, torcendo nervosamente as mãos. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas parou quando seus olhos focaram o rosto dela. Naquele momento, pareceu realmente vê-la pela primeira vez. Os dois ficaram se olhando por vários instantes de silêncio, Conner com um interesse surpreso e reservado e Meg com um ar zangado e corando, até que Conner tossiu e olhou para o lado. Piscando várias vezes, o ruivo cuidadosamente compôs o rosto num sorriso convincente e brincalhão.

_Mas é claro, você tem razão. Estou sendo um grosso, fazendo tantas perguntas e obrigando todo mundo a ficar de pé esse tempo todo. _ pegando gentilmente a irmã pelo braço, inclinou-se e perguntou baixinho:

_Consegue caminhar? Você está pálida como a morte.

_Sim, consigo... apenas me sinto tonta... como se o chão tivesse sido puxado debaixo de mim. _Brielle respondeu com os lábios sem sangue, olhando desamparada para Meg, que se plantara preocupada a alguns metros deles. Uma pontada de culpa espetou seu coração já . Não posso mais mentir pra ela. É perigoso demais... meu passado... ela precisa saber exatamente de quem se tornou amiga... precisa saber o perigo que é me conhecer.

_Aonde podemos ficar sozinhos... onde ninguém possa nos ver? Acho que tenho algumas coisas pra explicar pra vocês dois._Brielle ofegou, demasiadamente cansada e emocionalmente devastada para continuar mantendo segredos.

Quando Conner e Brielle olharam para Meg, cujo conhecimento da Ópera ultrapassava o deles, a dançarina pensou por um momento antes de oferecer uma sugestão:

_Há um lugar onde ninguém mais iria. E é fora do caminho... e tranquilo. Mas... mas... bem, a razão porque a maioria das pessoas não quer ir lá é porque ainda acham que é assombrado.

_Perfeito._ Conner disse, largando momentaneamente a irmã e se virando para fazer o baú passar pela porta. Destrancou a bagagem e tirou uma caixa de violino. Endireitando-se, acomodou a longa alça sobre o ombro e voltou para o lado da irmã. Uma expressão irritada passou pelo rosto de Meg com a fácil aceitação de Conner de um lugar sobre o qual ela obviamente tinha dúvidas:

_Espere, você não compreende. O ano passado...

 Abanando a mão num gesto de pouco caso, Conner passou o outro braço pela cintura da irmã:

_Me parece perfeito. Mostre o caminho, Madame.

Indignada, Meg saiu pisando duro à frente do pequeno grupo, suas sapatilhas sussurrando contra os tacos de madeira do chão:

_É mademoiselle, senhor, não que vá lhe fazer diferença._replicou com os lábios apertados enquanto passava adiante deles pelo corredor.

Hesitando por meio segundo, Conner olhou para o vulto loiro que se afastava, uma expressão confusa e pensativa tomando o lugar do seu habitual sorriso tolo. Quando Brielle ergueu os olhos, estranhando aquela hesitação, o ruivo abanou a cabeça e avançou devagar, sorrindo quando Aria segurou os rabos de seu paletó e os seguiu. Passando por uma fileira de imensos tambores africanos que estavam como sentinelas ao longo de uma parede, e desviando-se de uma floresta de cortinas, os olhos de Conner vagavam pelos estranhos arredores, seu rosto não demonstrando nada da reserva que Brielle sentira na primeira vez que penetrara no estranho submundo dos bastidores da Ópera.

Quando o pequeno grupo chegou a um corredor comprido, Brielle recuou, reconhecendo o local aonde Meg os levara:

_Eu conheço este lugar. Madame Dubois me obrigou a limpar todo este corredor. Estes são os camarins dos principais artistas da Ópera. Parece que uma cantora foi raptada da sala do espelho. Por isso acham que é assombrado... ou assim ouvi dizer._ virando o rosto para o chão, Brielle não conseguiu evitar pensar de novo em Erik. Ele disse que era o fantasma de quem todo mundo fala. Foi ele que raptou aquela garota? Será que fez isso, ainda por cima? Deus... me sinto doente.

Sorrindo com o resumo de Brielle, Conner ergueu as sobrancelhas ruivas de forma dramática, tentando como sempre aliviar a tensão do momento, especialmente ao ver como a irmã havia empalidecido de novo:

_Ora, ora... tem um fantasma e tudo. Bem, com certeza isso deixará minha estadia aqui mais interessante. E providencia um campo apropriado para torturar meus metidos colegas. Pelo que ouvi dizer, as damas principais são dois terrores.

Meg se virou na porta, os olhos castanhos brilhando em desaprovação, e encarou a afirmação leviana de Conner com grande seriedade:

_Seu irmão devia ter vergonha, Brielle. _disse, tentando se manter séria em face da tolice de Conner _Mesmo que aquelas duas bruxas mereçam cada susto que levarem.

Entrando ligeiro e fechando a porta atrás deles, Conner cuidadosamente conduziu Brielle até uma das cadeiras que agora decoravam os cantos do quarto. Caindo na cadeira com um suspiro, a irlandesa esfregou os olhos, um pouco desconcertada com a imagem de si mesma olhando-a com ar assustado do imenso espelho. Deu um sorriso fraco quando Aria sentou-se aos pés dela, uma ponta da saia da mãe segura firmemente em sua mão.

Sentindo-se subitamente nervosa, Brielle evitou olhar para Meg e o irmão durante vários minutos, antes de criar coragem e erguer para eles os olhos:

_Acho que tenho muito que explicar. Pra vocês dois. As coisas ficaram longe de como eu pensei que seriam... Mal consigo me reconhecer...

Com ar perplexo, Meg puxou um banco para perto da cadeira de Brielle e sentou-se inclinada com as mãos entrelaçadas entre as pernas. Conner ficou de pé, apoiando o ombro na moldura de bronze do espelho, com os braços cruzados. Seu sorriso reduziu-se a uma expressão neutra de paciente interesse, embora seus olhos tivessem um brilho verde sob as sobrancelhas avermelhadas. Brielle sabia que, apesar de sua pose relaxada, Conner estava ansioso pelas suas respostas. Até poucos instantes atrás, achara que ela estivesse morta, e sem dúvida estava esperando por explicações.

Remexendo-se em seu posto junto ao espelho, Conner foi o primeiro a falar:

_Acho que um bom jeito de começar seria logo depois da última vez que vi você. Depois da festa de noivado, não ouvi mais nada a seu respeito.

Com interesse, Meg endireitou-se no banquinho:

_Você estava noiva, Brielle? Não sabia que ia se casar pela segunda vez.

Suspirando, Brielle recostou-se na cadeira, olhando do irmão para Meg e depois para ele, de novo:

_Sim, estive noiva durante algum tempo._ respondeu mecanicamente.

Ignorando o suspiro impaciente de Conner, Meg inclinou-se de novo, com interesse total:

_Bem, mas quem era ele? Por que ele não está aqui... o que aconteceu?

Parando para analisar as perguntas atiradas a ela, Brielle empurrou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha:

_Eu era noiva de Lorde Donovan, Andrew. Pareceu a coisa mais inteligente a fazer. Eu era viúva e não tinha dinheiro... e Aria precisava de cuidados. Ele já havia me pedido antes, mas eu recusei. Porém, quando ele pediu de novo este último verão, não parecia haver motivo pra dizer não.

O sorriso de Meg morreu com a resposta de Brielle, obviamente estava decepcionada com o tom inexpressivo usado pela amiga para falar do noivo. Recompondo-se ligeiramente, Meg abriu a boca:

 

_Você foi noiva de um lorde inglês! _gritou, depois limpou a garganta _E eu conheço esse nome, ele é um dos homens mais ricos das ilhas britânicas. Como você o conheceu?

 

_Bem, na verdade eu já o conhecia porque fui casada com o irmão dele há muito tempo atrás. Meu nome não é Brielle Donner, Meg... é Donovan. Meu primeiro marido era John Donovan. E nos conhecemos na festa de aniversário de John... fomos convidados, acho, porque Conner havia impressionado a maior parte da nobreza com o concerto que deu no início daquela semana.

 

Finalmente perdendo a paciência, Conner avançou antes que Meg pudesse reagir à revelação de Brielle:

 

_Está bem, chega de informação sobre o passado. Bri... você tem que me dizer o que aconteceu... não posso aguentar mais.

 Não gostando do olhar do irmão, Brielle hesitou: 

_Talvez fosse melhor pra você não saber, Conner. 

Mudando inconscientemente para sua língua nativa, Conner passou a mão pelo cabelo ruivo já despenteado:

 _Não se atreva a fugir do assunto! _explodiu em gaélico _Eu quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu, pra que quando matar aquele desgraçado eu saiba quanto tempo devo levar!

 _Oh, Conner, francamente! É o seu gênio falando! Você não vai fazer isso! _Brielle gritou, indignada com a idéia de seu irmão se pôr em perigo por causa dela _Vai deixá-lo em paz... não faz idéia do quanto ele é perigoso!

 Esfriando rapidamente, como sempre fazia, Conner voltou a se apoiar na parede:

 _Certo... Então me diga. 

Brielle lançou um olhar rápido para Meg, ainda pouco à vontade em revelar o seu passado para alguém ali do teatro. Pondo de lado sua desconfiança, dobrou as mãos sobre o colo:

 _Depois que você saiu naquela noite... ou melhor... depois que eu expulsei você de casa, pensei no que você disse sobre Andrew esconder as suas cartas de mim. Aquela noite, invadi o escritório dele e descobri todas as cartas que você tinha me enviado numa das gavetas._ inspirou para se acalmar e continuou a história, sua voz inexpressiva e distante enquanto recontava os eventos:

 

_Andrew me descobriu vasculhando a escrivaninha dele. Ficou furioso mas não de modo anormal... ao menos no início... mas quando o confrontei sobre as cartas, alguma coisa mudou. Ele... bem, ele me bateu, e eu...

 Um violento estrondo vindo do espelho interrompeu a explicação de Brielle. Olhou feio para o lado de Conner, enquanto ele recolhia a mão que havia socado a placa de vidro atrás de si.

 _Hum... certo. Andrew me deu uma explicação muito lógica sobre porque estava com as suas cartas, e me envergonho de dizer que acreditei nele. Olhando pra trás agora, percebo o quanto havia me tornado covarde. Fiquei tão acostumada a que me dissessem o que fazer que engolia tudo o que ele dizia.

 Meg inclinou-se para a frente e pôs a mão no joelho dela:

 _Oh, Brielle, isso é tão horrível. Não posso acreditar que alguém fizesse isso com você. 

_Oh... vai ficar pior _Brielle replicou com uma risadinha nervosa _Ele, é claro, se desculpou profusamente por ter levantado a mão contra mim. Ao menos, para meu crédito, não acreditei nele tão facilmente então. Acho que estava começando a perceber que talvez não o conhecesse tão bem quanto pensava. Nunca teria imaginado que ele me bateria... mas de novo, considerando meu histórico sobre julgar errado o caráter dos homens, eu deveria saber. Para se desculpar, Andrew disse que queria ser honesto comigo. Ele me indagou se eu tinha outras perguntas a fazer, por isso perguntei a ele se tinha algo a ver com o jeito como Erik saiu de casa meses atrás. Não creio que ele esperasse essa pergunta, porque não quis responder. Quando o pressionei a respeito, ele simplesmente me ignorou e me mandou voltar pro meu quarto. Nas escadas, a discussão prosseguiu, por causa do silêncio dele, percebi que havia feito alguma coisa pra fazer Erik ir embora. Quando Andrew tentou se livrar de mim, eu tropecei e caí de costas escada abaixo.

 Meg arquejou alto, levando as duas mãos à boca:

 _Brielle! É por isso que você tinha aqueles machucados quando chegou aqui? Seu noivo empurrou você nas escadas! Sempre quis saber como aconteceu, mas não conseguia me obrigar a me meter no seu passado. Não queria obrigar você a reviver más lembranças... oh, Brielle, eu sinto muito!

 _Meu Deus, Bri! Por que você não me escreveu? Eu teria tirado você de lá! 

Brielle levantou-se de um pulo e passou a andar pelo quarto: 

_Não pude... eu queria, mas não consegui. Depois daquela noite ele me vigiou como um falcão... me mantinha trancada no quarto. Não me deixava ver Aria e em mais de uma ocasião disse que se eu não casasse com ele, ele a tiraria de mim... que lutaria pela custódia dela. _parou de repente e torceu as mãos _Logo que recuperei as forças, peguei Aria e fugi. Chegamos a Paris sem problemas... mas, como é inverno, tudo custa muito mais caro do que pensei que custaria. Vendi o cavalo... vendi a minha aliança... mudei minha aparência... e acabamos vindo parar aqui e arrumei um trabalho com o pessoal da limpeza. Eu queria escrever pra você, Conner, mas tinha medo que Andrew de algum jeito interceptasse a minha carta e descobrisse onde estávamos. 

Voltou à cadeira e afundou-se nela:

 _Uma noite, quando ele estava bêbado, ele veio até o meu quarto e...bem, tive a sensação de que Andrew tinha algo a ver com a morte de John... Conner, pelo que ele disse... acho que ele atirou no irmão pra que eu ficasse livre pra casar com ele. E acho que ele foi responsável pela fuga de Erik... não sei bem o que ele fez, mas sei que é culpa dele... embora sabendo o que sei agora, talvez seja melhor que Erik tenha partido. 

_Que quer dizer com isso? _Conner indagou bruscamente _Se ele tivesse ficado, você nunca teria concordado em casar com Andrew..._prosseguiu, levantando um dedo.

 _Conner..._Brielle começou, a voz tensa. 

Continuando sem pausas, apesar da interrupção da irmã, Conner ergueu ligeiramente a voz, levantando outro dedo: 

_Você nunca teria se mudado para aquela mansão gigantesca e perdido contato comigo... 

_Conner, por favor, pelo amor de Deus... 

_E pode apostar que, se Andrew tivesse tentado vir com as suas besteiras enquanto Erik ainda estava na casa, ele teria arrancado os braços de Andrew fora! _ele terminou, quase gritando _Por isso me sentia tão à vontade em deixar você sozinha e terminar minha turnê na Inglaterra, porque sabia que alguém estava lá pra olhar por você! 

Levando as mãos às têmporas, Brielle tentou bloquear as palavras de Conner. A dor em seu peito cresceu novamente até não conseguir pensar em mais nada, tornando difícil respirar. 

_Cale a boca, Conner! _gritou finalmente _Ainda está tão certo sobre o caráter desse homem, mesmo depois que ele foi embora sem sequer nos dizer adeus?!

 

Fez-se silêncio durante vários minutos, até que Conner se empurrou da parede e atravessou o quarto, para se ajoelhar perto da irmã. Pegando as mãos úmidas dela, ele levou os dedos gelados até seus lábios, tentando desesperadamente não pensar na história de horror que Brielle lhe contara. 

__Você disse que ele estava aqui... de que estava falando?_perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

 _Erik... Erik está aqui. Esteve aqui o tempo inteiro, eu acho... desde que saiu, na última primavera... e me disse que foi ele quem... bem, foi ele quem..._ Brielle parou no meio da frase e fechou a boca. Seus olhos cinza dançaram pelo chão acarpetado em confusão; descobriu que não conseguia terminar o que estivera prestes a dizer. Não podia lhes dizer que fora Erik quem estivera aterrorizando o teatro; não podia falar dos crimes dele em voz alta. Abrindo a boca depois fechando-a de novo, ela lutou para fazer as palavras passarem por sua língua. O que há comigo? Eu devia contar a eles... para que o evitem... mas... mas não posso... E numa súbita, terrível descoberta, ela soube exatamente por que não conseguia denunciar Erik: mesmo depois de tudo que acontecera, ela o estava protegendo.

 Sem perceber o longo silêncio da irmã, Conner levantou-se, os olhos distantes e pensativos: 

_Espere um pouco, se ele está aqui, então por que não...

 Abanando a mão, Brielle sacudiu a cabeça, sem querer falar com ele nesse assunto. Enquanto isso, Meg levantou-se num pulo com os punhos cerrados; praticamente vibrava de raiva, o tutu branco de sua roupa abanando em agitação: 

_Não posso acreditar... não posso acreditar... 

Sentindo o coração pesado com a reação da amiga à sua história, Brielle esperou que a garota dissesse que a amizade delas havia terminado. Depois de ter mentido para ela todo aquele tempo, não poderia culpá-la.

 _Meg... desculpe ter mentido pra você... mas eu tinha medo que...

 

_Não. Não se desculpe. Eu compreendo porque mentiu. Você não conhecia ninguém aqui quando chegou... não sabia se podia confiar em mim. Eu só estou furiosa... com... com esse Andrew. Você tem que me dizer como ele é, para eu ficar de olho se ele aparecer. _ Meg explodiu _Como disse antes, nós cuidamos de nossa gente, aqui... e pode ter certeza que se aquele homem aparecer aqui vai ter sorte se escapar inteiro! 

Erguendo os olhos para a jovem amiga, Brielle sentiu um sorriso se espalhando por seu rosto. Alguma coisa na figura de Meg tremendo de raiva, com as melenas balançando cada vez que o punho dela tremia, era absolutamente cômica. 

_Obrigada, Meg... é bom saber.

 Tendo ficado quieto durante esse diálogo, Conner finalmente voltou à conversa:

 _Está bem, precisamos de um plano sobre como lidar com isso.

 _Sim, é claro. _ Brielle concordou ligeiro _Temos que ir embora daqui o mais rápido possível. Não é seguro! 

Torcendo o nariz em óbvia desaprovação à sugestão da irmã, Conner cruzou os braços, um sorriso os cantos da boca. 

_De jeito nenhum_afirmou, no exato momento em que as mesmas palavras foram repetidas no outro lado do quarto, onde Meg estava, de cara amarrada. 

Um pouco surpresa e irritada por ter ficado igualzinha a Conner, já que seus braços também estavam cruzados, Meg tossiu e ergueu o queixo: 

_Você não pode simplesmente ir embora, Brielle. Se o fizer, não acha que as pessoas vão se indagar o porque da sua fuga apressada? Isso faria certas línguas especularem, e essa é a última coisa que você quer agora.

 Conner tamborilou pensativamente o dedo no queixo: 

_É, e imagino que você já saiba que este é um dos melhores lugares de Paris pra se perder. Brielle, Andrew poderia procurar você até ficar sem ar e nunca te acharia. Você tem amigos aqui... eles olharão por você. Não posso permitir que saia daqui tão facilmente.

 Brielle abanou a cabeça e deu um tapa no braço da cadeira: 

_Não! Você não compreende. Também há perigo neste lugar... hoje mesmo descobri que...

 Interrompendo antes que ela acabasse, Conner abanou a mão no ar:

 _O que quer que esteja com medo, podemos dar um jeito. Mas não é possível que você vá embora imediatamente. Brielle, você percebe a lógica no que estamos dizendo, não percebe? É mais seguro aqui... não importa o que aconteça.

 Fechando a boca com um estalo, Brielle olhou para o chão, pensativa. Se eu for embora terei de procurar outra ocupação honesta. E mesmo com a ajuda de Conner, isso seria quase impossível. Ele ia querer vir comigo... e se Andrew mandou segui-lo, logo seríamos encontrados. Meu Deus... eles têm razão... o menor dos dois males é ficar aqui... apesar da presença de Erik... apesar do que ele é... com certeza posso evitá-lo. Sou esperta o bastante para me manter sempre um passo à frente. E não importa como eu me sinta pessoalmente sobre ficar... tenho que botar isso de lado. Será difícil... mas terei de fazê-lo, por Aria. 

_Sim, ouso dizer que vocês têm razão. Apesar de tudo, ficar na Ópera é nosso melhor recurso. Lidar com os perigos que conheço daqui é sem dúvida melhor que enfrentar perigos desconhecidos em outro lugar.

 

_Ótimo, estou feliz que você esteja percebendo. Fiquei preocupado, entende... já que você é uma das mulheres mais insensatas que conheço._Conner afirmou muito sério, suas palavras amenizadas pelo brilho travesso em seus olho. Pigarreando e assumindo um ar melodramático, começou a andar pelo quarto _Não precisa mais continuar a se matar esfregando o chão deste lugar. Pode ficar comigo de agora em diante. Não precisa se preocupar com mais nada... 

_Conner, se eu ficar com você e Andrew aparecer, ele nos encontrará logo em seguida. Será que ele não está esperando que façamos contato um com o outro? Já perguntou a você onde eu estou?_ Brielle indagou, cedendo relutante aos planos de sua estadia na Ópera.

 _Não, mas ele botou a polícia atrás de você. Quando fui registrar seu desaparecimento, ele já havia estado lá. 

_Droga... Está bem, então terei que ficar longe das autoridades. Mas acho que é evidente que preciso manter meu trabalho. Como Meg disse antes, será melhor se eu não atrair a atenção. Quero dizer, não acha que as pessoas vão achar estranho que uma das faxineiras é subitamente irmã de um dos novos violinistas? Portanto, ninguém deve saber que nos conhecemos. 

_Bem, pode parecer estranho, mas é ridículo você pensar que eu vou deixar que continue assim. Como se nada tivesse mudado. Agora que achei você, macacos me mordam se vou deixá-la sair da minha vista por um segundo!

 _Eu não serei um estorvo, Conner! Estou bem assim. Achei um trabalho sozinha e pretendo conservá-lo. 

_Inferno e danação! Céus, Bri, você é mais teimosa que uma mula! _Conner xingou, antes de acrescentar de má vontade _Mas em parte eu acho que você tem razão. Se Andrew descobrir onde estou, isso o levaria diretamente a você. 

_Então está combinado? Continuaremos exatamente como antes?_Brielle perguntou, pondo a mão na cabecinha da filha, só então percebendo que a menina olhava fixamente para o espelho, estreitando os olhos. Seguindo o olhar de Aria, examinou a superfície do vidro, não achando nada de anormal para explicar o intenso escrutínio que via no rosto da filha. Franziu a testa e olhou para o lado, sentindo arrepios com a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada. 

_Tudo que foi dito neste quarto permanecerá aqui._terminou, a boca em forma de coração numa linha determinada. É verdade... deixe tudo pra trás neste quarto... Andrew... Erik... tudo... esqueça tudo... tranque... deixe a dor de lado... você consegue... Quando todos concordaram, Brielle pegou a mão de Aria e rumou até a porta. Meg seguiu-a de perto, seus grandes olhos de pomba olhando à frente, com preocupação.

 Permitindo às mulheres saírem antes dele, Conner permaneceu no quarto por vários minutos. Virando-se, pegou devagar o estojo do violino do lugar onde o pusera quando entraram. Botando o estojo sobre o ombro, o ruivo passou com naturalidade pela porta, fechando-a em silêncio atrás dele. Antes de soltar a maçaneta, um brilho acendeu seus olhos.

 _Erik esteve aqui o tempo todo e não fez nada? _murmurou para si mesmo _Bem, preciso descobrir porquê. E é melhor ele ter uma boa desculpa, ou terei que botar um pouco de bom-senso naquela cabeça dura.

 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Conner sentou-se na borda do palco, com seu precioso violino no colo, balançando os pés descalços no poço da orquestra. Atrás dele, Carlotta subitamente parou de ensaiar sua ária e começou a xingar algumas pobres garotas do coro por algum motivo desconhecido. Ele sorriu enquanto a maior parte dos outros membros da orquestra fazia caretas uns para os outros, arremedando a gritaria dramática no palco. Se não fosse pelo bom humor dos outros músicos, sabia que estaria batendo com a cabeça na parede, frustrado, por causa das constantes interrupções e exigências aparentemente intermináveis da diva. Desde que chegara à ópera, há uma semana, ainda não conseguira tocar uma peça inteira sem interrupções.

 Os rigores de trabalhar apenas como parte de um time maior começavam a esgotar sua paciência. Acostumado às gratificações instantâneas de um artista solo, levara alguns dias para se acostumar ao processo de ensaios diários da ópera. Embora não achasse que conseguiria se acostumar às explosões de Carlota ou às queixas menos barulhentas e mais insidiosas da nova primeira bailarina, Maryann. Torceu o nariz ao pensar que, de certo modo, poderia ser colocado no mesmo nível que as duas divas malucas porque ele também tinha um nome capaz de atrair investidores ricos. Era até engraçado como os dois gerentes da ópera o haviam perseguido com propostas, já que ele só aceitara o emprego a fim de permanecer em Paris. Quisera ficar por perto no caso de aparecerem pistas sobre Brielle. Claro que agora não precisava mais se preocupar com isso. 

Revirou os olhos e olhou por cima do ombro, para os outros membros da produção que tentavam acalmar a enraivecida diva. Levantou-se e atravessou o palco, para ficar sorrindo atrás da multidão de mulheres que discutiam.

 _Senhoras, há algum problema aí?_ perguntou educadamente.

 Toda a conversa acabou com a sua chegada enquanto vários pares de olhos femininos se fixavam apreciativamente em seu rosto sardento. Dando seu melhor sorriso, Conner sabia muito bem como era atraente para as mulheres a combinação de seu terno bem talhado com os pés descalços e cabelo despenteado. Sua aparência ligeiramente desarrumada geralmente causava um efeito muito positivo no belo sexo. Sabia que as pessoas o consideravam um descarado conquistador, mas não se importava em ser rotulado como um. Era mais fácil usar um pouco de charme para conseguir coisas do que discutir.

 Com a sua aproximação, a expressão azeda de Carlota transformou-se num sorriso radiante, enquanto a morena abria caminho aos empurrões para chegar até ele.

 _No, no, no, no, nenhum problema aqui. Estávamos só, como se dize... discutindo cosas, si?_lançando um olhar feroz em torno de si, Carlotta esperou que as outras mulheres concordassem com o que dissera.

 _Maravilhoso!_Conner exclamou, dando uma piscada brincalhona para as mulheres _Talvez possamos continuar com o ensaio, então. Embora eu deva dizer, baseado no que temos passado aqui, que a cantoria está inspirada. _calando-se depois dessa lisonja escancarada, o ruivo voltou-se para retomar sua posição no poço da orquestra; seus olhos moveram-se involuntariamente para o corpo de baile que praticava no outro lado.

 Olhando rapidamente para o lado quando viu uma certa loura vigiar seus movimentos, Conner sentou-se na borda do palco. Sentindo-se um pouco tolo sobre como seu coração palpitava cada vez que via a amiga de Brielle, colocou rápido o violino sob o queixo, mais que pronto para voltar a ensaiar e esquecer o embaraço bobo que tingia suas bochechas de rosa. Deus, não me sinto envergonhado assim perto de uma mulher desde que tinha quinze anos. O estranho é que Meg não é a mulher mais bonita que já conheci. Certamente eu deveria ser capaz de olhar na direção dela sem agir como um tolo. Mas não sei... há algo nela que me deixa fora de mim. Talvez porque ela pareça tão zangada sempre que me pega olhando pra ela. Enfim, é melhor não pensar nisso. Enquanto aguardava o maestro erguer a batuta, voltou a divagar.

 Durante os sete dias após a sua chegada, tivera pouco tempo para passar com a irmã e com a sobrinha de dia. Era somente à noite, bem depois dos ensaios, que ele tinha tempo para seguir Brielle em suas rondas de limpeza. Como nunca fora habilidoso com um esfregão ou vassoura, sua irmã o proibira de ajudá-la de qualquer maneira em suas tarefas. Corretamente, ela previra que seus esforços iriam apenas atrapalhar. Apesar da culpa que sentia por Brielle ser obrigada a trabalhar duro e da inquietação que sempre sentia ao se perguntar o que Andrew realmente sabia, os momentos que passava com a irmã eram felizes. 

Mas quando não estava com sua família, passava seu tempo livre numa busca que Brielle com certeza teria desaprovado. Na verdade, vinha escondendo suas atividades dela de propósito, porque prometer-lhe para parar teria atrapalhado seu plano. Embora tivesse de admitir que, mesmo sem ela incomodando-o a respeito, Conner não havia ido muito longe em sua busca por seu ex-amigo mascarado. Simplesmente não sabia como começar, já que não podia perguntar a Erik onde ele ficava ou em que departamento trabalhava. Por isso, passava cada momento livre vasculhando a ópera do teto ao fundo.

 Derrubando o violino no colo com um agudo desafinado, Conner virou-se e olhou feio por cima do ombro quando Maryann começou outra briga com as outras bailarinas. Viu quando Madame Giry se aproximou e sacudiu a bengala que usava em suas aulas na cara da moça. Conner olhou para o maestro e deu um grande suspiro. Entendendo o recado, o maestro concordou com a cabeça e dispensou a orquestra, para grande alívio de todos ali. Conner levantou-se alegremente e atravessou o palco na direção de uma das alas, querendo muito escapar da tagarelice do coro e das bailarinas. Ao passar por Meg, lançou-lhe seu melhor sorriso, mas em vez de corresponder ela olhou-o com ar reservado e deu-lhe as costas. Irritado com aquela estranha reação, o ruivo agarrou a caixa violino e guardou o instrumento com menos delicadeza que o habitual. 

Arrumando a caixa sobre o ombro, Conner endireitou as lapelas do casaco. Tirou o relógio de bolso e checou as horas, depois começou a subir a escada mais próxima. 

_Bom, não há melhor jeito de esquecer minhas frustrações com mulheres do que vadear por pilhas de escoras empoeiradas atrás de um desmiolado._ murmurou para si mesmo enquanto subia os degraus de dois em dois.

 Sem um planejamento sólido sobre onde procurar hoje, parou de subir quando chegou ao terceiro patamar. Com passos leves, o irlandês passou por um bando de animais empalhados, permitindo sua mente divagar enquanto mostrava a língua para um tigre rosnando. Uma série de passos que vinham de um corredor lateral fizeram Conner aprumar-se rapidamente e recolher a língua. Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, escutou os passos durante algum tempo, antes de voltar sua atenção para uma bem mais interessante série de armas brancas que estavam penduradas na parede atrás dos bichos. Deve ser um dos contra-regras. Todos eles andam aos pulinhos - ajuda-os a se equilibrar sobre aqueles andaimes, eu acho. 

Passou por cima da cabeça de um veado caído no chão e tirou uma lança da parede, sorrindo ao cutucar a lâmina retrátil. Um ligeiro movimento captado pelo canto dos olhos o fez virar a cabeça para a direita, bem a tempo de ver um rosto desaparecer numa esquina. Esquisito, pensou, esse cara viu que eu estava aqui e por isso voltou para o outro lado? Esquecendo de pôr no lugar a lança que havia achado, Conner pulou de novo por cima da cabeça do veado e correu na direção da saída onde havia visto o sujeito ir.

 Movendo-se silenciosamente sobre os pés descalços, Conner circundou a quina bem a tempo de ver uma capa desaparecendo por outra entrada adiante. Hum, decididamente não é um contra-regra... eles não usam capas até o pé. Com o interesse espicaçado agora, Conner seguiu-o de perto e circundou a próxima esquina correndo. Com os olhos verdes percorrendo o corredor vazio à sua frente, franziu a testa ao não ver nenhum sinal do misterioso vulto. Parando de repente, notou que não havia portas naquele corredor, aonde o homem havia supostamente desaparecido. Que diabo? Eu não fiquei tão pra trás assim... Reajustando a alça da caixa de violino, deu uma olhada rápida atrás de uma pilha de rolos de tecido, mas não achou nada. 

Perplexo agora, percorreu todo o corredor, na procura de alguma explicação para um homem conseguir desaparecer completamente. No meio do corredor, encontrou uma marca escura que se curvava atravessada no chão, apontando para a parede. Com um sorriso de entendimento, Conner passou os dedos com cuidado pela parede, até achar uma ligeira que indicava claramente uma porta oculta. Rindo silenciosamente por sua própria esperteza, o ruivo tentou descobrir o truque para abri-la. Com certeza esta tarde está sendo mais interessante do que eu imaginava. 

Encontrou o trinco ao bater acidentalmente com o cotovelo; deu um grito triunfante quando a parede deslizou, revelando uma passagem escura e estreita. Sem pensar na imprudência de entrar num lugar desconhecido, o qual não se sabia aonde dava, deu de ombros alegremente e entrou na escuridão acolhedora.

 

Andando na ponta dos pés, seguiu pelo estreito corredor por centenas de metros, até que ele começou a se curvar para a esquerda. Diminuindo o passo na curva, Conner pestanejou ao ver a silhueta de um homem abrindo uma pequena porta. Apressando o passo, Conner disparou e agarrou a porta antes que ela se fechasse totalmente. Entrando o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, estacou ao ver que o homem se virava. Droga, acho que ele percebeu que a porta não fechou... ei, espere um pouco. Ao ver a borda de uma máscara branca, Conner esqueceu a prudência e pôs o violino no chão com barulho.

 

Ao ouvir esse som, o homem se pôs a correr, a capa ondulando atrás dele com o súbito movimento. Pronto para esse tipo de reação, Conner foi atrás; só então lembrou-se da lança que ainda tinha na mão. Cambaleando ao parar, o ruivo ergueu a lança e atirou-a atrás do fugitivo. Pego bem atrás do joelho direito, a força do impacto o derrubou com um grito de surpresa.

 

Rindo triunfante, Conner correu até o final do corredor antes que o homem conseguisse se levantar e saltou alegremente sobre a figura embuçada. Enfiando o joelho nas costas do homem, segurou-lhe os ombros.

 _Olá, Erik. Há quanto tempo.

 Erik aquietou-se e olhou Conner malignamente por cima do ombro: 

_Saia de cima de mim ou serei obrigado a machucá-lo! 

_Receio que eu não possa fazer isso, meu amigo. Sabe, estou um pouco cansado de ter pama semana procurando você. E agora que te peguei, não estou muito a fim de deixá-lo fugir de nov... gaaah! _ Conner foi completamente pego de surpresa quando Erik se virou no chão e atirou-o pelo corredor num violento golpe. Quando o ruivo bateu com a cabeça na parede, seu gênio instantaneamente se inflamou, e ele se pôs de joelhos:

_Seu maldito bastardo, isso é jeito de dizer olá?_ rosnou, agarrando a borda da capa e Erik e dando-lhe um bom puxão, que quase sufocou o outro homem.

 _Não pedi gentilmente, primeiro?_ Erik disse, meio engasgado. Lutando com o tecido, deu um chute, tirando as mãos de Conner da sua capa.

 _Sim, e devia saber que eu nunca escutei mesmo, seu idiota!_ Conner replicou, balançando o punho, que atingiu Erik bem no queixo. Uma briga começou quando os dois homens começaram a trocar socos. 

Arfando depois de vários minutos golpeando um ao outro, Erik abriu a boca num rosnado:

_Não estou com disposição para isso, Conner. Não tem nada melhor pra fazer, como vigiar a sua maldita irmã?

 _Não, ela sabe que pode cuidar de si mesma muito bem._ foi a resposta, quando Conner agarrou a lança esquecida e bateu com ela no ombro de Erik. Remexendo no casaco, Erik tirou uma pequena adaga e tentou ameaçar Conner com ela, mas encontrou-se olhando com surpresa o cano de um pequeno revólver.

 _Ora, você é rápido, meu amigo._ disse acidamente, o azul de seus olhos brilhando como gelo no rio para seu arfante companheiro.

 Rindo meio sem fôlego, Conner deu de ombros e continuou apontando a pistola para o peito de Erik. 

_Você me conhece... estou sempre me metendo em encrencas... mas nunca perco uma briga. E agora talvez você fique quieto por tempo suficiente para eu lhe falar um momento.

 _Pode falar se quiser. Não me importa, mas não espere que eu partilhe de algum momento comovente. Não tenho tempo pra isso. _ Erik disse defensivamente, a faca desaparecendo de volta no casaco. Delicadamente, levou a mão enluvada para um corte em seu lábio inferior. 

_É, tá bom. Que outro assunto urgente você tem? Além do mais, não vai levar muito tempo. Só tenho algumas perguntas._ quando Erik deu apenas um grunhido em resposta, Conner limpou distraidamente o sangue de seu próprio nariz _Na verdade, é simples. Eu faço uma pergunta e você responde, depois podemos ir cuidar de nossas vidas. Em primeiro lugar, quero saber por que foi só recentemente que Brielle descobriu que você está aqui, quando é óbvio que esteve esse tempo todo. Ela poderia ter feito bom uso da ajuda de um velho amigo.

 Erik olhou furioso para Conner por um longo instante de silêncio, antes de finalmente se mexer: 

_Como você disse antes, sua irmã não aceita a ajuda de outros. Mas eu dificilmente diria que nos separamos sob circunstâncias amigáveis. Do jeito que estava, decidi manter a distância.

 Fazendo que sim compreensivamente, Conner apoiou-se na parede atrás dele. 

_Ah, entendo. Você não sabe. Escute com atenção: o que quer que tenha te deixado furioso a ponto de fugir... bem, foi tudo armado. Eu tenho uma história bem maluca pra te contar... que você não vai acreditar. Mas em resumo, Andrew armou pra você. Ele fez coisas pra fazer você ir embora. 

Erik fez um gesto com a mão e suspirou. 

_Sim, sim. Já sei disso. Mas acredite em mim, Andrew não é o único motivo pelo qual eu saí. Eu sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer. Seus truques eram fáceis para eu desvendar. Não, foram os atos de Brielle que me fizeram decidir ir embora.

 Olhando confuso para o outro homem, Conner pesou suas palavras.

 _De que está falando? Ela não queria que você partisse! Céus, Erik, depois que você saiu de lá foi como se alguém tivesse morrido. Ela não saiu de casa durante um mês, ficava no quarto o dia inteiro, olhando pela janela.

 _O quê?_ evidentemente surpreso com aquela informação, a expressão do mascarado mudou ligeiramente _Não, deve ter sido por causa de outra coisa... você está enganado. Eu não podia mais ficar lá... não depois de vê-la... 

Notando a pausa na frase, Conner se sentou um pouco mais ereto: 

_O quê.... ver o quê?

 

_Não considero apropriado discutir isso com o irmão dela.

 Revirando os olhos, Conner largou a arma no colo.

 

_Não seja tão , Erik! Deus do céu!_ exclamou sarcástico, provocando o amigo em seu ponto fraco, pois sabia que era o jeito mais rápido de chegar logo ao assunto.

 

Espicaçado com aquilo, o mascarado empertigou-se, ofendido:

 

_Está bem! Se quer tanto saber, seu mal-educado! Eu a vi beijando Andrew... depois de dizer que o amava. Está satisfeito agora? Já respondi todas as suas perguntas; acho que é hora de ir.

 

_Não se mexa, seu maluco. _Conner avisou, o olhar confuso _Eu sei com certeza que Brielle não sentia por Andrew mais que uma vaga afeição. Em que contexto ela disse isso?

 

Com a paciência obviamente no fim, o rosto de Erik ficou vermelho de raiva:

 

_Não quero mais falar nisso! _explodiu _Não consegue entender? Ela fez uma escolha... simples assim! Mesmo que essa escolha tenha se tornado um desastre... quero dizer, eu poderia tê-la avisado. Sabia que aquele homem era perigoso desde a primeira vez que o vi... por que é tão surpreendente que ele... hã... não importa.

 

_Espere... você sabe alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu? Você não estava lá. E eu jamais disse coisa alguma sobre Andrew ser perigoso.

 

_Ora... por que mais ela viria pra cá? Ela precisava de um bom motivo, como estar fugindo de alguém.

 

_Hã-hããã..._fez Conner, desconfiado e não inteiramente convencido com aquela resposta_Vamos... deixe de ser um idiota. _ falou,mudando de assunto _Diga-me quando foi que ela disse que amava Andrew.

 

Cedendo à pergunta de Conner, Erik deixou cair o peso sobre a parede.

 

_Acho que eles estavam falando sobre o futuro de Aria... e sobre alguma idiotice a respeito de Lorde Donovan ser mais amigável comigo.

 

Batendo com a mão na testa incrédulo, Conner abanou a cabeça:

 

_Meu Deus, Erik. Você não sabe nada sobre mulheres, sabe?

 

A raiva voltou ao olhar de Erik, e ele esticou a perna, tentando chutar o pé do ruivo:

 

_Por mais limitado que o meu conhecimento possa ser aos seus olhos, sir, eu não sou idiota. Quando alguém diz que ama outra pessoa sempre quer dizer que...

 

_Neste caso queria dizer que ela estava grata pela ajuda dele e feliz que ele finalmente ia tratar você melhor. Ela não quis dizer amor do jeito que você está pensando. Essas palavras PODEM significar mais de uma coisa, Erik. Brielle só estava feliz porque ela andava preocupada com Aria e com você. Incomodava-a que Andrew não tratasse você como um igual... porque ela se importava muito com o seu bem-estar.

 

Abrindo a boca para responder, Erik fechou-a de novo enquanto a completa implicação daquelas palavras afundava em seu cérebro:

 

_Não...não... não pode ser..._ balbuciou, enquanto uma expressão horrorizada começava a tomar-lhe o rosto. Conner ficou olhando Erik baixar os olhos para o chão; quase podia ver as rodinhas na cabeça do mascarado girando.

 

_Foi só por causa disso que você foi embora?_ indagou com cautela, sentindo que a hora do tratamento mais rude já passara.

 

Concordando em silêncio, Erik custou a conseguir falar de novo.

 

_Achei que... achei que de algum modo ela tivesse me traído... que talvez estivesse me usando para deixar seu verdadeiro amor com ciúme. Eu...

_Você deveria saber melhor. _Conner suspirou _Por que ela faria isso... por que se daria ao trabalho de uma farsa tão elaborada para deixar com ciúmes um homem com quem ela recusava se casar?

_Não, você está enganado. Faz sentido... Eu não teria ido embora sem motivo... eu não teria desistido de tudo porque... porque... _ele continuou a argumentar, tentando segurar-se desesperadamente à crença e raiva que o haviam sustentado durante aquele ano de solidão _Você está tentando me confundir.

_Não tente se consolar com isso. _ cortou Conner, um pouco mais duramente do que pretendia _Pense... pense só um pouquinho... Eu estou certo: o que você está dizendo não faz sentido nenhum... e você sabe disso. Talvez você tenha sabido o tempo todo... mas era a única coisa que você tinha. Vamos... você sabe que Brielle é a última pessoa no mundo que magoaria de propósito alguém com quem ela se importava... você sabe disso.

_Não... meu Deus... _Erik sussurrou com voz rouca _Não faz sentido nenhum, faz? Não sei por que não consegui perceber antes. Estava tão zangado que isso me cegava. Mesmo depois de meses eu não conseguia ver através da raiva. Só conseguia lembrar daquela noite e mais nada.

_Às vezes as pessoas ficam tão ocupadas olhando a porta fechada que não percebem a janela aberta a poucos metros de distância._ Conner afirmou filosoficamente, sentindo-se subitamente péssimo com o olhar arrasado e angustioso de Erik. Não esperara que aquela informação o perturbasse tanto. E enquanto assistia Erik remoer sobre tudo o que fora dito, Conner podia ver o peso daquele novo conhecimento descer sobre os ombros do outro homem.

 

_O que há comigo? _ o mascarado murmurou para si mesmo enquanto uma sombra caía sobre seu rosto _Eu a abandonei... e entreguei-a nas mãos de um monstro... Deixei que todas aquelas coisas horríveis acontecessem..._ seus olhos se abriram de repente para encontrar os de Conner, enquanto o mascarado cobria a boca com as mãos; parecia que toda a sua realidade fora virada de cabeça pra baixo.

_Eu acho que cometi um terrível engano!_ gemeu por trás das mãos, seus olhos cintilando acima dos dedos.


	45. Um Salvador Improvável

Acocorada no chão, Brielle passou a mão pela testa. Examinando o chão recém-esfregado à sua frente, deu sorriso satisfeito, ainda que cansado, enquanto pegava a escova imunda e se levantava. Arqueando as costas, esticou os músculos dos braços e ombros. Arrumou as saias, virou-se e caminhou até o balde a alguns passos de distância. Largou a escova dentro do balde e suspirou ao ver o baixíssimo nível de água nele.

_Droga, tinha certeza de que um balde seria suficiente para terminar este quarto._ olhando para o lado, avaliou mentalmente o tempo que levaria para descer um andar até a torneira mais próxima. Sem outra alternativa, a irlandesa curvou-se e agarrou o balde pela alça, levando-o consigo pelo corredor.  _Pelo menos posso ver Conner e Aria de passagem. Ver se ele não a está transformando numa selvagem... espero que ainda não tenham botado fogo em nada._

Parou de repente ao lembrar que havia deixado a garrafa com sabão para trás. Com um suspiro, pôs o balde no chão e voltou correndo para o quarto empoeirado; viu imediatamente a garrafa, evitou as áreas úmidas no chão e apanhou-a. Colocando seu parco suprimento de sabão no bolso, cantarolou consigo mesma enquanto voltava para o corredor. Ao curvar-se para pegar o balde, tirou os dedos da alça com um arquejo de susto:

_Que diabo?_juntando o avental na mão, fitou, perplexa, o balde cheio de água. Lançando olhares rápidos para os dois lados do corredor, levou a mão à cabeça, confusa.

_Olá?_chamou com uma risadinha nervosa _ Há alguém aí? Conner, se é você que está tentando me pregar uma peça, vou socar suas orelhas!_ quando nenhuma resposta veio, o riso sumiu de seu olhar e ela começou a morder o lábio inferior _Está bem... estou começando a ficar preocupada, agora.

Tentando ignorar a ansiedade que se infiltrava em sua consciência, Brielle apanhou o balde e voltou para o quarto onde estivera antes. Ocorreu-lhe que esse incidente poderia ser atribuído a vários fatores; mas somente um deles lhe causava frios na espinha. Embora fosse possível que Conner estivesse lhe pregando uma peça, era igualmente provável que o fantasma residente na Ópera houvesse decidido deixá-la maluca. Não era boba: sabia que todos aqueles barulhos estranhos que a haviam atormentado nas primeiras semanas de trabalho poderiam ter sido causados pelos pés de Erik. E ele havia deixado claro que, se ela escolhesse ficar, seria alvo de mais travessuras. Tentando impedir que esse pensamento levasse seus nervos ao ponto de explodir, respirou fundo e voltou ao trabalho.  _Simplesmente não vou reagir. É o melhor plano. Vou terminar aqui e já estou saindo._

Curvou-se e novamente pôs a escova no chão, com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. Durante os últimos dias, chegara ao ponto de nunca trabalhar sozinha exatamente por esse motivo; temia que alguma coisa estranha acontecesse. Essa era a primeira noite que se aventurava a trabalhar sozinha, mas estranhamente o balde não era a primeira ocorrência inexplicável que lhe acontecia. Barulhos de arrepiar os cabelos e brincadeirinhas maldosas a haviam bombardeado durante os primeiros dias desde a chegada de Conner, deixando-a trêmula.

Mas cerca de uma semana depois, Brielle começou a notar uma mudança nas travessuras pregadas nela. Em vez dos sons apavorantes que se acostumara a esperar, a interferência de Erik passara a consistir em fazer objetos aparecerem e desaparecerem, algo com que Brielle podia lidar. Na véspera, várias faxineiras haviam achado engraçado atormentá-la sobre como sabia que o saco de areia cairia; não demorara muito para que os interrogatórios se transformassem em acusações e insultos. Elas haviam se calado bem rápido depois que voltaram aos seus quartos e descobriram que tudo havia sumido, com exceção das camas. Desde então haviam gratamente decidido evitá-la; gratas, sem dúvida, por terem conseguido encontrar suas coisas espalhadas pela Ópera e não desaparecidas permanentemente.

Embora essas novas travessuras a confundissem, eram bem menos apavorantes; e se Brielle não soubesse, diria que o que acontecera ultimamente fora mais para ajudá-la que para irritá-la.  _Mas eu o conheço. Só porque encher o balde com água foi útil pra mim... ele provavelmente fez isso pra me confundir. Parece tudo tão irreal... como um sonho ruim. No início eu meio que esperava que ele tentasse me matar quando eu estivesse dormindo... parecia tão zangado a última vez que o vi... mas mesmo agora... depois de tudo... ainda não consigo meter na cabeça que ele foi um assassino... que ele me faria mal. Sempre que tento me convencer disso, tudo que consigo ver em minha mente foi como ele correu sobre o gelo para tirar Aria do lago, ou como eram tímidos seus sorrisos quando começamos a nos conhecer um ao outro._

Tensa com a enxurrada de lembranças felizes, Brielle pressionou os lábios numa linha firme, recusando a se permitir voltar à decepção. Olhou pelo quarto para se distrair e percebeu de repente que em algum momento durante suas meditações havia terminado de lavar o chão. Com um sorriso aliviado, levantou-se, juntou todos os seus suprimentos de limpeza e saiu depressa.

Andando rápido pelos corredores retorcidos e selvas de descartados, Brielle foi guardar a vassoura e o balde no armário. Removeu o avental sujo e dirigiu-se até a frente do teatro, na esperança de encontrar o irmão e a filha perto do palco. Quando alcançou a parte dos bastidores, ouviu a risadinha familiar de Aria.

Seguindo o som, saiu pela esquerda do palco. Ao localizar Conner casualmente apoiado num grande elefante de gesso a alguns passos dela, a irlandesa começou a mover-se em silêncio; esgueirou-se atrás dele, esticou o braço e cutucou-o abaixo das costelas. Assustado, o ruivo deu um pulo e cambaleou, fugindo de seu atacante, antes de perceber que era apenas a irmã.

_Brielle! Por Deus, você me assustou..._ele disse, ofegando um pouco.

Com as suas palavras, os dois vultos no palco pararam de saltitar e se viraram para olhá-los. Sorrindo satisfeita, como se tivesse cometido alguma façanha, Brielle sentiu sua ansiedade desaparecer:

_Ah, não minta. Você teria gritado como uma garotinha se não tivesse me reconhecido logo.

Com ar indignado, Conner arrumou dramaticamente a jaqueta, uma nesga de sorriso repuxando-lhe os cantos da boca.

_Ah, é mesmo? Então espere até eu te pegar desprevenida. Vamos ver quem vai gritar.

_M-Mamãe_Aria guinchou no meio do palco _Olhe a-aqui! O-Olha o-o que Meg me d-deu!

Sorrindo, Brielle tirou os olhos da briguinha com o irmão para olhar onde Aria junto a Meg. A garotinha saltitava, vestida numa cópia em miniatura do uniforme de Meg, com saias brancas curtas e uma fita azul na cintura. Rindo quando Aria executou uma série de pulos desajeitados, Brielle bateu palmas e apressou-se a chegar ao palco:

_Bravo! Você está a caminho de se tornar uma das melhores bailarinas daqui!_a irlandesa riu, enquanto subia no palco para pôr a mão sobre a cabeça escura de Aria _Meg, de onde foi que você tirou essa roupa?

_Pedi a uma das senhoras do departamento de roupas pra costurá-la._Meg disse afetuosamente, curvando-se e refazendo o laço azul na cinturinha de Aria_Elas tinham material sobrando e ficaram contentes em fazer. Todo mundo já foi enfeitiçado por essa diabinha.

Rindo com o comentário de Meg, Aria afastou-se aos saltos, erguendo os braços no ar e saltitando em círculos.

_Eu sou a m-melhor!_ gritou, antes de cair sentada.

Cruzando os braços frouxamente sobre o abdome, Brielle acompanhou a performance da filha com ar divertido.

_É bom ouvi-la falar assim de novo. Andava tudo tão sério que fiquei preocupada...

_E é bom ver você sorrir uma vez que outra, também._Conner interrompeu, pelo palco para se juntar às duas mulheres _Embora eu tenha que admitir que estou com um pouco de ciúme da diversão que essa roupinha está causando. Faz um homem se sentir posto de lado quando todas as garotas bonitas no aposento estão se divertindo por conta própria._ disse com seriedade, embora o brilho em seus olhos desmentisse a mesma.

Meg abriu a boca para responder mas fechou novamente, corando. Obviamente, ser incluída no grupo de garotas bonitas a que Conner se referia a fizera esquecer o que ia falar. Brielle descruzou os braços com interesse na reação da amiga, olhando dela para o irmão com olhos reservados e pensativos. _Estranho, não havia notado antes... o jeito esquisito como os dois estão agindo._

Finalmente se recompondo, Meg lançou um olhar feio na direção de Conner e empurrou uma mecha de cabelo por cima do ombro:

_Duvido muito que tenham faltado diversões durante toda a sua vida, sir.

Com essa, as sobrancelhas ruivas de Conner se ergueram, enrugando sua testa com surpresa:

_Então receio que você tenha me apanhado numa mentira. Porque não consigo negar.

Meg apertou os lábios e ergueu um pouco o queixo:

_Acho que há muito mais na vida do que simplesmente procurar um prazer atrás do outro. _ disse friamente, seus olhos de pomba vigiando cuidadosamente a reação de Conner.

Um sorriso lento e malandro puxou primeiro um canto da boca do rapaz, depois o outro.

_Acha mesmo?_perguntou de tal maneira que Meg se assustou e deu um passo para trás_Então não acredito que você já tenha tido uma verdadeira noitada na cidade. Talvez pensasse diferente se tivesse.

Percebendo o ultraje no rosto de Meg, Brielle rapidamente interveio. Pôs a mão no peito do mano e deu-lhe um olhar de aviso, enquanto Meg se virava e ia até onde Aria estava se levantando de novo. A irlandesa sabia há muito tempo sobre o estilo de vida livre do irmão e seu interesse em mulheres; muitas vezes o chamara carinhosamente de patife, ou coisa pior. Mas vê-lo flertar com uma de suas amigas era diferente, o carinho fraternal com que antes olhara o comportamento dele diminuiu um pouco. Meg não era tão com sua afeição como a maioria das outras bailarinas; ela era mais uma sonhadora que qualquer outra coisa. Brielle não queria ver Meg enredada pelo charme evidente de Conner e depois machucada por causa dele.

Imediatamente, Conner virou os olhos para Brielle e sua expressão transformou-se em carinho fraternal:

_Desculpe... esqueci de perguntar como foi seu dia de trabalho hoje.

Sem acreditar que aquela rápida transição fosse outra coisa que não um truque para distrai-la, Brielle baixou lentamente a mão.

_Foi tudo bem. Acabei um pouco mais cedo. A maior parte das piores áreas da ópera já foi limpa pelo menos uma vez, por isso o trabalho não foi tão difícil. _olhou para o lado e viu que Aria ainda rodopiava a uma distância segura, do outro lado do palco _Embora eu tenha que lhe perguntar uma coisa... por acaso você veio até o segundo andar do lado oeste?

_Não, estive aqui o tempo todo. Por quê?

_Bem, aconteceu a coisa mais estranha comigo... Deixei meu balde no corredor por um momento... vazio... e quando voltei alguns minutos depois, ele estava cheio de novo. De início, achei que pudesse ter sido você, bancando o bobo como sempre... mas...

_Mas agora que você sabe que eu estava aqui... acha que foi outra pessoa? _ ele indagou com cautela, deixando de sorrir, enquanto olhava para o lado.

_Acho, sim, e você também. Qual é a única pessoa neste lugar que acharia engraçado fazer alguma coisa assim? Que tentaria me deixar maluca? _ela perguntou, transparecendo sua indignação ao plantar as mãos sobre os quadris.

Brincando indolentemente com os botões de latão de seu casaco, Conner deu de ombros. Não parecia nem um pouco surpreso ou preocupado com a história dela.

_Talvez você esteja errada quanto a isso. Encher um balde vazio não parece um gesto maldoso pra mim. Parece mais prestativo que qualquer outra coisa... assim como aquele negócio que aconteceu com as mulheres que estavam incomodando você ontem. E se isso for uma espécie de oferta de paz?

Um instante se passou enquanto Brielle pestanejava atônita para o irmão, de queixo caído com as palavras dele. Fechando a boca com um clique, inclinou-se e segurou o cotovelo de Conner, obrigando-o a olhá-la:

_De que está falando? Oferta de paz? Isso é ridículo!  
  


_Por que parece tão improvável? É possível... talvez o tempo tenha remendado que havia entre vocês. Você sabe que ele nunca foi bom em pedir desculpas.

Brielle soltou o braço de Conner e deu um passo para trás.

_Não fui eu quem começou tudo isso. Ele não iria simplesmente mudar sem motivo. Me ter por aqui é um espinho na garganta dele porque conheço seu segredo... eu sei porque ele está aqui. Você não sabe de tudo Conner... não lhe contei.

Com o interesse espicaçado, Conner ergueu uma sobrancelha:

_Oh? E o que você não me contou?

_Eu... bem... _percebendo quase imediatamente o seu erro, Brielle levou a mão à boca traidora. Ainda era impossível para ela falar em voz alta sobre a totalidade de sua decepção com Erik.  _Falei a Conner que ele mudou... que não era o homem que pensamos que fosse. Deveria ser o bastante para impedi-lo de procurar por Erik.Ele não precisa saber...ninguém mais precisa_  _Deixe pra lá. Não importa realmente. Você não deveria ir pra cama? Eu me preocupo que você não durma o suficiente porque passa metade da noite acordado comigo.

De testa franzida com a súbita mudança de assunto, Conner ergueu a mão e puxou a fita preta que mantinha seus cabelos longe do rosto:

_Ah, Bri... você sabe que não é bem assim. Se eu não estivesse aqui com você, estaria lá fora curtindo a vida noturna de Paris. Estou apenas me mantendo longe de encrencas, só isso... não perdendo o sono.

Abanando a cabeça, Brielle permitiu-se relaxar um pouco.  _Ele não quis dizer nada com aquela sugestão estranha... só quer pensar o melhor de Erik... eles eram amigos, afinal._

_É, certo... como se alguém pudesse manter você longe de encrencas.

Rindo, Conner inclinou-se e depôs um beijo na testa de Brielle.

_Oohh, isso é jeito de falar? Posso pensar em muita gente que estragar minha diversão impedindo que eu me encrenque. _ disse, erguendo os olhos por um momento para olhar por cima da cabeça de Brielle, para onde Aria e Meg riam do outro lado do palco.

_Bem, considere-se com sorte que qualquer uma de nós ature as suas maluquices._ Brielle respondeu, sem perceber a confusão atípica no sorriso de seu irmão.

_Bri, você é amiga de Meg. Acha que... que...

_Que o quê?

Conner tossiu e abanou a cabeça, finalmente baixando os olhos para o rosto da irmã:

_Oh, nada... Acha que as cozinhas estão trancadas a esta hora? De repente fiquei faminto. Quer vir comigo assaltar as despensas?

_O quê? Não seja bobo. Se os cozinheiros pegarem você roubando comida, o cortarão em pedaços.

_Então isso é um não? _ ele indagou, brincando, enquanto erguia o braço e amarrava de novo a fita no cabelo _Que pena... Terei que ir sozinho, então. Se não me vir amanhã, mande um grupo de busca. _ disse com um aceno e disparou em direção aos bastidores. Ao ver Conner deixar o palco, Meg parou de brincar com Aria e lentamente se ergueu. Pegando a menina pela mão, a loura correu até Brielle:

_Aonde ele vai com tanta pressa?_ indagou com fingida indiferença.

_Disse alguma coisa sobre saquear a cozinha em busca de algo pra comer. _Brielle murmurou, franzindo a testa ao ver Aria abafar um bocejo com a mão _Mas acho que já tivemos excitação demais para um dia só. Aria, creio que está na hora de você ir pra cama.

Enquanto Brielle se abaixava para pegar a filha, que protestou, Meg olhou na direção onde Conner havia desaparecido no escuro.

_Eu não queria ser rude... mas estava pensando se seu irmão sempre foi tão... bem... namorador, ou isso é recente? Era de se imaginar que um homem da idade dele já estivesse casado, agora.

Balançando Aria no quadril, Brielle lançou um olhar penetrante a Meg:

_Não, ele sempre foi assim.

_Não se preocupa com ele? O jeito que ele namora qualquer coisa que use saias? _Meg deixou escapar, depois cobriu a boca, chocada _Oh, me desculpe, não precisa responder isso! Não sei o que há comigo! Por favor, não se ofenda... não quis dizer nada disso.

Rindo agora, Brielle abanou a cabeça:

_Não, não estou ofendida. Sei como ele é... como ele age._parando por um momento, a irlandesa ficou preocupada com o rubor que manchava de vermelho o rosto de Meg_Embora eu não ache que seja algo pessoal. O jeito que ele age, quero dizer. É mais uma maneira de manter as pessoas à distância que qualquer outra coisa. Não se preocupe com isso. Se Conner está incomodando você, posso falar com ele.

_Oh, não... ele saberia que conversamos sobre isso!_ Meg guinchou _Não é um problema; já lidei com coisa pior que isso, antes. Só estava curiosa. Finja que não toquei no assunto..._ terminou apressadamente com um sacudir de cabeça.

_Está bem... considere esquecido._Brielle replicou enquanto caminhava até os bastidores. Com Meg seguindo-a de perto, as duas deixaram o palco para trás, seguindo até os dormitórios. Depois de andar por vários minutos, Brielle virou-se para Meg com um sorriso nervoso, necessitada de preencher o silêncio ecoante _Como tem sido os ensaios com Maryann e Carlotta? Tenho ouvido coisas terríveis sobre elas... mas com certeza, não podem ser tão ruins assim.

Meg fez uma careta e abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida por uma voz rouca que falou por trás delas:

_Receio que vá descobrir por si mesma de agora em diante.

Dando gritinhos, Brielle e Meg quase pularam de susto ao se virarem para deparar com Madame Dubois a vários metros de distância delas. Observando o pavor delas com uma sobrancelha erguida, Madame Dubois puxou seus óculos mais para cima do nariz com um dedo encaroçado:

_Assustei vocês? Me perdoem..._ parando depois de suas não muito sinceras desculpas, a velha viu Aria apoiada no ombro de Brielle. Ao ver a roupa de bailarina da criança, seu rosto sofreu uma estranha transformação. A velha severa e rabugenta sorriu.

Aproximando-se, Madame Dubois juntou as mãos e deu um largo sorriso para Aria:

_Então agora você é bailarina? Palavra... você está linda como um botão de rosa!_cantarolou.

Lançando um olhar incrédulo a Meg, Brielle sorriu hesitante:  
  


_O departamento de fantasias fez pra ela. Ela gosta de olhar os ensaios de dança durante o dia.

Com as palavras de Brielle, Madame Dubois voltou a ficar séria, e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto enrugado.

_É, bem, não tenho tempo pra conversar o dia todo. Tenho uma coisa pra lhe dizer.

_Sim?

_Agora que a Ópera está perto de reabrir, ficou evidente que precisaremos de um time de limpeza durante o dia. Decidi que você será parte dele, já que é uma das poucas mulheres apresentáveis que tenho a meu serviço._a velha parou e tirou um lenço do bolso. Depois de tossir nele por alguns instantes, recolocou-o no lugar _É só o que tenho a dizer... exceto que terá que andar na linha pra manter essa nova posição. É um privilégio ter licença de vagar durante o dia, e não hesitarei em botar você de novo no turno da noite se causar problemas!_tendo dito isso, a mulher se virou e saiu cambaleando pela mesma direção em que viera.

As duas mulheres esperaram até o vulto de Madame Dubois desaparecer numa esquina, antes de explodirem em risadas.

_O que foi aquilo? _Meg perguntou entre risos _Vivi aqui toda a minha vida e não acho que tenha visto aquela mulher sorrir antes!  
  
_Acho que ela deve gostar secretamente de crianças..._ Brielle murmurou, olhando para Aria_Porque ela com certeza nunca sorriu pra mim assim!

Tirando a cabeça do ombro da mãe, Aria pôs o polegar na boca.

_Ela é b-boa, no f-fundo._afirmou _E-Ela s-só esquece d-de c-como ser gentil, só i-isso.

Surpresa com essa afirmação, Brielle só conseguiu abanar a cabeça:  
  
_Bom, então você sabe algo que eu não sei. Talvez ela vá lembrar de ser gentil com mais freqüência, com você correndo por perto._ alguma coisa nessa frase agradou Aria, pois a menina sorriu sobre o polegar enquanto apoiava de novo a cabeça no ombro da mãe.

_Vai ser excitante você trabalhar durante o dia _ Meg disse, enquanto chegavam ao corredor onde ficavam os diferentes dormitórios_Vai poder ver todo mundo ensaiando. E poderemos jantar juntas algumas vezes. Oh! E vou poder apresentar você às outras moças... às boazinhas, quero dizer..._ juntando as mãos, a loura continuou a recitar seus planos até que chegaram à porta do seu quarto _Bem, acho que verei você amanhã, então!_ disse, acenando com a mão enquanto abria a porta e desaparecia pela abertura.

Abanando a cabeça para o entusiasmo da moça, Brielle desceu até a área onde ficava seu próprio quarto.  _Bem, pelo menos não terei de me preocupar tanto sobre trabalhar sozinha. Não vai ser assustador durante o dia. Ele não poderá correr por aí sem ser visto. Isto é bom... finalmente não precisarei ficar espiando o tempo todo por cima do ombro... isto é bom._  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apoiando-se exausta na vassoura, Brielle ergueu disfarçadamente um pé do chão, esticando os músculos doloridos e remexendo os dedos dentro dos sapatos gastos. Virou a cabeça e escondeu um bocejo com a mão enquanto seus olhos percorriam a área em torno, procurando o vulto de sua vigilante patroa. A alguns metros de distância, no palco, Carlotta estava tendo dificuldades em pronunciar uma das palavras de sua fala. Encolhendo-se com as dissonâncias da fala da cantora, Brielle descobriu que sentia um pouco de pena da mulher; sabia como era difícil esforçar-se em aprender uma língua nova e fala-la adequadamente. Isso é, sentiu pena dela até Carlotta bater com o pé no chão e gritar várias imprecações em italiano.

Mudando o peso de um pé para outro, Brielle tirou os olhos do palco, procurando por alguma outra coisa que pudesse interessá-la. Seu primeiro dia de trabalho diurno havia rapidamente perdido o encanto quando recebera ordem de ficar perto do palco e esperar que surgisse alguma sujeira a ser limpa. Depois de ficar ali de pé durante várias horas sem fazer nada útil, o tédio rapidamente descera sobre ela. Mesmo com as divertidas tiradas de Carlota a interromper a monotonia do ensaio do coro, Brielle descobria-se divagando.  _Pelo menos eu poderia ver o corpo de baile ensaiar... mas acho que Madame Giry se cansou das freqüentes interrupções. Ela levou só uma hora pra mudar o lugar dos ensaios. Que pena... era a única coisa que me mantinha acordada. Quase gostaria que alguém quebrasse alguma coisa para eu poder limpar._

Esfregando os olhos, lutou para se manter alerta, enquanto Carlotta continuava a discursar numa mistura de italiano e francês quase incompreensível em qualquer uma das duas línguas. Enquanto via a diva se pavonear para lá e para cá, Brielle notou um pequeno grupo de pessoas atravessar o palco na direção dela. Com a perspectiva de alguma diversão, espiou através da multidão de pessoas entre ela e os recém-chegados. O inconfundível topete branco de Mounsieur André agitava-se excitadamente próximo a uma figura mais alta, que Brielle reconheceu como Mounsieur Firmin e outro homem, a quem ela não conseguiu ver direito.  _O que os gerentes estão fazendo aqui? Geralmente eles ficam em seus escritórios._

Com interesse distraído, Brielle sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando ver quem era o homem que os gerentes haviam trazido.  _Deve ser o novo patrono em potencial... com certeza estão se empenhando bastante com ele; deve ser muito rico._  Toda a atividade no palco foi diminuindo à medida que mais e mais pessoas percebiam que estavam sendo observadas. Os gritos de Carlotta imediatamente silenciaram quando a italiana olhou para os homens e deu um grande sorriso em seu rosto bonito. Erguendo a mão dramaticamente, dirigiu-se altivamente até onde eles estavam, murmurando e pavoneando-se enquanto Firmin a apresentava.

_Que diacho está acontecendo aí? _ uma voz familiar indagou por trás de Brielle.

Virando-se para olhar o irmão, Brielle deu-lhe um rápido sorriso, contente que ele tivesse escolhido aparecer, embora tecnicamente os dois não devessem ser vistos muito tempo juntos.   
  
_Acho que encontraram outro aristocrata rico para engambelar. Embora eu deva dizer que estou surpresa em ver você... não achei que fosse se incomodar em vir ao palco já que a orquestra não está ensaiando hoje.

Torcendo o nariz com o tom surpreso da irmã, Conner deu de ombros e passou por ela.

_Estou magoado, Bri, que você pense tão baixo de mim. Tinha que dar uma passada pra ver se você já não estava morrendo de tédio. Mas já que não liga pra minha visita, vou ter que ir embora e falar com outra pessoa. Talvez eu possa qual ricaço está aqui... será divertido.

Deixando a companhia de Brielle sem um segundo olhar, Conner atravessou o palco até onde os membros do coro estavam reunidos. A irlandesa viu-o sair e abanou a cabeça.  _Bem, pelo menos isso quebrou um pouco o tédio... embora ele não devesse falar comigo com tanta freqüência durante o dia. As pessoas vão achar estranho o primeiro violinista conversar com uma das faxineiras._

Com um sorriso, viu a cabeça ruiva do irmão se mover com facilidade no meio da turba, até parar de repente, bem onde estavam os gerentes. Passaram-se um segundo ou dois e ela estava prestes a voltar sua atenção para outra coisa quando uma visível agitação surgiu na multidão. Um palavrão alto soou no ar, seguido pelo barulho de alguma coisa quebrando, e Conner e o homem misterioso trocaram algumas palavras acaloradas. Preocupada, Brielle viu Conner se virar bruscamente e abrir caminho na multidão aos empurrões, sem o menor sinal da gentileza que normalmente empregava.

Sentindo alguma coisa errada, Brielle pegou a vassoura e começou a atravessar o palco. Conner apareceu no fim da multidão, branco como osso, justo quando Brielle saía da área dos bastidores. Ele acenou frenético com as duas mãos ao chegar mais perto dela, embora, estranhamente, tivesse a cabeça voltada para outro lado, de modo a não olhá-la diretamente. Sem entender o que dera nele assim de repente, Brielle parou onde estava, franzindo a testa.

_Conner... _ murmurou apressadamente quando o irmão se aproximou_ O que...

Abanando a cabeça, o ruivo finalmente olhou-a nos olhos, repetindo silenciosamente com os lábios uma única palavra, várias vezes: “ _Corra... corra_...” Brielle fechou a boca com um clique e uma onda de terror invadiu seu corpo, fazendo-a cambalear para trás quando lançou um olhar atemorizado para os homens que agora corriam atrás de Conner pelo palco.

Pregada ao chão, Brielle viu André e Firmin correrem atrás de Conner, obviamente pedindo que voltasse, e atrás deles vinha um homem atraente e bem vestido, de olhos pretos. Cobrindo a boca para abafar o grito que se formava, Brielle tirou os olhos da imagem de seu ex-noivo que vinha na direção dela.  _Ele está aqui... oh meu Deus? O que eu faço? Talvez ele não tenha me visto... Vou sair de fininho... agora ele está só olhando para Conner..._

Lançando a Conner um olhar horrorizado, Brielle virou-se nos calcanhares e voltou por onde viera. Era tudo que podia fazer para impedir-se de sair correndo. Não se afastara mais de dez passos quando a voz forte de André ecoou pelo ar, detendo-a:

_Pare aí! Espere! Há algo que necessita de cuidados do outro lado do palco... vá lá agora mesmo e limpe! _ gritou o homem, toda a sua educação mandada pela janela enquanto Firmin continuava a chamar por Conner.

Em pânico, Brielle pensou freneticamente o que fazer. Não podia se virar e fazer o que Andre dizia, pois com certeza Andrew veria o seu rosto. Mas também não podia fugir correndo e atrair demasiada atenção para si mesma. Tremendo visivelmente, Brielle cerrou os dedos sobre o cabo da vassoura, seu terror bloqueando-lhe completamente todo o pensamento racional.

Conner escolheu aquele momento para brigar com os gerentes:

_Não vou trabalhar com esse homem! _ gritou a plenos pulmões, igualzinho a Carlotta em volume e tom de voz _Me recuso! Absolutamente não! Só de vê-lo já fico doente!

Completamente distraído por aquela violenta manifestação , André esqueceu a faxineira morena com a qual gritara e concentrou toda a sua atenção em Conner:

_Com certeza o senhor não está falando sério. Mounsieur Donovan é um dos mais importantes ingleses...

_Sim! _Firmin interrompeu antes que Andre pudesse terminar_Lorde Donovan ofereceu uma grande soma em dinheiro para a Ópera. Devemos todos nos sentir honrados com...

_Oh, está tudo bem. _disse uma voz gélida, silenciando com eficiência qualquer outro ruído no palco _Eu sempre soube o que Mr. Sinclair pensa de mim. Não é preciso tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia._houve uma pausa quando André parou perto de Conner, tenso _Embora eu deva dizer que estou surpreso de ver você de novo, Conner. Ouvi dizer que estava trabalhando aqui agora, o que achei muito estranho... considerando que você é um solista. Mas creio que é seu direito seu atirar para todos os lados. Diga-me... como anda Brielle, ultimamente? Acredito que você tenha notícias dela.

Um momento de tensão se seguiu quando Brielle teve certeza de que Conner agrediria o jovem lorde.

_Lamento decepcioná-lo... mas não tenho notícias de minha irmã há meses. Tivemos uma briga antes do Natal... como já sabe.

Estremecendo com a conversa que acontecia a poucos passos dela, Brielle desajeitadamente afastou-se. Suas pernas mal a sustinham quando chegou devagarinho à relativa segurança das alas laterais. Deixando cair a vassoura de seus dedos com estrondo, contornou uma quina e disparou pelo corredor. Com o ar queimando-lhe os pulmões, parou de repente e levou a mão à parede para apoiar o corpo trêmulo. Inspirando várias vezes, agradeceu às suas estrelas da sorte por não ter sido reconhecida.

 _Não posso acreditar que aconteceu... oh meu Deus... Teria sido tão fácil ele olhar para o outro lado e me ver. Eu estava plantada ali como uma idiota! Tudo que construí poderia ter sido tirado de novo... se ele tivesse erguido os olhos e me reconhecido!_ Enojada com o pensamento, deslizou até o piso, cobrindo o rosto pálido com as mãos. Inesperadamente, sentia uma vontade de rir borbulhando em meio às ondas de medo dentro dela. Rindo nervosamente, abanou a cabeça, chocada.  _Devo estar ficando louca... de que estou rindo?_

Sentada no chão, tentando abafar a risada de alívio, Brielle apoiou a cabeça na parede atrás dela. _Bem, esta é a sorte irlandesa... embora as coisas venham a ser diferentes de agora em diante... especialmente se Andrew vai ser..._ Parando no meio do pensamento, Brielle tirou a cabeça da parede, assustada. O som de vozes masculinas que se aproximavam cortou seu alívio como uma faca, e as vozes chegavam cada vez mais perto. Quieta, Brielle escutou atentamente os sons, tentando não entrar em pânico ao reconhecer as vozes lisonjeiras de André e Firmin.

Levantou-se de um pulo e saiu correndo, para longe das vozes, mas descobriu que os homens vinham atrás dela, sem perceber. Passando por uma saída, Brielle arriscou um olhar para a direção de onde viera. Ao ver os dois gerentes conduzindo Andrew em seu grand tour pela Ópera, a irlandesa recuou. _Sorte irlandesa uma ova! Que grande besteira! Eu sou a mulher mais azarada do mundo! Maldição!_

Agarrou as saias e disparou por outro corredor justo quando os homens casualmente passavam pela entrada onde ela estivera há pouco. Tentando ficar o mais calma possível, a irlandesa manteve-se à frente dos homens com relativa facilidade; porém, não importava aonde fosse, as vozes pareciam segui-la. Com um rápido olhar por cima do ombro, passou por outra entrada. Querendo ver se o pequeno grupo ainda estava na sua cola, a irlandesa esperou por um momento. Ao ver o grupo aparecer à distância, virou-se, na intenção de fugir de novo, mas parou ao ver que estava numa zona sem saída.

Fitando incrédula a parede nua à sua frente, soltou uma série de pragas.

_Isto não pode estar acontecendo! _ movendo-se em direção à primeira das duas portas do corredor, experimentou a maçaneta. Encontrando-a fechada, foi até a outra porta, mas também estava trancada.

Perdendo o que lhe restava de calma, Brielle correu até a ponta do corredor, atenta à aproximação dos homens. Ao ver que eles vinham na sua direção, voltou para experimentar de novo as portas trancadas. Sem opções, recuou até sentir a parede pressionar-se contra suas costas.  _Talvez eles não venham pra cá... espere... talvez eles dêem a volta._ Escutando com atenção, esperou, na esperança de ouvir as vozes e passos diminuírem. Com uma praga silenciosa, percebeu que os homens estavam mais perto.

Paralisada, Brielle não tinha aonde se esconder. Abraçando-se protetoramente, só podia esperar e ouvir enquanto os homens que arruinariam a sua vida vinham casualmente até onde ela estava. A cada passo, podia sentir o ar gelar em seu corpo, tirando-lhe a respiração, transformando seu sangue em gelo.

_Oh Deus... oh Deus... _ repetiu baixinho, enquanto ouvia os homens conversarem educadamente sobre um aspecto ou outro da decoração.

Justo quando a pressão chegou a um ponto que Brielle tinha certeza de que seu coração iria explodir, ouviu um barulho estranho atrás de si. A perplexidade abriu caminho através do terror, e ela se virou na direção do som. Pestanejando incrédula, deixou o queixo cair ao ver uma pequena porta aonde até poucos momentos não havia nada. Da escuridão da abertura, uma mão enluvada apareceu, chamando Brielle com um dedo.

Como num sonho, a irlandesa tirou os olhos daquela mão, subindo para o braço aonde ela estava presa, em direção a um largo ombro masculino. Sem precisar olhar mais, já sabia exatamente quem estava diante dela. Podia sentir a força da presença dele como uma mão fechada sobre seu coração. Recuando um passo, finalmente ergueu os olhos para o conhecido rosto meio-mascarado de Erik. Esperando raiva ou maldade na expressão dele, ficou surpresa ao ver seriedade em seus olhos.

_Brielle _ ele murmurou suavemente, seu tom de voz trazendo calma em meio ao terror que velava a mente dela _Venha... venha comigo rápido.

Estranhamente confortada com aquele tom gentil, Brielle sentiu seu coração voltar ao ritmo normal. _Eu deveria ter medo... ele ameaçou me fazer coisas horríveis se eu ficasse... mas não consigo encontrar medo..._  Por cima do ombro podia ouvir os gerentes quase na boca do corredor, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dos de Erik. Ergueu a mão, sabendo que não tinha outra escolha, e pousou-a hesitante na de Erik.

Seus longos e finos dedos se fecharam sobre os dela e num movimento rápido ele puxou Brielle, conduzindo-a em silêncio para dentro das sombras além da porta secreta. O painel deslizou por trás dela com um ruído suave, no momento em que Andrew e os dois gerentes atravessavam a boca do corredor. Não notando nada de anormal, os homens prosseguiram sem um instante de hesitação.

 


	46. Encontrando o Perdão

Com um gesto rápido, Erik tocou numa alavanca escondida à sua direita e o painel secreto deslizou de volta no lugar com um clique suave. Uma escuridão total os envolveu como o calor de uma velha colcha num dia de inverno, deixando-os intimamente próximos, bloqueando toda a luz. Um estranho silêncio de expectativa caiu entre ele e Brielle e ficaram perfeitamente quietos, ouvindo as vozes do outro lado do painel crescendo depois diminuindo até sumir. Podia senti-la prender a respiração enquanto esperavam, depois soltá-la num suspiro longo e trêmulo após o perigo lá fora ter passado. De alguma forma, o som da respiração suave dela na escuridão, tão próximo, era inquietante. Causava uma sensação diferente do que esperara; uma sensação de perigo. Ao perceber isso, seu coração bateu mais rápido, trovejando em seus ouvidos até ter certeza de que ela o ouviria, acima do silêncio entre eles.

Abanando a cabeça para se livrar desses estranhos pensamentos, Erik tirou os olhos de onde sabia que ela estava, a menos de um metro dele. Olhando nas trevas, apertou os dedos em torno dos dela e sem dizer nada deu um passo adiante. Um puxão hesitante respondeu ao seu súbito movimento, mas passou-se apenas um instante até que sentiu Brielle dar um passo para acompanhá-lo. Sua cautelosa confiança nele mandou uma eletrizante de esperança em seu sangue.  _Talvez Conner tenha razão. Talvez o dano não seja irreparável._

Não fora até aquele momento que Erik permitira tal possibilidade penetrar seu cérebro. Uma semana atrás, quando Conner lhe fizera ver a completa extensão de seu engano, a raiva que Erik cultivara havia sumido, deixando um buraco em sua alma, e com este um medo como nada que houvesse conhecido antes, dominando seus pensamentos como uma droga. Com nada a não ser muito tempo em suas mãos a partir daquele dia, Erik havia se atormentado sobre seus próprios atos, sem acreditar que desta vez fora somente sua estupidez que lhe tirara outro vislumbre de felicidade. O que havia acontecido era inteiramente sua culpa, e sabia que seria um milagre que outro ser humano, mesmo um ser humano paciente como Brielle, o perdoasse. O único problema era que há muito deixara de acreditar em milagres, especialmente em relação à sua própria vida.  
  
 _Como pude ter errado tanto? Teria sido minha ira que me cegou ou será que nasci sem algo vital, será que nasci sem a capacidade de ser feliz? É tão evidente agora... como pude esquecer uma centena de atos de bondade depois de um momento de dúvida? Posso lembrar todos agora: é dolorosamente claro. Ainda posso vê-la sorrir timidamente pra mim quando mostrei interesse em sua pesquisa... ou o jeito como ela ria quando naquela vez que ela me ensinou a dançar. E Aria... eu a esqueci também... como pude ter partido sem mesmo dizer adeus? Eu era seu professor... ela confiava em mim... não merecia ser abandonada. Eu devo ser realmente um monstro._

Como um covarde, não conseguira se obrigar a enfrentar a acusação que sabia que ia ver nos olhos de Brielle; por isso durante a semana anterior havia nas sombras, vigiando, esperando até conseguir coragem de falar com ela, demasiadamente inseguro para tomar a iniciativa. Pequenas oportunidades, tais como encher um balde vazio ou devolver algo que ela havia perdido, apareciam quase todos os dias, dando-lhe uma alternativa conveniente à de enfrentar Brielle, e a chance de compensar os crimes que cometera anteriormente contra ela. Contentara-se em deixar que esse fosse todo o contato um com o outro, não tendo outras idéias para lidar com o problema, porém no início daquela manhã, quando ouvira o nome do novo patrono, tudo havia mudado.

Estava andando por um corredor, que por acaso ladeava o escritório de Andre, quando uma voz friamente familiar se fez ouvir através da parede. Não demorara muito, ao escutar a conversa entre o jovem lorde Donovan e os dois gerentes, para saber o que estava acontecendo. Da mesma forma, não demorara muito para perceber que se Andrew encontrasse Brielle ou Aria, alguma coisa horrível aconteceria.

Imagens do rosto de Brielle quando chegara à Ópera, machucada e costurada, haviam passado diante de seus olhos nos primeiros instantes, mandando uma onda de raiva pelo seu corpo. Raiva do homem que machucara o rosto dela, porém mais raiva ainda de si mesmo pela sua cegueira em relação àquele noivado. Envergonhado por pensar que ela poderia merecer tratamento tão brutal, dera rédeas soltas à ira durante vários momentos, no fogo desta. Soube então que se Andrew a ameaçasse de qualquer maneira, teria de intervir. O destino, parecia, finalmente decidira forçar a mão.

Juntando as sobrancelhas no escuro, Erik lutou para livrar sua mente de todos os pensamentos sobre Andrew e o que ele fizera, pois precisava se concentrar na mulher que agora o seguia. Movendo-se devagar para permitir que Brielle se familiarizasse com o ambiente que a cercava, Erik andou com cuidado pelos corredores, sem necessidade de luz alguma. Já percorrera aqueles corredores escuros o suficiente para ter um mapa completo em sua cabeça. Subindo uma inclinação natural, o mascarado afastou-se dos lugares aonde Brielle correria perigo de ser vista ou ouvida. Chegara o momento de dialogarem, e baseado nas suas experiências passadas, Erik tinha certeza de que Brielle não hesitaria em admoestar verbalmente a sua burrice; por isso, dirigiu-se até o terraço, onde ela poderia gritar com ele até perder a voz, sem medo de que alguém os interrompesse.

Estendeu a mão e pressionou um botão escondido, fazendo uma porta abrir bem diante deles. Luz cegante entrou pela nova abertura com uma lufada de ar frio. Com a mão livre, Erik pegou a borda de sua capa para proteger momentaneamente seus olhos e os de Brielle da violenta luz do sol. Logo que seus olhos se ajustaram à luz, ele saiu pela porta e pisou no terraço da Opera Populaire, soltando a mão de Brielle. Com vários passos rápidos pela neve, afastou-se da mulher que ainda estava de pé, na segurança da pequena porta.  
  
_ Por que me trouxe pra cá?_Brielle inquiriu tensa, sua voz cortando o silêncio isolado do terraço.

Olhando por cima do ombro, Erik encolheu-se internamente com a luz selvagem e furiosa que queimava nos olhos dela.

_Você estava tentando fugir do nosso novo patrono. Aqui é o mais longe que se pode chegar, sem deixar o prédio.

Com esta resposta, as sobrancelhas tingidas de Brielle se juntaram numa expressão feroz.

_Não minta na minha cara assim._sibilou, abandonando as sombras da porta_Qual é a verdadeira razão? Achou que seria divertido me trazer aqui em cima e me assustar um pouco?

_Não, claro que não!

_Porque eu tenho novidades pra você: com o que o resto do meu dia se tornou, nada do que você possa fazer vai me apavorar agora!_ela continuou, começando a tremer de frio.

Erguendo as mãos num gesto apaziguador, Erik virou-se para enfrentar Brielle, obrigando-se a encarar seu olhar ardente:

_Não é este o motivo. Longe disso. De modo algum eu queria pôr você em guarda. Apenas escolhi este lugar como nosso destino final para podermos conversar calmamente.

Surpresa apareceu momentaneamente no rosto de Brielle enquanto ela se envolvia com os braços.

_O que restou para dizermos um ao outro? _perguntou tristemente, a raiva ainda em seus olhos incapaz de esconder completamente a mágoa de seu olhar_Ouso dizer que você já disse tudo da última vez que conversamos. Você me odeia... eu te odeio. Acabou.

Erik abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a de novo ao compreender o que ela dissera. A esperança tímida que lutara por um lugar em seu coração retraiu-se com esse novo ataque, deixando-o vazio.

_Você me odeia? _perguntou antes que pudesse se reprimir, sua voz soando terrivelmente hesitante aos seus próprios ouvidos.

Brielle fitou-o sem piscar, enquanto o vento de inverno remexia seu cabelo escuro, tirando longas mechas de seu coque e empurrando-as contra o rosto, sua expressão imobilizada nas linhas frias e duras de uma estátua de mármore. Apenas em seus grandes olhos tempestuosos, a única fraqueza em suas defesas, Erik conseguia ver as emoções que seu rosto escondia. A severidade no olhar dela vacilou com a sinceridade e vulnerabilidade do tom da voz dele. Desviando rapidamente os olhos, Brielle respirou fundo:

_Não faça isso...

_Fazer o quê?_ele perguntou, estudando-lhe o rosto intensamente enquanto procurava adivinhar o que ela estava pensando. Um leve tremor no lábio finalmente denunciou o conflito interior que ele tinha certeza de ter visto nos olhos dela. Cerrando os punhos, Erik obrigou-se a ignorar a necessidade de acalmar aquele tremor com uma carícia, pois queria muito passar o dedo nas linhas severas daquela boca, apagar o sofrimento que via ali.  _Eu fiz isso com ela. Fui eu quem a magoou, tornei seu sorriso frio como sol de inverno. Engraçado, não? Que desta vez tenha sido a minha ignorância que destruiu a felicidade de alguém... e não o contrário._

Curvando os ombros, Brielle pressionou os lábios numa linha fina, endurecendo-se para olhá-lo nos olhos de novo.

_O que está fazendo agora_ disse com aspereza, desprendendo um braço da cintura para agitar na direção dele _Fazendo esse showzinho. Falando nesse tom pra enfraquecer a minha resolução. Fingindo de preocupado, de arrependido e civil... e como você era antes.

_Não estou fingindo!_ Erik deixou escapar, chocado que ela pudesse pensar assim.

_Não acredito em você! Talvez eu tenha acreditado antes. Mas da sua própria boca você admitiu a sua duplicidade ! Não sou idiota, Erik... _Brielle replicou, a raiva mais uma vez tingindo suas faces de um rosa vivo.

Fazendo uma careta, Erik amaldiçoou sua própria estupidez.  _Por que tive de chegar ao ponto de dizer-lhe aquelas coisas?_

_Eu lhe disse muitas coisas que não são exatamente verdade_ disse duramente, procurando um jeito de explicar.

Sem lhe dar um momento de paz, Brielle avançou um passo.

_Você falou que é o homem de que todo mundo tem medo. Que você é o Fantasma.

_Sim, falei, mas...._ Erik concedeu, não gostando do rumo que a conversa tomava.

Brielle apontou um dedo para ele:

_Você me disse que fingiu ser esse personagem durante algum tempo. De acordo com tudo que ouvi falar, o Fantasma tem sido uma praga neste lugar há anos.

_Sim, eu disse isso, mas você não me deixou explicar. Eu...

_Você admitiu estar por trás do desastre do ano passado... que você derrubou o candelabro sobre uma multidão de pessoas inocentes. Você matou o tenor principal... você matou um contra-regra... !_ela continuou, erguendo a voz quase até gritar _Tente me dizer que essas coisas não são verdade!

Sacudindo a cabeça violentamente, Erik virou o rosto, olhando para a cidade coberta de neve abaixo deles.  _O que digo a ela? Como posso explicar... especialmente a ela... Sei que não vai entender. Alguém que valoriza tanto a vida humana... nada que eu possa lhe dizer mudará isso. Droga!_  Levando a mão à parte exposta de seu rosto, Erik se voltou abruptamente, seu corpo inteiro tenso, antecipando a transformação do desprezo no rosto de Brielle em repulsa.

Um pouco do desespero que sentia crescendo dentro dele deve ter aparecido em sua expressão, pois Brielle relaxou ligeiramente.

_Sei que nada que eu possa dizer agora vai alterar as coisas que fiz em minha vida. _afirmou com tristeza, fitando uma pedra coberta de neve a seus pés _Mas dê-me a oportunidade de me defender. As coisas que você ouviu não são exatamente imparciais.

Brielle descruzou os braços e soltou o fôlego:

_Está bem. Diga o que precisa .

Concordando distraído, Erik caminhou nervosamente até a borda do terraço e voltou.

_Nunca contei a outra pessoa o que vou lhe confiar. Desculpe se não faço muito sentido. Não estou acostumado a... a revelar, hã... informações pessoais.

Lançando um olhar para onde Brielle estava, aparentemente não- convencida, Erik continuou a andar de um lado para outro, esfregando as mãos enluvadas.

_Quando eu era muito jovem, talvez uns oito anos, minha mãe conheceu um homem muito bom. Depois de anos apenas comigo como companhia, foi fácil ela se apaixonar. Eu sabia que não podia mais ficar lá... ela nunca seria feliz enquanto tivesse de olhar pra mim por cima da mesa do jantar. Por isso eu fugi, e inteligente como era, nem pensei em levar mais que a roupa do corpo. Não é de admirar que não tivesse ido muito longe.

_Como sabia que ela nunca seria feliz na sua presença?_ Brielle perguntou de repente, sua reação inesperada assustando Erik com a quebra do silêncio. Olhando por cima do ombro, ele sentiu suas sobrancelhas se erguerem em surpresa:

_Eu podia ser apenas uma criança. Mas não era burro... sabia quando não era querido._ _Fui parar num acampamento de ciganos. Logo que me viram, perceberam que eu lhes seria muito útil. Eles tinham um show de aberrações, entende... e eu me tornei seu astro principal.

Brielle produziu um som baixo, quase inaudível, com as palavras dele. Erik levantou os olhos e achou ter percebido uma mudança sutil na sua expressão. A vermelhidão de raiva que tingia-lhe o rosto estava lentamente sendo drenada, deixando-a pálida de horror. O que quer que ela tivesse esperado ouvir... não era aquilo.

_Vivi com eles durante sete anos antes de conseguir fugir, antes de encontrar incentivo para deixá-los. O homem que tomava conta de mim... ele um dia escolheu um castigo pior. Você entende... ele não gostava de mulheres, e eu já era quase um adolescente._Erik pigarreou e foi apoiar-se numa das muitas estátuas que adornavam o terraço _Quando ele me atacou, eu o estrangulei com um pedaço de corda que estava perto. Eu fugi do acampamento... Madame Giry, que era uma jovem bailarina na época, me ajudou a escapar e me escondeu aqui sob a ópera. Morei aqui durante ... cerca de vinte anos...

_Tão jovem... pra fazer uma escolha dessas._ela sussurrou para si mesma_Você tinha razão em se proteger._torcendo as mãos no avental, Brielle deu um passo hesitante, depois parou _Sempre me perguntei de onde você tinha vindo... você jamais falou sobre seu passado quando... bem, quando morava comigo, isso é, com Conner, Aria e eu_murmurou, os olhos cheios de sofrimento ao largar o tecido em suas mãos _Mas não vejo como isto explica o que mencionei.

_Não, mas eu ia chegar lá. Só queria que você soubesse... porque deveria... porque eu nunca lhe disse antes._quando Brielle apenas concordou, Erik mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupado _Você me perguntou o que aconteceu no ano passado. Na verdade, não sei como aconteceu. Como as coisas mudaram... mas um dia, três anos atrás, eu notei uma garota... notei a voz dela, na verdade. Ela tinha um incrível potencial... e eu me empenhei em ensiná-la. De alguma forma, meu amor pelo talento dela se transformou numa obsessão. Ela era o único contato que eu tinha com outras pessoas... me tornei muito protetor. Quando ela se apaixonou por outro rapaz... alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou... eu me tornei alguém que não reconhecia.

_E você matou aquelas pessoas para tentar ficar com uma garota?_Brielle perguntou asperamente.  
  
_Não!_ele gritou, deixando o apoio confortador da fria estátua de mármore para enfrentá-la.  
  
_Então por quê? Estou tentando entender o que você está me dizendo, mas só consigo pensar por que está se dando a esse trabalho. Aonde quer chegar?  
  
_Preciso que compreenda que o que eu lhe disse na última vez que nos encontramos não foi inteiramente verdade. Eu queria assustar você porque ainda estava furioso por causa de algo que se provou ser um fatal mal-entendido da minha parte. É verdade que matei Buguet e Piangi, mas os dois casos foram em autodefesa. Buquet meteu na cabeça que seria uma boa idéia tentar capturar o famigerado Fantasma. Enquanto ele me perseguia lá em cima nas vigas, eu me defendi e ele caiu para a morte. E com Piangue aconteceu algo parecido... se ele tivesse ficado quieto, tudo teria ido bem. Mas ele puxou uma pistola durante o ato final... e eu o subjuguei com... uma corda que estava levando... mas... usei força demais. Quando o larguei... ele não se mexia mais... nem percebi que o havia matado até ser tarde demais. O candelabro... bem, ninguém morreu porque eu manipulei a coisa pra que ela caísse para a frente e em cima do palco. Eu não era louco... só queria uma distração.

_De onde eu estava sentada aquela vez, pareceu mais que uma distração, posso lhe assegurar._Brielle disse, enfiando as mãos sob os braços para manter o calor.

_Eu sei... não tenho desculpas para o meu comportamento._ ele murmurou, baixando a cabeça.

_É bem conveniente que cada crime que você cometeu seja tão fácil de explicar.

_Não acredita em mim?! Eu disse a verdade!_Erik gritou, erguendo a cabeça com um estalo.

_Não_ ela respondeu com simplicidade, embora seu rosto demonstrasse sinais de incerteza _Acha mesmo que eu vá engolir essa história quando você deixou bem claro há duas semanas atrás que não está no domínio de seus atos... quando derrubou aqueles sacos de areia na cabeça de Carlotta? Isso é o ato de um homem mudado?

Erik lançou as mãos para o alto e soltou um palavrão.

_Eu não fiz isso! É possível um simples acidente acontecer num teatro! Isso sempre aconteceu! Quer eu faça alguma coisa ou não, todos põem a culpa em mim!

_Sim, e baseada na sua carreira infame eu também me sinto inclinada a acreditar _ ela disse, escolhendo com cuidado as palavras para tirar o mais possível de sangue. Ao abrir a boca para continuar, Brielle foi interrompida quando Erik ergueu a mão.

_De qualquer jeito, não importa._ele rosnou apressadamente, magoado com aquela descrença _Eu não a trouxe aqui pra lhe dizer essas coisas... Só precisava que soubesse a verdade para eu... bem... _ suspirando, Erik caminhou em círculos e parou perto dela _ Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que fiz a você. Por tentar assustá-la... e por ir embora como eu fui. Eu parti quase pela mesma razão que deixei a casa de minha mãe. Achei que você havia encontrado outra pessoa a quem dedicar seu afeto... achei que você amasse Andrew... e não podia suportar ficar por perto e assistir...

Um profundo silêncio caiu entre eles enquanto Brielle o fitava, obviamente surpresa com aquele desajeitado pedido de desculpas. Devagar, suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e sua boca se abriu numa risada histérica. Preocupado com o tom anormal daquele riso inesperado, Erik quis segurar-lhe o braço, mas Brielle fugiu ao seu toque. Dando as costas a ele, ela levou as mãos à cabeça, sua risada se transformando num grito. Ela se dobrou em dois e gritou até não conseguir tirar mais ar dos pulmões.

Assustado com aquele comportamento aparentemente insano, Erik recuou um passo no momento em que ela se voltou em sua direção.

_Eu não acredito! Você é o mais... mais... _parou para e pressionou a mão sobre a testa _Você é deficiente, Sir!  
  
_Quê?_pego de surpresa, Erik respondeu com irritação _ É tudo o que tem a dizer? Como eu sou deficiente? _ largou, antes de pensar melhor.

_Você age com as pessoas como se fosse uma criança. Um garotinho tolo! Você reage às coisas sem pensar ou se preocupar com o futuro. Você tem em si mesmo material pra se bom e gentil, mas prefere agredir os outros, mesmo quem nunca lhe fez mal. Por isso é deficiente.

Sem saber o que dizer e não gostando da raiva que lhe subia pela garganta, Erik fechou a boca. Ao ver que sua farpa havia falhado em atiçar a fúria do mascarado, Brielle soprou o cabelo dos olhos:

_Você achou que eu amasse Andrew e por isso decidiu partir sem discutir o assunto comigo?_indagou com dureza.

_Sim, na época eu... achei que... sei que é tolice, mas achei que você estivesse me mantendo por perto para deixá-lo com ciúme._ Erik deixou escapar, e arregalou os olhos quando ela parou, um pequeno tique no canto dos olhos dela avisando a explosão que viria.

_Que foi que eu lhe fiz para fazer você pensar que eu faria uma coisa dessas!_ ela gritou, avançando até onde Erik estava com uma luz selvagem em seus olhos.

Recuando devagar enquanto Brielle chegava até ele, Erik abanou a cabeça, aparvalhado.  
  
_Não... não foi nada do que você fez... Foi por causa da minha limitada experiência que cheguei a essa conclusão. Quando Christine partiu... eu tinha uma visão estreita das pessoas em geral... quando ouvi você dizer que amava Andrew, fora do contexto... só podia imaginar isso...

_Você deveria ter tido mais fé em seus amigos!

_Eu sei..._Erik replicou num tom cansado.

_E acha que pode simplesmente me pedir desculpas pelo que fez e está terminado? Que as coisas vão voltar ao jeito que eram?_ela bronqueou, inclinando-se para dar-lhe um forte empurrão _Você não faz idéia do que fez com a minha família!

Abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora d´água, Erik cambaleou para trás, quase derrubado pela força da ira dela.  
  
_Não... eu, bem... eu...

_Depois que você foi embora, a fala de Aria se deteriorou. Ela perdeu toda a confiança que você tinha lhe dado. Quando você não disse nem adeus, ela se sentiu abandonada pelo único homem que via como um pai! Sua gagueira piorou tanto que ela deixou de falar com estranhos... depois com membros da família... até que um dia ela parou totalmente de falar! Ela não disse uma palavra durante meses, ficava só sentada ao piano tocando a mesma música sem parar. Só pelo sofrimento que você causou a ela, eu poderia odiá-lo pelo resto da minha vida!

Uma onda enjoativa de culpa abateu-se sobre o coração de Erik com aquelas palavras.  _Ela não falava? Eu não sabia... Deus... o que foi que eu fiz!_

_Brielle, eu não sabia. Não pensei que... Você tem que saber que eu jamais magoaria Aria de propósito. Você sabe disso!

_Não sei de coisa nenhuma!_ ela sibilou, tremendo da cabeça aos pés com uma violência mal controlada_Eu conheci um homem chamado Erik, o qual pensava que jamais faria mal a alguém, mas parece que esse homem nunca existiu. O senhor é um estranho.

_Não diga isso... Eu ainda...

_Eu não acabei!_Brielle gritou, empurrando Erik de novo _Eu disse que só por causa disso poderia odiar você... mas não é tudo. Conner nunca falou nada a respeito... mas sei que ele sentia falta de discutir com você. Você quebrou a confiança dele. Ele deixou você tocar o bendito violino dele... algo que jamais permitiu que alguém fizesse. Ele considerava você um amigo... confiava em você para olhar por nós quando estivesse longe. E você nos deixou sem uma explicação!

_Um amigo... eu tinha um amigo... maldição... Nunca pensei realmente... bem, quero dizer, ele era tão esquisito._

_Brielle... Eu não devia...

_Cale a boca... eu nem cheguei ao que isso fez comigo, seu maldito idiota! Antes de você chegar a nossa casa, eu havia esquecido o que era rir... não conseguia abandonar a tristeza pela morte de John... mas de algum modo brigar com você me fez superar. Abri de novo o meu coração... sentia quase como se você fosse parte da família.  
  
_Como família..._ ele repetiu inexpressivamente, o buraco escuro em seu coração crescendo ainda mais, aquelas palavras lembrando-o do que tivera em suas mãos.  _Uma família... nunca me senti parte de alguma coisa antes... mas eu era... eu era parte da família deles... não era?_  Porém de algum modo, apesar da enormidade da revelação, Erik não pôde deixar de sentir um desapontamento amargo.  _Sim, uma parte da família como um irmão... ou primo próximo... ou..._

_Naquela época, não podia imaginar como seria um dia sem ver você. Voltei a viver quando você chegou, e você partiu meu coração quando foi embora._ ela terminou com a voz quebrada, a raiva esgotando-se e dando lugar a uma expressão de dor. Levou a mão à boca quando um soluço estrangulado subiu-lhe à garganta, seus olhos fitos sem piscar no rosto dele.

Com um estranho horror, Erik viu lágrimas se juntarem naqueles admiráveis olhos de neblina.

_Não chore... _ gemeu meio para si mesmo, as lágrimas dela criando uma espécie de pânico triste em seu peito. Levando as mãos ao fecho da capa, desenganchou-a do pescoço e com um rápido movimento envolveu os ombros de Brielle com o tecido quente, arrumando-o rapidamente antes que ela pudesse protestar _Nunca suportei ver você chorar._ disse suavemente, com as mãos ainda apoiadas naqueles ombros delicados.

Apertando o pesado tecido negro mais perto do corpo, Brielle aceitou aquele gesto preocupado sem comentários, mas depois de um momento sentiu o peso das mãos dele.

_Você faz ficar tão difícil eu ter raiva de você _ murmurou acusadoramente _Eu nunca deveria perdoá-lo pelo que fez, mas... quando me fita com esses olhos, posso ver o homem que conhecia olhando pra mim e minha resolução estremece.

Sem entender direito o que ela estava falando, Erik apenas piscou, confuso. Alguma coisa na voz dela fez o rubor subir por sua garganta, enquanto ele tirava as mãos do corpo de Brielle, como se o contato o houvesse queimado. _O que há em meus olhos? Havia esquecido como ela era estranha... dizendo coisas desse tipo... é quase como... bem..._

_Acredite em mim..._ começou, inseguro _Não estou de modo algum tentando forçar você a sentir isso...

Abanando a mão coberta pela capa, Brielle abanou a cabeça.  
  
_Não, não importa. Eu devia saber que era algo que você não entenderia.

_O que... de que está falando?

Algo como timidez fez Brielle tirar os olhos dele e baixá-los até o chão.

_Você não faz a menor idéia de como a força da sua personalidade pode ser _respondeu com um pouco de irritação.

Sem acreditar que ouvira direito, Erik inclinou-se um pouco na direção dela:

_Pardon me, mas se está insinuando que...

_Oh, não importa! _ ela o interrompeu _Não acredito que estou falando nisso! Quando foi que perdi o controle da minha própria língua?!

Ofendido com aquele tom condescendente, Erik ergueu o queixo:

_Com certeza não faço a menor idéia!

Brielle corou e lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, mas para a surpresa de Erik, ele percebeu uma mudança em seus olhos e voz, em relação a dez minutos atrás. O medo se fora. O ódio se fora. E no lugar deles havia raiva frustrada e melancolia.  _Bem... talvez isso seja uma melhora._ A irlandesa ficou por alguns instantes rearrajando seus pensamentos, a raiva sumiu e a tristeza escureceu seus olhos.  
  
_O que mais dói em toda essa história triste... é que durante todo o tempo que passamos juntos você nunca confiou em nós_murmurou.

_Não, você está errada. _Erik replicou imediatamente, ofendido que ela pudesse imaginar tal coisa _Em toda a minha vida, você e sua família foram as únicas pessoas em que confiei. Teria colocado minha vida em suas mãos sem hesitar um segundo.

_Não é esse tipo de confiança a que me referia. É fácil confiar em alguém pra zelar por seu bem estar. Mas você nunca confiou em nós com algo bem mais importante... você nunca confiou em nós com você mesmo.

_De que está falando agora?_ele indagou em tom áspero.  
  
_Você jamais confiou em mim... hã...em nós... com seu coração!_Brielle gritou de repente, emergindo uma das mãos do calor da capa para cutucar-lhe o peito.

_Claro que confiei. Me importava profundamente com vocês e ...

_Não, você não confiou nem um pouquinho. Fugiu sem confiar que meu caráter estivesse acima de trair você! Não pode negar isso...

_Esse é um exemplo que mal consigo imaginar...

Esticando rapidamente o braço, Brielle pôs a mão de leve sobre a boca de Erik, as lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos ameaçando derramar a qualquer momento.

_Você jamais confiou em mim com o seu passado. Achou que eu o julgaria por causa de coisas que aconteceram quando você era criança? Ou por causa das coisas na Ópera? Eu teria compreendido se você tivesse me falado...

Erik atirou as mãos para o alto, de frustração, e rangeu os dentes.

_O que quer que eu diga, mulher? Não entende que eu não podia lhe contar essas coisas... e não era sobre confiança, era sobre...

_O quê!_ela gritou, no momento em que uma lágrima lhe caía pelo rosto.

Mordendo o lábio, Erik estendeu a mão e com o polegar deteve a lágrima, enxugando a umidade com um fervor que começava a apavorá-lo:  
  
_Não compreende? Eu não podia permitir que a escuridão em mim a tocasse. Você era boa demais pra isso.

Pega de surpresa por aquela demonstração de ternura rara nele, Brielle só conseguiu fitá-lo de boca aberta por vários instantes, a luz irada em seus olhos diminuindo para um olhar sonhador.

_Acha realmente que essa decisão era apenas sua? Eu queria... queria ver você por inteiro... A escuridão e a luz_ sussurrou, levando uma mão insegura ao queixo dele, no ponto exato abaixo da máscara. Erik fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para sentir melhor o toque _ A beleza e a feiúra.

Assustado com a última palavra, Erik abriu os olhos, em pânico automático. A voz insidiosa em sua cabeça gritou que ela não era melhor que ninguém , que só queria ver o que havia sob a máscara, que a puxaria a qualquer segundo. Retesando o corpo inteiro, Erik aguardou o horripilante momento em que os dedos delas lhe arrancariam a máscara do rosto, mas esse momento não veio. Quando seu cérebro em pânico conseguiu focar de novo no rosto de Brielle, ele percebeu que ela não estava tentando tirar dele o pedaço de couro endurecido. Em vez disso, estava calmamente acompanhando cada movimento seu com aqueles malditos olhos cheios de lágrimas. Com vergonha de si mesmo, Erik percebeu que acabara de provar que ela tinha razão.  _Não confio nela o bastante para acreditar que ela não está tramando me humilhar. Que não vai gritar e fugir aterrorizada do que está sob a máscara. Deus... que cretino eu sou!_

Praguejando mentalmente, Erik procurou as palavras certas.  _Como foi que meu pedido de desculpas a ela se transformou nesse estranho estudo de meu caráter? Ela parece tão decepcionada... deve estar furiosa. Eu posso lidar com a raiva... mas essa decepção... é como uma faca no meu peito._

_Eu não ia tirar a sua maldita máscara, Erik _Brielle finalmente afirmou, com secura_Tenho um mínimo de respeito para não violar você desse modo.

_Eu sei. Eu sei! Foi uma reação automática. É que... digo... _terror encheu seu estômago enquanto ela continuava a fitá-lo em expectativa.  _Será que posso fazer isso? Se significa merecer o seu perdão, será que consigo? Será? Não sei... Não sei..._  _Se acha que precisa ver... _ gaguejou de modo incoerente, levando a mão trêmula ao lado da máscara, o terror nele suficiente para fazê-lo engasgar-se com as palavras.

Os dedos entorpecidos pelo pânico lutavam para desamarrar a máscara quando uma pequena mão tocou a sua, detendo aquela atividade desajeitada. Detido pelo toque, Erik ficou parado ali estupidamente por vários instantes, a compreensão lentamente no cérebro nublado pelo terror. Focando o rosto de Brielle, o mascarado sentiu-a guiar sua mão mole para longe de sua cabeça e para baixo. Vagamente, sentiu as mãos dela retornarem ao seu rosto, os dedos frios acariciando-lhe a mandíbula bem embaixo das orelhas. Com uma leve pressão, ela abaixou a cabeça enquanto se erguia na ponta dos pés e lhe dava um suave beijo na testa.

_Está tudo bem, garotinho... _ cantarolou suavemente, como uma mãe faria a uma criança amedrontada _Não quero ver esse tipo de espetáculo.

Recuando dele, Brielle olhou para o lado, como que subitamente envergonhada de suas ações. Erik sentiu a perda de seu toque como algo arrancado de sua alma, ansiando, só por mais um momento, ter as mãos dela rodeando seu rosto.

_Acho que devo voltar pra dentro agora. Madame Dubois vai estranhar se eu ficar muito tempo sumida. _Brielle disse, depois de pigarrear. Dando rapidamente as costas a Erik, pela neve até a porta ainda aberta na parede.

_Espere! Preciso saber... você ainda está zangada comigo?_ Erik indagou sem pensar, um pouco da tontura em seu cérebro desaparecendo com a partida dela.

_Sim._Brielle replicou ligeiro _Estou furiosa.

_O quê?_ ele indagou com desespero.

  
_Mas não significa que eu não possa mudar de idéia_ ela continuou pensativa, como se estivesse tão surpresa quanto ele com essa conclusão.

Atirando-se àquela chance, Erik correu atrás da mulher:

_Não há palavras que possam expressar como é profunda a minha tristeza e arrependimento pela dor que causei a você e sua família. Passarei alegremente o resto da minha vida tentando compensar... até o dia em que eu morrer._balbuciou.

_O resto da sua vida?_Brielle indagou, com divertido interesse em suas feições enquanto se virava em sua direção.

Percebendo de súbito como suas palavras deveriam soar presunçosas, Erik sentiu o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto. _Bom Deus, o que há comigo? Ótimo, Erik... que idiotice... parece quase uma proposta de casamento distorcida!_  
  
_Quero dizer que tentarei o melhor que puder pra...

Sacudindo a cabeça, Brielle passou pela porta:

_Sei o que quis dizer. Me mostre o caminho antes que eu seja demitida por longa ausência.

Concordando e satisfeito de ouvir animação na voz dela, Erik a seguiu, fechando a porta atrás deles.


	47. Um Novo Patrono

Conner fez beicinho e desviou-se da irmã, fingindo-se de ofendido:

_Estou magoado, Bri, que você pense tão mal de mim. Tinha que dar uma passada pra ver se você já não estava morrendo de tédio. Mas já que não liga pra minha visita, vou ter que ir embora e falar com outra pessoa. Talvez eu possa ir lisonjear o ricaço que está aqui... será divertido._falou dramaticamente por cima do ombro enquanto se afastava com ar arrogante.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, em nada ofendido como aparentara, o ruivo lentamente atravessou a turba murmurante de coristas que se comprimia sobre o palco. Inclinando-se um pouco, parou no final da multidão, escutando desavergonhadamente a conversa sussurrada entre duas lindas garotas.

_Será verdade desta vez? Eles já encontraram um novo patrono?_ uma morena sardenta e miúda indagou à amiga loira.

Dando de ombros, a outra garota repuxou pensativamente os lábios, com um brilho calculista nos olhos azuis.

_Não sei... mas ele deve ser incrivelmente rico. Será que..._parou de repente quando Conner tossiu.

_Senhoras?_indagou em tom provocante, enquanto se endireitava_Quais são as novas sobre esse novo dândi? Alguma coisa interessante?

A moreninha abriu a boca para responder, excitada, mas a outra garota pulou na frente antes que ela pudesse falar. Deslizando até perto do peito de Conner, a loura sorriu sedutoramente e passou um dedo pela lapela da jaqueta dele:

_Eu adoraria lhe dizer, amor._ ronronou, enquanto Conner erguia uma sobrancelha para aquele avanço.

A corista era exatamente do tipo que Conner podia se ver caçando: seus grandes olhos espertos e a boca perfeita eram duas características que lhe causariam arrepios deliciosos na espinha. Mas alguma coisa estava errada, o interesse não veio, e ele não conseguia dar seu sorriso brincalhão em resposta às óbvias intenções dela. Em vez disso, pegou-se desviando os olhos daquele rosto convidativo e procurando distraidamente na multidão por uma beldade loira completamente diferente. Será que as bailarinas estão de folga ou... Inferno e danação! Que estou pensando? Irritado consigo mesmo, forçou-se a olhar de volta para a garota de pé à sua frente.

Sem sorrir, estendeu os braços e tirou os dedos da loura de sua roupa:

_Não estou tão ansioso assim pra saber..._ respondeu docemente, seu tom de voz quase disfarçando o azedume em suas palavras.

 Ofendida, a garota puxou a mão e borboleteou para longe, levando consigo a amiga morena. Agora livre para continuar, Conner atravessou a multidão. Devo ser um idiota... me lamuriando por causa de uma loira irritante que eu mal conheço. Nossa... acho que preciso dar uma trepada... Irrompendo do grupo compacto de garotas, o ruivo afivelou um sorriso de boas vindas sobre seu olhar irritado, enquanto se aproximava de Andre, Firmin e de um homem moreno, que no momento estava com a cabeça virada.

_Cavalheiros, eu estava passando quando reparei nos senhores fazendo seu tour. Posso me apresentar?_ indagou de modo prestativo, fazendo André e Firmin concordarem apressadamente com a sua sugestão. Talvez se esse engomadinho concordar em fornecer fundos ao teatro, possamos ensaiar seriamente. Estou farto dessa enrolação que temos feito, resmungou mentalmente enquanto o visitante de roupas impecáveis voltava a cabeça em reação ao sotaque irlandês.

Quando o ricaço se virou para olhá-lo, todos os pensamentos na cabeça de Conner pararam de repente. Elegante e plácido como um dia de inverno, a apenas um passo do irlandês, estava uma pessoa que ele não vira, nem quisera ver, durante cerca de nove meses; porém, apesar da longa ausência, Conner não havia esquecido o belo rosto frio ou os olhos negros de besouro que agora se fixavam nos dele. Havia sonhado com aquele sorriso arrogante e olhar cruel durante os meses em que Brielle estivera desaparecida. Era um rosto tirado de seus pesadelos. Andrew...

_Não creio que seja necessário, Mr. Sinclair._Andrew disse suavemente enquanto seus olhos escuros fitavam o rosto surpreso de Conner _Pois posso dizer seguramente que já nos encontramos antes.

Conner sentiu o queixo cair enquanto seu cérebro registrava a enormidade do que seus olhos estavam vendo. Isto não pode estar acontecendo... ele NÃO PODE estar de pé aqui neste momento. Doce Mary... Brielle está bem do outro lado do palco! Seu estômago afundou até as botas quando a primeira onda de terror invadiu sua mente. Abrindo e fechando a boca, Conner lutou contra o desejo de virar a cabeça e olhar para o lado da irmã. Não posso deixar que ele a veja... ou...ou... Uma visão do rosto aterrorizado de Brielle flutuou no olho de sua mente, e enquanto pensava no que ela devia ter passado nas mãos de Andrew, raiva deu lugar ao terror. Precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não levar o punho para trás e “rearranjar” os dentes do sorridente lorde. 

Virando-se às cegas, Conner bateu num pequeno pilar de gesso, fazendo a maldita coisa se despedaçar no chão. Amaldiçoando a própria estupidez, o ruivo saiu correndo através da multidão. Preciso avisá-la rápido... pra ela não fazer nenhuma besteira. Vou simplesmente passar por ela.. nem vou olhar... mas tenho que avisá-la. Livrando-se do aperto da multidão, Conner diminuiu o passo ao se aproximar do ponto onde Brielle estava. Podia ver o riso sumir dos olhos dela enquanto a jovem percebia os sinais de terror no rosto dele. Ela abriu a boca para falar, porém ele a cortou com um gesto apressado. 

 _“Corra...”_ fez silenciosamente com a boca, os passos de André e Firmin atrás dele esporeando seu pânico. Os olhos de Brielle se voltaram para os dois homens, até que com um susto ela reconheceu o terceiro do grupo que atravessava o palco. Respirando fundo, o ruivo se acalmou, ouvindo a irmã se voltar apressadamente e recolher-se até as sombras dos bastidores. O clique de suas botinhas já havia quase deixado se ouvir quando André a mandou parar e limpar o pilar que Conner havia quebrado acidentalmente. Amaldiçoando o céu, inferno e tudo o mais que veio à cabeça, Conner virou-se para falar com os gerentes que o perseguiam.

Olhando-os de relance, o ruivo vasculhou a cabeça atrás de um jeito de impedir Brielle de se virar e ser reconhecida. Sem grandes idéias, suspirou e simplesmente fez o que parecia natural, agir como um idiota. Atirando os braços para o alto, começou a gritar furioso, fazendo que se retirava do palco e efetivamente atraindo a atenção dos presentes. A surpresa espalhou-se pelos membros do coro. Copiando um dos muitos faniquitos de Carlotta, ele aguçou a voz num uivo de furar os tímpanos, acentuando seu sotaque até que as palavras se mesclassem num balbuciar ininteligível. 

André e Firmin só puderam olhar boquiabertos, completamente pegos de surpresa com aquele ataque histérico que não parecia coisa dele. Ambos se recuperaram do choque inicial e imediatamente esqueceram a faxineira morena com quem haviam falado, focando toda a sua atenção no violinista principal que se retirava.

_Não vou trabalhar com esse homem! _Conner berrou por cima do ombro _Me recuso! Absolutamente não!_continuou, alternando francês e inglês com acenos dramáticos_Só de vê-lo já fico doente!

_Com certeza o senhor não está falando sério._ André enquanto procurava ouvir acima dos gritos de Conner _Mounsieur Donovan é um dos mais importantes ingleses...

Sim! _Firmin interrompeu antes que Andre pudesse terminar_Lorde Donovan ofereceu uma grande soma em dinheiro para a Ópera. Devemos todos nos sentir honrados com...

_Oh, está tudo bem. _disse uma voz gélida, silenciando com eficiência qualquer outro som sobre o palco _Eu sempre soube o que Mr. Sinclair pensa de mim. Não é preciso tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia._houve uma pausa quando André parou perto de Conner, tenso _Embora eu deva dizer que estou surpreso de ver você de novo, Conner. Ouvi dizer que estava trabalhando aqui agora, o que achei muito estranho... considerando que você é um solista. Mas creio que é seu direito atirar para todos os lados. Diga-me... como anda Brielle, ultimamente? Acredito que você tenha notícias dela. 

Um momento de tensão se seguiu quando Conner teve certeza de que agrediria o jovem lorde.

_Lamento decepcioná-lo... mas não tenho notícias de minha irmã há meses. Tivemos uma briga antes do Natal... como já sabe.

Um lento sorriso espalhou-se pelo rosto de Andrew enquanto seus olhos escuros percebiam a mal-contida violência nos gestos de Conner.

_Sim... eu sei. Ela o pôs para fora, não foi? Como se sentiu, Mr. Sinclair... ser expulso da mansão de um Lorde inglês? Deve ter ferido seu inflamado orgulho irlandês...

Enxergando vermelho, Conner ergueu a outra mão e estendeu-a na direção do sorridente aristocrata:

_Vou apagar esse sorriso da sua cara, seu maldito porco inglês!_sibilou.

Segurou uma das lapelas de Andrew e atirou o punho para trás, na intenção de esborrachá-lo na cara do homem de olhos negros. Mas um momento antes que desse o soco, dois braços envolveram seu braço direito.

 _Calma, calma!_a voz desesperada de Firmin falou apressada no ouvido de Conner _Cavalheiros, com certeza suas diferenças não são tão grandes a ponto de levá-los aos socos... ou pior, a um corte de fundos!

Tendo fugido do ataque inesperado, Andrew agora estava a vários passos de distância, seus olhos olhando com cautela enquanto Conner relaxava e se soltava das mãos ansiosas de Firmin.

_Duvido que minha presença aqui vá causar tanta preocupação_ afirmou severamente enquanto arrumava sua jaqueta.

_Oh? E como sabe disso?_ Conner indagou em tom áspero.

_Simples _Andrew respondeu, pondo a mão no bolso do colete e tirando um pedaço de papel dobrado _Meus negócios requerem que eu volte à Inglaterra durante algum tempo. Por isso, embora eu adore as nossas conversas, Mr. Sinclair, não estarei aqui para testemunhar a reabertura da Ópera._continuou, enquanto abria o papel e o depositava na mão atônita de Firmin.

Surpreso com essa afirmação, Conner fechou a boca com um clique. Compôs o rosto numa máscara de calma, enquanto as engrenagens em sua cabeça começavam a rodar: Ele não vai ficar? Que diabo? Eu tinha certeza de que ele havia vindo aqui porque desconfiava que eu pudesse saber aonde Brielle está... Isto é bom... é melhor do que eu pensei. Talvez não vá acabar em desastre, afinal. Um alívio tão intenso que quase fez suas pernas cederem inundou o corpo de Conner.

_Isto é um contrato das condições do meu patronado. _ Andrew disse, dobrando um canto da folha _Como vê, já o assinei. Havia decidido voltar à Ópera antes de vir aqui. A viagem foi apenas... para me divertir. Creio que achará os termos aceitáveis. Minha única exigência é que preencha a posição do tenor principal com um dos três ingleses desta lista. São todos adequadamente talentosos e se destacaram na Ópera de Londres. Os senhores entendem, acho apenas justo que, já que um inglês está custeando a sua produção, um inglês deva estar entre os grandes nomes que os senhores já selecionaram.

_Bem, eu não sei, monsieur... temos certos padrões para escolher nossos cantores. E seria muito difícil..._Andre começou enquanto espiava as páginas do contrato por cima do ombro de Firmin. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelo alto da página até um ponto lá embaixo. Chegando mais perto, André apontou o dedo trêmulo para esse ponto:

_Meu Deus... este número aqui é... são... 

Com ar entediado agora, Andrew apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para a gagueira de André. 

_O número que o senhor está apontando é a soma que separei para o uso dos senhores.

Firmin e André fitaram Andrew perplexos, depois voltaram os olhos atordoados para o contrato:

_É extremamente generoso, meu lorde._Firmin consegiu dizer, com os olhos quase pulando fora da cabeça_ É a maior doação que já recebemos... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. 

Um lento sorriso ergueu os cantos da boca de Andrew com o espanto óbvio de Firmin.

_Sim, quando me envolvo num projeto não gosto de meias medidas*, se me perdoa o termo. E o nome Donovan certamente pode bancar os custos. Este lugar se tornara um brilhante exemplo para todas as outras Óperas... nós as envergonharemos.

Fazendo uma curvatura excitada, André esfregou as mãos de alegria, as rugas de preocupação relaxaram em torno de seus olhos: 

_Sim, meu lorde. Nunca ouvi nada mais inspirador...

 Erguendo a mão para pedir silêncio, Andrew aquietou o excitado gerente: 

_Também ouvi dizer que é sábio ser generoso neste lugar _murmurou devagarinho, olhando em torno _Dizem na cidade que o último patrono cometeu o erro de irritar o espírito local... que era chamado... o Fantasma, creio.

Firmin e André imediatamente deixaram de sorrir e um vestígio de pânico deixou seus rostos tensos.

_Digam-me, _Andrew continuou calmamente, estreitando os olhos pensativos _Tiveram outros problemas com o seu fantasma? Algum problema com sopranos desaparecidas? Embora eu não acredite... Miss Daaé partiu para se casar na Inglaterra.

Abanando a cabeça, Firmin cortou rápido: 

_Oh, não , meu lorde! Não... nossos problemas terminaram há muito tempo! E sim, Miss Daaé está muito longe daqui...

Andrew fez um leve aceno com a cabeça, mas repuxou os lábios: 

_Não? Não aconteceu mais nada? Que pena... gosto de uma boa história de fantasma.

_É, aposto que sim! O que sabe a respeito? Eles descobriram que não era fantasma coisa nenhuma. Apenas um pobre lunático o responsável, e provavelmente foi feito em pedaços pela turba que invadiu os subterrâneos..._ Conner se meteu, estranhando aquele súbito interesse de Andrew no fantasma da Ópera. 

Erguendo uma sobrancelha na direção do ruivo, Andrew passou o polegar sobre o castão de prata de sua bengala:

_Os senhores têm apenas de assinar a linha pontlhada e preencher os papéis com meus advogados aqui em Paris, e o acordo estará fechado._ disse, mudando inteiramente de assunto.

Indiferente ao silêncio atordoado dos gerentes, passou por eles, abanando a bengala à frente do corpo:

 _Enquanto consideram a soma, vamos continuar o passeio. Gostaria de conhecer os outros lugares de que me falaram.

Preocupado com aquela mudança de eventos, Conner saiu atrás do aristocrata:

_Por quê? Você jmesmo disse que o tour não tinha importância. Não sei pra onde Brielle foi... Diacho... como posso mantê-lo longe dela se nem sei onde ela está ou pra onde ele vai?

_Talvez eu queira ter uma amostra do que este estabelecimento tem a oferecer_ Andrew respondeu vagamente. 

_Você não tem ouvido, seu babuíno esnobe!_Conner explodiu_O próprio Senhor poderia descer do céu com seu coro celeste e você não conseguiria distinguir suas vozes dos guinchos de um porco!

Ignorando a explosão do irlandês, Andrew continuou andando, completamente insensível aos insultos. Firmin correu atrás de Conner, agarrando firmemente o braço do ruivo com uma das mãos:

 _Talvez seja melhor você ir esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Isso é, até o lorde sair. 

Conner olhou feio para as costas de Andrew e cerrou devagar os punhos. 

_Sim, é claro._disse educadamente, num tom tão agudo quanto as “adagas” que saíam de seus olhos _Mas fique de olho nesse aí... ele é uma cobra, se eu já vi uma. 

E com essa, o ruivo se virou nos calcanhares e se retirou para trás dos drapeados de uma cortina. Socando furiosamente o tecido pesado com uma das mãos, esperou até estar fora de vista para sair correndo. Muito bem... pense com calma. Como é que vou achar Bri neste estúpido labirinto? Estou chegando num ponto que não consigo nem achar meu lugar no palco sem me perder... pra quem eu poderia perguntar... 

_Claro... já deveria ter pensado nisso..._ murmurou para si mesmo enquanto quebrava uma esquina, mudando o curso para o salão de ensaio do balé. 

Passando por um grupo de dançarinas que experimentavam roupas, subiu ruidosamente uma escada. Quando chegou ao seu destino, seu rosto já estava vermelho e uma fina camada de suor adornava sua testa sardenta. Irrompendo por uma porta dupla e invadindo o salão de ensaios, o irlandês mal teve tempo de olhar as fileiras de dançarinas antes que Madame Giry caísse sobre ele:

_O que significa esta interrupção, sir!_ ela inquiriu, batendo com a bengala no chão duro.

Intimidado com a força daquele olhar imperioso, Conner descobriu que havia lhe dado um “branco”:

_Hum, bem... _olhou para o lado e subitamente viu Maryann num canto. Atacado por uma súbita inspiração, Conner sorriu e inclinou-se charmosamente na direção de Madame Giry _Vim avisar que o nosso novo patrono está fazendo um tour pelo teatro. Lorde Donovan disse que estava interessado no melhor que a Ópera tem a oferecer.

_É isso?_ela replicou, sem se impressionar com aquele sorriso tolo _Eles virão aqui atrapalhar meu ensaio?

Coçando a nuca, como se estivesse embaraçado, Conner deu de ombros:

_Não, acho que não... Creio que nosso patrono não se impressiona muito com danças, mas... humm... como foi que ele disse... “o ópio das massas”?

A professora de dança empertigou-se, o ultraje manchando seu rosto de vermelho:

_Ele disse que... que... 

_Que balé era o ópio das massas_Conner emendou, balançando-se inocentemente nos calcanhares e sorrindo por dentro ao ver que Madame Giry apertava as mãos em torno da bengala até ficarem brancas.

_Bem, veremos quanto a isso!_ ela chiou, dando-lhe as costas. Estava furiosa ao deixar a sala, com assassinato nos olhos.

Vendo a mulher sair apressada, Conner recuou para dentro da sala de ensaios, e só se virou para olhar as dançarinas curiosas quando as orlas das saias negras de Madame Giry desapareceram. Satisfeito por estar seguro e que Andrew levaria uma bronca, o irlandês vasculhou o quarto atrás da cabeça loura que procurava. Ao localizá-la, atravessou a sala em passos largos. Cutucando o ombro de Meg para chamar sua atenção, Conner abriu a boca, mas parou quando foi atacado por uma inesperada eletricidade vinda do contato com a pele nua dela. Puxando a mão como se tivesse sido queimado, Conner pôde apenas fitar seus dedos com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Meg se virava e o olhava desconfiada.

_Que está fazendo aqui?_ perguntou, com inquietação nos olhos castanhos.

 Conner sacudiu a cabeça para clarear as idéias e inclinou-se para falar no ouvido dela, tentando ignorar o perfume tentador de seus cachos lustrosos: 

_Preciso que venha comigo, rápido. Eu explico lá fora... mas preciso da sua ajuda.

Inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, Meg ouviu-o imóvel, as mãos trançadas graciosamente sobre o estômago. Levou vários instantes até respirar fundo e concordar com a cabeça. Conner se afastou então, com cuidado para não tocá-la de novo, enquanto se virava e mostrava-lhe a saída da sala. Meg pestanejou com esse gesto cortês, e seus olhos seguiram o braço levantado até o rosto agora sério. Com um olhar irritado, endureceu os ombros e passou na frente dele para sair da sala.

 Logo que passaram pela porta, Meg se virou para Conner, os cachos louros saltando enquanto sacudia o dedo sob o nariz dele: 

_O que é tão importante pra você ter de me tirar do ensaio?

Conner puxou um lenço do colete e sacudiu-o no ar entre eles, como uma bandeira branca em face da raiva dela.

_Calma aí, lass. Tenho um bom motivo... não se zangue tão rápido só porque não gosta de mim.

Meg deu um tapa no lenço e estreitou os olhos normalmente afetuosos:

_Não me chame de lass, seu paquerador irresponsável!

Perdendo rapidamente a calma, Conner sentiu seu sorriso protetor se desmanchar, deixando apenas uma careta de preocupação:

_Ouça, não tenho tempo pra brigar com gente como você. O novo patrono de que falei antes... é Andrew! 

Sufocando uma resposta irada, Meg gaguejou e fechou a boca com aquela afirmação.

_Quê? Andrew, como.... AQUELE Andrew?

Pela primeira vez em que ele a conhecera, medo de verdade nublou os suaves olhos dela.

_Ah, vejo que agora consegui sua atenção! Sim, Andrew, o ex-noivo de Brielle. Ele está aqui, conhecendo a Ópera. E eu não sei onde Bri está! Ele ainda não a viu, mas temos que achá-la rápido ou ele pode vê-la acidentalmente e estragar tudo!_ levantou as mãos e puxou os cabelos, deixando mechas eriçadas para todos os lados quando as mãos desceram para esfregar ansiosamente o rosto.

_Está bem, está bem! Vamos procurá-la, então._ Meg falou, estendendo o braço para o dele, até que sua mãozinha envolveu apertado a de Conner.

_Esperava que dissesse isso._ Conner murmurou de modo vago, subitamente distraído pelo calor da mão dela na sua.

Interpretando a suavidade na voz dele como preocupação, Meg deu tapinhas na mão dele e puxou-o atrás de si. O medo inicial em seus olhos fora substituído por uma intensa determinação:

_Não se preocupe. Eu cresci aqui. Conheço este lugar melhor que qualquer um... ou quase melhor. Nós a encontraremos!

Sentindo uma estranha calma com a segurança dela, Conner sentiu um sorriso passar-lhe pelo rosto.

_Tem razão. Nós a encontraremos... mostre-me o caminho.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Com um arquejo, Brielle tropeçou numa laje desnivelada na passagem secreta por onde Erik a levava. A escuridão era tão completa que quando caía não conseguia sequer ver as mãos que agitava para recuperar o equilíbrio. Como uma idiota, não aceitara a mão que Erik lhe oferecera quando haviam começado a jornada de volta para baixo. Achara a perspectiva dele tocá-la, mesmo de maneira casual, perigosamente confusa demais para permitir. Mesmo sem qualquer contato físico, Brielle já achava extremamente difícil formar pensamentos coerentes; a simples força da presença dele era suficiente para fazer seu coração bater apressado.

Na verdade, tudo o que aconteceu hoje já suficiente pra me deixar maluca. Não sei mais em que pensar. Será que devo acreditar quando ele diz que está arrependido? Devo acreditar em sua explicação do que aconteceu no ano passado... que ele jamais quis ferir alguém? Não sei... quero acreditar, mas continuo vendo o olhar dele de duas semanas atrás. Ele estava tão furioso... tão fora de si que mal o reconheci. Nunca tinha visto esse lado dele antes... e isso me assusta. Me faz pensar o que mais eu não sei. Será possível que cheguei a conhecer o homem... mas não o monstro escondido atrás dele?

Fechando os olhos por um instante, Brielle expirou o ar, trêmula. Apertou mais a mão contra o peito, tentando expulsar a dor que estivera emanando do buraco sem fundo em sua alma, tentando preencher o desespero com raiva, mas falhando porque percebeu de repente que em algum momento, meia hora atrás, o vazio dentro dela havia se enchido. Abrindo os olhos assustada, fitou a escuridão com surpresa. Por trás da confusão e da raiva, havia outra emoção que não sentia há meses, uma estranha sensação de contentamento, como se finalmente estivesse aonde era o seu lugar. 

Franzindo a testa, Brielle deixou cair a mão para o lado. E tudo isso sequer roça o fato que ele fugiu daquele jeito. Não posso nem pensar NISSO sem ficar furiosa de novo.

 Bufando com o pensamento, Brielle recuperou-se ligeiro do seu tropeço, esperando secretamente que o homem que andava à sua frente não houvesse percebido. Não teve sorte. Ele se voltou na sua direção, seu movimento denunciado apenas por um leve barulho de tecido. O homem se mexia tão silenciosamente como um gato.

 _É a quarta vez que você tropeça_ disse depois de um momento, as vibrações profundas de sua voz saindo das trevas como uma carícia para os sentidos de Brielle.

 _Bem, muito obrigada por manter o passo! _ela respondeu com rispidez, suas palavras saindo mais duras que pretendia. Pelo amor de Deus, Brielle. Não banque a bruxa só porque tem muito em que pensar. Tudo o que sei com certeza foi que ele salvou minha vida hoje. _Desculpe... mas não consigo entender como você consegue passar sem enxergar nada. Você caminha como se estivesse passeando na rua, e eu estou praticamente tropeçando em mim mesma.

_Tive muitos anos para me familiarizar com cada e deste lugar. Posso ver tudo em minha mente, mesmo que não consiga com os olhos. _ele respondeu com naturalidade, dando a entender nesta simples explicação que havia memorizado as plantas do teatro inteiro _Normalmente, não tenho problemas em guiar outra pessoa. Se tivesse mais tempo, teria pensado em trazer uma lanterna._ terminou, em tom meio culpado. 

_Não, não... estou bem. Não houve mesmo muito tempo pra pensar. Você apareceu pra me salvar no último momento._calando-se nesse ponto, Brielle apoiou a mão na parede, em busca de equilíbrio daquela escuridão desorientante _Acho que não lhe agradeci, a propósito. Por isso... obrigada. 

_Você estava zangada. Não esperava um obrigado.

_Sim, mas tem a minha gratidão do mesmo jeito. Minha raiva não é desculpa pra tratar alguém com desrespeito e grosseria._Brielle disse com convicção. 

Erik ficou em silêncio por um momento, depois dessa afirmação.

_Alguns não concordariam com você, eu acho. Custa muito pouco tratar mal os outros._replicou pensativo, com um leve toque sombrio em sua voz.

Brielle torceu o nariz e empurrou uma mecha de cabelo solto para trás da orelha:

_Bom, eu nunca me deixei levar pela estupidez alheia.

 Ele fez um barulhinho em resposta, quase como uma risada:

_Não, nunca deixou.

Caíram num silêncio constrangido, a tensão de Brielle acentuada por não conseguir ver o rosto dele, ler a sua expressão. Puxando a capa emprestada mais para cima dos ombros, meteu o rosto na abertura. Puxa, tem o cheiro dele...

Erik remexeu-se na escuridão, quebrando o silêncio sufocante:

_Seria bem mais fácil se me deixasse levá-la pela mão._ disse devagar.

_Eu sei._ela suspirou, irritada com a lógica da sugestão_Está certo, pelo bem da velocidade.

_Sim, e pelo bem da expedição. _ ele concordou, num tom levemente mais animado.

Brielle respirou fundo e estendeu a mão às cegas, reprimindo a excitação que já formigava seu braço. Droga... que há com você? Deixe de ser boba... ele nem tocou você ainda. Além do mais, não tenho motivos pra me preocupar... afinal... estou furiosa com ele... Soltando o ar que estivera prendendo inconscientemente, sentiu-se subitamente grata pela escuridão do túnel, pelo menos tinha certeza de a expressão boba que sem dúvida havia em seu rosto não podia ser vista. Havia algum consolo em que Erik não soubesse a lunática que ela era. _Céus, apenas algumas palavras dele e parte de mim já está pronta pra se render. Endureça!_

 Depois de um momento de tensa antecipação, Brielle logo ficou irritada: 

_Então? O que foi? Mudou de idéia?

 _Claro que não. Estava só pensando no melhor jeito de localizar a sua mão. Se não percebeu, está muito escuro aqui... e não quero correr o risco de... bem... _ele disse, lutando com as últimas palavras_Não quero me arriscar a segurar outra coisa que não a sua mão. _terminou rápido, sua pressa não conseguindo disfarçar o embaraço.

Alguma coisa na voz dele ou nas palavras que usou quebrou o gelo com que Brielle envolvera tão cuidadosamente o coração. Ficando vermelha em reação àquela timidez tão pouco típica em Erik, Brielle tapou a boca para abafar um riso inesperado que lhe subia pela garganta. De todas as coisas que imaginara que ele diria não fora nada disso.

 _Oh... bem... sim, entendo que seja um grande problema. _ troçou finalmente, incapaz de segurar o riso por mais tempo. 

Erik fez um som irritado com a reação dela.

 _Desculpe... não queria rir... é que se eu me segurasse por mais tempo, meus dentes teriam estourado. 

_Isso dificilmente ajuda._ foi a seca resposta.

 Brielle tossiu e concordou com a cabeça:

 _Não, você está certo... desculpe. Você me surpreendeu, só isso.

A única resposta à sua desculpa foi um profundo “humpf”.

_Puxa, Erik, está muito escuro aqui. Não vou cortar a sua garganta se batermos um no outro.

_Sim, é que achei que correria um risco, considerando...

_Considerando?_ fez Brielle, depois que ele parou.

 _Considerando seu explosivo temperamento irlandês. 

Mesmo sem luz alguma, Brielle sabia que havia um sorriso espalhado pelo rosto de Erik; alguma coisa no ar mudava quando ele sorria. Fingindo-se de ultrajada, levou as mãos ao rosto: 

_Ora, meu senhor! Que coisa para se dizer a uma dama bem educada! Não é nada surpreendente!_ riu, cedendo incrivelmente à provocação; por um momento, o abismo de meses de separação diminuiu, depois desapareceu, a amargura e caos emocional entre eles dissipou-se na escuridão do túnel.

_Aqui, deixe de bobagem.

_Bobagem? Às vezes não faço a menor idéia de que está falando. 

_Oh, dane-se, você sabe muito bem o que quis dizer, senhor “memorizei as plantas da Ópera”. Tome, pegue a minha mão antes que eu quebre o pescoço neste maldito lugar._ disse em tom definitivo, estendendo a mão à sua frente. Erik fez um barulhinho de decepção gutural. 

_Olhe a linguagem, Madame. _disse em tom sério _Mas continue falando. Posso usar sua voz como ponto de referência.

 O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Brielle e ela sentiu, com um pouco de arrependimento, o conforto de sua antiga amizade enfraquecer e o constrangimento voltar.

_Hum, está bem. Agora que disse... não consigo achar mais nada pra dizer.

 _Como se você ficasse sem nada pra dizer.

 Com aquela insinuação, o temperamento de Brielle esquentou:

_Você não é ninguém pra falar! Sempre tagarelando sobre estilo arquitetônico ou alguma outra besteira._torcendo automaticamente o rosto numa expressão esnobe, mesmo que ninguém pudesse ver, ela abaixou a voz num sotaque francês propositalmente carregado:

_Mas é clarro,_começou com voz fanhosa, tentando imitar um certo francês em particular _oh, pode comparrar a frrivolidade do estilo Rococó com a purreza clássica do blá,blá, blá...

Erik não respondeu, mas Brielle quase pôde senti-lo franzir a testa, irritado. Abriu a boca para continuar, mas foi interrompida quando um toque muito leve roçou sua face por um momento e afastou-se em seguida, apenas para retornar insistentemente, passando pela linha de seu queixo. Aspirando o ar assustada, Brielle deixou o queixo cair enquanto o couro macio e gelado da luva de Erik deslizava pela curva de seu pescoço, sobre seu ombro, seguindo a curva do seu braço. Arrepios deliciados irradiavam do rastro daqueles dedos, deixando-a sem fôlego e excitada.

Erik deslizou a mão pelo braço dela até a mão e gentilmente segurou-lhe os dedos: 

_Achei você..._ disse apenas, suas palavras quebrando o encanto de Brielle e soando como se fossem os pensamentos dela mesma.

Abanando ligeiramente a cabeça, Brielle tentou clarear a mente e expulsar a sensação de calor no fundo do estômago. Vaidosamente, tentou procurar o que dizer enquanto Erik a puxava, conduzindo-a devagarinho pelas trevas. Foi poupada do esforço quando o mascarado tomou para si a tarefa de falar:

 _Sei que não acredita inteiramente no que eu lhe disse hoje. _ disse em tom inexpressivo, de modo algum traindo o que lhe passava pela cabeça. 

_Oh? E como sabe disso?

 _Lá em cima eu li nos seus olhos. Quando você fica furiosa ou na defensiva, seu rosto fica inexpressivo... mas seus olhos... eles não foram feitos para mentir._ ele continuou, tentando parecer indiferente _Está tudo bem. Eu esperava muito pior... Me acostumei a sempre esperar o pior.

 Sentindo um leve tom sombrio naquela fala casual, Brielle sentiu-se automaticamente apertando a mão de Erik: 

_Erik, eu...

 _Chegamos._ ele disse em voz rouca, depois pigarreou _Este caminho a levará ao segundo andar, próximo ao dormitório das bailarinas. Não acredito que André e Firmin levem Andrew lá. Você estará segura.

 Brielle ouviu um clique suave em algum ponto à sua frente, depois um facho de luz suave entrou pela porta secreta que abria. A luz delineou a silhueta de Erik, iluminando seus ombros largos e cintura estreita quase como a auréola de um anjo. Brielle engoliu em seco e afastou os olhos, depois respirou fundo:

 _ O que fez você mudar de idéia?

 Erik virou-se na porta para olhá-la por cima do ombro, sua única sobrancelha visível franzida: 

_O quê?

 _Até uma semana atrás, você estava furioso comigo. O que o fez mudar de idéia? 

Erik apertou os lábios enquanto pensava, depois suspirou: 

_Falei com alguém que me mostrou como estava sendo tolo... _ , obviamente tentando desviar o assunto. 

Mordendo o lábio pensativa, Brielle sorriu devagar quando uma idéia tomou forma em sua mente:

 _Foi com Conner que você falou?

 _Talvez...

 _Não tenha medo de delatá-lo ou coisa parecida. Achei que ele tinha feito alguma coisa escondido quando o vi com a boca inchada**._Brielle deu uma risada _Lembra de quando vocês se conheceram? Tive medo de que fossem matar um ao outro... você pensou que ele era um ladrão. 

Desviando o rosto, Erik voltou a cabeça na direção da porta entreaberta, mas não antes que Brielle visse um ligeiro sorriso repuxando-lhe o canto da boca: 

_Sim, eu me lembro. Você limpou o sangue do meu rosto com um lenço.

 Sentindo o rubor queimar seu rosto com a lembrança, Brielle rapidamente mudou de assunto: 

_É, Aria era tão feliz, então... _parou de repente: um terrível pensamento lhe passara pela cabeça. Abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu, enquanto dava um rápido passo para a frente. Passou por Erik e saiu para o corredor pela porta: 

_Doce Mary... nem pensei nisso antes. 

Preocupado com a súbita palidez dela, Erik rapidamente a alcançou: 

_O quê? Que foi!

_Aria! Nem pensei nela. Andrew pode vê-la! Ele pode vê-la e saber... eu tenho que achá-la!_ ela gritou, sem se preocupar que alguém pudesse ouvi-la. 

_Brielle..._ela a chamou, depois de olhar em torno para ver se ninguém havia escutado. Agarrou-lhe o braço e a fez rodopiar em sua direção, detendo sua marcha _Brielle, não precisa se preocupar. 

_Como! _ ela gritou_Por que não? Esqueci de proteger minha filha porque estava ocupada brigando com você! Por que não devo me preocupar? 

Rapidamente, Erik tapou-lhe a boca, abafando o que mais ela quisesse dizer: 

_Chh... _ sussurrou_Eu disse pra não se preocupar porque sei onde Aria está. Ela está dormindo na cozinha. O cozinheiro – chefe sempre lhe dá biscoitos quando ela vai lá. E quando fica cansada, os cozinheiros a deixam dormir numa pilha de sacos de farinha. De modo algum deixarão Andrew entrar na cozinha enquanto estão preparando o almoço.

Brielle aquietou-se e espiou-o por cima da mão dele. Devagar, ele tirou os dedos de sua boca.

_Como sabe disso?

Erik tirou a outra mão do braço dela e deu um passo para o lado: 

_Venho vigiando vocês duas já faz algum tempo. Desde que chegou aqui... eu estive de olho._ disse, fazendo uma careta com suas próprias palavras. 

_É mesmo?_ ela indagou, um tanto surpresa, sem saber se deveria se sentir agradecida ou perturbada com aquela confissão. 

_Sim, com certeza você já deve saber que todas as coisas inexplicáveis que aconteceram esta semana foram feitas por mim... Eu estava procurando um jeito de compensar por...

_Por todas as maldades que você fez antes?

_Sim..._ ele falou em tom cansado, uma tristeza que ela não pudera perceber antes brilhando em seus olhos.

Sorrindo, Brielle juntou as mãos à altura do estômago:

_Sabe... todo este tempo eu sentia como se houvesse alguém aqui que eu não pudesse ver. Alguém me vigiando... como um anjo da guarda. 

A cabeça de Erik ergueu-se bruscamente com a última palavra; alguma coisa sombria e inominável brilhou no azul ardente de seus olhos: 

_Não!_exclamou rispidamente. Passou-se um instante e o brilho perigoso em seu olhar vacilou, depois recolheu-se _Desculpe. Não quis... 

_Não se desculpe. Está tudo bem._ Brielle respondeu cautelosamente. 

_Pense nos meus atos como os de um amigo preocupado... nada mais. _pigarreando e desviando o olhar, Erik deu um calculado passo para trás _Devo ir. Sem dúvida estão procurando por você agora. 

_Sim... você tem razão._ ela disse, descobrindo subitamente que não queria que ele fosse, e furiosa consigo mesma por se sentir assim. Cerrando os punhos, viu Erik virar-se e desaparecer pela porta secreta, sem mais uma palavra. Suspirando para si mesma, fitou a parede nua onde uma entrada estivera um momento atrás, depois virou-se e saiu correndo.

 Muito bem, preciso ir dar uma olhada em Aria...depois, tenho de algum modo achar Conner e dizer-lhe que estou bem, pensou para si mesma, sem ao menos notar a figura encurvada que virava a esquina bem naquele momento e marchava propositalmente na sua direção. Foi apenas quando Madame Dubois estava a alguns passos de distância que Brielle viu a mulher de olhos de falcão. 

_Aonde diabos esteve, menina! _rosnou a velha _Eu lhe dei este serviço na esperança que ficasse nele. O novo patrono acabou de sair e fiquei com falta de pessoal porque você fugiu!

_Madame, eu sinto muito. Posso explicar..._ Brielle disse, tentando manter a calma em face àquela furiosa desaprovação. 

Com o rosto enrugado vermelho de raiva, Madame Dubois sacudiu um dedo sob o nariz de Brielle. 

_Eu devia lhe dar um chute no traseiro por isso! É inaceitável!

 Preocupada com o rumo daquela “conversa”, Brielle levantou as mãos num gesto apaziguador. 

_Não madame, com certeza não é necessário! Eu compensarei a minha ausência! Juro.

A velha bufou, ultrajada, e deu um tapa nas mãos de Brielle:

_Escute aqui... 

Encolhendo-se enquanto a velha continuava a bronca, Brielle permitiu que os olhos levantassem por cima da cabeça de Madame Dubois para um movimento no fim do corredor. Espantada, viu Conner e Meg dobrarem a curva, o alívio aparecendo em seus rostos ao verem-na.

 _Aí está você, Brielle!_Meg chamou com um aceno alegre enquanto passava por Conner e parava ao lado da irlandesa_Procuramos você por toda a parte! 

Virando-se para a loura, Madame Dubois se empertigou, e seu rosto ficou roxo:

_Parem aí! Eu estou falando com essa preguiçosa. Fora daqui os dois, ou baterei em seus traseiros!_ berrou, sacudindo as mãos sob o nariz de Meg.

_Ei, calma, Madame... certamente podemos resolver isso sem a senhora ficar tão nervosa..._Conner se meteu enquanto se juntava ao grupo, com o seu sorriso mais sedutor. Imune aos encantos do ruivo, a velha estreitou os olhos para ele:

_E porque está manhosando por causa de uma das minhas empregadas? O que ela tem a ver com você?

Conner lançou um olhar rápido para Brielle e seu sorriso perdeu um pouco do brilho:

_Hã... bem...

Enfiando o dedo no peito de Conner, Madame Dubois praticamente tremia de raiva:

_Já estou cheia! Chega de tolices! EU JÁ EsTOU... 

Inesperadamente, as palavras da velha foram cortadas num gargarejo, e uma das mãos agarrou-se freneticamente ao peito. Lançando um olhar surpreso para Brielle, ela soltou um guincho e caiu para o lado. Rápido, Conner conseguiu agarrá-la antes que ela batesse no chão. Colocando-a no chão com cuidado, o ruivo sacudiu ansiosamente o ombro de Madame.

 _Madame? O que foi?_ indagou asperamente.

 Abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora d´água, a velha olhou para o teto:

_Meu peito... parece que alguma coisa está sentada no meu peito._ murmurou baixinho, a respiração entrando e saindo rápida demais. Seus olhos normalmente astutos ficaram opacos e inexpressivos, enquanto as mãos continuavam a agarrar a blusa. 

Brielle agachou-se junto da mulher e pôs a mão fria sobre a testa de Madame Dubois:

 _Aguente firme, Madame... respire devagar. Fique calma... apenas... _ soltou um arquejo horrorizado quando a mulher aquietou-se e parou de respirar. 

Meg deu um grito agudo, atraindo vários curiosos para o fim do corredor: 

_Ela morreu! Oh MEU DEUS! Brielle, ela morreu!

 ____________________________________________________________________

 

*no original, to go half-assed, gíria vulgar que significa alguma coisa feita pela metade ou de má qualidade. Meia-boca seria melhor, mas é muito moderno para ficar bem aqui.

** Lembrem que quando Conner “abordou” Erik no esconderijo, este lhe deu um soco na boca.


End file.
